Sweet Cheeks
by taylorcochran
Summary: After 3 years Lucas Friar mysteriously reappears back into Riley Matthew's life. Much to her dismay. Since he spent 5 years seemingly torturing her, he's back and has no intention of leaving her alone again. Only this time in a slightly... different way. PS I am awful at summaries. Give it a chance:)
1. Chapter 1 Groan

Groan.

Groan. Groan. Groan.

It's a Monday. A particularly heinous day of the week, not to mention the first day of school. Now do you understand why I groaned? Why must the school system be so cruel? Why must there be a school system? "Are you groaning with me peaches?"

"More than you know Riley." I turn off my Kelsea Ballerini alarm and effectively put my memory foam pillow on top of my zombie like face. I haven't looked in a mirror yet, but it is almost certain that I look that way. I mean… _it's a Monday morning_. I know what you are probably thinking, she hates school so much she probably sucks at it. Quite the contrary, I'm very bright. However, if my father wasn't my teacher every year since seventh grade I probably wouldn't care as much. But last year I was third in our class. Behind two robots. I swear they are, they have yet to show me their birth certificates to prove otherwise, so technically in my mind I am top of my class.

"GIRLS GET UP!" My mother's not so melodic voice echoed throughout my bedroom as the sunlight began to break through my pillow barrier. How rude. Don't get me wrong my mother is amazing, a big ol' sweetheart and quite frankly one of the best people I know. Until she has to wake me up. I threw the comforter off of me in one fluid motion and let my feet touch the fluffy beige rug that covers my hardwood floors. I always hated the way the hardwood sent shivers up my body in the mornings, so I had to fix it. I'm top of my class for a reason. I crane my neck behind me and shove my best friend, Maya Hart off the bed.

I'm not mean, she would have fallen off on her own anyways, its a tradition. She gets tangled in the sheets, my poor peaches. I simply just beat her to the inevitable. "Did I fall off the bed?" She sleepily questions.

I giggle and stretch my arms out, "Yes peaches. You did, you take the guest bathroom to shower." Knowing she was going to protest I hurriedly shuffled into my bathroom and locked the door. Ugh, the tile is cold. If it was practical there would be a rug in here as well. I flipped the switch and let the light flood my in suite bathroom, I covered my eyes from the sudden invasion and rubbed the blurriness out of them. I did my business and flipped on the shower head, while waiting for the water to heat up I took a moment to glance in the mirror.

Yup, I look like a zombie.

However, I'm a senior this year. I glance at the picture in the corner of my bathroom mirror and cringed. I wasn't fat necessarily, but I wasn't healthy either I was slightly… husky. I could barely do a lap around the track without wanting to pass out. I had braces and this was the phase where I wore glasses because I thought they made me look smarter. Ugh, gross.

To answer your question, no I didn't need them.

Yes, I'm a nerd.

Either way this nerd who no longer wears glasses dropped her 'baby fat' as people so affectionately called it, got her braces removed and broke those hideous glasses in half. Why Maya ever let me out of my apartment looking like that, was beyond me. I put on my warm vanilla sugar body wash and let the warm water rinse off the bubbles that formed on my skin along with the Brazilian keratin shampoo and conditioner. I'm not super girly, but I do enjoy things that smell nice.

So sue me.

I can feel the warm water waking my tense muscles and effectively preparing me for my day. However the peacefulness was short lived when Maya storms inside. Wait a minute, "How did you get past the lock?"

She only giggles and waves me off, luckily this shower door has a pattern on it making it impossible to see anything. You can only see shapes and forms, "Never mind that. Get a fingerprint lock if you're so worried." Not a bad idea. "Anyways, you know Charlie Gardner right."

My entire body freezes at that name. Yes of course I know who that is. She knows, she's only toying with me, "Yes." I hesitantly reply. I have had a crush on that boy since he asked me to the dance in eighth grade, but nothing ever occurred from it. Especially since I saw him making out with Missy Bradford that next Monday. It was then I realized how it felt to be 'friend-zoned', I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Charlie and I remained friends and even then we barely speak since he and Missy have been together for 3 years. She ensures the slightest amount of contact, but prefers none at all.

"Yeah I know I just like to freak you out." I growl while flipping off the water, and not two seconds later my towel lands on top of the shower door. I take it without question and dry myself off, ensuring that the fluffy black towel doesn't get drenched in the remaining water that hasn't reached the drain yet. "You know Lucas Friar?" I freeze again.

No.

No.

NO.

"Why on earth would you ask me that question?"

I throw the shower door open and almost hit her with it, key word almost. A girl can try. That name, that name was forbidden to escape our mouths once he left our freshman year. "There's a small tweet going around." I furrow my brows and grab her phone out of her hands, "EASY! HANDS ARE WET!" Her icy blue eyes glare at me, if looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under. "Hashtag welcome back Friar." My eyes go wide with fear, this can't be good. Okay let me rephrase that, it won't be good. At this point I'm sure you're wondering why she asked me about Charlie, then asked me about Lucas. They're cousins, one makes me smile, the other makes me snarl. I'm sure you can figure out which is which.

Lucas Friar, prankster. Let me rephrase that, he pranked me… only me… a lot. And I don't really know why, nor do I care. The pranks were harmless, but that didn't make them any less humiliating. Though he just did them for a small laugh. Gluing me to my chair, changing my locker combination, invisible ink in pens, that was the least of it, but that just gives you something to picture. "WHAT?!"

"He comes back tomorrow it seems from the comments." I scrunch my nose up in disdain and stomp my foot. "Easy there Riles, you're getting all _riled_ up." I glare at her 'pun' that she overuses, and when I say overuses. I mean once a day. "Relax! You're a different person now, he'll probably find someone new to pick on."

Fingers crossed. "You think?" I nervously bite my nails and move towards my mirror. "I mean maybe you're right."

"I know I am and this time I'll get Josh to kick his ass."

I roll my eyes, "You're serious? My prankster uncle was laughing beside him more often than not!" The answer is yes, Josh my uncle is the same age as us and is dating my best friend. Do I find it weird? Yes. Do I have a say in the matter? No. So to sum up it doesn't matter what I say or think. And you did read that write, Josh is my uncle and is the same age as us. He's my dad's brother and my grandparents had another baby when my parents were in like their senior year of college.

"Auggie?" The blonde suggests while touching up her curls.

"My brother who is 7 years younger than me? Yeah let me just go get an 11 year old to pummel an 18 year old boy who has looked like a man since 7th grade."

I continue to mule on the idea of Lucas Friar being back in town while I blow dry my hair. I'll just stay invisible, no big thing chicken wing. I can't help but snicker at my rhyme which earns me a weird look from my best friend. I shake it off and continue my manual labor. At least today will be a great day, no worries in the world, he isn't coming back tomorrow. During 8th grade and freshman year Charlie would try to help protect me from his cousins cruelty, but between Missy nagging him and Lucas being well… Lucas. There wasn't much to be done, so I can't expect much now either. Not that I'd ask him to do that, I've always considered myself a very independent woman and pride myself on being one.

Witty repartee is the name of the game.

Today will be a great day. I'm determined to believe it, despite the devastating news.

Today will be a great day.

Right as I pull up to school my check engine light comes on. Which means that I have a good month before it explodes. Fingers crossed. I can see Maya's knowing look as soon as the car dinged, "I'll just put tape over it." I giggle and unbuckle the seatbelt to my hand me down Honda Civic. My father as you may recall is a teacher, and my mother is a great lawyer and is actually the district attorney… so it isn't like we couldn't afford the repairs but I hate asking people for money. That's where the whole independence thing comes into play.

It's a blessed curse.

The blonde saunters towards me as we make our way into the school. Her arm gently rests over my shoulder, "Riley you know I love you right?"

"Yes." I reply with a smile, we're sisters from another mister.

"Good, so then you know what I'm about to say is for the greater good of humanity." I stop mid-step and glance at her. It's about my hoodie. "Your hoodie." Called it. "You've worn that since 8th grade. Why? How does it even still fit you?" She's not being mean, I was about 4 sizes bigger freshman year.

"Technically it doesn't fit." I joke and keep walking towards school. John Adams High School how I loathe thee.

I can practically feel her eyes roll, "More of a reason to not wear that damn thing."

I shrug and fidget with the sleeves, nervous habit. And though I shrugged as to my reasoning for wearing it, I know why. I can toss that hood up and no one will realize it is me, I can fidget with the sleeves when I get anxious and it's comfortable. Let me give you a mental picture of my friend and I. She's blonde, I'm brunette. She has blue eyes and I have poop eyes as I so affectionately call them. She wears ankle boots with a heel and I mostly wear my converse. She can dress appropriately for her body and since I'm still self-conscious about my body image-thank you Hollywood and most of society- I tend to wear clothes that are baggier. Though one thing I do trump Maya in is her height.

SUCCESS!

EUREKA!

"I swear one day I'm going to transform you into a beautiful swan."

"So does that make me an ugly duckling?" I quip while I tug out my schedule and locker information from my back pocket. Of course it is the same locker I've had since I've been here, right next to Maya's and my 2 robot friends. Yes, I'm friends with the 2 androids who are making it impossible to become top of the class. But the whole locker situation is courtesy of my father. Got to love it. We make our way to the newly painted red lockers and enter in our combination before dumping everything inside.

I'm so enthralled with the neatness of my locker I don't even acknowledge Maya who keeps nudging me. "I will take away your Cheetos!" And that catches my attention.

"Yes?" I reply innocently.

She takes a hold of my shoulders and flips me around. Charlie. Gardner. I tuck my curls behind my ear and smile from ear to ear hoping to catch his attention. And it does, YAY! I'm imploding. "Hey Riley. Happy first day of school."

I can't help but groan at the notion, "You're too happy this morning." His dark hair curls ever so slightly at the ends and his bright blue eyes tend to always bring me into a trance. But all of that is taken away when he pulls me into a hug. We've hugged before, in fact it was a common every day thing… once upon a time.

So now I'm standing here awkwardly patting him on the back, but I admit that I am… awkward I mean. "Well we woke up didn't we Riley?"

"Yes we did." I reply and find myself rocking on my heels and fidgeting with the sleeves of my hoodie.

"So I wanted to warn you about my cousin dearest coming back into town."

And here comes the head drop, and I'm not going to lie that kind of hurt my neck. "The fact that there is a tweet about his return is more than enough warning." WHY ME?!

He chuckles and is about to say something when a pair of freshly polished nails grip his torso from behind. From the length and the fact that they are blood red I can take a pretty positive guess that it is the one, the only Missy Bradford. "Hey baby." He spins around and gives her a small kiss which she immediately deepens. I glance down at my feet and ignore the stabbing pain in my chest, it isn't a big deal. It's just a knife to the heart, I turn around with the intent of ignoring them and notice my best friend giving me a reassuring head nod.

30 seconds later…

I can still hear them smacking lips. "The whore house is that way. Get a room." Nope, I didn't say that. That would be my wonderful friend, Darby. Hot damn it's Darby. I hear a hissing noise from Missy and Charlie laughs slightly.

After turning around to acknowledge Darby- AKA D- Charlie gives me a small grin before sauntering away. I watch their backs meander down the bustling halls, Missy's light brown hair swaying from left to right following the motion of her hips that are hugged by her white denim wash jeans. I hardly notice it when her deep indigo eyes send me a glare. Confidence exudes from her and quite frankly that's the only thing that I like about her. They're the cliché high school couple, quarterback and head cheerleader.

Gag me.

Gag me now.

He's sporty and even in the ends of summer he's wearing that damn letterman. I hate to say that it makes him seem arrogant, because it does but it also works wonders that jacket. "You're biting your lip." Maya points out.

"And drooling." Darby jokes, she tugs me out of my daze and pretends to wipe the drool off of my chin. "I missed your face."

Darby is also a cheerleader and it is very evident from the amount of energy and sass that she holds within her tiny frame. Her arms snake around my neck and her blonde hair finds its way into my mouth. I don't hesitate to start spitting even when I'm by her face in an effort to get it out. I pull away from her and wipe my tongue clean, Darby's hazel eyes find mine and they're dancing with confusion. "Your hair, my mouth. No big thing." I wave it off and get tackled into my locker by Farkle.

"LADIES!" Farkle Minkus. AKA Robot number 1, AKA brother from another mother. AKA big ol' flirt. But we love him all the same. I give him a big hug and feel Maya do the same from behind. "I missed you girls."

I scoff and remember I'm supposed to be mad at him, "That's what you get for flying all over the damn place with your father's company this summer." I hiss and cross my arms.

"OH YEAH!" Maya yelled, "We're mad at you."

He sighs and after a few zips of his back pack a bag of Cheetos land in my face. Not just any Cheetos but the crunchy Cheetos. I don't have time for that puffs nonsense. I squeal and hug that bag like there is no tomorrow, these things are one of my few indulgences nowadays. "THANK YOU FARKLE!" I snap my eyes to Maya who's saying the same thing while holding a bag of Takis.

She likes 'em hot. "You know us too well." I quip and give him another hug. "We missed you too."

"What about me?!" I spin on the balls of my feet and gallop towards Isadora Smackle. AKA Smackle. AKA Robot number 2. I pull her into a tight embrace and rock from left to right. I've known her since 8th grade and she is still a stiff tinman when it comes to hugs. "Hello Riley."

"Hello Smackle." Socially awkward? Yes. Hilarious because she's socially awkward? Yes. "How was your summer?"

"Wonderful." She grins from ear to ear, "I worked on an internship with a criminologist lab." I ruffle her raven colored hair, and funnily enough her hair is the same color as her glasses.

I nod my head while remembering her excitement and the smile she had when she finally got the letter. "That's so great Smackle." We all glance at each other in the circle we somehow formed and grin. "The 5 musketeers!" I announce and luckily the noise of the school bell drowned out that embarrassing statement. This is where the awkwardness comes in… again.

This is going to be a great day.

"RILEY!" I sit up abruptly in my bed in an attempt to look busy so I won't have to run an errand for my mother. My bedroom door opens before I can even step onto my rug, dang it. "I need you to deliver this package."

I slouch my shoulders and pout my lip, "Can't you mail it?"

She shakes her head and in unison we reply, "No baby girl. It is a highly confidential file that needs to be delivered straight away." I'm sure you're like, hey if it is highly confidential file why would she allow me to hand deliver it. Apparently she trusts me. Me being a 17 year old senior apparently has no effect on her trust issues. I'm so lame. And most of the time it's because she forgot to hand it to them in a meeting, or they called asking for certain documents. Either way, I respect people's privacy.

I sigh and reach out for the thick manila envelope. "Thank you darling daughter of mine."

"Who's the client I'm delivering this to?"

My mom glances at the ground and I furrow my brows, what is she hiding? "The address is already on the envelope. I informed her that you were on the way so she is expecting you. CHOP CHOP!"

I mumble jumbled words under my breath as I storm out of the room. I leave my hoodie in my room, leaving with just my black tee shirt that says 'I can't adult today' and my slightly baggy jeans. "YOU OWE ME CHEETOS!" I announce before slamming the door behind me, leaving the sounds of my mother's laughter behind.

I input the address into my phone and let it guide me to my destination. I'm happy with the fact the check engine light isn't bugging me, yes I used duct tape to cover it up, and within 5 minutes I'm pulling up to a large mansion. Okay so it isn't a mansion but it might as well be with the big white pillars and the 2 story house where you can see a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Wait… I've seen this mansion before.

This is why my mom didn't want to tell me where it was.

This is Charlie Gardner's house.

I let my head fall onto the leather steering wheel and silently curse the universe for this misfortune. "Get in, get out." If you're wondering why I'm freaking out it's because Charlie is here. You're probably like, why is that bad? He's your crush. Let me inform you that where there's a Charlie Gardner there's a Missy Bradford. So that sucks, plus there's the possibility that Lucas Friar is inside. No one is sure why but during 7th grade they moved in together, to the cousins dismay. "Get in, get out." I repeat and before I can talk myself out of it I run up the driveway.

The very, steep driveway. This can't be good on the brakes of their cars, aren't they afraid they'll roll right out into the road? I shake off the thought and ring the doorbell, 'don't let it be Missy, Charlie or Lucas'. Is that too much to ask? A few seconds later the door opens and oh thank heavens, "Ms. Matthews? Is that you?"

"Hi Gloria." I give her a hug and immediately step back. Gloria was their nanny but they didn't have the heart to fire her when Charlie grew up. So now she's their housekeeper. DON'T EVER CALL HER A MAID! I'll snap your neck. "I just needed to drop off this package." I was in and now I'm getting out. Praise the hallelujah choir.

I hold it out for her and she just shakes her head no, "I'm sorry but Mrs. Friar wants the package herself. I will notify her that you're here. Please come inside."

Groan.

I give a reluctant smile and step inside to my worst nightmare. Oh how I wish I had my hoodie. My converse tend to have a mind of their own as I spin around in the foyer. I've been outside their home before, but never had the pleasure of coming inside, they moved in to this place at the beginning of freshman year when my friendship with Charlie began to dwindle. It's absolutely stunning, the dark hardwood floors with the white staircase leading up to the second floor. The walls are adorned with pictures and the home seems to have a cinnamon aroma. My mistake was when I looked up to glance at the chandelier. "THINK FAST SWEET CHEEKS!"

Before I can even process who said those words, I'm covered in Jell-O! And NO, not the good kind of Jell-O where you can eat it. I'm talking about the gooey liquid before you put it in the fridge.

The only thing I'm thinking right now, is my reflexes have gotten a lot slower.

This was a great day… Until Lucas Friar came along.

Let me know what you think guys!

Also check out my other story I am posting tomorrow.

It's a JOSHAYA fanfic since I had several requests.


	2. Chapter 2-He's Like a T-Rex

I hold in my anger fueled scream and clench my fists together. I try to wipe my eyes clean but that only worsens the effects on my vision. Why me? WHY ME? God is this my punishment for stealing that pack of gum when I was 5? I JUST WANTED CANDY! I WAS A CHILD! I hear laughter and footsteps. Not just any laughter, and not just any footsteps. But Lucas Friar's laughter and footsteps coming from the second floor. "Oh sweet cheeks how I missed you!"

I'm sure you're probably thinking he can't be all bad, he has a cute nickname for you. Wrong, that nickname is not cute. He came up with it when he would squeeze my 'baby fat cheeks', needless to say I'm not the fondest of him, or that damn nickname. "Wait a minute." I lift my head off of the ground and try my best to glare at him. Though things are fuzzy I can tell he's still slowly meandering down the steps, something must have caught him off guard. "You aren't my sweet cheeks."

I knit my brows together in pure frustration and squeal, "You are absolutely right. I was never 'your' anything. And you, you are a Russian toad!" I snap and stomp my foot.

"Oh my stars." I can't help but scoff at his statement, "It is you. Riley 'Sweet Cheeks' Matthews has grown up."

"It's called time you nincompoop." I shake out my hands in an effort to get the goop off.

"Oh come on. It's all good fun. This way."

I release an angered squeal and practically yell, "I can't see!"

He shuffles back towards me, at least that's what it sounds like and I instantly smell his earthy cologne. That hasn't changed. He's worn the same stuff for as long as I can remember, and that's one of the few things I like about this brat. "If you wanted me to hold your hand you could have just said so… sweet cheeks."

I cock my head to the side in confusion, "But you aren't-"Oh there it is. His large, calloused hand envelops mine and leads me to only God knows where. "Lucas Gabriel Friar I swear to the heavens that if you prank me when you should be dragging me to a bathroom to clean up I will castrate you!"

"Bathroom it is, I'm rather fond of my boys."

"Peas is more like it." I whisper to myself but it doesn't go unheard… to my dismay.

He sighs and pulls me into a different direction. "No welcome back Lucas, or I've missed our fun?"

I snort and continue to shuffle my feet across the floor. I can't believe I'm trusting him right now, but it seems as if the goop is starting to dry and it's burning, so I'll take any help I can get. "So did you eavesdrop on your mom's conversation and find out that I was coming over so you instantly made Jell-O to torture me with?"

"You know me too well. I'm flattered." I can practically hear him smirk. Right at that moment a door opens, at first I was relieved until I can smell the outside world as a gust of wind blows in.

"NO!" I immediately try to pull away from his grasp but it only tightens and before too long I'm lifted off the ground. I bang against his chest with my fists. "CASTRATION! SOMEONE GET ME A KNIFE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. That's when I hear the waterfall… to their pool.

I continue to fight until I realize, first it's a lost cause and second he quit moving, meaning he's waiting on me to chill out so he can thoroughly enjoy my next dramatization. "You done?"

"Do I have a choice?" I question in hopes I can get out of this. I bounce slightly when he shrugs his shoulders and after a long sigh I pass him the envelope. "Important files. They can't get wet." Hopefully they aren't too damaged from the Jell-O.

"Thank you." He takes it out of my hands and the next second I'm in the air while gravity does its job to pull me back down to this hell hole I call earth. Water invades me and all of my senses, luckily it is salt water so I can open my eyes without it burning but the red cloud that surrounds my form informs me that it's doing its job to wash the Jell-O off. I swim away from the red cloud and come up from the pool. "Now, I think you can refrain from calling my balls, 'peas'." Only out loud, I think to myself and continue to wipe my face and body clean.

At this point my sight has fully come back to me and I take advantage of it to glare upon the man who has tortured me. Well isn't he sexier than what I remember, dang it Lucas! He's still got that sandy blonde hair that is up in its natural quiff. His jaw line and cheekbones are sharp and covered with his naturally tan skin and a light stubble. His nose is only slightly crooked from when he broke it in 4th grade. Funny story, he fell off the jungle gym… on his face. Moving on, his deep green eyes are bright and twinkling and that's the moment I quit eye raping him… why?

Because I have realized the reason why his eyes are bright and twinkling is because he's witnessing my pain that he caused. "Are you sure you're my sweet cheeks?" The glint of mischief escapes him again and a look of wonderment is replacing it. I don't look that different, do I?

I wish I could lie and just say no, sorry you have the wrong girl. But in the long run that will only get me in even more trouble. I've tried switching places with Maya, yes we wore wigs and no I'm not ashamed. "If only I wasn't then my life could be complete." I snap before trudging out of the pool. My tee shirt is hugging tightly too my skin and my jeans are having a hard time staying up.

"Yup that's my girl." I roll my eyes at the notion of being 'his' anything. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, yeah enough with the foreplay." I lift my head off the grass and make eye contact with him. Something I used to be terrified to do, "A towel would be nice."

"Tsk. Tsk. Say please."

"LUCAS GABRIEL FRIAR!" I smile at the sound of his aunt's voice coming from one of the upstairs windows. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"JUST TOOK HER FOR A SWIM!" He announces with a coy smile.

She leaves and moments later comes back with a towel in hand. "RILEY I'M SO SORRY SWEETHEART! CATCH!" I meander towards where the towel will fall and intentionally run into his shoulder. But in reality I feel like that hurt me more than anything else. The towel lands effortlessly in my arms and I wrap it around myself in a desperate attempt to dry off.

"THANKS MRS. GARDNER!" I yell up to her. "I HAVE THAT LETTER FROM MY MOM!"

After telling Lucas to bring it upstairs we saunter back inside with silence filling the time. I don't mind, the fewer words that are spoken the less sexual innuendos and pranks I will hear and receive. I made it to the foyer undetected. So much for my get in, get out plan. "Riley." I freeze mid-step, not even my left heel connects to the floor.

"Charlie?" Please no.

"Yeah. What happened to-"And that's when it all came together for him, "Lucas!" He snaps and Lucas throws his hands up in surrender.

I glare at him as he takes my towel to wipe the Jell-O off of his leather jacket. "It isn't my fault she played in Jell-O and needed to get cleaned up." YES IT IS! That's what I would say if I didn't want to remain calm and stress free this senior year. "I simply helped her into the pool."

Yeah, 'helped'. "Do you want a change of clothes Riley?" Charlie asks.

My eyes widen but before I can respond Lucas does for me, "No that's okay. She can borrow from me, wouldn't want your girlfriend to claw her eyes out now would we?"

I was about to say, 'Charlie wouldn't let that happen' but one glance in his direction I knew the opposite to be true. Everyone has flaws, and confrontation with the opposite sex was his. Well confrontation with Missy was his, he didn't really congregate with any other females. "I will not be borrowing clothes from either one of you. Thank you very much." I say with determination so there is no argument.

But of course, Lucas has to argue. "You'll catch a cold!"

"It is August!" I point out and before I make my way to the door I throw my towel at him. The jerk. I'm thanking God I didn't have my phone on me. "Consider your 'boys' gone." I hear slight laughter before I shut the door and meander towards my car. My saving grace from this place, I can't believe it. 1 minute in of seeing him again, and I'm drenched in Jell-O then carelessly tossed into a pool. I was inside for 15 minutes tops. I grimace as I shut the car door and try to start my car.

Key word being try…

You guessed it, that dang check engine light didn't like being covered up so he's proving a point. Yes I'm talking as if an inanimate object can possibly have emotions and thus have plans to torture me. Well mister check engine light you suck! You chose the best and most opportune moment to make my car stop working! I rest my head on the steering wheel and sigh in utter exasperation. As soon as there is a knock on my window I know exactly who it is, which only makes me even more heated. "What Lucas?" Did the no good son of a gun break my car? How would he have time? Oh, he has accomplices? Or is he just that sneaky?

NO I'm just that paranoid. "It seems sweet cheeks that your car isn't working."

"What gave it away? The fact I'm still here, or the fact my car isn't on?" I retort before leaning back in my seat and giving him a passing glance. "I blame you. You probably had nothing to do with this, but you're to blame."

He chuckles and opens the car door, that's it! I'm exhausted. "Leave your car here, I'll take a look at it later and give you a ride home now." I open my eyes, no doubt they are wide with shock… or is it fear? I manage to squeak out a 'what' before he unbuckles my seat belt for me, because 'safety first'. "When I was away I worked at my uncle's shop I'll take a look and see if I can fix it but right now I'll take you home. Unless you want to go for another swim?"

And that ladies and gentleman is how you get me out of the car. I pass him my keys and waste no time to saunter towards his Camaro. This car is hot, let me just say that. "Get on in."

I glance at the seats and back to his emerald orbs, "Um I'm wet."

I instantly face palm myself as a warm redness fills my face and neck, "Oh sweet cheeks the things I do to you." And now I don't care if I mess up his seats, I slide in after a small groan of annoyance and buckle up. "Good girl, safety first." If I was okay with flipping someone off, I'd do it to him. "Lead the way." The drive is silent except for the occasional, 'turn here' or 'stop, STOP there's a stop sign there'. Just like any other rule or law, it means nothing to Lucas Friar. "So Riles, anything weird going on with your car that you've noticed?"

I keep my gaze fixated on the rushing trees as we pass by quickly. I'm sure we're going over the speed limit, "The check engine light is on." I give him a small glance and his jaw is open in pure shock. I like the feeling of surprising him like he always does to me, let's see how far I can push this. "I put duct tape over the light."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and I noticed his tan knuckles were turning white from the force. "Don't ever do that again. You could've died."

"But I didn't." Not like you'd care anyways. "And if I did just know my dying wish would be for you to never torture someone the way you do to me."

His pouty lip makes an appearance as he tries to toy with me, "Oh. I thought you enjoyed our little game. I sure do, it's like our thing."

"Right here." I point to the apartment building and unbuckle my seat belt. "Thank you. Though I think after what you did today, my politeness is rendered unnecessary."

"Always a feisty one." I close the door to his car while getting out and to my surprise I hear it again. I turn around in the middle of the road… yes I'm aware that's dangerous- and notice him following me up. "I know I'm nice to look at, but in the middle of the street? Really?"

I grit my teeth and scurry to the sidewalk, "What do you think you're doing?"

He smirks and stands beside me in all of his glory. No matter how much I despise him, he's no doubt attractive. "I'm seeing the lady to her doorstep. That's the gentlemanly thing to do."

Since when do Lucas and gentleman belong in the same sentence? Either way I'm too tired to protest from the events of today, I have to save my energy for… the rest of senior year. We're silent, as usual as I make my way home and out of his burning gaze. Yes, he's staring at me and I can't help but fidget underneath his scrutiny. So as soon as the steel elevator doors opened I'm rushing to my apartment and opening the door. "Thank you for the ride and absolutely nothing else."

He's about to respond with nothing more than a smart Alec comment when the sound of my uncle's voice echoes throughout the apartment. "LUCAS!"

"JOSH!" They embrace one another in a 'bro hug' and I glare at Maya. I know she's the cause of this. "Long time no see brother."

"Not my fault you fell off the planet! You back for good?" Josh questions before looking at me, "What happened to you?"

I cross my arms and kick the door closed, "I'll give you one guess." I snap before trudging to my bedroom to change out of these sopping wet clothes. After slamming my bedroom door shut I hurriedly change into a pair of shorts and my oversized sweat shirt. Ah warmth, invade my bones. I don't even bother to fix my mop of a head and begin my destination back to the living room. Well, kitchen.

You caught me!

I ignore the conversations of Lucas and Josh while grabbing a bag of grapes and sitting at the kitchen table. My brother Auggie held out his hand for a fist bump and I obliged, I don't even question him anymore. "Do you want me to take him down?"

I chuckle and stare at my brother who is my biggest cheerleader. His curly locks falling helplessly in his face and his big brown eyes pleading with me to deny his offer. It's the thought that counts. "No Aug, it's okay. I'm sure things are going to be different this time around." If only I believed what I was saying.

"Already?" I glance at my best friend who tugged the grapes towards her. I was confused until she gestured to myself, and that's when it clicks.

"Already." I repeat in affirmation, "actually 1 minute in of me being there. I consider today an epic failure on all accounts."

"And to think sweet cheeks. It's only the first day of school."

It isn't until he pops a grape into his mouth that I was aware he stole from me. I slap his hand and effectively watch the other grape roll on the table. "Oh yes Lucas I can't wait for what the lovely senior year brings."

"Ah, thank you for joining us Mr. Friar." The grip on my pen gets impossibly tight as I refrain from looking up at him. It seems as if the lovely Lucas and I have every class together so far. I wonder how he pulled that off.

"Pleasure is all mine sir." Flattery won't work, I sing to myself. I wish I could toss my hoodie up but he's like a T-Rex, if there is any sudden movement he'll attack. So I keep my head down in a desperate attempt to remain invisible in his gaze. But, that whole plan fails miserably when I can feel his sweltering gaze burning into the side of my face.

Well at least there are no empty seats beside me. "Mr. Livingston do you mind if I switch seats with someone. I can only concentrate in one specific place in a classroom." What a load of bologna.

"Whatever helps you concentrate Mr. Friar. Go ahead." And that ladies and gentleman is how he is now sitting beside me, in every single class.

I glare at him and look back towards my book, "Is this some sick twisted game you are playing?"

"Oh Riles, it is 5th period. I haven't done anything to you yet. Relax" Realization hit me like a lightning bolt on water. It _is_ 5th period and he _hasn't_ done anything to me… _yet_ being the key word. I grunt and continue the bookwork that was so graciously given by Mr. Livingston on the second day of school. "I need help with this bookwork." He whispers to me.

I snort and take a peek at his desk, "Probably because you haven't even opened your book." Then I take a closer look, "You don't even have a book."

"Great it's settled. I'll be at your place after school so you can tutor me."

My mouth is agape. Did he just invite himself over? Not just invite himself over, but invite himself over for me to tutor him? "It is the second day of school." I whisper yell, "You do not need tutoring you're extremely smart." I snap and realize I accidentally gave him a compliment. Yes he truly is smart, at least he used to be. Before he can reply I cut him off, "Besides aren't you supposed to be working on my car?!"

"Oh yeah, it's in my garage. Just waiting on the parts and then it will be as good as new."

I'm taken back, he is actually doing something out of the kindness of his heart. "O-okay how much do I owe you?"

"On the house." My relief and gratitude was short lived when he adds, "If you tutor me."

The price I pay for a running car. I'm weighing the options right now, either I tutor the man who 'pranks' me at any opportune moment or pay roughly thousands of dollars to get it repaired and thus spend less time with him. Why is this so hard? My forehead lands on the thick textbook and I hear a snicker beside me. "Seems as if you've made your choice. I'm assuming we have the rest of our classes together." Oh yeah? You 'assume', what'd you do to get all these classes? How did you know my classes? "So I will take you home like the kind soul I am."

I cock my head to the side and let the pen cap rest against my bottom lip, "I don't think the words 'kind' and 'soul' should be in the same sentence when referencing you."

"Just as sassy as I remember." He playfully winks and starts to play candy crush on his phone. That game is older than time itself. Good night nurse.

I have to look at the positives. He is fixing my car for practically nothing, and he hasn't pranked me… yet… today.

And those 2 are the only positives as of right now.

 _Let me know what you think!_

 _I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!_


	3. Chapter 3-It's Mines

"Oh Riley, what's the big deal? You have two class periods left after lunch and you haven't gotten pranked once. Maybe he is leaving you alone?" Maya tries to reassure me but her last statement sounded an awful lot like a question. If she is unsure so am I, call it insecurity I call playing it safe.

"The big deal, woman who is supposed to agree on me with everything, is that he doesn't need tutoring it is the second day of school. He's doing this simply to get under my skin." Just like his existence. I know I'm being super harsh on him but years of torture can certainly make you paranoid and untrusting.

I grab my lunch that sits peacefully in my locker and meander with Maya to lunch. I rest my head on her shoulder and dream about the deliciousness that awaits me. Pasta salad, noodles drenched in Italian dressing with cheese and carrots? Yes. Please. The cafeteria is bustling with students trying to find a place to sit in 'the watering hole', that's what I call the lunch room. It is simply that, just like in 'Mean Girls' it is very much a place where the lions attack the gazelles in an attempt to ruin reputations. It's sad really. However, the other 3 of our team are already sitting at our table with smiles. It's then I realize that Farkle is friends with all girls, poor guy. I'm sure he doesn't mind. "Hello lovelies." I state while pulling out the black plastic chair.

"Ladies." Farkle salutes us and digs into his sandwich.

I pull out my pasta salad and fork before I realize Darby is staring at me, "Is there a reason why your retinas are tearing into my skin?"

"I saw Lucas."

Is it so much to ask to have a Lucas free lunch period? Apparently. "Your point being?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs as if it is the most obvious thing, ever. "Is it just me or has he gotten even hotter than he was when we were younger?"

I want to squeal like a giddy girl and say 'no it isn't just you, I noticed that to as soon as I regained my vision'. But then I realize he's the reason I lost my vision for a few moments in the first place. "It's just you."

"Now sweet cheeks, that isn't polite." I successfully let my forehead fall to the table and a loud smack rings throughout the cafeteria. That voice can send chills down anyone's back, but it sends shivers down mine. Only bad things tend to happen when it comes around. "Self-harm is bad." He mumbles, "Maya do you mind if I slide in between you two, thank you so much."

I throw my head up and glare at my best friend who is already enthralled in conversation with my Uncle Josh. It isn't until Smackle starts to laugh that my focus flips to her, "What are you laughing about Smackle?"

"You have a huge red mark on your forehead."

If I wasn't afraid of a concussion I'd let my head drop again, "Riles would you like for me to kiss it and make it feel better."

"Thanks for the genuine care, but I'd really rather not get an STD."

He leans in with a coy smile, he leans in so close in fact that I can smell the mint on his breath and whispers, "Don't worry sweet cheeks, I'm as clean as the day is long. But if you'd like to find out about my sexual-"

"That's enough." I push him back by his forehead and give him an evil glare. He's interrupting pasta salad time. It's sacred, just like 'Cheetos Time'. At this moment I take the time to take in my surroundings, Smackle and Farkle are in their own little world per usual. Darby is batting her eyelashes at Lucas and as I've stated before my uncle and my best friend are… oh now they're making out. Gross.

That's a mental image I can never get rid of.

For the rest of lunch I try to avoid his occasional stare, except it happened more often than not and I always seem to find myself squirm under his scrutiny. Is there something interesting about me or is there food on my face? 20 minutes into lunch, I'm starting to get annoyed with his gaze while I'm talking to D. Not to mention her focus flickers to him every few seconds no matter how hard she tries. "Hold that thought." I spin on my seat and stare back at him. His emerald orbs are dancing with wonderment and I can't help but question, why? What is he wondering about? "Can I help you sir?"

He wiggles his brows and I know I said the wrong thing, "As a matter of fact-"

"You know what I mean." I interrupt before this can go impossibly south. "There's a reason you're sitting here and staring at me. Care to explain?"

He laughs lightly as if I asked a ridiculous question. "First of all this is a free country, second of all I'm sitting with my 2 best friends." Okay, Josh is here but who is… oh no. A look of realization must have occurred on my face because he gives me a small wink. "Yes sweet cheeks it seems as if you've caught on."

"First, you surrender some of your rights on school grounds." Stupid, but that seems to be a reoccurring statement nowadays. You can't say what you want when you want, you can't protest even when it's peaceful. SO stupid, "second Josh is your friend not me, we hate each other."

He cocks his head to the side and his eyes seem to have sucked me into a super massive black hole. I'm practically shivering right now. "I've never hated you Riles and never will." If his voice wasn't so serious I'd question the truthfulness of his words. But there's no hint of a lie, not even in the slightest. I am not great at reading people though, it makes me oblivious. Maybe that's my issue.

SAVED BY THE BELL!

I gather my belongings and trudge towards my next class, that's when I realize my next class is art with Charlie and Missy. Ugh, easiest but suckiest class. "OH SWEET CHEEKS!" Lucas sings and throws an arm over my shoulder, "why on earth are you going to class without me?"

I shrug casually and continue to walk to class, "Dorothy got back to Kansas. I'm hoping this is all a dream." I state with an arch of the eyebrow. He simply laughs at my misfortune, the jerk! "How did you get all the same classes as me? Let me rephrase that, how did you know what all my classes are?"

He shrugs innocently, though that is the furthest thing that Lucas Friar is. "I don't know what you're talking about Riles." I roll my eyes and enter my last class of the day since my next period is free. YES! I take a seat in the back because I despise art with every fiber of my being but we have to have some sort of art credit to graduate so of course I pushed it off until my senior year. Unfortunately for me, Mr. Friar joins me at the table and kicks his feet up.

Neanderthal.

"Do you have an out next period?"

I don't answer and feign an interest in the paintings on the wall.

POKE.

I pull out my phone and decide to catch up on my new book obsession on Wattpad.

POKE.

POKE.

POKE.

Even though I'm highly annoyed, the outside world is drowned out by the words on my phone screen. I can hear him asking me something but it has become surprisingly easy to ignore him. "HEY!" I shout and reach for my iPhone that is now in his grasp. I'm sorry my precious, I'll get you back. It's mines.

"It is rude to ignore."

"It is rude to poke, poke, and poke at people too. That is simply why I ignored you!"

He smiles and shakes his head, "I asked you a question before I 'poke, poked, poked you'. Did you get a new phone?" He questions with a scrutinizing look.

"In the past 3 years? Yes." I snap and reach for my phone again. "Lucas." I whine and hold out my hand. I'm hoping if I surrender to his highness I might get it back unharmed. Last time he took my phone my battery mysteriously went missing. "Luuuuucccaaaassss." I whine again while he does something I know I'm not going to like on my phone.

However he doesn't seem to care as he merrily types away on my phone. "Calm down. I'm simply inputting my number and texting myself."

Told you I wouldn't like it. "And why on earth would you do that?"

"We're best friends now." I scoff and take my phone back that he is willingly giving me. I open my mouth, about to say something sarcastic that hasn't even made its way to my mind yet when I hear _his_ laughter. I glance towards the entrance and see him waltzing in, hand in hand with… Missy. However he looks as good as the day is long. Why must I like someone who has not and will never like me back? "Still obsessed with my cousin I see."

I immediately drop my gaze and reluctantly flip it to the man beside me who is tensing. I honestly don't understand why the two don't get along in the slightest. Lucas is sporty like Charlie, well he'd have to be to carry me around yesterday. Lucas is smart like Charlie, or he'd have to be to pull off all those pranks on me and be at the top of the class all those years ago. I know there is no point in denying it, how is it that everyone sees it, but the man who my heart longs for? "Is it that obvious?"

"Always has been." He retorts and gives me a small smile. "Secrets safe with me." I was fine with him knowing until he said those words. Now the only thing going through my mind is 'black mail'. "Calm down sweet cheeks. Would you really want to date that tool anyways?"

My mouth drops at his accusation, "why do you both hate each other so much?"

He shrugs casually and throws an arm around my chair. "First off I'm not so damn oblivious."

I can't help but laugh at his statement, that's true. Lucas Friar is a lot of things but he is not oblivious, his pranks were always flawless. His attention to detail is impeccable and I can't believe I'm talking up the man who used his 'attention to detail' as a means to make my life a living hell. It isn't until I turn to face him that I realize maybe he's serious about the whole being friend's thing.

But sadly, I'm afraid that's what he wants.

He wants me to put my guard down so he can strike at the most inopportune moment. Like at graduation and he finds a way to trip me somehow. I know that you think I'm paranoid and ridiculous but you have no idea what this man is capable of. "Hey guys." And Charlie's voice is the last thing I hear before my heart comes to a complete halt.

"Hi." I awkwardly wave and give a small grin as to not scare him away. "What are you doing over here?" Translation, did Missy loosen the reigns for you to socialize with someone other than herself?

He chuckles and his cerulean eyes flicker to the man sitting beside me, "Ensuring that my brother is not driving you crazy."

Normally I would say 'yes please take him away' but two things come to mind. The first and most obvious is that Charlie, no matter how athletic he is will never be able to 'take Lucas away'. No offense to him or anything but Lucas is like a wall. I should know I have tried to knock him down several a time and I even got a running start and tried to tackle him like a lineman. He's just naturally stronger and taller than the average male. Now the second and something I never thought would come out of my mouth is, "No he isn't bothering me."

I chuckle at the faces that they are both making at me, Lucas is a mixture of surprise and cockiness while Charlie's is dumbfounded. I'm sure if roles were reversed I'd have the same look of 'what the hell are you talking about' plastered on me. "Is he forcing you to say that?"

"Back the hell off Charlie. I'm not forcing her to do anything." I shudder at the intensity of his words. It's not up for question and he made sure it came off that way. "Go back to your owner." This is when the stare down happens. Charlie is livid while Lucas looks carefree and impossibly calm, especially since he's the one who has a temper. Both jaws are clenched, the man of my affections is balling his hands up in fists while my tormentor has his arms crossed in a defensive position. Green on blue, it isn't until the bell rang for class to start that their gaze faltered and he walked away leaving me and Lucas to mule over what just happened.

And that causes me to question, "What just happened?"

His narrowed eyes widen and soften at the same time as soon as I speak as he flashes me a smile that tends to make the entire school melt. Men included. "Don't worry sweet cheeks. He can't have it all."

I don't really know what that means.

At all.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

"By the way I must thank you Maya for your lovely display of affection towards my uncle at lunch. I so wanted to throw up the food that I desperately inhaled." I shout over the shower head while she brushes her teeth.

Lucas left about an hour ago, mostly because I forced him out the door at 9 o'clock. Apparently I'm a pansy ass and I'm okay with that, especially because if my father finds out there's a 'boy' in my room all hell would break loose. Luckily my father had a meeting with the fellow history teachers at Friday's so of course- because of the potato skins- he stayed a lot later than originally planned with my mother who he invited. After art I informed him I was walking home since Josh and Maya both have another class, his response was to offer me a ride. My reply was to run the other direction and flat out refuse the offer. However once I was being carried over his shoulder I didn't have a lot of fight left in me.

So he successfully raided my fridge, brought Auggie over to the dark side and made my sister from another mister laugh hysterically. Oh and I didn't even 'tutor' him… you know because that was the whole reason he invited himself over in the first place. "We've been dating for 2 years. Get your panties out of a wad and accept it."

"I've accepted it." I snap while preventing my hair from getting wet. "Doesn't mean I like to see you play tonsil hockey."

I turn off the water and wrap myself around the towel that was ready and waiting. "You'll understand when you get a boyfriend."

I can't help but scoff at my unlucky life. "I think you're forgetting I haven't even had a first kiss. I'm as virgin as virgin mobile and that's not necessarily an attractive quality for guys."

It isn't until I guide my face up from the ground to look at Maya that I realize she's in shock. I knew there was a reason she didn't respond. "ARE YOU KIDDING?!" I shush her instantly since my little brother is across the hall sleeping. Idiot. "Sorry, are you kidding?"

"You know I've never had a first kiss." I point out, way to rub it in my face. I'm demoting her from 'peaches' to 'cream'.

She shakes off what I said and cups my face, "I know that. I'm talking about when you said that it wasn't attractive. Of course that's attractive for the right type. And once you find someone who is more than 'okay' with that is when you find the man you should be with."

Her words race across my mind as I put on my hot shorts and tee shirt. I have never really thought of that, "Since when did you get so wise?" I always thought that I was the 'Yoda' in our relationship. I guess her actually dating someone gives her the upper hand on all things relationship status. "Since I finally nabbed your uncle." Gross. "So has Lucas pranked you anymore?"

"Nope." I pop the 'p' with a smile. "Thank goodness. I don't think I could have handled it if he tortured me my senior year. He's only making a presence in all things that involve my life, so that's… annoying." I finish since that is the most polite word I could think of. It's true, he's in all my classes-whether that was on purpose or not still remains a mystery-and sits by me at lunch. He's invading my home as if he is a long lost relative and winning over my friends who have witnessed firsthand what he's equipped to do.

We crawl into my bed and roll on our sides to finish our conversations for the day, we consider it a tradition. We get it all off our chests and out in the open so nothing haunts us in our dreams. Childish, possibly but when it comes to me and my peaches we don't seem to care too much. "That's good. Him and Josh are painting the town red as we speak."

"It's a Tuesday." I whisper in astonishment.

"And?" I guess she makes perfect sense. Josh isn't a bad boy, we consider him adventurous. His motto of 'only living once' AKA the annoying term 'YOLO' is something that has no limits and guides his actions in everything he does. Rock climbing? Sure, let's go without a harness. That's his way of thinking and it scares me more than anything. I tend to think things through and over process every little thing that enters my mind. "They want to go cliff diving."

And now I'm a blubbering mess, me+heights=dead. I don't like heights, and I sure as hell am not going to willingly throw myself off a cliff. "No." I reply tersely. In all honesty I'm trying to mimic Lucas' tone from his conversation with Charlie so there is no room for discussion but it comes out as timid and now I'm disappointed.

"You don't have to jump but come with us! We'll make a day out of it, bring 'the 5 musketeers' as you have coined us." Uh oh, "Yeah I heard that, despite what your pride wants you to think."

I snicker and glance down at my thumbs that are twiddling together, "Okay but not this weekend. Let's go next weekend."

"YAY!" Her arms snake around my neck and gives me a final squeeze before releasing me from her anaconda grip. "I'll let them know."

"But if someone forces me to jump- cough, cough Lucas- then I'm not speaking to anyone for as long as I live."

She giggles and places her phone back on the nightstand, "You sound like Darla from 'The Little Rascals'… 'I never want to speak to you as long as I live'." I roll my eyes and lay down on my back, and then flip to my stomach as soon as I realize my mistake. I can't sleep on my back too uncomfortable. "You just need a ring to throw at us in case that happens."

In case that happens I'm bringing a pocket knife for the castration I have promised Mr. Friar. Josh is all about the YOLO life but he'd never force me to jump. He loves me and is my uncle, in fact if Lucas does try to pull something I'm sure he would defend me. I'm sure…

Right?

GMWGMWGMWGMW

Let me know what you think lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4-Walk 4 Water

"Riley you stupid whore you forgot to turn off your alarm." Ah I love it when Maya whispers sweet nothings into my ear on this fine Saturday morning. Kelsea Ballerini's 'Peter Pan' is dancing in my otherwise eerily silent room. I can't seem to move my arms to turn off the alarm so I decide to let it play until it turns off by itself after 2 minutes in hopes I can go back to sleep with little issue.

Unfortunately I have issue and decide to ponder over this past week. This entire week was the same, I'd get a text message from Lucas early in the morning stating he was picking me up for school even though my father or Josh could have easily driven me, especially since he's been taking Maya to school since my car went belly up. I protest saying it is fine that he doesn't need to do that especially because he has to travel the opposite direction of school and because he's Lucas Friar. Either way, I end up in his car. We get to school and he follows me around, or rather I follow him around… not because I want to but because his arm around my shoulder that I'd continually shove off seemed to mosey its way back and dictate my movements throughout the halls.

Seeing as he's popular and 'the bad boy' as many girls have termed him he tends to be a chatty Kathy. Stopping every few seconds to speak to someone new as if it had been years since they've seen each other when in reality they spoke if not the passing period before then the day before. In class he gets us in trouble because he won't leave me alone. At lunch all my friends stare at him in wonderment as if he's the shiny new toy and they can't help but fawn over him and try to find their reflection in his midst, and yes that includes Farkle. It's as if Mr. Minkus has found his idol, he practically stares at Lucas as the girls trip on their own jaws while walking by. Art comes around and the brothers give their death stares to one another while Missy gives one to me… why? I don't know. She's got the one that I want, shouldn't I be glaring at her? Sadly, that won't ever happen.

After art, he again forces me into his vehicle and by the time Friday came around I didn't put up a fight when he hoisted me over his shoulder in a way to show off his strength. I'm not an idiot, I don't miss the death glares and whispers that are being spread around the school by the petty girls who have thrown themselves at him and received zero interest in return. I'm sure they think it's my fault since I'm one of the few females he associates with, but if they truly understood our 'like hate relationship' then they'd realize I'm not a threat. In fact I'm the furthest thing from it. The one thing that did change was him hanging out at my house because my lovely father was always home.

Don't get me wrong, I love my daddy. I'm his pumpkin and I appreciate as well as understand his protectiveness of me. I'm his one and only daughter and he knows how boys are, but even in class he looks terrified that I'm going to pounce on top of Lucas like a lion on a gazelle. I'd like to think I have some sort of self-control even if I was attracted to Lucas. So I try to politely decline when he insists on coming inside but when that doesn't work I yell 'NO' and run inside so he can't follow me. At this point my stomach makes a 'roar' like a dragon and I realize that I'm terribly hungry. "Go get food you monster." Maya tries to shove me out of the bed and I do willingly, when food is on the line why on earth would I try to fight it.

"Gladly." I reply but I go the bathroom first and after doing my business I wash my hands and face and braid my hair to the side before brushing my teeth. I know it's silly to brush my teeth before I eat, but I kind of have a weird thing with my teeth, in fact up until last year I would get up in the middle of the night to brush them. I didn't mean to, but when I'd get up to go to the bathroom I would think 'eh why not'. I practically skip out of my room avoiding all the voices that are echoing throughout my home and solely focus on the heavenly aroma of bacon that is currently invading my nostrils. I love pig.

I exit the hallway with haste and see my mother at the stove flipping pancakes in one hand and turning bacon with the other. She's seriously 'super mom', a bad ass lawyer and caring homemaker. "Morning momma." I kiss her cheek and spin around to face my dad who is reading the paper, because he's old and sipping on his coffee. "Morning daddy."

"Morning pumpkin." I manage to sneak a piece of bacon and focus my gaze to the living room in search of my little brother. But instead of my little brother, who I'm assuming is still sleeping I see 2 men sitting on the couch playing video games. Let me just say that I understand why one is here, he's my uncle and my dad's brother, not to mention Maya's boyfriend and he knows she's here. But the gentleman or rather, Neanderthal sitting next to him is in no way related to this family. Not by blood or marriage so why is he currently slamming his thumb on MY pink PS4 controller as if his life depended on it?

"Could someone explain to me as to why Lucas Friar is in our home?"

I can practically hear his lips turn up into his signature smirk, though he hasn't acknowledged me yet I know he knows that I know he's here. Did you keep up with that? "He's here for breakfast." My mother chirps in a surprisingly upbeat tone. I'm assuming because we have company, she's normally chipper but on Saturday's she refrains from overly exerting her energy.

"And you allowed this?"

I point my accusatory finger towards my father, he was the one that was supposed to be on my side. "Yes pumpkin I did. You two seem to be getting along, he gets along with my brother I don't see why not." He replies as a matter of fact while sipping his coffee.

"Getting along?" I question.

"Yes I see you two together all the time in school." What is he playing at? He's supposed to belong to the over protective I can't even smell another man's cologne club.

I start to laugh, but it comes out as a forced scoff, "Because we have every single class together." I feel as if I've had this conversation with him before. "Literally."

"Morning Riles." A slight shiver vibrates throughout my body with his voice. No matter how much he annoys me it is hard to deny the fact he can makes a woman's knees weak with his smooth as caramel tenor. In fact everything about Lucas is as smooth as caramel, his voice and looks, even the way he treats others. Effectively winning over everyone in my family… including my father.

"This is truly abnormal." I reply while pouring me some orange juice from the fridge. I purposely ignore his greeting and take my delicious pulp free liquid down the hall and to my bedroom to wake up my best friend who is going to help me through this breakfast so I don't go to jail for murder. This is my Saturday for goodness sakes. "Maya Penelope Hart. Open your damn eyes and give me your full and undivided attention."

I'm not asking for much.

She grunts and after rubbing her eyes from the blur that the morning tends to bring her icy orbs gaze upon me with curiosity and anger. Definitely anger. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why your boyfriend brought over Lucas Friar on this fine Saturday morning."

She grunts again and pulls the covers over her head, how dare she? "He's your uncle!"

"Not right now, I disown him and he is all yours. Get your butt up out of bed because apparently he is staying for breakfast and I need someone who is sane to get me through it." I determinedly state, but after 30 seconds of no movement I set my glass down and tug the comforter off of her lifeless form. The answer is yes.

She's back asleep.

"WAKE UP!"

Her blonde hair flies behind her in an effort to catch up as she abruptly sits upright in my bed. "Wait… did you say he's staying for breakfast?"

I nod my head, no I don't find the fact that she remembers exactly what we were saying before she fell asleep to be weird or even remotely odd. "Yes. My father says that since we're 'getting along' it shouldn't be an issue."

"5 minutes and I'll be in the living room." I sigh and plop myself down on the bed as she shuffles her feet across my floor. "Make yourself useful and go wake up Auggie I'm sure he could distract Lucas so he doesn't bug you."

And that is why she's my best friend.

I waste no time in scurrying across the hall and jumping on my brother's bed. "Wake up Auggie. Wake up Auggie. Wake up Auggie and a wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." I shake his body and he slowly removes the covers from his face. "Wake up nose. Wake up nose. Wake up nose and a wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." I clutch his nose and move it from left to right.

"If you weren't my sister I'd wrestle you."

"Meaning if I wasn't longer and seemingly stronger than you- for now- you'd wrestle me." I quip and ruffle his hair. "Get up, Lucas is here and-"

He's out of bed and heading towards the living room. So much for finishing my sentence, isn't that a little disrespectful? I sigh, it's filled with content as I retrieve my glass and meander back into the kitchen. Lucas gives me his signature swoon worthy smirk and I find myself actually looking over his appearance once he breaks eye contact. Dark denim wash jeans with a plain red tee shirt that hugs his arms and is tucked into his black belt buckle. I hate that he is so easy on the eyes, makes it harder for me to despise him.

However, that's all I've ever known is to hate and fight him with every fiber of my being. So this whole friendship thing is a tough egg to crack. "Good morning again family. I apologize for my recent outburst but I'm going to blame it on the fact that I was caught off guard from the outsider's presence." That brought out a few laughs and a chuckle from the evil mastermind himself.

I decide to help my mom finish up everything but the emerald orbs staring at the back of my head doesn't go unnoticed, nevertheless it does go unmentioned. I place the plates down on the table buffet style and find the only empty seat to be by Lucas but that's okay he's completely enthralled by conversation with my brother. "Dig in." I announce and meander towards my seat. I hurriedly make a plate knowing that with the men at this table I won't be able to get anything.

"So what are you kids doing today?" My mom questions with the arch of an eyebrow.

I shrug and take a look outside, sunny and I'm assuming hot. "We haven't really thought about it." I gesture towards Maya who is giving me a small smile before turning back towards Josh. "What about you and dad?"

"Well honey your father and I have some exciting news." Uh oh. That's what they said whenever she was pregnant with Auggie. "Your father and I have signed up to join a mission trip to build wells in Africa." My eyes widen with both pride and shock. "It was kind of a last minute thing but we're so excited, you know how we all signed up for the 'Walk 4 Water' where you walk 4 miles for a fundraiser."

"Yes." That's tomorrow after church, crap I forgot about that.

"Well those funds are going towards our mission trip. Your father will be teaching children how to read and write also." My mom clutches my dad's hand with a larger than life smile. "So we leave next month."

I take a sip of my juice avoiding Lucas' curious and itching ears. Nosy. "For how long?"

"1 month." My eyes widen, they should have discussed this in private I can sense Maya's mischievous plans uprooting in her brain. "We probably should have talked about this with you before we signed up but at the same time it was an opportunity we couldn't pass up. Your father and I both need a break and what better way to do that than giving love and support where it's needed most?"

I realize that I'm holding orange juice in my mouth and instantly swallow it down. "Wow, that's so great you guys. So will Auggie and I be staying here… or?"

This is the part where they fill in the blank but it seems as if they are wanting to keep me on edge. They look at each other with a knowing twinkle in their eye. "That's up to you ultimately. Auggie will be going to stay with grandma and grandpa." I find myself frowning, I love my little brother. "Only on the weekends if you'd prefer that. I know how close you two are. So during the week he can stay with you, and on the weekends he will go over there since you're a teenager and I'm sure want to have a life." Now I'm beaming. "That means you'd have to cook dinner and grocery shop and take him to and from school during the week."

"I can do that." I reply with a coy smile. "Right bubba?"

"Yuh." That's my brother trying to be a 'gangster'. I roll my eyes and give him a fist bump.

"I think that's great you guys. I'm happy for you, now next topic does anyone want to take my place in the 'Walk 4 Water' tomorrow?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Unfortunately, no one took me up on my offer to fill in my position but of course Josh, Maya and yes Lucas all signed up last minute through our church to join us. So as of right now we're walking around Hobby Lobby for paint. We're making our own shirts to wear, idea courtesy of me! It's not going to be much just white tee shirts with splattered paint all over it. But we thought it'd be a fun project for us seeing as we have nothing else to do today. Which is surprising for Josh, usually he has a million ideas of things to do. "So party at your place when your parents are gone?" I shove Lucas and hopefully shove the idea out of his head. "Kidding sweet cheeks. We don't want your place torn to shreds."

"No kidding." I snort and finally find the fabric paint. "THANK YOU JESUS!" I shout while attracting attention from all of my friends and a few employees. I instantly grab the purple and green paint and snatch a few paint brushes to use for flinging. After everyone has chosen their paint colors and after getting iron on letters- a last minute idea, we make our way up front. "So how's my car looking?"

A boyish grin approaches his lips and I'm well aware he knows something I don't know. I have that 'grin' committed to memory, unfortunately. "It's been ready. Did I forget to mention?"

My jaw is slacked, my eyes are wide and my fists are clenched. So the only thing I do is punch him. "LUCAS! Why didn't you tell me?!"

His broad shoulders rise and fall while he caresses his arm, "Why do you punch like a man?"

"Years of practice. Now tell me why you chose to avoid that little bit of information?" In other words why didn't you tell me that my car was ready so we could have what's known as 'separation'. In some weird way though, his reoccurring presence hasn't bothered me that much.

"I just thought I'd grace you with my presence." He bows as soon as we come to a halt in the line to check out.

"Dude why are you bowing?" Josh questions while stifling a laugh.

Maya snickers while my stalker rises from his position. "I'm showing Riles that I'm gracing her with my presence." He points out.

"You're such an air head. If that's what you're trying to prove then I'm supposed to bow to you."

He wiggles his eyebrows and steps forward, "I like that idea."

I place my hands on his chest, in what he thinks is a suggestive gesture but with all my force I push him backwards. "In your dreams Friar."

"Always Matthews." After arguing for 5 minutes on who was going to pay for 'my stuff', Lucas stole my wallet and paid for it. I'm Miss. Independent, just like Kelly Clarkson's song and that was a hit to my ego.

"Do you always get your way?" I ask him on the way home and with an arrogant smile he nods his head. My eyes roll and I inhale deeply, little did I know I would be breathing in his cologne. It's so… manly. If that even makes sense. "You don't find the fact that I'm always around even slightly irritating?"

He chuckles and shakes his head no, "If I did then I wouldn't have come to your house this morning."

"Yeah that was a huge surprise." I chuckle and watch as the trees zoom by. Josh and Maya are in Josh's two seater mustang that he insists on driving everywhere even though Lucas' Camaro could fit us all. But I can't say I blame him, if I had that car I'd drive it everywhere too. "Wait, where are we going? My house is about 5 minutes that way?" I glance towards the driver and give him a good ol' death glare that always gets 'em talking.

"We can't do this in your apartment. It gets too messy, so we're going to my backyard."

My muscles instantly tense up at the mention of going to his house. The Jell-O filled memories along with Charlie and Missy's presence possibly being there is enough to make me jump out of this car. "Relax sweet cheeks. Charlie is gone and I promise no more Jell-O pranks."

But that leaves room for so many more opportunities to prank me that don't involve Jell-O. "So you were serious about the whole being friend's thing? That wasn't just to lower my guard so you could make my dress fall at prom in front of everyone?"

He laughs and rubs his chin as if contemplating the idea, shoot. "Not that, that idea is terrible because it isn't but do you honestly think I'd embarrass you like that?"

"I can't say I haven't thought about wearing another dress underneath." I quip, but the seriousness in my voice doesn't make it seem that way.

His laughter fills the car, and effectively my ears, "Don't worry Riles. I was serious when I said I wanted to be friends with you. Why do you think I haven't pranked you all week?"

I shrug as the car comes to a steady halt in his driveway. I feel like I'm on an uphill rollercoaster. "Again, to make me lower my guard and to not castrate you all at the same time. It's a win-win for you. You keep your boys and your utter joy at my expense."

"You're paranoid."

I can't help the spew of laughter that doesn't really have a stopping point. "That's rich." I clutch my sides in an effort to alleviate pain but let's be honest when has that ever worked? I even realize my nemesis is laughing along with me. "Paranoid?" I wipe the tears from my eyes and manage to sit up straight. "Who on earth do you think made me that way?!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you everyone so much for the encouraging comments you are all wonderful! I thoroughly enjoy writing this fanfic. Their playful dynamic reminds me of my husband and I! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5-Friends Close Enemies Closer

"ALRIGHT! This is boring!" I flip my gaze over to Josh who's sitting on the grass with his arms crossed like a toddler. "Enough of just throwing paint." He rips the paint brush out of my hands and gives me an apologetic smile. I can see the gears in his mind turning on the left side of his brain. "Put the shirts on and ladies pull up your hair." Ah, yup this is going to get messy. I see where you're going Josh. I feel you, we're on the same wave length. We do as we're told and even when my hair is in a ponytail it is still long. To avoid even more damage I put it in a messy bun atop my head and see that Maya did the same. "Lucas if you would be so kind as to pass the paintbrushes back out to their respective owners."

I knit my brows together in confusion, why is he acting like a tool? "Sweet cheeks." He gives me a smirk while passing me the brush and I instantly avert my gaze. I hate that nick name. I glance at Lucas who has removed his red shirt and is simply wearing the white one we got for decorating. A small teensy weensy part of me, that is much larger than I care to admit wishes I would have seen what his stomach was like. There's two ways I look at skinnier people.

Toned because they are naturally skinny and don't have to work for it.

And toned because they work their asses off.

I'm in the latter category and even then I'm not 'toned'. My stomach is flat but it doesn't have defined muscle, I have a 4 pack when I flex. Those lower abs are extremely hard. "ONE…TWO…THREE!" So I have no idea what's going on. Not until Lucas comes up and flings his brush at me. Awe, now I have orange on my shirt… now I get it. I grin and start chasing after him with my brush flinging it as if my life depended on it.

He spins around and starts to run backwards because he loves to rub in the fact he's more athletic and runs faster than I do. I will my legs to move faster because I have a great plan! The mother of all plans! I'm a foot away from him now and right at the last second I leap for him in an effort to tackle him to the ground. But I don't.

And no I don't land on the grass.

He's carrying me, like a groom carrying a bride through the threshold. How did this even happen?! "How is this position even possible from the way I jumped?" I seethe.

"Awe sweet cheeks I like this position." My lips naturally purse together and though it wasn't what I wanted to do I swipe his shirt with my purple paint. "Oh Riles, now you're going to pay for that." I squeal and try to wiggle out of his arms. I hate those words, besides the word 'moist' there's really no words I hate more. I'm sure you're wondering why I hate the word 'moist' and I have no good answer, just deal with it. I fall on the grass with a thud and sprint towards my best friend who is running away from Josh. "Sweet cheeks?" He sings and he's close which only erupts a squeal from my voice box.

As I'm running I don't notice the small hole that my foot is about to land in and effectively be the downfall of me and my shirt. My foot gets caught and I can already feel the pain of my face landing on the ground. But once the sensation of a pair of hands wrapping around my waist, I don't land on my face or on the grass. My back lands on Lucas' chest. He took the brunt of the fall, that's… noble. My breathing is heavy, my chest rising and falling with each over exaggerated movement. "Thank you." I breathe.

"No problem Riles." I smile and notice that he's staring at my eyes as much as I'm staring at his. Okay, time to break this awkward moment. With one fluid motion my brush connects to his cheek. I giggle and try to squirm out of his grasp but he isn't having it. "So you want to play that way?!"

Oh. No. A few seconds later I'm pinned down on my back and he's making tribal art on my face. Don't ask me how I got here because not even I know. "LUCAS!" My arms are locked to the ground by his knees and though I'm trying to keep my mouth closed I can't stop myself from laughing.

"Finito! It's magnifico!" I'm pretty sure that's not proper Italian. He rolls off of me and we're laying side by side in the grass.

"Alright well, you painted my face I get to paint your shirt."

His jaw drops in utter disdain for what I just said, "That's not fair."

I smack his arm and sit upright. "All is fair in love and war. And honestly this," I gesture towards my face, "Is not fair. Lord only knows how long this will take to get off."

"Listen sweet cheeks if you wanted a reason to touch my abs and body you could have just asked me. I have no problem with it. I know I'm impossible to resist."

I shake my head. How can one person be so full of themselves? "Do tell how you became so arrogant. And trust me it is possible to resist, you and I have been at each other's throats since I laughed at you when you fell on your face and broke your nose." Ah, the good old days. How time flies when you aren't having fun and being tortured. I assume that's why he started to pick on me, I was the only one laughing out loud. Most kids stifled their laughter, or were worried. Don't get me wrong I was worried, I always played Doctor Riley Matthews when I was younger but I was just laughing at how it happened.

"Yeah have I mentioned I still haven't forgiven you for that yet?" He says that so nonchalant as if holding onto a grudge since the fourth grade is a completely normal thing. "But I guess we can call it even because of everything I did to you."

"EVEN!?" My brush stops moving across his shirt. "We are nowhere close to _even_ bucko! If anything it is like Lucas Friar 500 to Riley Matthews 1. I would go higher, and I should considering you pranked me every day of school since that gloomy day. I'm letting you off easy!"

He graces the world with a smile and even chuckles. "I think I should change your nickname to firecracker." Please do. I pretend not to like it because if I do he'll keep it at sweet cheeks. So I continue my work on his shirt, I have to make sure you can read it from a good distance away. "Nah." Damn it. "I prefer sweet cheeks. Brings a certain sense of nostalgia, no?"

"Bad nostalgia." I mutter under my breath. Josh and Maya are across the backyard giggling while Josh seemingly destroys her shirt, I say destroys but in reality he's just squirting paint directly onto the shirt. That's going to take a long time to dry. Lucas lifts his hand and brings it to the top of my head, oh goodness is he about to noogie me? I thought we said no more pranks! On reflex I freeze, he's like a T-Rex I've mentioned that before, if he can't see me maybe he won't act. He grips something within my hair and while staring at me with no sense of shame, he pulls out the rubber band.

I gulp as my hair falls down and cascades down my back and shoulder while some gets caught in the wind. That was, I dare say intimate but any moment that doesn't involve Lucas and I arguing can be considered that. "Riley?"

My eyes widen while Lucas' narrow. I freeze while he turns his head with a power I can't even muster if I tried. I'm shocked, and he's… angry? Why? It's no surprise his cousin lives here too. Okay Riles, play it cool keep working on his shirt that you're almost done with anyways and give him small acknowledgements. "Hey Charlie." L-U-C.

"What are you doing?"

I open my mouth to answer but as always Lucas beats me to it. _"We_ are making shirts for a fundraiser _we_ are going to be in tomorrow. Can _we_ help you?" He is really making it clear that Lucas and I are working together. Is all of this just to make Charlie mad? Nah, the criminal mastermind could do so much more to irritate him than use me for that, and anything else would affect Charlie way more.

I roll my eyes at his insensitivity and after I finish the 'S' I smile and glance at the object of my affections. "We're participating in the 'Walk 4 Water' tomorrow. It's a 4 mile walk to fund-raise for wells to be built in Africa. All 4 of us decided to make shirts, because we had nothing else to do today. And since Lucas did this to my face." I gesture to the orange paint that might as well be a mask, "I decided I could decorate his shirt."

He smirks and glances at my masterpiece. "Lucas loves Riley?" I start to giggle at my handy work.

"Oh and the final touch a heart!" The green eyed man in front of me snatches my wrist. He isn't mad, but man he's got cat like reflexes.

"I can live without the heart. Thank you though Riles."

Charlie and Lucas are having their own conversation and I'm in my own little world. I paint my hand, I know it's silly but just wait. It'll be the finishing touch on his shirt and since he's so enthralled with the venomous words they're throwing at each other he won't even realize what I'm doing until it is too late. Once my hand is successfully coated in purple paint I wait for the opportune moment. And in 3… 2… 1…, I rise on my knees and put my palm on the center of his tee shirt. "What are you doing sweet cheeks?"

"I painted my hand." I reply without a worry in the world. When I start to apply more pressure I realize nothing is moving underneath me. I move my hand and sit back down on the grass and with my clean hand I poke at his stomach.

"Riley what are you doing?" That was Charlie, Lucas however looks as smug as ever.

I have no idea why God blessed my tormentor with a nice body but he did and I hate it. Because right now what I'm doing is inadvertently complimenting him and that is just not how this relationship works. I'm actually stretching the truth to consider what we have a 'relationship'. I'd consider it a 'friendship on the rise'. Furthermore I started poking at his abs without even realizing it, for every action there's an equal and opposite reaction. And unfortunately, my reaction is a big red face that is noticeable even under the orange paint. Kill. Me. Now. "I honestly have no idea." I reply before rising off the grass and away from my demise.

I end up inside and in their bathroom, all the while making sure that I don't touch a thing. Luckily Gloria was in the kitchen and led me to where I needed to go. I ended up cleaning off my hands, but decided to leave on the face paint. Mostly because that is going to take a good portion of time, my hand alone was 10 to 15 minutes. Once I'm fully satisfied that I won't get purple paint anywhere I open the bathroom door and decide to face my fate with that embarrassing stunt I pulled earlier. "What the hell are you doing here?" And I'd much rather be doing that then listening to her voice right now.

I spin on my heels and give her a small smile, "Lucas brought-"

"I don't care." She interrupts. And when I say 'she' I mean Missy Bradford. As usual looking stunning in a floral baby doll dress. Her honey colored hair is curled, and it looks like it took hours, along with her make up. I just can't justify taking that long to look that way when it is completely ruined by the end of the day or by the shower you inevitably take. I'm all about dressing up but, every day? I bet she looks like a completely different person without all of that on.

"Then why'd you ask?" I question with sheer curiosity. I've always wondered, this isn't the first time she's asked me a question and then said 'I don't care'. Why waste your breath in the first place?

She forces out a laugh maniacally and takes a few steps forward, "I'm not going to say this again. I think you remember what happened sophomore year when you tried to steal Charlie away from me."

Both Lucas and Missy have a masterful mind, they both can come up with evil plans to embarrass, or ruin someone else. However the different between the two is Lucas wouldn't ever ruin, he never did that to me. Occasionally he'd embarrass me, but when he'd pour water on me or even the time he glued feathers to my skin that was all in private. He had a tendency to do the smaller stuff in school that wouldn't make me run away crying. Missy on the other hand is the exact opposite, her main goal is to ruin someone. So when the talent show came along and it was my turn to sing, I was up in the middle of the stage in the middle of the chorus and I was pantsed. I should have worn a dress… sadly I didn't listen to my mother.

Coming from a 17 year old soon to be 18 year old, listen to your mother. At least I wore cute underwear that day, and I think I got the sympathy vote because I didn't finish the song but won the talent show. Though no one could directly link the crime to the crime boss, AKA Missy she made it known in her subtle ways that it was her. A small wave and a smirk was all I needed to know. "I'm not trying to steal Charlie, Lucas brought me."

"Then why is he outside arguing with Lucas right now?"

I furrow my brows, her logic makes zero sense. "Listen to what you just said. You think I'm trying to steal him when he's outside with Lucas and I'm inside, with you." I try to repeat it as slowly as possible but even then I think she's going to have a hard time grasping the feeble concept. "Just whistle, he'll come running." With one small head nod indicating I was done with this conversation I spun back on my heels to head outside.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID RILEY!" And if I was comfortable with flipping you off Missy I would. I hate to say that Charlie acts like a dog. But it's true, he's whipped and has no mind of his own. Which is becoming more and more evident as of late, not quite sure why. That's probably the thing I don't like about him, I'd probably hate that even if we were dating and his attention was on me so much. That and his letterman, bro it is almost 90 degrees outside just take it off.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't even notice a wall that I inevitably run into. Well more like a Lucas that I run into. I'm rubbing my head from the knot I can feel rising and being stabled by his hands when he speaks up, "What'd she say?"

I cock my head to the side and look up at him, "What?"

"Don't play dumb, I heard her yell down the hallway when I came looking for you."

Oh. I literally had no idea what he was talking about, it was probably because I now have a concussion from your stainless steel chest. "Oh don't worry about it. Seriously Lucas my head hurts now, that isn't normal." I gesture towards his chest and his serious face turns to an amused one.

"Thank you sweet cheeks." His grip on my hips tighten and I don't know if it is an instinctual reaction for him but I'm very much aware of our close proximity. "Now seriously what'd she say?"

I shrug aimlessly and give him a smile indicating I'm not bothered because I'm truly not. She can't get mad over something that isn't happening. "She just thinks I'm trying to steal Charlie away because I'm here. Even though I told her twice I came with you."

"Petty." He mumbles under his breath. "Don't worry sweet cheeks. You're under my protection."

I scoff and put a little space in between us. "I guess that can make up for all the years I was under your thumb." I quip. But he does have a point, since we are always and I mean always together what's she going to do? Missy isn't afraid of a lot, but she tends to keep her mouth shut around Lucas and I am more than positive he is her kryptonite.

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

I pretend to ponder over what he just said and tap my chin in a mocking manner. "Nope. I don't think 5 years of your pranks can be let go as easily as you may think."

He snaps his fingers and steps closer to me, am I high on paint fumes or does the mixture of the paint and his cologne actually smell decent? "And here I thought I could flash a smile and you'd be weak in the knees."

"And I'm 10 feet tall."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lift my leg and place my foot on the floor.

Lift my leg and place my foot on the floor.

Yes I'm mentally telling myself how to walk even though I've done it all morning. I've walked 4 miles to be exact, well I ran the first with Mr. Friar and wanted to die after that so we decided to walk the rest of the way and I was perfectly fine with that. But now I'm regretting even signing up in the first place, why couldn't I have just donated the money and not gone? All in all the walk was a success, we still don't know the full total we raised but I'm pretty pumped to find out. Maya ended up getting a piggy back ride from Josh the last half mile and even though my nemesis insisted I didn't allow it. Auggie was stuck to my side, let me rephrase that he was stuck to Lucas' side. But he didn't seem to mind at all, in fact I think they could consider themselves friends. It's sweet that the 'bad boy' has a soft spot for kids.

My mom and dad didn't walk with any sort of haste and I'm pretty sure they are still completing the walk even though it is 8 o'clock at night and the walk officially ended 2 hours ago. Either way they aren't home, and since I finally got my car back from Lucas, I was able to give Auggie a ride back no matter how much my legs hurt.

I really should do something as a 'thank you' for Lucas fixing my car. It's running better than before and he even replaced my fluids and windshield wipers. The saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' is a great rule of thumb, and one that inadvertently I lived by a good portion of my life. I know Lucas' favorite food, snacks, drinks and much, much more. With my mind made up I took the elevator down to the bottom floor and slowly made my way 2 minutes down the block. I say slowly because I'm sore to the touch.

Did I mention my mom also owns a bakery slash coffee shop? She inherited it, and business is better than ever. Luckily it is still open and since I make myself at home all the time, the staff asks no questions. Which is good because I don't really want to explain that I'm down here making my arch nemesis his favorite treat because he kindly fixed my car and it's now running better than ever.

Not a lot of people would understand that.

Hell, I hardly understand it.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Thank you so much for reading.


	6. Chapter 6-Kelsea Ballerini is Bae

**A/N:Lucas and Charlie are cousins. I will go back and read through the story to fix it, I'm so sorry about that. I changed it at the last minute.**

 _I know better that you and her are together.  
And I would never wanna be a heart wrecker.  
She's a good girl and you're her world.  
And I don't want to start a war.  
But she calls you baby and baby you know I wanna be yours._

"You know when I said to change your alarm?" I grunt at Maya letting her know that I'm listening. Real lady like. "I meant to something other than Kelsea Ballerini."

I fling my finger at her in an accusatory manner, "KELSEA BALLERINI IS BAE!" If I'm being completely honest I want to wash my mouth out with soap because I used that word 'bae'. "Life." I whisper, I have a more than slight obsession with her and I have decided I'd go lesbian for her. No doubt in my mind.

"You're so crazy." The blonde next to me mumbles before falling onto the floor. Told you it was a tradition. I made sure to hide the tin of peanut butter fudge in my bag because they'd be all gone if she saw them. If you would have told me 2 weeks ago I'd be making fudge for my arch nemesis I'd laugh in your face, but before doing so I'd make sure my breath stunk. However this morning as the hot water runs down my back and eases my muscles that are still aching from the strenuous activity from the day before, I think I can remove the title 'arch' from the phrase 'arch nemesis' when referring to Lucas Friar. He's simply my nemesis, maybe and I mean maybe we can be 'acquaintances' one day.

After pulling my hair down from its messy bun I let it fall to my mid back and shrug. There's a slight wave and it actually looks like I did something with it. After applying a little powder and mascara I trudge towards my closet. You can tell my best friend has been in here from the pile of clothes that reside on the floor. She stays 5 out of 7 nights of the week, her mom is always working and her father is M.I.A. the jerk, so they made a deal on the 2 nights Katie has off she has to stay home! Gets my blood boiling just thinking about her father, I could never leave her, she's too perfect to leave. Josh is a lucky man. A few seconds later I'm being shoved out of the way and Maya is forcing some clothes in my hand. "What's this?"

"They're clothes." She says in a 'duh' tone. "You put them on your body because Eve ate the forbidden fruit that God made very clear to not eat so he punished mankind." I mindlessly blink and stare at her. "You can thank her for periods, and pain during pregnancy." I muffle a few choice words under my breath and shimmy the clothes on. I say shimmy because they actually… fit. I look down at my attire, dark skinny jeans and a purple v neck shirt that fits snugly to my torso. "Look at you peaches. I'd date you."

"I am dating no one."

My eyes widen in fear when my best friend passes me a pair of ankle boots. "Put them on."

"You don't understand I'll get dizzy."

"They are like inch and a half heels max and they aren't stilettos. You won't fall."

After pouting for 5 minutes and begging her to please just leave me be and let me wear my converse, I lose. After zipping them up she passes me a belt, "why?!" I whine, "They already fit nicely." Though my normal jeans are much more comfortable.

"It's called accessorizing now quit your damn complaining and put it on."

I grunt and snatch it away from her, "touchy." I mumble and slide the belt through the loops of my jeans. "Is there a reason I look like a girl today?"

She cocks her head to the side and the mischievous smile makes a grand appearance. "Just wanted to see if you had boobs and a butt."

"YOU KNOW I HAVE A BUTT!" I'm quite offended she said that, after the 'twerking' lessons she directed. It was like 3 o'clock in the morning and we were delirious, give us a little bit of a break. Just a teensy one, we would never do that in public. Firstly because we'd embarrass ourselves and secondly it attracts all kinds of attention… the wrong kind of attention.

"Let's go to school." She sings and snatches our bags.

My first step and I am falling face first into the hardwood. "This is an awful, awful, awful idea." Because my face is still on the ground, I wasn't sure if she heard me.

But her next statement tells me otherwise as she lifts me off the floor. "Well so is pining after Charlie all these years but you still do it."

Ouch. That hurt. "I'm going to ignore the very hurtful thing you just said and hold your low blood sugar accountable." Even though I know that's not it. Maya loves me and I her, however she despises the way Charlie makes me feel and in turn despises him. It isn't his fault, he doesn't know and quite frankly I don't want him to. It'd be embarrassing and I'd be rejected so what's the point in all of it?

"You know that's not it right?"

Groan.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

As usual since it is 'my car my music' we jammed out to Kelsea Ballerini. Well I did, my friend tried not to throw up. She said she'd like her if I didn't wear her out so much but I find that hard to believe. Maya listens to Linkin Park and 3 Days Grace and I'm over here like 'howdy y'all'. "MAYA!" I snatch her wrist and face palm myself with my other hand. "I forgot my hoodie."

"So?"

"I need my hoodie. You made me look like a hussy!" I whisper yell and she continues to walk into school, dragging me with her no matter how hard my heels dig into the ground. My 'five foot of fury' is surprisingly strong.

"I did not make you look like a hussy. I made you look like a girl that has fashion sense." I take that offensively, I happen to enjoy my more than hilarious tee shirts. 'I can't adult today', 'I'm over tomorrow, today', 'No, I'm not listening', and my personal favorite 'I need coffee first'. Eventually I realize I'm ruining her shoes and quit whining about my hoodie. Maybe Farkle has one.

As soon as I step into the hallways of my dreaded high school eyes flicker towards me. Some are acting as if I'm a new student and if I wasn't hiding behind my hoodie all the time that may hurt my feelings. I cross my arms over my chest when Maya throws them down. "You look beautiful Riles, relax. Also if you cross your arms your boobs will pop and I know you don't want that."

"I loathe you." I seethe while glaring at her as if she was the sun. I open my locker and unload everything but my first period books and Lucas' fudge. I wonder where that boy is at, he's usually waiting by my locker like the stalker he is. He still has yet to give me a definitive answer on how he found out about my schedule, is he like a secret agent! That would explain his mysterious disappearance.

I start bouncing on my heels excitedly, getting lost in thought about me knowing a secret agent when a pair of hands hold my hips from behind. That's when I freeze, I'm vaguely aware that my shirt has risen exposing my hip bones, and the strong hold on them is terrifying me. "Um… could you not?" My voice dry and raspy and extremely unconvincing comes with a laugh that was clearly forced.

"What's the matter?" A husky voice whispers in my ear, and though I know I've heard that voice it doesn't register in my mind. Neither does Maya's not so hidden laughter. I've never had someone hold me like this and though it sounds creepy since I have absolutely no clue as to who is holding me… I like it.

The sound of someone's throat clearing startles me and I jump out of my entranced state. I spin on my heels and shove the perpetrator away.

Lucas.

Gabriel.

Friar.

He's laughing hysterically and has his hands are up in surrender. "Look at you sweet cheeks." I want to say 'I don't have a mirror' but decide silence is best since I just absolutely embarrassed myself. I was putty in Lucas Friar's hand! Was I that starved for male attention?!

"Doesn't she look hot?"

He nods and gives me a sly wink, "I always thought that though." My traitorous heart beats slightly faster and I can only muster up a glare before slamming my locker shut.

"First of all LIES! Second of all don't do that whole hip holding from behind thing." I point my finger and glare, "No. Sir."

He cocks his head to the side and takes a few steps forward, his eyes shamelessly raking over my form that is more than revealed with these clothes. With every step forward I take one back, I curse myself for inhaling and enjoying his cologne. "I am not lying and why not?" I move back and feel the cold steel on my skin, my skin breaks out in goosebumps and I desperately look around for Maya. The whore! She's gone! His arms trap me in and I decide at that moment to get my life together, "It was obvious you liked it."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"Not."

"To."

OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK! How could I be so stupid? "Told you sweet cheeks. I'm irresistible."

"Yeah like a pet dinosaur." I snap, "and the carnivorous kind." He chuckles and tosses his arm over my shoulder. As usual I brush it off but seconds later it is back. Like a damn leech.

"Let's get to class." We saunter down the hallway, I get several 'welcome to John Adams' and 'Are you new here's'. Lucas looks on with a questioning expression but doesn't say anything.

One of my books falls when I try to pull my shirt down to cover my stomach in its entirety. Dag nabit! I hunch down effectively dropping Lucas' arm in the process and my book is already waiting for me when I spin around. "Riley?"

Short and sweet. Get in, get out. You have to get over this crush, if your best friend is saying that then you know you're in too deep. "Hey Charlie. Thanks." And there's the shoulder thing again.

"I hardly recognized you."

"It's new clothes." I retort, even though they weren't new they were borrowed. Lucas recognized me from behind, or maybe he had a glance of my face when he was walking up.

Speaking of Lucas, he's glaring at his cousin per the usual. What the hell is up with these two? "You still look great."

"She always did." My arch nemesis mumbles under his breath, it wasn't for my ears to hear but I did and my cheeks tinge a deep shade of pink.

After a slight head nod and a quiet 'thank you' I get the hell out of dodge. "Easy sweet cheeks!" He chuckles and gently holds my bicep. "What's the deal why are you trying to get away from me?"

"For once I'm not trying to get away from you." I'm shocked by my own words, they poured out of my mouth before I processed what was being said. I was trying to get away from Charlie? I wasn't running from Lucas?! Is the world ending? Is there some sort of drug being released from the air ventilation system? Am I ill? He's got the usual, 'I'm Lucas Friar and I'm such a bad ass' smirk plastered on his face and he knows I'm embarrassed. I can feel how red my cheeks are, in a desperate attempt to change the subject I pull out the tin of fudge. "I made this last night as a thank you for my car."

His large hands that turned my knees to jelly just by touching me earlier reach for the tin and as soon as he opens it his eyes brighten. The boyish gleam making an appearance, the one from when he was younger. "Peanut butter fudge! Holy fu-"

"LANGUAGE!" I interrupt but he's too enthralled with the sweet treat he doesn't seem to care. Normally I'd get a 'yes mother'.

"Damn this is good!" He pulls me into a strong hug, and just like last time my forehead smacks into his chest. Seriously I'm going to get brain damage. "How'd you know I liked peanut butter fudge?"

I laughed and put some distance between us because hugging feels good and really awkward. It is not supposed to feel that way. "What's my favorite snack?"

"Cheetos." He mumbles as another piece of fudge is stuffed into his mouth.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. We inadvertently found out stuff about each other during my many tireless years of enduring your pranks." I quip and gesture with my head for him to follow to class.

Right before we enter the classroom, we stop… again. "Yes?" I question tirelessly.

"Thank you Riley, I haven't had peanut butter fudge since-"He cuts himself off and blinks several times, "in several years." I'm not quite sure what he was originally going to say, and from the look on his face I don't ask. Clearly it's personal.

So since I'm feeling empathetic and giving at the moment I say these words and little did I know I'd come to regret it in the future. "Anytime you want some more, just let me know."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After school, Darby, Smackle, Maya and myself all went to the mall. I don't know what's going on with them but they are all acting like giddy school girls. The topic of our conversations mostly being about the boys in our lives. "So there's this guy named Yogi." D squeals and bounces on her heels, "Super cute, super short."

"You're just tall." Maya whines. She's always hated her height but I call her my 'five foot of fury', because you don't want to piss her off. "Has he made a move yet?" I choke back the bile, that's the lamest thing she's ever said.

And I think my facial expression said it all, "How old are you?"

We all laugh and trudge towards the food court, I've established this must have been the reason I got all dressed up today, because she wanted to go to the mall. "To answer your question Maya, yes we're going to the party together on Friday after the football game."

"That's great D. You haven't dated someone in years." I give her a small smile that expresses my genuine feelings towards the situation. She's pretty picky about who she dates, so he must be pretty great. "What about you Smackle, are you and Farkle a thing yet?"

She sighs and it's filled with gloom. "No." She huffs, "Unfortunately the main man in our lives is a genius but is a complete oblivious idiot."

I rub her back while we wait in line, they've had a flirtatious thing going on for years. As soon as she entered our lives I knew they'd be perfect together. Both insanely smart, socially awkward and selfless people. And no matter how much I want to pull his head out of his ass and smack some sense into him, Smackle wants him to come to her on his own. Maybe if I slip an anonymous note into his locker… he'll know my handwriting. Or I can type it? Interesting, "I just wish he'd notice that I'm openly ogling him at all times."

For her to say that is a huge triumphant deal! She barely hugs and Smackle said 'openly ogling' as if it was the most casual thing in the world. That's it, I'm telling him. "No you are not!" Smackle announces.

Oh I said that last bit out loud. "Why Smackle? He's probably thinking the same way you are since you both are so much alike. He's probably afraid of rejection."

"Isn't everyone?" Darby questions with genuine curiosity.

I inhale deeply capturing everyone's attention as if I'm about to make some large announcement, "That would be a great topic of conversation when we are in the comforts of one of our homes." I joke, "Sunday night, girl's night?"

"School is on Monday!" Smackle, in an utter state of disbelief. We all laugh and nod, "But we have school."

After 30 minutes of convincing and ensuring her that we'd go to bed before 10- lame- we decided to go to Darby's on Sunday night and contemplate life. Especially since we're seniors. "It seems that the only one who has relationship status goals is, Maya." I quip.

"I beg to differ."

I cock my head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"What's going on with you and Lucas?"

"FINALLY!" Smackle yells, attracting attention from everyone in Charlotte Rousse and startling me. Darby is staring at me wide eyed and Maya looks content with what she just said.

And all I can say is, "Excuse me?" I'm not mad just utterly confused.

Maya tosses her arm over my shoulder and presses our cheeks together, "Do you have a little crush on Lucas?"

"Are you ill?!" I immediately check her vitals, normal pulse, no heavy breathing, her pupils aren't dilated, no fever.

She giggles and shook her head, "I saw how you melted in his grasp earlier."

"Because I am deprived of male attention." I really need to put tape on my mouth so I have to pry it off and think about what I'm going to say before I say it.

I hear several 'me too's' and 'I feel ya' girl', from around the store, I said that a lot louder than intended. Well if we're talking about intentional I didn't mean to say that. I can feel the heat rushing from my neck to my face, "And you made him fudge." My so called best friend states with a coy look. That's when the events of lunch process through my mind. Lucas wouldn't share his fudge and Maya was furious.

"He fixed my car, and made it better at no cost! That was my way of paying him back, and if this whole 'liking Lucas' thing is all about the fact I didn't make you fudge then I will make you some fudge." I inhale deeply unaware that I was in fact using my last bit of breath on that rant. Then my mind goes into overdrive, "Maya Penelope Hart is that why you dressed me up this morning?!"

And there's the sly smile and the scheming glint in her eye, "Yes and I'm proudly admitting it." My jaw is touching the ground I know it is, "But if you really don't have feelings for Lucas then I'll drop it."

"Thank you." I breathe and manage a grin. "Now if you would all kindly quit staring at me it would be greatly appreciated."

"Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks something is going on."

I throw a glare at my best friend and she tosses her hands in a surrendering motion, "I thought we were dropping this ridiculous conversation."

"Fine." They huff, "but you owe us some fudge."

After promising I'll have some for them on Sunday at our girl's night we continue our shopping venture and no matter how much I protested and grimaced they said I couldn't take the ankle boots off in the middle of the mall. They didn't hurt, in fact they were quite comfortable I just got tired of the clacking noise that followed me like I'm being haunted. I still can't believe Maya, and Darby and Smackle! Traitors… every single one of them. I do not have a crush on Lucas Friar.

I have a crush on Charlie and they all know that, no matter how hopeless it is.

 **ArchNemesis  
I put on about 3 pounds today… thanks sweet cheeks.**

 **No problem. You can spare a few and be fine.**

I'm glad I could be the one to do that to make him look like less of a Greek God. Oh wait, I need to take the 'arch' out of the title. He's upgraded.

 **Nemesis  
Oh don't make me blush! **

I can picture him pawing at me and batting his eyelashes. That man has no shame.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7-I'm a Hands on Kind of Guy

Allow me to set the scene, it's a Friday night in the very early days of September. The wind is whipping through my hair as a gust of wind rushes into my car from the opened window. It's the perfect temperature outside, a low 80's and I'm quite enjoying the drive that is going to end too soon for my liking. The sun is quickly descending for the day leaving pinks, purples and oranges across the sky and shining directly in my eyes making it impossible to drive. I absolutely _despise_ that feeling, not even the sun visor that is supposed to prevent that can help at the moment.

As previously mentioned it is a Friday night, and I'm alone. Yes truly alone, Josh is on the football team, and the rest of my friends went to watch the game as well since it is the first one of the year. I intend to go to football games later on in the season, but I have to make fudge tonight for the girl's night on Sunday. I'm sure you're like 'Riley why don't you just make it tomorrow' well because I've signed my soul over to the Devil and I'm preparing for my death. Or at least to be seriously harmed, if I die at least they'll have the fudge I promised. You are probably wondering why I'm going to die, well two words 'cliff diving'. I shudder at the thought while pulling into a parking spot in front of my mom's bakery.

It being 8 o'clock on a Friday night the bakery/coffee shop is closed for the evening but since I have an in with the owner I have a handy dandy key. I shut the door behind me and flip on the lights, coffee and cinnamon still whirls around the air and brings me to life after this long week. A smile makes its way on my face and I hurriedly shove my bags underneath the counter before tying my 'Keep Calm and Trust the Baker' apron on. As usual my hair is resting on top of my head to prevent any from getting in the way.

I love baking, it's a nice release and everything is in your hand. In fact, I adore decorating cakes. Taking mere ingredients and turning them into a delicious concoction… I think is astounding. My mom offered to make the fudge, well have someone make the fudge that works here daily. But, I politely declined this is my thinking space. "The smile, the charm, the words, the spark, everything you had it." I murmur to myself while adding the cream, sugar, chocolate and corn syrup into a saucepan. "I guess I had a naïve heart cause boy I let you have it."

I hum the rest of the tune and get lost in my own little world. "You're just a lost boy, with your head up in the clouds. You're just a lost boy, never keep your feet on the ground. Always gonna fly away just because you know you can. Never gonna learn there's no such place as a Neverland. You don't understand you'll never grow up. You're never gonna be a man. Peter Pan."

"Sweet cheeks!"

"SON OF AN UNCLE!" My spoon goes flying so my hand can try to relax my pounding heart. "LUCAS!" I huff and focus entirely on breathing. He is laughing at me. At. Me! While my heart beat gets back to its original beats per minute I take the time to look him over. His hair is down today giving him a slight boyish charm, his gray tee shirt hugs his entire torso and his jeans hang dangerously low on his hips. SNAP OUT OF IT MATTHEWS! "W-what are you doing here?"

Lucas smirks and saunters towards me, "I saw your car while driving thought I'd stop in and say hi. The door wasn't locked."

I furrow my brows and meander to the front, I could have sworn I locked it. Either way it is locked now, spinning on my heels I move back to the kitchen when his damn chest is in the way. My knees start to collapse from the brunt force but his arms wrap around my waist instantly. We both laugh together as I regain my footing. "Your welcome." His hot minty breath fans my face and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"To say that requires a 'thank you' beforehand." My reply is smug and in case he didn't catch the sarcastic intention I arch my brow.

He only chuckles and looks upon me with his smoldering green eyes. "We both know you wouldn't have said it."

"I would so!" Feeling offended by his words, I'm a very kind person as a matter of factly. "I would to anyone who wasn't named 'Lucas Gabriel Friar'." He doesn't say anything but the smirk slowly merges into a large smile and I haven't seen a genuine smile in a good while. Not since the fudge at least. Just his usual 'I'm an ass' smirk. "S-so where were you headed. I'd hate to be the cause of your delay." Since when do I sound like I'm not from this century?

Lucas notices my weird phrasing from the enjoyment in his orbs but doesn't say anything about it. "Funnily enough I was coming to kidnap you!"

I paw at my heart and drop my jaw in a joking manner, "Me? Little ol' me? I'm so flattered." I try to walk away when I realize he's still got his arms wrapped around my waist. "Oh." I try to move again and get nothing more than arms of steel tightening around me. I huff and shift my gaze to him who is looking more than enthused at the fact he has me trapped. After a few glaring moments I tap his chest, "Um excuse me sir."

"Yes madam?"

OH GOODY HE'S PLAYING ALONG! "Do us both a kindness and release me!"

Oh hello dimples! "T'will only be you madam who will find that a kindness." As my mind processes what he says, his bulky arms move me from my hold. FREEEEEDOOOOOMMMM! "So you know your offer on that fudge?" Uh oh, I know where this is going. I internally laugh and nod with wide eyes. "I'm here to cash in."

"I thought you were here to kidnap me!" I quip and start walking to the kitchen.

"Why yes! Yes I was, so I could make you my slave and I could have fudge at any time I feel." We both laugh and I place the pot on the burner and get a new spoon to stir. "I'm kidding. But I was going to see you and bring you here."

"Well if you'd like there are some sweet treats in the microwave that were tucked away for me. You're more than welcome to dig in." As soon as I said sweet treats and microwave he was out of his seat and pulling cinnamon rolls out from my hiding place.

He looks at them as if they're heaven on earth, I never realized he had such a sweet tooth. I know he loves fudge but I didn't even tell him what I had hidden and he moved quicker than the time I stole his shoe. Yes just one shoe… you know what don't ask. "Hey sweet cheeks." I hum in response, "Why did I never know you could sing?"

I shrug casually and continue to stir the ingredients together, "Probably because you enjoy my cries of frustration more." He chuckles but gives me the 'I'm serious' face. "I never sing in front of people. And when I decided to-"I cut myself off remembering the talent show and I internally wince. "It just didn't work out. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Why not?" He whines, "I want to know all about you!"

Did my ears just deceive me? I give him a passing glance, but one look at the man behind me has me hunched over in a fit of laughter. "What?" He questions through his chuckle.

"Icing! Icing everywhere!" I manage to breathe out and toss him the towel beside me. "You got it on your forehead you dope!" My laughter starts to die down as I pull out the thermometer now that the mixture is slowly coming to a boil. I didn't hear the towel being thrown on the counter. I didn't hear the stool screeching across the floor. I didn't hear him rising or his footsteps. I did however feel the warm icing that is now on my cheek. I crane my neck to the right and he's standing there licking the icing off of his finger with amusement dancing in his eyes. I'm not mad, oh no. Far from it. "You think that's going to bother me?" I scoop up the icing with my finger and bring it to my lips, "I should be thanking you."

And that earns a pointed glare. "Fat kid at heart." I sing and smirk knowing I'm getting under his skin. I'm slowly starting to understand why he enjoys frustrating me so much. It's, dare I say fun? Regardless I'd never do this to anyone but Lucas Friar. He huffs and disappears from my line of sight. After several minutes in a comfortable silence the fudge is now in a bowl cooling off until it is the perfect temperature which usually takes roughly an hour and a half. I nod my head feeling accomplished and turn on my heels. What I wasn't expecting was an egg being cracked on top of my head.

I'm growling.

Fuming.

Angry.

Mad.

Livid.

Irate.

Heated.

And any other synonyms! I will be sure to find more later. No matter how mad I am, my legs are nailed to the floor. "What's the matter sweet cheeks?"

I narrow my eyes and decide to lay this on thick. I take a step back and to the side to be close to the counter top and you know, the flour. I let out a few crocodile tears and avert my gaze to the floor. "No Riley I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." He takes a step towards me and I actually sense genuine worry in his voice.

Gasp. Not having a care in the world about the poor baby chicken on my head he pulls me into his arms and mumbles something under his breath. I heard the words 'effing idiot' but I'm hoping those are directed towards him. Step 1 of my plan complete as he continues to apologize.

I casually reach over towards the white container and with one quick motion a handful of flour is in his face. Priceless. "Oooohhhh sweet cheeks."

I know I'm going to painfully regret this if not now then at some point in my life. But I can't stop laughing, "Your face!" He wipes the flour off of his eyes and mouth and shakes his head from left to right like he can't believe I tricked him.

"Guarantee you I still look good."

Yeah that's true. Jerk, I probably look like a gooey mess while he's wiggling his brows as if to tell him otherwise. And you better believe I am. "I'd love to see your point of view but I can't fit my head that far up my ass."

And that ladies and gentleman is how he ends up chasing me around the kitchens island while I'm squealing like a dying pig and Lucas is looking at me as if he's the shark and I'm an itty bitty fish. I run out to the front the first chance I get all the while laughing. My goal was to get to the front door but sadly I realized I didn't want to get murdered earlier and locked it after Lucas terrified me. I manage to spin the lock around when my nemesis grabs me from behind. "Riley, Riley, Riley." He whispers next to my ear. I say next to but I can feel his lips against my lobe and that alone makes my body shudder. I'm incredibly desperate. "Do you regret saying that?"

Looking at the situation, honestly? "No." I giggle and after a heavy exhale he brings his hands up to tickle my sides. I thrash within his grasp and he slowly leads me towards the ground but never releases me from his tickling fingers.

And then Lucas Friar does something that only Lucas Friar would do. Yes you guessed it he blew a raspberry on my tummy! He lifted my shirt and blew a damn raspberry on my tummy! If it didn't make me laugh I'd be fuming right now. "What about now?"

"I'm sorry!" I breathe out and that's when the torture ends. If only that was the kind of torture he used to put me through. I would still despise him I think, but not near as much.

His beautiful eyes trace my exasperated face and after a few seconds his back plops on the floor beside me. What I can't say they aren't beautiful? That's how I find myself staring at the ceiling of my mom's store, hands by my side and egg in my hair. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you leave freshman year?" He cranes his neck to look at me with a tense jaw, "Not that I didn't mind not suffering for 3 years but that raises lots of questions."

After propping his head up on his palm and basically staring at me for a few minutes he sighs and I guess he found the answer on if he was going to tell me or not. "One day sweet cheeks, hopefully soon I will tell you."

I nod my head in understanding though I most certainly do not, my nature is wanting me to pry and figure out what it is he doesn't want to tell me… at least not now. "Fair enough. How about for now, I rinse out my hair you wash your face. I'll make coffee and I'll eat the cinnamon rolls you haven't devoured."

"It's a date." He wiggles his brows and rises off the ground to help me up.

"It is not a date. I have to wait for the fudge."

With little to no effort I'm flying off the hardwood. WOAH. "How long does the fudge take?"

How long has it been? "Probably another hour and twenty minutes."

"Then this most certainly is a date."

"No." And I scamper off before he can protest again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I'm having a nice time.

Truthfully I am. Once I got done washing the egg out of my hair he had already made two cups of coffee and cleared the chairs off one of the booths. We talked about our past mostly, he'd tell a story that he'd think was funny, I'd grimace at the thought and he'd apologize and not really mean it since he was laughing. Now we are playing the question game. "Biggest fear?" He questions.

I sigh and though snakes is definitely up there I have to say, "Heights."

"I figured."

"Yeah and I have you to thank for that after leaving me in that tree house with a broken ladder."

He holds his hands up in surrender, "That wasn't a prank that was a legitimate accident it broke on my way down. It isn't like I had a pocket knife hidden." That wouldn't surprise me, "Do you not remember me falling a few feet on my back?" When I start laughing he nods his head, "Of course you do. And just know I didn't want to leave you up there." My eyes lift off the steaming black liquid to stare into his green orbs. "I had to get you help." His eyes were filled with genuine concern as if he was replaying that day in his mind. "It was awful." He whispered, "You didn't want to go up there in the first place but I forced you."

"Surprise, surprise." I smile lightly so he knows I'm kidding.

"Yeah, yeah I'm pushy." He shrugs and continues, "You remember that hole that was in the floor because my dad hadn't finished it yet?"

"Yes, I still have the scar from where the wood scratched my stomach when I slipped." That day was pretty much terrible, "But thank you for pulling me back to safety."

"Of course." Lucas mumbles before taking a sip, "It was a terrible day all around. You were begging me not to go, to not leave you and get help."

I smile, "Yeah that was in what 4th or 5th grade where I thought Lucas Friar could do anything." Yes, there was a small time in my life where Lucas and I got along. He could and would do anything I didn't want to, but of course as soon as he did them I had to poof up like a peacock and show him 'anything you can do I can do better'.

"I still can." He wiggles his brows and I can't help but scoff at him. And trip down memory lane is over. "You really have a scar?"

"Yes sir." I point a few inches below my left breast, "Right there it's just a small line a few inches at most."

My phone alarm goes off and I sprint to the kitchen. I grab the wooden spoon I set out specifically for this step in my fudge making process and take out the thermometer. I know Lucas has followed me back here but I don't mind. I'm starting to get used to his constant arrogant presence. After several minutes of silence and him just burning a hole into the side of my face while I'm trying to get the sheen out of this batter I look at him. "Alright muscles come here."

"What?" He says lowly like I'm about to set him up.

"Quit being paranoid, that's my job and come here." Lucas saunters behind me, "take the spoon and stir my arm is getting tired and this has to be a constant process so the mix doesn't harden."

"Yes ma'am." Wow, I liked that. The spoon leaves my grasp and is working in his right hand while his left arm is holding the bowl. Where am I at? No big thing, just trapped in between his arms. "Like this?" He whispers and I give him a reassuring head nod, not quite trusting my voice. We keep finding ourselves in these odd predicaments. I brush it off though and focus on the task at hand, ogling his forearm muscles as they come to view with each stir. Like I said before, just because he's my nemesis does not mean he isn't attractive. He's always been really, really ridiculously good looking for as long as I can remember.

But do not tell him I said that. His cologne mixed with the succulent chocolatey goodness that is in front of me is like heaven. "Start folding it over."

"How do you mean?"

"Let me show you." I sigh and take the spoon away, "Basically you take the stuff on bottom and flip it to the top." I freeze mid fold whenever his arm rests against mine and he takes hold of the spoon. Let me back up, he's holding the spoon over my hand. In some weird warped way we're holding hands.

"I'm a hands on kind of guy."

Yeah I believe that. He likes visual aids, hence all the pranks. Charlie told me he had a white board in his room where he'd plan everything out. All I can really say is, at least they weren't thrown together I mean they were carefully thought out. I don't know if I should be flattered by that. His hand grips around mine gently and I let him move the spoon only taking control when I think he needs it. "Good."

I clear my throat and glance up at him but he's already staring at me. His orbs darkening slightly, his hot breath fanning my face, and strangely I don't want to get out of this position. "Riley?" As much as my heart wanted that name to escape Lucas' mouth for whatever reason. Maybe I'm having a heart attack. It didn't.

"Hey Charlie."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8-If I Throw a Stick

I haven't been this embarrassed since my talent show. I wasn't sure what was about to happen, in my mind I'm hoping I would have said 'back up jack' but if I'm being honest with myself… never mind I'm going to lie to myself. Charlie is here, how in the world do people keep coming in? Why do they keep coming in? It is clearly past the hours of operation, the open sign is not plugged in, and yet here are 2 men who just waltz in like they own the place. I'd like to move from this embarrassing position but yet again I'm frozen in place and I can't seem to pick up my feet. They're like hundred pound weights. I'm still trapped in his arms, his hand is still holding mine as we grasp the spoon and his chest is centimeters away from my back. "Hey cousin, what happened to the football game?" Lucas all but hisses at him. He's clearly not happy his cousin is here.

"It's a little past 10 now. I was driving to the party and saw Riley's car, then yours." For whatever reason I'm brought back to reality and I immediately pull my hand off the spoon.

I give him a small smile and glance at Lucas. "Keep stirring." I demand in an effort to make this less awkward. "H-how did you get in?"

"I knocked actually several times, but when no one came I opened the door and it was unlocked." Me and that lock are going to go round and round before this evening is through.

Lucas laughs effectively diverting our attention to him, "You unlocked it when I was chasing you." And that's when I remember my desperate attempts to escape him in his flour filled rage. His soft eyes flicker towards Charlie and they instantly turn to a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." He jokes and takes a few more steps inside, "Where there's a Riley there's bound to be a Lucas Friar waiting to pull a prank on her."

Since when did he care so much? It isn't like he did anything to help all those years ago. He didn't laugh, but to quote Janice Ian from Mean Girls 'there are two types of evil people in this world. People who do evil and people who see evil stuff being done and do nothing to stop it'. I wouldn't consider Charlie 'evil' but he was definitely part of the problem, along with half the school. But I never really got mad, people thought Lucas would get mad and use them as a new victim. Why must I be so nice? I wave it off and start laughing, "He hasn't pranked me since the whole Jell-O tossing in the pool thing."

"Ah sweet cheeks." He scolds, "You're forgetting a few days ago when you wore those clothes that you 'think' made you look like a 'hussy'. Which it didn't." I shiver at the memory of his hands holding my hips tightly. "You have to give me some credit. I consider that a prank since I've been slacking as of late."

And that makes me petrified, 'I've been slacking as of late'. Does that mean he's going to stop slacking and pick up on his game? And my defensive side is back ladies and gentleman. "If I throw a stick will you go away?"

"Probably but like the dog I am I'll come running right back sweet cheeks. I'm loyal like that."

Growl. I'm growling. "Your name is going back to arch nemesis in my phone."

He chuckles and his green eyes brighten with mischief, "What did you change it to?" I finish adding the 'arch' into his contact name and give him a smug look.

"Nemesis."

Yes I am truly believing that what I'm saying is insulting him. He's basically telling me that he's going to quit slacking and he will always bother me because he's 'loyal'. Barf. "Everyone out!" I announce and take the fudge away from my 'arch nemesis'. "It's been good fun but I have to scream and regain my sanity." I start to push against Lucas' back in a feeble attempt to get him out of my sight.

"I was here first, make Charlie leave." He huffs like the child he is.

"I came to check on her." Charlie defends himself, I almost forgot he was here while Lucas and I did our usual go between.

"She's fine! I'd never hurt her!" He growls and takes a few steps forward on his own towards his cousin.

"As the past years have so amply demonstrated."

A pair of cerulean eyes find their way to me as they have a standoff in the middle of the bakery's kitchen. I need to split them up, from the way Lucas' shoulders are rising up and down it is evident he's about to lose his cool. I step in between both of them and press my hands against their chest, one is significantly more muscular than the other. One guess as to whose is bigger? Okay, now is not the time to make jokes to myself. The answer's Lucas. Okay seriously I have to focus, "I don't really understand why you two despise one another's presence but let me make something perfectly clear you will not do whatever you are wanting to do in my mother's bakery." I make sure I shift my focus between the two. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that at all but I can't control either of you."

"No problem Riley." I give Charlie an appreciative smile and hesitantly look at the man on my right.

His darkened eyes already have me in their grasp and I seem to have lost my breath. "Of course sweet cheeks." And now they're back to their sparkly emerald color.

"Thank you." I turn towards the most recent and uninvited guest and fidget with my hands, "It may be best if you go ahead and go to the party." He opens his mouth to protest but I continue before he utters a syllable, "You came to see if I was okay and I am. I promise, however with Lucas' confession of his 'slacking' I will definitely be more aware." I quip and begin to head towards the front door in hopes he'll follow me and he does.

EUREKA!

"Just call me if you need me." He whispers but the grunt from behind me makes me aware that Lucas heard. "Night Riley."

"Night Charlie." I shut the door behind him and lock it. "What am I going to do with you?" My voice steadily rises as I finish off my sentence and throw my heated glare towards him. "Why do you two loathe one another so much?!"

He crosses his arms defensively, "You'll find out one day. What the hell do you see in him anyways?"

I furrow my brows, and I'm going to hit him where it hurts. "Oh I don't know maybe because he didn't prank me just to get laughs." I toss up my arms and he slightly flinches with my words. Ugh, why did I do that? I quickly change the subject, I don't want to make him mad… or sad. "My feelings for Charlie are- they have nothing to do with this situation." I snap and trudge towards him, "He's family and whatever you two have against one another that makes it impossible for you to be in the same room isn't worth it."

I look up at him. He looks down at me. Meadow green to chocolate brown. "Trust me. It is." He whispers in all seriousness, practically daring me to argue with him.

And I don't.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"NOPE! Nopity nope nope!" I retort and put it back in my drawer only for it to be back in my hands seconds later.

So in case you are wondering what's happening, Maya's trying to force me into a strapless swimsuit. "Why not?!"

Do I honestly have to spell it out for her, "We are going 'cliff diving'! Do you honestly think that I should wear something that could potentially cause me to flash my uncle and arch nemesis while I'm screaming my head off?"

My best friend was in my bed when I woke up this morning. I'm assuming she broke in through my bay window, I don't mind. But boy was she pissed at me when I told her there would be no fudge. By the time I separated the boys and finished my conversation with Lucas the mixture was too hard for me to lay it out so they could be cut in pretty little squares. Basically I have a big old fudge ball! It's still edible but Maya's picky. "Odds of you jumping?"

"Slim to none, or less than zero but I'm preparing for the worst case scenario." I snap, "Lucas said he was slacking in his pranking and that terrifies me more than I care to admit and will never admit when he's around." She tosses her hands up in the air as if saying 'whatever you paranoid freak' and digs some more in my drawers and pulls out the dreaded tags. My mom bought me that last year and I have yet to wear it.

Why? Because it is from Victoria's Secret and I don't want to know her secret. "Here we are." I must admit it is an adorable bathing suit. The top is a mixture of pinks, blue, and white tribal patterns that looks like a halter. The bottoms have ruffles on the hem and are a light sky blue. "This will make your boobs look good and the ruffles on the edges of the bottoms will make your booty pop!"

I glare and move to the side to find my go to swim suit. Simple black one piece but once it is ripped out of my hands I'm slapped with it. "HEY!"

"Do not hey me! You have a body now damn it, it is your senior year and you need to show off a little bit for once in your life." So what does my over dramatic and 'act first think later' best friend decide to do as she trudges towards my desk? "Now you can't wear it!" She cut the swimsuit in half, I should have stopped her and I truly meant to but I was in a state of awe at what she was doing. "You have worn this same swim suit since you lost your baby fat over the summer going into sophomore year, trust me peaches I'm doing you a freaking favor."

"You- you cut it." I whine and slowly slump to the floor.

"Yes I did, and I will pay you back one day." No she won't. "Now wear this bikini and put on this cover up along with some waterproof mascara and let's go the guys are in the living room." The guys, ugh. 'The guys'. Ugh. She makes it sounds like we're all best buddies, we are not! Just because we are somewhat being nice to one another does not mean we can group Lucas together with Farkle and Josh. I put on the swimsuit and the cover up after fishtail braiding my hair, wasting no time seeing as we were planning to leave 30 minutes ago. I push my flip flops on and snatch my shades along with my trucker hat on my way out of the room where I could hear Maya's laughter.

I sauntered down the hallway and even though I was wearing a cover up I was completely exposed underneath and it caused my damn cheeks to tinge pink. They all rose from the couch at the sounds of my flip flops flopping on the hardwood and the first pair of eyes I meet are of course Lucas Friar's. His sky blue swimming trunks made his naturally tan skin look tanner while I look whiter than a ghost. I could glow in the dark for goodness sakes. He had a black tee shirt on and his hair wasn't styled again, knowing it would be ruined after the first 5 minutes. "We're taking your car." He announces with a grin.

"Alrighty then." I toss him my keys that were in the bowl by the hall and follow them all out to the parking garage. "You're driving."

He smirks as if it a special privilege to drive my car. Well it isn't. Don't get all high and mighty Mr. Friar. "Fine then. Sweet cheeks has shot gun." I frown, but at least I can control the music. Tee hee! "What's in the bag Josh?"

"Food." He says in a duh tone, "We're going to a cliff, I highly doubt that there will be a McDonald's waiting on us. I brought some sandwiches for Maya and myself."

I flip my head and smack him with my braid, "What about the rest of your loving friends?"

A heavy arm rests on my shoulder and I look at the perpetrator. "I got you sweet cheeks." We're stopped at my car and his Camaro next to it has its trunk popped. A smile makes its way to my face when he unveils a picnic basket and right when I'm about to say 'thank you' he says, "You are welcome."

"And to think I was about to say 'thank you'."

He leans in towards my ear and whispers, "you just did."

Maya and Josh are laughing at our exchange as soon as they slide into the back seat. "This is going to be a long day."

"At least you get to see me with my shirt off." He wiggles his brows and pulls me closer to his chest. "It's a privilege that few get to see."

I snort and toss his arm off of me, "Few hundred I'm sure."

He chuckles and it's almost contagious, key word… almost. Because he has to open that mouth of his, "Don't get all jealous on me sweet cheeks." He moves and opens the door to my car. "Ladies first."

"Then go on, get in."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Most of the drive was spent on me pushing a button on my radio to flip it back to something I want to listen to. And instead of the driver well driving he was intentionally pushing my buttons, literally. He was the one changing the station. To anything really, as long as it wasn't something I wanted. Well that's how Lucas and I spent our time. I was having to squirt water on the other two and forbid sex in the back seat. "Until I have sex in this car no one will be having sex in this car!" I snap.

"Lucas." Josh mumbles.

He puts the car in park now that we've reached our destination and he flashes me a smile. "On it." He unbuckles my seat belt and my eyes widen when he moves towards me. First instinct? I start smacking his chest. "DAMN SWEET CHEEKS! I'M KIDDING!"

I huff and flip my flinging arms to Josh, "You are my uncle! You aren't supposed to let ass holes try and sleep with me!"

Everyone flies out of the car as my physical abuse begins to set in. Since I'm not cliff diving because I care about my life and hate heights I snatch my headphones and my towel to lay on. Maya's already stripping her clothes when I step towards her and she gives me a small smile. "Josh was kidding."

"I know." I mutter and lay my towel on the rock.

"Take it off Riley." I furrow my brows and am about to protest when her hand over my mouth stops me. "Trust me when I say, it will bother Lucas." I cock my head to the side with curiosity and she smirks, I won't ever pass up the opportunity to pester him. "It's so cute how oblivious you are. You have a hot body, he can't have you and it will eat away at him. Now if I let go are you going to yell at me?" I shake my head and her dainty paw is off my face.

"So tease him?" I shyly whisper and the small gesture of her brow arching is all I needed as an answer. Let me make something perfectly clear, I suck when it comes to the opposite sex. What's flirting? What's the whole birds and the bee's thing about? So when asked to tease someone, not just someone but Lucas Friar I know that this is going to be a challenge. I bite my lip and with tons of reluctance I shimmy the dress off my frame and let it pool by my feet before stepping out.

My first defensive move is to cross my arms but Maya grabs my hand and stands in front of me. "Confidence Riles, you look great I swear. Take your hair down." I do as she says and let my semi-wet hair blow behind me in the wind. "I'm going to move out of your way now so you can see him. Do not under any circumstances look at him for too long."

I don't know why but I agree and she loops her arms through mine with a smile as we saunter towards my uncle and nemesis. As soon as I see him I instantly put my shades on, people should NOT look that good. Nice one Jesus I'm sure you aren't regretting your decision at all! His shorts hung dangerously low on his hips and he had a 'v', I don't know what the special term for that is, oblique's I think but he had it and damn did he make it look good. His chest, arms, abs- okay focus Riley.

Good thing I'm going to church tomorrow. I flip my eyes towards the edge of the cliff and instantly regret it. "Who goes first?" Maya questions. And thank goodness her voice pulls me out of my nightmare. "Lucas you okay buddy?" I furrow my brows and against my friend's advice look at him because for whatever reason I'm worried that he isn't 'okay'. When I glance at his face though he's perfectly fine, his eyes are a little wider than what's considered normal and his mouth is open a bit but other than that same old Lucas. "LUCAS!" Maya snaps her fingers in front of his face and he shakes his head clear.

"Yeah I'm good." I can feel his eyes rake over my body but I avoid it as much as possible. "Um, you or Josh can go first. Or together." He offers.

Maya abandoned me.

To jump off a cliff.

I truly take offense. I'm still very aware that Lucas is shamelessly staring at me and what do I do? Runaway. I move towards the towel and notice my dress lying on the ground, I'm tempted. So tempted to put it back on but this is bothering him. Decisions, decisions. I lean down and pick up my phone and headphones. When I come back up I'm extremely conscious that there is a body behind me, like inches behind me. "Never thought I'd see you wear something like this." His voice is husky and almost seductive. I say almost because he's Lucas Friar, now if I was facing him it would be but I am lucky today and am… I'm not lucky anymore. HIS HANDS ARE ON ME! I REPEAT HIS HANDS ARE ON MY BODY! They're grasping my hips just like last time and I let out a small yelp.

"Maya said so." I manage to get out and thankfully blame her for making me wear this, despite the distraction of small circles he's making with the pads of his fingers.

He chuckles and turns me around to face him, oh that's why he put his hands there, to turn me around. "Are you jumping?"

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and think you've gone temporarily insane from the heat. Or that you were dropped on your head when you were younger. That would explain a lot actually." I quip and take a step away from him. Oh hello oxygen, I didn't realize I was being deprived of you.

However the oxygen disappears again when he inches forward, "I'll jump with you."

"Nope." I'm not budging.

"What if I make you?" I look into his eyes and he must see how truly terrified I am because he instantly cups my face before my panic breathing sets in, "Hey, hey I won't." Considering our history I shouldn't believe him, but I do. "I swear I'd never do something like that to you." His tone is genuine, sweet and dare I say comforting.

He's searching my eyes, trying to find something and I think I know what it is. "I believe you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9-Ever

About 30 minutes later Lucas pulls out the picnic basket and carries it towards me. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit snacks and of course…" He pulls out a gloriously beautiful orange bag, "I had to get Cheetos for my sweet cheeks." These things are my crack and I have no shame. I snatch them out of his hand and tear into those things right fast and in a hurry.

"You made my favorite sandwiches." I say before taking a bite, "Thanks Lucas this was actually very nice of you."

He playfully winks and tosses me a fruit snack in the air that I catch with ease. I throw my hands up in victory while Lucas chuckles. I was awful at this game whenever we were on good terms when we were younger. Josh, Lucas and I played with grapes, cheese balls, we really played this game with anything we couldn't choke on. "You've gotten better."

"I was determined to get better even if you weren't playing with me anymore. I practiced with Josh and popcorn… a lot of popcorn."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Acrophobia-Fear of heights. I'm an acrophobic.

Farkle, Smackle, Darby and her new love interest Yogi came about an hour after we ate. And they all went cliff diving. I'm the odd ball out. But, I DO NOT believe in peer pressure. Unless peer pressure's name is Lucas Friar who won't leave you the hell alone. "Lucas you said you wouldn't ever force me." I whine and try to put my headphones back in my ears.

He chuckles and lays beside me while removing my earphones… again. "I won't force you. You don't see me tossing you over do you?"

"Peer pressure." I sing.

"Pansy ass." He sings back.

I shift my head to the right and glare into his eyes that are an even lighter green now that the sun is hitting them just right. "I bet your brain feels as good as new since you never use it." I snap.

"Come on sweet cheeks. I'll jump with you." He whines and rolls on top of me.

I start laughing and try to push him off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm a steam roller!" Told you he never uses his brain. He rolls over me and then reverses to do it again. He stops as he's lying right on top of me and smirks, "Come on Riles. What's the problem, you hold my hand we jump together isn't that like a happy ending in one of those million books you read?"

I laugh at his inability to ruin happy endings. Congratulations Mr. Friar I don't think anyone else could possibly have done that. "There's just one problem." I whisper.

"What's that?"

"Your face. I can see it." And now I'm being tickled. I start to squeal and squirm trying to get out of his grasp. "TRUCE!" I muster out. Whenever Farkle and Smackle informed me they were coming I figured yay, I will have someone to jam out to music with and joke around with figuring they wouldn't jump. But no, they decided to 'live life on the edge' I swear this is all Lucas' influence. So instead of sitting with Farkle and Smackle-2 out of the 5 musketeers-I have been stuck with Mr. Friar. He's not bad to look at, easy on the eyes but it has been a never ending battle with him all day long.

"Truce?"

"Yes it's where both parties call a cease fire basically." I'm still trying to catch my breath and no I'm not being dramatic. He knows all my most ticklish spots, on my left side and right above my belly button.

He glares and rolls off of me, "I know what a truce is sweetheart." I'm sure you do, it's pretty much something you learn in elementary school. He bites his lip, something he normally does when he's thinking and gazes at me with a mischievous gleam. "Let's make a deal."

"I don't make deals with the devil. I love Jesus." I state as a matter of fact and roll on my stomach to prop my head up with my hand. "But, let's just say that I was interested in the terms of the deal what would they be?" I feign an interest in my nonexistent nails. No matter what I do they just don't get longer, they break.

Lucas follows my position and I can smell the lake water on his skin, surprisingly I enjoy the scent. Don't look at his abs, don't look at his abs. Where are my sunglasses? I need to look at his abs. "I will do one thing for you it doesn't matter what it is, if and only if you cliff dive with me."

I fake laugh and flat out say, "No."

"Don't make me get intellectual on you." He warns and he has no shame when he glances at my body. Ass hole making me fidget and uncomfortable.

"Does your ass get jealous from the amount of crap coming out of your mouth?"

Lucas rolls on his back while laughing and gives me a high five. "Good one sweet cheeks. Now back to what I was saying, intellectual. 'To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people just exist'."

I frown, "Really quoting Oscar Wilde now? How did you know I liked that quote?" After he mutters 'lucky guess' I sit up on the towel and glance towards the edge of the cliff. I read once that no one is afraid of heights but afraid of the fall. In reality I think everyone's afraid of the 2 'F's' falling and failing. People are afraid of falling in love, falling off a cliff or falling down and not wanting to get back up-metaphorically or physically. The second 'F' is the most obvious. Failing is something I'm terrified of, when you have the picture perfect parents like mine the amount of pressure is undeniable. Failing your parents, failing school, failing in life or also known as atychiphobia. And the last part, failing life is what truly gets me thinking about going through with this completely irrational deal.

"This isn't like the tree house Riley." I focus on the man in front of me, "We'll jump together. We'll go down together and we'll conquer your fear together." It's so weird to see this serious side of him. But a part of me enjoys it. "I helped create this fear, unknowingly I might add but I did and now today I'm going to help you get over it."

He holds out his hand with a ridiculously charming smile, why does he have that? It only makes people like him more. I take it and we stand up together. "I'm not saying I hate you Lucas but I'd unplug your life support to charge my phone." He starts to pout and pokes out his bottom lip, "Sorry I just-let's blame it on my fear. You know I wouldn't unplug your life support I'd be fighting the doctor's so they can't unplug it." I say proudly to get him to smile.

And he does.

"I wonder what caused me to live off of life support."

"Cliff diving probably." I mutter and begin to lean over the edge to look at the drop when he stops me by grabbing my chin. Small pebbles dig into the bottoms of my feet, and even though it's been sunny all day the rock is surprisingly cool.

"Don't look down sweet cheeks. Just look at me okay?" I start to shake and back up away from the edge. I can't do this, "this is one fear I'm okay in not conquering. I've accepted that I will never go up the Empire State building or a Ferris wheel or fly in a plane." But unfortunately I want do those things. Lucas abruptly pulls me into this chest and strokes my hair to calm me down and… it works.

"Riles it's okay. Hold onto me." I grip his waist as if my life depends on it and I actually feel comforted. My back is to the edge of the cliff as he hesitantly takes a step forward. "When I get to the edge we'll jump okay? You'll have to let go of my waist and stand by my side." I don't answer him as he takes another step forward, "When we jump you're going to hold my hand as tight as possible." He unwraps one of my arms from around his waist and intertwines our fingers. "Do not let go. I'll keep you safe Riley, do you trust me?"

I freeze as he takes another step. Do I trust the man who is holding me? The man who pranked me for years endlessly. The man who is pressuring me into cliff jumping. The man who snuck into the girl's locker room, picked my lock and put itching powder in my bra? "Riles." I look up, he's looking down with a little grin like he already knows the answer. "Do you trust me?"

Do I trust Lucas Friar? "Y-yes." And surprisingly that's the truth.

His face goes from shocked to relief to an unreadable emotion that I can't focus on deciphering. Not at this moment. Maybe next time he wants to shove me off a cliff that is 70 feet off the ground… or water. "Don't let go of my hand and I won't _ever_ let go of yours."

"1." I grip his waist tighter.

"2." I pull away from him and stare into his eyes.

"JUMP!"

And I do.

I hate this moment. I hate jumping off and realizing I can't go back.

I'm screaming. My grip on his hand is tightening while he's laughing. Yes, laughing. Adrenaline begins to rush through my veins, everything is passing by in a second and before I know it I'm being enveloped in water. It's like your own personal waterbed that you dive into and in the seconds that follow I'm wanting to scream out loud. It's like an ecstatic emotion that you can't compete with or even try to explain. Like I said I hated the moment I jumped, I would hate it even more if I jumped alone but the rest wasn't so bad. Lucas is propelling me towards the surface and I oblige him because I'm like 'hey, I need oxygen'.

Once at the surface I replay everything that just happened, I look back at the spot that I jumped from 70 feet in the air while shoving the hair out of my face. I glance at the man who still hasn't let go of my hand like he promised and I throw myself on him. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt? Right? You're okay?"

"I'm great! I jumped!" I exclaim and tighten my hold around his neck.

"Scream it! Shout it for the world to hear!"

I start to laugh and normally I would think he's an idiot but that's all I've wanted to do is scream to release this big ball of energy in my tummy. I leave my left arm wrapped around his neck and swing my right arm in a 'T' position before throwing my head back. "I WENT CLIFF DIVING! WOOOOOOOO!"

"That's my girl!" I start to laugh when he does the Tarzan call. I wonder how long it took him to practice that, he's surprisingly good.

I join him and after a few seconds I give him another hug. "I'm so not over my fear but that was a lot of fun."

The water rushes past us and after about 30 seconds of hugging we pull apart from the overly obnoxious shouting coming from the cliff. "THAT'S MY PEACHES! GOOD JOB GIRL! I'M GLAD I DIDN'T MAKE YOU WEAR THE STRAPLESS BIKINI!"

I start to laugh and glance at Lucas, "Strapless?" I huff at his playful tone and push him away before swimming towards the shore. "Want to do it again?"

I rip my hand away from him as he tries to grab it and he laughs when I say, "HELL NO!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **ArchNemesis.  
Whatcha doing?**

 **Sitting beside you in class.**

 **ArchNemesis.  
Sounds boring.**

 **You are.**

I put my phone away and stick my tongue out at him. "Real mature Ms. Matthews."

"So I've been told. I'll be back." He nods his head while I head towards the bathroom. It's hard to believe in 2 weeks my parents will be gone for a month. I'm really proud of them though, I'd love to do mission trips but you know, malaria… and the plane ride… and being away from my family for a month. That's why I donate. I'm so set in my ways it is somewhat pathetic.

A pair of heels clacking down the hallway sends me on high alert. I know that's ridiculous it could be a teacher, or principal and quite frankly that's what I'm hoping for. But, sadly I hear… "Rigantor!"

That was a very cruel nickname that people, more specifically Missy would call me before I lost my supposed 'baby fat'. I turn on my heels and give her a small wave, "What?"

"I'm hoping you can explain to me why my boyfriend has been so distant lately."

I frown and give her the 'what the hell are you talking about' look. "Huh?"

I haven't even heard from him since I kicked him out of my mom's store on Friday. "Ever since Lucas came back and has been giving all of his time and attention to you the charity case Charlie's been… distracted."

I shrug casually completely bypassing everything she just said because I have a great response. "Don't you have a shock collar to discipline that sort of behavior out of him?" I imitate pressing a button and then shaking from the electricity. "Just, buzz. No? Alright."

She inches forward towards me in an intimidating manner and looks me up and down, scrutinizing everything about me. "Let me make something perfectly clear, you are nothing and will always be nothing. What do you have that I don't?"

"Real boobs?" Nope that wasn't me. Lucas turns the corner and stalks towards us, he grips the strap of her purse and pulls her back several steps. "Real nose? A decent personality?" Hey I have more than a decent personality. "Friends? Sense of humor? Beauty? The list could go on and on Missy, she has nothing to do with the way my dick of a cousin is acting. So let me make something perfectly clear." He steps in front of me in a protective manner and looks down on her, "I will absolutely and utterly ruin you if you so much as try to talk to her again. I sincerely hope I won't have to repeat myself." Missy nods her head in understanding but doesn't make a move to leave, "This is the part where you run away."

I bury my face in his back to stifle the laughter, must wait for her to leave. "Alright Riles let it out."

I start bursting out in a fit of laughter and even Lucas joins in when after 2 minutes it won't stop. "Shrek. That's from Shrek, are you an ogre now?"

"Do I look green?"

"From the right angle." I quip and give him a sincere smile, "Thank you Lucas you didn't have to do that."

He shrugs casually and tosses his arm over my shoulder, "Anytime sweet cheeks. But the real question is why can you talk so much crap to me but don't even put up a fight with her?"

I do… in my mind… in my own way. "I don't have the time or the crayons to explain everything to her so it's best if I just keep my mouth shut." He shakes his head with that boyish smile, "And what's been going on with Charlie? Why would she think I had something to do with it?"

"From what I hear, he's been ignoring her. But that's not your problem that's theirs as a couple and she doesn't need to drag you into that shit."

At this moment I realize that we're outside, if the sun blinding me and wind whipping like a cat tail is any indication. "Wait, no we still have school."

"Oh sweet cheeks stop fighting it!" But I don't listen and try to get out of his grasp, "Riles chill out." And now I'm over his shoulder, stupid monkey. "There is 10 minutes left in class and then you have an out period. Let's go get food. I'm hungry."

"We just came from lunch!"

He chuckles and I hear his car unlock, "Do you have a point or do you prefer to aimlessly talk?"

I glare at him as I slide into the passenger's seat. I can't believe he's making me skip class, I don't do this. I'm one of those people who freaks out when there's a pep rally and the school schedule changes. "You didn't fall out of the stupid tree as I suspected, you were dragged through dumb ass forest."

Those emerald orbs are shining extremely bright today and I can't help but stare at them. Even when he closes the door and isn't where I'm still staring, I don't move. "You know sweet cheeks," The sound of the door slamming shut pulls me out of my daze. "I'm over here now if you want to keep gawking."

"I wouldn't call it gawking. I'd call it… problem solving." He cocks his head to the side which somehow makes him look… cute? Dare I say it? "Well it looks like someone lit your face on fire and tried to put it out with a hammer. So I'm just trying to figure out how that happened?"

"They were jealous of how sexy I was, little did they know my sex appeal would just multiply by their actions. Now can we be civil for a little bit?"

I huff and cross my arms defensively, "But you're the only one who can go back and forth with me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"TRY IT!" He deadpans and tries to shove it in my mouth while I curl into a little ball. They say life begins at the end of your comfort zone. Well if that were the truth then I might as well have not lived life. On the way here Lucas was telling me everything he's done. Skydiving, tattoo-which he wouldn't let me see, streaking…no I'm not kidding, riding a motorcycle, skinny dipping, and the list could go on and on. The craziest thing I've done is cliff diving and then before that the wildest thing I did was sneak out of my house for 2 minutes to prove that I could do it before running back inside.

So right now as Lucas tries to shove a fry that was dipped in a chocolate milkshake into my mouth I'm starting to contemplate it. "Come on sweet cheeks, it's actually really good."

"Do you want me to die? I feel like that's what will happen."

He pulls me closer to him since he doesn't know the meaning of personal space and we both sit cross legged in the booth. "I never want you to die. It's like the sweet and salty aspect. It's like when people put nuts in their fudge." Gross, "I think it's gross. I hate nuts in my fudge but some people do it. And this-"He lifts up a fry and dips it into his milkshake, "This is actually really good."

"If I try it, what do I get?"

"The satisfaction of knowing I was right."

I snort and shake my head, "If I said you were right then we'd both be wrong." And right on that last word he shoves the fry into my mouth and cups his hand over my lips to prevent me from spitting it out. "I'm gonna kill you." I muster out while chewing.

Wow.

This is really… really… "Gross." I snatch my water and chug as if that's the last glass on this planet. "You are terrible I can't believe you did that. That was awful, I like fries, I love milkshakes but they do not belong together damn it. You ruined the sanctity of both!"

"I don't think we can be friends anymore. I'm going to have to rethink this entire relationship." Lucas slams his head on the table since he's feeling extra dramatic today.

"You know how to think?" Right when he starts tickling me the waitress comes back and drops off the check. She's my new best friend. "Can you split the check-"And Lucas hands her his credit card. "Lucas?" He hums and takes a sip of my milkshake and I can't even protest because he just paid for it, but he has his own. "Why'd you do that you don't have to pay for me all the time?"

He stares at me directly into the eyes and smiles, "A gentleman always pays."

I'd say 'where's the gentleman' but he's being serious so I internally laugh at my remark. I funny.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks to Baby Daddy for Riley's nickname from Missy.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10-Girls Love Clenched Jaws

The sound of the doorbell makes me jump out of my skin. No one is home on this lovely Wednesday night, my parents went out on a date they try to do it weekly but life tends to get in the way so any chance they get they sneak out. Auggie is over at a friend's house, I'm assuming for the night seeing as it is already 8:30. So I wasn't expecting anyone home, especially not ones that don't have a key to get in. So I do the responsible thing, first I put on pants. No I wasn't wearing pants, do you wear pants when you're home alone in your room? No. I didn't think so. Secondly I look through the peep hole and I swear my eyes could have bulged out of their head. I press my hair down in an effort to not make it look like a rat's nest and open the door. "Hey Riley."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

A pair of azure eyes meet mine, "I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit." I open the door wider and gesture for him to step inside. He could have called but, oh well he's here.

"Do you want something to drink? Water, tea, orange juice?" I offer on my way to the kitchen.

"No it's fine thanks though." I close the fridge and meander back towards the living room, "I guess I'm just worried about you?"

I fall into the oversized love seat and furrow my brows. "Worried?" I repeat, "About what?"

His dark wash jeans connect with my leather sofa and he scratches the back of his neck. "You and Lucas have gotten awfully close lately." I smile and lift my hands off my stomach in a gesture for him to continue, "I'm just worried that you're going to get hurt." Why on earth is he being so vague? "Lucas is my cousin and as I'm sure you are aware kind of a player."

I don't really know what to say to that. He's been back for 3 weeks and hasn't so much as went out on a date. He's texting me constantly or with Josh, or with me… I don't think he knows his cousin as well as he thinks. "I appreciate the concern but I've always taken care of myself Charlie. Lucas won't hurt me."

He rubs his eyes in an almost frustrated manner, "See Riley you say that but I think you forget what all he put you through."

I start to bitterly laugh, "No I remember. I remember everything about those years. I remember who was there for me too." I arch my brow indicating I'm talking about him. I can tell there's something else he wants to say but I don't pry. And then I'm like what the hell did I just say? "I'm sorry-"

"No, I deserved that." He mumbles, "I didn't say or do anything when we were younger and I regret that. I was an ass." Well I wouldn't necessarily put it in those terms, but in a way… "Missy and I have been fighting a lot lately."

Ugh, am I supposed to care? "About?"

"I was trying to get her opinion on what I should do about you and she just gets pissed."

That doesn't surprise me, "I understand you're worried but don't be. Lucas is my friend and has done nothing wrong." In fact he defended me against your meanie head girlfriend. "If you don't count the time he force fed me a fry dipped in a chocolate milkshake." I quip and sit up straighter, "Look Charlie I'm assuming if she gets pissed about you talking about me, she'd get even more mad that you are here. So I think it's best if you leave."

"Riley I'm just trying to protect you."

My hand rests on the door knob and all of a sudden tightens its grip. I hardly get angry, in fact it takes a lot for me to get angry at a specific person. At the situation, yes I get mad at the situation but I consider myself a very even tempered woman. But right now I'm mad, like fuming mad. He didn't care all those years ago, he's going behind Missy's back to help one of his friends. "Leave." I don't want to say something I'm going to regret later. I've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember, I always thought he was cute but as previously mentioned 8th grade is when the infatuation truly began.

"Riley-"

"Charlie leave before I say something I'm going to regret."

Charlie sighs and steps outside, "I'll talk to you in the morning Riley."

And the door is closed in his face. I didn't slam it, there's no hostility no matter how much I want there to be. I've said before I'm an independent woman and I don't need his worry or his pity. I have never had it before and I don't want it now. Especially when Lucas has been a better friend to me the past 3 weeks then Charlie has well…ever. And that's including the years of Lucas' pranks. I was infatuated with him so I assumed he was my friend, but the friendship was very much one sided.

I strip my clothes off once I make my way back to my room. Maya won't be coming tonight, her mom has the night off and I collapse onto my bed. My phone dings and with heavy eyes I click the home button on my Samsung.

 **FryRuinerFriar  
You okay? You haven't responded.**

And I don't intend to. It isn't his fault, well tonight wasn't his fault. Why all of a sudden does Charlie care what his cousin does to me?

My phone dings again but I don't even look at it. I fall asleep, and quickly.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Maya I swear I'm going to slit your throat. Wait, Maya? Why would she be here? I don't even bother turning around, why is she even knocking? I'm too tired to care. "Come in!" I hear the window slide open and I instinctually toss the comforter up for her to crawl in. "Did you and your mom get into a fight peaches?"

"Shit." That is not Maya.

I squeal and fall off the bed, taking the blanket with me. "Lucas?!" I turn on my bedside lamp and bunch up the blanket to cover my body. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

He blinks aimlessly several times before turning around, "Please get dressed." Gladly. I scurry to my closet and slide on a pair of shorts and a tank over my bra and panties. Thank God I don't sleep nude, partially my fault. I should have known Maya doesn't knock. "Are you decent?"

"Yes." I muster and toss my blanket back on my bed, "Now you're turn to answer a question why are you here?"

Lucas turns on his heels and gulps, "First of all I swear I didn't see anything below your um, below-"I put my hand up to get him to stop talking and to shut the hell up. "Sorry." No he's not. Pervert. "You didn't respond to any of my text messages so I kind of got worried considering you stopped replying before 9 o'clock."

"Everyone's just so worried tonight!" I snap and immediately regret it, I put my hand over my mouth and drop my head. "I'm sorry Lucas you didn't deserve that. I'm just a little cranky."

Lucas saunters towards me and with 2 fingers he lifts my chin so I'm looking into his. He's studying me and I'm just waiting for his question. "You've been angry tonight." I cock my head to the side, how the h-e-double hockey sticks does he know that? Oh right I just bit his head off with my words. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I mutter under my breath. The tension between Charlie and Lucas is already so thick I am not going to make whatever it is between them worse. "Stupid drama that is unimportant." I gently remove my chin from his grasp and fall back on my bed. "Hey Lucas?" Curiosity getting the better of me. He hums in response and I feel a dip in the bed. "Why haven't you pranked me?" I don't dare look at him, I am unsure as to what I was afraid of seeing but I didn't even add 'not that I don't appreciate it'.

Lucas sighs and fell back on my bed giving me a small bounce in the process. "Riley please just listen to me okay?" I nod my head, my nose running across the fabric of my comforter. "You honestly have no idea how sorry I am about everything that I did. I was an idiot, I shouldn't have done that. I would like to blame it on me being young and not knowing anything but truth is, I knew exactly what I was doing."

I slightly lift my head off the comforter and stare at his form, hands covering his face. He's ashamed, and though I can't see his eyes I know he's waiting for me to say something, anything from the way his muscles are slightly twitching from the tension. He didn't answer my question, but I wasn't going to ignore the apology. "Lucas, I'm not mad at you anymore." I don't think I was ever mad at him, annoyed…definitely but I was never really that mad. As soon as the last word escaped my mouth his large hands fell from his face.

"Are you serious Riles?"

Shock. From both ends, "Well yeah." I sit up on my knees and give him a small smile, "I don't think I was ever really mad at you no matter how bad I wanted to be. At first I was like wow, impressive a 5th grader pulling these top of the line pranks." Oh good he laughed, breaking the awkward tension. "And then I just got annoyed mostly. Do you know how long it took me to pull all of those feathers off?"

He sat up and gave me that boyish grin, it seemed as if a weight was taken off of his shoulders and before I know it I was in his arms. "I was such an ass sweet cheeks. I don't deserve you." I don't really know what to say to that so I tighten my hug to show him no ill will. "Thank you." If it wasn't so silent then I wouldn't have heard it.

I don't ask what for. Because I already know, "You're welcome."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Would you look at them?" I gesture my head towards Robot 1 and Robot 2 who were standing so close to one another. Smackle is blushing at something he said as he cocks his head to the side to get a better look at it. "Why are they so blind?"

Maya chuckled and rubbed my shoulders. "Easy peaches." She shook out my frowns with her pointer finger, "You'll break your face if you aren't careful. Secondly, I know. I want to do something. They're so adorable, I seriously ship them."

I can't help but roll my eyes at her lingo. But it's true, I ship them. "What if we-"

"Conniving! I'm in!" Darby whisper yells and causes me to yelp from the sudden intrusion. Where the hell did she even come from? "Let me guess the other 2 of the 5 musketeers?" Groan. Did everyone hear that?

"What's up ladies?" Josh joins in our huddle and smirks before pecking Maya's cheek.

"We're going to come up with a plan to get Farkle and Smackle to at least go on one date." I whisper. "We're sick of them beating around the bush. Oblivious." I murmur.

"Yeah, they're oblivious." Maya rolls her eyes and I'm assuming she means Charlie.

Darby taps her lips a few times and cocks her head to the side, "What if we all plan a get together and we all have a convenient excuse not to show up?"

We all ponder on it for a few moments, "That's really… cliché isn't it?"

It's when I see a mischievous glint dancing around in Maya's eyes that I know she has a plan. And if I know my best friend, and considering her title I think I do she's going to act on it before consulting any of us. "YO FARKLE!" He seems to be awoken from his daze and saunters towards me. "Saturday night we're all going bowling. Josh and I, Darby and Yogi, you and Smackle, and Riley with Lucas." I open my mouth to protest but Josh pinches my side causing a small yelp to escape my lips.

Oh, just wait Josh. I have pinchers Joshy, I have pinchers. "Yeah." I mutter out agreeing with Maya.

"Yeah what sweet cheeks?"

I turn on my heels and smile, "Apparently we're all going bowling on Saturday." I muster out and widen my eyes so he knows to play along.

"Let's call it a quadruple date." I whip my head around to a smirking Maya.

"Date?" I blubber out.

"Date?" Farkle questions wide eyed.

"Date?" Smackle glares at us.

"Yes a date." Maya always so fearless, if only she knew the thoughts that were running through my head right now. Lots of punches to the boobs… lots. "Everyone dress nicely." And with that she's practically skipping away with Josh in tow.

Smackle, Farkle and I both seem a little dumbfounded. I was not even remotely prepared for the word date to be thrown around like a baseball. "Come on sweet cheeks." I will my feet to move so I can ensure him that this will not be a date. Once we're a good distance away he's the one to stop me first, "Hey this isn't a date." My mouth opens and closes like a fish, I want to say something but the words won't come out.

I should be insulted, right? I should be mad, right? "What am I not good enough for 'the Lucas Friar'?" I snap. And then I'm like, now he's going to take this the wrong way.

Lucas takes a step forward and in an effort to seem courageous I don't even move. "Do you want to go on a date with me sweet cheeks?" I open my mouth to say something when he interrupts me, "It sounds an awful lot like you do." He knew I was going to say no.

"I do-"

"If you want a date-"

"I don-"He interrupts me again while taking a step forward, what a surprise. I swear he loves making me uncomfortable.

"I'll be more than happ-"

"I don't want-"

"Just a little thing Riley, I was saying this wasn't a date because-"

"Riley." My eyelids flutter closed and I groan. He did say he'd see me in the morning, I didn't think he was serious though. Especially because I was sure Missy wouldn't allow it. "Can we talk?"

No. No. No. No. No. Lucas stares directly at me, practically burning a hole into my face. "Sure." I muster out.

When Lucas doesn't move a centimeter to leave Charlie says, "Alone?"

"I'm not leaving unless Riley asks me to."

Well that just put me in an awkward situation. I could ask Lucas to leave and get grilled about it later, because FryRuiningFriar being himself won't let it go. Or I could just say 'go on ahead Charlie let's pick up the conversation we began last night' and either punches will be thrown or he will leave. Quoting Jane from Twilight, 'Decisions, decisions'. I like avoiding this conversation, for now at least. "Riley I just want to finish our conversation."

"Finish?" Lucas snaps, "When did you start one?"

So. Much. Testosterone.

"Is that any of your damn business cousin?"

"When it involves Riley you bet your ass it does." I am in the middle of a tug of war. What's worse is I don't even know why.

"I went and saw her last night Lucas." Things became extremely still, so did the 2 men. The only thing I was moving were my eyes.

But in the moment where I'm not moving, I process the words he used and the way he phrased them, and the way Charlie said it was vindictive with his small smirk, as if he knew that would get a rise out of Lucas. I'm not sure why though. And for whatever reason that infuriated me, he's acting like I'm a little hussy. Like he just swings by my apartment on the regular. "I don't appreciate the insinuation." I snap after gathering my thoughts.

His glaring softens when he looks at me, "Riley you know I didn't mean it that way."

"This is between you and I no need to ruffle unnecessary feathers of your cousin." I step in between the two and cross my arms, "I told you I was fine last night and I am. Thank you for your _constant_ concern."

Charlie sighs and grips my wrist to pull me into him. "Let. Her. Go." His dazzling emerald eyes are a dark black as he grips onto Charlie's wrist. His jaw is clenched making him even more attractive. No wonder girl's like bad boys. It's their clenched jaw! REVELATION!

"Lucas it's fine." I reassure him but he doesn't seem to buy it. Realizing that this isn't going to get any better until Charlie gets things off of his chest I make direct eye contact. "Lucas I'll meet you in first period." I know he's going to be mad at me. I'm very much aware of what's about to happen, especially when he punches some lockers on the way down the hall. I wince at the noise and make a quick glance to the only man I've ever had a crush on. "Please say whatever you're going to say fast. I have to go mend a friendship."

"I don't like that he's all over you all the damn time. He's being possessive Riles."

"Protective." I correct and tug my arm out of his grasp.

"Oh really? Him saying, if it involves you then it's his business or trying to control what happens between you and I, demanding I let you go that isn't possessive?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

Why did I have a crush on him? Wait, did? Past tense? "My problem is the minute my cousin comes back into town you two are all over each other all the damn time!"

"And since when do you freaking care? You and Missy have been together for 3 years!"

He looks like a dying fish but I am just waiting on him to answer instead of commenting. "That's not the point! Are you saying that there is something going on with you two?!" His voice is steadily rising and I'm getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Even if there were it would be none of your business. What goes on between Lucas and I has nothing to do with you. And it has everything to do with it. You didn't care the Monday after the 8th grade dance when you two became official, you didn't care even when Lucas was pranking me or Missy humiliated me during Sophomore year! You didn't care then, so damn it you will tell me why you care so much all of a sudden!"

He doesn't say anything. He just stands there. Our gaze extremely focused on one another, deep blue against auburn brown. Neither of us are backing down and I don't plan to. "I just don't like it."

I cross my arms after adjusting my book bag, "You may not like it, but you are going to have to get used to it! Lucas isn't going anywhere." If Lucas were here I'd be teased relentlessly for the rest of my life.

"Think this through, I was young and an idiot and I should have done something other than just sit in the sidelines-"

"YES!" I interrupt and I can feel myself losing control of my emotions, "You should have! Everyone should have but you didn't! No one did! Even my own uncle helped out Lucas, but I'm not mad! It may be naïve to put so much trust in a man who picked on me so much but I'm a firm believer in second chances and he deserves one." I inhale deeply, "And so do you. When you apologize to me for this whole situation." I gesture to the space between us, "I will be more than happy to forgive and move past this as friends."

And with that ladies and gentleman I mimic doing a mic drop and walk away. "Did Lucas apologize?"

A small smile toys at my lips and without stopping, and without turning around I say "Yes."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11-I'm Fine

Lucas wasn't in my first period.

Or my second.

Or my third.

I think you're getting the point, he wasn't there all day. And quite frankly I'm bothered by it. He hasn't texted me, or responded to the messages I've sent him. Yes, I texted him to find out where he's at. I've missed his annoying arm, and our ever entertaining banter. "Where's Lucas?"

I glance at my uncle who is following me to my car and shrug, "I was hoping you'd know. There was a small misunderstanding this morning and since it involved his cousin… basically I just need to straighten out any misconstrued thoughts." I tousle my hair and unlock my car, "his house?"

He nods his head and gives me a hug, "Tell your uncle what happened."

I chuckle and push him off of me, "Charlie came over last night and basically is trying to ward off Lucas. He wanted to finish the conversation this morning and I asked Lucas to give us some space. And then quite frankly I told Charlie to shove it."

Well I may or may not have exaggerated the truth a little bit. "I'd recommend going to talk to him. He's probably turned off his phone."

I nod my head and after a quick goodbye I speed off to his house. I don't want him to think, whatever it is he's thinking because surprisingly I don't want him mad at me. I don't like being left alone anymore, he's quickly become a very close… acquaintance? Oh hell, he's a friend and I don't want him to think badly of me. I can't believe Lucas Friar and I are friends now, well according to him we're best friends but even in my mind I'm acknowledging it. I shiver from the new found notion and put my car in park before hiking up that hill. Yes… hiking that's absolutely ridiculous. I knock on the door and fidget with my fingers, I don't really know what I'm going to say. I haven't thought it through but I guess I'll just let him tell me what's going on with him first, what it is that's upsetting him? I'm not good with conflict or confrontation. "Hello Riley."

"Hey." I give Gloria a hug and step inside. "Is Lucas home?"

She gives me a sheepish grin and nods her head, "Up the stairs 2nd door on the left." I give her a polite 'thank you' and jog up the stairs. Geez and rice I have to get into shape. Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden? I wonder what his room will look like, interesting.

I fidget with the sleeves of my hoodie and knock on the door. "Glor-"His eyes widen when he opens the door and realizes that it's me. "Riley."

"Hi." I sheepishly say, "You ditched school?"

"What are you doing here?"

I will my eyes to stay from his chin up, seeing as he's shirtless and try to determine if it's bad that I'm here. From the expression on his face I think he wants me out. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. And that we were okay, you kind of left before I could explain what happened and-"

"Lucas?"

I freeze and my entire body becomes covered in goosebumps. That is a very feminine voice, very pretty sounding. I bet she's pretty. Ugh that makes me feel worse. Why? "Oh." I drop my head and tousle my hair. I manage a chuckle and wave it off. "I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"Riley-"

"No it's okay I'm sorry, I should have called- I mean I did but your phone- or you know what I'll go." He shouts my name again but I ignore it and keep running down the steps. I have successfully humiliated myself twice in a week, so Charlie was a little right maybe about the player thing but Lucas hasn't hurt me. I gulp and speed out of his neighborhood. He hasn't hurt me… I don't think. Ugh, why is this bothering me?

I'm just embarrassed that's what it is, I obviously interrupted something.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After some deep thought and lots of Kelsea Ballerini I've concluded that I am fine. And no this isn't like Ross off of Friend's when he finds out about Joey and Rachel. I'm not even the female version of fine. I'm good old fashioned fine. I just want things to go back to normal. You know before he saw me in my bra in the middle of the night, and before I walked in on… whatever it is I've walked in on. I want Charlie to leave my friendships alone as if he knows better and just everyone to skip with me in a field of flowers.

That's what I want.

Is that so much to ask?

Grr. I've come to the conclusion that friendship isn't the amount of years you've known someone but when someone walks in and says 'I'm here for you and proved it'. What I hate is Lucas Friar is that kind of friend. He strode into my life and said, 'you are going to eat this disgusting French fry' and 'you will jump off of this cliff'. Or my personal favorite, 'you will throw this flour in my face'. That last one was a good one for me even if that's not exactly how it went. Either way I'm just waiting for my peaches to come back from her date so I can figure out my life. Ha! Like that's even possible. I don't even have a difficult life and I know that's not possible. "Shoot." Phones dead. No Candy Crush for me. Okay look, I know I made fun of Lucas but then I remembered how fun it was. So I'm addicted to it… again. I plug it in and mosey towards my bay window.

After pushing my window up I crawl outside and lean against the railing on the fire escape. I like to people watch, you find out a lot about people you've never even met before. Like a lot of people wear headphones when they're walking to places to avoid conversation, while a few will simply smile and wave at random passersby in hopes to make someone's day. I hope I'm the latter, I don't want to ever be anti-social. A pair of hands blocks my view of the world and my first instinct? SCREAM! "Guess who?"

Fudging fudge! I sigh and rip his hands off of me, "Damn it Lucas! It is dark outside and I'm a young female!" He's simply laughing at me and if there weren't stairs behind him I'd be shoving him right now. And that's when the recollection of earlier events plays through my mind. "Lucas I'm-"

"Stop." He says and leans against the railing beside me.

"But I need to-"

"No you don't need to do anything." I furrow my brows and I'm about say something else when his hand cups over my mouth. I feel like a child when he does this. "Earlier is not what you think it was. I can't explain the full story right now but she is not a girlfriend and I have not and will not sleep with her."

After he gives me a good 30 seconds to process the information he removes his hand from my face. Good, those things were way too warm and comfortable. "I um, you don't have to explain yourself to me Lucas."

He smirks and nods his head, "Yes I do." Why? And why does that make me happy that he's taking my feelings into account. Though I am curious as to who the woman was, if he can't explain right now I'm going to let it go. "That whole situation looked a lot worse than it was. I mean be honest do you think Gloria would send you up if it was a hit and run?" Hit and run? What does…? Ewe. Gross. I guess that makes sense, Gloria let's people in and out of the home. She would have known that Lucas had company, okay good so I'm officially unscarred for life! That's a humongous weight off of my shoulders.

"So let's forget about a few hours ago and last night, altogether it's out the window." I quip.

"Well not everything about last night." He wiggles his brows and I am about to shove him down the steps when he grips my hands, "I was talking about whatever transpired between you and Charlie. What were you thinking about?" He feigns shock and clicks his tongue, "You dirty girl."

"Shut that hole in your face." I snap and try to get my hands back, "And nothing happened with Charlie and I."

"He was the reason you were mad." I gulp and nod my head, "What? The great Charlie Gardner actually did wrong in your eyes?"

I huff and spin around to look back out at the street. "I am about to claw your eyes out." He chuckles and throws an arm around me. After he explains to me he was kidding he gestures for me to continue. "Well there's not really much to say. He is just worried about your constant presence in my life and I told him I'm fine and he's never worried about me before so why start now? And then I shut the door in his face, with a lot less force than I truly wanted there to be." I turn to glance at him so I can determine his mood and he's already looking at me. His green eyes glisten with the random lights upon my street. "I swear nothing happened like he was making it out to be." Once he starts massaging my shoulders I don't care that he hasn't said a word. "First thank you for doing this, it feels so good." We both laugh and I turn around to face him. "Why do you think he's so stressed out about it all of a sudden?"

His arms trap me in between him and the railing but I don't seem to mind too terribly much. He clenches his jaw and finally makes eye contact. "My guess, he wants what he can't have."

I roll my lips in, that's my best attempt to stifle a laugh. "Lucas was that woman your drug dealer?" I finally let out my giggle and shake my head, "Um no. He doesn't like me." I think I would know. God my life is depressing.

"I'm not sure if he likes your or not Riley but he wants it all. He wants the popular girlfriend along with the doting followers. He's had you hooked for years."

Neither one of us laugh, in fact we're both mad. Like I'm freaking fuming, a common reoccurrence as of late when it comes to his cousin. "He's known!?" Lucas nods his head but doesn't say anything. "So he's known I've liked him since 8th grade and he's let his girlfriend treat me like crap? He's known and he's kept enough presence in my life to let those feelings linger? The random hugs and smiles and… he's known."

I'm pulled into Lucas' arms and surprisingly I don't even shed a tear like I thought I would. I thought he just didn't know. I just thought he was so oblivious because obviously I have feelings for him. But no, he was probably getting a good laugh. He and Missy together were probably cracking up. I wrap my arms around him and inhale his cologne. "You deserve so much more than him Riles. Do you know that?" I don't say anything I just squeeze him tighter, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings sweet cheeks. I just found out a few days ago, and I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to see you upset. But I'm not going to lie to you."

"I'm not mad at you Lucas. Though maybe we can ease into that a little better next time." He leads me towards the steps of the fire escape and sits on the step above me so he can continue to rub my shoulders. What's weird is, I should be a lot more upset than what I am. It's probably because I know my feelings were unrequited for years and accepted it. I just thought he didn't know so that saved me from some humiliation. "When did you find out?"

"2 days ago. We may or may not have had a few words about him being an ass and using you for his personal ego. And I may or may not have punched him in the stomach once or twice."

I giggle and crane my neck to look at him, "I'm assuming both of those scenarios lean more on the 'may have' side." He nods, "I wish it was his face."

"Really?!"

I laugh and shake my head no, "I wish I was cruel. But sadly, I don't wish ill will on anyone. I just feel humiliated. I'm not even that sad."

His eyes widen in shock, "You aren't sad that someone you've had feelings for, for years isn't returning those feelings and has known about them?"

"No I'm not. Weird huh?"

The cutest grin I've ever seen approaches his face. And yes I just said 'cute' in reference to Lucas Friar. Wow, what is happening to me? "Maybe you didn't like him as much as you thought." Though he meant it as a statement it came out as a question.

I don't know maybe he makes a valid point. I can't very well agree to that, seeing as I've at least thought I've been in like with him for years. "I don't know. It's all so confusing." I lean back without thinking twice about it and rest against Lucas' chest. His body tenses for a slight second, I'm assuming he's as surprised as I that I did that. "I hate how he wears that letterman-"

"Everywhere. DAMN! I know." He laughs and glances down at me, "Trust me sweet cheeks it's his loss."

I mouth the word 'thank you' and remember what it is I came to ask him about earlier. "Why'd you leave school today? Did I make you mad?"

He shakes his head, "No I couldn't be mad at you sweet cheeks. I don't think you can make anyone mad, you're too innocent." I'd argue but if I do recall wanting to skip in a field of flowers earlier. I don't necessarily agree with the term innocent, I cuss… occasionally. Okay so maybe I'm innocent. "I just- I got a little frustrated that you chose the dick head over me."

I giggle and shake my head, "That wasn't the way I looked at it. I saw 2 angry men who despise one another, and one wasn't going to leave until he said what he wanted to say. So in some weird way I knew you'd respect me when I asked you to give me a minute. Little did I know you'd decided to give me 480 of them." Things are getting extremely deep tonight.

"Aww." I look up at my nemesis and grin, "Did you miss me Riles?"

I furrow my brows and stick out my tongue, "Yeah about as much Katniss misses President Snow."

"Well hello." We both flip our gaze towards Maya who is leaning out of the window, "I hate to interrupt."

"You already did." Lucas groans as I rise out of his embrace. It was quite comforting and helped a lot, even though I wasn't even remotely upset about Charlie. Well I wouldn't say that, I was pissed and maybe still a little irked. But at least I can move on.

A wide grin approaches my best friend's face. "What's uh, what's going on here peaches?"

"Nothing." I say casually, "We were just discussing his disappearance from school after hating on his cousin."

Maya's eyes have a gleam of amusement, "Does he have another cousin that I can equally hate or are we talking about 'The Charlie Gardner'?"

I toss my hands up while Lucas and Maya laugh at my misfortune, "Why does everyone keep announcing him like he's a big deal?" I clear my voice and bring my hand up like a microphone, "Everyone please welcome the asshole of the century 'THE CHARLIE GARDNER'!" Before I understand what's happening 2 bodies collide into mine.

"I'm just glad you're finally able to see that ass hat for what he is peaches!"

Surprisingly, "Me too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

So it is Friday, the day of the non-date date thing that Maya has planned. Granted she won't relinquish the full plan and I am not quite sure where to go from here. Every time I ask her if we are all going to ditch she doesn't say anything and shrugs with a 'you'll see'. She's being very conniving that one and I'm terrified to find out what she has planned. "Here wear this." Maya lays out a black leather skater skirt and a collared sleeveless maroon button up. "And I've got the ankle boots."

"Maya we're going bowling." I gesture towards the skirt, I don't want people seeing 'the promise land'.

She huffs and turns around like it was a big issue to answer my question, "If you're that uncomfortable then wear spandex underneath. It isn't like you'll be kicking your legs up."

I stare at the outfit and if it had eyes it would be staring back at me, I know there is no way I'm going to get out of this. She's relentless and everyone will be here in 10 minutes. So with reluctance and a heavy, heavy heart I change rather quickly. I put on a little makeup and leave my hair down and curled, well Maya did that… I'm just an innocent bystander. I zip up my boots and right on cue the doorbell rings, "Maya what's the plan here?"

She shrugs, "you'll know. If I tell you before it happens then you'll let everyone know."

"Also be prepared for the wrath of Smackle she's going to be mad that we did this." Even if it is for her own good. Maya gives me an acknowledging head nod and mumbles something under her breath. I didn't catch a lot and I'm not even sure if I heard her right when she whispered, 'she's not who I'm worried about'. I shrug it off and saunter into the living room where Josh, Smackle, Farkle and Lucas were waiting. Darby and Yogi are meeting us there for reasons unannounced to me, even though they are complete opposites when it comes to their height it is positively adorable.

My breath hitches in my throat whenever I see Lucas Friar. As said before he's incredibly attractive so I'm allowed to be breathless in his presence, but he has a leather jacket on tonight… why? Why must he wear that? A leather jacket is like a mating call to all the single women in the world. He hasn't noticed me yet since his back is to my face and I take that as an advantage to get my life together. I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden this isn't a date, this is purely to help Smackle and Farkle take off their blinders. "Smackle you look beautiful." Her raven colored hair is curled and ends in the middle of her back, and she's wearing a fit and flare dress. We're all really dressed up for bowling.

"So do you Riley." I throw myself on her and give her a hug which is returned in a very awkward way.

"Riley?" A husky voice questions. I know that husky voice, I slowly turn around and Lucas Friar is… dare I say gawking? No there is absolutely no way that he is, he's like an Abercrombie and Fitch model he can have any girl he wants. However, the emerald orbs constantly roaming over my frame makes me a little uneasy. He clears his throat and pulls me into a hug, "You look beautiful." And there goes my breath again… it keeps disappearing. Is it aware that I need it to survive? He whispered it so only I could hear but the elongated hug is all Maya needs to start teasing me.

I pull away but the hand on the small of my back doesn't let me get far. "So we're all dressed up for bowling." I glance at Maya who is wearing a skater dress and grin. She's always been so pretty.

"Well us guys figured we could grab a bite to eat afterwards." Farkle offered and I didn't miss the glance at Smackle. He's a lovesick puppy. "If that's okay with our um, dates." He coughs at the end as if he's wary of that word.

"That sounds great." Smackle beamed to a now very relieved Farkle.

Me on the other hand, "Oh Lucas and I-"

"Sounds delicious." I follow the hand to the body and glare at Lucas. Why does his hand keep covering my mouth?

Everyone starts piling out of my home but I keep a grip on Lucas' wrist and hold him back. "We'll be right there." I tell them with a smile, once they are all out I shift my focus to Lucas.

"If you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask."

His eyebrows wiggle in their smugly wiggly way and smirks. "Lucas this isn't a date you know that right?"

He huffs dramatically and steps closer to me, "Trust me I know sweet cheeks." His thumb glides across my cheek and I fight the urge to shiver. "I already told you this wasn't a date." I open my mouth to respond but he keeps talking, "Our first date will never be a 'quadruple' date."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12-Date Part 1

So once I put the teasing words of 'our date' in the back of my mind and lock them away so I don't ever have to over think what he actually meant we step outside. His hand is still on the small of my back and once we get downstairs everyone is gone. "Come on sweet cheeks, my car. I'll drive."

"I wonder why they didn't wait for us."

He opens my door and smiles, "This is a date. They all took separate cars."

The bowling alley is unfortunately a good 30 minute drive, which means 30 minutes arguing with Lucas. Which means 30 minutes for a simple headache that I will no doubt receive to turn into a migraine. Currently we're debating which is better, Super Mario Maker or Over Watch. "In Over Watch you get to kill and blow stuff up."

"Oh okay because that's what makes a game better!" I retort, "And Mario can 'die' in Super Mario Maker when you play other people's levels. Plus you get to make your own levels and watch as everyone attempts to play the level you made but epically fail." I laugh manically and Lucas joins in. "Geez men are so annoying."

I whispered that last part under my breath but it didn't go unheard by him, "you're telling me that all men are annoying?"

"Not all men, some are dead." I quip and shift my gaze out the window. The world rushes past us in a big blur, occasional street lights brighten up the inside of this car that is all black, and for once neither one of us is arguing. We're just, relaxing. This is so weird!

I turn on the radio and flip it to country. As soon as I pull away I'm just waiting for him to change it but he doesn't. Which is good because I'm obsessed with this song. Plus Luke Bryan is the future father of my children, he doesn't know it yet but he is. I start to sing along with the melody and a quick glance I receive from Lucas results in the radio being turned louder.

 _If you're buying well you know I'll drink.  
So make it 7 on 7.  
Do you want it on the rocks?  
A double shot of heaven.  
Spillin' off the top._

 _And we'll go shot for shot for shot.  
Till we forgot what we came here to forget.  
Ain't a clock a tick a tock that's gonna stop.  
A night we won't regret.  
So put your drink down and throw your camera up.  
Flip it around and snap a payback picture.  
I'll send it to my ex.  
I'll send it to my ex._

A flash pulls me out of my Luke Bryan induced daze. I glance at Lucas and smile, "What was that?" And another flash. "Seriously my retinas hurt. What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures of you!" Oh okay because that's normal!

"Why?" So he can post them all over the internet with a goofy worded meme? OH HELL NO! "Give me!" I unbuckle my seatbelt and reach for his phone. He dodges me with a laugh while rolling down his window. He sticks his arm out so I can't reach, jokes on you Lucas! I leap across the center console and grip his wrist that's hanging out the window. I smirk proudly and glance to my left to rub it in his arrogant face. But instead of the defeated look I was expecting, his eyes are moving over my entire face. My eyes, nose, lips, my jaw line and then back again. I'm about to ask if he's okay when his hand wraps around my waist. I squeal slightly and avert my gaze to… anything else.

Oh okay I'm basically laying across his lap. I really only have myself to blame for putting myself in this situation. Sigh. "C-can you delete those please?" Lucas' pointer finger lifts my chin so I'm looking at him again.

"Why?"

I bite my bottom lip and he immediately removes it from my teeth. Rude, I do what I want. "I know you're just doing this to get under my skin."

"Nope." He replies quickly and tightens his hold on my waist.

"Yep!"

He smiles cheekily and toys with the ends of my hair. "I didn't do that to get under your skin." I'm about to ask 'then why' but since he knows me like the back of his hand he says, "Is it a crime to have a picture of you on my phone."

CALL 911

I'M DEAD AND LUCAS FRIAR IS BROKEN!

WE NEED 2 TRIPLE A BATTERIES FOR LUCAS FRIAR!

Nothing is coming out of my mouth, I think my voice box is broken. "COME ON LOVEBIRDS!" I glance out the window and Maya is smiling at us. Her eyes dart between Lucas and I quickly, as if to suggest something. I mouth the word 'nothing' and crawl back into my seat.

"Fine keep the damn pictures, but if I see them as a popular internet meme I will do something… bad. Like very bad." I open my door to get away from his laughter at my pathetic attempt of a threat and start walking inside. Bowling, I hate bowling. I'm not good at it, and because I'm not under 12 I can't use the bumpers! Why is it the bowling alley's responsibility to dictate who can and can't use the bumpers. It's a bunch of bull. Maya loops her arm through mine as we saunter inside. Farkle and Smackle are several feet ahead of us talking and we are definitely going to give them their space. "It's working." I whisper to her.

She glances at me with a grin, "Yes it is." I feel like there is a double meaning there.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I need the bumpers." I point out and slump in my chair. "Did you seriously make my name 'Sweet Cheeks' for the score screen?" Well in reality it comes out as 'sweet che' so that's good.

"Yes you're my sweet cheeks and I was in charge of putting names in." He plops down beside me and starts to put on his shoes.

My shoes are already on and I don't want to humiliate myself. It's decided, those bumpers will be mine! "Excuse me." I announce to my group of friends and saunter towards the front. A guy probably around 20 is working the front desk and I patiently wait in line. I'm praying and hoping that he goes easy on me and is like 'yeah you can have them no problem'. Blonde hair and green eyes, that's different I like it. I glance at Lucas who has is arms up in a questioning manner. I hold up my finger and step forward now that he's done with the previous customer. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm very well how are you?" He replies with a cheeky smile.

"Great thanks. I was wondering, I suck at bowling and to save myself from further humiliation since I'm so awkward-"

He laughs and gives me a glimpse at his one dimple on the right side of his cheek, "You were wanting the bumpers?"

I nod in an almost pleading manner, "Please. I'll even pay extra."

"I'm Zack." He holds out his hand.

I glance at it quickly and shake it, "Riley. Nice to meet you Zack." Oh I'm still shaking his hand, "See awkward." I point out and drop his grip, "Why did my friends take me here?"

"Hey don't worry about it, I suck at bowling too. And you aren't awkward, I like it." I grin widely, "So they're just your friends?"

He presses a few buttons on his screen I guess to add the bumpers. "Yeah?"

"So you're single?"

Oh. "No." I turn to my right and Lucas tosses his arm over my shoulder, "Hey princess did you get the bumpers on?"

"Huh?" What in the world is happening right now? Let's recap, ALL I WANT ARE THE DAMN BUMPERS ON MY LANE! "Lucas I'll be there in a second."

"I'll wait."

I give Zack an apologetic smile and smack Lucas' hand. "What's your name on the lane Riley?"

"Sweet cheeks." He raises his brows in a humored manner, "Yes I know. It's a nickname and no matter how hard I try it seems to stick." My nemesis beside me snickers and I effectively elbow him in his gut, "I really appreciate this Zack."

He tosses his hand up waving it off, "You are more than welcome Riley. I hope to see you soon."

"Have a good night." I walk away, well more like storm away and I hear him behind me. So in an effort to not ruin everyone else's date I figured I should tear into Lucas anywhere else but at our table in front of all of our friends. I turn around abruptly and cross my arms, "What was that?"

"He was flirting with you, I saved you."

My jaw drops, I don't need saving and, "He was not flirting with me. That's impossible!"

"Whoever said nothing's impossible never tried to slam a revolving door." He rubs his eyes while I laugh, that's freaking hilarious. "Secondly yes he was."

I stomp my foot and punch him in the arm, "And I am single!" I shout, my hand immediately covers my mouth. I avert my gaze to the floor letting my hair cover up my humiliation, "That was loud." I whisper while the man I call my 'friend' is practically rolling on the floor. He is truly ROTFL!

"Riley." I look up from my tormentor and Zack is smiling at me, "I couldn't help but overhear." Oh geez, my face is burning up. Of course he heard, the entire bowling alley overheard what I said. "You're single?"

Lucas is no longer ROTFL, he's a very angry emoticon in the texting world. "Would you back the hell off?"

I hit his arm and he doesn't even look at me. Why is he being such a jerk? "Oh I see what's going on here." I cock my head to the side at Zack's remark and glance at Lucas whose glare has not softened. What's going on here? I want to know! Ignorance is not something I enjoy and I am feeling extremely ignorant right now. "Have a good night Riley."

Lucas turns on his heels and stares at me, I look up and he looks down. His eyes slowly soften as we stare at each other in silence. "Why are you being so mean tonight?" I whisper.

"Am I?" He asks in a smug manner. Good night nurse he is such an arrogant man! "I'm saving you from a 20 year old man who is hitting on a 17 year old girl while he works in a bowling alley."

I glare at him, I give him a good frightening glare. We don't know everyone's story, and I hate assumptions. Like despise them, even with Missy there has to be a reason she's such a female dog but I don't know her past and until I know I'm not going to judge her… too much. "First of all, I'm a woman. Secondly I turn 18 soon and he's probably working at a bowling alley because he's saving up money for school, who knows?"

He cross his arms over his chest defensively and inches towards me, "You're defending him."

I nod my head, "Who am I to judge? Just like there's a reason you disappeared. There's reasons behind everything people do."

Lucas cocks his head to the side and tucks some hair behind my ear. I feel like a dog, I enjoyed that. "You make it seem like everyone has a motive in everything they do."

"I g-guess I haven't thought about it that way." The left side of his lip twitches slightly before he throws an arm around my neck and we make our way back to our friends. After getting fully made fun of and chastised for getting the bumpers we begin to bowl. I sit down at the table and order a water from the waitress that came to our table. Lucas takes a seat, beside me of course and I can't help but wonder why he was so hateful about Zack. Was he being protective like I had always assumed? Like in a big brother way. Or possessive? Like in a…

No. There's no way that would happen.

BAD BRAIN!

"What're you thinking about sweet cheeks?"

I glance to the man at my left and shake my head, "Nothing important."

A light smile toys at his lips, "I know you're lying but I will let it slide."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas' arm is draped over my shoulder as if it is the most casual thing in the world. But when you're out on a non-date date things can be misconstrued. So I'd nonchalantly find ways to knock it off, but as usual he'd find a way to sneak it back around me and even when he wasn't talking to me I could see that smirk.

Lucas Friar is an enigma. A puzzle if you will, there are times where I want nothing more than to wring his neck because he's a snarky son of a gun. And other times like tonight, if you don't count the whole Zack fiasco, he was nice and not at all the Lucas Friar I consistently had playful banter with. He ordered me plain bean and cheese nachos to eat, but every time that I tried to tell him we're eating after this he would place his hand over my mouth. Surprisingly Maya and Josh also ordered food, Farkle and Smackle were so in themselves that they didn't even notice. I'm assuming we're going to call and ditch them while they are on the way to the restaurant.

I was happy to see them getting along, like a couple. It was seriously the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Smackle was so embarrassed a good portion of the time so she kept tucking her chin underneath her, Farkle would crane his neck just to get a glimpse of her. And just for extra reassurance he'd caress the back of her hand with his thumb. She'd giggle and blush while he'd simply smile, pride exuding from him at the fact he was able to do that. "So sweet cheeks tell me, how did you manage to come in third place even with bumpers?"

And just like that my Farkle and Smackle induced great mood is ruined. "Not my fault you and Farkle are ridiculously good at bowling."

I drop my head and sigh, bowling has never been my thing. No matter how hard I try, my arm swings to the left. And you better believe Lucas offered his assistance but as soon as I felt his chest press against my back the ball went flying. That was embarrassing but I blamed it on sweaty hands… attractive. But I didn't have another reason to give him, I have no idea why I was so startled with his close proximity. And it wasn't a total lie, my hands were sweaty. "Well maybe next time when I try to help you, you won't get so flustered with me touching you."

My mouth drops and I avoid any sort of eye contact. "Did you snort cocaine when you were in the bathroom earlier?" I quip and continue to take off my shoes before I put my ankle boots back on.

"Well since you think I'm high it'd be cruel to leave me alone. Let's ditch the dinner and let me take you somewhere." I narrow my eyes, is this the part where he kills me? "And no this isn't the part where I take you out to a cabin in the forest and kill you."

I breathe a sigh of relief and lean back in my seat, "I'm assuming I have no choice since you were my ride."

"I'd love to be gentlemanly and say, no you will always have a choice with me but truth… yeah you're coming with me Riley Matthews." His arm is tossed over my shoulder again as all 6 of us saunter outside. Where is he taking me? Why is he not giving me an option? Would I ask to go home even if he was giving me an option? The sad truth is, I would definitely go. "Hey I'm kidnapping Riley for the rest of the night." He shakes Farkle's and Josh's hand while Maya pulls me away from them all.

This isn't going to be good. "What are you two doing?!"

I shrug and glance at my alleged kidnapper. "I don't know he hasn't told me. But he isn't giving me a choice to go home."

I play with the tips of her hair when she starts to talk again, "You wouldn't have gone home. You and Lucas are getting close." I furrow my brows and she scoffs, "You are the most oblivious person I've ever met in my entire life." Ouch. "And that is seriously an understatement and said completely out of love." Still doesn't make it hurt any less though. She grips my hand and pulls me further away, Lucas glances back at me with a puzzled expression and I give him a simple confused look back. "I have to make this fast, he's on his way over. Peaches he likes you."

I shake my head.

"Yes."

I shake my head.

"Riley, yes."

I can't seem to quit shaking my head.

"Yes he-"

"What's going on over here?"

I exhale with relief and move towards Lucas, "Peaches is just being dumb. You ready to take me to wherever so you can further humiliate me?" I joke and saunter towards his car.

But he doesn't follow immediately. I give Smackle and Farkle a hug before they walk away and I get in his car. Maya laughs at something he's saying and I can't help but wonder what it is they're talking about. I've never seen them actually converse without a mediator there. I can't believe she thinks he likes me, maybe it was her that snorted some cocaine. We're predetermined by a higher power to not get along. Hence why we can insult one another with playful banter and it be okay, none of our feelings get hurt. "Penny for your thoughts?" I'm startled by Mr. Friar's voice.

"Just curious as to where we're going."

He buckles his seat belt and gives me a smile, "Well it's a Friday night." I nod my head and sit on my hands, a nervous habit. I have many… don't judge. He's about to keep talking when he stops himself, "That wasn't what you were thinking about."

How does he do that? He knows when I'm angry, sad, and indifferent and now he knows when I'm lying? So I voice my thoughts, "H-how do you know that? How do you know what I'm feeling and when I'm lying?"

He smiles and tucks some hair behind my ear and without thinking I fall into his hand. His thumb casually caresses my cheek bones and my entire body erupts into goosebumps. I can feel callouses on his hands but his thumb is surprisingly soft. Interesting combination. I can't believe Lucas Friar is doing this, I have goosebumps from him. From- OH MY GOSH I HAVE GOOSEBUMPS FROM LUCAS FRIAR! "I'm sorry." I pull away and try to hide my flushing cheeks while my back is as stiff as a board. I just accepted an embrace from Lucas. I mean I've hugged him before, but that's not a big thing I hug Farkle and Josh and occasionally Charlie.

He doesn't acknowledge my apology in fact he doesn't say anything for at least a minute. But I can feel him staring at me, "I know you Riles. I know your little tells for every emotion and when you lie you put your hands underneath your thighs so you won't fidget with them." I crane my neck to look at him and give him a small smile, someone actually notices those little things. He gives me a small wink and starts the car but before we drive off he glances at me one more time.

"What?" I question with a smile.

"Don't ever apologize for enjoying my affection sweet cheeks."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Okay seriously you are all amazazing! Holy balls, the comments/reviews I'm receiving from this story absolutely blow me away! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13-Date Part II SURPRISE

**Lucas Friar's Point of View  
SURPRISE!**

 _"H-how do you know that? How do you know what I'm feeling and when I'm lying?"_

What I really wanted to say was 'because I love you. Because I've been in love with you since the fifth grade and realized girls really don't have cooties'. But I can't. I can't tell her how much I love her and how absolutely perfect she is because it would terrify her. I love her, she's _my_ sweet cheeks, _my_ princess and the love of my life but she's a little oblivious. I know every time I compliment her or every time I toss my arm over her shoulder she thinks it's just to annoy her. She thinks it is simply something that I do with everyone. She couldn't be more wrong, however tonight whenever I was caressing her cheek like I want to every day for the rest of my life I couldn't help but think maybe she's starting to open up her beautiful doe-eyed orbs and see how much I care for her. I mean she did lean into my hand.

I know she doesn't like to wear her hair up because she hates her ears.

She has a few nervous habits. Fidgeting with her hands and tucking her hands underneath her thighs when she sits are a few. Along with tucking hair behind her ear.

Her favorite snack is Cheetos, but if she's looking for something sweet she will want either cookies and cream ice cream or the little Hostess snack cakes. It really just depends on if she wants a pastry or something cold.

She's had a total of two different hairstyles since I met her in second grade, only because she hates change, but I don't mind because I love her long hair. I always find a way to take it down if she has it up.

I could seriously make a list of so many things I notice about her and each new thing I learn only makes me love her more.

There were two reasons why I left but the main one was to fall out of love with Riley Matthews. To fall out of love with the woman who would never see me the way she saw Charlie. After 3 years of trying to get her out of my mind and it not working even when I was living with some family in Texas I realized that nothing was going to change how I felt about this woman. So when I came back and saw her, I had a hard time believing it was my Riley. I always thought she was beautiful, but when she stepped out of that pool and her hair was clinging to her face, no makeup and her clothes were soaked… I couldn't even describe how I felt. She took my breath away but that's probably something I should be used to by now. However, I don't think I ever will be used to it.

I don't quite know when I made the decision to not let Riley out of my grasp again. But that never deterred me from following through with that plan. I want to be with Riley Matthews more than anything in this entire freaking world. My obsession is almost ridiculous, yes I said obsession. I will be with her, that's a guaran-damn-tee. I notice we're passing some streetlights and take the chance to get a glimpse of her. A small smile toying on her lips, which makes her left dimple slightly evident. Her dark curls cascading down her chest, but unfortunately her gaze is fixed out the window. No doubt trying to figure out where we are going. "Lucas where are we going?" Told you, she hates surprises. "I just-I hate surprises."

Damn I'm good. "I know you do sweet cheeks. But you'll like this one. I'm taking you to a secret spot."

"Oh." She says innocently and her voice is like music to my ears. Riley seems satisfied with that answer and gives me her signature closed mouth smile. For whatever reasons she hates smiling with her teeth. That's why I love watching her laugh so much, I can see her genuine smile. It isn't controlled and it makes everything even greater whenever I am the one to make her laugh like that. "Can I ask you something?"

You can ask me anything princess. "What's up sweet cheeks?"

"W-why do you and Charlie not get along?"

Main reason; you. "More than one." I grimace and grip my hands tighter on the steering wheel.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just nosey." She shrugs and glances back out the window. I want to tell her everything, I want to tell her why I moved in with Charlie. Where I was and the other reason why I left. There's so much to tell her but quite frankly, I'm enjoying this moment.

"Well I don't appreciate the way he treated you." I don't have to look at her to know she's overthinking what I just said but blushing unknowingly. She's so adorable. I remember a few days ago whenever Charlie stormed into my room. Ass hole.

 _"Can I help you?" I questioned absentmindedly while replying back to Riley's message of 'Big Bang Theory is life'. I can't help but laugh at her, well with her._

 _He shuts my door calmly though I know from the grip on the door knob he is trying to reign in his emotions. Considering that he knows I'll beat any attitude he gives me out of his body. "You need to back off of Riley."_

 _"You need to pull your head out of your ass but I don't see that happening anytime soon."_

 _He grits his teeth and clenches his fist, "Haven't you done enough to her? Why do you insist on torturing her?"_

 _I toss my phone onto the bedside table and stride towards him, "You need to mind your damn business. If I was truly 'torturing' her then she wouldn't willingly text me or hang out with me. I am not leaving her, not again. Get over yourself and your damn ego. You have Missy what Riley does with her life is none of your concern."_

 _He's fuming now. Charlie has unknowingly had Riley wrapped around his finger for years and now that I'm back he can't stand it. How could he not see that Riley liked him? I would give anything to have her look at me the way she does at him, like I'm her world. "You're just effing jealous that she loves me that she's been in love with me for years!"_

 _"YOU KNEW!?" I don't even wait for him to answer when my fist connects to his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!" I punch him again and watch him curl up on the floor. "She is the best girl in this entire fucking world Charlie!" I take a few steps back before I straight up murder him. "You're such an ass! Yes! I'm fucking jealous you dick! Do you know how long I've wanted her to look at me the way she looks at you?! And you just wanted the damn attention, you just wanted some more followers."_

 _Charlie coughs a few times before beginning to catch his breath. "After what you did to her, after everything you did to her do you think she could forgive you?"_

 _I smile to myself, she already did. "You obviously don't know Riley very well!" I lift him up off the ground by the collar of his shirt and carry him towards the door, "do me a favor and_ you _stay away from Riley. She deserves so much more, she doesn't even realize by liking you she's lowered her standards. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _After tossing him out of my room I snatched my phone off the bed and saw her message._

 _MySweetCheeks  
I just tripped. 'Ah gravity thou art a heartless bitch'. _

_Yes that was a Sheldon Cooper quote. LOL._

Maybe one day she can be snuggled up beside me while we watch Big Bang Theory. I'd run my fingers through her hair-"Lucas?" I flip my gaze towards her and she is simply staring at me with her doe eyes. Does she realize what those things can do to a man? "We've been parked for several minutes but you won't unlock the car."

"Sorry sweet cheeks. Got lost in thought."

She nods in understanding and I hurriedly unlock the car as to not humiliate myself anymore. "Wow." She breathes and takes a few steps closer towards the edge. I instantly follow her, she's a clumsy little thing and seeing as we're on the edge of a cliff looking out upon the city I can't risk her hurting herself. "I'm not even scared right now!"

We laugh together and I move my arm over her shoulder, "Probably because we aren't going to jump." I quip and hesitantly tug her closer to me. I hear her mutter 'beautiful' underneath her breath and if I wanted to be incredibly corny I would look at her and say 'yes it is'. Because good God she is. I keep my mouth shut regretfully and glance back out to the scenery. The city skyline is gorgeous though it has nothing on a Texas sunrise. The stars adorn the dark blanket that rests peacefully in the sky, though hard to see through random clouds and city lights, they are definitely there. Tall towering buildings are lit up in our view, and thankfully you can't hear the horns honking and random people shouting.

If Riley wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to me I'd never have come back. I like peace and quiet, but I love Riley. "How'd you find this place?"

"I honestly don't know. I came back for 2 weeks last summer and I drove."

She cranes her neck to look at me and has a frown on her face. I hate that, I hate when she frowns. "You came back for 2 weeks last summer?" While giving her a simple 'yes' I lift her up and set her on the trunk of my car. "I'm surprised you didn't come see me, at least to prank me."

I chuckle and join her on my car, truth is I did see her. From a very far distance but I did, "I think I should get a 'you're welcome' then." I joke and inch closer towards her, she notices but doesn't move. My stomach is in knots right now. When I saw her last summer, I was driving to the grocery store to pick up something for my aunt and she was walking towards, well I'm assuming Topanga's. It took everything in my power not to stop that car, I don't know why I thought leaving was the solution to my problems. "This is my thinking spot. I needed somewhere that I could go where I wouldn't be bothered when I wanted to process information and most importantly somewhere where I wouldn't strangle Charlie."

"I'm glad you have a place like this. At least then I won't have to bail you out of jail for murder." I can't help but laugh, I doubt I'd get bail but whatever. She probably would be my first phone call, no matter how stupid that sounds she would be. Mostly so she'd know where I'm at, God I'm so in love with her. She'd call my aunt, so no big deal. Is it at a creepy stage yet? I feel like I'm being a creep sometimes.

"So are you ready for your parents to leave next week?"

"I-I think so. I've never really been on my own, but I'm soon to be 18 so I think I can handle it. Besides, I could just call you if anything happens right?" Holy hell! Is she flirting with me right now?! She isn't making eye contact, her hands are under her thighs… oh my stars I'm on cloud freaking nine.

I have to keep my cool, I have to remain calm or I will scare her. "Sweet cheeks you can call me for anything." My body decides to lean in closer to her and my lips decide to kiss her temple. Purely instinctual, and though I didn't necessarily will myself to do this I'm glad I did. Riley's face is bright red, she hesitantly glances at me and again my body makes a move without me realizing it. I'm caressing her cheek again, she closes her eyes and falls into my hand eagerly which makes me even happier. It's almost like it is instinctual for her. I know she over thinks everything so for her to just collapse into my touch is incredible to say the least. I guess I never really thought that I would be here in this position, no matter how much I dreamed about it.

Her eyes flew open by the time I had processed everything and I couldn't help but smile. She looked like a baby deer in front of an 18 wheeler. Riley lifted her head out of my hand and gave me a small smile before blushing an incredible amount. "I-I'm sorry I don't know why I keep doing that."

"I don't mind it." I say almost a little too rushed. "I mean that's why I'm doing it right?" I joke and glance back out to the view.

My phone dinging pulls me out of this perfect moment, even if it was silent.

 **Unknown  
Hey baby.**

"Who's that?" I furrow my brows and glance at the number, still not able to answer Riley. "Sorry that's none of my business." She forces a small giggle and looks down, "I guess I've never really seen your phone before unless you're texting me in class."

 **Who is this?**

I wave it off because it isn't a big deal and give her a cheeky grin. "I'm not sure sweet cheeks. I just asked." While awaiting a reply I check the time. "Oh shit." I jump off the trunk of my car and lift her off, God I love holding her. "30 minutes till you have to be home." I make sure she's buckled before I speed off. "Sorry to cut the night short princess."

Shit. I just called her princess out loud, that's only in my head. Oh God, I don't dare glance at her but I can feel her gorgeous orbs on me. "It's okay. This wasn't a date." It could just be my imagination but do I sense disappointment?

"Do you know why I said this wasn't a date?" I told her earlier that our first date wouldn't be a quadruple date, but I'm not sure if she put two and two together.

She grins and shakes her head, "You tried to tell me before our conversation was interrupted by _him_." I can't help but laugh, two days ago she was infatuated with _him_. And now it sounds like she's sickened by the word 'him' when referencing Charlie. He's an absolute ass though, he knew of her feelings for however long and he didn't capitalize on it. Luckiest son of a bitch on this earth. "Such a prick." She mumbles under her breath. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yes sweet cheeks?"

"Do you think if I would have put more time into my appearance-"

I hold up my hand from the steering wheel to cut her off while my other hand grips the leather impossibly tight. "Don't." I warn, "Don't finish that sentence or you'll go in the 'Guiness Book of World Records' for being the biggest idiot." Another reason why I love her? I can say crap like that and she laughs, she's laughing with me. "Riles, please believe me when I say you're beautiful and you always have been beautiful. Trust me you're much prettier than Bitchy Missy. You are most definitely not the problem." But I am glad he's the problem, or she wouldn't be available. The thought of her dating Charlie absolutely and utterly disgusts me. He does not and will never deserve her. Hell, I don't even deserve her but that won't stop me from looking like a fool while trying.

"You know Lucas you're incredibly sweet when you aren't ruining fries."

"You won't ever get over that will you?" I quip and unfortunately turn down her street.

"You ruined potatoes! I LOVE CARBS!" Riley yells and I flinch at the abrupt shout.

I park in front of her apartment building and turn off my car, "I'll walk you up."

"You don't have to do that." God her eyes are beautiful. Every single emotion flickers through them as plain as day. She couldn't hide her emotions if she tried. They're so innocent and caring.

"I want to." I jump out of the car and toss my arm over her shoulder before we begin our journey to her apartment. I hate leaving her. "So sweet cheeks are you busy tomorrow?"

Riley tucks some hair under her ear and glances at me. "I'm not sure actually. I think my parents are going shopping for their mission trip since they leave next Friday." The elevator dings and we step out onto her floor.

"So if I got bored sometime tomorrow then I could just come-"

She giggles and kisses my cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The door closes quietly before I can even register what just happened. She just kissed me! Oh my GOD! I scurry to the elevator and as soon as it opens I wait till it closes before shouting at the top of my lungs. I'm never washing my effing cheek again! Okay so that's a little dramatic but damn it, she kissed my cheek!

I know she's going to be incredibly shy tomorrow but I don't care I'll just annoy the crap out of her till she's not broken anymore. After texting my aunt I was on the way home I practically skip to my car. The drive home is short and sweet, I was so busy thinking about tonight and Riley that I can't even remember driving home. That's a weird feeling. As soon as I step inside the house my aunt is waiting at the dining room table. "Hey Aunt Caroline. What are you doing up?" It's almost midnight after all.

She gestures for me to sit beside her and I oblige all the while smiling like an absolute idiot. "I just wanted to know how you're date went?"

"It wasn't a date." I grumble. My first date with Riley will not be a quadruple date.

"Wait, you went with Riley right?"

Okay so yes, my aunt knows of my feelings for Riley. "Yes it was." She gives me a questioning look and I chuckle. "I know what you're thinking. But mine and Riley's first date will not be a quadruple date." I feel like that sentence has escaped my mouth too many times.

"You two would be so cute together." She gushes and clutches my hand tighter, "I'm just glad I convinced you to stop pranking her." Once the Jell-O prank occurred she convinced me that my 'kindergartner mentality' of pranking her for attention was not a great way to go. I really just did that for some of her attention, I was a young boy… which obviously means I was an idiot, my aunt's words not mine. And I was incredibly jealous of the looks she gave Charlie. "So I guess you'll be happy to hear that we're having dinner with her family tomorrow?"

I perk up, and if it was possible my ears twitched at the sound of being around her. "What?"

My aunt grinned, her crow's feet became more apparent from her constant smile. "Yeah we're going to a business dinner with the city. Families are invited, and you are coming."

"That's weird, Riley said she didn't have any plans tomorrow."

Caroline waves my statement off like it was ridiculous, "I love that girl, watched her grow up right in front of my eyes. But unless it involves school, her memory is-"

"Terrible. Yeah I know." I quip and kiss my aunt on the cheek, "Thanks Aunt Caroline."

"It's formal. Be ready by 6:30."

"Yes ma'am."

 **To: MySweetCheeks**

 **Good Night sweet cheeks. See you tomorrow.**

I jump onto my bed after brushing my teeth and changing into basketball shorts. Unknowingly I touched my cheek, I have no idea how long I laid there looking like an idiot. However long it was doesn't compare to how long it could have been if I hadn't gotten a text back.

 **Unknown  
You'll find out.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

What'd you all think of Lucas' Point of view!?


	14. Chapter 14-My Eyes Always Thank Me

"Wake up darling."

"I'm a vampire!" I all but shout, "If you say another word I will rip your throat out before I burn to death from the sun."

Maya chuckles and begins to bounce on my bed, I had no idea she even stayed the night last night. Last night… wow. So all of that really did happen. He called me princess, he kissed my temple and caressed my cheek twice. I swear I'm not crazy, I swear he was flirting. Right? I mean, okay maybe I am crazy. And that's when it hit me, "I kissed Lucas on the cheek." I whisper to myself, oh my God what was I thinking?!

A loud squeal sends me flying off the bed and landing with a loud thud on the floor. I groan while trying to get untangled from the sheets. "YOU KISSED LUCAS ON THE CHEEK!?" After regaining my hearing I hesitantly nod when my bedroom door flies open.

"YOU KISSED LUCAS ON THE CHEEK?!" That was not as happy sounding and much more… male.

"Daddy?"

"Mhm." He replies sarcastically while helping me stand up, "You kissed him?"

"On the cheek!" I correct and try to find a way out of this situation. As previously mentioned my father is protective. If I wasn't so terrible with the opposite sex then I still wouldn't have a boyfriend because of him. He means well and is kind of funny whenever I look back on previous things, but sadly besides myself he's an obstacle in my 'love life'. "It was a friendly thing. Besides dad, you've seen Lucas and you've seen me. Even if I was interested in him in _that_ way there's no way he'd be into that."

A couple of loud snorts startle me, why are they laughing? I start to frown while glancing from my father to Maya. "Okay whatever you say sweetheart." He pretends to wipe his eyes and clutches his side while catching his breath. "Don't forget the dinner is tonight."

I cock my head to the side like a confused dog, "Dinner?"

"Pay up Matthews!" My dad passes my sister from another mister a ten dollar bill, "Told you she'd forget." I should be offended but it happens so often. My mom won the last bet on if I'd trip or not. In my defense someone could have warned me about the step, I mean that was just a safety hazard. Luckily daddy caught me. "And the city dinner peaches. Remember we made plans like weeks ago to go get you a dress but you've been… we'll call it preoccupied. So make yourself as presentable as possible and we'll go to the mall."

"Here honey, take my card." He pulls his wallet out of his jeans, "Just keep it at a reasonable amount sweetheart. Wait- Where's my card?"

First culprit, "Maya did you already take his card?"

"Offended peaches. But, yes. Thanks Matthews." My dad mumbles something about 'jerks' under his breath while leaving my room. I toss my hair up and change into a pair of boyfriend jeans and a tee shirt. "Tell me, what'd he do after you kissed him?"

"His cheek." I feel like I'll be correcting her quite often. "And I don't know I scurried inside like my ass was on fire." I slide on my converse and head towards the bathroom. "He wanted to hang out today. But I'll have to cancel his intrusion before he attacks." I joke and brush my teeth.

Once I am deemed presentable, by Maya- well her exact words were 'it'll do', I grab my phone and text Lucas.

 **Hey, apparently there's a dinner tonight that I'm going to, so I'm going shopping for a dress with peaches. I have to cancel for whatever it is you had planned. LOL.**

"MOM!" I skip into the kitchen and smile, "How formal is this dinner thingy?"

"High society. No huge poufy ball gowns or anything. Classy and elegant, with your height you could do no wrong with a long dress." I mean she's not wrong, ugh. I don't necessarily mind shopping but I'm lazy so it takes a toll on me. However, Maya has quite a bit of energy to run out quite often so I'm hoping that we'll get my dress and shoes and get the flock out of there. But knowing my luck we'd end up in Demolition. This should be… fun?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"IT'S PERFECT!"

I glance at myself in the mirror and grin from ear to ear, this is the first dress I tried on. Tee-hee! My floor length gown is almost lilac in color and has a sheer scoop neckline. The embroidered lace enhances the sweetheart lining. Sparkling jewels hug my waist and flow into a pleated chiffon skirt. Simple and easy. "Really?" This is my inner girl coming out, digging for compliments.

"Yes, Lucas will love it."

I furrow my brows and look at her through the mirror, if I turn around she'll see I'm blushing. Why am I blushing? I swear that kiss on the cheek messed me up. I've never been that bold. That's Lucas' job to be bold one in our relationship. Wait- NO! This isn't like a relationship, relationship. Friendship relationship is what I meant. He's Lucas and I'm me. "Maya he isn't going tonight. And even if he was it wouldn't matter if he liked it or not."

I'm blushing. Dang. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not." I defend. But my best friend knows me too well. I answered to eagerly and in my 'please don't argue with me anymore because you're going to catch me in a lie' tone. I don't even know why I'm blushing! It's probably because I'm embarrassed by my reckless behavior last night. Groan. I still can't believe I did that!

"So did you get sunburnt in the past minute?" I nod eagerly because well, that's the best excuse I could come up with. "We're inside." She quips, "Now go change out of that dress and find you some shoes." I nod like the obedient dog I tend to be whenever she's in charge and saunter into the changing room. I wonder why Lucas hasn't texted me back? I'm sure I made him uncomfortable. I crossed the invisible line that you just aren't supposed to cross with friends. Especially when it came to us two, I mean we grew up together. Josh was always hanging with Lucas and Maya was chasing after Josh, those two grew close and so did Lucas and I. Up until he pranked me every single damn day of his life, or at least tried to-but was more often than not successful- I always looked at Lucas as if he was a, I want to say hero but that would be so cliché. Whether or not I saw him as a hero doesn't really matter, back on topic. What I was trying to say was our relationship was always about making the other one miserable. I used verbal assaults while Lucas' were more thought out and creative, I'm being very generous with my words.

When I hear a Bon Jovi ringtone in the middle of this classy store I know that it's Maya's phone and I can practically see the store clerks rolling their eyes. "Hey." I finish taking off my dress and hang it back up on the… you guessed it hanger. "No she isn't… I'm not sure… RILES DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE?"

I furrow my brows and pick up my jeans after I couldn't find it lying anywhere around me. "Um, I guess not. Maybe I left it in your car?"

"No she doesn't… Calm down lover boy she's fine and looks H-A-W-T in her dress." Who on earth is she talking to? I slip on my shirt and grab my dress.

"MAYA!"

My best friend laughs and is gesturing towards her phone, "Lucas thinks you're mad at him for whatever it is that happened last night since you weren't texting him back."

Me? Mad at him? What sense does that make? I held out my hand for the phone and without hesitation she handed it over. "There was absolutely no need for you to go into such extreme detail." I snicker to myself realizing he still thinks I'm Maya, "That's Riley's sneaky laugh." Damn, he knows everything. "Hey sweet cheeks."

"Uh, hi. I'm not mad at you." I mutter into the phone and fidget with my fingernails.

He chuckled deeply, "I just was making sure. You know I'm not mad at you right?"

I can feel my neck turning red and it slowly creeping up to my face, "Gah I'm so sorry Lucas. I don't know why I did that-"A loud and abrupt laugh cut me off, "Is my embarrassment so freaking hilarious to you?" I snap and my once fidgeting fingers turn to clenched fists. However the laughter comes to an immediate halt.

"Sweet cheeks." He sighs and I can practically see him running his hands through his hair, "I just said I wasn't mad at you. I was laughing because you were apologizing even after I said that. Just like the Riley I know."

My fists unwillingly clench, why can't I ever be mad at him? I'm not just talking about the stupid idiotic reason I just got mad for. I am talking about the past years, I mean was I crazy? To not even have some sort of grudge anymore. Why does it sound like I want to be mad at him? "I-I have to go."

"Why?" He pretty much whines while Maya is casting me glances every 5 seconds while 'looking at shoes'. I don't know why she thinks I'm getting shoes here, nu-uh no way. I refuse to pay that much for shoes I will wear maybe once.

"I have to pay for this dress, and get my shoes and then get ready for this formal dinner tonight." It isn't that I don't like these dinners, I don't mind dressing up and feeling pretty I just hate how formal they are. I almost always make a fool of myself.

I hear some groans and a heavy sigh, "Don't be embarrassed Riles." I don't answer, because that's what I'm feeling. "I kissed you on your head. So let's call it even. Don't go all stiff on me sweet cheeks." I giggle lightly because that's exactly what'd I'd do. Like when I give Smackle hugs, I'd become robotic around him. "There it is. I'll pick you up at 6:45 sweet cheeks."

"Huh?"

"Oh did I fail to mention?" I furrow my brows and glance at my best friend who is grinning like a Cheshire cat. "My family is going to the dinner tonight as well." Oh thank God a familiar face, you know besides my family. They all seem to mold wonderfully into the high society things, and me well these daddy long legs don't really make me graceful. "And no you cannot talk your way out of this. My aunt has already talked to your parents. I'll see you later sweet cheeks."

And the familiar sound of a small click lets me know that he has indeed hung up on me.

Well that's rude.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I look like a monkey." Auggie snaps while stepping into my room.

I turn around from my vanity and give him a big smile, "I think you look very handsome Aug." He saunters towards me once I realize his bow tie is crooked. "I know you don't like these dinners Auggie but you will do great you always do. Just fight every natural instinct you have and you will be just fine. Which includes but is not limited to- Food fights; eye rolling, groans, pouting, and please do not become a walrus with asparagus again." Though we shouldn't be laughing, we are. I love my brother, I'm glad my parents trust me enough to let me keep him during weekdays. "Plus Lucas will be there."

"REALLY?"

I swear, that man is his idol. "Yes, really."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I simply shake my head as quickly as possible, "he looks at you like you are."

I cock my head to the side, a thing I do quite often whenever I'm confused. "What way does he look at me?"

He shrugs, "Like Peeta looks at Katniss."

I don't really know what to say to that. Peeta was in love with Katniss, his looks were always those of longing and need. Lucas doesn't love or need me, I mean he left for 3 years. "Hey wait a second, I know for a fact that mom and dad haven't let you watch those movies." Yes my parents followed the guidelines for movies rated PG-13. I guess that's what they're there for, right?

His deep brown eyes widen with realization, he just ratted himself out. "Um-Would you believe me if I said commercials gave it all away?"

I snicker and give him a hug, "We're siblings. You and I have to stick together. Now head on out of here I'm going to get changed since I have to be ready in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Riley." My brother scurries out of my room and closes the door behind him. I ended up finding a pair of shoes, well heels. They are only about an inch and a half and are basically strappy with a bunch of crystals all over them. Give me a break, I don't do shoes. I've always had poor taste whenever it came to shoes seeing as converse and flip-flops were my go to in just about everything. As of late though I've held a certain fondness for those ankle boots. Do NOT under any circumstances tell Maya.

I left my hair down and curled it, the once tight ringlets fell into a more natural elongated curl. Maya did my makeup and I think it is a little too much but she doesn't quite listen to me. In her words she contoured my face, whatever that means and gave me a natural smoky eye with browns and hints of purple instead of grays and blacks. I'm so lucky to have a friend like her, I'll never leave her. Even when she marries Josh I'll move in with them and take my fifty cats with me.

As you can see I have a great outlook for my future.

Once fully dressed I saunter into the living room 5 minutes until Lucas said he'd be here. "WOW!" My mom moves towards me and pulls me into a hug, "Is this my daughter?" Should I take that as an insult, "You look beautiful. Per the usual my lovely daughter." A loud thud resonates throughout the house and I don't have to look around to know my dad fell onto the floor. "Cory get up! You'll get your suit dirty."

While my dad gathers his thoughts, and composure my mom took a few photos with Auggie and I together. Mental note to get copies of those pictures. "You look beautiful pumpkin." My dad kisses my head and again adjusts Auggie's tie.

The doorbell rings and an unfamiliar feeling is in my tummy. I mean of course I'm nervous, I don't want to embarrass my parents but this is like ten times worse. Why? My dad rushes to the door looking ready to kill, "Mr. Friar good evening."

"Evening Mr. Matthews."

They shake hands and once my father doesn't invite him in I take that as my cue to leave with Lucas in tow. "Bye mom, bye dad. I don't quite know why I'm leaving before both of you- but later haters."

"HEY!" My dad snapped, "We'll walk down with you two." I haven't looked at Lucas and I'm afraid to. My dad will certainly take my gaze as something more going on between us. Well not us- there is no us. You know what, never mind.

"Of course Mr. Matthews." Lucas always the calm, cool and collected one. I wonder how he does it. I wonder how he remains calm, and what is going on through that head of his half the time. Mostly because he snaked an arm around my waist with my father right beside us. The wait for the elevator was silent, the elevator ride was silent and if it weren't for the awkward goodbye from my father in the lobby it would have been silent.

As soon as they step outside I release a breath that I _knew_ I was holding. "I'm so sorry." I muster through a forced laugh, "My dad is-well my dad."

I glance up at Lucas and give him a small smile, he's glancing at me with an unreadable expression. The same one that he had before we jumped off the cliff. "Riley-"His eyes roam over my frame but linger on my face. They dart from my lips; nose, eyes and even my ears that were adorned with small diamond studs. "I could say this over and over again and it wouldn't do you justice."

After knitting my brows in confusion I ask him, "You didn't say anything."

His hold on my waist tightens, "You look indescribable tonight." WARNING! CLICHÉ MOMENT IN PROGRESS! WARNING CLICHÉ MOMENT IN PROGRESS! My heart skipped a beat, mostly because that man just took my breath away. I tried not to make it noticeable but I gasped.

I gulp and though I don't need to check him out to know he is a beautiful specimen, I do it anyways. My eyes always thank me for it. Okay so that was weird to say but it's the truth. Wowza! Hubba hubba! He's wearing a white v neck with black dress pants and a matching jacket with dress shoes. His hair is up in its normal 'messy bed hair' state that in reality probably took him thirty minutes since he's weird about his hair. "You look great." I mumble out avoiding any and all eye contact from him.

Lucas brings up his free hand and twirls a lock of hair around his finger, "I'm sure you'll fight me on this." Yeah probably, it's in my nature. "And I know it's a little late to ask." Is it bad I want to punch him in the stomach to get the words out faster? "Will you be my date tonight?"

WELL! AREN'T THESE PAST FEW MINUTES EXTREMELY CLICHÉ! Bye oxygen! See you later! Since words seemed to have vacated my brain in that moment and I'm sure I look like a dying fish I just nod. Happiness exudes from his eyes and that million dollar smile, why is he so good looking? "Well then, I'll consider myself the luckiest man of the evening."

I chuckle and take the arm that was offered to me without question. "Why is that?" Am I- Fishing for compliments? Be humble. Be humble. Be humble. Oh who am I kidding, one of the- if not _the_ most attractive man in our grade asked me to be his date tonight.

A wave of heat rushes through my face, and I'm sure if I wasn't caked in makeup then it would be noticeable. "No need to blush sweet cheeks. I could compliment you all night and it wouldn't bother me in the slightest." Now I know what that feeling in my stomach was… butterflies.

Lucas Friar is giving me- Riley Matthews butterflies.

And the slow creeping smile on my face made me realize I didn't mind it.

"Beautiful." He whispers, I don't think I was meant to hear that. We saunter outside, slowly I might add but I don't really know why. A limo comes into view and when I point to it I glance at the nervous man who has his arm hooked with mine. "Yeah well, I thought it'd be fun for us. Too much?"

"If it's what you wanted, it's great." But yes it's way too much.

He chuckles and holds his hand on the door, "One more thing. Just know I didn't invite them and I fought with my uncle on this for 2 hours." I don't have time to ask him what he's talking about because when the door opens I'm greeted by two familiar but unwelcomed faces.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**


	15. Chapter 15-Be Humble and Kind

_Hold the door, say please, say thank you  
Don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie  
I know you got mountains to climb but  
Always stay humble and kind  
When the dreams you're dreamin' come to you  
When the work you put in is realized  
Let yourself feel the pride but  
Always stay humble and kind_

That song instantly flashed into my mind. Tim McGraw singing those haunted lyrics rings through my head as I come face to face with a slack jawed Charlie who was noticeably checking me out and a scowling Missy. I don't quite know why she's scowling, obviously she knew I'd be here, they were picking me up. My mom always taught me to be the bigger person and no matter where I go in life I'm no better than anyone else. So even though the man I may or may not have liked for years was shamelessly raking his eyes over my body while his girlfriend was right beside him, I had to be humble. And even though she was scowling, I had to be kind.

As usual Missy looked beautiful. A red body con dress hugged her form, because what else would she wear? Does she know that those clothes could cut off her blood circulation? Large chandelier diamond earrings hung from her ears and I couldn't help but wonder if those hurt her ears, they look heavy. Missy's makeup was anything but natural and light. A dark smoky eye and bright red lipstick with her hair as straight as a board. "You alright sweet cheeks?" I glance at Lucas who is giving me an apologetic smile and I realize that I'm still standing instead of getting in the car.

I nod my head but give him a look of, we will be discussing this later. I lower myself into the black leathered interior of the limo that is lit up with blue lights around the bar and right underneath the seats before turning into the carpeted floor. Lucas followed suit and tossed his arm over me, I instantly felt better from the burning gaze I was feeling from two individuals. How to break this awkward silence? If I compliment Charlie then Missy would be pissed so with a deep inhale I say, "You look beautiful Missy."

I glance up to look at her with a reluctant smile, "Yeah?" That's when I realize she's staring at Lucas. Her eyes roaming all over him. That's odd. Though since his eyes are on me, I doubt he noticed.

Oh you're welcome Missy. Jerk. Why did she say that like a question? Was it something she got so often she expected it? Lucas leaned in and used his arm to pull me closer so his head could rest against my temple, "You're more beautiful sweet cheeks."

I giggled.

I repeat… I giggled. I'm going to blame my childish reaction on the fact that his whisper tickled my ear. "What's so funny?" A shrill voice snapped.

"Is that any of your concern?" Lucas snapped in return, "I do believe I was talking to my date."

"Date?" Two voices simultaneously replied.

Neither Lucas or I answered, we both seemed slightly taken back from both Charlie and Missy's shocked reactions. "That's an adorable dress Riley." What the hell is she up to? "It's so…you."

And there's the line that could be considered a compliment if I didn't understand the malicious intent and true meaning of her words. To her I was nothing, a loser and she never liked my style of clothes. But, I'm not going to ruin this night not for my parents or for me. "Thanks." I whisper.

"I think you look great Riley."

Yup, that was Charlie. So now I have a tensed Lucas, and a pissed off Missy in one vehicle. This will not end well. Be humble and kind, I repeat over and over. "Thank you." And the grip on my shoulders tightened. Without thinking twice I place my right hand on Lucas' thigh.

Avoid Lucas' face.

Avoid Lucas' face.

Either way my intent was to get him to relax and .5 seconds later his hold on me lightened. Charlie and Missy started whisper yelling to one another while I stifled my laughter knowing they were arguing about me. It's so hard to be humble when all you want to do is laugh. He only complimented me because he enjoys having female admirers but now I'm going to get crap from Missy for something her boyfriend did. Not really fair if you ask me.

"I-I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you're fine Lucas." I give him a reassuring smile and go to move my hand when his right hand rests on top of mine. "What a-are you doing?"

"You keep me calm Riley. And with these two in the car, it's taking a lot for me to stay that way." His whisper sends chills down my spine that I desperately try to push away.

My tensed hand relaxes, "How far away is this place?'

"45 minutes." I groan and he laughs at me, "Sorry sweet cheeks. Next time it'll be you and me in my car."

I grin from ear to ear, "Good then I can control the radio."

"We'll compromise." He retorts quickly, "I like country but Kelsea Ballerini-"

I cut him off right there, "You will not speak ill of my lover." I joke causing laughter to spew out of his mouth. "Watch what you say next." I warn in all seriousness. I'll be like the girls in the movies. 'HOLD MY EARRINGS'!

"I like her because you like her." Alright, well that's better than nothing.

LIGHTBULB! "How about we make a playlist so we both have songs that we can listen to on it. Then neither can complain!"

I'm so damn smart. I freeze when Lucas intertwines our fingers, his thumb running soothing circles on the top of my hand. Did the kiss on his cheek last night open up a whole other side of Lucas Friar I've never seen before? Why is he doing this? Does he just like to see me nervous? Because if so it is working very, very well. "You want to make a playlist specifically for you and me when we're going places together?" Okay so that sounds romantic when you put it that way.

"It w-was a suggestion."

"I'd love to."

There are those butterflies, and not just from his words. His lips are on my head again, I force out the shiver my body wants to involuntarily do and glance up. 2 sets of menacing eyes are on us. Charlie is glaring at Lucas as Missy sneers at me. "Is something wrong?"

Missy scoffs and crosses her arms, "Well someone doesn't need to be here that's what's wrong!"

"HEY!" Lucas snaps.

I'm just impressed she used the word 'female' she sounded slightly intelligent. Okay that was mean. She ignores him and continues her rant, "Why the hell didn't you just ride with your parents? Why are you like a leech to Lucas and Charlie-"

"Charlie I'm 200 percent against hitting women but if she doesn't shut the hell up I'm throwing her out of this damn limo." Lucas warned and glared at both of them. I appreciate him standing up for me though.

Diffuse this situation immediately! Immediately! I rub circles on Lucas' hand since it soothed me earlier and his gaze flickered to our intertwined hands in shock. "I am sorry if you don't think I need to be here but I was invited. Well, told." I quip and force a laugh, "Secondly I'm not a leech to anyone. Especially Charlie." I couldn't quite argue about Lucas, we're always together. And that bothered me less and less every day, and right now it was completely non-existent. "Either way I am here so let's all be mature, which means act like adults and play nicely." Okay so that was a lot ruder than originally intended. I kind of just let those words fall out of my mouth.

Both men in this vehicle look upon me with an amused expression. I think Lucas notices Charlie's gaze because his soft and wet lips touch my temple again. I really, honestly could get used to that feeling. My stomach turns to knots again whenever he pulls away. I've never had this feeling before, it's so… new. It wasn't bad knots either it was like all I wanted to do was scream. Like the time I jumped off the cliff, nervous energy.

5 awkward minutes later we pulled up to the venue. Lucas told the driver to not get out and after passing him a twenty because apparently we're fancy he slides out of the limo and offers me his hand. Again, I take it without question and we saunter inside. There are a few reporters for the local paper taking pictures- though I have no idea why. Was this dinner that big of a deal? We don't wait for Charlie and Missy, as if this is a second nature for Lucas we saunter up the steps. He occasionally smiles for a picture and waves politely, and pass the pillars that remind me of their home. My heels clack against the marble flooring when I spot my family speaking with Lucas' aunt and uncle.

That's when it hit me. Where are his parents? I've met them before, his mom was always full of life-we've even made cookies together before. His father was a mysterious man, but treated his wife like she was his world. I want that. His parents and mine were couples to admire, I wonder if they stayed wherever it was Lucas went. Mental note to ask him later. "There you kids are!" Mrs. Gardner squeals and pulls out her phone from her husband's jacket pocket. "Picture. Picture. Picture." Clearly Charlie's mom and Lucas' mom were sisters that is something his mom would say.

Lucas doesn't protest, his arm snakes around my waist and I lean into him resting my hand against his chest. She takes a few shots and is grinning from ear to ear, her personality is contagious. I'm wrapped up in her arms while I can hear my mom laughing, "It's so good to see you again Riley. You look stunning."

"Thank you. As do you." Her sapphire dress made her emerald orbs pop, something Lucas must have gotten from his mom's side of the family. "I love your dress."

"Mom." Charlie leaned forward and kissed her cheek and I'm immediately pulled into a muscular chest… you guessed it Lucas' chest. He must really be mad at Charlie for what he did to me.

Auggie saunters towards us and stands beside Lucas with an awed expression. My mom is winking at me, causing me to blush while my dad keeps telling my mother to stop it. "Good evening son, you look great. Missy." She nods courteously. HA! I got a hug! Okay seriously, I need to stop.

Be humble and kind.

From the grimace on Missy's face and the pointed glare being sent my way I knew she caught onto what his mom did. "Let's go take a seat kids. Lucas you're sitting at our table, I hope that's okay."

Lucas as usual, the charmer flashes a smile. "Of course that's perfect. Riley is my date anyways." SQUEALS! SQUEALS EVERYWHERE!" He's just telling anyone and anything isn't he? I should be flattered, and in a way I am. I mean he's flaunting me being his date but at the same time I don't miss the glances he makes at Charlie. Clearly Charlie doesn't like losing a loyal follower and I'm like the general of the damn loyalists.

Was he doing this just to frustrate Charlie?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

During the dinner Lucas refused to let go of my hand. Luckily, he was on my left so I had my right hand to eat with and he's a lefty. Auggie sat to his left and only got elbowed once, which my brother didn't mind. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he enjoyed it. This dinner truly was fancy, like pinky up fancy. So much glass I was afraid to touch anything and I grimaced whenever I accidentally dropped a little of the glaze on the white tablecloth. It was a virgin tablecloth and I soiled it. I told you I'm not great at these functions. No matter how terrible I am at these events, I can't say that all of this isn't beautiful. My mother and father were caught up in conversation with two other individuals that sat at our table. The dinner was delicious chicken with some sort of glaze and rice pilaf with steamed vegetables, YUMMY! I haven't seen Missy or Charlie and for that I'm grateful. But the question of Lucas using me to frustrate Charlie still plagued my mind. "Riley?"

I glance at my mom and give her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry mom what'd you say?"

She smiles and gestures towards the man and woman beside me. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins. They work for the district attorney's office."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I reply.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." Mrs. Jenkins replies. She reminds me of my mother just from that one sentence. A kind and loving mother, but a shark when need be. "Your mom informs me you're a senior." I nod and come to the conclusion I'm about to be questioned about my future. "Do you know what you plan to do with schooling?" Told you.

"I'm going to apply for several colleges, pre-med to become an OBGYN."

Her grin widens and from my peripheral vision I can see my 'date' smiling as well. "Interesting choice. I figured you'd want to become a lawyer like your mother."

"I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind. However, bringing life into this world is priceless." I decided my career years ago. I love babies, and even though there are certain drawbacks to that occupation I'm sure the good outweighs the bad.

She opens her mouth again but Lucas beats her to it, "Would you like to dance?"

Escape and embarrass myself on the floor? Or stay and inevitably embarrass myself in front of my mom's co-workers? This is a tough one. The eagerness in his eyes however is very persuasive, "I'd love to. Excuse us. It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins."

I rest my left hand on his shoulder while I clasp his left hand in my right. I'm impressed when I feel his right hand two inches above the small of my back. He must have noticed the look of hesitation on my face, "Just look at me and follow my lead. You'll be great."

"I have two left feet."

He chuckles, "I'm aware. I've prevented you from tripping several times just in the past two days. You are welcome by the way."

I smirk, "I never said thank you."

"You just did." His grin spreading from ear to ear, whenever I don't answer he continues, "You Riley Matthews are dancing and doing very well might I add." We are not in the same place from earlier. He's right, I didn't even know we were moving. "Riley you really do look so gorgeous tonight." I don't get very far from averting my gaze when he says, "You should maintain eye contact when I compliment you sweet cheeks." After muttering a small 'why' under my breath he pulls me closer, "Because confidence is sexy. Even though I know you don't believe me when I compliment you, though you should."

I snort and hesitate before glancing in his gorgeous eyes, "I don't want to be cocky."

"Cocky and confident are two different things. You'll never know how beautiful you are, when someone compliments you, you'd never say 'yeah?' Confidence in my opinion is cockiness with several servings of humbleness."

"So wise." I joke as he spins me around. We continue to glide across the floor effortlessly, one of us making small jokes occasionally. There was one point where we were chest to chest, him looking at me and me looking up at him. For whatever reason my eyes kept drifting to his pink lips but when I'd glance up he was also looking down. His grip tightened around my waist pulling me impossibly closer to him and I realized something.

Something monumental.

I want to kiss him.

 _I want to kiss Lucas Gabriel Friar._

Right as I'm about to close the gap an unwelcomed voice interrupts us… again. "Lucas, my dad wants to talk to you." He groans and puts together a very interesting string of curses before giving me an apologetic smile. I start to walk away with him when Charlie stops me.

"I'll dance with you."

"No." Lucas answers for me and that makes me remember the whole 'frustrating Charlie' notion. "You have a girlfriend and a date. Riley is my date." Okay so he makes a valuable point, he's saving me from myself knowing I wouldn't be able to tell him no.

"Father wants to speak to you alone Lucas."

"Sweet cheeks." I look up at him, worry evident in his eyes. "You don't have to dance with him. You can go sit down and I'll come snatch you up once I'm done." The arm around my waist pulls me closer to him. My smile widens, "Either way I'll steal you away once I'm done."

"How long?"

"5 minutes max and I'll come back to you." He promises and at the moment I didn't realize how much faith I put into his words, _'I'll come back to you'._

I somehow tear my gaze away from Lucas and glance at Charlie. He doesn't work his formal clothes like Lucas does. "5 minutes." I whisper, "And I'll come find you." I quip and he seems to catch onto my joke before kissing my cheek and releasing me from his hold. His face hardens as he makes a threatening step towards Charlie, "If you do anything-"

"I'm not a dick."

"I beg to differ." Lucas spins around and kisses my forehead leaving butterflies in his wake before leaving me with his cousin. What the heck is wrong with me? Where's my sarcastic and playful banter? Am I broken? Do I need new batteries? Or worse, AM I ILL? I shake my head clear and smile.

I step towards Charlie who is patiently waiting, we begin dancing and I avoid his eyes as much as possible. He's wearing a deep navy suit with a slightly lighter navy button up, his hair combed back and I am getting a good look at his feet considering that I keep getting stepped on. He apologized several times and each time I wave it off. Every time he tried to start a conversation involving Lucas I'd avoid it by switching topics or I'd just ignore him entirely. Funnily enough that's the only thing he wanted to discuss. "Riley."

"Yes Charlie?"

He sighs and glances to the floor, "You're mad at me. He told you. Didn't he?"

"That's what I deserved isn't it? To know the truth." I reply, "Don't throw the blame to anyone but yourself." I'm calm and not cruel with my words and I think that frightens him more. "I get that you never liked me and I'm fine with that." Because of your cousin.

Holy crap!

What'd I just think? "But." He urged.

Smart man. "But, it was cruel to know you'd do flirty things just to make sure I didn't stop liking you. I was too naïve to realize it. I just thought you were friendly."

"I don't want to lose you Riley."

For whatever reason that frustrated me. "You never had me in the first place." Though in a weird twisted way he did.

Quickly realizing his error his eyes widen, "That's not what I meant." My facial expression urges him to tell me what he did mean, but a throat clearing pulls us out of our conversation.

"I'll be taking my date back now."

There it is again, rubbing it in. Clearly he's frustrating Charlie, is that all I am? Am I just someone who is used for ego enlargements? "She can do what she wants."

Lucas' jaw clenches, "Why don't you go calm down your girlfriend? She's been shooting daggers at _mine_ and I don't appreciate it."

 _Mine._

 _Mine._

 _Mine._

"She isn't yours." Charlie whispers loud enough for us to hear.

"She sure as hell isn't yours."

"Stop." I snap through a smile, obviously fake but whatever works. "This is no time for dick measuring." Thank you 'Taken' for that line. "Charlie leave." I give him an eye that's basically saying 'I dare you to challenge me'. "Lucas, dance with me."

I can't go back to the table for what I'm about to say and luckily Charlie walks away quickly because if I wait too much longer I'll chicken out. His warm, familiar hands wrap around me again and I open my mouth, "Are you using me to agitate Charlie?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think guys! I heart this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16-Zander and Zavier

_'Are you using me to agitate Charlie?'_

I remember reading a quote one time it went a little something like this, 'it's better to cross the line and suffer the consequences than to just stare at the line the rest of your life'. I beg to freaking differ! Seeing the confused and almost hurt expression on Lucas' face made me regret uttering those words. Thinking before acting is wisdom, acting before thinking is regret. And again, I wholeheartedly regret what I said. "Did he say that?"

"No." I quickly reply noticing that his hurt expression switched to anger fairly quickly. He thought Charlie implemented that idea in my head. Which I wouldn't put it past him but he certainly did not.

Anger to hurt, yet again. "Then why would you ask me something like that?"

Ashamed, I glance towards our feet moving in sync with one another and nibble at my lip. He isn't his cousin, he wouldn't just use me for a boost to his ego. "I just-You keep saying that I'm your date over and over and every time you say that or do something like kiss my head you look in his direction." He should know I'm not just pulling this idea out of nowhere. I have a valid reason for my concern. Even though I know that it hurt him. But Lucas and I have always been honest with what was on our minds. Our 'friendship' was toxic in its own way but if I felt like calling him a nincompoop or a Russian toad then damn it, I told him.

His facial expression seemed to soften with my explanation, realization hitting him that I didn't want to be a toy in their game or any game for that matter… again. "I promise you Riley I am nothing like my cousin I'd never use you, especially not like that. But-"I knew there was a 'but'. "I can't say that I don't enjoy his reactions." I snicker and bury my face into his chest, I enjoyed it too. Serves him right for thinking I'd constantly be at his beck and call. But what's worse is that had I not been told what he was doing then I probably would be pining after him still. Not probably, I definitely would have. "I'm sorry I got mad for a second."

"I didn't mean to make you mad."

His fingers tilt my chin back up gently so I can look him in the eye. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for making you feel that way. I'm just- I have the most gorgeous girl in this room as my date. How could I not brag about that?"

"Such a charmer." I murmur with a small nudge as we spin around the dance floor. Seeing as this is a business dinner, the dance floor consisted mostly of teens our age or younger who were just as bored with adult conversation.

20 minutes later I'm sitting at our table casually trying to take my shoes off-since that would I'm sure embarrass my parents since we're at a formal function- while Auggie is resting his head on my shoulder. He's exhausted, my parents are nowhere to be seen in this mess of a venue, which makes me lose my hope in the fact maybe we could get out of here soon. "Riley?"

"Yeah bubba."

"I'm sleepy."

I sigh and kiss his head, I'm about to agree when a masculine voice cuts me off. "Come on you two let's get you home." I rise off the bench and wrap my arms around Lucas' neck, those words are my new favorite ones. "Once I saw you fidgeting with your heels I knew it was time to go. I already talked to your mom."

"If we take the limo home how are Charlie-"

"Always the nice one. Come on, they're big kids they'll figure it out." I arch my brow at the man before me, "Your mom said she'd drop them off or my aunt and uncle. They aren't stranded. Come on Aug let's go buddy." I swear if Auggie wasn't 10 he'd be begging Lucas to carry him outside. However, I'm sure I'll be carrying him later. I highly doubt Auggie will last on the drive home.

He intertwines his hand with mine again and tosses his arm over Auggie's shoulder, my little brother is on cloud 9. After 10 minutes of my brother fangirling over the limo he's out like a lightbulb on the long sofa. Lucas' arm is tossed over my shoulders as usual, but what's unusual is I'm leaning into his embrace. My eyelids fluttering closed as my exhaustion from the day begins to take its toll, "I'm going to blame this whole scenario on me being sleepy." I murmur.

He chuckles, "I could blame this whole scenario on something but it isn't the fact I'm tired." I ignore what he said because that'd require moving my jaw and that's a lot of effort.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning I woke up with more than confusion etched on my face. I don't remember much of anything from the point of me getting into the limo. I obviously fell asleep but… I'm still in my dress. What in the wide world of sports is going on?! I use my feet to lift my hips off the bed so I can unzip my dress and shimmy it off. Okay phone, where is my phone.

It's plugged in. I know I didn't do that, I hardly ever put my phone on the charger at night. Bad habit, I can't help that I tend to forget.

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
Good night sweet cheeks. Hope you don't mind sleeping in a dress. Seeing as you were drooling I didn't figure you'd mind too much. **

Groan.

Well that's embarrassing. I hope I drooled on his jacket, the jerk. Seeing as it was almost 10 o'clock and church had already started I decided to get myself cleaned up. Obviously Lucas carried me into my room, the notion was very sweet I guess I'll have to thank him. At least he was a gentleman and didn't change me, the dress obviously didn't interrupt my sleeping patterns. However, knowing the Lucas Friar from the past few weeks, even if he did try to change me I'm sure he wouldn't have looked. I don't even know why I'm thinking about that… it will never happen. That's when the night started to unfold in my mind.

The hand holding.

The word 'mine'.

Kisses on my cheek.

Kisses on my head.

The small circles he'd draw on the back of my hand.

The dancing.

RELAX! I mentally shout at myself, I'm thinking way too deeply into this. I'm Riley I always over think well, everything. After a decision that took .2 seconds I didn't wash my hair, it still held curl from yesterday and looked decent so why the heck not? No makeup is the way to go since it was caked on yesterday evening. I texted the girls to meet at Darby's at noon because I needed some girl time and they all responded with some form of 'hell yeah', except for Smackle's 'affirmative'. After shimmying on a pair of high-waisted denim shorts I put on my Bon Jovi tee shirt I got last Christmas and stared at the ankle boots.

Ankle boots vs. Converse

Which would I choose? Gah! Now I know how the contestants feel on 'The Bachelor' having to outweigh the good and bad. Groan, alright you ankle boots are taunting me. I figured if they were bothering me enough to consider them over my converse than there's a reason for it. So I put them on and grabbed a flannel on the way out to tie onto my waist.

It was a cloudy day outside but I didn't mind, it brought about a nice cool breeze and I welcomed it with open arms seeing as it has been hot the past few days. I told my parents I'd be back at a later time but I had to promise to spend some time with them since they leave on Friday. It still is unbelievable to think that my parents are going to be gone for a month. I'm sure it happens all the time, but for me and my family the chances of this happening were slim to none. By the time I pulled up to Darby's house it was half past eleven, I'm early oh well I barged in like I owned the place. "THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" I laugh at Darby's antics as I shut the door behind me, "EVERYWHERE! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

"I'm only slightly confused." I reply sarcastically, my go to in tense situations. Her hair looks as if it has made a new friend, her fingers. She looks stressed, "What's going on?"

She huffs and scurries downstairs, "My twin brothers and then I'm dog sitting for Yogi! When I agreed I was unaware he had 5 dogs! He left on Friday after our quadruple date and they're coming back tonight but I don't think I'll keep my sanity until then. They're HUGE! There are so, so many!"

Wow. Okay time to get this situation under control. "Zander and Zavier! Get down here NOW!" Her 8 year old twin brothers come barreling down the steps, it's a known fact that I'm their girlfriend. I just refuse to acknowledge that and avoid coming over here as much as possible, because even though they are 8 they are… flirts.

"RILEY!" Even though they are huge flirts, they are still incredibly hilarious. I take their compliments to heart. "You look gorgeous mi amore." Yes they just said all of that at the same time, I swear they practice that. OH and to answer your other question, they are NOT Italian. I reply with a simple 'hey boys' and give them hugs to which they are reluctant to let go.

"Go get some shoes on we're taking the dogs to the park."

"Hey pretty lady. Want to help me?" One glance at Darby's face lets me know she's extremely amused by this situation. This lasts for ten minutes, she'll get her jollies and then pries them off of me.

I groan at Zander and take his hands off of my waist, "Yeah I think we forgot how to tie shoes."

And there's Zavier, they're adorable. They really are, both have blonde hair and blue eyes and clearly no shame. As they get older they certainly will be lady killers. "I will leave if you aren't down here in 5 minutes! Go!" Ladies and gentleman they are off! PLACE YOUR BETS. "Now, get me the leashes and show me to the dogs."

"T-Thank you." Darby breathes, I stifle my laugh because she's clearly flustered. "Where are the leashes?" The question was more to herself but caused a ruckus of its own.

As soon as the word 'leashes' escapes from her parted lips I hear sharp nails clicking on the hardwood. 2 labs, a Dalmatian, a German Shepard and a… Chihuahua? Really? Either way the stampede of dogs runs into the foyer. I used to volunteer at an animal shelter and all they really want is to run and play. "Sit." Without hesitation all their butts firmly plant to the floor but of course, the Chihuahua had to let out a bark before doing so. Little man syndrome. "Stay." My knees touch the hardwood as I give each one a little bit of love and clip on their leashes according to the color of the collar. I don't know their names but don't really see that as a priority right now.

"You're a miracle worker."

"Oh stop." I play and rise off the floor when the twins come down stairs. "Alright boys, pick your poison." Of course they took the labs, Maya and Smackle walked inside at that moment and greeted everyone. I took the Dalmatian while Maya took the German Shepard, and Smackle took the Chihuahua. Leaving Darby empty handed and with a large smile on her face, for the first time since I saw her today. It was no surprise to any of us that she was left alone with the twins, as soon as she turned 15 they had a hard time staying at home. Well, I say it as if they had other obligations but it was more vacations to them. She hates it and hates even more that they try to compensate everything with money. Either way she practically raises Zander and Zavier. And me helping come over to baby sit in my spare time the past few years is what helped evolve this infatuation they have with me.

The entire way there was Maya questioning me about the night before but as soon as she said 'date with Lucas', the twins didn't let us continue that conversation. Such dorks. We made it to the dog park and unclipped the leashes, we weren't smart enough to bring toys… hey I can't think of everything! Either way they all ran and played with the other dogs, the twins not very far behind playfully yanking at their tails. "So continue, he asked for you to be his date." Darby urged.

I laugh and tell them everything about last night, well what I could remember. From the snide comments and expressions from Charlie to the 'almost kiss' with Lucas. My heart starts to race just thinking about it. I wasn't sure if that's what he truly wanted but hey, that's what it seemed like and a girl can dream right? "You were going to let him kiss you?" D squealed.

Laughter resounds from deep within me, "Surprisingly yes. I wanted to kiss Lucas." Now that the words escaped my mouth it was even crazier to think. How had this even happened? How had I gone from wanting to castrate him and yelling for someone to bring me a knife to wanting to kiss the man who was once my nemesis turned date?

"You wanted Lucas to be your first kiss?" Maya whispered knowing it was slightly embarrassing for me. I think even Smackle and Farkle have had their first kiss and they are both wonderfully awkward. Don't get me wrong love their faces but Smackle was a robot with a hug.

"Yeah." My lips forming into a smile, another fun fact I didn't hesitate with my reply. How awesome would it be to kiss someone who could pass as a model as my first kiss.

"Well what'd you text him back?" Smackle chimes in and tries to shake off the Chihuahua that won't let her go. He's a lap dog and a yappy little thing.

Wait. I didn't text him back. Geez I'm terrible with my phone. I hurriedly pull it out of my back pocket and text him. "You didn't already text him back?!" D scolds.

"It's okay according to the fundamental laws of dating you have within 24 hours to reply after the first date. So you're in the clear." I don't really know if that's true so I don't see the need to question on it too much more. It's Smackle, even if she was wrong all that debate team prep would inevitably still make her right.

 **That moment when you're terrible with your phone. Lol. Thank you so much for last night! I had a great time and thanks for bringing me up to my room.**

After retyping that message a hundred times and scolding myself for making such a big deal out of a text message, I click send and smile to myself then I'm like oh yeah it is still Lucas and I.

 **P.S. I hope I got drool on your jacket.**

"Soooo… do you like Lucas?"

And there are the butterflies again, "I don't know." I don't feel the same way about Lucas that I did with Charlie. I get butterflies around Lucas and though he annoys me quite often he still manages to make me laugh.

"Well, don't worry about it. Take your time and don't rush whatever it is that's going on between you two." Darby grins from ear to ear, "I ship you guys."

Wow. "We need ship names."

Before that whole conversation turns my mind to putty I move towards the dogs and start to wrestle with them. I want a puppy, stupid apartment complex saying 'no dogs allowed'. "RILEY!" Uh oh! I have caught the eye of the twins. I start running and am again reminded that I'm incredibly out of shape. Plus I'm wearing these ankle boots and not my converse, curse you ankle boots!

"I'VE GOT HER LEGS!"

"I'VE GOT HER ARMS!"

These guys. I'm pinned down to the ground while the labs are licking me to death, "ZANDER, ZAVIER PLEASE!" I mumble out through laughter and dodging tongues.

"Say you love us!"

If I wasn't being attacked by tongues than I would be able to see the smirks on their faces. "Boys." I warn and start struggling, "Your first 'I love you' needs to be from the girl you love back."

"We do love you Riley." Seriously it weirds me out that they say the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"RILEY?"

Because who else would show up when I'm being blackmailed by two twin 8 year old boys who believe that we're meant to live happily ever after? The man I know they'll despise. "Lucas?" What is he doing at a dog park?

"Get off of her." He warns while stalking towards us, "NOW."

"LUCAS!" I snap as the boys help me off the grass, "Be nice. We were playing around." His tense posture relaxes immediately and the smirk he's so famous for appears on his face. "This is Zander and Zavier, Darby's brothers."

"Don't be modest Riley-"Zander starts.

And Zavier picks up where he left off, "We're her boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?" Lucas questions, well now he's going to provoke them. "But what about us Riley? I thought we had a great time on our date last night."

I grimace at the man before me while clenching my jaw. I can tell he's doing everything in his power to not laugh his ass off. Two arms wrap around my waist as they step closer towards me, "So you were the one." For whatever reason Zander dropped his voice lower. Goofy boys. I'm sure you're like how can you tell the difference between the two? Truth, I have no idea.

"The one what?"

"The one who is trying to steal our girl."

This is like a bad, bad soap opera! I nudge Zavier playfully, then I'm like why am I sitting out of this soap opera. Time to play along, "Zander, Zavier no one can take me away from you."

They both stiffen when I drape my arms around them, I glance down at them both and from the mischievous glints in their eyes they are both aware that I'm not serious. But this will definitely add fuel to the fire. "We know princess." They reply in unison.

Lucas stalking towards me pulls me out of my playful mind frame, he's not mad but he's definitely not happy either. Zander and Zavier kiss my cheek and take their leave, "What is wrong with you Friar? You just scared the boys."

He begins to laugh and I just want to smack him. "Oh they'll be fine."

"You're such a bully." I mumble and tighten my flannel that's around my waist.

"Am not a bully." He retorts. That's good English right there. "Let's just say the boys and I don't see eye to eye."

Narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms does not stop him from wrapping an arm around my waist. "You just met them. There's nothing for you to disagree with them on." And then it occurred to me, "What in the flock are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting someone at the diner." First thing that came to mind? Who? But it's none of my business and if he wanted to tell me he would have. I know he has secrets he doesn't want to share with me yet, but I have hope he can trust me enough one day. "I was walking by and heard a girl shouting. Being such a man I came to see if my services were necessary." Insert eye roll, here. "And I'm glad I did." Red. My cheeks are red I'm sure, what is wrong with me? "I have to go but, I'll text you okay?" I nod and he only takes max 4 steps before flipping back around and placing a quick kiss on my cheek. "You look beautiful by the way."

My voice is broken. I'm hoping my smile says it all, and once he sprints out of the dog park and across the street realization hit me. Hit me like a baseball on a bat. Hit me like a punching bag. Hit me like a blunt. Hit me like a train on the tracks. Hit me like I'm playing black jack. And whatever possible other scenarios that would work in this moment.

And once I acknowledge this I'm fully aware there is no going back.

That's what terrifies me the most.

Me. Riley Grace Matthews, has feelings for… Lucas Gabriel Friar.

Me. Sweet cheeks has feeling for Fry Ruining Friar.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17-Aren't You a Class A-Whore

Lucas couldn't pick me up this morning. Which was fine because since I came upon the truth that I have feelings for him, well I can't seem to act normal. Since we hung out when I got home yesterday he has relentlessly made fun of me for my weird antics. Randomly smiling, an immense amount of blushing and I think I even gave him a thumbs up at one point and time. I may or may not have sniffed him, luckily he didn't see that. If only he knew the reason why I'm being weird. So at the moment I'm slamming my head against the cold steel of my locker. "Awe my peaches. That's not how you open your locker."

No she doesn't know.

Should I tell her? Yes.

Will I? Undecided.

Lifting my head from my own form of torture I give her a pleading look hopefully she'll break me so I will sing like a canary, it's only Monday and I have no idea what I'm going to do with Lucas Friar. Okay, rephrasing that. I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself if I keep acting like an idiot around him. "Alright what's going on with you? You are acting so weird. Which is normal but it's more than the average weird. So spill."

Thank goodness, so much for being undecided on telling her. Gripping her arm I drag her to my father's classroom closing the door behind me. Luckily there's still 10 minutes till school starts and dada is in a meeting. "You're scaring me Riles."

I snort and fall to the ground, my back sliding against the wall in the process. I'm scaring myself. "I realized something. Like a BIG something."

My blonde best friend joins me on the ground, concern etched upon her face. "You can't say that and not elaborate."

"ImayhavefeelingsforLucas."

I was hoping she wouldn't figure that out. I was hoping she would be like what the flockity flock did you just say and I could come up with something else random. But the look of concern, morphing into one of pure surprise then changing to sheer happiness… happiness? Either way she heard the exact words that I desperately ushered out of my mouth. However a feeling of relief flooded over me, at least I'm not the only one who knows. "Riley-"

"I know."

"Grace-"

"What am I going to do?"

"Matthews!"

Sighing heavily, my face falls into my hands. "This is why I've been acting so weird when I was hanging out with you both yesterday." I whisper as if there are other people in this room. "I don't know what's going on with me."

Blue eyes glistening with mischief, smile creeping onto her lips. I have to wonder why the hell is she so… happy? I have feelings for my nemesis… well once arch nemesis. "You didn't act this way around Charlie. Ever."

I furrow my brows and fully remove my hands from my face. "I'm aware which only makes me wonder what the hell is happening to me. It's like my body is on overdrive at all times."

"Have you ever considered that your feelings for Charlie was just a crush because you thought he was cute? You always hated little things he did, like ignoring you when Missy was around and acting like her dog because he was so whipped, and that-"

"Damn letterman." I smile at the memory of Lucas saying the same thing.

Maya laughs at me and pulls my hands into her grasp, "Yes that 'damn letterman'. Riles there's nothing wrong with having feelings for Lucas Friar." It was obvious she wanted to say more but since her lips were in a tight line and I had so much going on in my mind I waved it off. "You need to relax. You two are still friends, don't change what's happening until you feel comfortable. You two already flirt like there is no tomorrow."

Disbelief I'm sure is plastered on my face, "WE DO NOT!"

"Yes you both do. Lucas more so."

Oh good morning butterflies, you disappeared after the text message from Lucas this morning. Did you have babies? "That's just Lucas. He's a flirty guy, you remember how he used to be."

"Yes used to be." Placing emphasis on the word 'used' she continued. "Have you seen him flirt with anyone? Have you seen him even go on a date with any girl?"

Pondering over the past month I can't really say I have. "I wonder- Do you think he's gay?"

Dropping my hands completely her hand covers her face. Words being muffled into her palms. "Riles I love you more than Takis but you have got to pull your head out of your ass."

I open my mouth to reply when there's a loud banging on the door, my father's face glaring at me through the window. Quick, plaster an innocent smile on my face! Hurriedly I open the door and give him a big hug. "Hi daddy."

"Yeah, yeah you're forgiven pumpkin. Go to class." Right on cue the bell rings and completely dropping the conversation I had with Maya… for now I rush to class since it is on the opposite side of the building.

My phone vibrates on my trek and tug it out of my pocket.

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
Where are you sweet cheeks?  
Are you mad because I didn't pick you up? Awe I missed you too Riles.  
Riley?  
Is this like your own version of hide and seek?  
I'll find you! –Insert Evil Laugh-**

I scoff and right as I'm putting my phone in my pocket, hands grip my waist. A pair of familiar hands, gulping I freeze in my step. His husky voice sends tremors down my spine, he's so close. "Found you."

I force out the shiver and remember Maya's words. I have to be normal. After swatting his hands away I give him a small smile. Looking devilishly handsome per the norm, dark blue jeans, white shirt and leather jacket and then there's me. Jeans and a light flannel with a tank top underneath. And no, there's no cute lace or anything. "It isn't like I was hiding." I retort.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "I beg to differ. I was looking for you."

Heart stopping words. Isn't that something every girl wants to hear from their crush? I hate using the word 'crush', I'm a senior in high school is that even the appropriate word for this scenario? I only just realized my feelings yesterday`, so yes that's what this was… a crush. I'd get over it.

Groan, that's what I said about Charlie. "Come on sweet cheeks let's get to class." His arm is tossed over my shoulder as we make our way through the seemingly empty hallways. As soon as we step into the classroom the bell rings and all eyes are on us as we stand in the entryway. As usual glaring eyes from the girls to me, and seductive glances towards Lucas.

Heaving a sigh I fall into my desk. This is going to be a long day.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

As previously established, I have a close knit group of friends and I don't stray. Besides those close friends the only other ones who've acknowledged my existence was Missy to my disdain and Charlie. Something I used to love but try at all costs to avoid at this point. But he stays away because of you guessed it… Lucas. Either way it isn't hard to tell that there's been a shift in the atmosphere that for some weird catastrophic reason I'm getting friendly hello's and not so friendly sneers from random women that I've never seen before.

Intense gazes are not my forte. I can and will live without them, they make me squirm. So as I saunter into the cafeteria with Lucas' arm on my shoulder I'm a squirming fool. I can partly blame Lucas and I will. "Why are you all squirmy?"

"Oh just the entire student population has been down my throat today for some unknown reason." One glance out into the sitting area and it's as if he's seeing it for the first time. A glare sent their direction from _him_ removes all the curious and nosy eyes from my form. "Thanks." I whisper.

"Why don't you go sit down, I'll get us lunch?" Brushing off the 'thank you' as if he never heard it, maybe he didn't. Either way I nod and start to pull cash from my back pocket when he takes off, "gentleman always pays." He practically yells adding more fuel to the attention fire.

"Where's the gentleman?" I mumble to myself wishing he would have been here to hear that and saunter down the steps. A waving hand catches my attention and since it is attached to Maya I breathe a sigh of relief.

Keep my head down.

Keep it down.

I do and inevitably trip over the foot that was waiting for me. I make it sound like I had time to move but in reality I didn't. It was stuck out before my brain could tell me to quit moving my confounded feet. Dropping my books in the process I fall face first into the tile, luckily my hands brace my fall and instead of an inevitable bloody nose, I got a slight knock on my skull. Triumphantly I stand back up and gather my books, snickers and pointing fingers to my right pull me out of my party that I threw for myself for not damaging my body more. "Yes it's hilarious you tripped me. Ha. Ha. Ha." I say spitefully.

Their laughing stops when a pair of heels abruptly stop behind me. Silently praying it was a teacher I spin around and am met with Missy. "Let me guess, it was your idea to trip me?"

"Bright young lady you are." Sarcasm leaking out of her mouth as if it was a second language.

"Wonderful, so maybe you can explain to me why everyone keeps staring at me as if I grew another head. And why you had someone trip me. I'm sure the reasons are one in the same." She was the queen of this high school and a gossipy mouth. Who better to ask?

Then again her words struck a chord within me and I didn't like it, I should've been more prepared. "Oh it's just gone around school how you are screwing Lucas and trying to get into Charlie's-correction my boyfriend's pants." I wonder where that rumor came from. "Word got around how you were flirting with both at the city dinner on Saturday."

Proudly I state, "I'm as virgin as Mary herself. As virgin as Virgin Mobile." Hand up as if I'm swearing truth on the bible itself. I completely ignore the rest of the statement because no amount of convincing will sway her opinion. "Plus I don't want Charlie. He's all yours." For the first time I truly mean those words and again another wave of pride rushes through my veins.

"So you want Lucas?"

Frozen.

I tell myself to let it go.

Haha I'm funny. But it doesn't work. "Whether or not I'm interested in someone is none of your business." I snap, my defenses coming out. If it was physically possible steam would be blowing out of her ears.

An arm snaking around my waist and the smell of earthy cologne pulls me out of an unavoidable verbal battle. "Missy, must I remind you of what I promised just a few weeks ago?" His words of basically ending her social career rang through my ears. Missy thrived on her social status, however when she leaves high school she'll have no followers and no one will bow at her feet when it comes to college. That'll be a shock for her. Expecting a look of terror on her face, I was caught by surprise when she was staring at Lucas as if he was the last piece of chicken in the KFC bucket.

I truly hope she's not trying to be subtle. However, the jealous green monster surfaces and it was ready to attack. Ugh, this crush is going to be the death of me. Leaning into Lucas' embrace he tightens his hold, "Stay away from Riley." 4 words, that's all it was. 4 little words pieced together but they carry more than just a warning but a threat. He was protecting me. His emerald orbs gaze across the cafeteria, all eyes on us. I bury my face into his chest, my cheeks no doubt flaming a tomato red. "SHOW'S OVER!" And just like someone removed a mute button everyone went back to talking and eating as if nothing ever happened. "Come on sweet cheeks." Casting one more final glare at Missy we waltz to our table.

Smackle and Farkle, though not official should be as he hesitantly places a chaste kiss against her cheek. Eyelids fluttering at the sweet gesture warms my heart. Maya gives me a reassuring head nod basically making sure I'm okay and I return it with a small wink. Her icy blue orbs flicker to Lucas who is gazing at me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Your head." His thumb brushes against my forehead, from the small wave of pain I realize that must be where it met the floor. It isn't the first time, they're good friends. "She hurt you."

"I'm fine." I wave him off and grab a french fry off my plate.

"Do you want some ice?"

Shaking my head no I push his food closer to him and pull out the money I owe him, "You are not paying." I place the money in front of him and enjoy my chicken nuggets. Yes, chicken nuggets… our school splurges on the good stuff. Do you sense my sarcasm? No. Good because there was none. I LOVE these things.

"I already told you that a gentleman always pays."

"You've done enough. It isn't like a limo is cheap." I push the money towards him again and before he can say anything else I shove a piece of his pizza in his mouth. Awe wait, he went to two different lines? Well that was awfully nice. He chuckles while trying to swallow the food I forced in him. "By the way did you know that I'm sleeping with you and trying to get in Charlie's pants as well?"

Darby plops down at our table and I completely disregard the look of confusion on Lucas' face. "Well aren't you just a class-A whore?"

"Clearly." Shrugging I decided I'm not going to let it bother me. Useless words, that's all they were. Happily admitting I was as virgin as a brand new white sheet should clearly show them I don't care too much about their opinions. I just don't like the judging looks.

"She is not." Lucas spats and looks at me, his gaze tearing into my soul, "You are not." He whispers to me and me only.

Not trusting my words, my voice or anything else about myself I put my sole focus on nodding my head. Yes a head nod, just to let him know I heard him. What the hell is he doing to me? I can feel Maya's smirk and I heard Darby's squeal. Way to be subtle guys!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I still can't believe you guys are leaving for a month." Reality is beginning to set in. I have a great relationship with my parents so yes I'm sad to see them go. "Will you have ways to call us?"

My mom nods her head, a smile spreading across her voluptuous lips. "Yes dear. It won't be often maybe once or twice a week. But when we do call, you better answer." Auggie and I are sitting on their bed watching them pack the last few items that they had. It's Thursday night and though my little brother doesn't want to admit it, he's having a hard time with this. "We transferred money into your account sweetheart and all the bills are auto-drafted. I'm going to give you the password to our bank account so if you need more money-which you shouldn't, but for emergency purposes than you can transfer more."

"Yes ma'am."

My dad comes into the room, stepping out of his closet and folds a few more shirts. "On Friday's grandma and grandpa will pick up Auggie from school."

"OH!" We all slightly jump and release a small chuckle, "Sunday's you will work at the store." Boo. "Just from 12 to close. So till 6. You'll still be able to go to church but that's the time that I'm usually there to make sure things are running smoothly so you will be in my stead. And you'll be paid."

"You don't have to mom." I hate that she feels like she has to pay me. But she hates that I don't want to be paid. It's a vicious cycle people, so vicious. Before she can reply I change the subject, "Am I driving you to the airport tomorrow?"

My dad shakes his head, "No we're taking a bus from the church to the airport so you won't have to drive pumpkin. We're leaving before you both get up for school so you'll be taking Auggie." Sadness washes over me and even though I know I'm acting ridiculous I force myself not to shed a tear. I can already tell my mom and dad are hurting at leaving us alone, I don't want to make it worse. Auggie doesn't do that, a lone tear escapes and I quickly wipe it away but it doesn't go unnoticed from my watchful father. I'm pulled into my dad's arms, Auggie into my mom's and we sit in silence. "You have no idea how much we're going to miss you pumpkin."

"I'm going to miss you both too." I sob and hold them tighter. I'm such a daddy's girl it's ridiculous. I don't do well with change and all of this is changing. Only for a month, it's only temporary I have to keep reminding myself. It isn't fair to my parents for me to act like this. They're going to save lives since every 4 minutes someone dies from dehydration, I can't make them feel guilty for wanting to help. "I'm so proud of both of you."

Switching places, I hug my mother as if my life depends on it. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Her grip tightens and I don't want to let go but I know we'll be sent away soon. We spent every night together much to Lucas' dismay. "Just stay busy sweetheart. Time will fly by and more importantly answer your phone. I can't go that long without hearing your voice." I nod my head and kiss her cheek. "If there is an emergency I've asked Lucas' aunt to take care of you both. But, dear God please let there be no emergencies."

I laugh and agree with her, "Yeah no kidding. I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. I'll protect Auggie."

"Good girl." Her lips touch my forehead and we're ushered to our bedrooms.

"Riley?" I slowly turn around and glance at my brother, "I love you."

"I love you too Auggie." Ruffling his hair, I pull him into my arms and give him a hug. "This is going to be a lot of fun I promise. I know it stinks right now but we'll have fun. I'll make sure of it." He nods in agreement and I kick his butt, literally making him laugh lightly.

Sauntering into my bedroom I shut the door and wash my face, doing my nightly routine. My hair goes up in a messy bun before I brush my teeth. Sliding on my pajamas, unsure if Maya will show up tonight I crawl into bed. My tears yet again threatening to spill out reluctantly from my eyes. I snatch my phone off of the top of my comforter and dial the one person I know can make me feel better.

Pressing the green call button I wait.

One ring.

Then two.

A slight pause, "Hello?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18-That Butt Though

"Hey." I hastily reply, fidgeting with the comforter.

"You okay?"

Worry and concern laced into his words, "Yeah-"I hesitate because I'm lying. "No, I-I'm not okay."

I hear some ruffling of the sheets as if he's sitting up straight in his bed. "What's the matter sweet cheeks? Do I need to come over?"

I wipe my eyes and inhale, not realizing how shaky it would be. "It's ridiculous. I know it is but I can't help but be sad that my parents are leaving tomorrow morning. We just said goodbye, and Auggie is heartbroken now. He'll be fine, and I will be too. I guess I just needed a distraction, I didn't want to cry myself to sleep." I sound like such a child.

"That isn't ridiculous Riley." My name spoken so gently as if the syllables were fragile, I fight the shiver. "I know how you're feeling." I could imagine, living with his aunt and uncle-again I wonder where his parents are. I wonder if he'd ever tell me. "Your parents are going to save lives Riley. I know that isn't comforting because they will be away but think of all the great things they will be doing." Stupidly I nod my head as if he can see me. "I'm here for you Riley."

"I know you are." Never thought Lucas and I would be having a conversation like this before. It feels as if I'm deceiving Maya, I hope she won't be mad. "That's why I called you." I all but whisper, "I know it's late so I'll let you go."

"No." A small smile toys at my lips as I curl up in my blankets, "I'm not tired. Unless you were wanting to get some sleep."

Suddenly I'm very awake, well not awake but I know I won't be sleeping anytime soon. My mind reeling over the events of tonight. "I'm good." Sighing I roll on my back, "My parents leave tomorrow morning before we even wake up for school. So you won't have to pick me up anymore."

"Why?" I can just picture him pouting.

"Because I have to take Aug to school. So I'll have to leave earlier."

"What time?"

Furrowing my brows, I want to ask why he cares but decide against it. "Um probably 20 minutes earlier than normal just until I get a feel for the traffic and what not."

"Wonderful instead of 8:20, I will pick you and Auggie up at 8."

Yay. Mentally I'm throwing a party, but I have to come off as composed. I've gotten a little better this week at controlling myself… kind of. "I don't want to put you out Lucas. Plus that's extra gas mon-"

"Riley please stop worrying about gas money." He whines, "I have plenty of money. I want to do this, I want to pick you up in the morning and take Auggie and you both to school so please-just let me."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was about a step away from begging. Even though I know better I'm going to believe it and smile, "Okay you can pick us up. Auggie will be thrilled."

"Will you?"

Biting my lip I stop myself from shouting 'yes' at the top of my lungs. Instead I reply with a, "You know it." Because I _love_ making myself look like an idiot. Laughing on both ends of the phone I clear my throat, "Yes I will be overjoyed seeing you in the morning Lucas Friar."

"Good. Because who wouldn't be?"

I snort and put my game face on, "I can think of a fair few." No I can't.

"No you can't." Damn he's good, "Hey Maya and Josh were talking about going to a party tomorrow night." I hum in response, I remember hearing them talk about that at lunch. I don't ever go to parties, mostly because Missy told me she'd end me if I ever went to an event where my social status could possibly rise. And the other half is because I don't drink, and since I don't really grope on total strangers while dancing it isn't really my place to hang. "Would you want to go with me?"

My heart begins to beat incredibly fast, "L-like a date?" I hear him quickly inhale as if catching him by surprise. "Oh God." I murmur while face palming myself, "I didn't mean to freak you out-"

"Yes like a date Riley. I need a beautiful lady on my arm."

I'm as red as a firetruck. "Oh so I'm eye candy." I joke trying to fight off these butterflies. He laughs, "That's really sweet but it isn't a good idea for me to go to a party."

"Oh." He sounds so sad, I can imagine his emerald like eyes dulling slightly and him subconsciously dropping his head while fidgeting with his hands. When he's sad he looks like a little child, it's pretty adorable. And I thought that before I realized I kind of sort of have feelings for him. "It doesn't have to be a date."

Oh God he thinks the reason I don't want to go is him, "Lucas it has nothing to do with you. I don't drink or dance with random people I don't know. Besides the only thing at parties is drama."

Please don't force me into this, nothing good comes from parties. Unless you're one of the lucky ones, but unfortunately I am not. "I don't drink anymore." Anymore? "And you can dance with me, I'm not a random person. As for the 'drama' I'll keep you safe and sound sweet cheeks. No harm will come to you."

I wasn't really worried about 'harm' but hey I'll take it. "Well don't you just plan ahead of time?" I bite my lip while contemplating his offer, "Geez and rice. I've never been to a party but one my freshman year." And that did not go well.

"All the more reason for you to go with me." I giggle and feel myself blushing again, you see how ridiculous all of this is? I'm acting like a little school girl. I just needed the braided pig tails and the plaid skirt to go along with my demeanor. I disgust myself. "If you don't go, I don't go."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is. If I don't go with a date all the single ladies will be… inappropriate with me." Oh. That's why he wanted me to go. I guess I can be proud that he chose me to ward off other women with, and the fact he's warding off other women. But then again, I guess I kind of wanted him to hang out with me just because he wanted to. Who am I kidding? He's followed me around since he moved back, this is not the time for me to throw a pity party. This isn't a cliché moment in the story where I doubt myself.

"Besides Riley, I want to go with you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I have Maya on speaker this morning as I run a straightener through my hair, ever since Lucas has been driving me to school, Josh has been taking her. That definitely threw me off because as previously mentioned I despise change. I hate that it's inevitable and has to happen. For almost 2 years we'd wake up together, get ready for school together and we'd drive their together. Than boys had to go and ruin it all.

I wish I still had the mentality of 'boys having cooties'. I remember in 3rd grade when a boy kissed Maya, I had to give her like 4 cootie shots before she thought she'd be okay. Oh when things were simpler. "I'm still hurt you didn't call me." She whines as I swipe on some mascara.

"I know peaches I'm sorry. That's why I had to tell you I felt guilty." Though I enjoyed my conversation with Lucas last night. I fell asleep talking to him around 1 o'clock. Not quite sure why he didn't just hang up we hadn't spoken for a long time and I had set my phone on speaker on my nightstand so I could properly sprawl out on my bed.

"But, I'm very proud of you coming to the party tonight. Darby and Yogi are going. Smackle and Farkle are going on a date." She squeals and I jump up and down, "I think he's going to make it official tonight."

"It is about time." I groan and stalk towards the closet, phone in hand.

"No kidding. OMG! I have the perfect outfit for you tonight!"

Rolling my eyes I give her a quick goodbye and search my closet. This morning was interesting, I had to go wake up my brother and made sure he got ready for school before I got ready. That alone was a task seeing as he sleeps like a hibernating bear. Funnily enough, after 15 minutes of annoying the crap out of him all I had to say was Lucas was picking us up and he sprinted to the shower. So now as I look through my closet I'm curious as to what I'm going to wear for school since my outfit for tonight is apparently picked out already. Snatching a pair of jeans that actually fit me I slide those on and cuff the bottoms before putting on my handy vans.

I grab a black bandeaux bra and my cut off sleeve KISS shirt, I don't know why I have all these old rock tee shirts. I guess I like the way they look plus they're comfortable. Just in case I get in trouble, since you can sort of see my bandeaux bra I grab my hoodie. I haven't worn this thing in a good while. Weird. Flipping my straightened hair over my shoulder, I put both my bag and Auggie's on my shoulder before banging on his door. "Come on bro let's go!" I don't want him waiting on us, that'd be so rude.

My little brother is styling and profiling. Dark wash jeans, a white tee under a blue plaid button up. Pretty fly. "Do you think this is cool enough?" I furrow my brows basically saying 'WTH are you talking about'. "F-For Lucas?" If it wasn't so quiet in this house I wouldn't have heard it.

"For Lucas?" He nods slowly and rocks on his heels, "Are you wanting to impress him?"

He heavily sighs and glances up at me, "He's just so cool and I want him to like me."

Oh brother, I'm punny. "He does Auggie don't worry so much. You look great." Tossing him his bag we saunter to the living room where a note was taped on the front door.

 _Good morning children,_

 _We just wanted to tell you both one more time how much we're going to miss you! We love you with all of our hearts and we will contact you as often as possible. Please be good to each other… of course you will be who are we kidding? Seeing as we knew you'd forget, there's a bag by the front door for Auggie's stay with grandma and grandpa already packed. All he needs is his toothbrush. Love you both._

 _-Mom and Dad._

Surprisingly I didn't tear up, I just love how much they care for us. "Aug go get your toothbrush." It's scary how they knew we'd forget but they are parents. They prepare for the worst. Seconds later the toothbrush is in the bag and we're out the door.

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
On my way up sweet cheeks.**

The elevator dings letting us know we're in the lobby and I see a patiently waiting Lucas Friar before I even have the chance to respond to him. "Good morning!" He chirps, "What's up Aug? You look great man." He takes our bags and escorts us out to his car. Auggie is beaming and glances at me with hopeful eyes. I take the opportunity to give him an 'I told you so' look. "You both look great." I wish I could control the color of my face. "I could have come up to you."

I shake my head and stifle a yawn because that would be incredibly attractive, "You're doing us a favor the least we could do is come down to you."

He smirks and tosses his arm over my shoulder as we step outside. Yuck, it's going to be rainy and gross out here today. Dark grey clouds hang overhead and I can smell the rain about to pour. I love the rain, when I'm at home and snuggled with a blanket. Not when I have to walk in it. A chaste kiss is placed on my temple, and while blushing a deep red I glance at him. "You look beautiful Riles." I'm MENTALLY SCREAMING in my head! Or as Darby would call it 'fangirling'.

After opening my door for me he puts the bags in the back seat and drives off to school. Auggie listening to him as Lucas gives him advice on his girl problems. Because he's such an expert, "Just treat her like the princess she is and you'll be great Aug."

"Ava demands it." He groans, and that is more than true. I've met her a time or too many, they've been on again off again for years. Is it sad my brother who is 7 years younger than I has a better love life than I do? I find it slightly depressing, "So what do you do for the woman you think is your princess? If you had one."

Geez he doesn't know when to not ask a question. "Several things." He murmurs before turning into the school parking lot, "I'd tell her she's beautiful every day. I'd let her know I'd keep her safe and protect her from whatever it may be and that I'd always be there. I'd get to know her friends and family, I'd defend her and-"Coming to a complete halt I get tugged out of my Lucas Friar induced trance. Wow, who would have thought that Lucas is a hopeless romantic? "I'd tell you more but you gotta go bro." Auggie groans giving him a fist bump and kisses my cheek.

"Be good and don't forget grandma and grandpa will pick you up."

He nods and waves bye, "So you're home alone tonight?"

I nod my head and in an effort to not fidget with my hands I slide them underneath my thighs. "Every weekend. He is going to stay with grandma and grandpa."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" If there wasn't a tone of worry in his voice I'd take that offensively, he's basically saying I can't handle myself but he does know gme. I freak out over spiders. BUT THEY HAVE A GAZILLION EYES AND LEGS! Who wouldn't freak out over that? Again I agree with him and even give him a smile, he actually cares. I don't know why I'm so shocked he hasn't done anything to me to prove otherwise. "If you need me for anything Riley whether Auggie is there or not and no matter what the time then call me. I will come."

I'm a little taken back by his words. "So serious."

He smirks but not his 'I'm an ass' smirk, he looks like a young boy. "I care about you Riley."

I gulp and take a leap of faith, hoping I won't embarrass myself. "I care about you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Art isn't just about painting. Art can be found in the most profound of places, a remote spot or even in one another." Listening to Ms. Patsy speak about art is kind of wonderful, she truly loves it. The only thing I love as much as she loves art is baking. Which I guess could also be considered a form of art, decorating cakes and such. "Everyone that is sitting on the right side of the two seater table look to your left." I groan because it is a lot of work to move my head and am met with a pair of meadow like orbs. Reminding me of the field of flowers I desperately wanted to dance in the other day. I guess it was worth the work. "Congratulations your partners."

"Congratulations sweet cheeks."

Scoffing I sit up straighter, "I get enough of you don't I?" No.

"Of course not." He playfully nudges me and wraps his arm around me.

"Your job as partners for this entire week is to find at least 3 different representations of art in the most unusual of ways. Not only are you getting graded on this, but the partners who really just 'WOW' me will get a special surprise." Her hands explode open like fireworks and I stifle a laugh at the eccentric woman. Natural, tight curls bounding in every different direction with-what I'm assuming is a sheer scarf used as a headband. Brown round glasses and a very bright smile. Constantly smiling. "Work hard, and if you have an out period after this you are more than welcome to leave to explore the world, which also means work on your project. I know the school isn't inspiring." Immediately Lucas grips my hand with a huge smile on his face.

I manage to grab my bag and we're bounding out the door practically running to his car which just so happens to be out in the BFE. He can't scratch up his 'baby'. I guess that's a good thing though he respects and appreciates the things he owns. "LUCAS!" That 'huge smile' dimmed abruptly and his grip on my hand tightens.

"Why do they keep messing with us?"

He groans and spins around, hard eyes glaring at one another. Green on blue. "What do you want?" I nudge Lucas to be nice even though the courtesy may not be returned. 'Be kind'.

"We wanted to apologize for the way we acted on Saturday." Missy clearly is despising this situation, not to mention her pointed glares all week haven't lessened so she's being forced here. "I shouldn't have acted like an ass, and Missy agreed she was impolite."

Before Lucas can say anything I smile from ear to ear, "Apology accepted." Turning towards Lucas he's already staring down at me with amusement, "Come on since you're forcing me to this party tonight-"

"You're going to the party?!" Missy snaps and unknowingly clenches her fists. Seriously what the hell is her deal?

Before I can kill her with kindness I'm thrown over Lucas' shoulder, geez and rice I'm liking the view. SNAP OUT OF IT RILEY! That butt though! I need some holy water. I don't struggle because there's no point and it's attractive when he takes control. "Yes she is. With me. Ain't that right sweet cheeks?"

"Ain't, ain't a word so I ain't gonna say it!"

He chuckles and as if he completely forgot that we weren't alone Lucas sprints off back towards his car. With each bounce the wind is knocked out of me but he's practically skipping so I don't mind too much. Fingers crossed I don't have any bruises. We make it to the car and slowly, I'd say almost intimately I'm being put down. Sliding against his body I feel a hitch in my breath as my hands rest against his chest. Looking up into his green eyes, he pulls me into a daze. Light sprinkles touch our skin, and the small breeze should make me shiver as fall steadily approaches.

But I don't shiver, strong arms around my waist are keeping me warm and I do everything in my power to not ruin this moment. His adam's apple bobs up and down and I'm pretty sure I'm having some sort of effect on him too. Another gust of wind whips my hair across my face but I don't break eye contact. My heart is thumping, I'm practically begging for him to kiss me but it seems as if he's having an internal conflict. His orbs darting from my lips to my eyes and back again in a small pattern. Lucas leans in quickly as if he'll back out if he doesn't do it now.

I close my eyes mentally squealing as he pulls me closer with his hands that are keeping me warm. I'm about to have my first kiss. However when I feel his soft and warm lips press against my cheek, even though they lingered for at least 5 seconds-I'm slightly disappointed.

Okay more than slightly. "Um, food and then I'll drop you off?"

Not trusting my voice I nod my head, how to make this situation less awkward? "You can't have any fries though. You've done enough to those poor things." A deep melodic laugh later and it seems as if we're back to where we started.

Square one.

But that's okay. I was able to have what I thought was a crush on a man for years simply because he'd randomly hug me. Kisses on the cheek, temple and arms over the shoulder could keep me around for a good while… probably too long.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **A/N: HAPPY JULY FOURTH! RAISE YOUR GLASS FOR THE MEN AND WOMEN SAVING OUR ASS OVERSEAS!**

 **APPRECIATE ALL THE FREEDOM'S WE HAVE AND HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19-Party

**A/N: This is a double update since it's a holiday. If you are reading this first. Go back one chapter.**

 _'Will you read us a bedtime story?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Pretty please?'_

 _'The physical appearance of the please makes no difference. It is still no, so go to sleep.'_

"I'm having a bad, bad day it's about time that I get my way steam rolling whatever I see, uh despicable me." I sing while Maya curls my hair. Yes, I'm watching 'Despicable Me'. I'm not ashamed to admit that this I one of my favorite movies. Edith is my favorite, yes the middle child who almost gets killed in the spikey torture thingy. "Maya will you show me what I'm wearing now? It's nothing revealing is it?"

She chuckles while switching off the curling iron. "It's nothing revealing. Leather leggings a maroon tank with a gold studded cross in the center and with your ankle boots you've learned to love."

Okay so that doesn't sound too bad. Lunch or I guess an early dinner with Lucas wasn't awkward at all, I chastised him for his poor food choices and he made fun of me for acting awkward. But you know what else is new. Turning around I pick up the clothes laid out for me, including the gold bangle bracelets and gold moon necklace… dang she even picked out my accessories. Easy for me, the way I like it. I am more than nervous for tonight, I haven't been to a party in years and even though I'll be going with my best friends and Lucas- you know what I think that's the problem.

I'm going with Lucas. I have to relax and not think about how devilishly good looking he is with that smirk and dimples. And avoid his emerald orbs that are sinfully beautiful. Good job Jesus you created a legendary Greek God. "Maya, what's tonight going to be like?"

Sauntering out of the bathroom she looks positively beautiful as usual. A fit and flare dress, her short frame always looks cute in those things. "I know you're nervous. But trust me, you'll be fine. It's really just a bunch of teenagers drinking and dancing as if they have no dignity. That's why I never went unless I was with Josh. So stick close to Lucas, people do stupid stuff when they're drunk."

Nodding my head I strip and start to change clothes, I still haven't gotten a phone call from my parents but I'm hoping that I'll hear something tomorrow. I have been checking various news websites and there have been no airplane crashes. So that's good news. Auggie is with grandma and grandpa, and had a great day at school with little Miss Ava Morgan Stern. "Oh." I clasp my necklace as Maya adds one more thing to her speech, "Don't try to save people tonight Riles. Unless you see someone drinking and driving don't try to sober anyone up."

"I don't do that." I defend.

I'm a fun person, "I love you peaches. I do, but you are a very responsible person. There's nothing wrong with that but tonight people aren't wanting responsible."

The ding of my phone gets my attention.

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
On my way Sweet Cheeks prepare to be weak in the knees.**

 **Why do you smell that bad?**

Heading to the mirror I make sure the little makeup I have on is still in decent condition. Nude lips, a little bronzer and a few swipes of mascara is all I have and it still looks good. "Do you think he'll kiss you tonight?"

Scoffing I open up my message from him, "No definitely not. He had a perfect opportunity at his car today and he didn't take it so it seems as if I'm pining after a man who doesn't want that kind of relationship. Funny how my heart works."

My heart is heartless.

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
Nope, I just look that damn good.**

I don't respond because good Lord it is the truth. He has such an effect on me, like this is more than Charlie and I only found out this crush 5 days ago. I don't really want to get my hopes up with him though, unfortunately I may have already.

A knock on the door puts a smile on my face, Maya and I head up front while I try to figure out where to put my phone. These damn leather leggings don't have any pockets. I hate that. Josh and my nemesis/crush saunter into my home. Where I'm staying… alone. Shaking that thought away I glance at Lucas. Dark wash jeans and a white button up with rolled sleeves has never looked better. I can smell his intoxicating cologne and it is just that-intoxicating. I didn't even realize he had walked straight up to me. "Told ya' you'd be weak in the knees." He quips before kissing my cheek.

Again lingering for moments before pulling away, I force out a laugh and place a hand on his chest. "In your dreams Friar."

"Every night Ms. Matthews." He smirks and shamelessly rakes his eyes over my form. "I don't know what to say." Oh God, I look hideous. This is the part where I put the blame on Maya. "Which would you prefer, beautiful or sexy?" Oh goodbye knees. Falling to the ground, I'm caught before I make impact.

Yes, this is the cliché moment where I really did fall to the ground with his words.

Yes, this is the cliché moment when my knees gave out on me that the man I have feelings for catches me. I feel like my life is suddenly a ROMCOM and I'm the star. HA! If only. Then I'd have a script and wouldn't make a fool out of myself. "You okay?" Worry feels his eyes and I nod, only now am I aware I'm pressed up against his chest. It feels really good when he holds me, like really good. Strong arms and chest-holy hell I'm enjoying this too much.

I pull away and laugh, one arm remaining around my waist. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." Dangling the keys in front of me we follow Maya and Josh out to the hallway. I hear laughter around me but the butterflies in my stomach are distracting. A mixture of nerves for the party and nerves because Lucas said I was beautiful… well Lucas being here in general I'm sure is what makes me nervous. Next thing I know the door to his Camaro is open and he's waiting for me to climb in. "Alright Riles, let's go over some rules."

Playfully glancing behind me he furrows his brows, "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure that there isn't another Riles in this car that you're referring to." I quip, "Since when do I have rules? Oh wait I don't."

He chuckled and shakes his head while turning on the street, clenching his jaw at the same time makes me swoon. "Just for tonight. For me, please." I nod my head because he asked oh so kindly, "Firstly stick by me. Which should be easy for you considering you're in love with me."

Scoffing, unconvincingly might I add-I shake my head. "Yup that's it. I was the one who made sure we had all the same classes and who wouldn't leave me alone."

"Aaaannnyyyways." He groans, I'm still curious as to how we got all the same classes. "Second rule do NOT accept a drink from anyone unless it's from me. And anything you drink needs to be sealed, a coke can or a water bottle that hasn't been opened yet is your best bet."

Nodding my head, I don't see any argument with that. I'd hate to get a spiked drink or something.

"Thirdly, stay by me."

I furrow my brows, "You already said that."

He chuckles and puts his car in park. Oh we're here. "I'm aware sweet cheeks."

"Okay." I agree even though stating the same rule twice is a little redundant.

I reach for my door but he pops my hand, I bring it to my chest and pout. "Bad sweet cheeks." What the hell did I do? Seconds later the door is opening for me, awe he opened the door for me. "Manners darling manners." He stated in an awful British accent I couldn't help but laugh at.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like skin tight.  
Do my hair up real, real nice.  
And syncopate my skin to your heart beating._

 _Because I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

Music invades my ears, the smell of alcohol and what I'm pretty sure is marijuana overruns my nostrils. Teens playing drinking games, and grinding on each other almost makes me want to cover my eyes. Ah, my innocence! The arm Lucas has on my waist tightens. "Come on sweet cheeks let's get you something to drink."

Nodding my head I'm stuck to him like glue as he leads us to the kitchen. "Let me guess water?" Again I nod my head, he knows me too well. After giving me a firm look of 'stay' he releases me and moves literally 3 feet to the fridge and grabs a bottle. He checks the seal, something I find very sweet and passes it to me. I glance to my left, red solo cups lined up on both sides of the table. Furrowing my brows I step closer, Lucas immediately follows his arm possessively around me.

I don't mind.

"What's that?"

"Beer pong. Goal of the game is to get all the cups gone. You toss the ping pong ball, land it in a cup and if you make it they have to drink what's in it." I watch for a few moments and come to the realization that the more the other person plays this game the worse they get at this game. I guess that's common knowledge though. "Come on Riles, someone lit a blunt in here." And that ladies and gentleman is how you get me out of the kitchen. We saunter into the living room, couches pushed against the walls while the center of the room has teens dancing. Lucas sits on the couch and since there's no more room I stand and watch a group play another game.

Never realized there were so many drinking games.

I don't really get the object of the game, I glance at Mr. Friar and lift my brows waiting for him to explain. Grabbing my hand I'm pulled into his lap, my legs hanging off of his and his arm around my waist. "It's called Never Have I Ever. You say something that you've never done, like for me 'never have I ever done drugs'. Whoever has done drugs takes a shot."

I chuckle and watch the game amused at the daredevils we have in our school. Though it's obvious when someone is lying just too either A) take a shot or B) to look cool. I can feel eyes on me and I hesitantly shift my gaze to the man whose lap I'm currently occupying. Taking a sip of his coke he keeps staring at me.

I'm about to ask him what the what he's staring for, not that I mind but if there's something on my face I need to know that crap. But a high pitched squeal stops me, "RILES!"

"Hey D." I stand up and give her a hug, "What's up hot stuff?"

"Not much honey bun! Dance with me!" I give her a look of 'are you serious? I can barely walk with my legs let alone dance' to which she laughs. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall. And I'll help you." Glancing at Lucas he's talking to Yogi, amused at something he said. "BOYS! WE'RE GOING TO DANCE!" Before anyone can protest we're in the middle of the living room.

 _Girl I gotta know, how you dance like that.  
Dance like that, you dance cause you're putting on a show.  
Can I take you back, take you back.  
I just gotta ask you to show me yours I'll show you mine.  
Don't you worry you're too fine._

 _We got one thing on our minds and we got plenty of time.  
Girl I gotta go I'm finished with the show, if you wanna f*** me I won't say no.  
Ta-ta-ta-touching on my while I'm touching on yours.  
You know that we ain't gonna cause I don't give a…_

Swaying my hips from left to right beside Darby a wide smile spreads across my lips. Everyone is dancing like a bunch of idiots which makes me feel better. She spins me around a few times as I do her. So far so good. I can feel Lucas' eyes on me, and I try not to blush under pressure. In fact I try not to think about it, I'm here to have a good time.

 _Some like fast and some like slow.  
Ladies come and ladies go…_

A pair of strong hands hold my hips, I instantly know who they belong to. Glancing at my previous dance partner, she seems to be snatched up as well by Yogi. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question, not like I'd say no anyways. Especially since he whispered it all sexy like in my ears. Turning around to face him I drape one arm around his neck, the other in the air as I continue to sway my hips from left to right. He smiles and rests his forehead against mine. We're so close.

And that's pure torture for me.

In a sudden act of boldness my hand in the air moves to lay against his chest. His eyes shift to the contact and I'm pulled closer to him by the hands that are around my waist. "You really are so beautiful Riley."

And now I'm looking at my feet, "Thank you Lucas." Something inside of me is wanting me to kiss him. Just kiss him and kiss the crap out of him. I want to, so bad. I know you're probably like DO IT! Just be like Nike and 'DO IT'! However, after that awkward encounter at his car earlier today I can't quite bring myself to take that leap of faith.

At least not right now.

And honestly, I don't want my first kiss to be here. No matter how perfectly cliché it would be for me to say 'all the music completely disappeared it was just Lucas and I'. Okay, so I wouldn't mind getting my first kiss here. "You look very handsome."

"I had someone to impress." He murmurs underneath his breath, I don't think I was meant to hear that.

Smiling I glance up at him, I'm going to pretend he means me. He did ask me to go with him, and he wouldn't have come to the party if I didn't go… at least that's what he said. Who am I kidding? Abercrombie with Wal-Mart doesn't work. "I'm going to the bathroom. Where's it at?"

"I'll take you." Abruptly we're out of the sex ball that could also be classified as a dance area.

"Lucas it's okay, I'll be right back."

"I don't want anything happening to you sweet cheeks." A swipe of his thumb across my cheek almost distracts me.

But I want him to have a good time, "I'll be fine and be back quickly. Just make it easy to find you." I joke. After a lot of protest he reluctantly lets me leave after explaining where it was. Apparently he'd been to a few parties here before. Doesn't surprise me, even when hanging out with me his social status seems to have remained the same.

'All Hail King Lucas!'

After waiting a few minutes for the bathroom I move to shut the door when a foot prevents that from happening. I open it back up, a man I've never seen before is staring at me curiously. Dark brown hair, and cold brown eyes. He's clearly drunk, the aroma of alcohol off his body can't be missed. "Yes?"

Without a second to spare he pushes himself into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. So why the hell did I deny Lucas to stay with me? Mentally hating myself right now I remain calm on the outside. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Go to hell." I spat on instinct and move towards the door. In a way I get what I want I'm at the door, well I'm slammed against it with an abrupt amount of force. Arms pinned above my head and a hand over my mouth. I'm shocked honestly, you see this crap in movies and in books. Maybe my life really is a ROMCOM. Okay seriously, that's the last thing I need to think about right now. His disgusting, alcohol filled lips touch my neck and I will myself not to cry as I struggle in his grasp. Teeth scratching my skin and moving towards my jaw.

He grinds against me and no matter how hard I try I can't move my knees. Okay focus Riley, focus. You can do this. Do not focus on the fact that he's leaving a hickey on your neck right now. I swallow my pride and fake a moan. Pulling away he seems surprised. "Now that I want to hear." Slowly and cautiously he moves his hand from my mouth and releases the grip he has on my hands. I force myself not to shake, I won't show him I'm terrified I won't give him that satisfaction. Well, I won't be giving him any sort of satisfaction.

Who the hell is this guy?

Okay so this is working. I will not kiss him, I refuse for my first kiss to be like this. Now I'm also regretting not kissing Lucas earlier. His free hands roam across my body, I keep my tears in and pretend to enjoy this, a slightly ajar cabinet on the wall catches my attention.

Hair spray.

"Counter." I whisper and seeming to understand what I mean he carries me over, in arms reach of my future weapon. My left hand holds him against my neck while I reach for the hair spray with my right. "Hey." He looks up at me, lust in his eyes.

And now hair spray.

I kick him in his 'twigs and berries' and hurriedly try to unlock the door with tears begging to be released. He grips my ankle and I kick him off with my other foot another shout of pain filling my ears. Throwing the bathroom door open I carry the can of hair spray with me. Tears running down my face, I glance to my left and see Missy smiling triumphantly. I have every urge to spray this in her face, but I don't.

I need to get out of here.

Sprinting outside, I know I brushed past Lucas. His cologne invading my senses. "RILEY!" I keep running.

I'm disgusted. By him and Missy who obviously had a part to play in this situation, how could someone agree to that? How could someone ask anyone to do that to another human being? A hand on my shoulder has me screaming and falling to the ground preparing to spray the crap out of someone again. "Riley baby it's me."

Lucas' hands are in surrender as he hesitantly approaches me. Worry filled eyes begin to calm me down. I don't wait, he's moving to slow. I throw myself at him and hold him tight. My legs wrapped around his torso, one of his arms around my neck the other on the lower half of my back. "Are you okay? Of course you aren't okay, you're crying." His hold tightens on me, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for whatever happened. I'm so sorry Riley."

I want to say it isn't his fault.

I want to say it's mine. I told him to not follow me.

No this isn't my fault. This is that guy's fault. Or Missy's.

Both.

However seeing as I'm crying a kiss on the cheek has him relaxing slightly. "What happened?"

I shake my head. I need a shower. Lucas tries to take the hair spray away from me, I find myself reluctant to let it go. "I'm here now Riles. I'm not going anywhere, I'll keep you safe." Nodding I release my hold on it and it's tossed to the side. It's not hard to believe him, especially when you can so easily hear the honesty in his words. My head that rests in the crook of his neck buries deeper, trying to find any way to get closer to the person who makes me feel safe.

To Lucas.

"T-Take me home?"

"Of course."

Setting me in the passenger seat, he even buckles my seat belt for me. Rustling with something in the trunk of his car he eventually opens the driver door. He passes me a sweatshirt I take it without hesitation. A small smile plays at my lips, it smells like him. "Let's get you home sweet cheeks."

Throwing my head against the headrest I sigh. Please.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Special fourth of July update.**


	20. Chapter 20-Overdrive

Lucas kept a hand on my leg the entire time we were driving back to my house. I didn't mind it, though after that traumatic experience I probably should have. I quit crying, no tears will change what happened tonight. I feel Lucas glancing at me whenever he can get a chance, occasionally his thumb will make small circles as a comforting notion. I don't look at him though, I keep my focus on the streetlights flying past us and cars rushing beside us.

I wish I had a name. I would report him.

I wasn't going to be someone who would hide the information from the proper people. He needs to be held accountable for his actions, drunk or not. And even though groping, grinding and kissing on my neck may not seem like a big deal to some, I have two words for those people. It is. It's a big deal whenever it is forced and now I understand how much of an issue it is, I want-I don't know what I want.

"We're here sweet cheeks. I'm going to go around and grab you, okay?" Nodding at his gentle and caring tone I give him a small smile and unbuckle my seat belt. I know what I want. I want to know why? Why did he do that? Did Missy really put him up to this or is my imagination running wild? I mean she can be cruel but she isn't that cruel is she? His hand enveloping mine pulls me out of my thought, our fingers intertwine as we saunter into my apartment building.

Lucas seems on edge, eyes darting from left to right. Occasionally he glances behind us as we cross the street. "What are you doing?"

The question slips out before I think twice about it. He smirks and kisses my temple. "Making sure you're safe."

"With you I am." Again, words falling out without me thinking twice about it. Is this like a side effect from earlier events? If so I chose the worst person to be around at the moment for that specific side effect. But I couldn't bring myself to dwindle on that too much, I feel safe with him. His lips fall to my cheek and the elevator door opens for us. As soon as we step inside of my apartment I kick off my shoes, hang up my jacket and meander to my bedroom desperate for a shower.

Lucas was hot on my heels. "Riley what is that?"

I spin around and cock my head to the side, "What is what?"

Fingertips brush against my skin and quickly goosebumps form. What I didn't know was that he was simply moving my hair out of the way fully. "Is that a hickey?" I don't know how to answer, so I don't. He's going to think I just started fooling around with some guy. This couldn't look worse. Feigning interest in the hardwood floor I don't dare look at the man in front of me. "That's why we left, isn't it?"

Gulping, I nod.

"Shit." He pulls me into his chest, "Did he do anything else? Who the hell is he? You know what, to hell with it. I'm going back to the party." And just like that his comforting warmth is gone.

Getting my butt in gear I follow after him, "What are you planning to accomplish by going back there?"

"I'm going to find out who the hell hurt you Riles. Obviously that was done by force! You aren't the kind of girl to randomly kiss, well anyone. You respect yourself. Plus he scared you shitless! I'm going to take care of this guy."

I sprint towards the door and slam it shut. At least one of my fears is resolved, I guess after my actions at the party I shouldn't be surprised he knew that this wasn't willing. "Lucas stop."

"No! No one hurts you Riley! You're-you just-that shit isn't okay. No one hurts you. No one." I wrap my arms around his neck and giggle lightly when he says, "no one." Again in a whisper. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him." I want to say he wasn't a talker just to lighten the mood, in an effort to make him feel better. But knowing Lucas it would do the exact opposite. He'd only get angrier. "How were you planning on finding him out of curiosity?"

He chuckles, "Probably just beating the shit out of any guy that was there." Laughing I release my hold on him, but I don't get far. "No." He protests, "Just a little longer." Agreeing I snake my arms around him again and seconds later I'm lifted off the ground. A squeal escaping me as I'm being carried back to my room. "I'll take care of him Riley. I don't know who it was, but I will find out and I will take care of it. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." An honest promise, with the glint of dissatisfaction in his eyes- I kind of hope I'm not there when he 'takes care of it'.

Running the pads of my fingers against his skin, I shake my head. "You don't need to apologize. You aren't to blame, besides I told you to stay behind." Only now do I realize the situation we're in. He's hovering over me since I was tossed on the bed. This is considered an intimate position and I know why. "Besides I have a feeling you were coming to look for me. You were moving down the hall when I passed you."

"I was, you were gone awhile." His jaw clenches again and he hurriedly pulls me back into him, "I should have been there. I promised that you wouldn't get hurt."

"I'm fine. I'm right here, just a little shaken up. That's all." I'll be fine in a couple of days, and even better when that hickey disappears from my neck.

He nods and rolls beside me, "It's only 10. Did you want to go to sleep, I can leave?"

I immediately disagree, "I'm going to take a shower." He nods in understanding, "Why don't you pick out a movie and maybe you'll stay with me?"

"No maybe about it sweet cheeks. Go do what you need to do." He kisses my cheek and I saunter into my bathroom. "I'll be here."

I don't think he got the underlying meaning to my request.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After scrubbing my body 3 times over, I'm pretty sure my skin is raw at this point. I step out of my shower and open my closet door that is luckily inside my bathroom. Since I didn't think twice about clothes when stepping inside the shower. Sliding into my Avengers pajama pants and matching blue tank top I dry my hair as best as I can with a towel and saunter into my room. Lucas wasn't there which saddened me, but seeing his shoes beside my bed eased my worry.

Glancing at the TV, Inside Out was on the screen and I practically squealed. "I see you like my movie choice."

Nodding with a huge smile I reply, "Yes very much."

"I know you love to watch cartoons and animations when you're upset. I made popcorn." I honestly don't think I can smile wider. I jumped on my bed and patted for him to join me before pressing play on the remote.

"You know a lot about me."

Lying down on the right side of my bed he pulls me down to lay on his chest, the popcorn bowl resting in his lap. Another position usually reserved for couples, can't say I mind too much. The warmth of him beside me makes me feel… safe. "That's true. I do. Let's consider it a hobby."

Giggling I crane my neck to glance at him, "I'm your hobby?"

Smirking he pops a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "You have no idea sweet cheeks." Somehow I believe that, he's always hanging around. Again, not that I mind.

Chuckling I realize what he's wearing. Not appropriate movie attire at all, "Lucas do you want a change of clothes or something? I'm sure my dad has some sweatpants and a tee shirt."

"I'm fine sweet cheeks. Don't you worry your pretty little mind."

And this is how the next few minutes go. My head resting on his chest, his hand gently running against the skin of my arm and him devouring the popcorn. I say few minutes because with the events of today I don't last long. The soothing scent of cologne, the beat of his heart along with the comfort and safety he provides is my lullaby. "Lucas?" He hums in response, "Stay?"

I feel him kiss my forehead, "Always."

And that ladies and gentleman is when I fell asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

There are two kinds of people in this world. The first are morning people, the cheery ones that don't even need a cup of coffee or a shower before a smile is plastered onto their faces. The second type, the kind I personally relate with are the people who want to shoot 'morning people' in the face.

It isn't the sun or my alarm or even a knock on my window from Maya that wakes me up this morning. Oh no, it's arms pulling me into something hard. Tensing up immediately, I open my eyes hoping that this wasn't real, that an incredibly chiseled man wasn't pulling me into his chest. Oh my God whoever this guy is, he's shirtless and we're cuddling. Must call Lucas no matter how good he looks.

Wait.

Did I just say call Lucas? Why not the cops? Oh Riley you have a problem. Craning my neck further I'm startled to see the man I deemed-seconds ago as my rescuer had I been lying with someone else. You know because Lucas has all the training that cops do when it comes to situations like this. Get my sarcasm? That's when memories flooded into me, damn it I was enjoying the euphoria of not knowing what the H-E-double hockey sticks was going on.

Especially when I remember the party.

I asked Lucas to stay.

And he stayed.

Now this is where the previous thought comes in about the two different types of people. I'm a cheery happy person this morning. I'm acting like the person that I would normally want to shoot in the face. And Lucas Friar is to blame. I'm not sure if I'm happy about that. It's a whole other thing that's changing.

However seeing his body is something I think I can adapt to. I'll accept the change for the view. He shuffles beside me and even though his eyes are closed he kisses my temple. Is he sleeping? Is he awake? Okay just relax Riles, you don't mind being in this position-take advantage of it and go to sleep.

Closing my eyes I snuggle deeper into his embrace, legs brushing against one another. My face against his chest. Maybe I am a Class-A whore like Darby said. I internally laugh that thought off and clear my mind. Naming sheep as they jump over the fence in my mind. Yes I know I'm supposed to count them but this way is more fun. Minutes pass by and I can feel myself getting sleepy again. It must still be early. My breathing becomes a steady inhale and exhale while I can feel Lucas' erratic breathing. He's waking up.

However, I'm in that stage of sleep where I can hear and kind of know what's happening but too tired to wake up. Kind of like when your parents carry you to your room when you fall asleep in the car. I milked that for as long as possible until my dad caught on. Another kiss on my head and a content sigh, "so beautiful." He whispers and I know he's lying. I went to bed with wet hair last night. It probably seems as if Medusa is on my head. A kiss to my nose, my nerves are on high alert. "I'll always protect you." I can feel his breath against my lips and what's worse is it smells freaking fantastic!

HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?!

That's not normal. He's a robot! Add him to the pile with Farkle and Smackle, I knew he was too good to be true. "I know you're awake."

My lips curve upwards as I inhale deeply, "What can a girl not fish for compliments?" Giggling I open my eyes, emeralds await me and my smile gets wider. "I probably could have caught a few big ones had you not figured me out."

He chuckles and doesn't break eye contact, "High maintenance are we?"

"Oh yeah." I agree, that's why I got weak in the knees last night. "I expect a lot out of my future boyfriend." I joke, "An allowance and at least a date a week. He has to drive me everywhere and buy whatever my pretty little heart desires. Not to mention, compliments out of this world. Meaning a lot of them."

Again he laughs which makes my heart race, "That's some tough requirements."

I shrug and close my eyes, "Maybe that's why I don't have a lot of applicants."

"So you have some?" He says, curiosity covering the underlined tone of anger. Protective much?

"Huh?"

"You said that you don't have 'a lot' of applicants. So you have some?" Gritting teeth and a clenched jaw has me curious as to why he's so upset, among other things- I'm also feeling something along the lines of ecstasy filled delight. We've been inseparable since the moment he poured Jell-O on me, has he seen me with any other guys?

Wow, if only that were the case. "Nope. None at all." Glancing into his emerald orbs they seem to have softened which came as a relief. I don't like it when he's mad, he's incredibly scary even though he's a little teddy bear. "Um, thank you for staying with me last night."

Stroking my hair I flutter my eyes closed, I love it when I'm being pet. My mom would do this to me whenever I had a hard time going to sleep. My head cradled in her lap while she stroked my long tresses. Whether it was thunderstorms; nightmares, or monsters in my closet she'd do this. "My pleasure sweet cheeks. I told you I'd be here for you." Whispered words that hold so much value. So much promise and so much feeling it takes a lot for me to not show the effect he has on me. Fingers leave my hair and jut my chin up, silently beckoning me to open my eyes. I do as he says and give him a small smile, "Riley." My name has never sounded better. Plump lips open and close as if he's contemplating what he's going to stay. A tight line of the lips, he's hiding something. "I'll stay with you every night if that's what makes you happy, if that's what makes you comfortable and feel safe." I feel as if that's not what he was originally going to tell me, but I'm not going to push him.

Pushing him to open up to me before he's ready will push him away. I know Lucas, he's never been great with feelings.

I know what he's hinting at. He thinks that I asked him to stay simply because of what happened last night. Eyes darting to the hickey on my neck, gritting teeth make me aware he's still angry about the whole situation. Truth is, I didn't ask him to stay because I was scared. Okay maybe a little, but a voice in the back of my head is telling me I truly wanted him to. Words escape my mouth before I have time to think them through, and how I wish I would have thought them through. "Then stay."

Both of our eyes widen, jaw agape. Butterflies flying, heart racing I can't manage to maintain eye contact. "If you want." I quickly add with a smile, "I'm going to go make breakfast. You hungry?" Hurriedly I throw myself off my mattress and practically sprint into the kitchen leaving Lucas on my bed. That's weird to say.

Cracking toes and footsteps on the hardwood floor catch my attention. He's close, "Riley?"

"Bacon and pancakes okay?"

Steps closer has the hair of my arms on edge, the effect he has on me is ridiculous. "Riles?"

"Oh shoot-No! Wait! Here it is. I found the syrup no worries." Please drop it, I whisper to myself while mixing the pancake batter.

"Sweet cheeks?" He steps closer, the heat from his body exuding onto my skin. "Look at me." It came out as more of a question then anything. Worried that I'd completely ruined my chances by being too forward I turn around. Well what little chance I had. Putting on a fake smile that is not even close to believable. "Why'd you freak out on me in there?"

A smirk on his face, he's enjoying my uneasiness. Jerk. He's going to be the death of me. "I didn't mean to." I defend, okay let's flip this around. "I guess it's just weird to wake up next to your nemesis and then be like 'stay because I slept really good last night'." So I didn't think I could embarrass myself anymore. "Holy crap!" Then I did. Turning around I place bacon on the skillet.

"Sweet cheeks you're fine. I don't think I've ever slept better." Nodding I continue pouring batter on the griddle. "Besides, I have a key to get in. So I'll just make myself at home."

Now that catches my attention.

"YOU HAVE A KEY!?"

Chuckling he lifts the Camaro keys off the kitchen island and dangles one specific key in the air. "You know it sweet cheeks. My aunt gave it to me, she knows how much we're together and if ever there was an emergency she thought it best I have one." Sneaky little- "Now, now Riles that language is not polite."

Oh I didn't even realize I had said that out loud.

"Either way you can't stay here every night." I retort and that makes my stomach churn. A look of disappointment on his face makes me want to explain further. "Auggie is here throughout the week. And I promise you that I'm okay-I'm safe." I don't want him to feel obligated to stay, however at this point I'm not sure why he's insisting on staying.

Obligation or want.

The latter sounds more appealing, but with the events of last night the former seems more believable. Pine like eyes meet my chocolate orbs, unexplainable emotions running through them. He steps closer and wraps a hand around my waist, the other one following its motions. "We'll figure it out." A promise sealed with a kiss to the cheek. "Let me cook, go sit down." Ushering me to the side he steps in front of the griddle and flips the pancakes before doing the same to the bacon. "Go on." He nudges me again and this time I oblige.

I could get used to this.

"So what are we doing today?"

Laughing at the term 'we' I run my hands through my hair that looks like a rats nest. "I need to grocery shop for Auggie and I for the week." This will be something new for me, I know how to cook but acting like a mother I'd do all the cleaning and laundry- it's weird. "I would do it tomorrow but I have to work and then pick up Aug afterwards."

"You're working?" Shock. Yeah join the club. "Where?"

"At my mom's. 12 to 6, I was told yesterday. I'll go to church, head straight there, work and then pick up Auggie before coming home to make us dinner."

"Look at you." He chuckles and grabs plates as if he's lived here his whole life. "A little housewife now aren't we. I'll pick up Auggie tomorrow-after I pester you at work." I have no doubt he will pester me but I can't have him picking up Auggie for me. He's done enough.

Shaking my head I take the plate he's offering, "You don't need to do that. Besides you'll only have to deal with my grandparents and Auggie freaking out because you're close to him." Taking a bite of bacon I glance at him and his eyes are filled with amusement, "You don't really care do you?" He shakes his head, "You're going to do what you want aren't you?"

"Answer me this one question truthfully. Would me picking up your brother make things easier on you?"

"Yes but-"

"No but's sweet cheeks. It's settled, I'll pick up Auggie and bring him home." Another kiss on the cheek sends my emotions into overdrive. Lucas Friar is sending my emotions into overdrive.

Ugh, what am I going to do?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think. Things are going to get interesting soon.**

 **I'd definitely consider this a filler chapter.**

 **And I'll make you a promise if I finish typing out another chapter. I will update again today.**


	21. Chapter 21-The Question

"Hi, what can I get for you?" A smile plastered on my face as I steadily work through the third hour of my shift. I love working here, the smell of coffee beans and diabetes is my own form of cocaine. After breakfast yesterday I took Lucas grocery shopping. Quickly realizing that taking him anywhere that there are carts is a bad idea. Running and jumping on the buggies, consistently putting me in the basket to keep me off my feet. He's such a dope.

What I enjoyed the most was he didn't even notice the judgmental looks from others. His carefree attitude, and childlike nature was almost contagious. At first, yes it was judgement being passed on him. Judgement that no one has a right to pass, but even that quickly faded into amusement. Glaring eyes brightening, stiff posture slumping over into what I assume is the natural lazy posture of our generation. He even helped an old lady get something off the top shelf. What a gentleman.

The highlight of the grocery adventure? The flirtatious cashier who couldn't really take a hint. Lucas wouldn't give her the time of day, and denied her twice for her phone number. I was kind of sort of _a lot_ happy the rest of the day, I mean the cashier was really pretty. He ended up having to go home, his uncle needed to work some 'information' out with him. His uncle was always a secretive man I guess I just never realized how much. Always in his study when we were younger and everyone got along, quick glances our direction with a small smile even during birthday parties. But at the time I didn't know any better, it was _normal_. I told him to not worry his pretty little mind about staying the night, honestly I was a little disappointed. I felt a sense of rejuvenation waking up next to him. I guess I was kind of _desperate_ for that again.

Yes, desperate.

"Hey sweet cheeks." My head snaps to the right, surprising myself that I didn't get whip lash. A smile forms on my face as I head towards the register. "I was wondering could I get something off the menu?"

Shrugging, "I guess it just depends. What do you want?"

He leans over the counter I don't realize that I gasped, making him chuckle. "You." A quick peck to the cheek and he's back on his side. Where he belongs… unfortunately.

I try to control my nerves and excitement with the world's cheesiest pick-up line and roll my eyes. "I am way too expensive."

Raising an eyebrow, he sees a challenge. "Is that so?"

I nod my head and unknowingly bite my lip, "I'm a pretty nice catch." I blame my sudden boost of confidence on the fact that I've always been so straight forward with him. We've always been straightforward with one another, and I truly enjoy that about well… whatever it is we have going on.

"That I believe wholeheartedly." A look of, what I assume to be adoration is in his eyes. Looking away I try to hide the blush on my cheeks.

After clearing my throat, I punch a few buttons in the register and smirk at Lucas. "A cinnamon roll and a coffee. No cream, 2 sugars?"

Glistening emerald eyes narrow in on me. Tight lips form into a million dollar smile. "You know my coffee order?" Nodding my head I get to work on the order. How did I know that? I would like to think I'm an observant person. Then again, I don't know Josh's. I know Maya's. So that's not super weird or anything. At least I hope not. "How much do I owe you?"

Waving him off I gesture for him to sit at one of the barstools on the counter. "Consider it payment for going to get Auggie today. You still can, right?"

"Of course. And no payment for picking up Auggie is necessary Riles. Other people besides you do things out of the goodness of their hearts." A few weeks ago I'd come up with a sly remark of him not having a heart or selling it on the Black Market. Today, I know he didn't sell his heart on the black market. It's beating in his chest, it sung me to sleep last night. "You should probably tell your grandparents though if you haven't already."

"I have." That was an interesting conversation with my grandma and grandpa. They asked me 4 different times if Lucas was a boyfriend. When I reminded them that Lucas is Josh's friend, the one who jumped into the swimming pool naked when we were in the 2nd grade-their tune changed. The romantic interrogation ended only to brag about him. Though they haven't seen him in 3 years, that didn't change the fact he was so kind and friendly and smart.

He has a way with parents. I will give him that, to be honest I would give him a lot-Okay! STOP! I've never thought those things before. I'm turning into a sex maniac.

Okay, hardly. But that doesn't change the fact that my thoughts have been dirtier as of late. "Wonderful, wonderful. I still have the address you texted me. Do they remember me?"

Smiling to myself I slide him a cup of coffee and his cinnamon roll. "They remember a little boy streaking through their house."

Groaning he drops his head, "it was a triple dog dare." Murmuring under his breath he takes a bite of the cinnamon roll. "I'm sure it was _them_ that remembered." Uh oh I'm found out.

Shrugging I grab a gray bin and move from behind the counter. "I don't like the accusatory tone Mr. Friar. And you certainly leave a lasting impression on everyone. That moment included."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas had hung out with me at 'Topanga's' for another hour and a half. He'd help clean off tables, and deliver orders though I asked him not to. But he insisted and gave me those puppy dog eyes that were to die for. I don't understand what could have happened in the past few years to make him have a complete 180 turn on his attitude. Like, what happened for him to go from a pranker to one of my closest friends?

 _"I don't know peaches. Why don't you ask him?"_

I put my phone on speaker and happily turned my car on. "Lucas is-He's a closed book. I mean he's pretty straightforward with a lot of things. But, he's hiding some stuff too. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable especially since we're on really great terms right now."

 _"You could at least ask. What harm could that do? If he doesn't want to tell you, than no biggie. As long as you don't push it."_ Her tone almost held a warning to it. As if she was saying 'I know you Riley Matthews and you have a tendency to be nosey'. I feel like I've done really well in handling the secrets. I didn't ask who he was mysteriously meeting at the diner, I don't ask when his phone goes off and he gets really frustrated, and I didn't ask who that girl was in his room.

"I might but I won't push it. I enjoy not getting pranked around every corner. Have you talked to Smackle?"

 _"No actually I haven't. She said she would call me today since you were working but I got nothing."_

"Oh no, you don't think that-"

 _"Shut your face! They're dating, I know it! It's been a long time coming. Let me call her and I'll call you right back."_

Nodding as if she could see me we said our goodbyes as I was pulling into a parking spot. I'm sure Auggie and Lucas are having the time of their lives right now. Aug almost looks up to him as if he was his older brother. Which isn't a bad thing, at least he's using the present Lucas as a role model and not the old one. If I found out Aug was pranking someone relentlessly, I'd have his hide.

Wow, I sounded about 80 years old.

Groaning I turn the knob of my apartment and step inside. Heavenly aromas wrap around me and I can't help the contented sigh. Smells so good, what the hell is happening? Opening my eyes Auggie is in the kitchen… with Lucas. "Alright man, drizzle this sauce on the chicken and we'll just have to wait on Riley." I'm going to answer the one question that is on your mind right now. Yes, they are wearing aprons. And they both look positively adorable. "Oh wait, I need to get the cinnamon and butter. Riley loves cinnamon and butter on sweet potatoes."

"That's the only way to eat a sweet potato." Setting my keys in the bowl 2 sets of eyes turn to me. Auggie rushes over and gives me a hug, "Hey bubba how was your weekend?"

He shrugs, "I swam a lot."

Giggling I give him another hug, "I missed you. I hate to do this to you, but get the dirty clothes from your bag and put them in the hamper. I need to start a load of laundry."

A pair of arms wrapping around my waist catches my attention, "Everything is separated already."

Wow, why am I so turned on by this side of Lucas Friar? "Aug go wash up and we'll eat." As soon as he's down the hallway I spin around in his arms.

"So you pick up my brother, cook dinner and separate our laundry?" Silently he nods and pecks my forehead. Seriously this is like relationship goals… you know if we were in a relationship. "Why?"

"Because I love seeing that smile on your face." No hesitation, and from what I could tell he was one hundred percent honest.

"Are you flirting with me?"

A smirk appears on his face, the arrogant kind and I can't help but expect the worst. Regretting asking the question, I have no choice but to wait for his answer. "Finally catching on." Another kiss, but it wasn't on the cheek. It wasn't on my forehead, it was right beside my lips.

"LET'S EAT I'M STARVED!" That's something I'd laugh at, because I don't have to turn around to see the exasperated look of my brother. Lucas smiles and pulls me to the table, setting me down in my seat as he makes plates for everyone.

Me? I'm still dwindling on what he just said.

 _'Finally catching on'_

 _'Finally catching on'_

So, he's been flirting with me? That solves the 'finally' part of his statement. And I've been oblivious to it. Brushing off everything as just an overly flirtatious act, because Lucas was always flirtatious with everyone. I eat in silence while Auggie and Lucas chat up a storm about football. Taking a chance I make a passing glance towards him. His lips partially separating only to close around the metal prongs of the fork. Emerald eyes absorbed into what my brother is saying… the only thing I can think of is, 'what's wrong with him'.

There has to be something, right? I mean no one is this perfect. Good grades; funny, hot, protective and kind. Not to mention this chicken is amazing, I mean like really good. So that solves the whole 'can he cook' mystery. A wink in my direction has me staring intently at my sweet potato as if it's the most interesting thing I've ever seen. Oh look, more orange.

20 minutes later, I had to punch Lucas to let me do the dishes. However, we're still arguing about it. Even as I place the last dish in the dishwasher. "You do realize that you wasted 10 minutes of precious oxygen to try and get me to change my mind on something that I had stated many times wasn't going to change?"

Chuckling he lifts himself off the counter he was resting on, "It was only fair for me to do the dishes. I cooked."

"Well if that's not the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Starting the dishwasher, I'm not surprised to feel his arm wrapped around me. "You cooked so someone else should do dishes. And you cooked too much, I know what I'm bringing for lunch tomorrow."

"Pack me some."

He whines, "We'll see. Depends on if I feel like sharing."

"Riley, are you and Lucas dating?"

Auggie really doesn't know when to not ask a question. Either way I'm frozen. I'm not breathing, or blinking. That's when I realize the position we're in. The reason why he asked me this question. One of his arms is draped around my shoulder, and that same arm pulled me so close that I'm resting my weight against him. Hands against his chest, and a smug Friar looking down on me.

How to get out of this situation. If I say no, he'll think I don't want that to be a possibility. And I obviously can't say yes. "Aug, go take a shower or something." Clearly frustrated that I didn't answer his question he frowns, "Actually you did your homework right?"

"Yeah. I'll go take a shower."

Note to self. Trying to wiggle myself out of Lucas Friar's grasp is pointless and a complete waste of precious energy. Don't even try. "Where are you going sweet cheeks?"

"Away from you."

"Hey, hold on. Calm down and quit your damn squirming." Silently I do as he asks and make eye contact with him. I won't let him see that my 10 year old brother successfully embarrassed me. I'll get him back later. Arching my brows, I urge for him to continue whatever it is he was wanting to say. "What's got you so antsy? You normally don't mind it when I hold you like this."

Glaring, I know he heard that question. I know he knows I'm embarrassed. Just. Ask. Get it out on the table. Just do it. Thanks Shia Labeouf for the inspiration, oh and I guess Nike too. "How long have you been flirting with me and I've been completely oblivious to it?"

Laughing to himself he only tightens his hold, "I'll tell you one day sweet cheeks. But for right now, I need you to answer a very important question."

"Uh huh, and what's that?" My playful words do nothing to hide the frustration hidden within them. Why can't he just give me a straight forward answer? He's a very straight forward man.

"Will you please…"Is he going to ask me on a date? He said he was flirting with me, it's a possibility. OMG! If he was flirting with me then that means I have a little hope. Right? My feelings could possibly be returned. Backtrack, did I just think 'OMG'? Someone punch me in the face. "Let me stay over tonight?"

Okay so maybe no date, but that's not so bad. "Yes you may."

"Fantastic my clothes are already in your room."

Jaw dropping, he has a tendency to be impulsive. As if he knows what I was going to say before he even asked me. "What if I had said no?"

"Then I'd sleep on the couch. But tonight, you'll have to refrain yourself from practically lying on top of me."

Glaring again, I stomp on his foot effectively releasing his grip on me. "You're a jerk."

"Good one sweet cheeks. Damn." Stalking off towards my room, I didn't even realize it was past 8 o'clock. We sat and talked at dinner for a good while. Only after Lucas told me with his eyes to loosen up. He knew I was processing his words, it's almost like he knows everything. I wonder why Maya hasn't called me.

Without hesitation I dial her up, I have to get the new details on the 'Robot Relationship'. _"Hey Riles."_

"Hey you never called me."

 _"Sorry, Smackle didn't answer at first and when she did she talked for an hour and then I had dinner with my mom. So no, I won't be over tonight."_

Lucas jumps beside me on the bed and pulls my frame into his. My free hand fisting his cotton tee shirt, it was almost _natural_. "So how'd it go did Farkle take a giant leap for mankind?"

Giggling on the other side of the phone, it can't be bad news. _"Yes and no. He basically said he didn't want anyone else to have her though. He asked her if she was seeing or talking to anyone else. When she said no, he told her to keep it that way. But in a nicer Farkley way."_

Groan. "That's not fair. If he doesn't make it official soon than any other guy has every right to do so. He can't just call dibs. This isn't elementary school anymore."

The man beside me stiffens entirely. What's his deal? _"I know peaches. I agree, you don't have to preach to the choir with someone who believes you. We need to smack some sense into him."_

"I think that's a marvelous idea. Either way, I don't like his comment of 'keep it that way'. Whether or not it was in a joking tone, he has no claim on her. He can't prevent other guys from being interested, because technically she's single."

 _"We need to tell that to Farkle."_

"He knows, he's just too afraid to ask her. Which is ridiculous they've been spending all their time together. You know what, why can't Smackle ask? It's the 21st century after all."

Maya laughs at me on the other line, _"You're right it is the 21_ _st_ _century. She definitely could, but that's kind of a blow to a man's ego. And why don't you take your own advice. Ask him out Riley, what's the worst he could say?"_

"I'm hanging up the phone now." I spew through gritted teeth. This is the moment where I pray he didn't hear my prying best friend. "Love you peaches, bye." Clicking the end button, I don't give her a chance to say goodbye. She'd spill the beans within a few seconds and not know any better. Glancing at Lucas, he seems to be lost in thought. Occasionally nibbling at his bottom lip. His eyes making small movements from left to right. Whatever it is he's thinking about he's using both sides of his brain, the reserved and creative side. Though his reserved side is extremely small and hardly ever present. He knows no stranger. "You okay?'

That seems to snap him back to reality, "Never been better sweet cheeks."

"RILEY!"

"Ugh, I'll be right back. Oh and by the way my brother doesn't know you'll be staying over… let's keep it that way." I leave the room before he says anything else and barge into Auggie's. "What's up buttercup?"

He groans, hating when I call him that. "What time do I have to go to bed?"

"Normal time. 9:30." I state, "No negotiations. I'm not going to throw off your sleep schedule. So you have approximately 30 minutes to do whatever you want."

Nodding in understanding he sits on his bed, "I'm sorry about earlier." He all but whispers, "I guess I didn't think about embarrassing you. I'm trying to get him to ask you on a date."

I should be mad, but how can I be? If you saw the look on his face, you'd understand. "Well Aug, let's leave that whole date thing between Lucas and I. I know you like him, he's your new role model and you want him around on a more permanent basis but we're friends. Okay? As long as Lucas and I are friends than nothing will change. He will still be like a leech." Joking I give him a hug, his dark curls still slightly damp from the shower he just took.

"So you want to stay friends with him?" He asks in disbelief.

Shrugging, "I don't know Aug. We've gotten really close over the past month and a half." I'm not going to tell my little bro I have feelings for someone. Even if he adores Lucas, which he does that's just an awkward conversation. Now that I think about it, even my dad was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with his presence when Josh wasn't around. "I'd hate to lose that."

"Yeah but, he likes you Riley. It's so obvious. And clearly you like him too. You both are pretty smart, you know a lot about the other person but it's like you are both oblivious to the looks and signals you give one another. Does he know that you used to hate all of the affection you saw other couples getting?"

"I was bitter." I whisper under my breath.

"Mhm." He doesn't know about Charlie and I'm not going to tell him so I don't elaborate. "All I'm saying is you two mesh together, like peanut butter and jelly. You don't mind his arm all over you all the time." Not like I'd have a choice in the matter either way, but he's right.

Rolling my eyes, I kiss his head. "Good night Auggie. Let's just drop it."

"I'm serious Riley."

Opening the door I give him a hard glance, silently telling him to stop talking. "So am I."

He doesn't-I mean he could. He said he was flirting with me, but ugh this is so frustrating. I need a girl's night soon. Opening the door to my bedroom, Lucas hasn't moved from his spot. Still devilishly handsome in a simple jeans and tee shirt combo. Noticing my entrance he stands up and stalks towards me, a lion after his prey almost. He intertwines our hands, his breath fanning across my face. Emerald orbs blazing into my chocolate brown. He's nibbling at his lip again. What's he doing? "Riley Matthews, will you go on a date with me?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

A/N: Guys I really appreciate all the posts asking me to update I truly do. I know I said I would update as soon as I write another chapter and this is me keeping my word though I haven't finished the chapter. I don't want to disappoint anyone so please understand, I have a husband a toddler who's favorite word is 'no' and a job along with so many other things.

So when I say I will try to upload again know that I mean it when I say 'try'.

NOW TO THE GOOD STUFF! MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger because i'm cruel and this is punishment to those who messaged me and were frustrated I haven't updated yet. TAKE THAT! LOL.

Love you guys.


	22. Chapter 22-Hey Juliet

Shock- a sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience.

According to Webster's Dictionary I'm in shock. Here is this man that tortured me for years, disappeared for 3, and within a months' time I was so comfortable with him that I let him stay over while my parents were away. And he's asking me on a date.

Lucas Friar is asking me on a date.

I don't really know what to think. I know what I want to say, I just can't get my voice box to work. This thing is always causing me problems when he's around. My jaw is already slacked I just have to push the damn words out. "Look Riley, please just listen to me." He seems stressed, worried and I hate that me not answering is making him feel that way. One word, it's one freaking word. "I wanted to ask you in this sweet, romantic way. The way you truly deserve but listening to your conversation with Maya on the phone it just- I just realized that you were right. I have no right to stake my claim on you when I haven't even asked you out on a date yet. I don't regret putting the bowling alley guy in his place. And I would and will happily put Charlie where he belongs but-God you're freaked out now." He releases my hands and runs his fingers through his hair as a tense gesture.

"I know you deserved so much more than me just randomly asking you." Pacing across my room he continues to ramble, "I should have waited, it isn't like you'd get a text tonight asking you on a date. Okay WAIT! That sounded terrible!" Well I'm glad we'd both agree on that part of your statement, "I meant to say it is 9 o'clock at night and no respectful guy that deserves you would ask you out this late through a text message. And, you know I'd pummel them for asking you that way and simply asking you…thinking they even had a shot." This is getting slightly amusing. "Anyways I forget what point I was trying to make-Oh right deserving more. You deserved more than me just straight forward asking you. I just don't want to lose my chance because I didn't swallow my fear of losing you and taking a risk. I mean I jumped off a cliff right, I should be able to risk this." He gestures at the space between us, "Risk our friendship to see if there's _something_ more. Anything." It's almost as if he's desperately hoping there will be something even before the first date. My thoughts are confirmed when he says, "I'll take anything Riley. If on this date I sense that you may have feelings towards me, you can guarantee I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes are almost pleading with me to understand something he isn't quite saying. "So I'll ask you again in hopes this time you'll actually use your words." He forces a smile on his face with a slight chuckle, my knees go weak it's so perfect. "Riley I know that this is nothing close to what you deserve. I know I should have flowers and you shouldn't have chocolate from work on your cheek but would you please go on a date with me?" I have chocolate on my cheek?

WHY HAS NO ONE TOLD ME?! Okay seriously, that's what I'm focusing on right now? Taking a few steps forward I answer him the only way I can. Wrapping my arms around him. "Okay is this like a 'yes I'll go on a date with you' hug or 'Lucas you're an idiot for thinking you ever had a shot with someone like me so I'm going to console you' hug?" Okay I've never seen him so flustered in my life. No matter the situation or person he's always been so confident, but I actually enjoy the fact I'm the one making him this way.

"Lucas Friar, you are far from an idiot and quite frankly I thought I didn't have a shot with you. So to answer your question, this is a 'yes I'll go on a date with you' hug."

"Oh thank God!" His hold tightens on me and he's showing no signs of letting go. I don't mind. "Riley you have no idea how happy that makes me." It's funny to me how sometimes a whispered sentence can hold so much more meaning then raised voices. Pulling away but still not letting me go he kisses my cheek. "By the way, that chocolate is very tempting." A slight wiggle of the brows makes his statement seductive.

"You couldn't go five seconds without making me blush?" Giggling I shove him away from me.

As soon as I take a step towards my bathroom, hands around my torso tug me into his chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To wash this off?"

"Just let me hold you for a little bit." My feet lift off the ground as he saunters backwards, I'm assuming towards my bed. I can't help but laugh as we lie side by side together and Ice Age plays on the TV. Yes, I'm a child. My pastor always says to live with a childlike spirit-though he's referring to the forgiveness aspect. I may or may not be taking it a step too far. "What are you laughing at?"

Shrugging I fiddle with my fingers. "I've got you in bed even before our date. Maybe I am a class-A whore." I start to laugh again, his melodic laugh along with me. "Should I kick you out now? I like to consider myself a lady."

"I won't tell if you don't." Whispered words into my ear sends shivers down my spine.

Funnily enough the first thing I think about after he seductively says those words is, Maya. "What about Maya?"

Furrowed brows his face slightly hovers above mine, "I mean she's pretty but I prefer brunette's well one specific brunette. Plus I like to consider myself a one woman kind of man." And this is when I burst into a fit of laughter. To the point of my sides hurting and eyes watering. "Sweet cheeks breathe your face is turning red." But every time I try to stop and breathe I begin to laugh again, he joins me slightly but still trying to calm me down.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean it l-like that." I exhale and inhale deeply, regaining my long lost composure. "I meant she stays the night over here 5 out of 7 nights of the week."

Cocking his head to the side he looks like a confused puppy, how does that make him seem even more attractive? "That's a very specific and set amount of days." He chuckles and pecks my forehead. "So I can only stay with you 2 out of the 7 days of the week?" Frowning he twirls my hair around his finger.

I want to touch his jawline, it's sharp and I can't help but smile from the slight pout of his lip. But I'm still not 100 percent comfortable with that. He makes everything look so, easy and natural. As if he was meant to constantly have an arm around me, and play with my hair. "Seems like it." I whisper, I have to change the subject. His childlike spirit diminishing by the second as if I told him the world was soon to end, "So you like me huh?"

Shrugging his smirk is back in action, "More or less."

Vague.

"Hey Riles." Looking at him through my lashes I give him a small smile, "Thank you for giving me a chance. I'm not the same person I used to be." No words need to be spoken, after all actions speak louder than words. Pecking his cheek and then his jaw, I'm surprised at my actions. Leaning back slightly, his lips hovering over mine. Sexual tension filling the room with each passing second, "Riley I have waited years to kiss you." So this is looking good for me, "And I will wait until Saturday. I didn't ask you on this date the way I wanted to but I won't ruin our first kiss because I'm too selfish."

So through his whole speech, lips lingering over mine and through his sweet and caring words the only thing I am thinking about was one specific word.

Years.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _If you gotta kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take.  
Hey, if you gotta heart that ain't afraid to love ain't afraid to break.  
If you got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat.  
Well I'm just saying I ain't got nowhere to be.  
So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give.  
Yeah I'm calling dibs._

Shutting off my alarm, I can't sleep in this morning. Getting Aug up and myself ready before cooking breakfast is enough to do and then I have the hibernating bear behind me. Every time I moved last night he was right behind me, arms around my waist and his face nuzzling into my neck all while he was sleeping. Slowly spinning around to face him his messy bed hair does things to me. This man is too good looking. Pecking his cheek I try to pry his arms off of me, to no avail.

"Lucas you have to let me go."

Whether or not he heard me doesn't matter, I had a feeling he wouldn't listen. Okay plan, wiggling down and getting out from the foot of the bed. I can do this. 3 minutes later I consider myself a contortionist, and I'm doing a small victory dance. Rustling of the sheets has me freezing mid step, my neck cranes and Lucas' arms are moving frantically. I hold in my 'awe', he's looking for me. Hurriedly I grab a pillow and put it in his grasp. Instantly he takes the bait, and that's how you catch a fish.

Scurrying out of my bedroom I knock on Auggie's door, opening it as silence and darkness fills the room. "Auggie it's time to wake up bro." I don't do the 'wake up song' to him on Monday mornings, I'm not that cruel. Flipping his closet light on I keep the door open so he's not blinded by the sun or his bedroom light hovering over him.

"I'm up." After telling him to take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready soon I saunter towards his door. Letting myself out, I meander back towards my room locking it in the process so I can take a shower. Still sound asleep he's now lying on top of the pillow I used to replace me. I'm glad I'm not the pillow… kind of. 15 minutes later I'm towel drying my hair and standing in my closet trying to decide what to wear for today.

I don't know why I'm freaking out so much, it's just another day. Lucas more or less likes me in my normal every day clothes. Brushing off my anxiety I slip on a pair of jeans that are cuffed at the bottom and my converse to go with my over-sized striped tee shirt that I tuck in on one side so I don't look bigger than I am. My hair is still damp but I figured I'd take care of that once I'm done cooking breakfast. Putting powder on my face, concealer on my fading hickey and a swipe of mascara I step out of the bathroom. Lucas rests against the headboard, a huge smile on his face, arms above his head-he's stretching. "Good morning beautiful."

Blushing I look down, letting my hair cover it up as best it can. "Morning. I was just about to wake you."

His smile turns to a pout, mad that he woke himself up. "That would have made it a great morning." Rolling my eyes I offer him a shower and let him know that I'll have breakfast ready soon. A kiss on the forehead and he closes the bathroom door.

Popping some toast in the toaster, scrambling some eggs in the skillet and flipping bacon in another I hear footsteps from the hall. Auggie jumps out smiling, "Have you heard from mom and dad?"

When I shake my head, his smile fades. "Sorry bubba, I haven't. But updates from the church website are saying that everyone is safe and things are going well." My words do little to comfort, we're sure it's the truth and we would have been notified if something were to happen but hearing their voices is what we truly want. "Pour yourself some juice I'll make you a plate."

"Is Lucas taking us to school this morning?" A nod of my head and he's practically dancing, "His car is awesome. All my friends that saw it were talking about it." Giggling to myself I pull out two more plates, "No offense but he's the big brother I've always wanted."

Frowning I glance behind me, I don't take offense to his comment. It isn't the first time I've heard he's wanted a brother. "What about Uncle Josh?"

"I love Josh, but he doesn't talk to me much. Especially since he started dating Maya. Lucas even though he likes you still makes time for me." Another one of my family members singing his praises. It's still hard to believe, up until last night any thoughts of Lucas Friar possibly having feelings for me were purely speculation. So this morning, I'm floating on cloud 9. But I can't tell anyone about my date until Maya knows.

She was already upset enough I called Lucas instead of her on Thursday night. "Well I'm glad you like him Auggie." Seconds later Lucas trots into the kitchen… from the hall. We didn't think this through.

My brother glances at me, big brown eyes-too innocent to understand what happened. "Morning guys. Hope you don't mind I used the bay window to get in." Ruffling my brother's hair he steps towards me, hands on the small of my back he kisses my cheek. "Smell great."

"Thanks bacon always smells delicious, hungry?"

Slowly he leans forward, grabbing the prepared plate off of the countertop behind me he whispers, "I wasn't talking about the food. Thanks for breakfast." Another peck to the head and I'm able to exhale.

After telling the boys to behave themselves I saunter towards my bedroom to fix this mop of hair. Looking in the mirror, I do the smartest thing I can think of.

Text Maya.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I THINK YOU'RE FINE! YOU REALLY BLOW MY MIND! MAYBE SOMEDAY YOU AND ME CAN RUNAWAY! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I WANNA BE YOUR ROMEO! HEY JULIET! HEY JULIET!"

The answer is yes, we're jamming out to an early 2000 song on the way to school. And yes Lucas is serenading me as we speak. His right hand fisted he's pleading with me as if the song actually relates to us. My laughter fills the car as he fist bumps the air. "I THINK YOU'RE FINE YOU REALLY BLOW MY MIND! MAYBE SOMEDAY YOU AND ME CAN RUNAWAY! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I WANNA BE YOUR ROMEO! HEY JULIET! HEY JULIET!"

Putting his car in park he locks the car, ensuring I can't get out yet. "Hey Riley." Glancing at him with an amused expression he returns it, "I wanna be your Romeo." Scrunching my nose his smile widens, "Doesn't work with your name?" He unlocks the car and while I'm shaking my head he slaps my hands when I reach for the handle of the door. "Bad sweet cheeks."

"Nope. Sorry it doesn't work, seems as if you'll have to go find yourself a Juliet."

Leaning over the center console he kisses my cheek, "Not even a million Juliet's could replace you Riley." With the words lingering in the air he jumps out of the car and saunters towards the passenger side door, letting me out since apparently I can't open it myself. If I'm being honest, I love it. An arm goes over my shoulder as we saunter into school. "We never did discuss that art project."

Nibbling my lip I look at him with a hopeful smile, "I actually had an idea for it."

"Let's hear it sweet cheeks."

"Well first, I thought we could go out to your spot and take some pictures one at night and one during the day. Kind of comparing them, and how different they look in comparison." Nodding in approval he smiles urging me to continue, "The second which it might seem silly but I thought I could decorate a cake. Working with fondant and icing and piecing things together could be considered artistic?" That really came out less confident than I originally intended.

"Riles that's a great idea. Why do you sound so unsure?" He chuckles and leans against the lockers beside mine, "I love watching you bake anyways. A whole other side of you comes out to play, take charge Riley she's pretty hot."

Kicking him in the shin I empty out my book bag and grab the stuff I'll be needing for first period. "You're becoming more and more bold Mr. Friar." I all but warn.

Shrugging he inches closer, placing his chin on my shoulder. "I guess it's because you agreeing to go on a date with me means that you may like me?"

He's so nervous, I've never seen him like this before it's adorable. I've never known him without a confident demeanor. Opening my mouth I'm completely interrupted by a squeal and a flying Maya. "PEACHES I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Giggling I hold her in my arms, surprised I was able to hold her up. "I missed you too. If only you wouldn't have been nursing a hangover on Saturday." My tone is somewhat chastising, I am the mother hen of the group. Glancing at Josh and Lucas they've stepped a few feet away.

"Alright you texted me to find you ASAP! What's up?"

"You've missed a lot on the Riley and Lucas front." Whispering I take her hand and leave them behind. Urging eyes force me to continue, "He stayed over Friday night."

"Riley-"

"And Sunday."

"Grace-"

"And he asked me on a date."

"MATTHEWS!"

Glancing at the ground a cheesy smile on my face, I try to hide my blush. "I know."

She threw herself on me again, "I'm so proud of you peaches! I need details and I mean all of them, I can't believe I missed everything that happened. I'm disappointed in myself, I should have come and bothered you at work. You said yes to the date right?"

"Of course. It was kind of adorable because I couldn't find my words at first and he kept rambling on and on about how him asking me like that was not how he wanted to ask me and how I deserved so much more than that. But yes, I said yes to a date with Lucas."

Maya's icy blue eyes narrow behind me. Feelings of someone hovering close behind me has me slightly nervous. Mostly because I know who it is. "Maya, if you'd excuse us."

"No I'm good." She states with her arms crossed.

A grip on my forearm and I'm being dragged to Lord only knows where. Maya sprints to the right, the direction we came from. Dragging my feet, I try to slow us down but with no luck. "Where are you taking me Charlie?"

"We need to talk Riley."

Shaking my head, I try to remove the grip on my wrist. "No we don't. I have nothing to say to you and if you don't at least loosen the grip on my wrist I'll ensure you are never able to have children." His grip lightened but to my dismay he didn't release me from his hold. Students staring at the scene before them, "great that's sure to start more rumors."

Opening up a classroom door and slamming it shut behind me I throw my hand free now that I'm at a standstill. "What Charlie? What?" His eyes narrowing, teeth gritting and a clenched jaw. "It seems as if you're mad." And I am not helping.

"Mad? Mad!? Yes, I'm freaking mad Riley! You agreed to go on a date with LUCAS?! OF ALL PEOPLE!" I flinch at the abrupt shout and take a step back. "Sorry, I'm just-UGH! Riles, is this a way for you to get back at me?"

Narrowing my eyes, now I'm _mad_. Well that's a less intense word for the emotions coursing through my veins.

I'm furious.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Uh oh spaghettio's.**

 **Let me know what you think guys! I'm kind of iffy on this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23-Anger Words and Truth

Anger is probably one of the most powerful emotions. I would venture to say it is the most powerful emotion, anger controls every part of you. Your mind becomes cloudy, so does your vision as if the only thing you see is the person or thing that has aggravated you. Your entire body tenses, every single part of your frame is anxious and you react blindly. Flying off the handle, venomous words spewing with no regret… until it is too late.

I have spent so much of my life avoiding that specific emotion. Removing myself from certain situations. Ridding myself of people who flustered me and taking harsh words or comments with a grain of salt. All of those strategies has me labeled as a ray of sunshine. If only they were to see me now, slamming my books on the floor with so much power it startles my 'captor'. I don't care if that's overdramatic, I'm feeling feisty.

 _Get back at me?_

 _Get back at me?_

4 ultimately meaningless words but when grouped together can cause so much destruction with my emotions. His ego just needs a boost, in the past I would give him that satisfaction but not today. I won't sit here and tell him what he is saying and what he's done is okay. Inhaling, exhaling-that's my rhythm for a few fleeting moments. Focusing entirely too much on my labored breathing I open my eyes. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Evidence points-"

Scoffing I repeat his words. "Evidence. Evidence points. SCREW YOU!" If I didn't have to pick up my books I would make a grand exit but gathering my belongings would put a damper on that. "I like Lucas! There I said it, it's out in the open and I can't take it back. This is not a way to get back at you, it's not even a way to get over you because quite frankly I did that a hell of a long time ago-I just didn't realize it! _You never_ let me realize it." Powerful words reminding him just who caused this whole predicament, I'm not one to point the finger but it isn't me to blame.

"Riley, listen I'm sorry."

I feel like I've heard these words before. "Okay."

"Okay?" He continues with a dubious look, "I'm trying to look out for you."

That's freaking rich, "LOOK OUT FOR ME?! WHEN?! When have you EVER LOOKED OUT FOR ME!" Raising voices, I am sure we will have some sort of audience soon. "Sophomore year after the talent show? Or any other day when your girlfriend's viciousness comes to light? How about this past Friday?" Cringing at the memory I push it to the depths of my mind, "When I was being pranked-some could call it bullying, by your girlfriend! No, you don't get to pretend to care for me now. I won't let you."

"WHERE IS CHARLIE!?"

Widened blue eyes stare back at me, Lucas is on the hunt and he's close. Hurriedly I gather my books, I may not like Charlie right now. But I'm not going to let him deal with the wrath of Lucas Friar. "Stay away from me Charlie. I'm going on a date with him on Saturday because I want to and you won't ruin it for me." Words of promise filled with the slamming of a door behind me.

Turning the corner a frantic Lucas is stalking towards me. Eyes softening as he sees my body blocking his path, "Are you okay?" Eyes roaming over my body to ensure I'm not hurt. Once he finds what he's looking for he exhales. "Where the hell is he?"

"Lucas." I place a hand on his chest and smile, "It's fine."

"No it isn't Riley! You are too damn nice! He has no right to touch you like that! Have you so much as looked at your wrist?" My eyes shifting from the emeralds to my previous ivory skin, adorned with fingerprints slowly turning to bruises. "He drug you against your will, Maya told me. Now where is he? I can easily handle him later even if you don't tell me now."

Sighing I drop my hand from his chest and walk away from him, the pitter patter of footsteps behind me let me know he's following. I honestly didn't think that would work. Silently we saunter towards our first period, giving him time to cool off on our 2 minute journey. Stopping at the entrance of our classroom I turn on my heels, "Feeling better?" Silently he nods and pulls me into a hug.

"I seriously can't let you leave my side." A few chaste kisses to the cheek and we're back to normal. A gentle touch on my hand he lifts it up to his mouth. His lips kiss all my bruises, "all better. Hopefully Missy doesn't mind blood when she's kissing his boo-boos later."

Awkwardly laughing we step inside the classroom. "Be nice. Let's just leave it alone and drop it."

"What did he want?" I have a feeling he ignored what I said on purpose. An arch of my brow lets him know I'm not going to tell, "Oh come on. You wouldn't tell me where he was. Maya said you mentioned our date, was he pissed about that?" Agreeing with him I pull out my stuff for class. "You really won't say anything?"

"I won't add fuel to the fire. I've made it perfectly clear to him how I'm feeling and that he needs to leave me alone. So let's leave it at that, shall we?"

And the arrogant smirk is back, "So my cousin knows how you're feeling but I don't." A clicking tongue sounds in my ears, he's reprimanding me.

"Technically I don't even know how you're feeling… 'More or less', right?"

"Touché my sweet cheeks."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Lucas, stop it." I whisper. Glaring eyes towards his cousin, it's almost as if these two men can't even be in the same room together for the few minutes our art teacher will need to take attendance.

Missy narrows her eyes at me, "What the hell did you do now?"

"Nothing. Ask your boyfriend." I snap and hold up my arm to showcase the bruises that are now slightly purple and yellow. Maybe she'll get the hint. Charlie's eyes soften as he takes in what he did to me.

"Riley I'm so sorry."

Lucas scoffs and pulls me closer to his frame earning another glare from Missy. What the hell is her deal? Can I not have affection from anyone? Is it her goal in life to make sure I never have a boyfriend?! Of course I should thank her, saved me the trouble of Charlie. "Don't touch her again Charlie."

"Shut the hell up Friar."

"Enough! You have done enough Charlie, leave it alone!" Menacing words coming from 'sunshine'. It's like he's the clouds to my rays of light. Shifting my gaze towards Lucas he's already watching me, one of his hands tucking hair behind my ear. "You be nice." A roll of the eyes, he isn't happy about my decision. Well isn't that just too bad.

A fake cough from Missy hardly covers up the word 'slut'. "Yup that's me. Never had my first kiss but I'm a slut. Makes total freaking sense." I snap my head towards her and arch my brow, basically challenging her to protest what I've said. Passing glances from my classmates, I'm soon to be the laughing stock of my school. Too bad I don't care. "If you have something to tell me then don't hide it behind a cough. Your words have no effect on me."

Laughing to herself and glancing to the man on my left I'm curious as to what she's about to say. Especially since the arm around me is tensing. Charlie seems just as confused as me as he watches his girlfriend. "I don't know which is worse, the fact you haven't had a first kiss or your being classified as a slut."

That's not what she wanted to say, but I will find out since it has to do with Lucas. Especially before our date, "Are you dense? Seriously? That shouldn't even be a question. I don't care about your opinion or anyone else's for that matter." The class slowly begins to quiet down, they don't want to miss the drama for the week. "And what the hell did I ever do to you? What am I even doing to you? Nothing. That's the answer to both questions."

Bouncing curls enter the classroom, our verbal battle is soon to be over. "You've done and are doing more than you realize."

I don't know why but this has something to do with Lucas.

I know it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley please talk to me."

We're currently sitting outside Auggie's school waiting for him to exit the building and I've made it a point to not utter a word to the man beside me. When asked what he and Missy were hiding he said 'nothing'. But the fact he couldn't hold my gaze and his voice dropped a few notches lets me know he's lying. I'm not an idiot. I may have been oblivious to the fact someone like him was flirting with me but I don't like secrets when I'm involved. If he has secrets that's fine, as long as they don't affect me. And clearly this does or Missy wouldn't have looked so… evil. Whatever their hiding, she knows or hopes it is going to hurt me. My car door opening pulls me out of my thoughts.

Lucas is kneeling on the ground, one of my hands enveloped in his larger one and the other cupping my cheek. "Please talk to me sweet cheeks."

"I asked you a question. When you decide to not lie and answer it we'll talk." His thumb glides across my cheekbones, to anyone we'd look like a young couple in the first few weeks of dating. When in reality, it's a woman who is trying to get the truth out of a man before they even have gone on a date. I'd much prefer the former than where we are now. "I don't know what we are but if you don't tell me the truth by Saturday then we aren't going on a date."

Eyes widening he noticeably gulps. Adam's apple bobbing, "Please don't say that." His voice is so delicate and practically pleading, I got goosebumps from the emotion he released.

My words hurt him.

"I'm not starting off whatever this is with lies. I'm not going to have Missy's secret lingering over my head, it's basically black mail."

I wonder if Missy is getting the same treatment from Charlie. Probably not, he brushes off the important stuff and listens to her every word. I wonder if he knew about what happened on Friday at the party. Surely not. At least… I hope not. His lips brush against my cheek and then my jaw, my chin the sides of my lips. I should stop him, but I can't. The need to taste his lips against mine is strong, simply _overpowering_. "I'll tell you but please Riley, please don't leave me."

Furrowing my brows I turn my head slightly, a miniscule amount of space between our lips. I just have to move forward slightly and I could kiss him. "Lucas I can't leave something I never had." But I won't move, I don't want my first kiss to be like this… not this way.

His hand brushes against my cheekbone, "You've always had me."

 _Always._

Always.

Years.

What's he getting at?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner. Perfect meal as the air starts to turn colder, lightly nipping the skin when the sun descends. I set Auggie up with a movie in the living room, the tension between Lucas and I isn't just sexual anymore. Unspoken words need to be vocalized now before one of us bursts. He follows me to my bedroom, sitting on my bed I place my soup on the bedside table and take a bite of my grilled cheese.

Sparkling emerald orbs have darkened from worry, the childlike wonder that has captivated me for longer than even I realized has dissipated. At least for the time being. After he said I had always had him, I was confused but didn't ask questions. Auggie came seconds later shouting to Lucas and how he wasn't expecting to see him. The ride home was easy, Auggie kept on conversation. His innocence yet again covering up the fact I was silent.

We cooked side by side, his homemade tomato soup is in one word; delicious. I truly hope whatever he has to say doesn't ruin our friendship at least. I need more of his food. In fact even if we didn't date, I'd ensure to keep him around as a friend simply for his cooking. After setting his plate down Lucas joins me on the bed, wiping his sweaty hands on his dark jeans. "Remember when I said 'I don't drink anymore'?"

"Yeah."

This isn't looking good, people do stupid stuff when they're drunk. "Well I had come down here during the summer going into our junior year to visit, like I did every summer since I left. I was dealing with some stuff the wrong way. I had gone to a party and got way too drunk."

Stopping again he can't even look at me. He's ashamed, gripping his hand I give him a small sense of comfort. He holds it tighter and is able to breathe a little easier. "Missy and Charlie had gotten into a fight because he was kissing someone else apparently. So her exact words were 'an eye for an eye'."

"I know you don't want to go into details but when you say an eye for an eye…"

Trailing off I let him finish my thoughts. "We just made out." So why was he freaking out? I knew he had kissed and made out with other girls and if we're being honest he's probably not even a virgin anymore. Was it because it was Missy that he kissed? "Another reason why Charlie and I don't get along. Anyways, after that she got more than clingy. Telling me that she wasn't going to get back together with Charlie because her uh-well, she felt something for me." The last few words barely a whisper. "In that time I was going through so much I wanted a distraction."

Gulping I keep quiet, no matter how many questions are racing in my mind. "Charlie doesn't even know this." A humorless laugh, I don't quite see what's funny. "Those two weeks I was down here we dated." Blow to the chest, why does it constantly feel like I'm second to Missy? "And for 2 weeks long distance. When I went back." What sucks is I don't know where he went, Missy did. Another thing I'm lacking in… so many secrets.

Now I understand why Missy despises me so much. I had a crush on her boyfriend, Lucas more or less likes me and she has feelings for both. Her mentality is she can't have Lucas, but neither can anyone else. "Why did you and Missy break up?"

Never thought I'd say that sentence. A small smile toys at his lips, "She was what I said a distraction. A clingy and bitchy distraction." He whispers to himself, but before he started talking again the faint smile came back. "I had feelings for someone else Riley. I just wasn't and am still not good enough for her. I don't think I ever will be."

Another blow to the chest. Words are dissatisfying a lot of the time. Negative words can do more harm than physical abuse. Physical will dissipate but words, words can play in your mind and torture you for longer than you care to allow. People use words, cutting to the deepest core of you-when they want to hurt you. His words weren't intentionally said to hurt me. His words took more of an emotional toll on me unknowing to him. Surprisingly unknowing to me as well, I knew I liked him but I never knew _how much_. "Well then maybe you should figure out a way to be with her." Rising from my bed I grab my food and walk towards the door.

A body in front of the exit stops me in my path, "What're you doing Riley?" True confusion coated in his words, his eyes are scared. Scared for what? I'm not quite sure. "Why're you leaving?"

"I'm going out to the living room to join my brother." Where there's less drama.

"That doesn't answer my question, why?"

Setting my food back down, I turn to face him again. "Because obviously you still have feelings for this other person. I'm not going to deal with Missy's crap because I'm going on a date with her ex, and if you want me to be one hundred percent honest I'm kind of pissed that she knows more about what happened during your disappearance then I do!" Stomping my foot I continue ranting, "I just want to be someone's first thought. Charlie only wants me around because you have an interest in me. You only want me around because you don't think you're good enough for this mystery girl that you obviously still have feelings for. I just want to be the girl who isn't second to anyone. I'm not mad that you dated Missy, I don't even want to know what went on between you two during those weeks you were here." Did I seriously just say that? Obviously I care or I wouldn't have said that out loud. Quickly brushing that off I sigh solemnly. "I want to be someone's first thought when they wake up in the morning. I don't think that's too terribly much to ask for."

My last words were barely a whisper. I was sure he hadn't heard them.

Stirring silence between us. Being attached at the hip, silence wasn't something unusual for us. It was quite the opposite actually, Lucas and I always had a comfortable silence with one another sometimes lasting 30 plus minutes. We didn't really have to have words, gestures or contented sighs were all we really needed to assure the other that we were happy. Occasionally laughing at the passing glances we'd make with one another or him slapping my hand away from the radio when I tried to change it. I enjoyed silence with Lucas almost as much as I enjoyed talking to Lucas. A strange notion when you break it down and think about it.

However this silence was different than the others. Today was a long day itself with Charlie and Missy hounding me as if I'm selling my soul-cough Charlie or as if I'm scum of the earth-cough Missy. So tonight, honestly I wasn't quite expecting to practically blow off any and all words and actions that Lucas had said or given me the past few weeks whenever I spoke, "Just go figure out a way to be with the girl you truly want to be with."

An uneasiness within me stirred, clearly I wasn't a fan of the words that had rolled off my tongue. Glancing at Lucas I was quite surprised whenever the flicker of hurt shifted into amusement. Glaring I want to tell him off. I want to ask why my pain is humoring him but the words are stuck within me. Something I've yet to get used to with Lucas Friar around.

He's the cause of it.

I want to say just go. I don't want to be another distraction, but sadly I feel like that would do more harm than good. I've become impossibly close to him. Within a month's time I was as comfortable around Lucas as I was Maya which is a weird revelation. Affection towards him was something I'd still have to get used to obviously since I wasn't skilled in that area. But, I quickly came to the realization that unlike Charlie I didn't want to let Lucas go. And you know…food.

Even if we were just friends.

Even if my feelings were yet again _unrequited_.

I could easily drop Charlie, he'd done the same to me but that isn't why it was so easy. Maybe I never really had feelings for Charlie after all. He's cute sure, but maybe Maya was right. Maybe the look of Charlie had attracted me more than him himself. So many questions were answered with this whole back and forth I was doing in my mind. "Sweet cheeks?"

Glancing up at emerald eyes I plaster on the fakest smile no matter how hard I tried to make it somewhat realistic, "I get it Lucas." Whispered words, holding more emotions than originally intended. Telling him that I truly didn't get it. Why had he acted that way towards me the past couple days if his heart and feelings were someplace else.

"No Riley you really, really don't." A soft touch against my cheek, I fall into his embrace. Not acknowledging his words, I'm hoping he'll just continue. Opening my eyes, I glance at him through my lashes practically begging him to make me understand. I want to understand why I'm second to the only two guys I've had feelings for-even if I realized moments ago that I didn't have feelings for the first one, it still stings. And selfishly I want to know more about him. "I know you want answers. I've been hiding some information from you and if it makes you feel any better Missy only knew what state I was in which she learned from Charlie. I never told her anything." Okay so that does help. "I will answer everything, any question you may have I will be an open book to you, on Saturday-on our date."

He's basically asking me if I still want to go on a date with him, "Only if you answer one question." Nodding he takes my hand in his, a slight arch of the brow urges me to continue. "Who's the first person you think about when you wake up in the morning?" I know I'm looking for a boost to my ego and silently I'm hoping he'll give it to me.

Smiling to himself, it's contagious. Eyes locked on mine, his grip on my hips tighten just the slightest-almost reassuring. "You."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Hey everyone a few side notes.**

 **FIRSTLY: I want to thank everyone for the constant supportive comments not just for how much you all appreciate my stories but even when I can't update you guys are quick to support me! It really is incredibly to know I have a ton of followers who got my back.**

 **SECONDLY: I also have a Wattpad account, all the same stories but I know some people who have an account here prefer WattPads app so there's an option for you as well.**

 **THIRDLY: MY KID IS STARTING TO POTTY TRAIN! OH YEAH! NO MORE DIAPERS! NO MORE DIAPERS! NO MORE DIAPERS!**

 **And I think that's all! You're all so great!**


	24. Chapter 24-In the Past

After the whole 'you' answer, things went back to normal. As normal as they could be, I ended up staying in my room with him and we avoided the topics of previous conversation. After about an hour, we sauntered back into the living room to join Auggie. Lucas immediately apologized for leaving him alone for so long but we both 'really needed to discuss some stuff' which amused my bubba. He did well in not asking any questions he obviously wanted and waved it off as if it was no big deal.

Because to him it wasn't.

August Matthews, carefree and forgiving. The kind of person I strive to be. A lot of people automatically assume role models are older than you. And more often than not they are, with age comes wisdom. Though I don't entirely agree with that, wisdom can also be based on the things you've been through and how you've worked through them. Granted, my brother has been sheltered from the world. Thanks in large part to myself and my parents-he's only 10 after all. Looking upon the world with innocent eyes. Forgiving those who society may deem as unforgiving. Helping those who are helpless. Brightening people's days with just a smile. He was a favorite by the adults at our church, at first I knew it was his curls the women were always invading his personal space, they'd run their hands through them. But the moment I realized how contagious his smile really was, was the moment I realized the impact Auggie had on others.

As Lucas and Auggie discussed hot topics and played video games together I reluctantly started another load of laundry. My mind wandering to previous events. I was the first thing he thought about in the mornings. There wasn't a reason to not believe him, he didn't nibble his lip and his cheeks tinged with the slightest pink as if he was nervous to even say that out loud. It doesn't really surprise me that Missy would use their 'past' over me. But what did she want now? She dated Lucas, she's with Charlie so what could she possibly want. She can't have them all.

Either way what happened between Missy and Lucas was just that-between Missy and Lucas. Tossing the now clean clothes into my laundry basket I saunter down the hallway debating on whether or not I truly wanted to fold these clothes. My answer was an immediate no, but I don't have a choice. Moments later, Lucas enters my room with a smile. "I have to leave the door open per your brother's instructions."

Laughing mostly to myself I continue to fold thanking the Lord that most of these items were towels. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah sweet cheeks."

Casually he grabs a towel out and starts to fold it, "Why didn't you want to tell me about you and Missy dating?"

Dropping his head, the same look he had last time when speaking of Missy crosses his face. He's ashamed, "First, she's awful to you. If I had known I wouldn't have associated myself with her. Secondly, I know you don't like her-I know that had she not been around then you and Charlie would have ended up dating at some point and time."

"We wouldn't have worked either way." I answer without thinking. Before he can even respond I finish off what I'm saying so I can find out why he's ashamed. "I've recently found out I never truly wanted to be with Charlie. I believe I got so caught up in the fact he asked me to the dance plus he was kind of cute-I let myself linger on him. Now why don't you tell me the real reason you're ashamed of dating Missy."

The smile he had gained when I told him I didn't really have feelings for Charlie falters. "I sometimes forget you know me too well." Chuckling to himself he grabs another towel. "Because no matter how terrible she was and no matter the situation I was in I used her as a distraction." Cringing to myself at the thought of the word 'used'. "Sweet cheeks." Glancing up I'm met with stormy green eyes, "I didn't sleep with her. We didn't even come close. Neck and up." He reassures me however the jealous green monster is still reeling its ugly head. "Anyways I am a lot of things, hell I'm a flirt or was a flirt but I didn't play girls like that. I never did. I just had a lot going on. Though that's not really an excuse."

Nodding my head, I bite my lip to keep questions from pouring out. "I'm not going to ask." I reassure him as his eyes become downcast. "You said you'd tell me everything on Saturday but you don't have to. I'm not going to put a timeline on when you should open up to me. You should do that when you're ready." Words that I didn't mean to say hold more truth than I realized. "I just need to know I'm not a second choice to whoever it is you have feelings for."

Striding across the room he pulls me into a hug, "That part I will explain in its entirety on Saturday. I need you to understand Riley, you were never and will never be second choice to me." A light peck to my earlobe, another to my temple and cheek I can't help but smile. "You're everything Riley."

"To whom?"

Yes I'm fishing for compliments. After today, can you blame me? "Me."

"RILEY I'M GOING TO BED!"

Glancing at the clock I'm shocked to see that it's almost 9:30. "Night Auggie." Brushing past Lucas I give him a hug and close his door behind me. When stepping back into my bedroom a familiar blonde is lying on the bed and a pouting Lucas is sitting on my bay window. "Uh oh what happened?"

"Peaches tell your boy toy that I'm staying the night tonight."

Giggling I close the door behind me, "He's not my boy toy."

"Yes I am."

"Yes he is."

Replying in unison they have my head spinning. "Just tell him." Maya groans, "I'm tired and you need to give me details." A wiggle of the brows has me averting my gaze, what does she honestly think has happened? Pervert. "Oh don't be shy."

"Shut up Maya." Hurriedly I pull up my hair and glance at Lucas, "I did warn you." I whisper with a small smile.

Standing up he saunters towards me, and gestures towards the hallway. Giving my best friend a small smile she waves me off with a wink. I follow Lucas into the living room and he takes my hand, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Nodding my head I'm somewhat saddened at the thought of him leaving. But distance is good… kind of. We're constantly around one another, which isn't bad but we also need to learn how to be apart. It's almost as if we rely on one another, somehow he makes me… I don't know what he makes me but I enjoy the way I feel around him. Fingers jutting my chin up to glance at him he smiles, "I'm sorry about everything that happened today." Intertwining our fingers he pulls me closer to his chest, "You're an incredible person Riley. Not pushing me to talk about my past, and not getting mad about dating Missy and understanding that I want you."

Heart fluttering, a delicious shiver runs down my back. "Everything you told me is in the past. I have no right to judge you."

Emeralds glancing towards my lips then back to my eyes. "I can't wait to kiss you." Instead of my lips his lips linger on my head, "I'll bring breakfast. Good night Riley."

"Good night Lucas." Locking the door behind him I run back into my bedroom. Maya's already in her pajamas, makeup off and hair up in a ponytail. I swear I was gone for mere minutes. She works fast, "PEACHES!" We haven't had a sleepover since Wednesday. With my parents leaving, the party on Friday, nursing a hangover on Saturday and me working on Sunday well… here we are.

Lunging forward on the bed, I successfully land on top of her. "Answer yes or no. Sex?"

"NO!"

"Kiss?"

Frowning I mumble a 'no'. Obviously not the juicy details she was hoping for since she kept her mouth shut after that. "Maya, he said he's been waiting years to kiss me."

Giggling to herself she plugs her phone on the charge while I get changed and ready for bed. "That doesn't come out as a shock to me if that's what you're wanting to know."

Peeking my head out the doorframe while washing my face I watch her face. "Do you know something I don't know?"

Icy blue eyes hold me captive in my spot. She does, I know she does. "Nope. And even if I did, that's between you and Lucas." Groan, "You know me I don't like to meddle." An innocent reply, let me correct that feigned innocent.

Scoffing to myself I saunter into the bedroom, face lotion still drying. "Yeah that whole 'quadruple date' and casually leaving me alone with him whenever the chance arises but no you 'don't like to meddle'. Geez you're worse than my father."

Flipping the light off I climb into bed, this is my favorite part of the evening. Where we fill each other in on whatever has been happening in our lives. Every detail matters. "Darby called me, she's upset. Her parents left again after being back for a couple days. Her and Yogi's dates consist of watching the twins."

Sighing I fidget with my fingers, "I'll volunteer to watch them one night this week. They can come over, hang out with Auggie so they can go have a date night. She deserves a free night, she's only 18 for goodness sakes." I snap and fold my arms. It isn't fair to her, nor to her brothers. They can't just have a sister they have a mother figure. "I tried to find Farkle today to slap him, but he wasn't there."

Nodding her head Maya's blonde locks wrap around her finger. "Yeah no one has heard from him. He's either sick, but I don't think even that could keep him from school." That and he's a robot so he can't get sick. "Or B he we went with his father on one of his business ventures. Smackle was pretty vague, I think she's getting put out with him."

"Damage control." She nods and pulls out her phone.

Resting my cheek on her shoulder I watch as her thumbs tap across the screen.

 **To: Farkley.  
A guy in my history class was asking about Smackle today. Better make it official before even I switch teams. Wink, wink. XOXO Maya.**

Face palming myself I take the liberty of bringing her hand up to her forehead as well. There was no time to stop her, she pressed send before I finished reading. Again with the 'act now think later' mentality. It's great until it gets you in trouble. Giggling she tosses my hand off, "Now that we've solved both of those problems. You need to help, me."

"What's wrong peaches?"

I can't see her anymore but from her solemn tone I can tell she's disheartened. "I think Josh and I are in… a rut." MY INNOCENT EARS! I quickly cup my hands over them, "NO!" Ripping my fingers off my listening devices she starts to laugh, "Not like that. I mean that's all he seems to want to do. I'm worried he isn't interested in me anymore. We've been together for almost 2 years. Do you- do you think that he's getting bored with me?"

Hurt laced within every syllable and it almost hurts, me. "Maya I don't think you realize the way he stares at you when you aren't looking. The way he mumbles words under his breath when referencing you. Just today he was playing with your hair at lunch and he mumbled 'beautiful'." I can tell a smile is forming, "Yes you two have been together a lot longer than most relationships last even after high school but my uncle, and he's head over heels for you."

"High heels?"

Scoffing as if it's a ridiculous question I give her the answer she wants to hear, "Head over high heels." Giggling I pull her into a hug, "Just talk to him. Maybe he's stressed, doesn't like-isn't like sex a stress…" I'm pathetic.

Chuckling she agrees, "Yes it's a stress reliever which would make sense. We're seniors, Josh is on the football team and working on a scholarship. How is it that you are giving relationship advice? You've never kissed a guy."

"Dr. Phil?"

Just kidding, I don't watch that nonsense.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Fingertips brushing across my cheek, gently moving towards my hair. I'm in heaven right now, I have to be. "Riley."

A husky Lucas voice, yes please. Now I know I'm in heaven, I'm well aware that Maya is lying next to me. She has a bad habit of holding my hand while sleeping. It's… weird, don't even try to ask or make sense of it. But if you make fun of her, you have me to deal with. "Riley baby you need to get up. It's 7."

"SHIT!"

Cupping my hand over my mouth and reminding myself to rinse my mouth out with soap later I jump out of bed. "MAYA WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" A chuckling Lucas I slide on my socks towards Auggie's room. "Bubba, come on. Get up, we're running late. I'm going to start breakfast." He solemnly nods and starts stretching. Only now do I realize how differently I wake up 2 loves of my life. Peeking into the bedroom again, Lucas is gone but Maya is stretching. "Get in the shower peaches. You have 10 minutes. I suggest you don't wash your hair." Don't judge, it's actually not good to wash your hair every day.

Running back into the kitchen I'm cursing myself for forgetting cereal at the store. Fast and easy. Jumping into the dining area, donuts and muffins line the table. "Don't seem so surprised sweet cheeks. I told you I was bringing breakfast." Throwing my arms around the man who has now saved me precious time to get ready his hold on me tightens. "Good morning."

"Morning." I wouldn't really place a 'good' in front of that. "Thank you so much for waking us up. I don't know why-"

"Oh please sweet cheeks. We all know you hate your phone charger for some reason. It's your alarm silly girl, you've got to remember to put it on."

I feel like a child, 'now make sure you brush your teeth young lady'. "Yes father. What next, no boys till I'm 30?"

His lips caress my cheek and I try not to make it too obvious that I'm melting into his touch. "Oh no, quite the contrary you're going out with this _man_ in front of you on Saturday. Don't you forget it." A yummy shiver races through my body. I don't miss the emphasis on the word 'man'. "Your phone is on the charger, your welcome. Go get ready and you can eat your blueberry muffin and chocolate milk on the way to school."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!"

Life. Goals.

Sprinting off towards my bedroom, I hear both showers going. Banging on one and then the other they have minutes before I take drastic measures. What do I mean by drastic measures you ask? A fun little prank I learned from Lucas, you see when I was younger I had a bad habit of falling asleep in the shower. I have never been a morning person, obviously. So on several occasions Josh and Lucas would pick the lock and pour a bucket of ice water on me.

I don't think the frostbite was as traumatizing as knowing they were in the same room as me while I was butt naked. Either way, my father realized how quickly I reacted to that prank and took the initiative to put it into every day practice until I was too scared to fall asleep in the shower. After deciding on a high ponytail and checking just to make sure it was truly 'high', my best friend stepped out of the shower as I put on what little makeup I used. "How did lover boy get in?"

Of course she'd call him that, "He has a key. My mom gave his aunt one, his aunt gave him that one since we're always together."

"Well thank goodness your prince charming was here to wake us up. How dare we be late for school?" I don't miss the taunting and joking tone she holds. But I do ignore it.

Scoffing I slid on some chapstick, "I know you're being sarcastic but I really am grateful. It isn't just me being late for school but Aug too. If you hurry there are donuts in the kitchen."

"YUMMY!"

Yeah now you don't mind his presence in my home. Smirking I step into my closet, oh dear Lord this is probably the hardest part of my day. I don't know why I'm rushing, I have plenty of time now. A voice in the back of my head tells me exactly why I'm trying to hurry and get ready. Deciding that staring at the clothes in my closet was a waste of time, I brush my teeth while doing so.

Multi-tasking at its finest. "Move."

"Rude." Except it came out as a mumbled.

"I'm picking out your clothes." And that's why she's my best friend. By the time I'm done my outfit is laid out for the day. Gladiator sandals that aren't mine, cuffed jeans that I know won't be baggy… also not mine. And a black v neck shirt with a black belt… none of this is mine. I think I get what she's trying to tell me.

I need to do laundry.

Maya is as stubborn as she is hot headed. I don't want a repeat of the day we went cliff diving. Preferring my clothes not to have scissor cuts in them-"Call me spoiled, "I don't argue and throw them on, knowing it would do me no good in the long run.

Sauntering into the kitchen, Auggie is already there diving headfirst into the glazed donuts. Go ahead kid get diabetes, internally laughing I glance at Lucas who is leaning against the counter drinking coffee. That is one good looking man.

The black sleeves of his tee shirt tightening around his bicep with every sip. His hair gelled in its normal quiff, I'll be sure to mess up later because he hates it when I do that but most importantly those eyes. They're bright, brighter than normal as they shamelessly take me in.

Taking only a few seconds I realize that he's checking me out. Lucas Friar is checking me out. "Your welcome." A voice belonging to Maya whispers walking behind me.

Setting the cup down, he strides towards me I should move. Ah hell, who am I kidding? I don't want to. Smiling, I make sure my dimples are showing. Why? Because he likes to kiss them… like he's doing now. "You look beautiful Riley. But that's nothing new is it?"

Giggling I pull away slightly, "Be careful Mr. Friar I don't know if you can be any more cheesy."

"I'm sure I can." Thumbs drawing small circles on my hip bones, I have a hitch in my breath. "I could tell you how I get lost in your eyes. So gorgeous, full of innocence. And every time you look at me through your eyelashes I'm a damn goner."

The feelings are strong in this one.

"Okay so you can. Do you want some mac to go with that cheese?" Another kiss to the temple and he leads me to the table. Because, you know apparently I need to be led to _my_ dining table in _my_ house.

So now as I nibble on my blueberry muffin and sip on my chocolate milk I can't help but wonder, does Lucas come up with these things off the top of his head?

Yes, that's really what I'm thinking about.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think. I know this is a filler chapter but it's building up, I have always been terrible about building up to the plot so I'm trying to work on that.**

 **Lucas POV coming soon! (I just need some bright lights flashing around it!)**

 **I was asked what my Wattpad name was and it is taylorcochran93**


	25. Chapter 25-My Girl

**Lucas' Point of View.  
BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!**

It's truly incredible how _one person_ can occupy your thoughts so much. How _one person_ can make you question every decision and look at everything differently. I have had that mentality since I realized I had feelings for Riley. At the time we were in middle school so I thought it was a stupid crush, I'd get over it and eventually find a girl-who as some of the snobbier girls at the time put it, 'my speed'. I didn't ever know what they meant though, even with braces and her 'baby fat' I thought she was beautiful. Her dimples, her big doe eyes that held so much innocence it was almost hard to swallow. And that smile even when filled with metal was quite honestly, a highlight of my day. I like to attribute that to one of my reasons for pranking her so much, because in the end she'd be laughing about it no matter how mad she was at me.

Even when I up and left New York, and up and left… Riley, she still preoccupied my mind. I'd see a lemonade and immediately think of her. She was never huge on sodas, but lemonade was according to her 'the perfect mixture of tart and sweet'. At least that's what she told her friends, I had a problem of eavesdropping. When I ate French fries I'd subconsciously remember how she'd take a bite of a fry, unknowingly it would be right in half and then she'd nibble on the rest of it like a rabbit munching on a carrot.

But, my favorite thing to look at whenever I wanted to remember her was trees. Before I started pranking her relentlessly and she'd tag along with Josh to hang out with all of us-she and I would spend time in the tree house. The same tree house that had given her, her fear of heights. Either way, we'd spend hours up there playing games, talking and eventually Josh would get bored out of his mind but Riley and I never left. I loved that tree house, I remember when my mom and dad had to tear it down because it wasn't safe anymore and it was beyond repair. In reality, my dad was just crappy with his hands-my mom was the one from Texas after all.

The day it got torn down, I was in the 7th grade. I remember watching as each piece of wood fell to the ground, my heart seemed to have shattered. My mom knew, she knew how I had felt about Riley before I did and each time she'd bring it up I'd deny it wholeheartedly. But her words had always stuck with me, ' _it isn't the tree house your sad about. It's the memories that you've made up there. But let me tell you something my love, memories will always be with you. They will always be in your mind, and those of Riley will always be in your heart'_. I didn't say anything after she told me that, because in all honesty that's whenever things started to make sense for me. That's whenever I had to work things out in my mind.

I may have been in the seventh grade.

I may have been young.

But it was then I realized I didn't just have a crush on little Riley Matthews who would constantly tag along with her uncle who would be utterly annoyed by her presence. No, it was something that could be classified as 'feelings', something deeper than a middle school boy should possibly feel and that terrified me. Looking back on it now, did I really ever try to get over Riley Matthews?

I'd like to say yes, I'd like to say 'yeah that's why I was gone so long because I needed to be. I had a lot of baggage and she didn't deserve the extra worry'. But then I'd be lying to myself and I'm so relieved I never tried to get over her. I didn't want and will never want to forget her, or fall out of love with that beautiful creature who had wiggled her way into my life. Oh who am I kidding? I let her walk in, I basically had my arms wide open begging her to move faster. When I saw her last summer walking to her mom's bakery, I knew I didn't have a choice. Not that I'd want one, I had to come back.

I had to come back for her.

It still astounded me how much she had changed, and in all honesty I was kind of upset. I always thought she was beautiful, but she never caught the eye of any other guys. Which subconsciously I loved because in the back of my mind I had labeled her as mine. I don't care if that sounds possessive, I'm a jealous man-everyone I love besides my aunt and uncle have wronged me in some way shape or form or left me. I refuse for Riley to be one of those people, so yes I'm equal parts protective and possessive over her. So when I saw that she lost the braces, and even under her non-form fitting clothes I could tell she lost a lot of weight I gripped my steering wheel tighter knowing she was being eyed by a few men. I hadn't seen her in so long, I'd occasionally Facebook stalk Josh but- pictures would never do her justice.

She was and still is completely oblivious to the glances made while in school or out in public. Again, a complete and resounding sense of innocence which is something I love about her. She has no idea when someone is flirting with her unless they are so blatantly obvious about it, it could be taken as sleazy. Hence why I flirted relentlessly for a full month before she straight up asked me if I was flirting. I don't mind the work, I welcome it. I will work for my Riley, no matter how long it takes. Though, I wouldn't be too terribly upset if she'd run up and kiss me and say she'd always secretly loved me. That was a long shot, a fantasy and a reoccurring dream.

That I want to make a reality.

Ever since I asked her on a date-which I'm still mad at my carelessness when I asked- It was like a switch flipped, like my flirting went from obvious to 'you'd be stupid not to see it'. Luckily Riley doesn't seem to mind, which is great because I love her little blush. Her cheeks tinging her own unique shade of pink, her hair falling in her face in a desperate attempt to hide it. Good God, I love her so damn much. "LUCAS!"

Crap.

My aunt didn't even bother knocking, my door was thrown open before I had even registered she was that close to my room. "WHY DOES MY SON HAVE A BLACK EYE!?"

Chuckling to myself I gave her a passing glance while replying back to Riley. "Why don't you tell me what he told you, I'd love to see what story he fabricated now?"

She huffed and sauntered towards my desk, "How about I'm your guardian and you tell me before I ground you and that includes not going on a date with the love of your life on Saturday."

Immediately I sit up straight, "You wouldn't." Her eyes were practically daring me to defy her again and I was not even remotely going to test her. I wasn't going to risk losing the opportunity to go on this date! If I had to cancel, I doubt I'd ever get the chance to do this again. I can't gamble losing the opportunity to be with her. "He hurt Riley, she has bruises on her wrist."

And now she's mad again. Flaring nostrils and a slightly red tinge to her face. "HE DID WHAT?!" I involuntarily wince at her shrill scream but quickly recovered my composure. I won't tell her that just like my mother, she scared me. Not in a way like she'd hurt me, more or less like stay clear of her when she's pissed off.

Nodding I look at my phone hoping she'd reply soon, I know she's with Maya and probably distracted but I don't like not being in contact with her. "He got mad apparently because she agreed to go on a date with me." A smile formed onto my lips. She said yes, she wanted to go on a date with me. And though she hasn't admitted to it, I know she likes me just a little. So I don't have to wait till our date to decide, I'm not going anywhere. "He gripped her wrist and drug her off. Riley wouldn't tell me where he was earlier so when I got home I took care of him."

Sighing she runs her hand through her long dark tresses, "that poor girl. You two are playing tug of war right now."

"But why!?" Staring into her green eyes that remind me so much of my mother, I miss her. "Why is that happening when he has Missy? Why is he preventing Riley from being with me when all I have ever wanted, ever since I was in the freaking 7th grade was her?" Softening eyes, she loves it when I start to ramble about the beautiful brunette… _my_ beautiful brunette. "I was gone for 3 years! 3, and I still was dying to see her, to be near her and for her to want me as much as she wanted Charlie. Or as much as she thought she wanted Charlie. Do you know how much it sucked to see her fawning over him? To see her eyes brighten when she saw him or her smile widen-he didn't acknowledge it then so he doesn't get to now. All I've ever wanted is her, and I'm sick of him meddling. I love her, my mom loved her and you love her she's just… she's perfect." Rubbing my eyes, I inhale deeply trying to recover from the rambling. I tend to do that when it comes to her.

A little clicking on the hardwood and I'm embraced into a hug. "I don't know Lucas. And I'm sorry he keeps doing this to you. You do realize how much I want you two to be together, right?" Nodding, I give her a sheepish smile. Despite her son's valiant efforts his mom has always been on Team Lucas when it came to Riley. She doesn't understand why he's acting this way and I'm not going to ask her to get involved. "No more violence no matter the circumstances and I will hold a long conversation regarding the manhandling of my future daughter in law."

We both laugh, ever since freshman year I've been her son so it comes as no surprise to me that she'd consider Riley her daughter. Though she'd never call herself my mother, she knew she could never replace her no matter how similar they were and always made it clear she wouldn't try and couldn't replace my mom. "You don't think me being so in love with her for years is ridiculous?" I'm not an idiot, I know that society deems 'young love' as a simple infatuation. So me being a senior in high school and wholeheartedly believing that I will marry her one day was probably frowned upon. Not that I care, but I'm sure Riley would.

"I think your love is pure." A quick peck to my cheek, she rests her head on my shoulder. "Yes you've been in love with her for years but I'm also married to my high school sweetheart. We didn't need to date anyone else to know we'd end up together and who is to say that you and Riley aren't the same way?"

I sure as hell hope so.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

So here I am in school, watching her animatedly talk to Darby about how she can babysit her brothers whenever necessary so Darby can go on a date with Yogi. I love it when she has her hair up, there's nothing to block her face. So now I have an excuse to stare at her all day, not like I'd need one. But I also love it down, the smell of strawberries and vanilla is stronger that way. Plus you know, I can play with it. "The twins would love that! Not just because Aug is there but they want to see you again."

"Twins?" I didn't mean to ask out loud, it just kind of happened. As soon as D said twins, I immediately remembered the boys from the park who were hanging all over Riley.

It was equal parts infuriating and adorable. They called her a princess, which she is but they don't need to call her that. That was infuriating, but the fact two boys under the age of 10 were doting on her was adorable. She can make anyone fall in love, "My brothers." Darby fills in for me.

Nodding my head I begin to make plans to be there when she does decide to babysit. Even though they're younger than 10 and I have nothing to worry about I still need to make my interest known. The next thing I need to worry about was the man who assaulted my girl. Her tear stained face will constantly haunt my mind until I figure it out, but even then-even when I figured out who hurt her I have no doubt that face will be etched into my mind for the rest of my life. She was terrified, her sobs and her shaking frame as she clung to me for dear life-God I hope I never see her like that again and as long as I have a say in her life which I will ensure I do, I won't have to.

I need to talk to her about it, I haven't wanted to pressure her to talk about what happened. And I really will not be looking forward to this conversation but for her safety-I need to know and I'll find out. I can ask some people at the party if I can so much as get a description of him. I just hope she didn't fully block out the memory. I don't miss how she slightly flinches if I sneak up on her hell I don't think she even realizes it to be honest. It's her bodies involuntary reaction from those events on Friday, man now I'm really freaking fired up.

I need to find this guy. It's decided I'll ask her after our date on Saturday, I don't want anything ruining my one shot.

"RILEY STOP IT!"

Throwing my head to the side, I stifle a laugh as swinging hands fly towards Farkle. Hurriedly, I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her away. "What's going on sweet cheeks?"

She doesn't answer me but continues her glare on Mr. Minkus who seems utterly confused, "I was gone yesterday and this is the greeting I get? I'm hurt Riley seriously hurt!"

"I'm being serious Farkle! You can't keep taking Smackle on dates, practically tell her she can't see anyone else and then not ask her to be your girlfriend. I should smack some more sense into you!" My girl, feisty as ever and incredibly passionate when it comes to people she cares about. She starts wiggling in my arms again, Farkle doesn't move once I give him a reassuring look. She isn't getting out of my grasp.

"That's what this is about?"

"DUH!"

Darby and I snicker to ourselves while Farkle's jaw drops, "Riley if you would have asked questions first and attacked later then I would have told you I'm asking her tonight. I would have asked her on our date on Friday but I was going out of town on Saturday and wouldn't be back till Monday night. I wanted to be with her after asking her to be mine, not just up and leave for a few days right after."

The wiggling came to an abrupt halt and Farkle's lips curved upwards. I admire Farkle, loyalty is hard to come by in friends and I've never met someone more loyal. Riley just full out attacked him without hesitation and he's smiling at her as if she could do no wrong. Side note: To me she can't. If I hadn't stupidly dated Missy that 1 month, well I'd hardly call it dating-but if I hadn't done that I would consider myself loyal to Riley. But I messed up and wanted a distraction, look where that got me. "Oh." Her voice is barely a whisper and she drops her head like a child in trouble.

"Is that true?" All heads snap to the raven haired petite girl behind Farkle. Well, all heads except Farkle. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Smackle, the woman of his affections and from the gargantuan smile on her face, she had heard everything.

Farkle glares at my girl and I immediately return it causing him to look away. "Farkle I'm so sorry." Riley face palms herself and without hesitation I place her hand back by her side.

"Bad sweet cheeks." I whisper in her ear, she doesn't need to hurt herself.

"Farkle?"

Slowly he turns and gives her a sheepish grin, "Good morning beautiful."

"It is indeed." A quick arch of the eyebrows and I glance at Darby. With Riley still in my arms, we begin to step backwards. Clearly they have some things to talk about. Neither one of them is very animated while speaking so I am not quite sure of the conversation but as we turn the corner into a hallway, all 3 of us laugh when we hear a loud and squealy 'yes'.

"If I hadn't ruined his asking her then I'd pat myself on the back for pushing them together."

Her feet touch the ground again, but instead of letting her go I spin her in my arms to face me. "Don't beat yourself up sweet cheeks. Farkle and Smackle won't be mad at you."

"Riley." Ah damn.

Blonde hair flies by us, and now Darby is gone. His blue eyes watch her every movement carefully as she turns to look at my cousin. A slight gasp reminds me, I didn't tell her about the black eye. "What happened to your face?" Oh come on Riley, face? I punched him once, it's just his eye. And he deserved a lot more than that, handling her that way.

"That's not important. I wanted to apologize for hurting you yesterday, I don't have any excuses and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Of course she'd forgive him, well in all honesty she'd forgive anyone who asked for it. I am not sure if that's just her personality or if her constant presence and activities in her church have made her that way. I've not had great experiences with Christians and quite frankly that's why I haven't invited myself to join her on Sunday mornings. But when I meet people like her family, and more specifically her well that makes me realize maybe those Christians I've encountered were just judgmental assholes who are ruining the meaning of the word 'Christian'. What's that saying? One bad apple ruins the orchard? Hell I don't know but you get my point, there's bad people in every group that ruin 'titles' for everyone.

Snapping out of my trance I realize a pair of angry brown eyes are glaring at me. Oh no, she's mad at me. Where's a bag of Cheetos when you need one. "Lucas Gabriel Friar." I love it when she says my name, it's like it was made to roll off her tongue.

"Yes?" I question innocently and prepare for the worst.

"You punched Charlie didn't you?"

"I won't say yes, and I won't say no but if I did say yes-"

"THEN I'D BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"

Smiling to myself I hold her closer, "Then no."

Smack!

Furrowed brows and crossing of the arms, I'm about to be scolded. "Don't you lie to me! Bad Lucas!" I see the corner of her lips curve upward, but it is immediately gone when she remembered to be 'mad' at me. "I told you to leave it alone. I told you to leave him alone." Nodding shamefully, I had only been thinking about getting Charlie back for bruising her perfect ivory skin and the thought of her being mad crossed my mind, but it sets a precedent if you mess with my girl-or to be specific my Riley you in turn mess with me. "Things are already bad enough between you two. So knock off the Neanderthal ideology and don't let me pry you two apart more than I already have."

Tilting my head to the side I lift her chin to look at me in the eyes. "Riley baby you didn't do anything. What's going on between Charlie and I is not your fault so go ahead and wipe that idea out of your head." I pepper feather light kisses on her face. Her forehead, cheeks, nose, ears and chin until she starts laughing and squirming to get out of my hold. "Better?"

Someone clearing their throat cuts her off, I know that sound all too well. "Oh Charlie, I forgot you were there. You can go now." Charlie stands there gazing at my girl and out of reaction I tighten my hold on her.

SLAP!

"Thank you for the apology Charlie. I appreciate it and trust me, Lucas will be buying lots of Cheetos to make up for punching you. So I'm sorry about that."

She's too nice for her own good. "It's alright Riles. I deserved it. I shouldn't have treated you that way." I want to scream at him, then why did you? I want to know why he's acting ridiculous whenever it comes to her but I don't. I keep my mouth shut. A small part of me still fears that Charlie might have feelings for her, and if Riley finds out then she may leave me.

And that small part of me destroys every hope inside of me.

But now as she stares up at me, her eyes are twinkling with something I've never seen before but damn do I love it. "I'm serious about those Cheetos."

Damn, do I love her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! Love you all to itty bitty pieces.**

 **Don't worry there will be more of Lucas' Point of View.**

 **Date is coming up soon and 'I'm so excited, I just can't hide it'**


	26. Chapter 26-Toe to Toe

**Lucas' Point of View.**

Whenever you've waited your whole life for something… for _someone_ your OCD levels hit the roof. And let me just say I'm not even remotely OCD. I'm not and never have been, I've always been a laid back and 'go with the flow' individual who rolls with the punches. Yes that was redundant but damn it I'm trying to make a point. It's Friday, Friday night meaning tomorrow is Saturday-meaning our date is tomorrow night and I'm debating back and forth on whether or not I should stay at Riley's after school.

Should I go home and prep for this kick ass date?

Or spend the evening with the woman I love?

Why did I even entertain the former idea? Definitely spending the evening with the woman I am hopelessly in love with. Unfortunately, Maya kicked me out of the kitchen last night while working on the project. Well Riley was working on it, I kept eating the batter and apparently with my 'fumbling fingers' I couldn't start on the fondant designs. So after she assured me that she was perfectly fine doing the project-which I had no doubt about since she loves baking-Maya kicked me out and I made copies of the pictures we took at my spot to finish our project… what? I had to have one for myself, if you saw the pictures you'd understand, we're pretty damn cute together.

I can't wait to see the cake.

Walking into the Matthews household has always brought a sense of warmth. It was always calm and something I welcomed since I was always arguing with Charlie. So entering this morning I'm not surprised to see Auggie sitting at the breakfast table. I got here a little later than normal today. What I am surprised about is the abnormal amount of shouting. "I'M SO LATE!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STAYED UP SO LATE!"

"I HAD TO FINISH THE PROJECT YOU… YOU COTTON HEADED NINNY MUGGINS! THAT'S RIGHT I WENT 'ELF' ON YOUR ASS!"

"I TOLD YOU AT MIDNIGHT IT LOOKED GREAT!"

"THE CIRCLES WERE JAGGED!"

"Welcome back Lucas, leave while you still can." Chuckling to myself I close the door behind me. "Riley woke up, 10 minutes ago. So good luck with that."

Damn it. Ruffling his hair I saunter down the hallway where I run into the blonde who kicked me out. I blame her for Riley running late, if I had stayed then she would have woken up on time because I would have forced her into bed earlier. Okay that sounded incredibly wrong. A blonde head running into my chest pulls me out of my thoughts, "I love that girl but when she runs late it's as if she's growing horns."

"How are you ready?"

A shrug of her shoulders and she tousles her hair, "I already had my clothes picked out since I stayed over here. This is my hair from yesterday and I am going to put on makeup in the car but you're ruining my breakfast time. So maybe you can calm down your girlfriend. Later hater."

I don't correct her, obviously. I mean, why would I? She'll be officially mine soon. I'm not cocky just extremely hopeful. I knock on her door once and it creaks open, stepping inside I see my girl in the bathroom putting on some makeup. "I never understood why you wear that stuff." Her eyes look at me briefly to acknowledge my presence but she doesn't stop putting something underneath her eyes. "You're so beautiful without it."

Her lips curve upwards, "That's a lot of cheese this early in the morning." Setting that crap down she hurriedly walks towards me, "Sorry I'm running so late. I stayed up super late to finish that project and-well now I have bags under my eyes. I'm lucky to have brushed my teeth let alone put concealer on to hide those things." She looks so beautiful the natural curls of her hair cascade down her back, jeans and a tee shirt. The way I like her.

"Well there's a way to get a man."

Chuckling she throws her bag over her shoulder and takes my hand to walk out, "My goal in life. But you see it worked, barely brushing my teeth caught your fancy."

"Lots of things catch my fancy about you Ms. Matthews." Stopping her in her tracks, tugging on her arm she slams into my chest. My hand caressing her cheek, innocent doe eyes look up at me and I swear my heart beat picks up.

"Shiny things mostly?"

She giggles at her own joke and I peck her cheek because damn she's so adorable. I wish I had some other words to describe her, I need to read a dictionary. Or you know… google. "Sure we'll go with that. Now, take me to the cake."

Brightening eyes and a wide smile, "It's a surprise you can't see it yet!" Bouncing on her toes she runs down the hallway. I love her demeanor, always happy go lucky and innocent. I mean who couldn't fall in love with this beautiful creature. If she felt for me even a sliver of what I felt for her then I would be the world's luckiest bastard. "Aug, grab your weekend bag and school bag. Maya are you riding with us?"

"Nope, I'm out of here Josh is downstairs. Nice to know that stick is out of your ass. Love you peaches, see you at school."

Huffing her chocolate orbs glance at her brother, "do not repeat her language." I'm sure he hears worse at school, and pretty sure she said 'ass' earlier. But it's sweet how she is still looking out for him. Auggie agrees and gives me a fist bump on the way to his bedroom. "Dagnabit! All the cereal bars are gone."

No, she isn't going hungry. "We'll stop and get you some food on the way to school sweet cheeks." I know she's going to argue with me about this but when her stomach starts rumbling, rather loudly I might add I know I've won. Which is a rare occurrence when the argument is between Riley and I. She's embarrassed, her cheeks hinting at a light pink before she looks away. Auggie joins us in the living room and though I know he's entered, I can't tear my eyes away from the beauty in front of me. She's been awake for 15 minutes now and could pass as an angel, my angel. "Let's head out bro, your sister might eat us if we don't get her food soon."

Huffing to herself mostly, she doesn't disagree. Grabbing a large white box from the fridge I immediately step towards her to take it away. Consider me old fashioned, but I'd hold her books for her if she'd allow it. "Thank you." Whispered words in her angelic voice, it sends my heart racing.

"Anything for you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sitting at my desk, watching my princess talk to our art teacher. She has to go get the cake from the faculty fridge. She just waltzed right in as if she owned the place. They're both smiling and it's so contagious, a quick glance my direction and she's out the door.

 **BITCH.  
It isn't polite to stare.**

Scoffing to myself I roll my head and glance at Missy beside me. Turns out she was the one who was texting me when I first took Riley to our spot. She thought she was being sly and cryptic but she isn't that smart. I still don't know why she started texting me in the first place. Just to get under my skin? "You're just pissed because I'm not staring at you." I retort.

Her caked up face gets closer with every step. Where the hell is Charlie? That's the only time she slightly behaves. "If you are insinuating I'd be jealous of, _her_ then you are more delusional than I thought. Luckily you have a pretty face." 'Her' is spewed with more venom and hatred then I thought possible with it only being one syllable.

Who is she to judge my princess? She's prettier, funnier and smarter than Missy will ever be! "If you don't see that you have more than enough reasons to be jealous of Riley then you are more delusional than _I_ thought." Words thrown her way that were meant to hurt. She's constantly putting Riley down and I'm sick of it. The only thing Riley needs to hear is how beautiful she is in every way, shape and form. She's always been gorgeous. Pursing of the lips tells me she is mad, but confusion is obvious from her furrowed brows. "Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, first I'm going after the woman I've loved for years and completely ignoring you. Though I'm not proud of myself for what I did to you, you're mad because I left you for her. And Charlie, has been more than obsessed with her. Why I don't know but if you could get that under control I'd greatly appreciate it."

Charlie enters the classroom and immediately his eyes find us, I give him a little wave and a smirk. Narrowing eyes and a stalking walk, it only makes me laugh. "What's going on over here?"

Missy puts on a big grin and intertwines their fingers, I don't miss the look in her eyes. She's trying to play a game, trying to make me jealous. Seriously, she's been dating him for 3 years and I've never gotten jealous. Not even once, not even in the slightest so I don't know why she'd think it would work now. Especially since I have a date with the beautiful creature walking towards me with a large smile and the cake box in hand. "Excuse me Charlie."

Even after everything she's so sweet, Charlie steps aside with a smile and while I'm standing to help her I vaguely see the cake box flying into the air and Riley almost falling to the ground. She catches herself by putting a hand on the desk, but frantically looks around for the cake. Missy pushes Charlie back a few steps and now knowing this wasn't an accident I fly forward. Hovering over her, my body shielding hers from the cake that's landing on my back, luckily not in my hair. I'm weird with my hair. I don't acknowledge the fact that I'm covered in icing I lift her chin up with my hand, "Are you okay?"

Shoulders slumped, droopy and tear filled eyes. I know she isn't, she's devastated about her cake that took her at least 6 hours to make. She nods and pulls away from me slightly. "Thank you." A gasp escapes her plump lips, "Lucas oh my God. You're covered in fondant and red velvet cake." A few splatters on my cheek are immediately wiped off my face by her delicate hands.

"Red velvet?" I question with an arched brow.

"Yeah, that's your favorite right?" Glancing at me through her eyelashes it takes all of my self-restraint to not kiss her senseless. I know once I start kissing her I won't be able to stop so it's best that I behave.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Snapping us out of our daze, reality hits me hard. Missy or Charlie tripped her, and from Missy pushing my cousin back I have an idea of who. The room is silent, everyone's eyes are on us taking in everything to spread the news like wildfire. Charlie's mouth agape, wide eyes he didn't plan this. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MISSY?!"

"Lucas stop." Warning tone from the woman of my dreams, "It's too late now." Spinning on her heels she faces our art teacher. "I'm so sorry, I-Obviously I don't have the cake anymore but please don't take this out on Lucas. He did his part of the project-"

"Riley stop that." She stalks towards us bouncing her curls, "Clearly you have the project it's just on Lucas' back." Giggling to herself she snaps out of her own joke, which Riley doesn't find in the slightest amusing. To her all of her hard work is wasted. "Do you have a picture or anything we could use that, though I know some of the art was in the taste of the cake?"

"Yeah I spent 8 hours on it, it was one of my favorites." I step forward to look at the picture myself since I haven't seen it and feel some of the cake slide off my back. Perfectly good red velvet cake ruined, but more importantly my princess is upset.

"WOW! You did this?" Peeking over Riley's shoulder I get a glimpse of the cake. Chocolate colored fondant covers the red velvet with light green, pink and blue polka dots decorating it. Spiraling ribbons in several different colors resting on top of the cake. She's so damn talented. Riley nods and glances at the ground behind me. "This is beautiful Riley. Clearly you put lots of love and time into this. In my opinion that's art, doing something you love and putting your heart into it."

"I'm so sorry about the mess, I'll clean it."

"NO!" Anger boiling inside of me. Missy intentionally tripped her so she'd ruin that cake she was so proud of. "Missy can freaking clean it." Turning to face her, the mischievous smirk is replaced with a neutral face. "You tripped her on purpose Missy. So you can freaking clean it." I don't wait for a reply from anyone I take the 2 pictures off our desk and pass them to the teacher, "Here. This is my art." Gripping Riley's hand I take her out of the classroom before I do or say something I'll regret. We stay in silence as I reminisce on the one specific picture.

The sun setting behind us exudes a ton of pastel colors, skyscrapers as the background. Hanging branches from the trees are framing the edges of the photo. Riley and I are the main focus, so dark we're almost shadows from the contrast. Our faces inches apart while I'm lying on top of her. Stepping outside I throw my leather jacket off, shaking the contents of Riley's hard work off. "It was a beautiful cake Riley."

"I wish you could have tasted it, I added a little cream cheese to make the batter richer and moister." She shivers when she says that word, for whatever reason Riley has never liked that word. I've never known why, I always assumed it was just one of her quirks and I love her because of it.

"I'm sorry that happened to you sweet cheeks." I'm slightly relieved that the fondant isn't sticky and staining like icing and since it has been in the fridge it isn't melted so it flings right off. The only icing was what she used to attach the polka dots and ribbons.

Shrugging she simply says, "It's okay. Things happen."

Growling, mostly to myself I pull her into my arms. "Things don't happen. Missy happened. God, I wish she was a man I'd punch her in the freaking face."

"Don't worry about it. I appreciate you taking the cake for me." She jokes and takes my hand, "Come on let's go get you some red velvet cake, I got your hopes up now."

Have I mentioned I love her with every fiber of my being?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Waking up this morning with the most beautiful woman in my arms eases any nerves I have about tonight. Oh who am I kidding, I've been in love with this girl for 5 years so obviously I'm nervous as hell. Who wouldn't be? Curled into my form, I pull her even closer. Her breath fanning against my chest-I was forced to put on a shirt, she got a little flustered. Last night was a lot of fun, we made homemade pizza and popcorn and watched Hunger Games. Well we watched up to Mockingjay Part 1 since we just hung out at her place as soon as we got back from school.

I love how we don't have to do a damn thing, yet have the time of our lives.

Locks spayed out across the pillows, her lips separated just slightly and her dark eyelashes brushing across her cheekbones. I don't think I've ever seen a prettier sight. I brush my thumb across her cheek, "beautiful."

Pecking her forehead, I have to get up. I have to get ready for this evening, it's a 2 hour drive after all so I have to make sure that I have everything since there aren't any stores nearby. Yes, I'm truly going to be alone with Riley. My lips touch her cheek one more time and with a ton of reluctance I pull myself away from her. Throwing on a pair of jeans I watch as her brows furrow and grip onto the pillow I was lying on.

My girl.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **MySweetCheeks.  
I got your note. Maya will have me ready by four. I can't wait for our date.**

Oh good God, she's going to give me a heart attack.

Blanket. Check.

Electronic Candles as to not set a forest fire. Check.

Cliché picnic basket to fill with food. Check.

Swimming Trunks. Check.

Running downstairs I enter the kitchen where unfortunately my cousin is awaiting for me. Well not necessarily awaiting for me. But eating lunch I'm assuming. Ignoring him entirely I pull out everything I'll need to make for sandwiches. Do you know how long it effing took to figure out what to bring? I am stupidly but sweetly taking her to a place that's two hours away and it isn't like I have a microwave handy. Either way, my aunt made a chicken Caesar salad to take with me for other options and of course… Cheetos.

"Getting ready for your date?"

"Yup."

Heavy breathing, he's agitated. "What's your problem Charlie?" I say all the while having my back to him. "Why do you keep getting angry? Silly me I actually thought since you had a girlfriend you shouldn't give a shit. Oh wait-"I let out a humorless laugh, "That's how it should be."

"You don't know anything." He mumbles which only adds fuel to my fire.

"What the hell is there to know Charlie? You are with Missy! Riley was there for years and you didn't do anything." Turning around I face him. Green eyes glaring into his now dull blue ones. I wonder why they're dull. "I actually have a shot with her now. I have a shot and damn it I'm going to take it, I'm going to be with Riley. So now it is your turn to come out and tell me what the hell is wrong with what I'm doing? Why do you care so much? Especially since you've been with Missy for 3 years."

Standing up from his seat he places his plate in the sink. Inches away from me, craning my neck I look at him. His gaze solely focused straight ahead, "Because I think I made a mistake."

No more violence.

No more violence.

My aunt would be pissed.

Riley.

Riley would be pissed.

That seems to calm me down, physically at least. "You truly are an ass hole. Completely and utterly childish, wanting what you can't have."

"Well if that isn't hypocritical I don't know what the hell is." He sneers and turns his body to face mine completely.

Shoving him just slightly I take a step forward. "I have wanted her for 5 years. 5 effing years Charlie! But until recently I have not done one thing to prevent her from being with anyone else. Right now, and the past month I am wanting something, I am wanting a specific someone I can actually have now!" Turning back towards the sandwiches I begin to make her favorite. Ham and turkey on flatbread with cheese and mustard. "So I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if we argue for the rest of our lives I'm not going to stop. I will fight for her Charlie, if for whatever reason you have a revelation that you don't love Missy like you've rubbed in her face for years, and you decide randomly that you like Riley let me tell you something." Gripping the edge of the counter I stare at him to let him know how serious I am, he's just soaking up my words and clearly has a lot to think about. "I will fight for her with everything inside of me. Because that's what she deserves, she deserves someone to fight for her and you never have. And if that's something you're up for, if you decide to go toe to toe with me then remember that 'all is fair in love and war'. And I love Riley."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27-Date Part 1

**_Lucas' Point of View._**

Thank God I left 30 minutes early to make the 5 minute drive to her house. It's 5 till 4 now and I still haven't managed to get out of the car. This is all so surreal to me and I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life. I'm always a confident person, except whenever I'm around Riley. I'm constantly checking to make sure she's having a good time or if she's happy. I pretty much came prepared for anything, hell I even have a portable DVD player for background noise if she wants that and not music. I doubt she will though, fingers crossed she'll love where I'm taking her. "Okay, get your ass up Friar. The sooner you get out of the car, the sooner you can see Riley."

And that did it.

I just need to focus on one thing at a time. One small thing at a time, so first go up the elevator. Second, knock on her door. God, why am I so nervous it's just a conversation that's all this date is. An intimate conversation that's 2 hours away and in a remote place. All arrows, every part of this evening is pointing to a date. Though we both know it's a date, because I haven't let her forget it I just wanted to make it especially obvious.

2 loud raps on the door and now it's just a waiting game. "COMING!" Huh, I wonder why Maya isn't here she has told me all week that she was going to help get her ready. The door cracks slightly and if my soul and heart weren't so insistent on this date then I'm pretty sure I would have died and gone to heaven.

"Riley." I breathe, voice barely a whisper as I look at this angel in front of me. A simple white sundress and strappy sandals.

"Lucas." She mocks me, but I don't even laugh. I've only seen her in a dress one other time in the past 3 years and that was for the formal dinner. Don't get me wrong, she was the most beautiful woman at the dinner that night but this dress ends an inch or two above the knee, showcasing her legs for days. Her brown curls resting neatly over her shoulder. Her eyes looking as innocent as ever, long eyelashes with her brows raised slightly. She's about to ask me what's wrong. Like there could be anything wrong in this moment.

"Before you say anything, there is absolutely nothing wrong. You just look, beautiful is such an understatement but it's also the only word I can think of right now." Cheeks tinging a light pink, nervously she nibbles on her lip. Those lips that I'm determined to kiss tonight-if she's okay with it that is. I've waited years… I can manage longer if she isn't comfortable with it. I'm a patient man.

I'd have to be. "Lucas you're staring again."

Chuckling to myself I step forward, grabbing her hand. An inch of space between our bodies while I caress her hand. My thumb brushing against her fingers, slowly intertwining them and this act alone is making her nervous. "It's hard not to stare at an angel Riley." Before she can reply with something sarcastic, slowly I lean in to kiss her cheek. "Do you have your swim suit?"

"Yes." Lifting the purse in her other hand I stifle a laugh. Definitely Maya's idea, I've never seen her with a purse.

Ever.

"You look great."

And I'm dead. Died and gone to heaven. She just said I looked great, just in case you didn't read that right. Kissing her cheek again I whisper, "Thank you" against her soft, flushed skin. "You ready beautiful girl?"

"Yes sir!"

"Perfect." Leaning around my date, I shut the door behind her. I'll never get over that word… date. "Because it's a 2 hour drive and-"

"2 HOURS!?"

Stepping into the elevator, I keep her close to me. I don't think I'll be able to not have her near me tonight. Please God do not let this be a dream. "Yes ma'am, 2 hours it's a very secluded spot and somewhere special to my family."

Again with the biting of the lip, seriously Riley you're killing me. "It sounds great. The place I mean, being stuck in a car with you for 2 hours…eh." Teasing me, I start to tickle her sides and I would have kept going had it not been our turn to get off.

"Saved by the bell Ms. Matthews." Huskily whispering into her ear, I love it when she shivers. I've been wrapped around her finger for so long, it's nice to know that I can make her feel something for me. Escorting her to my car, I open the door letting her get in first. I made sure to put everything in the trunk so she won't suspect anything.

Yes this is a cliché picnic date. A restaurant dinner is not private and in a movie you never talk, which is fine for others. But I love talking to her, getting to know more about her because just about every day I find out something new about her. Before closing the door I steal another kiss to her cheek and slam the door before she can say anything.

Playfully glaring at me as I get in the car, all I do is smile while turning it on. Just so I know this date would go perfect I changed the oil, added air to my tires, replaced my head and taillights and checked my battery. I can't have anything ruin tonight.

This is the _first_ of many dates I'll have with Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Riley's Point of View._**

I'M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE!

I wish I could have taken Maya with me so I wouldn't say or do anything stupid. Hence why I'm hardly talking, force of habit to ruin moments with my big mouth. According to Lucas we're almost there, and again I make a passing glance at the man beside me. His royal blue button up, rolled sleeves to his elbows and black slacks. That's enough to give any girl a heart attack, his Rolex watch on his left arm that's resting on the steering wheel. His right hand grasping my left, making small circles on the back with his thumb. Lucky for me, this makes it more difficult for him to change the music.

We really need to make that playlist.

"You know sweet cheeks it isn't fair that you can stare at me but I have to focus on the road." Blushing, immediately I look out the window. We left the city about an hour ago, and it's so beautiful. Light jade grass that some may think needs to be mowed when in reality, it's the way nature intended for it to be. Dark green trees and a slow setting sun. "Riley you have no idea how happy I am right now."

Remember what Maya said, be playful. That only took her 45 minutes to explain what she meant by that, at first I thought she meant board games. Silly me, "You could tell me and then we'd both know." HIGH FIVE! OH YEAH! That was good…right?

Glancing at me with an arched brow and amused smile, he's impressed. Me too dude, me too. "I don't think I could ever put it into words sweet cheeks. No words can describe how I'm feeling."

So me, being well me and having zero experience in the dating department I say, "Oh."

A few minutes later he pulls over on the side of the road. What in the heckity heck is going on? I doubt this is the place we are going. He doesn't even like me walking close to the street. Whenever we walk anywhere he walks on the side closest to the road, apparently if a car goes out of control he takes the impact and hopefully has time to push me out of the way. I did literally awe in that moment. The fact he thinks about that stuff is the sweetest gesture. Though he's incredibly paranoid.

Out of nowhere. Darkness.

"AH! I'M BLIND!"

When I hear laughter I start to frown, is he seriously blind folding me? "You're the most adorable thing."

"I forgot I was 6." I quip and instantly want to face palm myself. I'm such a jerk.

"You are 17, soon to be 18 and I think you're the most beautiful and most adorable woman in this world. So-"Cutting off his words he ties the last knot on the blindfold, "You're just going to have to deal with that." Since I'm basically flat lining I'm barely able to nod, "Good girl. Now leave that on until I tell you to take it off. I have to set some stuff up before I can let you see."

Agreeing to his request he starts to drive again while me, well I start to hum the tune to 'I'm so excited' in my head. I'm such a loser, but at least I'm not doing it out loud. So far, this date hasn't been as hard as I thought. I had a stupid thought that because we're moving from friends to possibly something more that it might stifle our conversation. That it could make this whole 'date' thing awkward. But as usual light hearted conversation and comfortable silences-the only thing that's changed so far is him holding my hand while driving. Occasionally placing light kisses on my knuckles. "We're going off road, so it might be a little bumpy."

"In your Challenger? Really?"

"Last time I checked you loved my car. You didn't want to get the seats wet, remember?" His suggestive tone does nothing to relieve the burning sensation in my cheeks. Slapping my hands blindly, I manage to hit him twice before he's gripping both of my hands with one of his. How ridiculous is that? Deciding that the only thing I could really do is blow him a raspberry, that's what I do. An amused chuckle emits from him, and I find myself smiling at the same time.

"Alright baby we're here, don't take off the blindfold yet. Okay?" Did he just call me baby? Has he done that before?

"Alrighty." A peck to the cheek and I hear his door opening. The sound of water pounding against water immediately fills my ears before it closes again. I figured there would be water, why else would I have my swimsuit? So that doesn't give me a huge clue as to where we are, not like I'd know anyways, I'm directionally challenged. Unless I've lived in a town my whole life I don't know where I'm going, I don't know how people did things before GPS. If you give me a map I'll probably use it color on.

I want to peek.

I've maneuvered my head up, down, left and right and all I see is black. My door opens up beside me and I begin to bounce in my seat. "Are you so excited?" He says with a hint of amusement.

My shoulders dropping, I understand his implication. "I was humming out loud wasn't I?"

"Bingo sweet cheeks." Well if that isn't the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Well, I'm sure by the end of this date I'll be able to beat that. His manly cologne fills my nostrils as he leans over me to unbuckle my seatbelt. Again, because apparently I'm 6. Why am I complaining? I'm lazy. Large, rough hands enveloping my dainty ones help me out of the car. I sure as hell hope I'm not shaking, because my insides are going crazy.

Butterflies are on high alert he begins to lead me away from the car. The ground isn't hard, grass brushing against my calves I stifle a squeal. The sound of running water again rings in my eardrums. A large smile creeping to my face, "I wanted to make our first of many dates special so I made sure to make this incredibly cliché." Laughing to myself I nod in acknowledgement, I don't know what else to say to that. He's being so optimistic and it's pretty dang cute. At this point though, I see no reason why we wouldn't go on another date. A few tugs on my blindfold and I'm gasping. Hands cupping my mouth as I take in the scenery before me.

"A waterfall!" Glancing at him for a split second before turning my attention towards the breathtaking view before me. "YOU TOOK ME TO A WATERFALL!" Dark green grass, chiseled rock spewing water from its deep crevices. Branches of trees over top with healthy foliage dangling down. Sunlight beaming through open branches of the trees, it's soon to go down.

My hands are in a prayer position in front of my lips as I try to soak this in, trying to remember everything. A flicker of light to my left catches my attention, at first I have the immediate reaction of laughing at the electronic candles but then I see that checkered blanket and wicker basket that I'm sure has food in it. He really did make this super cliché but is it okay that I'm absolutely in love with this place, this moment and this date? Soft music plays from his iPod but I'll be sure to turn that off, the sound of birds and rushing water-the sound of nature is perfection.

Turning around, Lucas stands behind me. Hands in front of his body, fidgeting with his fingers. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he's waiting for… approval? Does he honestly think he needs it? This place is incredible. "Lucas." Emeralds meeting chocolate, I see the worry in his eyes. That needs to go, "This will always be the best date I will ever go on. This place is absolutely incredible, it's so beautiful." Walking towards him, snaking my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Seriously, I don't think he realizes how much I appreciate his effort. "Anything for you sweet cheeks." Holding me tight against his frame he repeats himself, "anything."

Pulling away, I grip his hand and he escorts me to the blanket. Instantly I turn off the music and he seems relieved at that. Emptying out the picnic basket I eye the Cheetos, immediately I regret wearing white. Even though I'm very skilled at eating them and hardly make a mess it's still risky. "I've got your favorite sandwich, favorite chips, some fruit and a Caesar salad. It's hard to find food that travels well, I was originally going to make spaghetti but it would have been cold by the time we got here. But then I thought it wouldn't be too bad, cold spaghetti is good but the noodles would have gotten-"How my finger ended up on his lips is beyond me. Rising on my knees and sitting on my feet I give him a small smile.

Okay, now to play this off. "No matter how cute it is when you ramble, I can tell you're starting to chastise yourself. Stop that, I couldn't have imagined a more perfect date. I was actually worried that you'd take me to a movie or something. I don't mean that a movie would be bad but for a first date, I feel like we should talk. Even though we know a lot about one another. Either way this date is super corny but I love it, I really do and I don't want you to think-"

A finger pressed against my lips and I'm frozen in place. "No matter how adorable it is when you ramble, there's something I _have_ to do." The finality of the word 'have' makes me shiver from delight.

Gulp.

The finger on my lips brushes across my cheekbone, his thumb tracing my bottom lip. His entire hand cups my cheek as he inches forward. Eyes resembling a meadow dart from my eyes to my lips and back again. Everything seems to be in slow motion, even my heart hammering against my chest. He's so close now, hot breath fanning against my skin. He's making sure I want this, one more look in my eyes for approval and when I'm wanting it as much as he is, Lucas presses his lips against mine.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

None at all.

But it feels so natural. His lips are soft and warm, caressing my mouth in the most awe inspiring way. Is this what kissing is like? Or is this what kissing Lucas Friar is like? Butterflies, no freaking dragons in my stomach. My heart racing, and the urge for more-more kisses and more of him. Scooting forward on my knees to get closer to him, I unknowingly deepen this kiss. The soft, sweet and gentle kiss is turning hungry. And not just from Lucas, though he's leading this moment.

Pulling away just slightly, he rests his forehead against mine. Pecking my lips once.

Twice.

Three times before he breaks out into the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. Heavy breathing, swollen lips and I want to kiss him again. I don't know why I waited so long to have my first kiss… oh that's right-so I could have it with Lucas. Even though I didn't know it at the time. Leaning in, my mouth brushes against his. Immediately he reacts, his hand around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. Lightly nipping at my bottom lip, I can't help but smile. This feels so good, another level of high and more adrenaline pumping through me then when we went cliff jumping.

His tongue swiping against my lips, I freeze. Not knowing what to do, our mouths continue to move in sync when he does it again. Instinctually I part my lips, his tongue enters my mouth without hesitation. He's gentle, it isn't suffocating and with that one little act I make a noise I've never made before.

A moan.

Straightaway Lucas pulls back, dilated pupils stare at me in awe. We're both trying to catch our breath, both from lack of oxygen and for me, I just need to get my heart to a normal rate. "That's the sexiest sound I've ever heard." Biting my lip, I look away and continue to regulate my breathing. "I could kiss you all damn day Riley." Pecking my lips again, he pulls away before I can react. "If I don't stop now then we won't be doing anything else."

"I loved that." Whispered words that were meant only for me. But saying that out loud, I ran the risk of Lucas hearing. And he did.

"God me too." Again his lips are on mine, feverishly moving to where I have a hard time keeping up. I'm still a newb here. His hand holding the back of my head, keeping me in place as if I'd want to go anywhere else. He said he'd been waiting years to kiss me, and though I'm new at kissing I'd have to be an idiot to miss how hungry and almost carnal this kiss is. It's evident he's wanted to do this for a good while. Lifting me off the grass, I'm in his lap.

Too fast.

Too much too fast.

Breaking the most sensual thing I've ever done, I give him a small smile and crawl out of his lap. "I'm sorry Riley. I just-I've wanted to do that for so long. I just got caught up in the moment."

Shaking my head from left to right, I peck his lips again. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, but you're my first kiss-"

"I understand." He states with a wide grin, "100 percent I do and I will go as slow as you want me to. I will do anything you say."

*Insert whipped noise here*

Just kidding… kind of. Glancing at his fingers then back at me I can't help but giggle. "Just one more? Just one and we'll eat." As soon as I nod my head, his mouth is on mine again. Hands cupping my face in a slow, sensual kiss. If it was possible there would be fireworks going off in the background. OH MY GOD! This feels too good, "Well one thing is for sure."

I hum in response, my eyes still closed hoping he'd kiss me again.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lashes fluttering open, I stare into his eyes that are watching me intently. One word, just one that makes him the happiest man I've ever seen. Pupils' immediately retracting from lust into something else entirely, eyes brighter. Smile wider, dimples showing… heart stopping. "Good."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think! I hope the beginning part of this date was everything you were hoping for!**


	28. Chapter 28-Date Part 2

"You're going to regret it." Snickering to himself he inches backward, holding my most prized possession hostage. "I wouldn't do that Lucas Gabriel." The red and orange bag dangling in front of me, I can almost taste its cheesiness and for whatever reason I can't. Oh wait, not for whatever reason. I have a reason, Lucas won't gimme.

"You know what you have to do." He sings, "All you have to do is pay the price beautiful girl and they are all yours."

Crossing my arms I sit flat on my butt in a stubborn manner. I wasn't going to give it to him, I wasn't. "I feel like I need a hostage negotiator. Because that is what you're doing Lucas, you are holding my Cheetos hostage. By the time I get them I will be showing that bag more attention than you." I quip and watch as his amused reaction turns into a pitiful pout.

"It's just Cheetos." He whispers before pouting his lip. I can't help but laugh almost manically. Oh if only he knew, those are one of God's gifts to this earth. They must be cherished and digested into my belly promptly. "Fine, instead of 20 kisses I will accept-though I'm not remotely happy about this-I will accept 19 kisses in payment for this delicious, mouth-watering bag of Cheetos."

As I pretend to ponder over his offer, I leap over the basket and land across his lap with the bag in hand. "HA! Never saw it coming!" Craning my neck to see him, he's biting his lip to fight laughing. But one look into one another's eyes and we're both cracking up. "My precious."

"Awe you're my precious too!" Lucas replies but when he realizes I'm cradling and caressing the bag of cheesy goodness a frustrated look replaces his smirk. I relish in that, wiping that arrogant grin off of his face. No matter how adorable that is. Setting the Cheetos beside me, I lean over and peck his cheek. After our whole kissing obsession for a few moments, we sat in silence. Processing everything that had just happened. Neither of us regretted it, clearly from the glint in his eyes and I'm sure in mine. I think we had to put all of our concentration on not kissing the other. At least that's what I had to do. I could hardly look at him without wanting my mouth on his mouth.

I don't really know how I turned into a crazed kisser, I'm not sure if kissing became addicting. But one thing I'm almost certain of… it's addicting to kiss Lucas Friar. "I'll accept that as payment for tonight. But-"My celebration, well my fake celebration was short lived. I knew there was a 'but', "I expect the other 19 kisses within the week."

That shouldn't be too hard.

"I forgot the drinks in the trunk, I'll be back." Nodding my head I look back out at the waterfall, this is one of the-if not the most beautiful places I've been to. It's secluded and quiet and I have to know how they found this place. Moments later Lucas comes back with a gallon of Chick Fil-A lemonade in his hands.

"You know the way to my heart Lucas Friar." Immediately he looks away, his cheeks tinging a light pink that he thinks I didn't see. I won't bring it up, he never does with me but it's nice to know I can do that to him. Setting the jug of lemonade down, he pours 2 cups and sits behind me. His legs opening so I'm resting between them. Hands on my hips pull me into his chest.

I've never been more relaxed.

Craning my neck up and to the left to see him, he's already looking down at me with an emotion in his eyes I can't quite decipher. "You hungry?" I muster out a 'yes' which I consider a feat of its own considering I'm having a hard time breathing. He's too perfect, damn it there's something wrong with him. Leaning over he grabs the sandwich he made and the bag of Cheetos. Grabbing the plate, I take a bite and watch the water fall to the earth.

We eat in that comfortable silence I'm always talking about. I love how we're just as comfortable in loud environments as we are in secluded areas. Though I much prefer secluded areas, especially if I can kiss his face. Okay, thinking of something else before I molest his mouth. Lucas pulls me closer to his frame, a kiss to the temple, I love it when he holds me. I have to remind myself to breathe sometimes he has a way of taking my breath away in a very literal sense. Setting my now empty plate down on the blanket with the Cheetos on top I have to ask, "How did your family find this place?"

Chuckling to himself I feel his hands move my hair to drape over one shoulder. He begins to rub my shoulders and I think I figured out what an orgasm feels like. Wowza! No one besides Maya has rubbed my shoulders and hers is more of a karate chop to my back. It doesn't feel very good. A peck to the nape of my neck has me covered in goosebumps. "My uncle brought my aunt, and when my mom came here to visit my aunt she met my dad who was good friends with my uncle. So my dad brought my mom here and now I'm bringing you here."

I need a heart shocker thingy. STAT!

Meticulously he continues to rub knots out of my shoulders, the big white rock covers the sky and shining down on us. Crickets telling us how cold it is out here based on the amount of times they chirp in a minute. "Lucas, if you don't mind me asking… where are your parents? My mom said your mother was originally from Texas, are they down there?"

I don't miss the sharp intake of breath or how his hands quit moving for just a second. No matter how much I want to face palm myself for asking, I don't move. I am curious as to where they are but-GAH I'm an idiot. "Hey relax its okay baby." A kiss to my cheek has me in smiles again, "I felt your shoulders tense." Slowly his hands caress my arms down to my hands before intertwining them together. His chin resting on my shoulder, hot breath fanning against the crook of my neck. "I could sit like this forever Riley. I really could."

What is it that people say…? BE STILL MY HEART! It's going like a million miles per second. This man has a way with words. I wonder what goes on in his mind, what all he omits from his voice. "We went back to Texas." I'd turn my head to look at him but I'd hit his face. I should have known, I guess I didn't want to assume. "When I left for 3 years, we went back to my mom's hometown in Texas. It was the end of sophomore year-"This isn't going to be good.

"Lucas you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you everything baby. I may not be able to tell you everything tonight, but I want to. Okay?" Nodding my head, I can feel him smile against my skin when he kisses my shoulder. I fight the shiver, this guy has my stomach in knots. "February 15, 2014. We were driving home from a family dinner from my grandparents. My dad was driving, and I was in the backseat while my mom tried to embarrass me by jamming out to a Michael Jackson song."

Laughing to myself, I nod my head in agreement. "That sounds like her." And it did, she was even more bubbly then his aunt and more outgoing. Which is hard to believe because his aunt knows no bounds.

"Yeah it does and she did it often." I don't miss the past tense of those words, instantly my eyes pool up with tears. "We had the green light Riles. The drunk driver thought otherwise. We were in my dad's challenger. The other guy, a huge Ford I don't even remember the model but he hit my mom's side. T-boned us and we flipped twice before we were hit again." Silent tears flowing out of both of us, I don't move. I don't think I could if I tried. "This time on my dad's side. The other car didn't see us coming and couldn't slowdown in time. I was sitting in the middle, and if it wasn't for my mom's chastising about the damn seatbelt-I wouldn't have been wearing it."

Turning around I immediately embrace him in a hug. I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. I just hold him while I feel his tears flow down on my shoulder. I couldn't imagine losing my parents, "You're so strong." I whisper and somehow hold him tighter.

"Some days are better than others."

Pulling away I cup his face, my thumbs wiping away the tear stains. All the while I stare in to his eyes, emeralds with a hint of pink. I don't think I could ever get tired of looking into his eyes. How did I not see him sooner? Oh that's right, pranks. This time it's me who crawls into his lap, my legs hanging off the sides of his legs and just like I'm meant to be here I mold into him. My head resting in the crook of his neck, his arms embracing me as if he's afraid I'll disappear. "That's what you meant, when you came here for the summer going into junior year. You said you were going through some stuff and were handling it the wrong way."

"Yeah. I uh-you know drinking and violence." A humorless laugh, "I was such an idiot."

"No you aren't." Leaning up, staring at him in the eyes. "You weren't an idiot. You were 16, you handled it the way you thought you could Lucas."

Shaking his head from left to right, why doesn't he believe me? "I drank when I wasn't even 21, I hurt people though the ones I did hurt were asking for it. And in my drunken stupor that lasted way too long I used Missy as a distraction."

"Those are things you've done Lucas, that doesn't mean that's who you are." Since when did I become Yoda? Wow, that's a good one. Okay focus, this is about Lucas.

When I'm brought back to conversation he's resting his forehead against mine. My body tenses at first before immediately relaxing again. I guess I have to get used to all this affection. "Who do you see me as?"

I see a very vulnerable man right now. It's like talking about his parents opened up a part of his heart he's closed off from everyone and is having a hard time closing it. "A lot of things." His right hand remains around my waist while his left cups my cheek. I hope I don't have mustard breath. "One of my 2 best friends. A protector, and someone who pushes me to my limits. Mentally and emotionally." Apparently when I'm relaxed I up and admit the truth without thinking about it. Without choosing my words carefully. Eh, why stop now? "You're very intelligent and strong. You've been through a lot in your life at a young age. Your parents are so proud of you Lucas, they'd have to be."

Eyes closed, heads resting against each other he says, "They loved you Riley."

Great now I'm about to cry again, "I love them too." I'm aware I'm not using past tense because I still believe they're watching over him. "Don't, don't beat yourself up over the things you've done Lucas. Everyone makes mistakes, but you learn from them. Grow from them and look at where you are now."

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

"…Look at where you are now." Her sweet melodic voice rings inside my ears. I'm on a date with the most amazing and perfect woman on this planet. I must have done something right to get a chance with this angel.

Angling my chin down, my lips brush against hers. Opening my eyes, she's already looking at me. I'm waiting for a sign, I'm waiting for the okay to kiss her. I don't want to scare her away, but damn it now that I've kissed Riley Matthews… nothing and no one else will compare. The pressure she applies against my mouth is all I need before I return it. I've imagined this moment, our lips molded together and her in my arms over and over again.

I've let my imagination run wild, and pictured fireworks and sparks and things I knew wouldn't happen because I didn't ever think I'd get to do this. Little did I know that the butterflies and her erratic heart beat against my chest now that I've pulled her clad against my frame, were even better than sparks and fireworks. Brushing my tongue against her lips, they meticulously part. As soon as my tongue enters her mouth she grips the nape of my neck.

I want to hear it again.

The sexiest noise I've ever heard. Not that I've heard a lot, I've kissed before but I'm still a virgin. I couldn't bring myself to go that far with someone I didn't love. So basically if I wasn't with Riley I wouldn't be doing that at all. I keep the kiss slow and gentle, when I let myself loose earlier I got a little too hungry for her and we had to pull away.

I'm surprised when I feel her tongue enter my mouth, Riley Matthews you little minx. And seconds later, that's when I hear it. It's not a lot because she gets embarrassed and stopped immediately but it's all I needed to hear. Slowly and reluctantly she pulls away, doesn't mean I don't try to kiss her again but she just laughs at me. "Humans need oxygen. And the fact you don't need oxygen right now shows me that you in fact are a robot."

God she's so perfect. I laugh while pecking her cheek, "Now why on earth would you think I'm a robot?"

Her fingertips brush against my jawline. I relish her touch, I crave it-hence why I always have her beside me. "You're too perfect."

"I'm far from perfect princess. But I will always try, for you I will always try." Time to lighten up this date a little bit, "Would you like to go swimming?" Her cheeks are a deep shade of red still whenever she looks up. Good Lord, the things she does to me.

"As long as I'm not thrown in, then sure. It isn't cold is it?" Rising off my lap I instantly feel empty. It's okay though, I'm never letting her go now.

Rising off the ground I take her hands and snake them around my neck, "Yes. Natural springs are always colder." I see her wide eyes and I know there's no way in hell she's getting in now. Better idea, "Dance with me."

"No music." She points out while slipping off her shoes. She's going barefoot, I don't know why I find even that cute.

My hands wrap around her waist to pull her closer. "And your point?"

Swaying from side to side, I watch as the wind blows through her hair. Have I mentioned how gorgeous she is? No? Okay well she's beautiful. "I guess you did promise me cliché, huh?"

"Better believe it baby." My lips press against her forehead, I wish I could tell her how much I love her. How much I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I think that may be too much for a first date, hell spending the rest of your life with somebody is a lot for anyone no matter what stage of a relationship you're in. So I'll keep that to myself for… a long time. Lifting her feet off the grass I spin us around in a circle. Her giggle is my favorite sound that comes out of her mouth, it makes me so happy.

Putting her feet back down on the cool blades of grass, resting my hand on the small of her back and intertwining our fingers with the other hand. Riley sighs happily and lays her head on my chest. Can she hear how freaking fast my heart is beating right now? The sound of the water and random animal noises is our song as we continue to sway from left to right.

Wow, didn't think I'd lose my balls in the process of loving this girl. "Hey, does your aunt know where you've been staying?"

"No ma'am. Can't have your parents finding out now can we?"

"Definitely not." Spinning her around, I can see her smile even in the dark. "Not unless you want to ever see me again."

Tugging her back into my embrace, her words make me hold her even tighter. "I went 3 years without seeing you. I know I can't do that again." She seems startled by my words. I've been dropping hints left and right about how long I've had feelings for her. Granted, most people who were in love with someone wouldn't up and leave them for 3 years.

It was my choice to leave for Texas. My parents gave me the option, I could have stayed here and continued loving and pranking Riley. I could have stayed and watched her transform into who she is now but I'd also be watching her dote over my cousin. It killed me every time she would watch his every move and how her smile would widen when he'd come around. I was naïve enough to believe that leaving would be the answer. She didn't know but I was at the dance and watched Charlie parade her around, flaunting Riley in front of Missy to make her jealous. While I was watching the girl in the yellow dress, he was watching the girl in the red. Hardly sparing her a glance, but Riley was too excited to notice.

I was there the following Monday, and watched her shoulders drop, and her smile fade slowly when she saw Charlie and Missy kissing in the hallway. That broke my heart, the one girl I loved who didn't love me was falling over another guy-and got hurt. I wanted so badly to wrap her up in my arms, but in that moment I knew I couldn't keep sitting there and watching her fawn over my cousin of all people.

Coming back, I knew what risk I was taking. I knew it might hurt again, but I'd suffered worse. Losing both of my parents whom I loved, I wasn't going to lose someone else that I'd never fallen out of love with. Coming back, I had made a decision that I wasn't going to give up. That I was going to bug her enough, annoy her enough and weasel my way into her life.

A friend hacking into the school system to change my schedule to match hers.

Complaining to teacher's about my spot in class to sit beside her.

Befriending Auggie, who is the coolest little guy I've ever met.

Getting in the good graces of her friends, since they mean the world to her.

Hell, I've even gotten on Mr. Matthews' good side.

I'll admit, some of the stuff I've done may be a little creepy. I'm aware of that but my mom had made it clear that if I wanted something then it may not always be easy. So that's how I justify it, though it may not totally make sense. Actually what my mom said and what I did don't go hand in hand but what I did worked. I was actually somewhat worried that she was going on a date with me so I'd get off her back but, after that kiss… that is the furthest from the truth.

I meant what I said, I'm not going anywhere.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies! Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews/comments you are all so incredible and the positive reinforcement keeps me rolling.**


	29. Chapter 29-Cold Eyes

**_Riley's Point of View_**

Unfortunately, once it hit 10 o'clock we had to pack up and leave knowing it would be past midnight by the time he dropped me off at my apartment. But before we left, we took some pictures together with the waterfall as our background. And he insisted on one by myself which was super awkward for me. It isn't like I get my picture taken alone a lot. But that man, he will whine and annoy me until he gets his way. On a scale of 1 to 10 I would rate that date as a 10 zillion.

Yes. It was super cliché.

Yes. It was super corny.

But yes, it was one of the best nights of my life. To quote Kate Winslet from 'The Holiday', 'I like corny, I could use a little corny in my life'. So yeah, best night of my life besides my baby brother being born of course. Even though at the time, I felt the exact opposite. As we near the city, the light is almost blinding. The honking horns are as loud as ever even at midnight, for the past 4 hours I've been in nature where there was nothing but silence and I realized that I miss it already. "Quite a difference from seclusion to city life isn't it?"

Nodding in agreement, I rest my head against the window. "I'm not sure if I could constantly live in solitude but it's nice to get away from all the noise."

His thumb continuously rub circles against the back of my hand, I don't think he realizes it's almost lulling me to sleep. "We're still about 30 minutes out, if you want to take a nap you can sweet cheeks."

Groaning as a response, I closed my eyes. His thumb was still tracing the back of my hand and I named 10 sheep before falling asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Sweet cheeks."

Nope.

"Riles."

I'm about to go ninja on someone's ass.

"Riley."

Great singing is supposed to make waking me up better?

"Wake up nose, wake up nose. Wake up nose and a-"

"IF you so much as touch my nose I'll bite your finger off."

My eyes remained closed as the culprit who disrupts my slumber starts to chuckle. A warm feeling against my cheek, tempts me to open them. But I keep my eyes shut, I'm stubborn that way. Another of what I now realize is a peck is placed on my jawline. Okay, I can manage to open up one eye. Once I do, I'm aware that the warm feeling is now Lucas' lips. I can fake sleep a little longer. Insert evil laugh here, shutting my eyes immediately his lips drag to my chin then brushing against my lips. This is going to be the death of me, he is going to be the death of me. "You are the worst fake sleeper I've ever met in my life." With each word his lips brush against mine. Practically teasing me.

Opening my eyes, Lucas is already hovering above me. Bright emeralds glistening down to my pouty brown ones. "Not my fault you're assaulting me in my sleep."

"Something tells me you didn't mind too much sweet cheeks."

Releasing a scoff I manage to stand up on my own two feet. I won't ever admit anything out loud, because if I said 'no' I'd be lying and he's like a freaking lie detector. If I said 'yes' he wouldn't be able to fit his big head into any doorway. "Sooo..." I mutter with a light chuckle. Looking down at the ground he rubs the back of his neck nervously. Lucas Friar, nervous? "Is this the part of the evening where everything gets awkward?"

"That obvious?" We both end up laughing together, prolonging the inevitable awkward goodbye. "Or-I mean if you wanted to-"Lifting his head, hopeful eyes stare up at me. "I could stay with – I mean if you're okay with – Oh my God spit it out! I could stay the night with you." Eyes widening just slightly with a wide smirk while I try to stifle a laugh, "That would replace the awkward goodbye."

"Yes that's true. But, this is a first date. I'm not that easy."

Shaking his head from side to side, I love it when he laughs. Stepping forward, one arm around my waist the other getting tangled in my hair. "You are the furthest thing from easy Ms. Matthews. But, I love a challenge." Lips brushing gently against mine, I apply a little more pressure and rest my hands against his chest. Mouths moving in sync with one another, I don't think I could get enough of the way his kisses make me feel. Pecking my lips twice, he reluctantly pulls away. "I'll go but I'm not happy about it."

"Dually noted." I quip and try to fish out my keys from my purse.

"I got you princess." Lucas with keys in hand, opens my door and sighs before kissing me again. "I won't ever get tired of kissing you."

That moment when you have no idea what to say because he's left you speechless. Gripping his hand in mine, my white dress brushing against his pant leg I give him a reassuring smile. The look in my eyes telling him that I think the same thing. Even though I haven't kissed anyone else, somehow I know it wouldn't be the same as kissing Lucas. It's almost like it's natural for me to kiss him, like my body knows him. It's a weird feeling. "Good night."

"Good night beautiful." Whispered words as I close the door behind me. My back sliding down the doorway with a heavy sigh. Best. Night. Ever.

Practically skipping to my room, while waiting on the water from the sink to get warm I slide on a tee shirt and put my hair up. I can still feel his lips on mine, and I'm regretting not letting him stay the night. This is the first night I've been alone since the party, it'll be weird having a bed to myself. No Lucas suffocating me like a boa constrictor-even though I secretly enjoy it. No Maya gripping my hand like her life depends on it. Throwing myself onto the bed, my phone dings immediately as I land.

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
That moment when you came home from a date with a beautiful girl. Let's just say I didn't want this night to end.**

A picture of us that he took is attached. Him looking down at me, his forehead against my temple and his nose against my cheek, me looking at the camera both of us smiling widely. Tonight was definitely something to remember.

 **OMG I have to tell you about this super cliché date I went on tonight… I would love to do it again sometime. *Hint, hint. Wink, Wink.***

I fall asleep fast after that, the night replaying in my mind.

I really like Lucas Friar.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _"Hey Riley."_

 _My head flips from left to right, trying to find the source of the voice calling my name. Everything is so dark, the only noise I hear is breathing. Heavy, almost panting breathing. It's terrifying. Spinning around in circles I search for the man who spoke, "Hello?"_

 _"Riiileey." Fear creeps up my spine and involuntarily I shiver. Where am I? Why is it dark? And what the hell is going on?_

 _Be brave, remember the book mom used to read to me 'Franklin goes to the Hospital'. Swallowing my uneasiness I plant my feet firmly on the ground my hands clenching into fists. "Quit being all cryptic and show yourself." Wow, that came off a lot more confident than I thought. Since I can't see anything, I'm relying completely on hearing. And according to my dad, I don't ever listen so this should be interesting._

 _"You're a little tease." A husky voice whispers in my ear doing little to nothing to hide the anger in his tone. My shrill scream pierced the air, immediately I run. Sprinting as fast as I can, but I don't seem to be going anywhere. If I could see that would help. Heavy footsteps fall behind me, willing my legs to go faster I begin to feel the burn. The word 'help' echoes through the air. But no one comes. "GET BACK HERE!"_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears silently fall down my face, a bright red light to my left, the letters E-X-I-T lit up. Wasting no time I continue to move towards my one and only hope, the exit. I'm so close, I can actually make out the door handle. A hand grips my wrist I'm sure leaving bruises in it's wake, with all my force I rip it away but fall down in the process. Of course, so cliché. A grip on my ankle has me kicking, making contact with his face I start to try and crawl away till I can stand. "LUCAS!" God please, Lucas help me. Tears streaming down my face I try to move forward. I'm pulled back down my face slamming into, what I assume is concrete._

 _I can taste the blood, the metallic scent filling my nostrils as I'm forcefully rolled onto my back. Trying to regain my sense of balance, my head spinning like crazy. Knees pinning my arms to the side, I start to thrash underneath him. "STOP!" Lips brush against my cheek, throwing my head to the left I pull his mouth away. "L-Lucas." I mumble out through my sobs. My heart breaking as the realization of what's about to happen hits me._

 _"You've been a bad girl Riley!"_

 _"GO TO HELL!"_

 _He applies pressure to my forearms, where his knees are holding my arms down. Crying out in pain, he starts to laugh. Leaning back from my face, I see dark brown cold eyes. "Stay. Still."_

 _Those eyes._

 _Oh my God._

 _Tears start to fall down my face again. My chest erratically moving up and down from the quiet cries. "Shh, I'll make this good." Leaning in he starts to kiss my neck._

 _STOP!_

 _"NO!"_

 _"STOP!"_

"STOP!" Inhaling deeply, I'm sure to get whiplash with how quickly I'm moving my head. Tears streaming down my face. I'm in my room, it was just a dream. Holding my forearms as if they were truly in pain from the pressure he had on them, I continue to look around. I need the light on, I need it on. But I am not getting out of this bed. My entire body is trembling, those eyes. Fumbling with my phone, my thumb lingers over Maya's contact.

But she doesn't know what happened.

Oh God, I have to stop crying.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

I can't sleep.

Her face, her smile, those kisses it's practically haunting my mind. Haunting isn't the right word for it, but no other word can truly describe how she is embedded into my mind. I wish I didn't have to leave her, though I respect the fact she's treating me this way. This was our first date after all. Truth is, I hate that she's staying there by herself. I know she's almost an adult, and despite what she thinks she's a strong woman-I don't know I just like knowing she's safe.

Walking into my home, I expected everyone to be asleep. But to my surprise Charlie was here and awake. He's arguing with Missy, about what I'm not sure. But come on seriously bro it's almost 2 o'clock. Flipping through my pictures of tonight, I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. Does she realize how much I'm wrapped around her finger? Or as some people call it whipped. I'd literally give her everything, anything her little heart desired. I'm set for life anyways. Even if I wasn't, I'd find a way to give her everything.

Setting my phone back on my chest, I try to close my eyes again. Her lips on mine is the first thing that comes to mind. This girl, damn. _'I'm hard to love, hard to love. No I don't make it easy. Well I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.'_

Why is Riley calling me? Yes that's her ringtone! I'm hard to love… not her. I thought that was obvious but just wanted to clarify.

 _'Well I don't deserve it but I love that you love me.'_

"Hey sweet cheeks. What are you-"Hearing sniffling on the other end of the phone I'm already out of bed. "Riley baby what's wrong? Is someone there?" Hearing her cry on the other end of the phone is the most painful thing I've ever heard. Grabbing my keys, I don't even put on a shirt. "RILEY! Answer me baby."

"C-can you come over?"

"I'm on my way baby. Stay in your room do not open the door for anyone! Are you safe?"

Humming in response, I keep her on the phone. Jumping the last few steps on the stairs I run into Charlie who is seeing Missy out. "Where are you going?"

"Riley needs me," is all I say before sprinting to my car. There's nothing but the sound of her drying her tears on the other end of the phone and with every sniffle my heart breaks even more. Luckily, it is 2 o'clock in the morning and there's no traffic whatsoever. Weaving in and out of lanes, I'm in the parking garage within 3 minutes. Record time.

I didn't even put on shoes.

Wow, whatever. Pushing the elevator button over and over as if that would make it move quicker. "Riley I'm in the lobby I'm almost there."

"O-okay." She seems to have calmed down a bit and the curiosity to figure out what happened to her is starting to get the best of me. It's almost like I can't wait the few extra minutes. "Thank you Lucas."

Sighing to myself, I run a hand across my face. "You don't have to thank me sweet cheeks." Stepping into the elevator I click the 5th floor, she's still on the phone but remains silent. Call me selfish, or greedy but at least I get to stay the night with her tonight. "I'm at your door, I'm hanging up the phone now, okay?"

"'Kay."

Hesitantly I click the red phone on my screen and unlock the door. Clearly no one broke in, did she have a nightmare? Oh wait, she has a bay window. Sprinting to her room, I fling the door open ready to kick some ass, call me paranoid but people are psychos nowadays. Riley sitting in the middle of her bed, legs crossed, tear stained face and with her big doe eyes greet me as if I'm her savior.

Jumping off of her bed she flings herself on me.

The last time she did that was at the party. Oh God.

She clings to me like a spider monkey, I don't mind not one bit. Holding her up with one arm, I close the door behind me. Then checking to make sure the windows are locked. They are and that's when my suspicions are confirmed.

Nightmare.

Actually, my suspicion is that this wasn't a nightmare at all but a memory. Sitting down on her bed, Riley's legs firmly wrapped around my waist. Arms snaked around my neck, the pressure of her hold never letting up. "Talk to me sweet cheeks. What happened?"

"H-he was t-there. In my dream, he was there and he c-caught me." More tears fall down on my shoulder, instinctively I hold her tighter against me. Her form pressed against every crevice my body created. My poor sweet cheeks, when I get my hands on this guy I will freaking tear him to pieces. Hurting my girl once is enough, I should have handled him that night. Now haunting her dreams, scaring her like this well – that calls for a good old fashioned beat down. I should castrate him so he can't hurt another girl again. "I tried to run away but he caught my wrist. Then my ankle. He was holding me down-"

Shushing her lightly before she starts to cry again, I lie her down on her side of the bed. Yes her side, apparently that's non-negotiable. "I'm here. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Okay? I won't let him, I promise."

Holding up her pinky, I stifle a laugh because I want her to realize how serious I am. I won't let anyone hurt her again. Wrapping my pinky around hers, I hesitantly peck her lips. Riley's tense frame relaxing with the small gesture. Rolling over next to her, I gently pull her into my body. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"First, you don't have to be sorry. Second, I wasn't asleep. I was thinking of you."

She buries her face deeper into my chest and tense immediately, uh oh she's noticed. "L-Lucas you're naked."

So innocent, "I'm wearing pants. Not wearing a shirt is not the equivalent of being naked." I quip and peck her head, "I left in a hurry. I didn't wear shoes either."

Giggling lightly, I relish that sound. I didn't realize I was taking it for granted, but now that I've heard her cry for the second time since I've been back I've decided to never let that happen again. "I've got you sweet cheeks."

I need to figure out who this guy is. I've been patient, but now he's in her dreams-I'm the only man she can dream about… yes, I'm being selfish right now. Kissing her temple, I rest my head against hers, staying awake until I hear her steady breathing.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The sun breaking through the curtains of her bay window practically forces me to wake up. I need to buy her some darker curtains. Why am I cuddling a pillow? This pillow isn't Riley… obviously! Rolling over to the other side, it's empty.

Insert sad face here.

The sheets are cold, so she's been gone for a little bit. Glancing at my phone, it's 10 o'clock. Her church doesn't start till 10:45, so maybe just maybe she's in the kitchen. Throwing myself up out of bed, I meander towards the doorway. The sounds of the radio in the kitchen fill the hallway and I hurry my steps in hopes to hear her singing again.

"It's times like these that make me say. Lord if you see me please come my way. Leavin' bread crumbs for when I stray. Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid." And there's my girl, dancing while making breakfast. Could my life get any better? Probably not. Who knew she listened to rap? Not me.

Quietly walking towards her, I wrap my arms around her waist. My chin resting on her shoulder, as soon as her body tenses it relaxes again. I frown at that, I hate that she tenses. Pecking the nape of her neck I watch as her lips curve into a smile. "Good morning beautiful girl."

"Morning. I made breakfast quesadillas." She whispers while craning her neck to look at me. "Hungry?"

"Starved." Replying softly and grab 2 plates. "How'd you sleep?" I hesitantly ask, hopefully she understands I mean after her nightmare.

Placing an egg, cheese, bacon and sausage quesadilla on my plate she smiles. "Really great. You?"

"I don't think what I've been doing all my life classifies as sleep anymore princess." Her cheeks hint at a pink before looking away. "What are you listening to?" I question while someone rapping invades my ears. It isn't bad, just not something I'd expect her to listen to.

"Oh, Toby Mac and Grits. Christian rappers, I figured since I'm not going to church this morning that I'd have my daily dose of Jesus through music so I turned it on 94.9." Glancing at me, I'm just watching her. "I- I can change it if you want."

"No, don't. As long as you're happy so am I."

And now they're bright red. I'd give myself a high five if it wouldn't be incredibly awkward after the fact. Oh hell when has that ever stopped me? High fiving myself, then taking another bite of this quesadilla she just looks at me with amusement in her eyes. Doesn't even question me. That's just our relationship, we've always been so honest and open with one another.

And that shouldn't change now. Taking her chair next to mine, my hand rests on her thigh. "Riley can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She replies and takes a sip of her orange juice. Her nose scrunching from the tart flavor, I don't know why she doesn't get apple juice. Holding up my finger, silently telling her to wait just a minute. I pour her a glass of apple juice and switch cups with her.

A large smile overwhelms her face, I don't get it. "I was trying to broaden my horizons." Muttering under her breath, she knows what I'm thinking.

Chuckling to myself I take a drink, "Luckily I love orange juice or you would have been stuck with it." I just know she's too stubborn to have gotten up and actually gotten the drink she wanted. "Now, I wanted to ask you about the party."

The small smirk on her face, falls. I hate bringing this up, but we need to find this guy. Drunk or not, he needs to pay for his actions. Whether by me or the law. Preferably the former, but the latter will ensure he can't do it again. "Who was he?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies.

I'm not loving this chapter but it sets everything up for the next few chapters.


	30. Chapter 30-Phone od

**_Riley's Point of View._**

After the nightmare last night, I can admit I didn't calm down until Lucas was there. That probably sounds bad but in all honesty there's something about him that seems to put me at ease and makes me feel safe. Funnily enough, especially since he pranked me so much. Oh the irony. That's irony… right? Either way it was surprising to me that I had so easily trusted Lucas, it isn't like he makes it hard. He's reliable and loyal.

2 qualities that are hard to find these days. Now if you had told me a few months ago I'd be spewing this crap well I'd have you checked into a hospital for evaluation. No hard feelings or anything. Something else I realized last night was that at least for a little while I might need someone sleeping with me. Which wouldn't be hard, Maya's always up for the challenge. I hate that it has to be that way, but that dream terrified me to no end and I'd truly not like to go there again. I woke up at 8 o'clock this morning when my phone started to ring. Of course it was my peaches.

I would have snuck out of the room and answered it at the time if I could… however, I was in the boa constrictors grasp. Our legs were intertwined, my head was buried into his chest and his arms around me and anytime I'd move he'd pull me tighter into his chest. Luckily my phone was only on vibrate so it didn't wake him up, and surprisingly neither did my shaking and gymnast techniques. 10 minutes, 8 phone calls and 6 text messages later I'm tip toeing out of my room. You could say my best friend was crazy and obsessive, I'd call her my other half and a kindred spirit. Pretty sure I did something similar if not the same thing when she first went on a date with my uncle. The first half of our conversation was me chastising her about going on a date with my uncle because… he's my uncle. Secondly, the gossip. The good stuff, we're gossipy whores when it comes to our personal lives-but only with one another.

I only have 1 secret that I've withheld from her and that was the events of the party. I really just don't know what to say, and I don't really like thinking about it let alone talking about it. I know that, especially after last night Lucas will want some answers as to who this guy is. "RILEY!"

"Good morning peaches."

Plopping myself down on the couch I sigh happily thinking about the events at the waterfall last night. "Is there a reason why you didn't answer my phone calls? Reply to my texts? You better have a very good excuse! I crawled out of bed with Josh for this you stinking rotten peach!"

"MAYA PENELOPE! We do not use those words!" It caused a terrible riff in our friendship last year. We were mad at each other for 5 whole minutes! The world pretty much ended that day. Night turned to day, the sky turned green and the grass turned blue. It was… terrible.

Sighing heavily, hearing a few deep breaths from her end of the phone she's starting to relax. "I'm sorry you're right. You are not a rotten peach, you have a small bruise but I'm sure you have a good reason for not answering my calls."

"Yeah well, I don't know about Josh but Lucas makes it extremely difficult to get out of bed. And before you insinuate nothing I said was meant to be dirty."

She lets out a depressed huff as if I've ruined all of her fun. "Well Josh likes to be the big spoon." I didn't really even need to know that, but when has that ever stopped her? "Anyways back onto the important part of this conversation. Your date, how'd it go? Kiss? Yes or no? Second date? Would you talk already?"

Giving her a good eye roll as if she could actually see it, I sit up straighter on the couch. "Well now that you're done rambling I'd be happy to. He took me to this waterfall 2 hours away, completely secluded and so beautiful." I tell her everything about last night, how he promised cliché and that's what I got but how much I loved it anyways. And how we didn't even get 10 minutes into the date before he kissed me.

Once I told her that, she got extremely hyper. "I figured as much. The sexual tension between you two was crazy, I wouldn't have been shocked if Lucas had hit a home run last night."

"Shut. Up."

She begins to laugh uncontrollably while my hand runs down my face. "Do you want me to finish the date or not?"

"Of course, but describe the kiss."

Huh? "I mean, I don't really know. It was my first kiss, but it felt amazing. I'm not sure if Lucas is just a great kisser, or if it was kissing Lucas that made it so great. I'd prefer the latter but I'm not blind, he's Adonis in the 21st century." I continue on telling her that it felt like dragons were flapping their wings in my stomach. How he massaged my shoulders and we danced together without any music-she gagged at that part. I left out the obvious conversation regarding his parents because that wasn't and will never be my information to share. "I really like him Maya."

"Good peaches, I knew you'd get a boy toy this year. I'm just glad it's not the ass hat." We sit in silence for a few minutes, Lucas isn't my boy toy. I don't want to be a toy either, I hope that's not what this is. "Lucas adores you Riles. Anyone can see it, except you of course you're too innocent."

Nibbling at my lip, I finally nod my head in agreement. "He likes me." I whisper almost reassuringly to myself. "You staying over tonight?"

"Sure, I'll be there at 8? 9? Hell, I'll show up at some random time like I always do."

"Sounds good. Love you boo."

"And I love you sugar plum."

Hanging up the phone I begin to think over Lucas' parents. It's hard to believe they're actually gone. And they weren't even my parents, though I did see them an awful lot. Thank you Josh. They'd been friends since Kindergarten and me being attached at Josh's hip, I followed him around like he had me on a leash. Lucas didn't ever seem to mind, Josh was the one going on and on about how I was 'so annoying'. To this day we have a love hate relationship. We love to hate on each other, but underneath all the hate is love. Pretty redundant I'm aware.

Mrs. Friar was always welcoming and would consistently invite me over when Josh said I couldn't come. She always told me how she couldn't wait until I got older, she was set on the fact that her son and I would date. How she'd teach me how to make her peanut butter fudge and she'd take me shopping when my mom was comfortable with it. Her plan for my future was set in stone according to her. She reminds me a lot of Lucas' aunt, vibrant and full of life. Emerald orbs so inviting that it's hard not to be drawn in. Or I guess it would be Lucas' aunt reminds me a lot of his mother.

His father was the replica of Lucas, aside from the eyes. Which comes as no surprise seeing as Lucas' features are so distinct. Sharp jawline and sandy blonde hair, almost a similar build. His father was always working, but had a strict rule that at 8 o'clock he was done and spent some time with his son. I'm not even sure what it is he did, but since they practically lived in a mansion I'm assuming it paid well that and since Mrs. Friar was a stay at home momma.

Surprisingly I remember a lot from that part of my life. Throwing myself off the couch and out of my nostalgia, I tiptoe back to the bedroom. Not like it would be a big deal if I walked flat foot he's a hard sleeper. I've been replaced which isn't a huge shocker, I've been reminiscing and on the phone with my sister for over an hour.

Deciding to skip church this morning, I'll let him sleep in before I have to go to work. Shutting the door behind me, my stomach makes the most embarrassing noise ever. Luckily no one heard that, sauntering into the kitchen I smile proudly that I was able to go to the grocery store yesterday. I was running around like a mad woman but I got the job done and now I'm thankful because it's… BREAKFAST QUESADILLA TIME!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Who was he?"

I knew this was coming, I knew that Lucas was going to ask so don't question as to why I'm choking on air right now. He couldn't have at least waited until I finished breakfast? It's food. Always interrupting food time. "I don't know who he is Lucas." Truth, "Brown hair. And really-"Gulping I try to remain calm but the eyes from my dream flash into my mind. "And really cold brown eyes. I'm not sure if that's normal or if it was because he was drunk."

"That's probably the most common description." Running his hands through his hair, I can tell he's frustrated. Dropping my head, I avoid eye contact. It wasn't like I was focused on his looks I was trying to get the H-E-Double hockey sticks out of there. His fingertips gently grasp my chin so I can make eye contact. A small gentle smile on his lips has my insides fluttering. "Please understand, I'm not mad at you. Is there anything else about him? Did you see him earlier that night talking to someone?"

Nibbling at my lip, I contemplate telling him about the menacing look that graced Missy's features after those events had unfolded. "He was almost the same height as you and wore a leather jacket." Oh God, tell him Riley! Missy doesn't deserve protection especially if this was her idea. Okay, let's tweak the truth. Forgive me Jesus, "I saw him talking to Missy before-"

"MISSY?!" Okay so he's jumping to conclusions. The same conclusion I jumped on after seeing the evil glint in her eyes. As he stood, the chair he was sitting in was thrown back. "MISSY!" And his hands are turning white, luckily he releases his fist and runs his fingers through his hair. "Be honest with me sweet cheeks." I give a hum of acknowledgement again not looking at him directly in the eyes, and he seems disappointed. But he's freaking scary when he's angry like HULK! Only less green and unfortunately no Avengers. Hello, Chris Evans. "Do you think Missy had something to do with this?"

I do but I can't just throw out accusations without proof. A scary look isn't proof, that's just her natural face. "I don't have any proof, but I wouldn't necessarily put it past her."

"Son of a bitch." He mutters under his breath. Shouldn't it be 'daughter' not 'son'? Just me? "I can't outright ask her, if she is part of what happened to you she isn't going to give anything away and if she does say anything she will give us false information." And now a bite of my quesadilla. As I'm chewing I shift my gaze to Lucas who's glancing at me thoroughly amused. "Really?"

"Dude. Food." And that should explain everything. Dusting off my hands and gesturing for him to sit, he does after picking up his chair. "I'm fine. If I see him again I'll let you know but the odds of finding this guy are like 1 in what 200 people that were there? Maybe more?" He's about to say something else but I cut him off, "I know he doesn't deserve to get away with what he did. I agree with you wholeheartedly there but the only person that could be affiliated with him is Missy-Charlie." Lucas furrows his brows, a questioning glint in his eyes. "If Missy knew him do you think Charlie would?"

Shrugging to himself, he starts to play with my fingers. "I can talk to him and see if he knows. I'll play it off as if he looks familiar to me and I'm curious."

"What if he doesn't say anything?"

His lips grace each knuckle, then turning my hand over he kisses my palm. This guy. "I won't tell him anything if that's what you're getting at. If I can tell he's lying about knowing something I'll use a little friendly persuasion."

"Friendly persuasion my ass." Tossing his head back he begins to laugh. If I had brushed my teeth I'd kiss him, and just kiss the crap out of him. "I'm serious."

Releasing my hand from his grasp, he brings his arms up to flex those God like muscles of his. Why? Why must he? "Then what's the point of working out? You know other than to look this good?"

"Look good?" Tilting my head to the side I control the drool that threatens to fall out of my mouth as I scan his gorgeous abs. Did someone take a chisel to his stomach? "Where?"

Immediately I'm out of my seat and being chased around the living room, a high pitched squeal escapes me now that the only thing separating us is the coffee table. "Take it back Ms. Matthews and your punishment won't be as bad."

"Fine I take back my very factual statement." Lucas playfully growls, stepping onto the table he tackles me into the couch. I squeal and squirm underneath this man while he tickles me. "Please." I breathe out while trying to control my laughter.

His lips press against my ear, "Take it back princess." And that's when things come to a complete halt. The tickling stops, my squirming ceases. His head pulls back just slightly, just enough to look into my eyes. "You're so beautiful Riley." Lips colliding with mine in a fervent manner. Arms snaking around his neck as our mouths move in sync with one another. I can feel the hesitance when he moves his hands towards my hips. Almost as if second guessing himself he runs his fingers through my hair instead. Tongue brushing against my bottom lip, I accept the offer eagerly.

High as a kite. That's how I'm feeling right now, Lucas is incredible. "We have to stop." He breaths before kissing me again.

My hands unwrap from his neck and I feel down his chest, gently pushing him away because he's right. If we let things go too far it will only become more tempting. We're two 17 year olds alone in my place, so that should explain everything. "You're amazing sweet cheeks. You really are." One more peck and he's crawling off.

I open my mouth to reply but I'm cut off with my phone ringing. Glancing at the kitchen clock it isn't even 11 yet, so it can't be work. "Unknown number." Sliding my thumb across the screen, I feel a pair of strong hands grip my hips. "Hello?"

"Riley, hi pumpkin!"

"DADDY!" Bouncing on my toes, Lucas starts to laugh. My hand collides with his mouth to keep him quiet, that wouldn't sound good. "How are y'all? How's the mission trip? The kids? Tell me everything!"

Slight shuffling in the background, and a bunch of scratching noise. Clearly the signal isn't great. "We're doing wonderful pumpkin. But we miss you and Aug a lot. We've tried calling a few times but got your voicemail."

"That's weird, I didn't get a phone call." Stupid technology, it's supposed to make things easier. "Tell me about the kids."

He sighs, clearly happy. I'm so glad they're doing this for themselves. "They're so great Riles. So eager to learn and oh my goodness you should have seen how excited they were when we gave them their bibles. Riles they cried, a handful of them cried and it was the most incredible thing I've seen. Your mother helps out at the medical unit while I'm teaching. We're in the process of finishing a second well."

"Wow, 2 wells in two weeks that's so great."

"Yeah, they don't have to walk miles to get some water now. We've built one about a quarter mile from the village and one on the opposite side. We're moving camps tomorrow." Putting the phone on speaker I take a seat on the couch. Lucas joins me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Maybe you can go on the next mission trip, it's so fulfilling."

"School." I answer for him with a slight laugh.

"Oh it's just a month on average." Lucas tenses beside me, "anyways how are you and Aug?"

"We're great dad. Aug has been doing great in school he's with grandma and grandpa right now. I'm great, like really great." Leaning over I peck his cheek. I've never seen him smile so wide… ever. He's freaking beaming.

"Give Aug lots of love. Your mom says she loves you very much and we miss you. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"I love you dad, be safe." He replies with an 'always pumpkin' and hangs up the phone. I feel relieved now that I've heard from them. I've talked to our youth minister and he's assured me that everyone was safe but I'm a lot more at ease now. "I have to get ready for work."

Immediately his lip turns into a pout. "Stay home, call in sick and I'll pay you."

Tapping my pointer finger on my chin as if I'm actually pondering it, my mouth curves into a smile. "I'd rather wait as long as possible before I turn into a prostitute. Thank you though for the offer, at least I have a backup career."

Me, I'm cracking up. Because that was funny, he'd be paying me for my time…I mean it's funny. Right? Lucas however is gritting his teeth. "That's not funny." Telling him over and over again that it is, does nothing to change his mind. Gripping my hips he pulls me into his lap, his green eyes boring into mine. "As long as I'm around you'll be taken care of Riley."

Furrowing my brows, I feel my head tilting to the side. "Lucas I was just kidding." I whisper and cup his face, I'm acting like I've been doing this for years. As if we've been together for years. Hell I don't even know if we're together now. I don't even know what to say to him taking care of me. His eyes have softened slightly but I know he wants me to say more, I'm thinking he wants me to comment on that last part. "That's really sweet that you want to take care of me but I'm not your responsibility."

"I want you to be. I want to take care of you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **A little filler chapter with a lot of adorable RUCAS/LILEY moments because they're adorbs.**

 **Can you tell I was hungry while writing this chapter?**

 **Because… food.**

 **ILY!**


	31. Chapter 31-Coffee Cake Listening Ears

After Lucas said he wanted to take care of me, I was pretty much flabbergasted. So I laughed nervously and fell off of his lap. Because you know, I'm awkward. When I finally finished eating I got myself ready for work and he walked me to Topanga's. I offered him some free sweets but he said he had some things to discuss with his uncle. I wonder what 'things' they're always 'discussing'. I'm nosey, what can I say. He did promise me he'd pick up Auggie and he'd have dinner ready. When I told him Maya was staying over tonight he pouted for a good while but we negotiated that he'd leave at eleven. My original offer was 9. He's a good negotiator. Or I'm just really crappy, I'll owe it up to both of those ideas.

It is really slow at work today. "Hey chica."

Turning around from the register one of my best friends is practically leaning over the edge to get to me. "Hey D." Throwing my arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Food and gossip. I've got cash and you've got time seeing as it's deader than a graveyard in here." After laughing at her analogy she demands I make her an espresso and get some lemon cake. "I'll be at the booth over there come join me whenever you're done."

"Alright." Plate in one hand and cup in the other I slide into the seat across from my ecstatic friend. "So what's the gossip you were talking about?" Just because I don't spread gossip doesn't mean I don't like hearing it. I like to be in the know and Darby being a cheerleader means I'm always in the know. Lucky me.

Smiling to herself she takes a bite and offers me her fork to share, "Well first your date. Maya told me all about it and holy hell that was the cutest and most romantic thing I've ever heard." Of course Maya told her. "He's so sweet and so in love with you it's ridiculous."

"OKAY!" Holding my hands out in surrender I give her a small smile, "He doesn't love me. Likes me, yes. I believe that much. But love, that's a fabrication."

She laughs and takes a drink, "Sell that shit somewhere else because I ain't buying it." Ain't, ain't a word Darby! "You're just blind as a bat with glaucoma."

Taking another bite of lemon cake I finally set the fork down. "Alright whatever you say D. I really like him though, he was so sweet last night. Things weren't weird with us like I was afraid of. We still joked and teased but balanced it out with romance. I'm in a fairy tale." I joke and look at her grimacing face. She's not huge on romance, her romance is getting out of sweatpants. Not a typical cheerleader if I do say so myself. "Now you said my date was first, what's the second piece of gossip?"

"Charlie and Missy broke up."

"HOLY HELL!" I'm choking on air. Holy crap. Darby starts to pat my back as if something is actually caught in my throat. Oh my God! "Spill everything." I breathe out. Not that I care that he's single but this is an interesting piece of news and secretly something I wished would have happened years ago.

Darby laughs and sits back down in the booth. She seems to be contemplating what I'm saying as I take a drink of my water, "Why do you care so much? Do you still like Charlie?"

Spewing water everywhere and all over her, I start to laugh. "Okay first off, I'm so sorry." Handing her a few napkins she just dries her face and gives me a glare. "Your food is on the house." And now she's happy again, because food. That's seriously the answer to everything. "And to answer your question. No. Lucas has successfully invaded my thoughts. I don't want Charlie, I just find that insane they've been together for so long. They were fine on Friday."

"I'm sure you know about that cake incident." She quips with the arch of her brow, knowing full and well it involved me directly. "Well apparently that started the argument. She did it on purpose." Yeah I knew that, everyone did but I didn't want to make a bigger scene than we already had. "Her and Charlie were kicked out of class because he wouldn't quit arguing with her. Apparently saying what she did was wrong and how he's sick of the way she treats you." I'm sure the look on my face is plenty shock enough. "Anyways, it didn't become Facebook official until this morning but who knows when it actually happened. Can you believe it? It took 3 years but he finally grew a pair of balls."

He defended me. Charlie, for the first time in 3 years was defending me? What the hell? "That's definitely surprising. I'd hate to be the cause of their break up though."

Shrugging she offers me a bite. "I wouldn't worry about it. You have your own guy now who would do anything for you."

Playing with the hem of my flannel I try to hide my smile, "I uh-He wouldn't-"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" We both start laughing at her little outburst. I love her, "You don't see the way he looks at you Riley. I love you but you're incredibly oblivious and I know you two have only been on one date but that boy is wrapped around your pretty, dainty finger." I still don't look at her, what am I supposed to say to that. I'm tired of people rendering me speechless it gets old and fast. "Look just-don't let Charlie fool you. We've seen his character, and we've seen Lucas'."

"Wh-What?" I barely make that out through my laughter, "Are you saying he didn't just break up with Missy because of me, but _for_ me?"

Hands up in surrender, but her smile says it all. That's what she thinks. "I have no proof either way."

The door jingled open and with reluctance I slid out of the booth, plastering on a bright smile to the new customer. "Hi welcome to- Charlie?"

What in the heck is he doing here? "Hey Riley."

"BYE RILEY!"

And Darby is gone. Get. To. Safety. Scurrying behind the security of the counter, I stand behind the register. Charlie's hair is all sorts of disheveled as if his fingers have become its new best friend. There are bags under his eyes, and he's clearly exhausted. "What are you doing here?" I question with a smile.

"Can I have some coffee?" Nodding my head I grab the biggest coffee cup available. Obviously he needs it. Sliding him the drink, I offer some cream and sugar to which he turns down. "Thanks Riles." We sit in silence for a little bit, I busy myself with cleaning off the countertops and avoiding his burning gaze.

I avoid it until I can't avoid it anymore. "Are you okay Charlie?"

"Depends on what all you've heard." He tries to joke but his humorless laugh does the exact opposite. "I'm assuming you mean in my breakup with Missy." Nodding my head lightly as if I'm afraid to startle him, I set down my towel so he knows I'm paying attention. "I'm okay. Not good, not bad but just okay. I mean we were together for 3 years, even though we weren't happy this last year it became almost-"

"Natural." I finish off for him, eyes widening with surprise. It became natural for me to like him too, so I understand the feeling. As time passes and things don't change you tend not to second guess anything. For me, liking Charlie was as sure as the grass is green and the sky is blue. I didn't question it, and looking back I wonder why. Why I had let myself fall into such a routine with this man who never saw me as anything but maybe a friend. I wonder if he's feeling the same. I can't help but be curious about a lot of things. The big one is to what made him decide to take the step to break out of routine.

"Routine." He says as if reading my thoughts. "That's another way of putting it."

"I won't ask you what happened." Though I really, really freaking want to. "But just know you'll have someone to talk to if and when you need it."

Shoulders shaking from the muffled, unamused laughter. "What, you aren't going to say-'Things will get easier' or, 'take it one day at a time' or even my personal favorite 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'?"

Smiling from ear to ear, "Those are great suggestions. But no, I won't tell you things will get easier because I only speak truth-as much as possible. I've never even had a boyfriend so I don't know when things will get easier for you. Taking one day at a time is what you do anyways, seems pretty redundant to basically tell you to get up in the morning, because here you are." Shaking his head disbelievingly I continue, "As for the fish in the sea- we aren't fish and we aren't in the sea. There are more women out there and you'll find someone, someday. Or at least I hope you will, but right now you don't need to be thinking about other fish. You've been in a relationship your entire high school career, be single."

It takes him minutes to reply, just processing my words. I did give him a mouthful after all, and he already had a lot on his mind which was evident from the look in his eyes. "It amazes me still after years of knowing one another that I still cannot predict what you're going to say. So literal."

"Sometimes that's the way you need to look at things." Sitting on the single stool behind the counter, I sit in front of him after pouring him more coffee.

Nodding his head, fingertip tracing the round 'O' of the cup. "Yes but when emotions are involved you can't always be literal."

"I guess that's true, but I've had it easy." I don't have and have never had a hard life. I can't possibly relate to others but I can always offer comfort. Which is surprisingly what I'm doing now, even though I am not outright saying it.

Taking off that damn letterman, he tosses it across the bar. "So you think I should stay single?"

Shrugging, I ponder on his question. "I can't necessarily say that. It's completely up to you but I suggest no rebounds. Again, I've never been in a relationship but from what I do know it's hard to break out of the 'we' aspect and only become a 'you'. Be selfish, get drunk and party if you so choose but don't drive." We both laugh and I actually see his genuine smile.

Standing off the stool, I help the next couple that comes in with a smile. Serving them their drinks, they take a seat in the back. Ah young love. Why do I sound like an old woman today? "I broke up with her. Despite what she's going to tell everyone."

Washing some cups I give him a passing glance. Dull eyes watching my movement, "Does it matter?"

"To my pride."

Smiling softly I grab a clean towel and dry the cup, "Pride leads to disgrace, but with humility comes wisdom." I can see him rolling his eyes but I don't acknowledge it, "Either way you two aren't together anymore. The longer it's dwelled upon the longer you'll be hurting. Right?" He doesn't have to answer, because I know the truth. When bad things happen, people want to run away-to hide from them and hope everyone else will drop it as well.

Another hour has passed, I help customers with a smile and serve them what they ordered. Charlie sits in the same spot, I'll fill up his cup whenever it is half full-because I'm optimistic, and he'd stay silent. Offering a small smile as a thank you. I only have 30 minutes left in my shift and I haven't baked at all. I was planning on making some peanut butter fudge for Lucas but when it had slowed down enough to sneak away I ended up having visitors. "Are you okay though?" Tilting my head to the side, I know my face is basically asking what he's talking about. "Lucas left late last night, saying you needed him. Were you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was fine, just a vivid nightmare. And Lucas is-"

"Protective." His lips twitch to smirk remembering our conversation between him being protective and possessive. "Ever since that party, he's been staying with you on the nights when he's not at home? Right?" Not knowing how to answer that question I stay silent. I don't know if he's just observant or if he's trying to hint at something. Does he know what happened to me? And I thought Lucas was better at sneaking out then that.

"We haven't done anything, if that's what you're hinting at."

"Don't get defensive, I know you better than that." Well that's a relief, "but I know something happened at that party. I didn't want to ask you about it because you seemed really freaked out. Plus you know Lucas is always around so it isn't like I would have gotten the chance. Plus I realized I didn't have your number or I would have-

"Okay." I laugh.

"Sorry, I um-anyways I saw you running and you had this terrified look on your face. What happened?" Twice in one day. I don't want to tell him, so I keep my mouth shut. This isn't a conversation I'd like to discuss period, let alone over tea and cookies. "I can guess, but I hate assumptions."

"Well you may have to deal with assumptions." Because that's the only way you'll find out anything.

"Suspicion confirmed." He whispers to himself. Be kind, be kind. He's only trying to help, though he isn't. Sometimes people don't understand when they're stepping over boundaries. "Who?" Voice firm and he's trying to make it clear that he doesn't want any argument. He wants an answer and he wants it now.

"Trust me, if I knew then Lucas would have handled him already."

I think this is a distraction for him especially when he says, "I'll figure it out. I'll find out who it is." Join the club detective. It's pretty exclusive. Taking off my apron I hang it up on the coat rack behind me. "I'm assuming Lucas has a description."

Seriously, he's acting like Sherlock. Letting my elbows rest on the wood, I pour him one last cup. "Don't use my problems to escape yours or you won't ever heal."

Staring at me directly in the eyes, the pools of blue seem to have brightened since coming here. The coffee is doing him some good. "You come first."

Blinking several times, shocked by his blunt honesty I hesitantly step around the corner and give him a hug. "I'm not your responsibility Charlie. I'm fine, focus on yourself." Stepping away and giving him as much a smile as I can muster, "Good night."

"Riley." Turning around slowly, I wish I could just walk out but he needs a friend. "I didn't pay for the coffee." Okay good no more awkward conversations. After telling him over and over again that it was on the house and explaining to Kylie to not take his money I left.

Time to go home and start laundry, see my brother and… food.

Oh and that Lucas character.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

As soon as I walk into the apartment the smell of lemon and fish hits my nostrils. And it isn't as gross as it sounds, I love seafood. Again, Auggie is in the kitchen helping Lucas make dinner-the laundry is sorted and waiting for me to stick it into the washing machine. Closing the door quietly, setting my keys in the bowl and watching them with my arms folded. I honestly couldn't have feelings for a better man, putting past pranks aside of course.

Auggie is beaming and I only wish that Josh could spend some time with him too. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Josh and Maya but you know, anything for Auggie. Things haven't really changed for Maya and myself because she along with myself has made her a constant presence in my life. Even if she isn't there when I go to sleep she's there when I wake up and quite frankly we wouldn't have it any other way. Even if we go some time without seeing one another-we're always a phone call away. "Hi bubba."

"RILEY!" A body colliding into mine catches me by surprise even though I saw him coming. Kissing the top of his head, I squeeze him like my life depended on it. "Lucas said mom and dad called."

Agreeing with a smile that is never wasted when he's around, "yes. Dad did, mom was working at the medical center. But they're safe and have built two wells now. They love you and miss you very much."

"I miss them too, but I'm having a lot of fun without them here." Well, at least he's honest. "OH! Lucas and I made salmon and shrimp with asparagus and mashed potatoes for dinner."

Since when did our home become a 5 star restaurant? "That sounds delicious."

And the fact I'm drooling should make it obvious that I'm not lying. "Hey Aug, mind if I get a hug?"

Nodding, Auggie runs off to I don't know where and I'm embraced by Lucas seconds later. Arms tightly wound around my waist while he buries his face in the crook of my neck. A light peck to my neck sends shivers that I couldn't hide if I wanted to. "I missed you today."

My left hand cups his cheek that has a little stubble. "Shocker: I missed you too."

Growling playfully he pecks my cheek. "You don't have to pretend princess." I'm about to scoff but his lips are on mine and pulling away before it's even been processed through my mind, "Just a quick one before Auggie comes back."

Thankfully my brother was nowhere to be seen, "Thank you for cooking dinner. Smells delicious."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Arching my left brow I start to smile, "Well don't you just have all the words. Oh!" Stepping out of his arm I saunter into the kitchen, "You will never believe who stopped by the bakery today!"

"Charlie."

"Okay so you can guess." Turning away from the refrigerator while he's laughing I cock my head to the side, "How did you know that?"

Taking him in from head to toe, I can't help but check him out. Black button up, the top few buttons undone, and blue jeans that hang low on his hips. Yummy, "Well if it were anyone else it wouldn't be a big deal." Auggie comes back into the kitchen and sits at his spot while we make plates, "What'd he want anyways?"

I can tell he doesn't like him randomly showing up but he can get over that. "He just needed someone to talk to. Him and Missy broke up." A glass fell from his hand, luckily it landed on the countertop and didn't shatter. Fists clenching, teeth gritting… this isn't going to be good. "Auggie here take your plate and go to your room and watch TV."

"ALRIGHT!" Okay good, innocence. It always comes out to play in the perfect time.

As soon as I heard the bedroom door close, I cup Lucas' cheeks. "What's going on with you?"

His hands hold over mine, keeping them in place on his face like I'd pull them away. "Why did he break up with her? Did he say?"

His words almost urgent, "He didn't say. What's wrong with you?"

Lips collide onto mine, one arm pulling me into his chest. Fingers tangling into my hair, this isn't like our other kisses, this is crucial… needy and possessive. I can hardly keep up, nipping and biting at my lips. Despite the large difference between our sweet passionate kisses and this one, I still feel the immense amount of nerves and butterflies. He's wanting to tell me something through this kiss and I'm not sure what, placing my hands on his chest I slowly pull away. My lips I'm sure are matching his, swollen and red. "Lucas." I whisper and brush my fingertips against his sharp jawline. "What's going on?"

Resting his forehead against mine he sighs and pecks my nose, still not saying anything. So I do what I'm supposed to do, hold him and comfort him. He's incredibly worked up for whatever reason and I don't like it. Taking his hand in mine I pull him towards the dining room chair and sit him down. His emeralds filled with concern and worry. I have to ask myself, why? He hates Missy and doesn't really get along with his cousin. Maybe he secretly cared. Setting a plate in front of him and passing him a glass of tea I join him at the table. Eating in silence, I glance at him when I feel him staring at me. Not with the normal glint in his eyes that I can't decipher. No this look, it tears me up inside and he can't mask it.

It's as if all hope is gone.

"I won't ask anymore. But if and when you're ready to talk I'm here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**

 **GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M FEELING A DOUBLE UPDATE! It won't be till later tonight but I think I'm feeling it!**


	32. Chapter 32-FaceTime and Hoodies

**A/N: Okay first off thank you all so much for the birthday wishes you're all fantastic! Secondly, I got a review basically saying that because I get so many reviews that theirs wouldn't matter. Please, please for me understand your words matter! I receive an e-mail and read every review I get whether it be negative or positive. Your reviews do matter, and if I could i'd respond to all of them individually but there's no way for me to do that on this site. Thank you for reading everyone.**

There's been a lot going on today. I'm not quite sure how to handle all these different situations. First there's the whole Lucas and Charlie playing detective to search for someone they aren't going to find. I've somewhat accepted that, I'm just a little more on my toes now. Hopefully I won't have any more nightmares, I've had someone sleeping with me every night so far and I'll keep it that way for a good while. I don't want to deal with that nightmare again, that was the exact definition of a nightmare. Plus those boys have other stuff going on, they don't need to worry about me.

Secondly, there's Charlie. I have no right and simply shouldn't get involved. I know that, but I have a bad habit of meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. What movie is that from? Anyways, he's used me before not just as a boost to his ego but to make Missy jealous. The difference between 8th grade Riley and Riley 2 months ago compared to the present Riley is I no longer have feelings for Charlie. This time I won't fall for those eyes, just because I don't like him doesn't mean he doesn't have beautiful eyes. However I'm more partial to green myself – a recent discovery. And just because I don't have feelings for him anymore doesn't mean that I can't help him through this tough time.

I meant what I said earlier. He needs to stay single. He needs to figure out who he is without a relationship title.

Now my third situation of the day, Lucas. This seems to be the most troubling topic of today. He seemingly closed himself off. As soon as I mentioned the split between his cousin and ex he did a complete 180. No longer was he playful, and smirking – not even his 'I'm Lucas Friar and I'm an ass' smirk. Now he was in complete thought, staring at me for minutes on end and I've let him. I'm not quite sure why, because it's made me uncomfortable. I was pretty much fidgeting in my seat. So now it is 8:30, Auggie retired to his room complaining of a headache which sucked I was hoping he could help ease the tension in the room.

Maya would be here soon, but Lucas showed no signs of leaving. And I didn't have the heart to ask him to. On average, Lucas is a very touchy feely person as everyone is aware. But tonight seems worse than normal. Always gripping my hand, hugging me from behind as I did the dishes, random pecks against my cheek or forehead and if I didn't know he was so upset I'd relish in it. But again, I have no idea why he's upset. "Sweet cheeks." Solemn words, mostly because I just watched him check the time. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Setting the popcorn down and pausing the movie, I lean against him on the couch. Opening my mouth but instantly closing it. I told him I wouldn't ask again… at least not tonight. I didn't want him to think that I didn't care because I didn't ask. Because I do, "I don't like seeing you sad." Technically I'm not asking, but maybe he'll fill me in. "You're never sad. You've always got a smile on your face."

Nose nuzzling into my neck makes me giggle. It tickles damn it. "Please sweet cheeks."

"HONEY I'M HOME!" The door closing behind her. Hey I'm impressed she even used the door, kudos. Her icy orbs take in the scene before her. Lucas obviously upset, resting his head on my shoulder – face into my neck and my legs draping over his lap. "Did I interrupt something?"

Shaking my head, I give her a small smile. Immediately she knows that something is off. "Aug is asleep so keep your volume to a lower level peaches." Giving me a small wink she saunters down the hallway mumbling something about being 'so cute'.

"Too late?"

Giving him a small kiss, he sighs against my lips. "For tonight, yes. But tomorrow, you can stay and hopefully you'll want to talk?"

Nodding his head, he gently places my legs back on the floor. Intertwining our fingers I escort him to the door. Lips press against mine in a soft yet earth shattering kiss, his hand cupping my cheek – tilting his head to the side to deepen it. I can't believe this is real, Lucas Friar is kissing me. The school's hottest guy, and apparently 'bad boy' though there isn't a bad bone in his body. With reluctance he pulls away and I stifle my whine at the loss of contact. Kissing my forehead he pulls away entirely and steps outside the threshold still holding my hand in a vice grip. "Riley?"

"Lucas?" I mock his serious tone which gets out a grin. Even when he's trying entirely too hard to be serious his voice is so smooth and has me melting.

"You know I like you, I really care for you. You know that right?"

Eyes desperately pleading with me to see that what he's telling me is truth. Orbs urgently searching my face for a non-verbal sign. He won't need it. "You know that I like you right? And that I really care for you?" Flipping the question around on him, the grin turns into a large smile. Relief floods my body instantly loving the fact I was able to do that. And extremely at ease knowing he's leaving my house with a smile. Not as great as when he arrived but better than a few minutes ago.

"Would you like to go with me to the football game on Friday?"

"I'll have to check my calendar—"

He chuckles, virtually interrupting me. "I can't wait. I'll see you in the morning sweet cheeks. Sweet dreams."

Closing the door once he enters the elevator, locking it before I leave. As soon as I enter the bedroom, Maya's on my bed bouncing on her knees. "Second cutest couple I've ever seen."

Shaking my head from left to right, "Tie for first?"

"Deal." Sitting on the bed beside her, falling flat on my back. "So what was with the mood? I don't think I've ever seen him so down in the dumps."

She's already dressed in a pair of pajamas, to clarify _my_ pajamas. Her hair is up and on top of her head, no makeup and she still looks beautiful. Following her lead I climb out of bed, luckily I'm makeup free but I need to brush my teeth. "Can you FaceTime D and Smackle? I have some questions and this would be easier with all of us."

"Sure peaches." Grabbing my phone, then hers I watch as she dials Smackle and then on mine Darby while I brush my teeth. Pondering every single moment of today, there's just a lot that happened and I need my girls. As soon as I'm done, plopping on my bed they are arguing over Baby Daddy. Team Danny or Team Ben. It's a show we found on Netflix and started watching together.

TEAM DANNY! While Smackle and Darby are on Team Ben. No way, Danny has been obsessed with her for years. That man deserves a chance.

"Alright Riley, you called this meeting. Spill."

Smackle, always straight to the topic. Okay the major situation first, "Lucas was acting really weird today. Well – Okay he was fine whenever I came back from work but then it is like he flipped a switch."

Darby furrows her brows, and so does Maya. Smackle only blinks, her sign of thinking. D's frown immediately turns into a wide smile. "Riles tell me something babe, did you tell him about Charlie?"

"What about Charlie?" Maya and Smackle ask simultaneously.

"You two didn't know?" The arch of an eyebrow, I have mere seconds before I'm attacked. I don't want that to happen, "Missy and Charlie broke up." I muster out quickly before fists start flying. "Darby came to the shop today to tell me, and then Charlie showed up and hung out even after my shift was over."

"OH MY GOD!" Maya exclaims and sends me flying off the bed. "WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW TELLING ME!? AND D YOU ARE NO BETTER! YOU JUST WAIT D!" I think she broke my buttocks with that shove to the floor. After telling her to kindly 'shut the hell up' or she'd wake up Auggie, I hesitantly climb back into bed. Darby goes into a full explanation stating everything I already know because she told me. And then me having to repeat everything because Smackle could hardly hear anything. "So you told Lucas?"

"Well yeah, why is that bad?"

All of them drop their heads, even Smackle. Did I do something wrong? I must have if even Smackle is shunning me because of my social life. My best friend takes my hand and squeezes it, "technically no. But that's the reason he's upset."

Instantly frowning, I glance at my other two friends who are nodding in affirmation. "Why because Missy is hurting?"

Groan from Maya.

Groan from Darby.

Groan from Smackle.

"NO!" Smackle yells, shocking everyone. "Who have you had a crush on for years?" Charlie. "Who is newly single?" Charlie. "Do you understand what we're getting at?"

Nodding, and then retracting it by shaking my head. He couldn't – "No he knows I don't like him anymore. There's no way Lucas," I even start laughing. "You guys it seemed like he lost hope. Like someone blew out the flame to his candle. Why would he lose hope, he knows I don't like him?"

Now it's Darby's turn, it's like they take turns explaining things to me in a different way. I am extremely lucky to have patient friends. I don't mean to be oblivious but I just look at things objectively. For example, Lucas is… Lucas for the longest time I just knew he'd never be interested in me so that's a big reason why – at least I think that's a big reason why – I didn't notice his flirting or wrote it off as playful banter. "Babe, you've liked Charlie for years. Lucas is just now seeing that you like him since he just came back, even though we've all known it's been longer than what you're letting on. Even if you don't realize it. You've been on one date, you two aren't officially together."

"Even then," Maya interrupts, "You haven't told him you like him. At least I don't think so, you aren't super open with that. But Riles, he's worried about losing you to Charlie. He's thinking to himself that Charlie's had you for years, and Lucas is just now coming into the picture as more than a friend."

Pondering over everything they just said, it makes sense it really does. "But, Lucas is so confident."

"Negative." Smackle replied before pushing up her glasses, "He's just as insecure as the next person. Especially when it comes to you, he's always looking at you for approval. To make sure you're having fun and are happy. You just don't see it, and if I'm not mistaken that's the way he wants it."

"You aren't mistaken Smackle, if I heard you right." Darby jokes and all eyes are on me.

I don't know what they want me to say? "I don't feel for Charlie anymore. And if you all had been on the date I went on then you may not be feeling for your men anymore either."

"Then show Lucas." Maya adds with the wiggle of her brows. Immediately I roll my eyes, as suggestive as ever. "I know you're going to want to help Charlie through this break up because that's who you are. But don't give Lucas a reason to think there's something more going on. Clearly he's already insecure about it."

"And I don't want him to be. I want to tell him how he occupies a good portion of my thoughts and all. I've told him that I like him but I don't think he's quite understanding it. I guess we'll see. If it makes everyone in this conversation feel better… I told Charlie to stay single."

I don't miss the look of relief that's immediately covered by their expressionless mask as they take in everything. My friends have always listened first, despite the reaction Maya had about Charlie and Missy breaking up. But when it comes to me, they listen first and act later. They know I'm not great with emotions no matter how hard I try. It takes me a good while to figure them out. Apparently I liked Lucas longer than I realized, and I wasn't going to question them on it because that's true in a way. I enjoyed it when he hugged or held me, and if I truly wanted to I could have prevented his arm from being around my shoulder. I had fight in me to continue pushing it off but I didn't. Anyways you catch my drift, so instead of them saying anything to the previous statement they wait for me to continue. "I guess I kind of understand why he's worried. But, he has no reason to be." I point out and see the slow smirks forming, "I really do like Lucas. And I don't think I could give up his mouth honestly. Never kissed another dude but I don't need to, to know that his lips are like a drug."

"Like we said peaches, just don't give Lucas a reason to worry. Don't change the way things are now. You've always been cordial with Charlie and you don't have to stop. You two aren't in a relationship yet, not officially at least but don't add logs to his fire of insecurity of you leaving him for Charlie."

Nodding my head in understanding, I salute Darby and Smackle to lie on my bed. Hanging up face time I glance through my messages.

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
I'm home sweet cheeks. Text me if you aren't too sleepy.  
Sent: 8:43**

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
I know you aren't asleep yet. Maya wouldn't allow it.  
Sent: 9:02**

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
Insert sad face. Come on sweet cheeks, don't be mad at me.  
Sent: 9:15**

Wow had I been facetiming that long?

 **Hey Lucas, I was face timing D and Smackle. Sorry I didn't reply to you. I hope you're feeling better. Sweet dreams. XO Riley.**

Right as I'm about to press send Maya slaps my hand. "Change Riley to either 'sweet cheeks' or 'your sweet cheeks'."

"Really?" I ask with an arched brow. "It's so miniscule he'd hardly notice it."

Shaking her head she takes my phone away so I won't do anything hasty. "Trust me. Lucas will notice, he's very keen to details if you haven't discerned. And after today, when he's been feeling insecure it would mean the world to him."

Nodding in agreement, because with Lucas it's the little things I take my phone back.

 **Hey Lucas, I was face timing D and Smackle. Sorry I didn't reply to you. I hope you're feeling better. Sweet dreams. XO, your sweet cheeks.**

"And send."

"Good choice. Especially since he's the only one who calls you that." Though I agree with her statement I don't tell her that the real reason I typed in 'your sweet cheeks' was because I am his sweet cheeks. Except delete the 'sweet cheeks' part.

So I'm his.

Even though I'm still coming to terms with that. I have no idea how to be a girlfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Taking a shower, I only just now begin to process how this day is going to go. One of two ways, really great or really terrible. Either I'll be blamed for the breakup or Missy will be too distraught to point a finger at the moment. Sadly, I'm aware it will be the latter and she'll blame me for something that isn't even close to being my fault. I'll never for the life of me understand why people blame everyone else for their problems.

Taking responsibility for your life is the first step to living your life.

If that isn't already a famous quote it should be. Maya steps in the shower after me, doing my normal routine of face lotion and little makeup. And with some direction from Maya, I add some hair product in my hair for it to A. Not be frizzy. And B. To naturally curl. Next step, diffuser. My mind is still reeling over what today will bring. I'm hoping nothing, I'll just stick next to my friends and Lucas and hopefully no harm will come to me.

Maya's putting on her makeup by the time I'm done with my hair and stepping into my closet. "Clothes are already laid out for you."

Chuckling to myself I step out of my bathroom, "Mine or yours?"

"Your outfit, my clothes."

Fair enough. The weather is starting to turn slightly cooler now that it's getting towards the end of October. OH MY GOSH! HALLOWEEN! How on earth could I have forgotten? I'm a terrible 17 year old girl. So with a deep breath I decide to push that thought away. I'll google and pay a lot of shipping and handling cost to get a costume here the next day because yes, I do go trick or treating.

After putting on the black leggings, and black tank top there's a thin oversized grey sweater and as I put it on, the fabric hangs off my shoulder. This sweater is perfect I've decided, it will keep me warm but not make me sweat. Zipping up my ankle boots, I glance up towards my desk chair.

Faintly I hear the blow dryer turn on, but my gaze is fixated on the hoodie I had constantly worn. Looking back now, I can't even remember the last time I wore it. Fisting it in my hands I bring it up to my chest. The piece of fabric that had once brought me nothing but comfort has been rendered useless. Why, I don't know. How, I have no idea. Looking back, the first day I forgot to bring it was the first day I became Maya's Barbie doll. I had gotten physical attention from Lucas, which was nothing new but it was more… intimate. I'd also gotten noticed by Charlie, who 'hardly recognized me' despite the fact it was just clothes.

Did – Has Lucas Friar given me confidence?

The kind I've always wanted. The assurance I desired when I started working out, but never received from years of being secretly teased. As if I was that stupid to not notice the pointing fingers and whispers. I never let their words get to me, it only fueled my need to prove them wrong. I took their words as more of a challenge than anything. I continued to wear the hoodie despite the fact that I was by 'Hollywood Standards' attractive. I wasn't going to flaunt my body because I apparently had one.

I hid behind my hood.

I think that's why I don't wear it anymore.

I was sick of hiding away especially because a man named Lucas Friar wouldn't let me. At first it was just his presence around me, that's what brought me the initial unwanted attention. Now, the attention is somewhat wanted, as long as it is from him. So here I am, dropping my hoodie and trading it for form fitting jeans and… style.

All because I wanted to impress the man who I knew deep down didn't need all of this. He had previously mentioned that he always thought I looked 'hot' and 'great'. Though I'm not fully convinced, I truly believe he doesn't need me all dolled up. So I don't need to exchange my clothes for something more in style, I don't need to put on makeup or do my hair but I do. I could go back to my old ways, no makeup and my hair thrown around to pass off as somewhat decent. But I don't want to.

Standing here in the middle of my room, realization hits me.

I'm doing all of this for Lucas.

Draping my hoodie back against my chair, a sad smile approaches my lips. I'm taking a leap, officially acknowledging the fact that I don't need that hoodie to give me self-assurance and I shouldn't feel the need to hide away. It will always be there should I shy away again, but I surely hope I won't.

 **FryRuinerFriar.  
You're killing me Sweet Cheeks. Come see me.**

Giving my hoodie one last look, my ankle boots clack against the floor on the way towards my door to go see the man who gives me confidence.

No, he doesn't give me confidence. Lucas Friar _is_ my confidence.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _I failed! I failed at giving you a double update! In my defense lovelies, my kid fell asleep on me! Lol. I won't promise a double update today to make up for my failure yesterday but I will certainly try._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. Get ready for the next few chapters. Talk about a bumpy ride!_**


	33. Chapter 33-Can I Get Some Ice?

Walking into school this morning was weird to say the least. First, instead of Lucas throwing his arm around my shoulder he did something… different. His arm brushed against mine tentatively as if contemplating if he truly wanted to do this or if I'd run off like a baby deer who heard a twig snap. The skin of his fingers touch the back of my hand, smiling to myself I didn't say or do anything. But as soon as he saw the conniving smile he intertwined our fingers quickly and gripped tight. I know what you're thinking he's just holding my hand, what's the big deal? Big deal is, in school we don't hold hands. His arm is over my shoulder, this is more couple like which is I think how he wants it. It could just be my imagination running wild but I think he wants to make it clear that he's got an interest in me. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?"

Stepping inside the school I can't help but laugh, "You may or may not have mentioned that 6 times. But who am I to turn down a compliment?"

Chuckling to himself, he glances around the hallway. I was already there, all eyes are on us and I don't like it. Immediately I try to loosen my grip on his hand, but he won't allow that. "Don't." Glancing up at Lucas he's smiling down at me almost reassuringly, "Hold onto me Riles."

"Okay let's go find my locker so I can bury my face inside." Nodding in agreement we saunter down the hallway. All the girls are looking at me with one of two emotions, and let me just say this is so cliché. About one fourth of the female population in this school are looking at me with sneering looks, not jealousy but I can't quite place the emotion. The rest are jealous. Obviously, from the eyes checking him out and then finding my hand attached to his. I just keep telling myself not to worry about it. Walking towards my locker all my friends are already there.

But they are glaring at my locker while Maya is scrubbing it? What the hell? "What's going on?" Lucas asks, obviously as confused as I. As soon as they hear his smooth tenor voice Maya's arms fly up and cover my locker. Okay I'm officially confused.

"Peaches?"

"I GOT IT! I GOT THE ALCOHOL!"

Farkle's eyes widen immediately seeing me, when I'm about to lay into him about drinking I see the cleaning alcohol in his hand with a sponge in the other. "Someone, explain." My eyes immediately shift to Darby, all I have to say is her name one time and she'll explode. "D?"

Dropping her shoulders in a defeated manner, letting out a sigh as if I just tortured her to death she glances at me. "Someone vandalized your locker."

Lucas instantly let go of my hand and lifted Maya off the ground and out of the way while everyone snickers. Poor peaches tried to put up a fight to hide it from me but Lucas isn't human. Robot number 3. The word 'SLUT' is written across the stainless steel in black sharpie I'm assuming. Emerald orbs flash to me instantly like he thinks I'd be bothered. Shaking my head from left to right, it's my turn to let out a sigh. Completely exasperated. "Only one person could come up with something so unoriginal and it still not make sense." Taking the alcohol in one hand and the sponge in the other from a shocked Farkle I pour it onto the rough green side, and step up to my locker. "Let me." Lucas insists.

I simply tell him 'no'. "I want to do this. This will only prove that their words don't bother me." Standing on my tip toes I peck his cheek. I feel the flood of warmth against my lips before pulling away.

"You don't believe that do you?" Of course I'm not a slut, it's just petty girls who have nothing else to do with their time then throw insults at others.

Using my hips to bump him out of the way I instantly disagree. "Of course not. In my entire high school… in my entire life I've never had a boyfriend. I've kissed one guy. So this statement along with unoriginal is completely false. And the only people's opinions that matter to me are standing around me and they all know the truth."

Everyone stays quiet until I finish the letter 'T'. Immediately I am bombarded with hugs, as I begin to laugh I realize how true my words are. The only opinions that matter to me are my friends who know better than petty verbal bullying. I just don't know how many more ways I can tell people that I'm not a slut. I pretty much announced to the whole cafeteria that I was as virgin as virgin mobile. I believe those were my exact words. "NIECE!"

Uh oh. Watching Josh turn the corner with a multitude of people hanging off of me like a koala he shakes his head. This isn't completely abnormal for him so it's something he doesn't even acknowledge. "Hello!" I wave with a grin.

"Do you know who did that to your locker?"

Yes. "No." Okay to be fair, I don't really know for certain. I can assume since someone with little wit and originality had to come up with that.

"Yes you do."

"Psh, no!" I retort. My friends slowly fall off of me except, YOU GUESSED IT! Lucas. His arms wrap around my waist, his chest pressed against my back and his chin on my shoulder. Dude, seriously just make it official already. Is that too soon after only being on one date? "Besides it's no big deal. I don't care about something as stupid as that."

Maya walks towards Josh and cups his face whispering words I highly doubt I want to hear. "You're so amazing Riley." I shiver from the hot breath fanning against my ear. Lips touching my cheek and then again but closer to my lips.

"Way to show people you aren't a slut babe." Darby jokes and gives a playful wink. "Might as well just kiss."

"I like that idea." Spinning me around in his arms, I'm expecting him to collide our lips together. But no, he's gentle and caring, lovingly caressing my lips and leaving butterflies in his wake. But most importantly he's too damn quick. Pulling away, I hear a series of awe's from behind me. I just bury my face into Lucas' chest to hide the blush. Mostly from Lucas himself.

All my friends take their leave, going separate directions with their significant others. This is weird I don't think we've all been interested in someone at the same time and it actually work out in our favor. Granted I'm not officially with the man I have my eye on, but all in due time. At least I hope, since I'm not the one to make a move… obviously.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Lucas' grip around my arm tightens substantially and even I can hear the rough growl emitted from his chest. Since when did he become a dog? Laughing at my own joke, I manage to crane my neck around to see Missy stopping a foot away from me. Despite the heavy amounts of makeup, it was obvious she had been crying and a part of me felt bad for her. But then I'm like, she's been pretty terrible to me though I've never understood why. "Leave Missy." Glancing up at him, his jaw is clenched and eyes are menacing. "Now."

"NO!" Shivering from the excessive shriek I manage to pry myself out of Lucas' embrace. "SHE RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH CHARLIE!"

Whoa! Back up! Reverse! Rewind! Time travel. Her friends behind her nodding along because they don't have minds of their own. She was now attracting a crowd and to be honest I'm quite sick of being part of the gossip for the week. "I didn't do anything. Whatever transpired between you and Charlie happened because of you and Charlie. I don't like Charlie anymore, even when I did I never made a move to take him away from you." Gripping Lucas' hand tight, my next words are pretty much mumbled. "I like Lucas."

I don't have to see him to know he's got a million dollar smile on his face. I practically heard his lips turn up. "Well isn't that sweet." It was until you ruined it. "You are such a slut! You can't just have one, you have to have both you little whore!"

"HEY!" Lucas stands in front of me protectively, as if that will prevent the vicious words that again do absolutely nothing to me. "Watch your mouth! She is anything but that! Riley didn't do a damn thing to yours and Charlie's relationship, back the hell off."

Missy actually takes a step closer to Lucas, and I see her fists clench. "DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU! USING ME TO GET OVER YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE MOOD SWING!"

That. Is. Enough. I can practically feel the hurt radiating off of him. She may not realize it but his 'mood swing' was his parents dying. Stepping in front of Lucas, I push… yes PUSH Missy back. "Shut. UP! You have NO idea what he's been through yet he is still kind and compassionate!" She makes a move to interrupt me but I cut her off, "I AM NOT FINISHED! You have done so much crap to me Missy and I don't care but the minute you start attacking people that I care about is the minute I get involved. Lucas is a lot of things, trust me he pranked me for years but at least he has empathy! At least he has a heart and feels bad for what he did to you even though he did what any guy his age would!" Tears start to gather in my eyes and I'm not quite sure why. Her façade is slowly breaking no matter how quickly she tries to regain it. "He didn't want to tell me about what happened between you two because he was ashamed of what he did and he has no reason to be! But he is because he has a conscience unlike YOU!"

"You had someone pants me in front of the entire school during the tenth grade talent show!" I take a step forward. "You would randomly spill your lunch on me!" And another. "Push me over any chance you got." And another. "Constantly glaring as if I did something wrong!" I'm toe to toe with her now and I couldn't control my mouth even if I tried. "You practically hired someone to molest me in the bathroom at a party. SO YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE OTHERS! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHO HAS DONE RIGHT AND WHO HAS DONE WRONG! NO ONE DOES!"

Inhaling deeply, no doubt my face red with both frustration, anger and years of pinned up emotions. "Take responsibility, instead of blaming me for something that I didn't do. I like Lucas, I don't want Charlie. I'm his friend and that's all. So stay away from me and stay the hell away from my friends."

Before I take a step back, I feel the sting of a slap against my face. Everyone is shell shocked and I say everyone because we've gathered a crowd which doesn't surprise me. It isn't like we were keeping this to ourselves. Missy moves to slap me again but Lucas takes her hands and forcefully puts them behind her back. "Truth hurts." I spit out.

"Like that slap?" She retorts with an arched brow and smirk.

My hand still cups my cheek, the red hot burning pain has yet to die down. "Just goes to show how low you are." Glancing towards the crowd Charlie stands out. Eyes only on me, "You happy Charlie? Was this what you wanted?" I don't even know what I mean by that. I just know he's the common denominator in all of this. Walking towards me he simply shakes his head while I force my tears back.

"I never wanted you to get hurt." He whispers for my ears only and tries to remove my hand from my cheek. But somehow this helps, I don't know if it's the pressure from my hand or the fact it's blocking the wind.

"DO NOT touch her." Lucas spews through gritted teeth. "WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL THE DAMN TEACHERS!?" He yells while trying to contain a still fighting Missy. I shouldn't say trying because he's doing a tremendous job.

That's when something akin to realization glistens in his eye. Turning to face his now ex-girlfriend his eyes glaring. "Did she say you hired someone to molest her in the bathroom?" Eyes to me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" I don't flinch or move or even process anything.

"DO NOT YELL AT HER!" Lucas shouts at the top of his lungs. By the look in his eyes I'm positive he wants to come to me but he doesn't want to let the she devil go.

Charlie ignores him and focuses again on Missy, "Why? Why the hell would you do that to someone?"

Now that she's finished thrashing she eventually clamors to her feet. Arms are still behind her back as she forces her way forward towards Charlie. "I don't know what she's talking about!"

"Don't lie to me." He returns with venom, "I'm starting to see you for who you truly are for how the entire student population sees you. I'm just an idiot who didn't see it sooner. So either you tell me now, who and why you did it or I'll find someone who will pull that information out for me."

Wow, since when did Charlie give out threats like that? I'm sure Maya would be up for the task. I can practically feel her burning holes into my face no doubt pissed about the fact I didn't tell her what happened. But she'll understand, she always does. "BECAUSE SHE HAS EVERYONE!" Missy turns to me and spits on my face.

A lot of things don't bother me. Words, no big deal. Shoves, I can handle them. Slaps, took that like a champ. But spitting on me, is the most degrading thing not just to the person who was spit on but to the person who did the spitting. Taking the oversized sleeve I wipe my face clean, spit and tears. "Charlie take her. NOW!" I'm not sure if he means take Missy or if he means take me.

But as soon as I inhale his earthy cologne, I know who is holding me. "I'm so sorry baby."

"Look at this." She laughs manically. "Super smart. Perfect friends. And 2 guys fawning over her! HOW FREAKING SWEET!"

"Give me the name Missy, who was it?" Charlie's words are menacing and even terrify me as he whispers in her ear.

Lucas continues to place kisses on my temple, holding me tight against his chest. "HE SAID SHE LIKED IT!"

Immediately my hands turn to fists and without a second thought I punch her in the face. A loud crack in the process, I'm not sure if that was from my hand or her face. Her nose is bleeding, so hopefully it was from her. More gasps, and now I'm wondering where the hell the teachers are. Are they just enjoying this show? As soon as I try to unfold my hand I wince from the pain shooting up my arm with no sign of letting up, biting my lip to keep from crying out. "I HATED IT!" A high pitched broken scream escapes past my lips. My chest rising and falling with every exaggerated breath. "I can still feel his disgusting lips. Smell his nasty breath and I won't EVER forget the look in his eyes!" Looking around the crowd that we've gathered, I hold my hand tighter to my chest. Eyes filled with pity. "I don't like you Missy but I would never do that to you. I would never have someone force themselves upon you. I hated it and I'm glad I got him off of me when I still had the chance." That's when I start to sob, barely sputtering out the last few words.

"GIVE ME THE NAME!" Lucas yells.

"I got this." Maya saunters forward, tear stains down her cheeks. Lucas gladly steps aside throwing his arms out practically offering her up, "Give me the name on the count of 3 or I swear to God I will break every single one of your teeth."

Missy gulps and in an effort to console me Lucas takes a step towards me. Gently grabbing my hand from my chest to inspect the damage. "I think you broke something baby. I need to get you to a hospital."

"FINE!" Maya's fist is in the air, did she really think Maya wouldn't follow through? HA! "Bentley. Bentley Reynolds!"

Now that I have a name for the face, it doesn't seem to help. If anything that makes everything worse. Charlie pulls her phone out of her back pocket and searches for the number. "I don't know what I ever saw in you Missy. Thank you for making this break up ten times easier."

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?"

Oh now they show up. Immediately students scatter. Charlie is still holding Missy's hands behind her back, a bruise forming around her nose with blood trickling down. Maya stands there staring… no she's glaring daggers at Missy with her fists clenched. Lucas is holding me in one arm and cradling my hand in the other. Me, I'm a crying mess with a red handprint across my face and I'm pretty sure a broken thumb if not hand. Josh emerges from the crowd and grips Maya's hand. D, Yogi, Smackle and Farkle hang behind as well. "All of you my office NOW!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next hour, probably 2 was going back and forth. Each person giving their own story. Who hit who first? What caused the incident? What did you see? And then what happened? A constant back and forth like tennis or ping pong. Lucas hadn't left my side and even when giving his side of the story I was well aware of the fact he was staring at me.

One thing that everyone conveniently left out was, Bentley Reynolds.

Charlie and Lucas gave one another an understanding glance, which Maya caught and Josh well he didn't say anything. Not even when asked by the principal, he was given detention for it too, which he shrugged off. But I knew he was just in here for Maya. The rest of our friends were in a different room since they weren't directly involved they just saw the whole situation. Now that the adrenaline was no longer coursing through my veins, the shooting pain in my hand had gotten worse. Whining slightly, I rest my head on Lucas' shoulder. "All due respect, my girl is hurting can I please take her to the hospital?"

He was already standing to help me up before even given permission. "Sit down." Maya passes me two Advil's and a water bottle. Thank God she carries around a suitcase with her everywhere. "She threw a punch to a woman who was restrained."

"Are you kidding me? Missy slapped her and spit in her face first! I'm not saying that any of this is right but you're going to let a student suffer in pain because of this? Because of her?"

Grasping onto Lucas' hand I lead him back down to his seat, "Yeah maybe if you had some teacher's paroling the halls instead of sitting in the lounge having a meeting then none of this would have happened! My niece wouldn't have her hand broken and a slap across her face and I wouldn't feel the need to pummel someone." We all know who that 'someone' is but we don't say anything. For all the principal knows it was Missy, Josh was referring to.

The atmosphere is thick with tension, might as well get a knife and slice right through it. Charlie's eyes are on mine watching every tear fall down my cheek. "I don't need you, Mr. Matthews to tell me how to run my school!"

Josh stands up from his leaning position on the wall. "Clearly. Because most teacher's top priority would be the health and well-being of the students yet my niece is suffering right now because we all had to repeat the same story a thousand times before you got it through your skull what happened." If it was possible steam would be blowing out of his ears at the moment. "You know what, why don't you call Superintendent Turner?"

"He's a busy man-"

Josh cuts him off, "He's a family friend. Oh wait, I have his cell. I'll just shoot him a text. I'm sure he'd love to hear that you're neglecting the needs of the girl he calls his niece."

"Josh, stop." He waves me off, "Stop. Uncle Jon is busy." As soon as his thumb hits the last button, I know it's too late.

More tears fall down my face, the principal seems baffled and that's when Lucas stands again. Scooping me out of my seat, I don't neglect to hear Missy's snort. "I should walk out of this office right now and take her to the hospital." Right when I'm about to argue with him to stay here because I don't need to get into more trouble he sits back in the seat, taking me with him. "But I know she would argue with me for hours on end and be mad because she cares about school. "Instantly I rest my head against his shoulder and close my eyes. He knows what I want, "Can we at least get some damn ice?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**

 **So… thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34-Well Done Universe

"I'm so sorry sweet cheeks." He whispers in my ear and kisses my temple. I have ice for my hand now, at first it sucked but then after a few minutes it went numb to the chill and that was a huge relief but not entirely the pain. Josh keeps chastising the principal about Uncle Jon.

He's on his way down here.

"It isn't your fault." I respond truthfully.

Charlie takes my previous seat and rubs his hands along his face. "I've got his number." He whispers mostly to Lucas. "I'll set up a meeting."

"I'll handle it." Lucas finishes and instantly I start to glare, he's just trying to help. They're both trying to help but their testosterone keeps getting in the way.

And then I'm thinking what the hell am I doing? "No, we're going to file a report. We have the name and his number we can file a report and let the police handle it the right way." They both nod, but I know both of them like the back of my hand they aren't going to listen to me. The jerks.

The only thing that could pull me out of my thought process is the sound of Missy crying. Oh Lord what now? "It's okay Ms. Bradford." It sure as hell isn't okay. "You understand what you did was wrong?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh for God sakes." Charlie mumbles under his breath, "You're seriously buying this shit?!"

Missy flips her gaze to her ex, and again the principal seems baffled. Seriously he deals with hard headed kids every day and he's surprised that someone is standing up to him? "Watch your mouth."

"NO! She was the one looking for a fight! Riley started to walk away when SHE slapped Riley. She spit in Riley's face and said the most terrible things to her and you're going to what? Let her off the hook because her parents donate money to this school? Well so do mine! At the very least she needs to be suspended."

"If that's what you want, fine. She can be suspended but so will Riley. They both used violence after all."

"STOP!" Struggling to get out of Lucas' lap he ends up having to help me stand. "Please just stop." Silent tears fall down my eyes. "Everyone I know you're just trying to help but please stop. It's only making matters worse. Sir, I can't get suspended please. I need a good record for college, I don't have a lot of money like some people in this room I need scholarships and I can't risk getting suspended. I will take whatever punishment you give me just please don't suspend or kick me out of school." Shifting my focus towards Missy, I have nothing but pity on her. "You did all of this because you're jealous? Of what? You were with Charlie? Was it because you d-dated Lucas? Look I'm not sure what you're thinking but I'm not the girl he left you for. I've always been second to you Missy. Always. Charlie picked you and even Lucas dated you first but I've never held a grudge against you."

"God you are so blind." Furrowing my brows, I glance between her and the 2 men in the room. Everyone else enjoying yet another show. Our principal sucks. "YOU ARE THE GIRL HE LEFT ME FOR!" I can't even bring myself to look at Lucas right now.

How many hints had I missed this time?

Or was she lying? To play with my emotions. The latter seems to be the more probable option. "So you stole away Lucas and now Charlie who clearly has feelings for you."

"You're wrong." I state with finality.

I didn't think she'd argue but she does, "I'm not wrong. I don't understand what the hell they see in you but they're falling down at your feet practically worshiping you." My eyes fall to Lucas who is glaring at Charlie, who is looking at me. Basically daring to argue anymore. Is she for real right now? I wanted him for years and now that I'm over him and in my eyes taken, he wants me?

Chuckling to myself, humorlessly of course. I let my chocolate orbs fall to her menacing blue. "For fun, let's just say that is true. I can tell you one thing I have that you don't and until you finally realize it you will always be alone."

"And what's that?"

"I have a heart." I snap and vaguely hear Maya's 'oo' reaction. I love that girl.

The door flies open before I can see anyone's reaction to what I said. Now, what I wasn't expecting was for the door to hit the side of my head and knocking me out cold.

Oh and then darkness.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I wish I could say waking up after you're knocked out from a door hitting your head was a little more graceful yet still dramatic as it is in the movies. However, it isn't. Your eyes don't flutter open attractively and you look like hell. That's just the way it works. In fact you're more or less freaking out because you're lying in a random room that you've never seen before or you do recognize the room but you have no idea how you got there.

So that's how I wake up. Hair in a ratted mess, I wouldn't doubt there's some drool. What can I say I'm attractive? The first thing I notice is the lilac colored splint on my hand, my favorite color. Whatever drugs they gave me must have been good because I can't feel anything in my hand right now. Looking around the room I grin. This is my room. How I didn't recognize it earlier is beyond me. Rolling my head to the left I smile even wider, "Hi peaches."

"Hey Riles."

"How long was I out?"

Checking her phone, her lips twitch into a smile. "3 hours and 32 minutes. I remember because every time Lucas would check the clock he'd say how long it's been, out loud."

Chuckling I roll on my side, my hand resting beside my cheek. He's so sweet. "So what happened after I got hit in the head with a door?"

"Well, to be honest Lucas was the only one who went into action." Sounds about right. "He caught you before your head hit the floor, talk about reflexes. We were all just stunned honestly. Like you hadn't already been through enough. Your face, your hand, than your head. Not to mention your revelation." Instantly I know what she's talking about, "I kicked everyone out of the room so we could talk about this. Lucas and I argued for 45 minutes. He didn't want to leave you." We both giggle together and she clutches my good hand. "Riles why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to talk about it." I see a flash of hurt in her eyes and I hate that I was the cause of it. "I know what you're thinking. But I wouldn't have told Lucas if he didn't see the hickey. Sure he ran after me but I could have lied and said it was something else."

"I get it but Riles, you should know that you can talk to be about anything and everything." Nodding in understanding she kissed my cheek. "Uncle Jon went crazy on the principal for holding you in his office when you were in pain. I think that he would have fired him had he not had to follow you to the hospital. He chased after Lucas who was already running to his car with you in tow."

Nodding my head I'm afraid to ask what my punishment is so I don't. I'll find out later. "Was Missy lying?" Her icy orbs flash to me with a knowing glint. I don't have to exaggerate on my question.

"Riley I have known Lucas since I met you in the fourth grade. The sixth grade is when I knew he had a crush on you whether he knew it or not. I – I wouldn't say that she is lying because I don't doubt it. He's obsessed with you but not in a creepy way."

Then why would he have left for 3 years?

Why wouldn't he have said something?

Why would he prank me so much?

"My head and face hurt."

While laughing she slowly helps me out of bed, minding my hand and making sure I'm not dizzy. "Give him a chance to explain everything Riley."

I don't know why she'd think I would do otherwise. I don't just listen to half a story that would make no sense. Especially because he's been nothing but sweet to me. Maya in my ear telling me to take it slow she walks me into the living room to get a couple of ice packs. What I wasn't expecting was a million people in my apartment. Uncle Jon; Mrs. Gardner, Darby, Yogi, Farkle, Smackle, Lucas, Charlie, Josh and now me and Maya. Wow. "She's awake from the dead." Maya sings and immediately I'm enveloped in Lucas' arms.

I didn't even see him move. Warmth radiates from his body heat, inhaling his comforting cologne that I've become accustomed to, I'm so relaxed. "You scared me." Pecking my temple over and over again he finally releases a sigh. "How are you feeling?" Leaning back just enough to look into my eyes, his meadow like orbs are filled with worry.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" Mrs. Gardner smacks him upside the head. She's so funny. "Riley honey are you okay?"

Nodding my head, I glance at all the eyes in the room. "No her face and head hurt." Maya answered handing me 2 bags of frozen veggies. So much for ice packs, looks like I'm going old school. Lucas escorts me to the couch and sits me in his lap, holding both bags for me, one to my cheek and the other to my head where there's an obvious lump.

"How bad is my face?"

I don't want to look in the mirror, can you blame me? "You look beautiful sweet cheeks. Just relax."

Not believing a word he says, I turn to face Uncle Jon who is sitting across from us with a curious and saddened gaze. "You fractured your metacarpal, and you don't have a concussion which is surprising." He mutters, I can tell he's disappointed. I'm not sure if it's because of me and what I did, I hope I didn't embarrass him.

"Hi Uncle Jon."

"Hello beautiful niece." Smiling to myself I gaze upon the man who knocked me out cold. Dark curly hair and lots of smile lines. This guy taught my dad and Shawn so that's not surprising, I'm always laughing around them. "Seems as if you had a busy morning." Charlie sits beside me and inadvertently beside Lucas who stiffens at the close proximity. Giving Charlie a sad smile he nods his head in acknowledgement, he learned a lot about the woman he dated for years. "1 week of in school suspension. And there will be words with that principal." Seems as if he isn't done tearing him a new one. I love Uncle Jon, always so protective and caring.

He reminds me a lot of my dad.

"Thank you Uncle Jon." I can at least keep up with my work. "And thank you to everyone who helped me today. I'm sorry to have gotten you tangled up in my problems."

A bunch of voices chorused together saying 'you're welcome', and I let out a small giggle. Darby, Smackle, and Maya all sit down on the floor in front of me and grin mischievously.

"I'm sorry about the entire situation with that principal." He can't even speak his name. "Guarantee I will handle that immediately sweet heart. He had no right to do that to you." I want to ask about Missy's punishment but it isn't my place. "And as for Missy she's suspended for two weeks." Good, her grades will suffer. Okay, I shouldn't wish ill will on anyone.

"Riley darling." Glancing up I meet a pair of emerald eyes glistening at me. Mrs. Gardner smiling from ear to ear, "I have to go back to work. But when you tell your parents about this incident, let them know that everything has been paid for."

"What, no!" Sitting up straight, I'm pulled back down by a smirking Lucas. "Mrs. Gardner that isn't necessary."

Waving me off, she can't help but giggle as if it was a preposterous statement. She's so full of life, I hope when I'm that age that I'm half as happy. "Riley, I won't argue about this. Besides it isn't my decision, I was just informing you so the donor wouldn't have to reveal themselves." Should I be creeped out? "There's a number on the kitchen fridge, call and schedule an appointment in 3 weeks dear. Your medicine is there as well, directions on the bottle." Leaning down she kisses my cheek and gives me a playful wink after glancing at Lucas. I love her. "I have to go back to work. Lucas, stay and take care of her."

"Of course." He states with a snort. How are even his snorts attractive? "I think we need to talk anyways." Huskily whispering into my ear gives me feels I've never felt before. After Uncle John explained that today we will have excused absences and I could take off tomorrow if I needed, but my first day of in school suspension is the day I come back he takes his leave. I'll probably just go and get it over with.

All my friends stayed which was no surprise, we are all very over protective over one another. Farkle pops the popcorn, making himself at home per the usual. Maya turns on a movie but I'm already wanting to go back to sleep that I'm not even sure what movie it is that she chose. "Riley can we talk?"

Glancing at Charlie, bright blue eyes almost pleading. "Charlie, she just woke up." He mumbles through a sigh, eyes remaining on me.

"Lucas, she can make decisions on her own." His words weren't spat out, his tone was calm but the words rubbed him the wrong way. It was especially noticeable when he groaned, if he wasn't holding the veggies to my noggin right now I'm sure his fists would be clenched.

Sitting up straight I look each one of them in the eye. "Charlie he's just looking out for me." Craning my neck to get a glimpse of those emeralds I adore. "Let me talk to him and then I'll talk to you, deal?"

"Okay princess." Leaning in he pecks my lips while Charlie stands up and heads towards the hallway. "Please just-"Inhaling deeply his lips press against mine one more time. "Just-

Shaking my head seems to render him speechless instead of just stuttering, "Lucas whatever you're thinking, rethink it."

The light in his eyes that dimmed just last night, was back and in full force. I keep one bag of frozen vegetables on my head and climb off of his lap. Assuming he's in my room that's the first place I go to. As soon as I enter, Charlie is already pacing the area nervously. Why is he nervous? Closing the door, that seems to have caught his attention. "Riley." Enveloping me in a hug almost immediately. It was awkward to say the least, I mean I have to keep the bag on my head so I wasn't going to move my arm. But that didn't seem to stop him, "I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you."

I'd love to say it isn't your fault, but she had to get the idea that he had feelings for me somewhere. "I just – I need you to explain some stuff Charlie. She's a grown woman and is responsible for her own actions, but she thinks you like me. What gave her that idea?"

Pulling out of my arms his thumb gently strokes my cheek. "My actions."

"Yeah, why have you been so protective over me when it came to Lucas? And don't tell me it's because he's a player because I know his past history." And I believe him wholeheartedly he was torn up about what he did with Missy and it didn't go past kissing.

Sitting down in my desk chair, and me on the edge of my bed he runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know why it started to be honest. At first I legit thought I was doing the right thing, protecting you from someone who had pranked you so much when we were younger. But, slowly I saw those feelings he's had for so long to be reciprocated and I didn't like it." There it is again, 'for so long'. "I knew though that it was more than a protective nature it was more possessive." The exact thing he chastised Lucas for, however I don't say anything. I'm letting him speak his peace because he needs to get this off of his chest. He needs to sort through his emotions, "I'm not sure how I feel to be honest. But, I knew if I was jealous of Lucas that I shouldn't be in a relationship with someone else. It isn't fair to her."

"That was the right thing to do." I whisper, looking up from the ground he has wide eyes as if he wants me to affirm what I just said. "I'm serious. Even though you don't know how you care about me yet, you knew it wasn't right to be with someone but be jealous and possessive over someone else."

"Thank you." Throwing the chair on the ground he wraps his arms around me. "You're always so damn understanding. Why? Why are you like that?"

"So are you saying you don't want me to understand you?"

Chuckling, he sits back down. Eyes on me entirely, "Charlie. You've done a lot to make me hate you." Nodding in agreement, good then we have nothing to argue about. "And this, today. I know it isn't directly your fault but –

"It is. It is my fault. I had no idea she'd do that to you. I was too stupid to realize it and Riley I'm so sorry. I really am if there was anything I could do to make it up to you, you know I would."

Fidgeting with the sleeves of my shirt, my eyes falling to my cast or splint, whatever you want to call it, yet again. This thing is heavy and extremely uncomfortable. "Who picked out the color?"

"I'd like to say me, but Lucas knows you better. He brought you to the hospital and went into the room with you. The rest of us waited in the waiting room." Oh is that where you wait?

Chuckling to myself, staring at my cast then back up to Charlie who was already blindly gazing at me. It was clear he was in his head still. "Charlie, I'm going to be honest with you okay?"

Shaking his head from left to right to break himself out of his thoughts, he then nodded. The pained look on his face was enough to tell me he knew what was coming. "I know you've said that you aren't sure what you feel for me, which is perfectly fine. But I meant what I said about staying single, that's something you should look into. You've been with someone for so long, you've never figured out who you are without her. You started dating in the eighth grade for goodness sakes, you've both changed so much."

I'm basically repeating myself from yesterday at the coffee shop, and the words I softly spoke to him seemed to have hit some sort of understanding. But he knows there's more to what I want to say, "And?"

"And, I like Lucas."

A wave of defeat washed over him, it was evident by his facial expressions. He was never great at hiding his emotions, even when he'd choose not to speak it was written on his face. It seemed he had a different look for every emotion. "I was afraid you would say that."

I hate that I'm a people pleaser. Because it makes me feel guilty for saying that to Charlie, but I know I did the right thing. I'm not going to lead him on, especially not at the expense of Lucas who is probably breaking a sweat right now. "I was there for 3 years Charlie. I would have taken you up on any offer in a heartbeat and I did for that dance, I just didn't realize that my company wasn't the reason you asked me."

"God I'm such a dick."

Well, can't argue with that logic. "You were young." A nicer way of saying you didn't mean to be a dick. "I just don't want to have any misunderstandings. Which is great because that's what we're doing with one another, laying everything out onto the table. You don't know how you feel about me yet, but I know that I'm going to give Lucas a shot. I know you're going through a rough time right now so I'll be around if you ever need me."

"I know you will." He whispers and stands up, arms wrapping around me right after I toss the bag of peas onto the bed. They weren't cold anymore anyways. "You're an incredible woman Riley Matthews. I'll need your wisdom and guidance sometime soon."

"Shut up, you're making me sound old." I quip and gently tug out of his hold, "I'm serious. I'm your friend Charlie don't be afraid to call me if you need to talk some stuff out. Deal?"

"Deal." Leaning down he pecks my cheek and slowly saunters towards the door, "I'll go get Lucas."

Sitting in my room by myself with a cast, a large lump on my head and what I now know as scratches and a little bruising on my cheek, I can't help but laugh. Like seriously, I had a feeling this day would go bad but… this just went above and beyond expectations.

Well done universe.

You're a bitch.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Alrighty well… what'd you think guys?_**

 ** _Uncle Jon will definitely be in the story more and a surprise appearance will come soon! Any guesses as to who?_**


	35. Chapter 35-There it is

**_Summer going into the second grade._**

 _"Riley you have to come down from there." Looking up towards the top of the tree, I barely make out the ends of her dark hair as she pushes herself farther inside._

 _The sun is starting to set, and dad made it very clear that we have to be out before then. Not because it wasn't safe outside during the night but because it would be harder to see the ladder. My dad always worried it was so annoying. I thought moms were supposed to be the worriers. "Whatever man, I'm going inside." Eyes widening as I stare at my best friend, completely baffled that he'd want to leave Riley… his niece up in the tree house. I can't just leave her up there, not only would my mom be mad but that wouldn't feel right to me. My mom loves Riley, like a lot. I can see why though. He stares back at me and simply shrugs his shoulders. "What? I told her not to come!" I hate that he does that, he's so mean to her for no reason. Riley's nice._

 _Really nice, she gave me her lunch when I forgot mine at home. I negotiated and we ended up splitting it but she gave me her pudding. "It's her first time up there!" I defend, we had just gotten this tree house put in last week and she insisted saying she could handle it when Josh told her no. It didn't help that I was trying to argue with him as well. I wanted her to see my treehouse, I helped build it and she thought it was so cool. I got down before her just to show that it was safe and told her several times I'd catch her if she fell._

 _I felt funny when she said, 'I know you would.' It made my tummy feel weird. Not like a bad weird where I'm sick but a good weird that had me smiling. My mom said it was because I like her, my dad just rolls his eyes and says we're friends. I heard them talking one time and my mom said she was 'already planning our wedding'. If I wouldn't have gotten in trouble for listening in on grown up conversation well… I don't really know what I would have done. But, I don't like Riley._

 _"I told her not to come, I told her not to go up there and now she's stuck and won't come down." He mumbles and crosses his arms. Squinting my eyes, I stalk off towards the ladder again leaving Josh behind._

 _One foot in front of the other… I climb but I don't know what to say once I get there. Sometimes that happens when she's around. But she likes to talk, so sometimes I don't have to which is good because every once and a while I forget my words. Riley is in the corner, knees to her chest and her shoulders are shaking. "Riley are you crying?"_

 _Getting off the ladder completely, I climb inside entirely. "N-no."_

 _"Yes you are I can see your tears." I whisper and crawl towards the terrified girl who could fit in my pocket. Without thinking twice, my thumbs wipe them away. "Why are you crying?"_

 _She shrugs her shoulders and wipes her eyes again. "I t-think I'm scared."_

 _"Oh." With a wide smile I cross my legs in front of her, "Well there's no reason to be scared. I'm at the bottom of the ladder and my mom says that when you conquer your fears once it becomes easier to do it again. So next time you come up to my tree house you'll be able to get down no problem. Isn't that great?" Wide eyes, large smile and I notice she's repeating my actions. "You can come down now and then when you come tomorrow it will be easier. And you know my mom said that we might put in a slide so we can slide down. Won't that be fun?!"_

 _"Y-you'll still let me come up here?"_

 _"Yes! We're friends."_

 _Nodding her head she gives me a hug, "Good. J-Josh doesn't want me to come around. He says we aren't friends. Just you and him are because boys and girls can't be friends."_

 _And for whatever reason that made me mad. I don't like it when people are mean to my friends and I really don't like it when someone says I can't be friends with someone. My mom always said that I was a good judge of character, I don't really know what that means. "Don't be sad. Don't cry. We're friends and you can come up here with or without Josh as long as you're with me."_

 _She smells nice, like strawberries. "Okay."_

 _"Now." Pulling away from her hug, she's smiling again. I like it when she smiles. She says she hates it because everyone points out the holes in her cheeks. My mom loves them, she calls them dimples and I love them too. "We have to get down. Do you want to go first?"_

 _She shakes her head so hard, "No."_

 _"Okay I'll go first but you have to come down." After she says 'okay' I rush down the ladder. I just got this tree house I don't want my dad to take it away because I didn't follow his rules. "Alright come down Riley." Josh is on the swings behind me and hearing Riley's name he stands up to walk to us. Her feet touch the wooden board and I don't think I've ever seen her move so fast. She just wants to get down and fast._

 _"I DID IT!"_

 _She's smiling again. Giving her a smile of my own, I notice Josh has his arms crossed. "You can't go up there anymore if we have to baby you down."_

 _"Lucas said I could!" She huffs and stomps her foot. She's so funny._

 _"Yeah, it's my tree house. I don't mind, the more she does it the easier it will be." Josh loves Riley, he's always protective over her when she gets hurt or if someone says something mean about her. He just doesn't like to show it. Sticking out her tongue to rub it in his face she skips away._

 _Her hair blowing behind her._

 _She's pretty._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The events of today… overwhelming, infuriating, frustrating and so many more 'ings' it's not even funny! I can't believe all that happened to her, she's such a freaking angel and people are awful to her. Well, not people – Missy. But still, Riley was defending me and was going to walk away when Missy reacted. Even the thought of it makes me tense, my fists clenching and nails digging into my palm. And now, the whole freaking school knows what happened to her.

And knowing that she wouldn't have told me what happened at the party if I didn't figure it out on my own, I'm sure she's worried about going back to school. But I'll protect her, I always will. I dare someone to try to talk to her, I won't let what happened today to happen again. I shouldn't have even let it get that far, I should have taken her straight to the office and she wouldn't have messed up her hand or gotten spit on. Stupid bitch. My mom would make me wash my mouth out with soap if she heard me talking that way about a girl. I can't call her a woman, because she's too childish and a 'female dog'.

But curiosity of who did that to her got the better of both Charlie and I.

Charlie.

I don't even know what to think of him right now. The moment Riley said they had broken up, I was dumbfounded to be honest. I didn't know what to say or to do because his words of 'I think I made a mistake' rang in my ears. My entire being just had a feeling he broke up with Missy for Riley and that devastated me. The thought of losing Riley when I just made my feelings known which is partly my fault, well that broke me.

But I told him, I basically dared him to go toe to toe with me for her. And I intend to fight for her, I do and though I was shaken up about him being single in general, I knew she had to feel something for me. Especially to kiss me the way she does.

It really pissed me off whenever he tried to take charge of the Bentley situation. Jack ass, he couldn't hurt a damn fly. Slapping the counter would hurt his hand too much… okay that's an over exaggeration but still, Bentley is mine. I intend to make him pay for what he did to Riley, but then another part of me wants to respect her wishes. Ugh, every instinct and my mind is telling me to pummel him and to just destroy him to the point where he'll forget who he is. My heart… well that's telling me to listen to Riley. Afraid what she'll do or say if she finds out what I plan to do, I know she isn't a fan of violence.

So her punching Missy – I mean WOW! Was not expecting that, but poor thing jacked up her hand in the process. Luckily she didn't tuck her thumb in. As soon as I saw her fist fly I was terrified she'd tuck it in because she does hate violence, so naturally I assumed she didn't know how to throw a punch. God, my princess went through so much today. Josh said everything I wanted to say to the principal, such a dick for holding her back when she was in so much pain.

But as usual she surprised me, she hardly cried at all. I can't even believe everything that happened today. And I know that me saying that is getting annoying but that's all I think about.

And then, getting hit in the head with the door! Rendering her unconscious for hours, I mean we went through the whole hospital visit without her waking up. I ended up just scooping her up in my arms and sprinting to my car before anyone could even realize what the hell happened. Screw the principal and when I found out they know the superintendent I decided to ignore Riley's demand to keep her in school. I could deal with her being angry for going to the hospital, her health is first. I was mad at myself that I didn't take her sooner. Speaking of, I'm actually surprised the hospital let her leave while she was still unconscious, but the doctor was a family friend. Making her his top priority, x-rays and some sort of scan on her head to check for a concussion or something, all while she was sleeping. And he's going to come by later to check on her. Personal house call for which I'm grateful for, I don't want her to get out too much today. "Don't stress Lucas."

Glancing at Maya who's sitting on the opposite couch, a smirk toying at her lips. "How could I not? Broken hand, bruised face with some scratches and she'll probably get sick now from being spit on by _her_. But, knowing Riley she's stressing more about the in school suspension more than anything."

"She doesn't blame you." D answers for Maya, "That's Riley. She would have done the same thing for anyone of us." Gesturing to the rest of the teens that Riley has deemed as her 'musketeers'. Yes I heard, and yes she's freaking adorable.

However, "None of today would have happened if it weren't for Charlie and me." I'd like to think mostly Charlie, but Missy had it out for her more than normal – according to her friends – because of me and what I did 2 years ago even though she was with Charlie. And then she told Riley I've liked her for years… so that was good. I don't know how she figured it out honestly. And then explaining it to the love of my life well that should be even more interesting.

"Would you change your obvious feelings for Riley to prevent today from happening?" Smackle asks with an arched brow. "Because that would be the only way to prevent today from occurring."

"Hell no." I retort, brows furrowed. I love Riley, I hate that today happened but I would have changed a lot of things, like immediately taking Missy away. "I hate that she got hurt, but I really care for her."

"We know." All of my friends reply in unison, immediately laughing after the fact, me included.

"That obvious?"

The girls nod their heads with huge smiles. Holding the bag of veggies in my hand, they aren't as cold anymore. Sweat from the plastic dripping onto my jeans. Standing up, I walk towards the freezer and hang out there until Riley comes and gets me that way I could grab a fresh bag for her. What the hell are they talking about in there? I mean Charlie just broke up with Missy! Would he make a move that fast? That would put an even larger target on her back.

I wanted to tell her to stay in my lap, to not go talk to him. I wasn't above begging but if we are to have a relationship I have to trust her. I just, I don't want to lose her as quickly as I got her. Well I don't even have her yet, she has me. But technically, if you want to get real in depth… she's not my girlfriend. I've got a pretty awesome way to ask her but it's like a month away. So that sucks.

But I already have the guys in on it and everything. It would be a declaration in front of a large crowd. Plus it will give her some time to warm up to the idea of us being together. "Lucas?"

Glancing up and towards the hallway I'm a little saddened it wasn't Riley who came and got me. Does she not want to see me? Does she have bad news? NO! No, I won't think that way even if that's the case, I'll change her mind. Charlie's face is indifferent and emotionless so that tells me absolutely nothing. "Yeah?"

Gesturing his head towards the hallway after being chastised by Darby for being too loud, I grab a bag of veggies from the freezer and saunter down the hallway. My heart racing and thundering against my chest, I swear I can hear it. Wiping my sweaty palms dry on my jeans, gulping for good measure I knock on the door. "Lucas when have you ever knocked?" She replies from the other side of the door and giggles, that warms my heart.

Turning the brassy knob in my hand, she's sitting with her legs crossed on the bed. The bag of corn against her cheek now. I will say Missy has a strong hand on her, a few scratches on her cheek from her nails and slight bruising. I force a frown off my face and switch it to a smile. "I brought you a new bag." Gesturing to the bag in my hand I pass it to her after shutting the door behind me.

"Thank you. I'm pretty sure these will be thawed enough to eat in another hour. My cheek still feels warm."

Chuckling nervously, I crawl on the bed beside her. "How're you feeling?"

Furrowing her brows, she looks lost in thought. "I don't really know to be honest. A lot of stuff was thrown around today, my face and hands included." At least she has a smile on her face, she doesn't seem mad. And she isn't hiding anything from me, her eyes staying fixed on mine and her hands in plain sight. "But if I just take it one topic of discussion at a time then it won't be as overwhelming. Do you agree?"

Nodding I take her good hand in mine. My lips brushing against her fingertips, staring at both of her hands I begin to smirk. "How do you plan on writing?"

Instantly she frowns, her pouty face is so cute. "I don't know. I might just hire a slave." She quips with a playful wink, "No but seriously I'll probably record notes on my phone and type them up later. Or I can steal someone else's."

Raising her eyebrows and her chin with a small smile on her lips. I know what she's getting at, "But then that means I would have to actually-

"Open a book, get a spiral and bring a pen?"

Shaking my head from left to right, Riley's mischief filled smile does things to my stomach that can't be explained. "If you weren't hurt sweet cheeks, you'd never stop getting tickled. I wouldn't let up." I warn and kiss her fingertips, "But for you sweet cheeks, I will do just about anything. I will have to borrow your book and spiral and pen." I love her laugh, "Why don't you lie down?"

"Gladly." Her grip tightens around my hand as she lies down, damn I love her. It's the little things. "Now, why don't you tell me what's bothering you. What are you worried about? Because I have yet to receive a joke about my face or my hand."

Furrowing my brows, I vehemently shake my head. "I wouldn't ever joke about today Riley. Nothing about today should be joked about."

"Oh come on." She chuckles, "I got knocked out cold by a door!"

Leaning up on my elbows, I press my lips against hers gently. "Not funny." Staring deep into her chocolate brown orbs, I can't help but get lost in them. They still hold a childlike wonder, glistening with life and so much innocence.

Rolling her eyes, she rolls on her side. Our intertwined hands resting in between us. "Alright, now let's start from the beginning. Does Missy know about your parents?" Shaking my head no, I avoid eye contact. I hate talking about Missy. "Then she has no idea that you were coping with something as large as that. So don't listen to anything she says." Seriously, this is what she wanted to talk about? She's not even focused on herself? "Also, thank you for consoling me whenever my hand hurt and that jerk of a principal wouldn't let me go."

"I should have taken you immediately. I shouldn't have let you sway me." I whisper against her lips, kissing her is so addicting. Being careful of her cheek, I caress her jawline while our mouths move in sync with one another. "It's not me I'm worried about sweet cheeks." Her eyes are still closed, the heat of her breath fanning against my face. She wants me to kiss her again, so I do. My hand brushing against the skin of her arms. Gently rolling on top of her, making sure none of my weight is resting on top of her small frame.

Why the hell did I wait so long to be with her? To show her how I feel, I could have been doing this for years. My tongue delves into her mouth, I can still taste the mint from her toothpaste… she's so weird about her teeth, she brushes them all the time. And there's that little moan that I greedily swallow in an effort to hear it again. "Lucas."

"Yes?" I answer without pulling my lips from hers. She begins to kiss me again, her mouth curving into a smile. Pulling away with reluctance I sigh and rest my forehead against hers. "What's up princess?"

"We should really talk about some stuff from today?"

Nodding my head in agreement, I don't make a move to get off of her though. I quite like this position, perfect view to stare at her as much as I want. "What did you want to talk about?"

She tries to contain her smile and that's how I know exactly what she's going to ask. "What did Missy mean?"

There it is.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright, because I love you guys so much and I don't want to torture you anymore there will be another update tonight!**


	36. Chapter 36-Ruining Friendships

To say I'm in love with her or to not say I'm in love with her? Pros, I'd be honest with her – since I've got a secret from her anyways. Con, it could terrify her and she won't say it back. I know she won't say it back, but even if she reciprocates a fraction of what I feel for her then I'd be the luckiest guy on this earth. Stroking her hair, tucking it behind her ear, I stare into her doe eyes. Yes my mom basically told me that I was in love with her, in her own weird way but she did. It took me a few days to acknowledge it. I was fighting it wholeheartedly, I mean what kind of 7th grader is in love with the girl that your mother loved. You're supposed to do the exact opposite. My mother had been planning our 'wedding' for as long as I can remember and I thought she was absolutely insane.

Yet here we are. Granted we aren't getting married, nowhere close but it's funny how it worked out. I know what you're thinking, but no I'm not in love with Riley because of my mother. But it helps to know that my mother loves her and more than approved, it's weird I kind of get a piece of my mother through Riley. I know I can't replace her or anything but Riley was close with my mom. It's just nice to have someone to talk to about my mom. Ever since she passed, my parents in general have been a taboo subject. I understood the first few months, I really did and I loved the fact that everyone was nice enough to walk on eggshells for a while. But even now, almost 3 years later I find myself wanting to acknowledge and talk about my mother.

I loved my dad, but he left me his legacy. My mom left me one thing, besides all the memories we have and all the time we spent together. I missed my mom and as previously mentioned, I find a little piece of my mom within Riley. Yet another reason I don't want to let this girl go. "Do you remember when you asked me what my first thought is when I wake up in the morning?"

"Yes." Her lips turned to a smile immediately, I remember how happy she was with my answer and I couldn't believe I made her smile like that.

It's now or never Lucas, get your life together as if that were humanely possible and tell her. "You've been my first and last thought every single day since 7th grade." Her beautiful orbs widened and I couldn't help but chuckle, "Probably longer than that. 7th grade was when I actually acknowledged and accepted the fact I liked you. Funny story, my mom made me open my eyes whenever we were watching the tree house get torn down."

"OH MY GOSH! The tree house!" Her eyes hold a sense of nostalgia and her smirk widened. "I loved that tree house. Do you remember the first time I went up there?"

"Of course I do. I wanted to punch Josh for being a jerk and I had to climb back up there to get you."

Nodding her head, her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Yeah I considered you my hero." She cooed and poked my dimple. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Riley's just now processing my earlier confession.

So I thought I'd continue, "I was really sad to see it being taken down so she told me it wasn't the tree house itself but the memories I made in it." I intertwine our fingers in her good hand and smile, "The memories I held onto were, coincidentally or not so coincidentally all the ones with you in them." God, I want to tell her I love her so damn bad.

But I hold my tongue, "So you have a little crush on me huh?" That's what she gets out of that whole conversation? A little crush? Understatement. God, she's adorable. Poking at my stomach, chewing on her lips nervously.

"I like you a lot. Like, a lot." I joke, "You could say that's the reason why I've been attached to your hip since I came back."

"That could be measured as an understatement." She mumbles to herself, but her smile remains on her face. "Not that I mind too terribly much. But, if you liked me why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave? And I think the big question is why did you prank me for years?"

I was expecting these questions, I've rehearsed answers, I've done a lot of prepping but here I am. Lying next to this beautiful girl and my mind has drawn a blank. I was an idiot for leaving, an idiot for pranking her and an idiot for not telling her. So all in all, I'm a big old dope! However she deserves more answers then 'I'm an idiot'. She deserves the world, but moving on. "Okay so one question at a time." Chuckling nervously I have to avert my gaze. "The pranking. To be honest – I wish I didn't have to be. Um, my aunt and my mom both said it was the 'kindergarten mentality', picking on you because I liked you but if I'm speaking my t-truth? I wanted some of your attention. I wanted you to look at me, and notice me even if it wasn't in the way I was necessarily and subconsciously looking for."

She kisses me, gently and not as long as I'd like. Even though it was such a quick action they're coming out to play. "Lucas." She sighs and closes her eyes, "Why did you have to be such an idiot?"

Instantly we laugh together because she says exactly what I was thinking. "I don't know and me being an idiot is exactly the answer to all those questions."

Her brows furrow together, "If you had shown me this side of you. This sweet and kind and caring side, I would have – Ugh, I don't know what I would have done or said."

Our heads resting on the pillow, I notice her inching closer towards me. I think Ms. Matthews wants to cuddle. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what you'd say. I actually knew what you'd say since I pranked you all the time. As for the last and final question, why did I leave?" Glancing down at her hand, the light purple cast calling out to me, "If I tell you will you remember?"

Immediately she rolls her eyes, "smart ass. Yes I'll remember."

Pecking her lips, I can't help but laugh even while kissing her. So really our teeth are touching. She's so sassy and sweet, such a perfect balance. "I saw how excited you got when Charlie asked you to the dance." Her smile starts to fall, "I was watching you at the dance, Charlie was watching Missy. You were wearing a pale yellow dress and your hair was curled. You didn't even realize I was basically staring you down, you were just so excited." Her smile has completely fallen, I hate that I did that. "I was there in the hallway whenever you saw Charlie and Missy that next Monday. It tore me apart, watching your infatuation grow over my cousin when I was hopelessly in l-like, whenever I liked you so much." Oh God, I have to be careful with what I say.

"Lucas." Her good hand covers her face, "Gosh, I can't believe I did that to you."

"Princess you didn't know. It's my fault, I just ugh – I have no idea what I was doing or thinking. But—"Sitting up straight, I gently pull her up with me. "I know what I'm doing now. I don't know what we are, but I want whatever it is."

She drops her head and stifles a beautiful giggle. "I have no idea how to be a girlfriend." Lifting her chin with two of my fingers, I can tell she doesn't want to look at me. Her new revelation embarrassed her.

"Why do you think that?" Because you're my freaking dream girl. I want you! Or that's what I would and want to say but I'd either A. Be kicked out or B. She'd runaway. And I am not to privy on either one of those options quite frankly.

"I'm just, I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend."

"Good!" I all but shout, she slightly jumps but settles back down with a short giggle. I didn't mean to be loud but do you know how excited I was to be her first kiss? Probably not because I don't think I told you but oh my God was I ecstatic! I want to be her first, _everything_. "I um, just because you've never had a boyfriend doesn't mean you won't know how to be a girlfriend. There isn't a handbook you could buy." Well there probably is a 'How to be a Girlfriend for Dummies'.

She snorts and rolls on her back, "Look Riley, I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend –"Almost abruptly she snaps her neck to glance at me. She's worried, she does like me. I don't even need to hear it from her directly. Actions speak louder than words. "Yet." I finish and it seems the worry is gone as soon as it arrived. "I'm not asking to change anything from what we are doing now. I'm not wanting to scare you at all sweet cheeks. I get that you've never had a boyfriend, and it's a big deal but I love spending time with you. Honestly, you're the only one who can keep up with me." Chuckling to herself, it seems as if she agrees. "I enjoy having my arm around your shoulder and your hand in mine, like we do now. I enjoy cuddling with you, like we are now. Nothing has to change if you don't want it to, there doesn't have to be a title but –"

"You want to know if I am going to go running back to Charlie?" From the way she said that, I can tell it was a ridiculous question. Which makes me beam freaking brighter than the sun. "Is that why you were so upset whenever I told you Charlie was single?" Feigning interest in the comforter I shake my head in agreement. "I already told you to rethink whatever it is you're thinking Mr. Friar."

My nose brushes against hers as I pull her body closer to mine, "I'm thinking a lot of things. Why don't you spell it out for me?" She's so beautiful, I can't believe I let her get hurt today. God, I'm the worst boyfriend ever… well boy who is a friend since it isn't official yet. I need to find a better term, because we aren't just friends but we aren't dating and I won't ever use the term 'friends with benefits' when it comes to Riley.

"You're just wanting words of affirmation." Nodding my head vehemently with a shit eating grin, she sighs almost tiredly but I know she's amused. "I may not know a whole lot about being someone's girlfriend, hell I don't really know a whole lot of anything when it comes to this." She gestures to her and to me, "But I'm also not the kind of person to lead anyone on. I won't tell you what Charlie said to me but I can tell you for 100 percent certainty that I've made it as clear as possible that I'm not interested in him." My urging eyes telling her, well practically begging her to continue. Please just say it Riley, please just say that you like me. Okay so, I really didn't buy my whole 'actions speak louder than words' deal. I want the words! "You know I'm all about honesty, and since you've spilled your feelings I can do the same. So I'm just going to tell you that, I like you Lucas and –"She doesn't get to finish her sentence, my lips are crash against hers in a moment of need.

Feverishly moving, I can tell she's having a hard time keeping up. I've waited so long, so long to hear those words and it was worth the wait. I can't help but smile, she makes me so happy. Her fingers tugging at my hair, she's enjoying this heated kiss. I just have so much want, want for her to be mine. Want for her mouth to be on mine, want for my hand to be the only one she holds. There's so much more, I can't even begin to describe everything I want to do with her and for her and because of her.

To my surprise, her tongue brushes against my lips. I can tell she's shy about it since I barely felt it, but before she has a chance to retreat I open my mouth and roll back on top of her. Still being careful of my weight, my fingers tracing down her left arm and intertwining themselves with her hand. She sighs contently, I'm not going to rush anything with Riley. So I'll hold her hand. To show her that yes, I enjoy kissing her and hell yeah I do want more than kissing but I'll hold her hand patiently and lovingly until she's ready, I'll hold her hand forever if she'll let me.

Pecking her lips a few more times before I pull away, our heads rest against one another. "You're the most beautiful and perfect woman in this world." I whisper against her ear before I did something I promptly chastised myself for. I nibbled on her earlobe like an idiot, didn't I just say I wouldn't rush anything? Letting go, I start to pull away lest I'm tempted again but that's when I hear that sound.

The sound that gets me fired up within seconds, the sound that makes it more than difficult to stop. That breathy, I love the way that feels moan escaping from her now swollen lips. "What did you just do?" She puffs out, her chest rising and falling as she tries to steady her breathing.

Smirking, I lean back in and drag my teeth across her earlobe one more time. That one little act makes my girl fall apart, she's so innocent it's a turn on. "Just nibbling on your ear princess."

Hurriedly she clears her throat to stifle another moan, "Let's just get you off of me." She giggles while gently moving me back to her side, "So um, where was I?"

"Something about you liking me for years and years?" I fill in for her.

Smiling from ear to ear, I hold myself down so I won't attack those damn dimples. I haven't been this happy in… I don't think ever. "Oh yeah! Um, I like you Lucas and unlike you I can't exactly pinpoint when that started but I do. But I also don't want to ruin this friendship either."

Shaking my head from left to right fervently, I peck her lips and pull away again. "Nope, not going to let you use the whole 'ruining friendship' excuse. Not happening, I've had feelings for you for years and you like me. At this point, where we are now with the kisses." I peck her nose, "The hand holding." I kiss her cheek, "the sleep overs." Wiggling my brows I kiss her lips while she giggles. "All of that and more I just – I can't go back and I really don't want to pressure you. I really, really don't but feel." I place her hand against my chest, right above my heart. "When I was younger and my heart would race like this, or my stomach would feel weird but in a good way I had no idea why. Now I do, and 5 years later I'm finally telling you so don't use the excuse of 'I don't want to ruin this friendship' because I can't just be your friend Riley. And, even if we tried to be friends after everything – I just don't think that would work."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She whispers, her breath fanning against my face, "What if it doesn't work out and we –"

"You stop that." I muster out through laughter, "Stop being pessimistic. I'm not going to let us not work out. I just, I'm pretty hell bent on this working out in my favor. Like I said we don't have to change anything till you're ready." Which will work out perfectly since operation, 'make Riley mine' can't be put into action until another month.

Nodding her head she cuddles closer to me, resting my head on her temple. I can't stop smiling, she's giving me a chance. God 5 years is so worth it. She's worth… everything. "I want to watch The Office."

I start to laugh and hug her tighter, "Don't worry princess I'll put it on for you. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." She whines, I think her hand is starting to hurt again.

"I'll put on 'The Office' and go cook you something to eat. I'll bring you some more pain medicine. It's been 4 hours since you've had any meds."

"They make me sleepy. And Auggie."

"I'll handle everything sweet cheeks."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sitting outside of Auggie's school, my mind is wandering to the woman I left asleep in her bed with Maya. No matter how hard I tried, Maya wouldn't leave to get Auggie. I love that little boy, he's freaking awesome but I really wanted to stay with Riley. She's mad at me because I wouldn't tell her what Riley and I talked about so this is my punishment. Because my nonstop smile wasn't enough confirmation for her. So the entire time while I was cooking, since my girl was sleeping Maya made it her obligation to ask me over and over and over again, 'what happened?'

I wanted to tell her, I really did. But I wasn't sure if sweet cheeks wanted me to spill the beans to her best friend, or if she wanted to do it. So I made her a BLT and she fell asleep on my chest after taking her medicine. "LUCAS!" Rising off my car he runs towards me and gives me a knuck.

"What up little man?"

"Where's Riley?" He questions while glancing behind me to check the passenger seat.

Setting his bag in the backseat he climbs in, the leather lightly squeaking from the friction. I'm glad I didn't have to argue with him about sitting in the front. Getting into the car and driving off, I try to think of where to begin. "Um Aug, your sister there was a little fight at school today. So she's at home sleeping, and a little broken."

I don't have to look at him to know he's freaking out over his sister's health. "BROKEN?"

Nodding slowly and rubbing my face. That was not the way I should have told him. But I didn't want him to walk in and see Riley that way without some warning. "She was slapped and then she hit her back and broke something in her hand."

"WHAT?" This kid has some lungs on him. "Where were you Lucas?!" Physically and internally wincing, that wasn't something I wanted to hear. Even though I was thinking it, knowing that I completely failed her I didn't want to hear it out loud.

"Auggie-"

"YOU were supposed to protect her! You said you would!" I promised him that I would protect Riley that was the condition he had if I was to date her.

"Aug listen to me little man, please." Looking back at him, his arms are crossed and he's glaring at the window. "Your sister was defending me, and she was slapped before anyone could figure out what happened. The punch, I was holding her and your sister hates violence so much I never thought in a million years she'd actually punch someone. It took us all by surprise. I'm sorry man, I didn't want her to get hurt, that was never my intention and I feel awful about it."

The rest of the ride is silent and I know he's still mad at me. "Auggie I'm sorry. I failed both you and Riley and I feel terrible about it." Pulling into the parking garage, I turn back to face him, "Come on man you know I wouldn't intentionally let anyone or anything harm Riley."

Looking down at his shirt, fidgeting with the buttons. I wish I was better with kids that would make this whole situation easier, I'd know what to say. "I don't know what to say man but you know how I feel about your sister." He only grilled me about that for an hour after I picked him up from his grandparents the first time. "And can I tell you something?"

His deep brown orbs that remind me of Riley's look up at me, hesitant. Clearly he wants to know what I have to say but he doesn't want to talk to me. "I told Riley." Immediately his eyes widen, technically Missy told her and I affirmed it but still she knows now. His lips try to stay tight but I can see them curving into a smile, "And she likes me back."

I hear the click of his seatbelt and within seconds he's giving me a hug but just as quickly he's sitting back down. "Sorry." After waving him off and telling him I don't mind he's grinning from ear to ear. "So are you two dating? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Unintentionally my lips twitch, "No we aren't together, _yet_."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _ **Hello my lovely readers.**_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _And I'm really glad you're enjoying the snippet from their past in the previous chapter._**

 ** _I just wanted to let my readers know that I have received your comments saying my book is similar to 'The Bad Boy's Girl' on WattPad (I do post on 2 different sites). I haven't read it yet, my daughter hid my phone a good portion of the day but it was never my intention to make my story similar to hers. I really hope you all believe me when I say I would never intentionally steal an author's idea… I know how hard it is to come up with a story line. But, aside from that I do want to thank you for letting me know so I can message the author. Hopefully where I'm taking my story – the focus is going to shift to Lucas a bit more – will be different than 'The Bad Boy's Girl'._**

 ** _Oh and my husband wants to take credit for the nick name 'sweet cheeks' he's called me that since I met him sophomore year of high school and he said I'd be sleeping on the couch if I didn't put this note in my story… we love each other. LOL._**

 ** _LOVE YOU GUYS!_**


	37. Chapter 37-We All Know You're Charming

Boy was today a big ordeal.

Talk about D-R-A-M-A!

I mean honestly! Not only did I have to deal with Missy's dramatization about how terribly she has it, Charlie may or may not have feelings for me. Lucas definitely has feelings for me, Auggie is in a love – hate relationship with Lucas right now since he's blaming him for why I got hurt. That was a big argument.

It isn't Lucas' fault, and it wasn't Charlie's. Missy chose to act like a child and pout because things weren't going her way. Yes, Lucas broke up with her but she had Charlie. And if she wasn't out to get me then she would have focused on her relationship more thus, they probably wouldn't have broken up. It's all hypothetical of course but, honestly I'm in this situation because of what Missy was planning in her head when she confronted me this morning.

I wouldn't take it back, I would still defend Lucas and I'd probably still punch Missy should she have said that again. My heart was in the right place I just handled it wrong. Now the whole school knows what happened to me, I couldn't help it I just started rambling and it slipped out. I never wanted anyone to find out about the party, and if it were my choice I would have wanted her to confront me away from gossiping mouths. This will be gold for at least 3 weeks – when I can get this cast off.

Well not a cast, a splint. Apparently Dr. Austin is a family friend of Charlotte – Mrs. Gardner – and he stopped by to check on me. He informed me that I don't have a cast, it's a splint. And I technically didn't break anything it was a fracture in my metacarpal at least that's what he informed me of when I said I 'broke my hand'. So in 3 weeks it should be as good as new and I can get this off. He was really nice and wrote me a doctor's note should I choose not to go to school tomorrow. I haven't quite decided, depends on how I'm feeling and according to Aug, I look pretty terrible.

So that's nice.

At least he's honest.

I'd say all in all I'm taking today in great stride. The next thing to do is to answer the phone. I've ignored my grandparents, so they called Auggie and covered for me saying not to come over because I'm sleeping and Lucas was here to help. But right now my parents are calling. Charlotte apparently talked to my minister who somehow informed the pastor who is on the mission trip with my parents and now I'm here. Staring at my phone, I swear my face is ghostly white and I'm terrified. Lucas takes it from my hand and slides the green phone to the right, placing it on speaker he smiles. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews good evening. Or is it good morning where you are?"

"LUCAS!" Ugh, my mom. She's so scary when she wants to be, "we all know you're a charming young man! Enough with the pleasantries and put my daughter on the phone!"

Lawyer Topanga is out and about, "Hi mom." I breathe out as a wide eyed Lucas passes me my cell, now scarred for life.

"Riley, explain what happened this instant." No argument there. So I tell her everything, and at this point I'm so sick of this story. I've heard it enough, even the modified version that leaves out Bentley. I've lived it, heard it, repeated it and now I'm _over_ it.

At some point in this conversation my father had taken over the phone. "So what I'm hearing is boys caused this?"

Auggie nods and I shake my head as if they can actually see us. Lucas fiddles with his thumbs, that's how he feels. "No, everyone is responsible for their own actions. Missy came to confront me, she didn't need to slap me or spit on me. Just as I didn't need to punch her. It wasn't the right thing to do, but I take responsibility for punching her and that's why I have in school suspension for a week."

I hear my father and mother both sigh, "Riley we're proud that you're taking responsibility for what you did. That's the mature daughter we raised but pumpkin, what did your mom tell you about fighting?"

Laughing to myself, it was all a big joke. "If I'm going to fight do it off campus." Knowing I'd never so much as raise a hand to anyone, it was hilarious. Ever since then when I say I want to 'strangle someone' that I go to school with, that's the remark my mother makes. "I'll remember that for next time."

Our conversation carries on like normal, Auggie talking to them most of the time and him telling my parents how awful I look. I don't know if he's intentionally trying to hurt Lucas or if he's just a 10 year old boy who doesn't know any better. I hope for the latter but he's smart, "take the day off of school tomorrow pumpkin. You won't be punished this time Riley, because I think ISS is about as bad as it gets for you." Am I that much of a nerd? "And I will be having a talk with our good for nothing principal."

"I think Uncle Jon handled that already. He left our place quickly to go get him… again." Instantly giggling, I wish I would have been conscious for that.

Yet another reminder that today has been tiring. "I'm sure he did." Topanga chuckled, "Riles do we need Uncle Shawn or your grandparents to come stay? You can't cook or clean or do laundry."

Emerald orbs widen beside me, stifling my laugh I decline. "It's one hand. I can do things one handed, except write with my left that's… hard. Either way, Uncle Shawn is busy running around the world. Grandma and grandpa have work on the opposite side of town. Besides, Charlotte is around, all of my friends but if it gets overwhelming I promise to call someone. Whether it be grandma or grandpa or Uncle Shawn."

"Alright Riles, get some sleep. AUG! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GO TO BED!"

Giving everyone a small 'I love you' and 'good night' he's out of my room fast. Maya and Josh left shortly after Lucas came back with my brother. They didn't say why and I was too sleepy to ask, Smackle and Farkle had to go study… shocker. And D had to go get her brothers, I know now that I've jacked up my hand that she won't want me to watch her brothers. Not because I couldn't handle them, but she's more worried for me.

I know that Xander and Xavier are joking more often than not, but one time I mentioned that I had a small headache and oh my lanta, I don't think you could get better treatment at a hospital. I won't ever admit to feeling ill again. "Night mom, night dad. Thank you for checking on me."

"Of course Riley, you're our daughter. Take tomorrow off, and sleep because you get incredibly sleepy on pain medication and make sure you call and set up the 3 week appointment. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I murmur and start to cuddle into the pillow, "I love you mom. Love you dad."

I wonder if that bothers Lucas. Passing a glance in his direction he seems perfectly content staring at me. I'm sure it doesn't, he knows that people have parents and he's probably numb to it by now. Bidding me goodnight, they hang up the phone and I realize I was fretting for nothing.

But for real, my mother is a shark and I'm a baby guppy. I had every right to be scared, not like she'd eat me but she could maim for resorting to physical violence. "Well that went better than you expected." Lucas jokes and takes off his leather jacket while I fight sleep. "Sleepy?" Humming in response, pulling the covers close to my chest, I'm just glad I changed earlier. A dip in the bed I'm aware he's crawling in beside me but it isn't enough for me to open my eye lids. Tucking his arm underneath me, his other snaking around my waist to pull me into his chest.

Apparently he's staying over.

Smiling to myself, snuggling deeper into his embrace and inhaling his cologne. God that will never stop smelling delicious. "Night beautiful girl."

"Night." I yawn and within seconds I'm out like a light bulb. Out like an outhouse. Out like the outfield. Out like side. I'm making stuff up at this point.

I fell asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _"HIGHER!" A loud squeaky noise comes out of my mouth while Lucas pushes me on the swings. Josh wouldn't do it so Lucas said he would. He's really nice. He defends me in front of Josh, and doesn't believe that girls and guys can't be friends. He says we're friends, he said so last year the first time I climbed into his tree house. Giggling, I hold my arms out into a 'T'. "HIGHER!"_

 _"It's not safe Riley! You have to hold on."_

 _Frowning to myself when he pulls me to a complete stop, "Why did you stop?"_

 _"Because you won't hold on." He says and shrugs his shoulders, "It isn't safe if you do that."_

 _Why is he just staring at me? He has pretty eyes, I wish I had green eyes mine are brown. Mommy said that they are still pretty because they look like chocolate but his reminds me of trees. Like his tree house. A smile still on my face, we just sit and blink at one another. I tilt my head to the side like a puppy and he does the same thing._

 _I think he's doing it to make fun of me, "Why are you looking at me like that Lucas?"_

 _"I just like your eyes."_

 _My mouth opens wide, I was just thinking the same thing about him! "I like your eyes. They remind me of trees, like your tree house! It's funny that you said that because I was just thinking the same thing! I hate my eyes they're so boring. But you said you like them, so does that mean I have to like them?"_

 _My eyebrows are close together and my lips in a tight line. My daddy says that this is my thinking face, Lucas agrees with a grin. "Yes, you have to like them because I like them and you can't say you hate anything about yourself anymore!"_

 _"Okay, but only if you push me high!"_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

That's it! I'm getting her darker curtains, today! The only reason I'm not in a bad mood is because I needed to be woken up. I have to take Auggie to school and go to school myself, no matter how much I tried to negotiate with Aunt Charlotte I still came up short on skipping school today since I missed yesterday. I hate that I have to leave her.

She slept peacefully last night, only waking her up twice to take her pain medication and though she was trying to bite me since I woke her up from her slumber, I came out both times unscathed. But instead of being mad that she tried to bite me, I for whatever reason thought it was cute that she was aimlessly trying to chomp at me since her eyes were closed. Kissing her temple, I unravel myself from her form, seriously we are all over one another when we are sleeping. Leaving her in the bed. I think this is the second time that I've woken up before her.

Her angelic face looking so much better, bruised? Yes. Scratches? Yes. But it isn't as swollen and red. If I never see Missy again it will be too soon. I still can't believe I let that happen to her, if she knew what I was thinking she'd be so mad. She hates that I am blaming myself, when in actuality if Missy wasn't so mad about what I did then I doubt my girl would be hurting right now. But that's a lot of ifs. Focusing back on my princess, Riley's dark locks splayed out on the pillows behind her. Voluptuous pink lips, slightly parted and the light snores are just her breathing in and out. She's one of those sleepers that makes every other sleeper jealous because she looks good doing that when in reality most people look like zombies.

Hurriedly taking a shower, getting dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. I'm sure no one will notice because I don't have time to change. Placing her phone by her head and sending her a quick message explaining the situation, I lean down and kiss her sweet cheeks. Stepping out of her bedroom, I hear rustling in the kitchen. "Hey Aug, you ready to go bro?"

"Yeah I guess. Is Riley staying home?" He asks while sliding on his backpack.

"Yeah man, she needs to sleep today."

The ride is pretty much silent our mind reeling over what happened yesterday it's still hard to process all of it. But I think the best thing is she doesn't blame me, even though it technically is my fault along with Charlie's. "Lucas I'm not mad at you anymore."

As I pull into the school's parking lot, I can't help but smile. "Thanks man that means a lot. I'll pick you up after school, we'll pick something up for dinner." And with a large smile he's leaving my car, once he's inside the school I drive to mine. As soon as I pull into the parking lot, I'm already hating today. I just want to go take care of my girl. If there weren't extenuating circumstances as to why I have to go to school then I would be with her.

She hasn't texted me back yet. Sauntering into the school, fists in my leather jacket I notice all of our friends at Riley's locker. Which is nothing new, but from their mischievous smiles it seems as if they all know. My girl talked about me. "Morning."

"Morning Lucas." Maya nudges me with her elbow, "You sly man you!" I can't help but roll my eyes, it is almost instinctual when it comes to her, she loves to patronize me. Leaning against Riley's locker it begins again, "Liked her for years?"

"I should have known." Josh fills in, "You were always so mad whenever I was rude to her."

"So was I!" Maya added and smacked the back of his head, "My peaches, your niece and Lucas' girl. You have to be nice now!" He shrugs placing his hands back into his jeans.

I know he loves her, he's just not great at showing it. Darby squeals and gives me a hug, "It's about damn time! You can only stare at her for so long!"

"Lucas?"

Glancing to my left Charlie is standing about 10 feet away. Jerking his head to the right, "I'm assuming you're wanting me to follow?" Which is fine because I needed to talk to him about that phone number anyways, he has yet to give it to me. Rolling his eyes, I tell our friends goodbye and follow him into an empty classroom. "I need the number man."

"How's Riley feeling this morning?"

Narrowing my eyes, "She's still sleep-"Before I finish the sentence my phone vibrates.

Pulling it out, my lips tug upwards.

 **MyGirl.  
Feeling better, I just took more medicine. So, within minutes I'll be knocked out cold lol. I hope you have a good day. Text me when you can!**

 **I'm glad you're feeling better beautiful. Just rest and you bet your ass I'll text you.**

"Is that Riley?"

Nodding my head, sliding my phone back in my pocket. "She's feeling better, the medicine makes her sleepy. Anyways, I need the phone number."

Fidgeting with his fingers he looks to the left, "Riley wanted to report him Lucas."

"Charlie give me the number." I grit out and unintentionally clench my fists.

He bores his eyes into mine, "No. You're finally getting a shot with Riley don't screw this up man! And if word gets out then dad will freak out. He's already trying to prove that you're capable of –

"I can handle my own shit Charlie." He has no right to try and control my life, or make my decisions or even guide my choices. "And you called me in here! What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how Riley was. When Riley wants the number to report him then I'll give it to her and her only."

I've got a name now, that's all I need. "Fine don't give me the number. I'll figure it out anyways, and Riley's fine, no thanks to us." Both of us glance towards the ground, a heavy sigh filled with guilt. "Why'd you break up with her Charlie?" I'm afraid to meet his eyes for fear of what I might see and hear, did he seriously think he made a mistake in ignoring this amazing woman? Or was this just because I – inadvertently – challenged him to try and take her from me?

Our distance from one another doesn't go unnoticed, we're a good 8 feet away. Which is probably for the best, I have a hard time controlling my fists sometimes when he's around. Which is why I keep thinking of Riley, she hates violence… which only makes my decision to find the guy who hurt her even more difficult. "I wasn't happy with Missy anymore. It was all so routine." He shrugs with a grin on his lips. "I was sick of her treating Riley the way she was –

"Because of you."

Shaking his head from left to right, is he seriously arguing about this? "Riley had a crush on me that wasn't my fault." He just loves to rub that in doesn't he? Riley's 'crush' didn't last as long as he thinks. "It was my fault that I didn't do anything to stop it. And yesterday was _our_ fault. Riley's a great girl and doesn't deserve to be treated the way she was. Seriously her locker, I heard about what she did. Cleaning it off with a freaking smile! Who does that? Most girls would run off in the other direction, letting the words soak in. She didn't and never has let any words get to her."

He has no idea, "Because she knows who she is. I was her first kiss, I was her first date. She's not a slut as Missy claims her to be. She's smart not dumb like your clever ex has called her, she uses her wit to get out of situations that involve Missy. Riles knows who she is and no one is going to change her perception of herself. I wouldn't want her to change." It's my turn to rant at this point, "Josh told me that even after Riley lost all the weight – she didn't need to lose – that she didn't change her wardrobe to showcase it. She doesn't need anyone's approval. So I'll ask you again, what's the _real_ reason you broke up with Missy? Because it's been almost 4 years since Missy started to pick on her and you didn't care any other time."

Crossing my arms, I meet his stare head on. Riley's already said that she likes me and nothing is going to change that. She made it clear to Charlie that she's going to give me a chance. And I'm so grateful for that, I'll be damned if I ruin it. I'm really going to have to think over this Bentley situation. I should talk to her again, though I hate to dredge up the past but he deserves an ass kicking. "Look Lucas, I don't even know why! Okay? I don't know why, and I told Riley that yesterday so I'm grateful that she didn't say anything but I have no idea. I don't know how I feel about Riley, but I also know that I don't feel for Missy anymore. Especially not after yesterday." Shaking his head as if that will get rid of the memories. Unfortunately, that day will be etched into my mind for a long time. "So I don't have an answer for you."

 **MyGirl.  
Be nice to Charlie today Lucas. I know you're mad at yourself about what happened yesterday and mad at him but, it's neither of yours fault. Charlie didn't say 'choose me or Lucas' but if he did, I'd choose you. So relax.**

Internally beaming. Holy shit she makes me so happy.

Wait a second.

 **How did you know that Charlie and I were even talking?**

"Alright whatever you say man. Just when Missy comes back keep an eye on her. I think we can agree to keep them away from one another."

 **MyGirl.  
Oh please, I have eyes everywhere. AKA, all of our friends. Walk away Mr. Friar, for me.**

"Later Charlie." Walking out of the room, inhaling deeply. A few people passing by giving me a double take since I'm not hanging on Riley. I wonder how many people knew how I felt.

 **Anything for you Ms. Matthews.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies!

Double Update. This is the first chapter i'm posting tonight.


	38. Chapter 38-Hide and Seek

"Grandma seriously I'm fine." My grandparents both took the day off today… to care for me. Ultimately they just kept me from sleeping. Apparently I can't hardly walk if I hurt my HAND. Emphasis on the hand part, my grandma escorted me everywhere through the house, arm around my waist and everything. I mean like seriously, I'm fine.

Maybe she's worried about my head.

"I think it's best if you two come stay with us."

Shaking my head from left to right, rubbing my face with my good hand I glance at her. "Grandpa help me out here." My grandfather watches us in amusement since we've been going back and forth on this same topic for the past, let's see it is 2:42 now so… all day. I'm hoping and praying Lucas comes by before picking up Auggie.

Of course he's been getting on to me for not sleeping but seriously, it's like I'm not allowed. I feel as if she has a radar and comes to check on me as soon as my eyes start to shut. Either way he can distract my grandparents long enough for me to just crash. He's great with people that much is obvious. "Amy she hurt her hand she isn't paralyzed or anything."

My grandma, Amy crosses her arms and stares him down. "Alan don't you start with me. You're the reason we didn't come over last night!"

"Auggie told me she was sleeping! What can you do while she's sleeping?!" Hands up in surrender, he's a smart man. Stating facts, and holding his hands up to show her he means no offense. Huffing in defeat, she knows he makes a valid point, "She'll be fine. We can't force her to stay with us, but if it makes you feel better you can come check up on her."

"Or call." I suggest with a slight shrug, "It's my senior year after all. Busy, busy!" I quip in an effort to not hurt their feelings. I don't want them to think I don't want to see them, because I do. I love my grandparents a lot, they're like the grandparents you read about in the books. I swear if they could they'd be rocking on a big old wrap around porch.

My dream by the way, I'll build one myself, but I want a wraparound porch! Grandma and grandpa go back and forth for a little while arguing about whether they should stay or go, I'm praying for the latter. Well I'm praying for silence but I doubt that will happen if they are here. In an effort to distract myself I pull out my phone.

 **SexiestManAlive.**

Let's just get something straight, he did that. He changed his name in my phone so… let's just keep that in mind.

 **SexiestManAlive.  
I am so bored. I don't know how I'm going to go a week without you by my side?**

 **You mean, you don't know how you're going to go a week without annoying me every chance you get?**

Scrolling through WattPad, I decide to reread a book for the third time while I wait a reply. Some of these books are just too addicting, I remember when I first got the app I shut everyone out. Maya was furious and got a WattPad so I'd talk to her through the messenger. I've got my obsession under control now.

 **SexiestManAlive.  
Oh I like to think you enjoy our playful banter. But in reality, I don't know how I'm going to go a week without seeing your beautiful face whenever I want.**

I'm about to reply back how nice that was until I receive another text.

 **Feel free to swoon over me and what I just said. *Insert obnoxious face here***

Alright well, he set himself up for this one.

 **You don't have to insert an obnoxious face, that's just your face.**

"Riley are you even paying attention."

Honesty is the best policy, "No grandma, I'm just tired. I've been trying to sleep all day."

"We're leaving." My grandpa says with finality before strolling towards my bed, "Get some rest. Call me if you need anything pumpkin. I'm serious, even if it's taking Auggie for a night since you'll be on the pain medicine for the next two weeks."

Letting them know I'll keep that in mind, my grandma spent the next 10 minutes trying to convince me and him to let her stay but my grandpa dragged her out anyways. Snuggling deep into my pillow, I sigh happily while rolling onto my stomach. While I'm naming sheep and trying to fall asleep there was a light knock on my bedroom door. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!"

As soon as I heard the deep chuckle of the man I know very well, I hide myself under the covers. Maybe he'll just think I'm a bunch of covers thrown together. Hearing the door open, I remain hidden and prevent myself from laughing. "Now where on earth could Riley be?"

Do. Not. Laugh.

"Man, I could have sworn I just heard her yelling at me at the top of her lungs!" Feeling the dip in the bed, I'm about to burst out in laughter and I'm very aware I could have hid anywhere better. "I guess my sweet cheeks left, out the window." Frowning, I feel him get off the bed. I know he doesn't believe I left, so where's he going. He has to find me!

Boy does this bring back memories!

 _Crawling underneath the bed, I try to be super quiet! We're playing hide and seek, it's Josh's birthday party and he said we had to hide so I ran as fast as I could. No one followed me but I didn't think it was a big deal the more people the easier it will be to find me._

 _Putting my tummy on the ground, I clamp my hand over my mouth. It's so quiet in here you could hear my breathing._

 _20 minutes later._

 _No one has found me._

 _Did they forget about me? Or maybe everyone just hid really well? They wouldn't have forgotten about me. I'll risk being 'it' though, because I've been under here for a long time. Crawling out I stretch real quickly, I'm not very tall right now but it still made my muscles cramp. Opening the door to the bedroom, no one is inside but the parents. I bet all the kids are outside. Just in case the game is still going I tip toe towards the back door and creak it open._

 _They're all in the pool. Tilting my head to the side I walk out fully, "Josh?" He stops splashing and turns around toward me. "Why didn't you come and find me?" I can feel my bottom lip poking out my dad says that's what happens when I'm about to cry. Did they just not want me to play with them? He still didn't say anything, "Or tell me that you ended the game?"_

 _"Must've forgot." He shrugs, "I think my mom needed help. Why don't you go help her?" And he's back to splashing again. Dropping my head, I debate on going back inside but decide to go towards the swing set. Why didn't he want to play with me? Does he just not like me? But, we're family._

 _Did he just play the game to get me away from him? Using my feet I rock myself on the swing, hurriedly wiping a few tears away. I hate crying in front of people. "RILEY!" Huffing, I look up from the ground. Lucas is running towards me. "RILEY! Are you okay?! I've been looking for you."_

 _A big smile spreads on my face, "really? You played hide and seek?!" I knew Josh wouldn't do that._

 _He slows down his run and shakes his head, "There wasn't a game Riley." I mutter an 'oh' and kick some dirt. "When Josh told me, I started looking for you. I guess you figured it out on your own."_

 _Nodding my head, I don't look at him. I was so silly for waiting that long. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." He takes a few steps closer and wipes them away. He always does that for me, I can do it but he says he likes to._

 _"You really looked for me?"_

 _I thought I was smiling big a few minutes ago, but no his smile is the biggest smile in the whole entire earth! "Yeah! You're a really good hider! Where were you?"_

 _"Under the bed in Josh's room." I beam proudly, "That was a good hiding place." I add with what my dad calls pride._

 _"Yeah it was! Can I swing with you?"_

 _After telling him 'yes' he sits beside me and we try to see who can swing the highest._

 _I won._

 _But I think he let me win._

"Riley?" Waving hands pull me out of my thoughts, "You alright beautiful?" Glancing up into a pair of green eyes that I was remembering fondly I nod my head, "I called your name several times. I thought you'd come back to life after I pulled off the covers." Crawling into bed beside me he lays me on his chest. "What were you thinking about?" Nuzzling my face into his shirt, I sigh contently.

"When we're at Josh's birthday party a long time ago. He told me we were playing hide and seek but in reality he was just trying to get rid of me so I hid."

Kissing my forehead, he rubs small circles on my lower back. "Yeah, I spent like what 20 minutes looking for you. Josh told me you finally figured it out and I found you on the swing set. I felt so bad I couldn't find you sooner."

"It wasn't your fault. You could have done what the rest of Josh's friends did and not look for me. But you tried to find me. Why do you think Josh was so mean to me?"

Lucas sits up and I follow suit, even though I was extremely comfortable. Hands on my hips, he slowly spins me around so I won't face him. Should I be scared? Probably. But I decide to play along with his little game and help him out. "I think princess, he loved you a lot but didn't want people to see it and make fun of him. He would defend you when you weren't around, I didn't care if I got made fun of. My mom would have wrung my neck if she knew I went along with Josh and did that to you." Fingertips brush my hair to the side, goosebumps form on my skin. "That was my reasoning for finding you at the time." His fingers start to massage my back and shoulders.

"Oh my gosh." Dropping my head I let him do what he wants because it feels amazing.

"Now I realize, I was always running off to try and find you and make you feel better when Josh was being an ass. It wasn't just because of my mom, I enjoyed your company probably more than Josh's."

Humming in acknowledgement, I relish in how his hands are working magic on my back. "You let me win the swinging contest."

Freezing for half a second before working again he replies, "Nope. I don't know what you're talking about. You swung higher, you win!"

I'm winning right now.

"Cause all I do is win, win, win no matter what. Got money on mind I ain't ever given up. Cause every time I step up in the building everybody's hands go up."

"AND THEY STAY DOWN!" We sing in unison before his hands wrap around my waist pulling me back down on the bed with smiles plastered on our faces.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Guys, she's sleeping. Come on, leave her alone. Maya Hart!" Blinking my eyes open, I wonder when I fell asleep. I'm feeling rejuvenated now.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I hear my uncle laugh at his girlfriend's demand. What the heck is happening? Throwing the covers off of me I saunter towards the door, my stomach making an incredibly loud and embarrassing noise.

My hand touches the cool brassy door knob, no one is outside my door anymore. Walking into the living room, I burst out into laughter. Maya is thrown over Lucas' shoulder, she's slapping his back while he seems unfazed by her actions. I doubt he feels anything, Auggie is sitting on the couch, clutching his stomach from the laughter. Josh however is grinning from ear to ear with his hands raised as if he's about to spank her. "What is going on out here?"

All eyes flip towards me with utter amusement, and a hint of adoration in Lucas' eyes. He gives me the feels. "HELP ME PEACHES! I wanted to see your face, Lucas wouldn't let me and Josh thinks it's funny that I'm in prime position to be spanked." She huffs. Arching my brow towards my man, he puts her down instantly, she sprints towards me but not before smacking both of them.

Arms snake around my neck, and my legs lock around her waist. She's holding me up this time, I'll have to take advantage of this. "How're you feeling love of my life?"

"HEY!" Josh shouts but is held back by Lucas before walking towards us.

Deciding to play along, I force back my snicker. "Oh sweet pea, so much better now that you're here."

"Okay." Both guys come towards us and try to pry us off one another… I say try but they did so with ease. I couldn't keep a tight grip, I blame my hand. Now I'm clinging to Lucas like a koala while Josh is saying things in her ear that are turning her face red.

I don't want to know. I will ruin my innocence if I do find out, I'm sure of it. "Don't do that to me." Gliding his teeth across my earlobe, I fight off the moan that threatens to escape. Feeling his lips pressed against my earlobe sends a shock of shivers down my spine. "If Auggie weren't here." I think he's joking but I don't miss the warning in his voice.

Smacking his chest with my good hand, he lets me slide down his body. My brother is just sitting there watching with a confused look on his face. "I'm hungry."

I love my brother.

"Your food's in the kitchen little man." Jumping over the couch I peek my head around Lucas. "We picked up Subway sandwiches. I got your favorite, Aug was wanting to wait on you." Fisting his shirt in my hand I yank him towards me, pecking his lips before practically skipping into the kitchen. Pretty sure he was stunned by my actions, and I was too since I blushed furiously after my back was to him. He just stood in place for a few more seconds while everyone was in the kitchen.

Maya gives me a playful wink and sits down, "So… this Saturday."

"I'm planning a headache. I have a prior engagement. I have a family emergency, Auggie needs me."

My best friend just stares at me as if I crushed her soul, "Well just in case you don't have a headache. Your prior engagement falls through, your family emergency disappears or Auggie doesn't need you, I was thinking we could go on a double date to the movies."

"Wow, all of a sudden all my issues have cleared." I quip and take a bite of my sandwich that's been calling out to me since I found out about it .5 seconds ago.

Josh laughs seemingly amused and tosses an arm around his girl. "Great because we were wanting to see 'Lights Out'." My deliciousness falls out of my grasp, I'm pretty sure I haven't blinked for a good while to the point of worrying them. "Blink niece. Blink."

Doing as he instructed until the stinging sensation is gone, I huff. "I'm thinking that we shouldn't see that movie." My nonchalant reply is followed by a shrug, "I mean there's OH! TARZAN!" I shout and clap my hand on the table. "That man –"

"Nope!" Lucas and Josh say at the same time. Glaring at his emerald orbs while he looks as content as ever.

Maya and I both feign innocence after looking at one another, "Why ever not?" I ask while twirling my hair around my finger.

"You two aren't threatened by Aleksander Skafkkdjfkdfjio? Are you?" I stifle a laugh at her ability to demolish his last name. What even is his last name? Either way he is a fine specimen of a man.

Josh grits his teeth and shakes his head. "Nope. Why would I be?"

"Because his accent is to die for, along with his –

A hand over my mouth prevents me from finishing with the words 'his body'. I may be a newb when it comes to men but I know an amazing body when I see one. And Tarzan or Aleksander something or other has one. Again Lucas leans in, pecking my cheek. "Let's not finish that sentence sweet cheeks."

Playfully winking at Maya in amusement, I love how we're on the same wave length with everything we do. We don't have to use words to know what the other is thinking. While Auggie is just so content with his food he hadn't even listened in on the conversation. "Tarzan it is." I reply with a smile.

"We'll see." Lucas huskily whispers in my ear.

Tingles.

TINGLES EVERYWHERE!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas is sleeping on the couch.

He refused to leave me alone, he didn't believe Maya – the person forcing him to sleep on the couch – would wake up so I would take my pain medicine. And he is one hundred percent accurate. I absolutely do not trust her or myself to wake up every 4 hours for me to take medicine. I love that girl with every fiber of my soul but that girl is dead to the world when she's sleeping.

While Maya was getting ready for bed I snuck out into the living room. Lucas tosses a pillow onto the sofa and laid out a blanket before slipping his shirt off.

Drooling.

Snapping my jaw shut, I still can't seem to pry my eyes off of his Adonis like body. Those 'v' like oblique's that dip dangerously into his jeans and the way his abs flex when he inhales. What is he doing to me? I've never acted this way before, I've never thought these things before. "Should I put my shirt back on sweet cheeks? I'd hate to be 'naked' in front of you." He quips with a playful wink.

There's been lots of winking tonight. "N-No that's okay." Why in the world did I just stutter?

Slowly he takes steps towards me, eyes narrowed with his head cocked. "What's the matter princess?" Gulping as I watch him inch closer, he's staring at me as if I'm his freaking prey. "Am I making you nervous you beautiful girl you?"

Shaking my head vehemently, I look anywhere else but at him. I mean honestly could you look in his eyes if he was shirtless? Didn't think so, don't judge! "Can you look at me?"

"Nope." I reply and notice just how close he is to me. Mere centimeters separating us from one another, oh not anymore. His hand snakes around my waist, tugging me into his chest. "Whatcha doin'?"

His left hand caresses my cheek and slowly I look up at him, his once bright green eyes have been devoured by his pupils. His mouth hungrily moves against mine, the hand on my cheek gently holds the back of my head so I won't pull away.

HA! As if I'd actually do that.

My hand rests against his chest, my entire body molds against his. I can feel every curve and crevice in his masculine form. Good night nurse, his lips are so soft. A deep sound rumbles his chest, the hand in my hair tightens its hold and somehow he tugs me closer. "Ready for school tomorrow?" He asks between kisses.

Smiling against his mouth we continue our kissing. "Nope."

His hands tighten around my waist, overlapping one another. "Jump." Doing as he says, I'm lifted into the air. Wasn't really expecting that, but then again what was I expecting? "I like you so much Riley." My legs tighten around him in a similar position as we were in earlier.

"I like you too." I LOVE kissing him though, makes me feel things I've never felt before.

Feeling Lucas' leg move, I imagine he's going to take us towards the couches where unfortunately I'd have to pull away. I really like him, I do but we aren't even dating yet. But his steps come to a complete halt when a throat clears behind us. "You animals you."

Maya.

Appreciate you peaches!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	39. Chapter 39-Kitten

Head down.

Keep your head down.

One foot in front of the other.

I wore my hoodie today, I'll take it off once I get to in school suspension but I'd prefer to stay hidden until then. "What am I going to do without you?" Lucas and Maya ask at the same time. Taking a peek at them, they obviously didn't mean to do that they both seem completely dumbfounded. Giggling I take my bag from Lucas, I have lots of homework to catch up on anyways and I'll only be getting more. Teachers will send work down for me anyways, the whole writing with the wrong hand thing should be interesting.

"RILEY!" Ducking my head from the teenagers who are nosey and curious, I try to shush Darby who has made the announcement I've arrived. "How are you feeling?" She questions while hugging me, "Your face doesn't look too bad anymore. Did you try to cover it with make-up?" Before I can even answer she begins again, "Poor Riley, how are you going to do work? OMG! OMG! We should all go out to the diner, I'll take Xander and Xavier you bring Auggie we'll ALL GO!"

What did she take? "I'm so sorry." Yogi comes up and grips her hand in his, "I got her, her favorite drink from Starbucks this morning –

"You mean the one that we never let her get because it is jam packed with sugar and turns her into well that?" Maya adds in while glancing at our friend, she's bouncing on her heels. She's very sugar susceptible. Whoever said that a sugar high is all in your mind, is out of theirs.

Nodding his head, D leans down and kisses his cheek. "ISN'T HE AMAZING!?"

Laughing nervously, I add a few books to my bag that Lucas is holding open for me. "He's very sweet, yes. Now, I don't see why we couldn't go to the diner after school." I shrug, while everyone else nods. "5 o'clock?"

"PERFECT!" She sings before taking off, "I'll text Farkle and Smackle." She turns around and glances at Josh, "You should smile more. Maya loves it when you smile. Okay BYE RILEY HAVE A GOOD DAY IN ISS!"

Oh hello entire school! Do you not have anything better to do than stare at me?

"GET BACK TO YOUR OWN LIVES!" Lucas yells and everyone does as instructed, he can be scary when he wishes. I'd hate to be on his bad side, he's not a bad guy at all but he doesn't necessarily argue with the fact people see him as a bad boy. "Come on sweet cheeks." Glancing up at Lucas who throws my back pack over his shoulder, the left side of his lip is tugged into a smile. "I'll walk you there." I was about to say bye to Maya and Josh but she was laughing hysterically while Josh smiles.

I don't think she realizes how much he just watches her. Not like in a creepy way but in an 'I adore you' way. It's like he studies her, it's very sweet. Taking my good hand in his, I keep my eyes trained on the floor. Only whenever you do this, do you realize how gross the floor is. "I hate that you're hiding."

"I'd like to keep my battle wounds to myself." I joke and relish in his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. I love it when he does that, it may sound weird but it's not like he's mindlessly holding my hand he is actually acknowledging it.

I can tell he's shaking his head, he's never hidden when he disagrees with me. In fact that's what a lot of our conversations were about when he first moved back. We disagreed, we argued and now we're here. Him walking me to ISS, hand in hand while he's holding my bag. Stopping outside the door, I turn and rest my back against the wall. His hand rests against the brick over my head. "You gonna be okay?"

"Are you?" I joke and poke his stomach, "I'll be fine. I was a delinquent, I deserve to be punished." I don't miss his obvious shiver but don't say anything about it. Maybe the gust of wind that blew was cold?

Nodding his head but there not being actual belief in his eyes, his lips gently press against mine. "I'll see you later princess. Stay out of trouble."

"Of course, but as soon as my hand is healed people better… you know watch out." I don't even know why I tried to sound threatening.

"I'm sure they will." He replied amusingly before kissing me again and opening the door. This was a separate part of the school that was added on, so ISS got their own 'building' per se. It was pretty simple, plain desks and some were placed in little cubicles against the wall to prevent talking. It was all so dreary but I think that's the point.

"Sit away from others." That was the only thing the teacher said.

Yup, dreary was definitely the point.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

In school suspension is where fun goes to die.

In school suspension is where voices go unheard.

In school suspension is the most boring thing I've ever had to partake in.

The teacher sleeps a good portion of the time, but if we talk with our normal voices he wakes up snorting and telling us to 'be quiet'. Not like I've talked that much but it frightens me to all of a sudden hear shouting in an almost completely quiet room. There are only 2 other people in here with me, I guess we don't have a lot of rule breakers in this school.

Either way, my work seems as if a first grader wrote it. Props to the lefties out in this world, it is difficult and something I will never master. My words and numbers are barely legible. But I put a small note at the top saying 'I broke my hand sorry it is so messy'. I finished all my work within the first few hours, I'm just waiting on a student to bring me more. How sad is that? And worse, how pathetic is it that I'm hoping Lucas is the one to bring me the work? We have all the same classes after all.

"Pssst." That's not meant for me. "Hey." Maybe it is? Slowly turning around I'm face to face with a pair of steely grey eyes and raven black hair. I've never seen eyes like his before, they're really cool. Like a sky on a rainy day. "You're the one who punched Missy?" Great, that's the reputation I made for myself. I guess I deserve that, I mean I did punch her.

Slowly I nod my head, I don't really have an excuse. Except she was being a female dog and saying completely inappropriate things not just to me but to Lucas as well. "That's so bad ass." My lips curve into a smile, I did something bad ass. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to punch her. But you know apparently it is frowned upon or whatever for a guy to hit a girl." Shrugging his shoulders before putting his hands in his leather jacket, it seems as if he doesn't agree with that statement. "I don't." Oh I said that out loud, "If she slaps me several times, and thinks she can fight me why not show her she can't? Just one hit?"

"I don't know because you could kill her with one hit." I joke.

"That would be grand. But I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't use full force not even a quarter of my force." This guy is creepy, I think he's catching my weirded out vibe. Yes, I hate when girls go picking fights with guys because more often than not guys won't do anything even when they're being egged on yet still they're the bad guy if they try to restrain the girls – I don't know this whole topic is taboo for me. Too many variables. "Either way she shouldn't go around slapping people." He adds to ease my tension.

"Now that I agree with." I whisper and glance towards the overweight teacher, I'm assuming it's a substitute because I've never seen him before. He's leaning back in his chair, and snoring rather loudly. "I'm Riley." Holding out my hand he brings it to his lips placing a chaste kiss.

"Ryder. It's nice to meet you."

Quickly pulling my hand from his grasp, he smirks at the fact I was uncomfortable with it. Was that cheating on Lucas? Is it considered cheating if we aren't together? Is it cheating if I didn't want it? Interesting, I need to ask Maya. "You as well. So what are you in here for?"

Shrugging and kicking his feet up on the desk, "I'm not quite sure at this point. Something to do with pulling pranks on Missy, it's kind of my specialty." This guy exudes pride, either way I laugh at Missy's expense.

"You and Lucas would get along."

He clicks his tongue a few times, "Lucas… Lucas… Lucas… Friar?" Nodding my head he continues, "He's the one you were standing up for before Missy slapped you?" Groaning I turn my head so he can fully see my battle wound. "Ouch, what a bitch." He murmurs while putting his feet on the ground and casually switching desks.

I think I've made a new friend.

"So is he your boyfriend?"

Sigh, "No, we're friends right now."

He wiggles his brows, batting his eyelashes – this guy is a piece of work. "Right now? I smell a story."

Taking off my hoodie, my large white boyfriend tee hangs loosely on my frame. "He hasn't asked me yet. But even if I had no romantic interest in him I would still defend him. I defend my friends and she was talking out of her ass."

"Well he better hurry." Cocking my head to the side, I blink unknowingly at him. "You'll get snatched up in a heartbeat. You're so tiny, you could just be put into my pocket." Furrowing my brows I can't help but stifle my bubbling laughter to not wake up the teacher. "What'd you break when you punched her?"

So embarrassing, I actually did something 'bad ass' and I ended up hurting myself. "Fractured metacarpal. So that's cool." My last few words coming out slow and filled with humiliation.

"No need to be embarrassed kitten." Kitten? "I'll show you how to throw a decent punch when your hand is all healed. Next time you won't mess yourself up in the process." After telling him over and over again that there won't be a next time – mostly because I strongly believe Lucas will handle that – he waves me off dismissively, and I'm aware this conversation isn't over. He just let it go for the moment, Ryder continued our conversation as if we've known each other for years.

He isn't as charming for Lucas.

But they both can easily carry on conversation if they choose, and they both have knacks for pranking. I truly believe that they'd get along if they met. I bet they could share pranking notes, they could learn from one another. When I asked why he hated Missy so much his response was, 'where do I begin?' And since I didn't really want to talk about her, I didn't exaggerate on it.

The school bell rang, dismissing us for the day and I was surprised to say the least. I actually had a really great day, I finished all my work, I probably should have studied but I made a new friend so that's good. I don't do that a whole lot, I've had the same friends for years. Ryder opens the door for me and bows playfully, "Why thank you sir." I say in my most posh and incredibly terrible British accent.

"You are very welcome, madam." He pretends to take off a hat and tips it towards me. Laughing I step out of the secluded classroom and I'm instantly enveloped into Lucas' arms.

"I've missed you sweet cheeks." The whisper in my ears sends tingles down my spine, he always has that effect on me.

Burying my face into his chest, I sigh contently. I've missed him too, him or his cologne I can't quite figure out which I missed more. Wait a second. "I had to stay for the entire school day, did you wait here during your out period." Slowly he nods but he doesn't lift his head, if it were possible he'd be kicking rocks. Why is he embarrassed by that? "Well that's adorable." I quip and slowly watch his nervous grimace curve into a smile.

"Is this Lucas, kitten?"

Oh God, with that nickname. "Who the hell are you?" I knew he wasn't going to like that nickname, but Ryder is someone who likes to press buttons. He knows exactly who this is. His brows are furrowed and in his lips are in a tight line as he stares down my new friend.

"Ryder this is Lucas, Lucas this is Ryder. He's a friend from ISS."

Emeralds move from me to a smirking Ryder and back again. "Why are you calling her kitten?"

Shrugging, Ryder holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you. I have a feeling we will get along, Riley told me about all the fun little pranks you used to play on her. We should exchange notes, I tend to use my talents on Missy but she's been taken from me for 2 weeks."

"How did you know that?" I ask while Lucas stares at his hand. That information wasn't made public, and I highly doubt Missy told him.

"It is my job to know everything about Missy that could help or hinder my work."

He is so weird. Lucas removes one hand from around my waist and takes the greeting. I'm very shocked that Ryder held it out for that long. "Let's refrain from calling her that." He suggests, his emeralds holding nothing but seriousness.

"Yikes!" Ryder jokes, "Got a possessive one, kitten." His grip tightens around me, and no matter what way I look at it, this situation is hilarious. "I was telling Riley earlier that you should snatch her up soon."

Slamming my head into Lucas' chest and snickering to myself, Ryder shouldn't have said that. I know Lucas and he's going to take that as a threat. "Or what?" He growls.

Told you.

"Let's just all lower our testosterone levels to a normal rate. Ryder means nothing by what he said, and Lucas calm down." I guess I kind of understand Lucas' possessiveness in a way, a little. He's had a crush on me for a long time but has never acted on it. Definitely his fault, but I'm sure he's worried that someone else – like Charlie did for a while – will catch my attention.

That won't happen. "I'll see you in the morning, I'll bring breakfast."

"I've got that under control." Lucas breathes and this time I smack his chest. It's like he doesn't feel it. He doesn't move or shift his gaze in the slightest.

"Sounds great." I muster out, "I'll see you tomorrow Ryder."

"Have a good night, kitten."

Holding Lucas back, Ryder practically skips away. Smug, arrogant man he is. "I don't like him." Lucas grits out before slamming his lips onto mine. Hands holding tightly to my hips, our mouths move in a fervent manner. I love kissing him, even in this way that almost bruises my lips but either way whether feverish or gentle I get those butterflies in my belly.

Pulling away slightly, I look up at him through my lashes. "Is this one of those possessive kisses?"

"I'm not possessive." He defends. "I don't like it when someone calls you a nickname that is commonly used for couples or a sexual term." He adds unknowingly gripping me even tighter, seriously dude I'm about to bruise. His face held in a tight grimace, "It's degrading." He mutters, "You're a princess not a play thing."

I held in my awe and willed myself to not turn into putty which is a harder task than it seems. Seriously how does he come up with stuff like that? In a random act of boldness, I stare at him in the eyes slowly his emeralds soften… becoming more familiar. "I'm _your_ princess."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Everyone but Darby and her brothers along with Yogi were at the diner. They were just a few minutes away however and Auggie was excited to see her brothers. Though they were younger, they still kept my brother on his toes. They could keep anyone on their toes, and I am terrified to see them.

One look at me and they'll be frantic. However, it will be so worth it to see Lucas' reaction. And they would definitely be entertainment for the evening. I had strategically placed myself in between Auggie and Lucas with empty seats right across from me, let's see if I stay here. It's like a fun game of musical chairs except you stay where Xander and Xavier tell you to. "D's sugar high ended right before lunch." Smackle filled us in, "I'm surprised she didn't fall asleep in class. Let us remind Yogi to never let her have that drink again." She adds as an afterthought, not that she needed to we were all more than aware of Darby's addiction to sugar, she was hyper enough without it.

"How's your hand sweet cheeks?"

Shrugging, I glance at my cast or splint or whatever you want to call it. "Fine. It's itched several times and that is grueling and completely unfair but nothing I can do about it now. I'm paying for my actions."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Josh's tone is almost reassuring, "Nothing. I'm serious Riles yes you punched her but honestly she had it coming."

With the help of the man to my left, my hoodie slid off of my frame. He's a real gentleman, like seriously opening doors, helping me with my coat and all. Plus he takes really good care of me and Aug. "RILEY!" Shifting my focus to the front door the twins sprint towards me, arms wide open. Completely dismissing the fact I'm surrounded, they find a way to hug me. Zander hugs me from behind while Zavier tugs my brother's chair out of the way and side hugs me.

Zander glances around the table, "Now seating arrangements."

"They won't do." Zavier mutters and eyes the table until Zander gasps. "What's wrong?"

"Look at our girl." Lucas grip tightens on my hand, and I try to stifle my laughter, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"WAS IT HIM?" Zavier asks eyeing Lucas who is watching them both with an amused yet dumbfounded gaze. "Did you hurt her?!"

They both take off their plaid button ups leaving their white cotton tee's on underneath. Seriously, they may be a handful but they are the cutest things ever. It's so sweet how protective they are even though Lucas would never hurt me. "Easy guys, I didn't do this to _my_ princess." I don't miss the emphasis on a few words. He might as well just pee all over me, you know what… I got that from 'Friends' but I can't even picture that it grosses me out. Either way, these boys are no threat to Lucas. Seeing that they are in fact 'boys' should have been enough to ease his tensions. He is seriously worried I might leave him… I mean technically we aren't together yet but still he feels threatened by them.

Zander and Zavier both glare before shifting their focus to me, that's when the questions started pouring out. Why didn't D tell them? What happened? What did I break and who do they need to kill? You know, the standard questions. After explaining what happened, summing it up they decided on a few things.

First, they're giving Darby the silent treatment. For the whole dinner, that's her punishment for not telling them that 'their girl' was injured. From the look on her face and Yogi's, she doesn't mind that punishment at all.

Second, the seating arrangements had to change. They tried to move Lucas but he simply shook his head not even making eye contact and they were defeated. So, they agreed that every 10 minutes Zander and Zavier would switch seats where Auggie was originally sitting.

Thirdly, they get to feed me.

Everyone at the table but Maya and Darby – who were utterly amused by that suggestion – sided with me. So I get to eat for myself, like every normal 17 year old would do.

The door jingles indicating that someone new is entering the diner, effectively pulling me out of the conversation and my entire body stiffens.

Cold eyes.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**


	40. Chapter 40-Cravings

**_Lucas' Point of View._**

Whenever you've known someone, or been in love with someone like I've known and loved Riley then you know all their little tells. When she's annoyed her little nose will scrunch up, and she doesn't even realize she's doing it. Anyone else would just think that she smelt something bad because the rest of her face would remain impassive. When she's content, she'll release a small little sigh that means she's comfortable, when she's happy those dimples will come out to play and I have to steel myself to the floor to prevent myself from attacking her when I see those. Personally I love her little tells when she' angry, Riley's a little spitfire whether or not she tries to hide it, I can see it. She'll huff and cross her arms, her eyes will try to glare but it is too adorable I can't even take her seriously. I don't laugh at her though, because then she'll resort to smacking me silly and though I love every single one of her touches and relish in them at that, I prefer holding her hand over physical assault.

My least favorite, is when she's scared or uncomfortable. Her body will slightly and involuntarily shiver, she'll tuck her hair behind her ear or shy away. So the moment her hand began to shake, I got worried. What could she possibly be scared about? It's just her and I along with our friends, they wouldn't let anything happen to her and if anyone had any ill intentions towards her they would have to get through me and that won't ever happen. I brushed it off because a second later, she asked me to help put on her jacket.

So I decided that she was just cold.

I was wrong because she tossed that hood up almost instantly. She wasn't cold, Riley was scared and I didn't like that, not one bit. My eyes immediately went on the prowl, I am pretty aware of my surroundings and no one seemed to have been a threat in here. Though I haven't looked around in the past few minutes, for whatever reason – call me paranoid – my eyes were looking for dark hair and blue eyes.

Missy.

However I didn't see that she-devil anywhere. I kept looking around while engaging in conversation, because the look on Riley's face made it clear she didn't want to talk about it, she knows I know something is wrong. She was almost forcing herself into conversation and plastering a fake smile on her pretty little face. Throwing my arm around her shoulder, my fingertip toyed with the tips of her incredibly soft hair that hung out of the hood. How is she so perfect? Anyways, back on track… I was still looking around nonchalantly while talking to Josh across the table. Glancing at the table behind Josh's dark head of hair had the hair on the back of my neck standing on edge.

I had no proof.

I had none.

But my body instantly tensed at seeing the man sitting in that booth. Brown hair, cold brown eyes and a leather jacket. Yes it was a common description that my girl had given me but, she must have seen him. Recognition of that worthless man caused her to completely do a 180 flip on her emotions. So I knew that it was him. Plus he was the only new customer in here since last I checked.

I need to get her out of here.

Though she wouldn't want me to make this about her, and she didn't want to make a scene around her friends, it wasn't fair that she was letting herself sit in here with him. Leaning over, my breath fanning across her cheek – I didn't miss the hitch in her throat. The ears are a very sensitive place for my sweet cheeks, I say sensitive but I mean a turn on. Smirking to myself at the effect I had on her, I can't wait to see her sexy side, no doubt she'll be even sassier than her normal self.

I have to stop thinking about this, "Princess I don't feel well, wanna get out of here with me?"

The relieved smile on her face and the small nod is all I need to see, she's sure I'm not leaving because of her. Which is what I wanted. "Yeah are you okay?"

My fingertips graze her chin, lightly pecking her lips. The relieved smile turned into one of pure joy, the need to shout at the top of my lungs because of the love I had for her grew, but I kept my lips firmly pressed together. "I'm fine, small headache nothing big. Plus can you blame me for wanting some alone time with you?"

Scrunching her nose up from the large smile on her face was absolutely adorable. We ignored all the groans and pleas to stay and spend time with them, well we didn't ignore it they said we owe them one which was fine I needed to get her out of here as calm as possible. Putting her on my right, farthest away from him and tossing my arm over her shoulder, I escort her out to my car. Josh said he'd bring home Auggie since he wasn't ready to leave Zander and Zavier yet.

Speaking of those twins, they were furious with me. Like super pissed that I was taking her away, I have no doubt that they will find a way to see her again soon. Obviously I know that I have nothing to worry about, I mean they're like what 8 to 10? But still, call me ridiculous I want – no I _crave_ her attention and when they're around they demand hers.

Opening the car door with a smile she tosses off her hood. Good girl. "Oh shoot, I'll be right back sweet cheeks." Passing her the keys, she simply nods and doesn't ask which is great because I don't want to lie. "Do me a favor and lock the door. Safety first."

She chuckled and I waited for the 'click' before sauntering back inside. I had no intention of confronting him… not right now. Not while Riley sits in the parking lot, or our friends are in a filled diner. Was he here for a date? Gritting my teeth together, that bastard should never be allowed around a female. His actions were inexcusable whether he was drunk or not shouldn't matter. Sneaking to the back of the restaurant where the restrooms are, I managed to snap a picture along with the woman across from him. Oh if only she knew.

Locking the bathroom door, I dial the phone number that will help me out without question.

"Hey I need you to head down to the diner on 5th and I'm going to send you a picture. Keep an eye on him, and follow him."

I hear him writing down a little bit of my information that he should be looking for. Basically a home address. "You got it sir. I'm 2 minutes out."

Hanging up the phone, I saunter back outside and cast one final glare at him that of course goes unnoticed. As soon as I get into my Camaro, I lean across the console and kiss her sweet cheeks. She thinks I nicknamed her because of her baby face when she was younger. But no, I love the way her cheeks flush and when those dimples cave in. "What was that for?"

Smirking, I see the SUV I was waiting on pull into the parking lot. It's time for my departure, "I just want you to know how much I like and care for you Riley." Using her real name besides one of the thousands of nicknames I have for her, she knows I'm being serious then and her cheek tinge a light pink. "So what are you thinking? Chick Fil-A, or sandwiches at the house?"

Gasping her hand rests against her chest, "How dare you give me such a difficult decision?"

"Chick Fil-A it is!" Playfully winking at her, her smile widens as she stares at me. Though I'm looking at the road I can practically feel her eyes trail down my frame. "If you keep ogling me sweet cheeks you'll regret it." Though I wouldn't push further than she wants, I would attack her damn lips.

Glancing at her she arches her brow, is she challenging me? "Promise?"

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, I take a sharp inhale of breath. I wasn't expecting that and she definitely wasn't either. Her plump lips were parted slightly, shifting uncomfortably in my seat my foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. Passing her favorite fast food in the process, "We aren't getting food?" She questions… no _teases_.

Where is this side coming from? "We'll go out later." That's all I say before turning on her street. She smiles from ear to ear, she's just as excited. At least that's what I'm hoping for, I can't help myself I just want to kiss her senseless. Parking my car in the garage and taking her hand in mine we usher inside towards the elevators. For years I've carried around the thought of what it would feel like to kiss her and to hold her and I'm just now beginning to experience these things.

Dreams and my imagination couldn't do it justice. I'll admit that outright. And I tend to have a pretty vivid imagination when it comes to my princess. Cut me a little slack, I've been in love with her for 5 damn years! I've done things with other girls, not sex but things. But I know that nothing will compare to what it will be like with Riley. Unlocking the door to her apartment we step inside, her cheeks tinged a light pink as she realizes what we've done. Pressing myself into the floor, I don't move. I wait for a sign from her saying it's okay that I attack her face.

I would have been okay with making out in my car, but she's shy which only makes her that much more adorable. But, from the remarks during the car ride here I have no doubt that my sweet cheeks has a little minx side to her. As soon as she takes a step towards me, I'm clearing the additional area between us in seconds, there was too much. Arms wrapping around her waist, I mold her body into mine, erasing any sort of space between us. Her fingers running through my hair as our lips move together, slightly tugging when I nibble at her lip.

I've been famished for years and she's the only one who can sate my hunger. She's the only one who will ever be enough for me, whether or not I'm enough for her… I can only pray to God that I am. Greedily swallowing the moans she's eliciting from deep within her has my mouth moving with a new sense of passion and fervor. "Jump." She does as I say and I can't help but smirk into the kiss. I love that she lets me lead, I'm thinking it's because of her lack of experience but I don't question it. Plus I love holding her.

My hands hold the back of her thighs, if I grab her ass this early – well that's a risk I'd really rather not take. No matter how much my hands itch to do so, lying her down on the couch her grip on the nape of my neck tightens, tugging me impossibly closer. Hovering over her my hands trail down the side of her body while I reluctantly pull my lips away from hers, but they never leave her skin. Playfully kissing and nipping her jawline. Her gasp of breath as I graze her earlobe sends my blood rushing towards the area I definitely shouldn't be thinking with.

Placing an open mouthed kiss to her neck has her entire body shivering. My tongue applying a little pressure along with my teeth grazing her soft skin. Hearing her breathy moan is seriously going to be my undoing. "C-Can you do that again?"

Immediately doing as she says, my hands firmly placed on her hips I resist the urge to press myself against her. I'm not going to do that to Riley, I respect her too damn much. She'll tell me when she's ready and I'll be eagerly waiting. "We can do that as many times as you want princess."

Instantly I'm thrown off of her when there's a knock on the door. Riley's lips are swollen and slightly red, her hair somewhat disheveled and her shirt slightly ridden to showcase her hips. All in all, she's never looked sexier, and that includes when she wore that bikini that had me taking cold showers for a week. Okay it's a tie for first. Sitting up off the ground, I help smooth out her hair and adjust her clothes a small smile tugging at my lips. We could just ignore it.

"Behave." She warns as if she knows what I'm thinking and moves to open the door. "UNCLE SHAWN!" Damn it.

I was never quite sure why, but Shawn had never really liked me. Or if he did, he enjoyed giving me a hard time. And that was before all the pranks I'd pull on Riley, every time we would get a few minutes alone together, Shawn would find some way to interrupt. Or he'd squeeze in between us during movies that we were watching… maybe I've had feelings for Riley a lot longer than I realized. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out on the road?!"

A smiling Shawn steps inside, my girl in his arms. "I actually talked to Amy and Allen, they told me about what happened. I was passing through town and decided to stop by to see how you were feeling."

Setting her gently on the ground, he leans back and takes a look at her. Does he see how beautiful she's grown up to be? Surely he would have to, it's hard to miss. Everyone can see it. "A little rough around the edges but still beautiful." Pulling her back into a hug, he snaps his eyes open. He just now realizes I'm here. His dark brown eyes glance at me with curiosity which was only decipherable because his brows are furrowed. "Since when did you get a boyfriend and why have I not heard about it?"

Giggling, Riley steps away and averts her gaze to the floor. "Well he isn't my boyfriend, which is why you haven't heard about it." Ouch sweet cheeks, damn. I mean it's the truth but must she be so blunt? Obviously I plan on making you mine soon if only you could feel how badly.

Yes, I meant for that to have double meaning.

"Then who is this?"

Holding out my hand, plastering on a smile he accepts it mocking my actions. "You remember me Shawn. Lucas, Lucas Friar."

His jaw drops and just like his best friend – Riley's dad – a shrill shriek pierces the air causing my girl to jump slightly. I was prepared for this in the few moments after he'd entered. "You." He growls, "You."

"Me." I joke and put my hands in my jeans, "Long time no see. How's the photography business?" I don't remember a whole heck of a lot about Uncle Shawn, from what I did remember he always had a camera around his neck. So, let's play on that.

His facial expression lightens, and if you weren't staring directly at him you would have missed it by a long shot. "Great, has me traveling a lot but I should be back permanently by the time Christmas rolls around."

Well damn it.

"That's great. I'm glad to hear that." I add in, since he's not really giving me a lot to work with.

"So if you are not her boyfriend, why does it look like you two were making out?" Both of us stiffen immediately, "Oh please don't do that." He waves us both off dismissively. "I see the swollen lips and dude your hair. Plus I heard a loud thump. I was the king of making out when I was younger so don't try and lie to me."

I don't miss the pointed glare my girl gives me, giving my amused expression back basically saying 'it takes two'. And thank God it does, kissing her is on a whole other level than anything else I've experienced. "What Riley meant to say was, is that we aren't together yet."

Chuckling he sidesteps me and heads towards the kitchen, I could tell him that Riley and I were planning on getting food later. But, then that would mess up prime alone time with her. And why would I want to do that? "I should have known. Riles you mind giving your boy toy and I a few minutes?"

Eyes widening as if she was caught in headlights she shifts her focus to me. Nodding my head while stepping towards her, I lightly peck her lips. Stiffly she steps back and practically sprints down the hallway to her room. The more we kiss the more comfortable she'll be with doing that in public. I'll need to keep that in mind. Taking a seat on the couch, Shawn joins me seconds later and without wasting time jumps right into it. "I'm doing this because I love that little girl down the hallway and her father isn't here to do it for her. Got it?"

"Got it." Except she's not a little girl anymore. Though, I can't say I won't act the same with my daughter.

"I should have known you two would get together one day." Leaning back in his chair, he takes a drink of soda. "I told Cory. I told him man, he just didn't want to see it."

"That's why you didn't like me, and you'd always find ways to separate us." I didn't even ask the question, I had figured it out. Did everyone know about my feelings before I did besides the woman I was harboring feelings for? He agrees and continues to stare at me. "How?"

"Oh please, I had it on good authority you'd ensure Riley would come over with Josh. It isn't like we could get her away from you either, you were always there, always around or trying to make her feel better. You two worked on catching food with your mouths for an hour because she was upset she couldn't do it like you and Josh could." I remember that day, I had a stomach ache after eating all those cheese balls but it was a lot of fun. "Clearly you didn't know you liked her but it was so obvious. I was surprised that your mother and I were the only ones who could see it." A light smile plays on my face, my mom knew. She always did and it was refreshing for someone to mention her. "Difference being she wanted to superglue you two together, whereas I wanted to keep you two apart. I'm sure you know why?"

"Because you don't want her to get hurt." That's what this whole conversation is based around anyways.

"10 points to Gryffindor." He spouts and rests his forearms against his knees, before turning serious again. "Don't. Hurt. Her." 3 simple words growled out that actually struck fear. It wasn't the words necessarily but it was the tone of voice, slow and menacing. It might be best to leave this talk to Shawn, no offense to Cory but there was no way he could pull that off.

"I couldn't if I tried." I answered as honestly as I could. Riley has me so tightly wound around her finger that I would give, say and do anything as long as it made her happy… and it was safe obviously. I refuse to risk her safety, hopefully we won't ever have to run into a situation like that. "I would only be hurting myself if I hurt her." She's a clumsy little thing though she could hurt herself that way. I've dreamt about buying a big hamster ball and just sticking her in there. That was a hilarious dream, but in all honesty I'd buy her anything she wanted. Riley isn't materialistic though, doesn't wear any jewelry except the occasional earrings, so I know she doesn't care about money.

In fact she likes me without knowing I have it or will be having it.

"Great then I shouldn't have to elaborate."

"Trust me sir, I will do anything to keep her smiling."

Smirking he nods his head, "Yup you two might as well be in grade school again because that sounds awfully familiar."

My phone vibrating halts me in mid reply.

 **I have the home address as well as details on his car.**

 **Send it to me.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**

 **I'm going to try and update again today since I'm leaving for Iowa tonight I may not have time to update again this weekend. Thanks guys!**

 **How do you feel about Lucas' decision with Bentley?**


	41. Chapter 41-Yours

"ATTENTION JOHN ADAMS HIGH SCHOOLERS! THE ANNUAL TALENT SHOW IS COMING UP IN A LITTLE OVER A WEEK! COME AND SUPPORT THE MANY TALENTED ACTS ON FRIDAY OCTOBER 31ST FROM 12 TO 1 BEFORE EARLY DISMISSAL!"

This last week has gone by fast. Too fast for my liking because in 1 week my parents will be home, I love my parents but I also know that Lucas' visits will be cut down as well as his overnight stays. Granted, it is still only 2 out of the 7 days a week… thanks Maya. I enjoy waking up to him, though I hate how he looks perfect every morning, I mean it's just rude. I like to blame the pain medication for my zombie like state in the morning, that's what I keep telling Lucas anyways. He just laughs and says that 'I'm beautiful', I tell him that he's lying and then he argues with me. It's a never ending cycle, but it only makes me like him more. Either way, I'm off the strong pain medication and dealing with just the Advil so I won't have to strive to keep my eyelids open and maybe wake up looking like Sleeping Beauty.

After running into Bentley at the diner last week, I went and reported him at the police station two days later while Lucas had some things to discuss with his uncle. Which brought about a whole new round of questions, he's obviously hiding something but then I am thinking maybe it has something to do with his parents will? I mean he will be 18 next month and will inherit whatever it is they gave him… so that's why I don't ask. I want to talk about his mother, but at the same time I am waiting on him to make the first move, which all in all is a little cowardly of me but I don't want to upset him.

Where was I?

Oh right, reporting. I reported Bentley and I'm currently waiting for a call so I can identify him when they do pick him up. Apparently he has some outstanding warrants from traffic stops, I am not quite sure if I was supposed to know that, but it isn't like they were keeping that information secret after all. I'm a FEMALE! I love hearing gossip. So in reality it's their own fault. I didn't tell Lucas that I was going because he'd want to go with me, and for whatever reason I felt like it was something I needed to do by myself. I still haven't told him I've done it, but I plan on doing that today. I guess I'm slightly worried that he'll be upset that he didn't tag along. "What's on your mind kitten?"

Laughing lightly, I glance towards the teacher who is sleeping, today is my last day in ISS and I feel like I'm actually going to miss Ryder. Lucas still hates him, Ryder just likes to ruffle his feathers and hasn't stopped calling me kitten. "Today's my last day in here." I whisper with a saddened tone.

"Awe I'm going to miss you too kitten." Lightly scoffing, stifling my laughter I feel him take my hand in his. "I swear to thee young maiden, I will strive to remain out of this holding cell as to see your sweet face a little more."

Oh goodness gracious.

Now I have to play along, it's almost mandatory. "Why thank you Sir Ryder for your valiant heart."

The door creaks open, surprising everyone in the room. But what shocks me is the familiar emeralds that are sneaking in. They brighten in the slightest when the orbs fall on me, only to harden and turn cold when he sees my hand in Ryder's. "Hey lover boy." Ryder comments with a smile.

"Riley." Lucas spews through his gritted teeth. Quietly getting up and out of my desk I move towards him in an effort to calm him down since he's glaring daggers at Ryder who is simply smiling. As soon as I'm in arms reach I'm crashing into his chest. Concussion? Probably. His hands tugging me out of the room and pressing me against the cold brick of the building now that the end of October nears. His lips instantly connecting with my skin, tracing my jawline and down to my neck. "Why were you two holding hands?"

Biting my lip, I can't help but be slightly turned on by his possessiveness. He's upset, obviously and clearly trying to stake his claim on me but he isn't mean to me. "We were just playing around in our British accents." Grunting, I'm thinking he wants me to elaborate on what I mean but I can't hardly focus. I can feel his teeth scraping my skin and his tongue pressing firmly against my sweet spot that Lucas favors so much. This goes on for another minute or so; me stifling moans while he does nothing to prohibit his. That's when I decide that I have to focus, I have a new idea. "I'm single anyways." I breathe out.

His lips disconnect from my neck as he throws his head back to glance at me. The seriousness in my voice is betrayed by the amused expression on my face. I mean it is true, I am single… publically but in my mind I'm taken. Our first date was almost 3 weeks ago, and I'm getting extremely frustrated with this man. He's worse than freaking Farkle, I swear.

Lucas' lips part slightly, before clamping shut again. After a few seconds of just staring at me and gauging my words he tries to speak again, this time more successful than the last. I secretly love the power I hold over him, does he see it? "Sweet cheeks, I can't tell if you're teasing me or not." Tilting my head to the side I feign innocence and just bat my eyelashes. Smirking, his nose brushes against mine. "Oh you're going to pay for that." He whispers huskily.

Over the past few weeks my hormones that every normal teenage girl has – that have been hidden from me for my entire life – have made their entrance into my life. Constantly day dreaming about his lips on me, his hands firmly grasping my hips… everything about him turns me on. And since I've never really had that feeling before, I don't really know how to handle it. It even has me saying things like, "Please." I even arched my damn eyebrow.

I don't even know what's gotten into me. Groaning, his lips press against mine. Hands caressing my body down to my waist before tightening his hold. He's telling me what he thinks about my teasing comment by the passion he's exuding from his lips. Or you know by what he says now, "I know we aren't officially together, but we will be. Soon, so soon princess." Attacking my lips again, his mouth trails down my throat. Biting playfully down my skin. "And in case anyone has any questions about your status. They can just check your neck." My brows instantly furrow as he pulls away, "I just wanted to see you baby and I am glad I did. Tell Ryder to keep his hands to himself."

And he's gone. His back being the only thing I can see as his form retreats from me. Shrugging, I saunter back inside – careful not to wake the teacher. Ryder simply smirks, one foot over the other while resting on my desk and his arms crossed. Sitting back down, as if I never left I give him a small glare. "Why do you love to ruffle his feathers?"

Feigning hurt, his hand resting over his clad black shirt and scoffing. "Oh kitten, I think you should thank me." His grey eyes drifting towards my neck.

Furrowing my brows, I try to sneak a peek but the angle is too awkward. "Lucas mentioned my neck but what did he do? Why are you staring at it?"

"Oh kitten, you're so innocent it is absolutely adorable." He winks, pulling out his phone and placing his camera on selfie mode all I do is watch as my jaw drops. The large red and almost purple mark on my neck has me completely baffled. "I think it suits you. You'd be covered in them if you were mine."

I actually almost growled at him… it would have come out as more of a grunt but that doesn't matter. I don't want to be covered in hickeys… okay I'm lying, at least I need to be able to cover them. I glare at him and tug out my phone and I can't even laugh when I see what he changed his name to. It's become a fun game for us, he changes his name in my phone… sometimes my screensaver or lock screen picture and I try to stop him.

He always wins.

 **YourBoyToy.  
Lucas Gabriel Friar! I am going to kill you.**

"I can't believe he did this." Desperately trying to hide it, my hair tries to act as a curtain covering it up. "I swear I'm not normally like this." I plead in an attempt to make Ryder see that I'm not some hussy. No wonder it felt so good, him sucking and biting my skin… I could hardly focus. I'm hardly focusing right now.

Ryder waves me off, "Of course you aren't."

 **I'll take my punishment. *Insert Winky Face***

This will be fun.

 **YourBoyToy.  
No kissing for 3 days.**

"And send."

Ryder's mischievous smile is plastered on his face. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"No kissing for 3 days, that's his punishment." I reply, putting my phone away before he tries to get me to change his mind. Because he will try and he will win.

"Ouch kitten! I didn't see how he could keep his hands off of you before the punishment!"

Narrowing my eyes I glance at him, "You're such a flirt."

Shrugging he says the same thing that he's said every time I called him out. "Only for you, kitten." Rolling my eyes, I count down the last 30 minutes of this school day. It is driving me insane. This time in here has given me a new found appreciation for human life. No offense to Ryder, he's entertaining but I miss my musketeers… yes that name has stuck.

Lucas is even more eager than I, because I don't see my friends in class as much as I'd or they'd like so they've been hanging around. Add in Auggie along with Shawn and with the constant phone calls from my grandparents… it's been incredibly difficult to get alone time with him which I've been craving. God, he's turning me into a sex crazed woman that chases him around like I'm a cat and his entire essence is catnip.

Oh, now I understand why the rest of the female population follows him around.

My phone vibrating for the zillionth time makes me pull it back out.

 **YourBoyToy.  
You wouldn't.  
Princess, take it back.**  
 **I'm serious sweet cheeks. You can't do that to me.  
Fine if that's how you want to play… I'll have you begging to kiss me by the end of the 3 days. That's a promise. It's just as much of a punishment for you as it is for me.**

"Damn it." I mutter under my breath and before Ryder even has to ask I pass him my phone.

Immediately he chuckles, "Kinky." I give him a glare that simply states, 'you're not helping'. "Oh come on. Make it a game, that's how I live my life." You don't say. "Hence why I enjoy agitating your 'boy toy'." He arches his brow while passing back my phone obviously making a reference to his contact name. "I got 20 bucks you won't last, don't let me down."

This will prove to be a challenge.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

As soon as I stepped out of the ISS building, a gust of wind blew not from Mother Nature herself but from Lucas running towards me. This man is absolutely ridiculous. Arms around my waist, I'm getting lost in him, in this wonderful man. "You are terrible." He muttered before his nose traced my jawline. "Do you know that? Having feelings for you for years and then taking everything I've gained away." I pulled down the jacket that Ryder lent me to cover the mark and showed the hickey. To which he beamed proudly, "I don't know what the big deal is. It looks beautiful."

Glowering at the man in front of me, I can't help but huff. "You are such a possessive thing!"

"Whose jacket is that?!"

Here we go again, "My other boyfriends." I quip and sidestep him.

As soon as I took a step past him, I knew he was going to chase me so I move into a full out sprint giggling as I do so. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!" That only wills my legs to move faster as I run towards the parking lot.

"NEVER!" This reminds me of when he was chasing me during the 'Walk 4 Water' shirt making party. Turning the corner, I glance behind me and he's just a few strides behind. Colliding into a body, I let out a loud 'UMPH'! An arm gripping strongly to my frame prevented me from hitting the concrete and for that I'm grateful. "Thank you so much." I murmur before looking up, somehow I know exactly who this was. Cerulean blue eyes look down on me with a light hearted smile. "Hey Charlie."

I can smell Lucas' cologne from the wind blowing our direction, I know he's right behind me. Stepping out of his hold, I give him a smile. "Hey Riley, how're you feeling?"

"Much better." I reply glancing at my splint. My cheek still had a scratch that was almost healed but there was no bruising. "Less battle scars, and I can take Advil to manage the pain. How are you?" I question with an arched brow, I don't have to elaborate because he knows what I'm talking about.

Nodding his head, he glances towards the ground while Lucas wraps an arm around my waist. "I've been better but I'm not bad. I hate that the witch even has an effect on me." Better than nothing, but either way she was a big part of his life for a large chunk of time. What else did he expect? "I was walking to the ISS building because I still don't have your number." He laughs, averting his gaze he kicks the sidewalk in a nervous manner. I don't have to ask what he wanted because he finishes before I can. "I was wanting to know if you wanted _his_ phone number."

My body involuntarily shivers with his words. "I um, I actually don't need it. I already reported him." Emeralds flash to my face in an instant, "I was going to tell you today." I whisper and though he is obviously bothered he still nods in understanding. "Thank you though for the offer, and thank you both for respecting what I wanted."

They both tense, it was way too obvious by Charlie's rising shoulders and Lucas' arm stiffening around me, before they fall right back into their casual stances. I know they aren't happy about it, I know they wanted to teach him a lesson but having a record for the rest of his life will do since I found out he was over the age of 18. "I'm just waiting on a call to identify him." I whisper with a shrug of my shoulders.

Charlie nods with a smile, "I'm proud of you Riley for not stooping to his methods." His orbs cut to his cousin's before finding me again. "Whose jacket is that?"

Rolling my eyes, I take it off and stuff it into my book bag. "Happy now boys." Lucas is beaming from ear to ear, especially when he brushes my hair off my shoulders to expose my neck. Slapping him in the gut he simply smiles. "It was from a friend I made in ISS, Ryder. Super funny, nice, goofy and-

"A tool." Glaring at Lucas, he pecks my cheek. Giving him a look that's telling him we will discuss this later because he doesn't even know him. I was going to say 'the male version of me' but shaking my head, I shift my gaze towards Charlie. The sun beaming down, red undertones coming out in his hair, while his focus is on my neck.

Its official I hate hickeys. They only serve to embarrass me! He clears his throat, "Next Friday there is a Halloween party at our house." Charlie beams, "I was wanting to invite you." Scrunching my nose up, he nods, "I get it. Trust me, I do. But no one will hurt you this time, with Lucas and I there and no Missy allowed I think you could have a lot of fun. It's a costume party."

"Maybe." That's really all I can muster out, I don't really know if I'll go but costume parties I've heard are always fun! Charlie tells us goodbye and as soon as he turns his back on us I'm crashing into Lucas' chest.

This guy.

His lips find my neck again… correction they find my sweet spot again. It's like he's a detector, he doesn't have to search for it anymore. Maybe that's telling me that we're doing this too much? Eh, I'll get over it and live. I'm a senior in high school and need to catch up, "I loved his reaction to my mark on you."

"You're ridiculous." I breathe out. His mark, he's so dumb.

He just chuckles, "Keep that up and I'll coat you in love bites. Don't tempt me." Pushing him off with a playful grimace, I take his hand in mine. "Now, Josh is picking up Auggie so what do you want to do?" I'm so glad that Josh offered, Aug was wanting to spend some time with him. I wonder what made him offer that up?

His focus shifts to the sky, pondering all the options. "You know what princess. If we go to your place then someone will inevitably come and interrupt our alone time. If we go to my place, Charlie will interrupt us. So-"Lifting me off the ground he spins me in circles while I try not to sound like a giggling school girl. "I am taking you on a date. How about a movie?"

Smiling from ear to ear, snaking my arms around his neck I peck his head. "As long as you can tolerate not kissing me in there. I hear movie theatres are prime make out spots." I wouldn't know, we haven't gone to a movie alone yet… and now he's practically grounded.

Groaning, he unlocks his car. "I told you I'd have you begging for my kisses by the time this 3 days is up and I will." Pecking my cheek, he sets me in the passenger's seat. "But just expect lots of neck, cheek and forehead kisses." The last words whispered seductively in my ear has me shivering. Those are some of my favorite, oh who am I kidding? I love all of his kisses.

"Behave." I warn before he shuts the door, pulling out his phone on the way to the driver's seat.

"Shallows it is!"

Screeching, and clapping my good hand on my leg I begin to bounce in my seat. "YAYAYAYAYAY! I LOVE BLAKE LIVELY!"

The glint in Lucas' eyes is unrecognizable. Obviously he's happy, he's practically beaming. His focus darting to my mouth, I unknowingly lick my lips while he groans. Inhaling deeply, he closes his eyes. Leaning across the console he kisses my cheek. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you act that way princess. That's all I've wanted to do for years is to make you happy, to see you smiling and to see your eye brighten by something as simple as a movie." A sharp, shaky breath escapes my lips. "You're truly an incredible woman Riley and I can't freaking wait to make you mine. I'll shout it from the rooftops that you're mine and that I am yours and I will spend every minute trying to make you happy. You are perfect, you are so beautiful and you are worth waiting years for. I may be possessive, I may be jealous and protective but I'm yours. I'm your jealous man, your possessive and protective man. Always have been and always will be."

Kissing my cheek again, he starts his car and begins to pull out of the parking lot while I'm still stunned. Obviously he knows I need to process his words. I mean he just – He just said all that right? I'm not imagining anything? What can I say to that? What could I possibly think of that could compare to what he's thinking or what he just said? Glancing to my left, there's a small smile on his lips. His strong jawline is apparent from the profile as he looks straight ahead. In one fluid movement, his left hand holds the wheel while his right is resting on the console and opened… waiting for mine.

Without hesitation I intertwine our fingers. "Thank you Lucas."

That's all I can think of, that's the only thing that came to mind. And if I was alone, I'd slam my head against the dashboard. He just told me how much he cared for me and I said 'thank you'. I'm such an idiot.

Chuckling he nods, bringing my hand to his lips. A few feather light kisses, almost like a ghost of a kiss were placed on each of my knuckles. "You are more than welcome Ms. Matthews it is my pleasure."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Ladies and Gentleman… this will be the last update for a couple of days. Let me know what you think.**

 **Cute fluffy chapter.**

 **What do you guys think? Warming up to Ryder? What about Charlie's offer?**

 **And as for Lucas asking Riley to be officially his girlfriend… Just know that I am taking things slow with them but it will happen… very soon. MUAHAHAHAHAH!**


	42. Chapter 42-Love

**_Lucas' Point of View._**

I'm consistently catching myself, always biting my tongue whenever she's around here lately. The need to tell her how I really feel, the desire to blurt out those three words are starting to overpower me. But, I can't. She'll run for the damn hills and I can't.

I just got her and I can't lose her, not again. I won't come out unscathed this time. I am very much aware of the grave that I'm digging for myself should something ever happen to us. Though, I know that I won't let anything come between us. I won't, I refuse. If ever she needs time I will give that to her but I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the beautiful woman sitting beside me as I drive her into the city. I'm taking her to a special movie theatre, you can order meals and drinks and their seats are so comfortable, their recliners and the arms lift up. So I intend to take advantage of that, molding her body into mine is something we both love. That's where she belongs after all.

Her hand releases mine for the briefest of moments so she can change the radio. She's seriously an angel on earth, my angel on earth. I've not been happier since I came back and spent time with her. If my parents were here, then I couldn't ask for more.

As soon as she hears the tune her face brightens up! Instantly I roll down the windows knowing she'd be begging in a few moments, while she turns up the radio. Dark locks whipping all around her face, I can't help but laugh.

 _If you ever wonder if I wanna make you mine.  
YEAH BOY!_

Her gaze flickers to me, is she singing this song to me?

 _I'm digging what you're doing.  
Yeah boy!_

Every couple seconds, I cast my head in her direction to get a glimpse of her as she sings…

 _I'm trying to keep it cool but you're making it hard.  
I'm wishing your arms were wrapping me up tight!_

Her arms wrap around herself, innocent chocolate orbs look up at me through her lashes. So beautiful.

 _Yeah boy, you shine and you can't even help it!  
Yeah boy, your eyes can make the moon jealous!  
And if you wanna know if I wanna be your girl tonight!_

 _YEAH BOY!_

She's singing this song to me! I swear, I'm high on life right now! She wants to be my girl, I mean I know I've said it several times to myself but to hear her say she wants to be my girl is something else in its own playing field. Resting her head on my shoulder, rolling her head so she's looking up I lean down and peck her forehead while she keeps singing my new favorite song.

I'm sure it's Kelsea Ballerini.

 _Every song that's playing gets me thinking about you, baby.  
And the way you roll.  
So put down the drop top, let's burn a little blacktop.  
Off of that road._

 _Baby, what we waiting on?  
The stars are out the night is young._

Riley is the most precious and perfect thing to me. She keeps me grounded, keeps me going. I wake up for her smile, live for her happiness, long for those giggles like when I've lifted her off the ground and we're spinning in circles – which I adore. I remember once my parents passed away, I longed to hear her voice knowing that if I called her and she simply said 'hello' I could hang up and be content for the day. I didn't, I resorted to going through her friend's Facebooks and just staring at pictures of her from pure fear of how she would react if she knew it was me. I was going through such a rough time I couldn't handle any more pain, even if she inadvertently or sarcastically said something like 'don't call me again'. We weren't always so close. I was lucky when Maya would post videos of them together, those days were the best. For months she's the only reason I kept going. For years I had wanted her to not be so guarded around me though I only had myself to blame for that and now that I finally have dropped her guard… I don't know what to do with myself. My life had been consumed by this girl beside me, the girl holding my hand and singing to me that she wants to be mine. The girl who is dancing and smiling and giggling, effectively lighting up my life. She, Riley had consumed my entire being for so long, how I could be with her and what it would be like. Not just physically, though my vivid imagination never failed me there. I wanted to be inside her head, I want her in every form of that term. Emotionally, spiritually, and physically.

What I didn't realize was when I came back there she'd be like a breath of fresh air, bringing me back to life and brightening my world. She had that gift. That was her gift – to make people happy and damn it she was so talented at it. We are still about 10 minutes away but I can't stand it. Pulling over on the shoulder and flipping on my hazards, her innocent eyes glance around trying to figure out where we're going. "We aren't there yet. But I can't."

Furrowing her brows, tilting her head slightly inevitably enhancing how adorable she is. Like a lost puppy, "Can't what?"

"I can't go 3 days without kissing you! You can't sing a song like that to me, making me the happiest man in the world and expect not to be kissed. That's just plain cruel, and I know Riley Matthews. She is far from cruel."

Her cheeks tinge a light pink, I resist the urge to poke her dimple on her left cheek. It's slightly deeper than the other one, her imperfections make her irresistible. Fidgeting with her fingers, she averts her gaze to them as if she hasn't had fingers her entire life. Sighing, I lift her chin. "Don't look away from me. I hate when you do that." I do, I know she gets nervous but I love the staring into her eyes. Watching the curve of her nose and her sharp features. How her top lip looks like a stretched out 'M' and how soft they are because she's weird about Chap Stick.

"So you're wanting to kiss me?" She questions, fighting the urge to look away.

Sighing, I bite the inside of my cheek lest I pounce on top of her. "Yes princess." And preferably I'd like to kiss you before someone pulls over to try and help, then we would be interrupted again. My right hand comes up to cup her cheek, my thumb brushing against her creamy ivory skin. My nose sweeping against hers lightly, our breath mingles together as my forehead rests against hers. Leaning in, I can hear how shaky her breath is. I LOVE YOU! Gently I press my lips against hers, my fingers running through the hair right behind her ear. The tension in my stomach tightens from the nerves as our lips move together gently. I love kissing her this way, every emotion I am feeling is put forth in one kiss. One simple movement, can she tell how much I care for her? Can she tell I love her? My tongue swipes across her lips while her left hand rests on top of mine. Parting her voluptuous lips I let my tongue explore her mouth while swallowing the small moan she releases.

My hand that rests on her cheek runs through her hair slowly as I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. Her fingers grab at the back of my neck, softly tugging as I try and find a way to get closer to her. Gingerly her tongue enters my mouth as the pads of my fingers brush against the skin of her throat.

This is probably one of the most sensual kisses we have had. Our mouths moving slow and in sync, we don't rush it. I should just say it, I should just tell her 'I love you' because if this kiss doesn't say it then there's no other way. Breaking the kiss, and giving her one more peck on the lips, I reluctantly pull away from the best thing that's ever happened to me. Her orbs are slightly dilated as she gazes at me, breathless her chest rising and falling. I don't look away from her eyes, does she know? "Woah."

Please feel it Riley.

Please love me.

I just want her to love me. I'm a greedy bastard, I know I shouldn't want more than what I already have because for someone as amazing as her to even feel for me a fraction of what I feel for her, that's amazing in and of itself. I could deal with that, I could handle her just liking me. I say 'could' and 'handle' as if it's a burden and it is far from that, I'm lucky to be with her. But I'm selfish and I want more, I can't say that I love her unless I know she loves me too.

"I really like you Lucas."

Leaning over and giving her one last small and sweet kiss before we get to the movie theatre, I sigh in content. Even if she never loved me, I'll still always be with her. "You have no idea Riley." Turning my hazards off, I get back on the road. My elbow rests on the center console and without missing a beat she wraps both of her arms around my bicep and lays her head on it.

"I think I do." Her reply is soft, pretty much a whisper. I don't think I was even meant to hear it, but I did and 4 little words was enough for me to release all the tension in my shoulders I didn't even realize I was holding.

I'm probably reading too much into this but it sounds like 'she thinks she loves me'. Even if I'm wrong don't correct me, I just can't deal with having that thought taken away. I would break.

Without Riley I would break.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Never been with Riley to a movie before. As soon as our friends bought tickets to Lights Out instead of Tarzan, I had to chase her around the parking lot. It wouldn't have taken me long to catch her, but I love chasing her.

Remind me to take her here more often!

"No! Lean back a little more." She tosses it in the air and seconds later I'm chomping on a piece of buttery delicious popcorn I just caught. "YES!"

"SHH!"

Throwing daggers at the teenagers a few rows behind us, I turn my body to face them. "The movie isn't even on yet! It is the commercials before the commercials! Don't tell her to shush!"

A hand on my shoulder has me redirecting my attention to the girl in front of me. We've both successfully gotten brain freezes from the Icee's we've shared. Yes, plural. We've tossed popcorn in one another's mouth, currently I'm the winner in that little game. She's lost her touch, I wouldn't dare tell her that she's already mad enough at herself. "Hey grumpy gills." Soft spoken words, lull me back to reality. "I was loud." I just blink, I'm not going to tell her she was in the wrong because she wasn't. "But thank you for standing up for me."

I love you.

"Of course sweet cheeks, I'll do anything for you."

A slow smile creeps to her face, "So if I said I wanted everything on the menu?"

"Then I'd say, order whatever your heart desires."

Her hand is placed on her heart, and I swear I see her tearing up. "Are you serious?" Slowly I nod my head, I don't want to make any sudden movements. "That's the sweetest thing I think you've ever said to me."

I can't help but laugh at her, "Because food." I finish for her. Forget about what I said while we were in the school parking lot before we got here.

She agrees, "Because food." She repeats with a nod of affirmation. "But, I won't order everything on the menu. Not today, even if everything sounds incredible." Casually she flips through her menu, "I guess that means we'll have to come back here more often." Arching her brow, she glances at me with a seductive smile.

"Are you asking me out on another date?"

Her dark locks bounce as she shrugs, "I just want to make sure I get all the food options here. Completely selfish motives."

My fingertips caress her jawline, slowly turning her focus towards me. I love you. "Kiss me." I whisper and she does so without hesitation. I knew that whole 3 day crap wouldn't have worked. I'm addicted to her, and I think she's addicted to me too… at the very least she's addicted to my kisses. I'll take what I can get. "Now order whatever you want, let me spoil my princess."

Eyes opening, smile forming and I swear my heart stops when I look at her.

So perfect.

So beautiful.

I love you Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Stupid Maya always staying over at her place, doesn't she realize that once Riley's parents come back I won't even have the option to stay over anymore? She still will, it's so freaking unfair. Sauntering into the kitchen, my sweats hanging low on my hips since I've gotten more cut since I bought these I rummage through the fridge in hopes of finding something that can sate a craving.

As soon as I see strawberries, I pull those out and wash them. Riley uses strawberry Chap Stick and since I'm craving her, well this will do. "Lucas?"

Damn it. "What Charlie?"

I avoid hitting his shoulder on the way up the stairs to my room, maybe he won't follow me. "We need to talk." I don't say anything as we march up the stairs and into my room. As soon as he enters, he quietly shuts the door. Jumping on my bed, I check my phone to see if Riley has texted back but it being 11 o'clock I doubt that she has.

A man can dream.

"You need to tell Riley."

Taking a bite of the red sweetness, I furrow my brows. "Why? So you can get on her good side and I'll look like the man who didn't respect her wishes?"

Shaking his head, he finds my desk chair. "No. I just, if she finds out some other way that you beat Bentley unconscious then it won't be good. Anytime I tried to hide anything from Missy… it just was never in my favor. Girls always know, they always find out."

Sitting up, I can't help but glare. "So if I don't tell her you will?"

"No, Lucas! I wouldn't do that to you." I don't believe you.

"The only reason you know is because you followed me." Lifting his head, he meets my glare with one of his own. "You won't take Riley from me."

My voice is much more wavering than what I originally intended. I'm scared, if she finds out… I'm afraid I'll lose her for good. "I don't want to take her from you. I'm trying to help you Lucas, you're already keeping a large secret from her." His cerulean eyes hold no animosity within them, but he's a great actor. "Don't start a relationship with a few lies, get everything out on the table. Your secrets aren't just past exes Luke, they're life changing."

Taking another bite of the fruit, I rub my eyes. Is he right? "I can't lose her."

"I won't tell her Lucas, I wouldn't stoop that low even if we don't get along. But, she deserves to know before you two become official, because I am not quite sure how much longer you can hold out." We both laugh lightly, he makes sense. "Just tell her it was a moment of weakness."

"It was." I whisper, "But I wouldn't take it back. He deserved what he got, I just… when I saw him, I saw her tears and fear from her nightmare. Or how scared she was at the diner when she saw him. Do you know how terrible it feels, the woman I'm supposed to protect and love is terrified even when I'm right beside her? I already fucked up once by letting that happen to her, if she wasn't so smart it would have been much worse." Clearing my throat I fall back on the bed while my cousin just listens. "It was a moment of weakness, and I regret going behind her back but I don't regret beating him to a pulp."

He scoffs, "If I wouldn't have followed you into that alley then you would be charged with murder Lucas. He's probably still lying there and that's why the police haven't caught him yet."

Well that's just an over exaggeration. Not like anyone would miss that piece of shit. "I'll think about it. But why in the hell did you invite her to that party?"

I was going to ask her, now if she says yes then it's like she's going on a date with him. He must have caught onto my thoughts or glare, because he throws his hands in surrender. Smarter than he looks, "I figured you wouldn't ask her because of her previous experience and I thought she might like to go."

"I'm sure that's it. Or it could have been that you wanted to take my girl to the party as a date."

He doesn't say anything, but shakes his head. It's not a completely ridiculous idea, I mean he practically broke up with Missy for Riley but I'm not sure if he realized that yet or not. How much more obvious could it be though… honestly? "That wasn't my intention, but she isn't your girl yet." Immediately tightening my abs, I throw myself off the bed. "Make it official already!"

That makes my fists unclench. "What'd you say?"

"I said make it official Luke! I mean damn, you've waited years to be with her, you two have been inseparable for the past 2 months and kissing for almost a month! What is taking you so damn long?!"

Tilting my head to the side, I stare into his eyes. "Why does it bother you so much?" He just glances at his hands, refusing to answer. "Not that it's any of your business but I already have a plan to ask her! You're right, I have waited years to be with her and I want every big moment in our relationship to be perfect. A relationship isn't built overnight Charlie."

And damn it, we're going to have the relationship of a lifetime.

Rising from his chair, he doesn't say anything in return. "Just make her yours soon."

Why does that sound like a warning? My bedroom door closes leaving me with all my thoughts. Why is Charlie practically warning me to ask Riley? Is he going to make a move if I don't? I can't help but laugh. More than that, should I tell Riley about Bentley? God, even his name infuriates me.

 **MySweetCheeks.  
I can't sleep. Entertain me.**

Doesn't seem like I'm going to be getting any sleep tonight. I don't even mind.

 **Is this the part where I send you sexy pictures?**

Lying flat on my bed, glancing up at the ceiling I picture myself with Riley lying on my chest and snuggled into me.

 **MySweetCheeks.  
I hate you.**

Chuckling to myself I move to reply, I love her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Riley's Point of View._**

Clicking the send button, I can't help but catch myself in a lie.

Staring at my screensaver, I can't tear my eyes away from him while he's just staring at me.

I don't hate Lucas.

I think I'm falling in love with him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies.


	43. Chapter 43-Happy Halloween Part 1

"RILEY!" D runs into me successfully knocking the breath out of my diaphragm. I really enjoy oxygen and breathing. Wonder what that feels like now. "OH MY GOSH! We have all missed you so much!"

I don't say that she saw me every morning and most evenings since they'd randomly show up at my home but I don't. Snaking my arms around her neck, we squeeze one another tight and without even thinking twice about it I climb up her like a stripper on a pole and wrap my legs around her waist. "Your face looks better."

"Wish I could say the same for you." I mumble out through my stifled laughter.

And she dropped me on my butt. All my musketeers are laughing at me… including Lucas. Throwing him a heated glare, I make myself comfortable while Josh especially makes it known that my pain is his humor. Crossing my legs and then my arms I glance at Darby who is pursing her lips… she's mad at me. "And here we all chipped in to get you a cupcake for your arrival back to humanity." Farkle passes Darby a single cupcake in a plastic container that's covered in purple icing and edible white beads decorated on top. So pretty.

Furrowing my brows, I feel my shoulders slouch as I ponder over what she just said. "First I was kidding, you're gorgeous D. But the real issue is, why did it take 7 people to chip in and buy one cupcake?" And that's when things got really weird, they all glanced at one another as if they hadn't thought about it. Seriously, we have the top 2 smartest students in our class within our little group and they didn't think of that?

They all dogpile on top of me, I can't control my laughter. My stomach cramping from how funny this situation is. Luckily I saved my hand, holding it away from everyone while Lucas stares and chuckles at the amount of people on top of me. He looks so good, leaning against the lockers with his leather jacket and grey tee shirt that looks as if it was made especially for him. "Riley this is Farkle speaking, don't ever leave us again."

"Affirmative!" Smackle adds in, "This is what happens when you do." Not like I mind this situation, I love my friends.

Maya pecks my cheek since she was the one who initiated the dog pile so she was the one directly above me, "Our cupcake dilemma was one of many peaches."

Josh sighs and just shrugs his shoulders, "I'm just here because she is." He gestures towards my best friend but playfully winks at me to tell me he's just playing around. Groaning she whispers for Josh to 'shut up' she thinks it hurts my feelings when he acts this way. I know he loves me, he just does it in his own way. Josh is a secluded soul and can be super supportive and protective. He used to make me cry, but I've got thick skin because of him.

"So you were saying that I've gotten more beautiful since you saw me last?" Darby questions with an arched brow.

Yogi answers before I do, "I don't know how you do it Darbs. You get more beautiful by the minute." That is one love struck man, I'd venture as far to call him her puppy, he's constantly got those puppy dog eyes when he stares at her.

All of us groan at his incredibly cheesy comment, when I hear a familiar voice. "MY LADY!" Craning my neck to the left, Ryder is looking down at me, feigning shock and worry. "Are you injured my lady?!"

Laughing I just shake my head indicating I'm fine. "RYDER! I have your jacket." Every one of my friends is staring at him with pure curiosity, "Guys this is Ryder my friend from ISS. I told you all about him. Remember?"

He waves and plasters a ridiculous smile on his face. That's Ryder for you, especially when he bows. Slowly my musketeers pry themselves off of me, which is great because I'm pretty sure the school's tile floor is not sanitary. Lucas helps me to my feet and as soon as I'm able to stand, pecking my cheek. I don't miss the look he gives Ryder. "Oh kitten, I think your boy toy is staking his claim. Who's winning the bet?"

Scrunching my nose I grab my bag and pull out a $20 dollar bill. "You win." Dumbfounded eyes watch our interaction as if we're celebrities. Clearly they want to know what bet, and why I just gave him twenty bucks. Wait, why did I give him twenty bucks? I didn't agree to the bet! DANG IT! I'm not getting that back. Time to explain my actions. "Oh, well I grounded Lucas for 3 days from kissing me because he gave me a hickey and I lost."

Josh steps forward and crosses his arms, "Lucas."

Shaking my head, pointing my finger I give him a good 'no' before he can get onto Lucas! Not like that would stop Lucas from doing what he wanted, but still… this is what I'm supposed to do right? Defend him? "Have you seen Maya's neck without makeup? Bad Joshy!" I giggle and pass Ryder his jacket, while my best friend blushes deeply. I feel a pair of warm, wet lips on my neck and it takes every bit of will power to not let my eyes roll into the back of my head. Why does he do this to me? "Lucas Gabriel Friar." Hissing out I try to pry him off.

Flashing Ryder an apologetic smile he just rolls his eyes, "This guy." His thumb gesturing towards the man assaulting my neck. "I get it man, you and kitten are an item. Or soon to be." Wiggling his brows, he beams proudly. "But you better snatch her up soon, or someone else will."

With a heavy sigh, I blandly say, "Run." Saluting to all of us, he takes off with Lucas hot on his heels. Lucas is taller but Ryder is quicker that much is obvious. He must have practice, constantly running away from the pranks he pulls. Turning back towards my girls who have all been watching this entire situation with amusement, they give me a large group hug. "I've missed you all. I promise I won't be a delinquent anymore." They all giggle and Smackle passes me the cupcake.

"Welcome back Riley." Maya proclaims with a smile.

"Should we worry about your friend?" Darby asks, "All of our guys are gone." Oh my gosh, they all chased after him?

I just shake my head no, "Trust me. He'll be fine, he's quite instinctual. Besides, he just loves to bug Lucas. I'm not quite sure why. But he does it all in good fun. Come on, no telling when they will be back." Sauntering towards the cafeteria so we can sit and talk, I can't help but smile.

Feels good to be back.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

This is a bunch of BS!

For the past week and a few days since I've been back, I've been completely ignored! I'm not a super clingy thing, but damn it I enjoy company! Everyone has seemingly disappeared from my life… even Maya and Lucas! I see them in the morning and at school but as soon as school is over with, Lucas drops me off, kissing me senseless for several minutes before leaving me dazed and taking off to handle some things with his uncle! I'm about to slap someone!

That's all I'm going to say.

Okay, I'm going to say more. Maya still comes and stays with me at night, but she sneaks in after I've fallen asleep and it makes me sad. No one was mad at me or anything, at least it didn't seem that way. Darby and Yogi were watching Zander and Zavier so I understand that. Farkle and Smackle were preparing for something in Student Council and Debate Team prepping. So I guess I get that too, Maya says she's hanging out with Josh and my uncle just shrugs in agreement.

A man of few words that one.

So when I offer them to come hang out with me, my peaches comes up with a random anniversary they're celebrating. I don't even know how she remembers them all.

Anniversary of their first hug.

Anniversary of the first time they went swimming together.

Anniversary of the first time he threw his arm over her shoulder.

I honestly think she's lying.

I'm serious, I think my peaches is lying to me and that makes me mad!

People don't seriously celebrate that stuff do they? I mean no judging if they do, but I have never seen my parents do that. Maybe because they grew up together they couldn't remember exact dates since they were so young.

Oh who am I kidding… she's lying.

I just didn't want to accept the fact that my best friend is lying to me for some reason. But, Lucas is being the most secretive out of all of them. He just says he's working with his uncle on stuff that he'll tell me about soon but – I don't know I'm just being stupid. Right?

"What's wrong Riley?"

Glancing at my curly headed brother, I just smile and pass him a piece of toast to go along with his bacon and eggs I made him for breakfast. "Nothing bubba, you excited to go trick or treating tonight with grandma and grandpa?"

Yes, it is Halloween. I loved going trick or treating, but my parents wouldn't ever let me eat the candy something about its bad for my health blah, blah. But with Auggie, the golden child he can have as much as he wants. The jerk. He nods his head vehemently since his mouth is full. I decided to go to the party tonight, but Lucas will be by my side at all times. I've made that clear, and I'm only going because he enjoys going to parties. Lucas enjoys people watching and dancing with me apparently… such a charmer. I don't think tonight will turn out like last time. I mean no Missy, Charlie assured me and on top of that, I'll be wearing a mask!

Guess what I am!

CATWOMAN!

I wanted to be Harley Quinn because of Suicide Squad but her outfits were a little to risqué for me. Mine looks like the one Anne Hathaway wore, Maya said it's the perfect mixture of modest and sexy. I can keep it zipped up or I can zip it down slightly so I can show off cleavage, but even if I don't its form fitting. Then I was like a boxer would be freaking hilarious, because of my cast and what not but decided against it when Maya gave me a deadpanned look. Either way I'm excited, Lucas hasn't told me what he is yet, and he says it's a surprise or something like that. But, I had to practically beg him to wear a costume. His original idea was to wear a name tag that said;

'Hi my name is Lucas'

He's such a dope. Since he didn't tell me what he was going to be I haven't told him what I'm going to be so I am pumped! WOOHOO!

My front door flies open with a frantic Lucas! "I am so sorry." He pants out, trying to catch his breath. "Took… Stairs. Tired. One second." Auggie glances at me and stifles a laugh, "Phew. I need to do less weight training more cardio." Whatever you're doing is working, but I don't tell him that he's on my bad side right now.

Auggie tilts his head to the side, "We have an elevator."

I feel like if it was me who had said that Lucas would have had an extremely sarcastic remark. But since it's my little brother and he loves him more than me he replies, "The wait was too long. I didn't want you guys to think I didn't show up to give you a ride." Briskly walking towards us, well me and he exhales before bringing me into his chest. "I'm sorry I'm late princess."

Arching my brow, I just blankly stare at him. "Let me guess things to talk about with your uncle?"

I don't miss the slight flinch, was I too mean? "Aug go grab your bag bud." He asks without even glancing at him. He is only staying at our grandparents tonight since our parents come home tomorrow. I'm so excited I miss them so much! And I have a newfound appreciation for my mother. She does a lot, like a lot a lot. And then there's my dad… he's cool too. As soon as my brother turns the corner, he cups my face forcing me to look at him. "You're mad at me."

Averting my gaze to anything but his eyes and lips, I grunt in agreement. "I'm mad at all my friends you guys have been ditching me!" AND IT HAS BEEN A MONTH SINCE OUR FIRST DATE AND WE ARE STILL NOT OFFICIAL! "I didn't make anyone mad did I?"

Sighing, his shoulders drop before I'm colliding into his chest again. "Sweet cheeks, no one could be mad at you if they tried." Well, I mean there's Missy… which she was supposed to return to school on Tuesday but it is now Friday and there's no sign of her. Ryder was super disappointed because he was sure she would have enjoyed some of his pranks he had planned for her.

I disagreed with him but being the persistent little devil he is, he won out in the end.

"I'm so sorry that you've been feeling neglected. I promise you –"Pecking my forehead, before he rests against it, his lips curved into a smile. "I promise you beautiful girl that I won't ever do that again if I can help it. I will explain everything to you very soon, by the end of today you'll know. I swear it." Jutting out my bottom lip for dramatic effect, I nod in agreement. "I'm honestly surprised it's taken you this long to confront me. I deserved to be confronted a week and 3 days ago." That was the day they started to disappear… awe that's sweet. I can wait one more day, our fingers intertwine together while he's just staring at me. "Let me see your beautiful smile."

"No." I pout to which he chuckles.

"Come on sweet cheeks, it makes my day. Please?"

I force out a smile that makes me look like a monkey and his chuckles fill the room. I enjoy making him laugh, "Well isn't that just the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

"Good thing." I joke and grab my bag, "Because that's my new smile. All my pictures from now on, I'll look like a chimp."

His eyebrows arch and I know he's about to make a comment I won't like. "Can I be your banana?"

And smack upside the head.

"AUG LET'S GO!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where are the guys?" Looking around the auditorium, I can't seem to spot any of them. Lucas, Josh, Farkle or Yogi. Which is weird, one of them is always around.

Maya mimics my behavior to the point of her standing on one of the chairs to look at different heads. "I'm not sure peaches. That's weird of them, one of them is attached to one of our hips at all times."

Pulling out my phone while the girls drag me to a seat I text Mr. Friar, he said he wasn't going to neglect me anymore. Sitting down in the front row has me in all smiles, a banner that says 'Fall Talent Show 2016' drapes across the ceiling. I've always enjoyed going to the talent shows you can see some really incredibly talented individuals. And the winner receives a $100 gift card to a specific place, they get to choose from some options. My sophomore year, I really wanted a $100 card to Wal-Mart… Cheetos. Freaking butt load of Cheetos.

And since the judges were feeling sympathetic to my pants being around my ankles, I GOT IT! Still, 2 years later I'm not sure if getting pantsed in front of the entire school was worth one hundred dollars' worth of Cheetos.

 **FeminineFriar.**

I came up with the name this time. Insert evil laugh here.

 **FeminineFriar.  
I'll be there soon Sweet Cheeks. Keep an eye out for me.**

I don't reply back, but I do keep glancing around the auditorium. A pair of grey eyes are perusing the crowd in search of something, as soon as they land on me he sprints in my direction. "Kitten. I've missed your face." Leaning over the arm rest he hugs me tightly. "Missy still isn't here. She's wasting my talent."

Chuckling to myself, I just shake my head at him. "We can't have that now can we?"

He groans, sulking in his chair when someone taps my shoulder from behind. "Hey Charlie." Craning my neck to look at him he just smiles.

"You're still coming to the party tonight right?" I nod and his smile gets wider, "It should be a lot of fun. I'm glad you decided to come, I'm sure Lucas won't leave you but I'll keep my eye on you also."

"Thanks Charlie." His eyes are glinting with an unfamiliar gaze, "I really appreciate that."

 _'Attention students. Welcome, welcome, and welcome to you all. Happy Halloween, and Happy Fall Talent Show Day. We have several people coming forth today to showcase their talent, everyone needs to be on their best behavior and give them your undivided attention. First up, is a group known as the Double Dutchers.'_

Hooking my arm in Maya's we both sit and watch every act for the next hour. We have a very talented juggler, several talented singers and one incredible hip hop dancer, my favorite so far was the guitarist – any man with a guitar is instantly hotter. I hate that it's true. But still no Lucas, I'm going to make good on my promise to castrate him! Ryder has fallen asleep next to me, and yes he's snoring mouth wide open and everything. He's super attractive… not at the moment but he is. Nothing on Lucas, but who does really? I don't miss how antsy the girls are, bouncing legs and their hands rubbing together furiously. What is going on with them? Glancing back at Charlie he flashes me a smile and averts his gaze back to the stage.

 _'WONDERFUL JOB! Give her one last round of applause!'_ Doing as instructed, I start to think about tonight and the costume along with the party. I haven't gone to a costume party… ever. I've dressed up before and gone trick or treating but never gone to a costume party. By choice, Maya's invited me before but I've never gone. _'Time to welcome the last act of the afternoon! Please welcome to the stage 'LYJF'_

I try to figure out what 'LYJF' could possibly mean. _'They wanted me to say this before they came out on stage. 'This goes out to all the guys who have a special girl they want to be their Juliet.'_

"Awe that's so sweet." I whisper to Maya who nods in agreement and grips my arm, "Are you okay peaches?"

"Of course." She says, adjusting her black 'V-Neck'. That girls got some boobs, "We getting ready at your place after this?" After I tell her yes, the lights dim again and that's when the music starts.

Where the hell is Lucas, he'd freak out right now if he heard this song. The unmistakable beat from the early 2000's boy band era echoes throughout the auditorium. I'm immediately sitting up straighter and bouncing in my seat.

 _Hey Juliet._

 _Hey Juliet._

All of a sudden 4 bodies move onto the stage that is still somewhat dark so we can't make out who they are. But as soon as the lights flick on, I realize that those aren't just bodies… those are boys.

Not just boys.

Our boys.

Yogi.

Farkle.

Josh.

And Lucas.

All dressed in black jeans and black tee shirts as they dance around the stage getting the crowd pumped. "OH MY GOD!" Glancing at Maya before quickly looking at the stage and laughing again.

A pair of emeralds stare down at me.

This is amazing!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**

 **I know that things may be going slow, but please keep in mind that on average I have two chapters representing one day. I'm sorry if you guys aren't liking it… I have a feeling you will all really love the next one.**


	44. Chapter 44-Happy Halloween Part 2

The boys dance and jump around the stage, getting the crowd pumped until someone starts to sing.

Not just someone, Lucas. OH MY GOD! BE STILL MY HEART!

 _Hey I've been watching you. Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class makes my heart beat fast._

They all start doing synchronized dance moves, and I seriously think I'm about to swoon. I can't stop laughing, and neither can Ryder who is just being plain old rude. I would slap him but I can't take my eyes off of Lucas mostly because he can't take his eyes off of me. I forget he can sing. That man. What on earth is he doing?

 _I've tried to page you twice, but I see you roll your eyes.  
Wish I could make it real, but your lips are sealed that ain't no big deal.  
Cause I know you really want me.  
(Yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
(Yeah)  
So why you trying to do without me.  
When you got me.  
When you want me._

Darby flashes us a smile and rises from her seat. What the heck is she doing? Jogging up the steps she sprints and does a few flips on the stage in front of Lucas. Which earns a ton of cheers from the crowd, and from me. Girls are swooning and guys are groaning. It's hilarious.

 _I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can runaway.  
I just want you to know, I want to be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet.  
Hey Juliet._

 _Hey Juliet._

 _Girl you got me on my knees.  
Begging please baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves, saying Juliet why do you do him this way.  
Too far to turn around.  
(Turn Around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground.  
(Stand my ground)_

Lucas falls to his knees and points straight at me. While Darby does some more flipping, the guys are dancing and doing backup vocals. Oh my God, I can't believe he's doing this.

 _Gimme just a little bit of hope.  
With a smile or a glance give me one more chance._

 _'Cause I know you really want me.  
(Yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
(Yeah)  
So why you trying to do without me.  
When you got me.  
When you want me._

Josh and Farkle run down the steps making their way towards us, holding out their hands for Maya and Smackle, they take it without question. They skip back towards the stage leaving me by my lonesome, with red cheeks and a large smile. "GO LUCAS! WOOOO!" I cheer out, his eyes widen in surprise before I see a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. He's so adorable! I don't think I'm wrong in assuming he's doing this for me. Standing up out of my seat and tugging Ryder along with me, I start clapping.

 _I know you really want me.  
(Yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
(Yeah)  
So why you trying to do without me.  
When you got me.  
When you want me._

 _You don't have to say forever.  
For us to hang together.  
So hear me when I say,  
Hey Juliet._

Lucas heads toward the steps, with an air of confidence one could only hope to have if they were singing this song. Emerald orbs fixated on me, "Girl if you don't want him I'll take him." Ryder jokes with a high pitched voice and a nice little hair flip. Casting Ryder a glare in the process, his rough hand is held out in front of me and without missing a step I take it. Intertwining our fingers he skips us to the stage… yes skips. Bright lights threaten to blind me if I was looking at anyone or anything else but Lucas, I couldn't if I tried.

 _I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can runaway.  
I just want you to know, I want to be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet.  
Hey Juliet._

Lucas spins me around twice before pressing my back flush against his chest. Rocking us from side to side, his arm that's not holding the microphone is wrapped firmly around me. Occasional pecks on the cheek when he has a chance. Maya and Smackle are with their boys doing a synchronized dance routine.

Lifting me off of the ground, we twirl in circles. I vaguely notice that no one is on stage anymore. Where'd they all go?

 _I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can runaway.  
I just want you to know, I want to be your Romeo._

Putting us down on the ground, he stares directly into my eyes. I don't think I'm going to survive if my heart doesn't slow down.

 _Hey Juliet.  
Hey Juliet._

The microphone falls down to the ground, his hand caresses my very sore cheek – not my fault I'm smiling so much. Blame the man who I'm falling in love with, he should take full responsibility. "Riley, I'm sure you're wondering why it took me so long to make you officially mine."

DEAD.

I'm dead.

My lips part and I'm vaguely aware that my jaw is slacked. He didn't just do this for me, he did it to ask me to –

"Riley Matthews, I've had feelings for you for years. It's about time I make good on those feelings, I'm sick of not being able to call you my girlfriend and I want more than anything to be your boyfriend." Hands on my hips slowly turn me around, all my musketeers beaming. The girls are on their guy's shoulders holding up signs.

Maya is smiling with a sign that says; 'Be'

Smackle's says; 'Mine'

Darby is cheering… of course and hers has a question mark.

"Riley please be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Jumping around and into his arms, I don't think I've ever been happier. He catches me with ease, arms snake around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes!"

That's when things got really loud, the student body as well as teachers were cheering for us. He just set the bar extremely high, no one can simply ask someone out anymore it has to be this extravagant. His lips press against mine, but we're both grinning widely. So in reality our teeth are touching one another. "I like you so much Riley! God I like you so much." This time we actually do kiss. Our lips moving in sync with one another as the curtains close behind us, I guess our PDA isn't appreciated but honestly what else did they expect after what he just did? "I'm so sorry it took me so long princess, I wanted it to be perfect."

"Anyway would have been perfect. But this is on a whole other level, you're incredible." I whisper against his now semi-swollen lips. "And I like you too, like a lot a lot." Chuckling he saunters off stage.

My lips connect to every inch of his face, I've never done this before but he has. He's done it to me so many times and I love it, so I'm spreading the joy. "Come on, I need to get you out of here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

He didn't set me down, we didn't wait for our friends or wait to hear if they won the talent show. Apparently he had 'plenty of representatives' in his group. I can't believe I have a boyfriend… my first boyfriend and it's Lucas! He carried me to his car, never once did his smile falter and he'd occasionally kiss random spots on my body. . I can't even comprehend or process all the information right now. But we could agree on one thing in particular. So that's how we ended up at my apartment… in my room… on my bed… making out.

This is a fantastic day.

"I'm so sorry you felt neglected sweet cheeks." I grunt in response and pull him closer to me by gripping his shirt. I don't even care about that why would he even bring that up right now? His lips trail down my jawline, teeth scraping my ear lobe before he descends further to my neck. A breathy moan bounces off the walls and if he didn't speed up whatever it is he's doing against my neck then I would have been embarrassed about how loud that was.

His hands hold my waist firmly, in an act of boldness I tug off his shirt. He seems shocked before he smiles widely, the pads of my fingers feel each crevice of his abs as our mouths move in sync. Our tongues dancing together, he tastes really good. I can tell he's hesitant, his hands back track several times before in one swift movement he grabs my butt. Squealing, I smile against his mouth. "Even better than I imagined." He whispered and I take the moment to smack him before I snake my legs around his taut frame.

Seriously he just shouldn't wear shirts.

His teeth scrape against the delicate skin of my neck, tugging gently he squeezes my ass again before groaning. "Your fingers feel so good." Glancing down I realize how low they are, I'm holding his hips inches away from a certain… area. How is it that his words turn me on? Well turn me on even more, I was already turned on. "God Riley." Fingers trail up underneath my shirt, and in one fluid motion I'm rolling on top of him straddling his hips.

I've never been here before. However that doesn't slow me down, frantically I move my mouth against his. Pads of his fingers lightly tickle my skin, slowly falling down towards my legs. Caressing my thighs, slightly squeezing, this guy is good. I block out the thought of how he's so good at this and without thinking strip my shirt tossing it aside…

Wait.

What did I just do? Wide eyed emeralds trail down my form, darkening as they do so. Squealing, I start to search for my shirt and cover myself in the process when his hands gently tug mine away. "Don't princess." Hesitantly I gaze in his eyes, to find he's already searching for mine, I try to hide the hitch in my breath to no avail. "You're gorgeous Riley don't hide from me, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And not just because you're half naked right now." My cheeks flame with his words and even more when I feel his hands trailing down my bare skin, holding my curves possessively. "You have no idea how long I've pictured this."

Tightening his grip on my waist, he sits up and crosses his legs underneath me. Leaning in he glances up at me through his eyelashes. His lips press against my abs, "perfect." Sighing in ecstasy, I throw my head back and grip his hair as he assaults my stomach. Slowly he lays me back down on my bed, my heart is beating so damn fast. Especially now that he's kissing up my frame through the valley of my breasts to my neck. "If we don't stop now – I just don't think I have the self-control princess."

And now I'm pouting. He chuckles and pokes my bottom lip back in, "Don't you poke that lip out baby it's like my kryptonite." So I put it back out, again he laughs at my misfortune. "Fine, at least let's put your shirt back on and I can continue to spoil you." Nodding my head vehemently in agreement he reaches for my tee shirt on the floor and slides it on for me.

I swear he treats me like a damn queen.

Lying back down on the bed, I cuddle into his muscular form. My leg draping on top of his, while he scratches my back. My fingers trace small shapes against his naturally tan skin that stretches across an array of muscle. "I can't believe you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah if you would have told me this was happening a few months ago I might have laughed at you." I quip, except I'm totally serious and crane my neck to see his beautiful, Adonis like face. "But Lucas, I seriously think you underestimate yourself. I mean honestly, you're an amazing man and treat me like a queen. I'm incredibly lucky. Your mother would be so proud of the man you've turned out to be."

He rolls me on top of him and hugs me. I don't know how long we stay here but he doesn't let me go and I don't want him to. I can tell he's trying to contain his emotions by the ragged breathing. I just bury my face into his neck and hold him, because everyone needs to be held sometimes. Especially since he misses his mother so much, he's always been a momma's boy. No offense to Mr. Friar, but as previously mentioned Lucas spent most of his time with his mom. "That's all I want to do in life. To make her and you proud, I want to be the man that my mom saw me as, the one she raised me to be and the man you deserve."

Gently I press my lips against his cheek. "Lucas, stop doubting yourself. I have no doubt that your mother is proud of everything you've done."

"Princess, I need to tell you something."

Sitting up, I'm straddling his waist again. A small smile forms on my lips, I love this position. My chest against his, my legs wrapped around his waist. But my grin dissipates when I see worry completely evident in his eyes, in an effort to comfort him I stroke his sharp jawline. He falls into my embrace and sighs in relief. "You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready." I whisper before pecking his lips.

Kissing me back briefly he just shakes his head that's resting against my own. "You deserve to know." Why isn't he keeping eye contact with me?

Oh God.

"Please tell me you don't have a girlfriend or something back in Texas?"

Eyes widen as he frantically stares at me. "No. No, no. No. You're the only one for me, the only one I want and that's what terrifies me." I mean I'm relieved he doesn't have a girlfriend or something and there's no way he's gay because I can _feel_ … that he isn't. Catch my drift… wood? SORRY I HAD TO! Anyways, back on track. I tilt my head to the side why does that terrify him? He's the only one I want also. "I can't lose you Riley. I can't, I've waited so long to be with you and to hold you and kiss you along with a multitude of other things and I should have told you before I made you my girlfriend. I don't know maybe I thought you wouldn't leave me as easily if I told you the truth?" What the frickity frack is going on? "But I'm not the man you deserve."

"Yes you are." I reply with a smile, but he seems unconvinced.

"No I'm not Riley, but I'm trying I swear. I swear I'm trying and I don't want you to leave me. Please don't leave me."

His emeralds tinting a light pink while his eyes pool with tears. Is he about to cry? Well that breaks my heart. I cup his face and force him to look me in the eye, "Lucas what is going on?"

His Adam's apple trails down and back up again with his gulp. "Can I kiss you?" Though I want to question why, I don't and lean in to his swollen mouth. My chest pressed firmly against his as our lips connect. The usual butterflies flutter in my stomach and the warmth from his body ignites a fire within me. His tongue swipes across my lips and without hesitation I part my mouth to invite him in.

Why does he think I'm going to leave him?

I don't know if I could.

I don't know if I could willingly rid myself of this feeling that he gives me. He makes me feel beautiful. Like every time we're together is once in a lifetime and I want to remember every minute. But I still need to know, I retract my lips from his. No matter how gentle and soft they are, I give him a final peck and stare into his eyes. "Just in case." He whispers and the strings on my heart pulls taut. It literally hurts to see him hurting. Does he think we won't kiss again? Like that was our last kiss? "At the diner the other day. I wasn't – I didn't have a headache." I knew that, I just thought he wanted alone time with me. "I knew you were scared, and I saw him."

Oh God.

He glances at my reaction before looking away again. "I um, I found him."

"What'd you do?"

He winces from my tone I had no real intention of using, but it came out nonetheless. His grip on my frame tightens, his head pressed against my chest, ear resting above my heart. Seriously, breaking my heart. "I gave him what he deserved." Lucas whispered, my entire body tenses. I'm not worried about Bentley in every way he had it coming, no I'm worried about Lucas. "I'm – I don't know what would have happened if Charlie hadn't followed me and pulled me off… well tackled me off. I'm so sorry Riley, I'm sorry for going against what you asked but when I saw him I saw your tears and genuine fear. I heard your voice over the phone in the middle of the night and the way you were sobbing into it."

Placing my hands against his chest, I push off of him to see his meadow like orbs… well I try. "Please don't." He whispers and he pulls those strings he has attached to my heart again. For real, his effect on me is ridiculous.

"Lucas –

And I'm interrupted, "Sweet cheeks please I'm not afraid of begging. It may sound pathetic but I'm in – I've had such strong feelings for you for so long I'm not going to let you do this."

"Lucas –

"I'm serious Riley." He glances at me and one lone tear blinks out of his eyes, I hastily wipe it away. "Be mad, shout, or hit me but I don't want you to leave my arms. Please you're mine now, I know what it's like to have you and I just – don't." The cracks in his voice have my eyes watering, he really does like me.

I was really just trying to lean back a little bit, his hold on my back is so tight it was and is borderline hurting. "If you interrupt me I'm going to smack you." He chuckles but doesn't say anything, good boy. "Now, are you stupid? Lucas, he could press charges on you!" Lucas snaps his head in my direction, a look of general confusion on his face. "AND WHAT IF YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! Oh my God what if you go to jail? Wait, you're still 17 and you had just cause to a jury right? You won't get in trouble. Right? RIGHT? Oh great, now I'm hyperventilating! I CAN'T VISIT YOU IN JAIL LUCAS! I REFUSE TO BE FRISKED!"

"Wait a second!"

Inhale.

Exhale.

And repeat.

I gesture for him to continue while the picture of Lucas behind bars has me trying to regulate my breathing. "You aren't mad at me?"

"YES I'M MAD AT YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG TO ASK ME OUT! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL YOU ASS HAT!"

I can feel my bottom lip trembling and as soon as his meadow like orbs dart to them, he knows what's about to happen. "No baby don't cry. Come here." I don't know how much closer I could get. Burying my face back into his neck, I clutch tightly to him. "I'm not going to jail sweet cheeks. I promise you, I'm not going to jail, I'm staying here with you." I could hear the humor echoing in his voice and that did not help my mood.

"I'm staying here with you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So that happened…**

 **What'd you all think?**

 **Were you expecting that reaction from Riley?**


	45. Chapter 45-Happy Halloween Part 3

He didn't stay here with me.

Maya ended up kicking him out about two hours later to get ready for the Halloween party. I can't wait to see my friends so I can thank them profusely for what they did. That's what they have been doing for the past week and three days, prepping for the day Lucas finally asked me out. And I say finally because it has been almost a month since we went on our first date. But honestly, if he had come back and immediately tried to develop a relationship other than friendship I may have pushed him away, thank God he didn't do that.

Because now I am Lucas Friar's girlfriend.

Can I get a hell yeah?

Anyways, Maya is currently curling my hair and complaining about the fact she no longer has fingerprints. "Peaches I told you I could curl it, so really you only have yourself to blame."

"You're so terrible to me." I just shrug, no point in arguing no matter how false her words are. "So, you and I haven't really had a chance to talk about everything peaches. Lover boy is always around."

My eyes connect with hers in the mirror, she averts her gaze to another strand of hair that's pulling through the curling iron. "What's there to talk about?"

Please don't, please don't.

"Bentley."

Huffing, I keep my focus solely on my fingers that are rolling around one another. "Are you wanting the whole story?"

Instantly she shakes her head, and sets the hot tool down on my bathroom counter to take my hands in hers. "Just – God I am a terrible friend for asking this, but he didn't take your –

"God, NO! He just kissed my neck and hoisted me up against the wall and he was grinding against me." I try not to shudder at the memory but it proves to be more difficult than I would care to admit. I can't wait for this to just pass. She nods and wraps her arms around me.

"Good. Or I'd kill him."

Lucas practically did from what he told me, thank goodness Charlie was there which is weird to say. "I wouldn't let you. Either way I've reported him and just waiting to hear back to ID him."

Hailee Steinfeld plays in the background as we silently start to work again. I had already gotten a picture of Auggie from grandma and grandpa. He looked so adorable, he was the old man from 'UP'. He had the glasses, bow tie and everything. Including the walker with tennis balls on the bottom with balloons attached. I almost died from the cuteness overload. 10 to 1 says he gets tired of using that walker by the first 30 minutes. He's getting an early start since mom and dad land at 10 and the airport is about an hour away. "You should talk to Josh." Glancing at Maya I give her a skeptical look, I never go to Josh. I love him and he loves me, we're a happy family. He's a great uncle just doesn't do well with words, like communication is not one of his strong suits… if you haven't already guessed. "I know, crazy request but he wants to talk to you he just doesn't know how to approach you about it. I mean it's a sensitive subject not just for you but for him."

Him?

"Just go talk to him peaches. Shoo." Chuckling, I follow her 'orders' and saunter into the living room. Like I said Lucas left to go help Charlie set up for the party and to get dressed in his mystery costume. I was told by Maya we are probably going to be the talk of the night after the big spectacle today. I don't mind, just means I can brag on him a little bit because I don't know of anyone else who would do that for a girl he liked.

Which only furthers the feeling of me falling in love with him.

Bastard.

Josh is perched on the couch, vicariously flipping through the channels. Unlike Lucas, Josh couldn't be convinced to wear a costume so he stole Lucas' original idea. The name tag was already placed on his shirt, Maya found it hilarious which proves my point that they are perfect for one another. My OTP! I had to google what that meant… and Darby told me their ship name was 'Joshaya', but apparently that 'ship' set sail a while ago. I wish I knew what all that nonsense meant, but I just play along and smile. "Are you just going to stand there like a creep niece?"

Giggling, I jump down from the small step that leads to the hallway and sit beside him. "I should have known you knew I was there. You are way too aware of your surroundings."

"I want to be a cop… I think that my hyperawareness should be a good thing." He replies nonchalantly with his brow arched. "What'd you need?"

Tilting my head to the side, I'm not quite sure how to start this conversation. So let's just start from the beginning… quite literally. "Remember when we were younger and you would be really mean to me, but you'd always defend me even if you were making fun of me yourself."

"Yup, I'd say I'm the only one who could make fun of you." He replies, still not looking at me and I'm not quite sure why but his jaw clenched.

Either way I hum in agreement and continue, "And even though you were mean to me, and would make fun of me, I would still follow you around like you were holding Cheetos?" Finally he graces me with a glance, a crack of a smile on his lips. He nods and takes a sip of his water, "You know why I did that even though I knew it annoyed you?"

"What's your point Riles?"

A light smile toys on my lips. "My point is, I love you and I know that no matter what or how much I get on your nerves, you'll always protect me to the best of your ability." He seems to be frozen in place, no blinking and no breathing. The only thing recognizable is the bobbing of his Adam's apple. Leaning in, I peck his cheek feeling satisfied with our conversation.

But when I make a move to rise off the couch, he catches my wrist in a vice grip and tugs me back down to sit. "You don't get on my nerves Riley. You're my niece and I love you too." Smiling from ear to ear I launch myself into his arms. "I should have been there Riley, and I'm so sorry I wasn't."

I think this is the most open Josh has ever been and I love it. Like, really love it. "It isn't your fault Josh. It's no one's besides _his_. I know you would have protected me, you've been keeping Maya safe since day 1." I quip with a playful wink, he just chuckles. "Don't beat yourself up over things that have already happened and things that can't be changed. Please, please believe me when I say that what happened wasn't your fault." He nods, back to his silent brooding self but I know he doesn't believe me. I don't push him further, "Love you Joshy Pie." Okay so maybe I pushed him a little further.

"Get out of here." Sinking back into the couch, he takes another sip of his drink.

I do as he says and skip down the hallway singing, "JOSHY LOVES ME!" While he groans again.

I love my life.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I look like Catwoman.

I guess that's the point.

Maya puts her finger to my arm and pretends it's sizzling. "I don't know how long Lucas will keep you in that outfit." My cheeks immediately flame red from her words, she certainly… has a way with them. "I'm for real Riles, he did good by making sure you two were together by Halloween." Now I'm breaking out into a coughing fit.

I mumble out a 'thank you' when my doorbell rings. "That should be Lucas, since everyone including Ryder already arrived." All our friends were meeting here before leaving for the party and since Maya loves to rile up my boyfriend she invited him over.

He's Hansel from 'Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters'. It was that or Iron Man, the all fabric costume that would make him look like a 5 year old. It was a really tough 3 day decision for him but he was even able to get a crossbow.

I took away his arrows immediately.

The world is safe once again, all in a day's job as Catwoman.

Putting my ears on, the black heeled boots that Maya forced me to wear clack against the hardwood. I've had a little practice with heels because of the ankle boots but these are about 2 inches taller… I'm leaning against Maya. I'm sure Lucas won't mind the affection I will have to give him since I'll be using him to walk all night or at least until I can maneuver in these.

"PRINCESS IF THAT'S YOU COVER YOUR EYES!" Squealing in anticipation, my peaches demands he does the same thing and once we get the all clear, she escorts me into the living room. I'm assuming someone is helping him as well. "Alright sweet cheeks, on the count of 3."

"1.2.3." I hurry out and remove my hands. "OH MY GOSH!" I toss my hands up in the air and jump towards him not having a care in the world for the damage my heels could do. "YOU'RE BATMAN!"

He chuckles, wrapping his arm around me and nods his head. "And you are one sexy catwoman." I feel the heat collect in my cheeks again, averting my gaze to the ground. His fingers jut my chin back up, "what'd I tell you sweet cheeks? Don't turn that beautiful face away from me."

I'm fire engine red, "Wait a second, how'd you know to be Batman?"

He smirks and caresses my cheek, "I have ears on the inside sweetheart. I know all." Throwing a heated glare towards my girls they 'casually' look away while whistling.

Leaning back I take in his costume, it's like a really good one. Almost identical to the movies, the hard chest plate and the little utility belt. He looks positively handsome while he speaks to Farkle, his jaw clenching with each movement. Lucas winks and gives me a knowing look, and that's when I notice something very… wrong. "Where's Ryder?"

"LET HER GO!" He jumps from out of the hallway and holds out his crossbow pointing towards Lucas. "Or I'll blow your brains all over these effing hillbillies." Oh good God. All of us laugh at his ability to cause a dramatic scene wherever he goes. He really is hilarious, I wish Lucas would lighten up.

"Isn't that Gretel's line?" Darby asks, with her head tilting to the side.

And that's when I notice something else, "RYDER! Where did you get those arrows? I took them away!"

He places his hand on his hip, tossing the bow over his shoulder he scoffs. He is scoffing at me, "Oh kitten you should have known I would go on the hunt for them."

"But I hid them in my room!" I snap and cross my arms, I feel Lucas tense up behind me.

He nods his head enthusiastically, "I saw you bring them in there. You have a lovely collection of shoes. NOW! Let's head on out, I need a pretty lady on my arm." Halting in his tracks he gazes at me, "Hey pretty lady!"

Ryder, why must you get yourself into these situations? "Ryder." Lucas grunts, tugging me impossibly closer to his chest.

"Easy!" He tosses his hands up in surrender, "She's officially yours now, but I quite enjoy our game. Besides, Riley finds your possessive side really sexy, just helping her out." He winks as if what he said is hilarious!

"Ryder." I seethe before burying my face into his chest. It doesn't matter that what he said was one hundred percent accurate, I never told him that! So he just officially embarrassed me, he's really good at that.

Slowly everyone trails out of my humble abode and takes leave for the party. Lucas and Farkle are official DD's tonight so no doubt people are lining up at his car. "You think it's sexy when I get possessive?" Slowly I glance up at him through my lashes, barely pulling my head out of his chest.

I mean yes but, "to a certain extent. Don't go all crazy on me."

His knuckles brush against my cheek in a loving manner, a small smile tugs at his lips while his meadow like orbs dart from my eyes to my lips. Gradually moving in, he captures my mouth with his in a painstakingly slow movement. Snaking my arms around his neck I pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Our tongues dancing together in a fluid motion, "We should go." I breathe.

He nods, pecking my lips two more times before we walk outside.

Falling hard, falling fast.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Take away your things and go.  
You can't take back what you said.  
I've heard it all before at least a million times.  
I'm not one to forget._

 _I don't believe, I don't believe it.  
You left in peace, left me in pieces.  
Too hard to breathe.  
I'm on my knees right now._

 _I'm so sick of that same old love._

I surprisingly had little anxiety when getting to this party. It's when I walked inside and saw the hundreds of people wearing costumes and masks that I panicked slightly. Anyone of these people could be Bentley and I'd never know. It terrifies me and Lucas knew. Instantly tugging me to the side he takes off his mask, staring at me directly in the eyes. "Sweet cheeks look at me." Doing as instructed, I breathe in and breathe out. Over exaggerating every breath that I took, even going so far as to puff out my cheeks. "I know you're nervous but I'm going to be right by you the entire time. Okay?" I nod and unknowingly look around, "Me princess. Look right at me." Staring back into his emeralds that are decipherable even at night time. "I won't let anyone hurt you like that again. I won't, I swear."

The sincerity in his eyes the truth in his tone has me mindlessly nodding. "Pinky promise?"

Because that means more than swearing on anything. "I pinky promise my love." He leans in for a kiss and pulls away before I can get hopelessly lost in it.

 _I'm so sick of that same old love.  
That shit it tears me up.  
I'm so sick of that same old love.  
My body's had enough.  
Oh oh oh oh oh._

Everyone has a red solo cup in their hand as they're either dancing aimlessly, playing games mindlessly or kissing senselessly. There are few lights on in the house, several strobe lights and the music is incredibly loud. Lots of people are smiling and it's almost contagious as I feel a smile dance across my mouth as well. Lucas squeezes my hand reassuringly, already staring at me when I glance at him.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water please." As he leads me with my good hand into the kitchen, I glance at my lilac cast. I wish it would have been black, oh well too late now. I get it off, hopefully on Monday. Glancing at the water in his free hand and then back to my hands, he sighs and wraps my arm around his waist so he can open my water. I giggle and after muttering a 'thank you', I take a sip. The cool liquid soothing the burning sensation caused by the smoke.

"You alright my love?"

Smiling, I glance around the party. "Yeah! Dance with me?"

"I thought that was my job to ask?" He pouts adorably.

Caressing his face, I give him a light tap on his cheek. "WAKE UP! It's the 21st century and I'm asking my incredibly handsome boyfriend to dance with me. Will you do me the honors?" He chuckled and hurriedly led me to the dance floor. AKA, the living room.

 _I'm so sick of that same old love.  
Feels like I've blown apart.  
I'm so sick of that same old love.  
The kind that breaks your heart._

Snaking my arms around his neck, we both have smiles plastered on our faces. Hands caressing my side, occasionally pulling me closer to his frame. Swaying from side to side I glance at Darby who does this little hip roll thing with her back to Yogi's chest. Hmm… the song changes and I recognize it from the first party. Someone loves Selena Gomez.

 _I'm in my 14 carats. I'm a 14 carat.  
Doing it up like Midas, mmm.  
Now you say I got a touch so good, so good.  
Make you never wanna leave so don't, so don't._

"You look so sexy." He whispers against my lips, feeling the heat of his breath against my face is putting me into a trance.

In an act of boldness, I place my back against his chest and do what Darby was doing.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin tight.  
Do my hair up real, real nice.  
And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing._

His hands grip my waist firmly before traveling around my torso. His fingers toying with the zipper I chose to zip up all the way. My right arm is draped around the back of his neck, he leans over. Our lips dangerously close to one another.

 _Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you.  
Uh huh.  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you.  
Uh huh.  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours.  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor. _

Lucas groans when I roll my hips again, and I immediately halt my movements. Did I hurt him? "Princess, you are killing me."

Furrowing my brows, I start to dance again when his hands stop me. "Why?" I whine. I actually felt like I was doing something right, dancing wise I mean. He presses himself into me and I gasp from the… from _him_. If you know what I mean… please know what I mean. I still like to consider myself innocent. "Lucas." That sounded an awful lot like a moan, he spins me around abruptly.

His hand travelling dangerously low on my back, his fingers tangling in my hair as he tips my head to the side. Lips brushing against the skin of my cheek, "What do you want Riley?"

Uh oh, sexy Lucas is out to play. Smirking, I press my lips against the back of his wrist, feeling his pulse from the brief contact. Shivering he presses against me again, he isn't the sweet and caring man I've known him to be when he gets turned on. No, not even close. Now he's the demanding, dominating and horny Lucas Friar. And I can't help but shiver in delight. "Tell me Riley. Or I won't give it to you." He murmurs against the skin of my neck.

Raggedly breathing, I relish in his touch and gasp when he firmly grabs my backside. If I wasn't so turned on then I'd be mortified by that, luckily its dark in here though. "Kiss me."

And he does.

The kiss is positively hungry, dominating and has me begging for more. Apparently he's thought about this for a long time, so much sexual tension was built up. And now, we're letting it completely over power us, butterflies swarming and heart racing until we're in a sexual daze. He nips at my bottom lip, thrusting his tongue inside when I gasp. "Years Riley. Years." He reminds me of how long he's wanted me. "Come on. I don't want everyone watching."

Taking my hand he pushes through the crowd. "Where are we going?" I question while trying to regain my breath. He always leaves me breathless, do I have the same effect on him?

"My room sweet cheeks."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So here's the deal… the next chapter… there is a sexual scene…**

 **Not actual sex, but yeah. A good portion of the chapter is dirty… you know what you'll see tomorrow.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46-Happy Halloween Part 4

I've thought a lot about sex. I have and don't ask me why, but my thoughts have heightened since Lucas came back. It remains a mystery as to how that happened. Anyways, I've thought about when I'd have sex for the first time, who it would be with, where it would be. I've thought about the difference between sex and making love; though both mean sex one thing was for certain.

I wanted to make love.

I didn't want sex.

I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I loved and someone who loved me. I didn't want to be a 'hit and run', as they're so affectionately called. Granted, with Lucas I'm aware I wouldn't be a booty call. He truly cares for me and this isn't a game for him. In my thoughts, I didn't know how old I'd be when I lost my virginity but I knew one thing for sure. I didn't want my first time to be at a Halloween party when I'm dressed as Catwoman. Call me picky, but I didn't want that to happen.

And even though I was falling in love with Lucas, I had no idea how he felt… if being with me was as great as he had imagined. I have a feeling I know the answer to that question but I don't want to be cocky so… I feign innocence. So as we make our way up the marble staircase, bypassing students who were already practically having sex, I had it made up in my mind that we wouldn't be having sex tonight but I didn't mind fooling around. I just need to know my limits.

As I look around, the song we're listening to is about sex. The costumes – the girl's mostly – were sexy renditions of what would once be considered a cute kids costume. And couples were groping one another on the floor, couches, kitchens, stairs… I'd want to bleach my entire home if I were Charlotte. But, since when did this world become entirely about sex? I get it, we're teenagers with crazy hormones but honestly… what happened to being wined and dined first?

Says the woman currently watching her boyfriend unlock his bedroom door.

My conscience gives me no slack.

As soon as the door is opened, it's closed again by my body being pressed against it. His lips connect to mine while the click of the lock is barely heard over the echoing music. "Princess." He pulls away and stares into my eyes, "We aren't having sex tonight. Okay?"

A breathe of relief practically reverberates off the walls. As soon as he starts to frown, I shake my head vehemently. "Nope, that's not what I meant." I muster out through laughter, "Trust me, I've thought about it Lucas and I have thought about it with you. But, I don't want my first time to be with a bunch of horny kids right outside."

Pecking my lips, I feel him smile. "I love that you respect yourself so much sweet cheeks. I love that about you, among a ton of other things. And I want more for you… for _us_." His nose brushes against mine sweetly, "You're going to blush and stutter after I say this." I'm about to protest but he's probably right, he always has me blushing over the stupidest things that mean the absolute world to me. Plus he keeps talking. "I want it to be when you're in love with me, I want it to be perfect for you. I want time, where I can ravish you over and over again without worrying about someone walking in, or your parents calling." He leans in, his eyes dilating with the mere idea of us having sex. His lips move against mine as he speaks. My heart rate is dangerously high right now. "I want to worship this sexy body of yours Ms. Matthews." A sudden jolt has me looking down, his fingertips tug at my zipper. His orbs trail down to the skin he's exposed, my collarbone is now fully visible. If he were to tug further my cleavage would be out in the open.

Biting at my bottom lip, his eyes snap to the movement. Our heavy breathing being the only thing you can hear. His gaze firmly placed on my mouth. "No sex tonight. I know my limits. But, can I spoil you?"

Instantly my muscles tighten, not from anxiety or nerves. Nothing that I should be experiencing, instead pure desire coursed through my veins. "Nothing too far." I whisper out as a demand, at least that's how I try to make it come across. He nods, effortlessly lifting me off the ground and into his grasp.

"You tell me Riley, if I make you uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want to do." I can only nod before his lips meet mine in a passionate embrace. Tightening my arms around his neck, I lift up so our chests are touching. Every part of my body is on fire for _him_ , a need that I just know can't possibly be sated. It just doesn't feel like this fire could be relinquished, not when every fiber of my being is practically calling out to him. Gently lying me down on the bed, the mattress dips while his eyes trail down my form. "Wait right here princess."

He then takes off, letting my mind take full control of the situation. My imagination really running rampant now as I think of what he could possibly be doing, what he could possibly have in mind. So I just lie there, breathing heavily as I remember what happened on the dance floor. We had calmed down a lot, which I was grateful for but I was still horny.

So I'm going to kiss the crap out of this man. Stepping out of his bathroom, he steps towards me like a man on a mission. Goodbye to his batman costume, he's wearing sweats that are now hanging low on his hips. His v line diving underneath the waist band, his abs flexing with every inhale. Reluctantly tearing my gaze away from his Adonis like abs, I glance into his eyes. In that moment, I knew two things.

He was the predator.

And I was the prey.

My body simply shudders in anticipation. Hands placed on either side of my head, bracing the weight of himself so he doesn't hurt me. "Do you want this Riley?" Leaning down, he places feather light kisses on my cheek that are slowly trailing down towards my neck. Gulping, I just nod my head even though I have no idea what it is I'm wanting, I have no idea what he's planning. "Say it out loud. I want to hear that you want me to do more."

His teeth graze the skin of my neck, slightly tugging at the tender area, I clutch the sheets in my fist. "Yes."

I can feel him smile against my skin, before placing one more kiss on my neck. "No visible hickey's, I promise. And you stop me if I go too far, I don't want you to regret anything about tonight."

"I won't." I croak out, my voice hoarse from the consistent gasps. "I won't regret anything with you." And that's just about the most honest thing I've said since I said that I wanted to be his girlfriend.

He leans forward, our lips fit perfectly together. Coincidence? I think not. Feeling a small tug, my mask and ears come off in one fatal swoop. My black eyeshadow, cat eye eyeliner and mascara even more evident now. My fingers run down his back, the muscle running underneath my nails. My tongue slips inside his mouth, tasting the minty sweetness. He must have used mouthwash while he was changing. He knows how much I love it.

Grinding into me, my lips fall completely off of his. He watches me with hooded eyes while my head is thrown back. His eyes don't linger long though, immediately finding my neck once again, I can feel the grip he has on my zipper, but instead of unzipping it he runs his finger lower to my utility belt. Quickly he unclips it, a loud 'clang' on the floor doesn't stop him nor startle me. His tongue traveling towards my throat as he grinds into me again.

 **XXXX**

We both moan, our foreheads resting against one another. "I love that sound. Out of breath and panting underneath me, so sexy." His words unwinding me faster than I would like to admit. Kissing me again, I can tell he's getting impatient with himself.

I know he's trying not to scare me right now and that's why he's going slow but, "I'm not going anywhere Lucas." I wrap my legs around his waist to show I truly mean it, the heels of my boots digging into his back. Smirking he glances at my chest. The zipper practically calling out his name, and as if he knew what I was thinking he slowly unzipped my suit, stopping right below my belly button. My ivory skin peeking out, and standing out in contrast to my black costume.

His eyes held one wish, lust.

Starting at my collarbone, he feverishly kisses down my body. The valley of my breasts, my abdomen and back again. His hands run inside my costume to grip my curves, vicariously roaming towards my breasts, as soon as he gently grazes them he groans. I can't think of anyone or anything else at the moment, he's currently my world and making me feel things I would have never thought possible. Finally releasing the teasing grip on my chest, he works his way up to stop at my traps and push the sleeves off my shoulders. Exposing my top half to him has me gasping, his gaze completely focused on my breasts.

I would be squirming under his intense gaze if he didn't say, "Fucking perfection." He glances to me, asking for permission and I instantly give it to him. He looked like a kid in a candy store, there's a mischievous glint in his eyes that is impossible to miss. One hand is cupping and teasing while his mouth works on the other. Nipping and sucking, has me arching my back pushing myself further into his mouth. He seems to like it, his movements became hungrier not to mention the breathy moan. I don't know how long he worked on my breasts and stomach, it could have been anywhere from a few minutes to 30 and I wouldn't have cared either way because he made me feel incredible.

Pulling away has me whimpering from the loss of contact. "Oh don't worry princess, I'm nowhere near done with you." Leaning down he unzips my boots, "No matter how fucking hot these are, I need you bare." I love how he completely changes when we're horny, I'm too shy and timid and he takes complete control. It's so hot, I don't even recognize my thoughts right now. "Damn it Riley." Snapping my eyes back to him, I can't help but smile. I didn't realize he had pulled it all the way off. "Black lace? Fucking really?" He practically pounces on me, I can't help but giggle. But all that is thrown out the window when I feel his hand press against my core.

That's when my hands explore his body while he gently rubs against me. "It will always be about you in the bedroom Riley." He whispers before pecking my lips, I can barely focus with what he's doing to me. "I will always make you feel good in here before I even think about finishing." My breast is being massaged in his grasp again, my back arching from the complete and utter pleasure I'm feeling. His tongue swirling around my hardened peak.

Leaning back, he halts his movements… bastard. He stares at me. His fingers gently moving my underwear to the side, I gulp and so does he. Both of us panting when his finger runs up and down my core. "You like this don't you?" I try really hard to form one word, just one 'yes'. But it comes out as a moan when he touches one specific spot. "I know you do. I can feel it princess."

Oh God, his words.

Again he freezes when one of his fingers are at my entrance. "Riley?" He huskily asks permission and I don't think I could deny it.

I can't deny it, I am so high on ecstasy, so high on him, not to mention this tension I have in my stomach that is slowly building. "Please." I practically whimper, I don't even recognize myself right now.

Leaning up to kiss him, he stops me. "I want to watch." He whispers before one finger enters me. My nails claw at his back with the intrusion. My eyes hooded with desire, I can't even keep my eyes on him. Slowly he pulls back out, then in again. "I love being good to you baby. You look so sexy." His mouth finds my chest, or abdomen one… I can't even figure it out. All I'm focused on are his fingers and how he is working pure and utter magic with them. I have no doubt I'll be covered in hickeys, I don't mind though. "I'm keeping you innocent don't worry princess."

Pulling out after several thrusts, he adds another finger. I moan against his lips that he placed right above my own, but he doesn't kiss me back. His eyes trail down my face, "I love watching you unravel underneath me baby." His fingers pumped faster, my hands trail down his abs while I'm a moaning mess. I'm not even ashamed. I can feel his heated gaze on my lips to my eyes and back again… I can feel it. The crevices of his abs running underneath my fingertips. Feeling myself tighten around his fingers, my toes curling and a feeling of pure and raw pleasure rushes through my body. My back arching off the mattress as his name echoes against the walls of his bedroom, but he doesn't stop. His mouth hungrily swallowing up every single one of my moans, while he lets me ride out whatever it is I'm feeling.

Slowly his fingers pull out of me, his kisses turning gentle and sweet compared to the nipping and biting from mere seconds ago. His left hand cups my cheek while he peppers light kisses all over my face. "What happened?" I breathe out while tracing one of the scratch marks down his chest.

Smiling, he rubs our noses together. I love it when he does that, "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you've had your first orgasm my love." I thought that's what that was, I don't know why I thought I need confirmation. But, oh my goodness that was more than anything health class could explain.

I bury my face into his chest to hide my obvious embarrassment, he just strokes my hair and occasionally kisses the top of my head. "That was, intense." I quip, still hesitant to glance up at him. My eyes fall down to my naked frame and I inch closer to his body in an effort to hide myself. That's when I felt… him. Lucas junior. "Um, Lucas?"

"Yes beautiful?" Seriously, a complete flip from mere seconds ago.

"Do you need to – I mean –"Sighing I gesture towards his problem area and he just chuckles while shaking his head. "Why not?"

Rolling on top of me, he rests his head against mine. "Tonight was about you, sweet cheeks. Let me go take a quick shower."

"Quick?" I tease and do you want to know what he does? HE SPANKS ME! "Ouch." I whine and caress my butt. I can feel a red mark forming. Leaning back he just laughs, eyes trailing down my body one more time before cussing vehemently and exiting the room. Wow, that was incredible. I don't even know how to describe what just happened, but I don't regret it and won't necessarily mind if that happens again.

 **XX You're in the clear.**

Deciding then and there that I'm too exhausted to do anything else besides lay in this bed, I snatch my phone out of my utility belt right when Lucas steps out of the bathroom and walks towards his closet. How long was I thinking how incredible that was? "Hey Lucas?"

Glancing towards me, he smiles. "I like you lying naked on my bed."

"You perv." I joke and throw a pillow at him that he skillfully dodges. "Um, do we have to go back to the party?"

Disappearing into the closet, I sit up in the bed. "No not at all princess. We can stay in here."

Grinning from ear to ear, I plop myself back on the bed and hurriedly cover my chest. "So I can text Maya and say they can stay here since we're their DD's?"

Stepping out of the closet, his basketball shorts hung low on his hips because he loves torturing me he nods and pulls me into his chest. "Whatever makes you happy beautiful. There's a spare bedroom, I doubt they'll mind sharing. I'll text Charlie and tell him to give them the key."

Lying on his chest, I pull myself impossibly closer to him. I can't believe I'm so bold as to lie down beside him naked, after everything. How am I not running and hiding right now? "Thank you for, everything." I mumble against his skin.

A small kiss is placed on my forehead, "Anytime sweet cheeks. Why don't you go take a shower baby, I'll lay out some clothes in there for you and we can binge watch scary movies." In other words, I'll cover my eyes and ears while he watches those movies. Nodding in agreement, I kiss his lips and roll the sheets around me, much to his dismay. Shutting the door behind me, I drop the sheet and turn on the hot water.

My body still swelling with a multitude of emotions. It's hard to separate one from the other, deciding to just wash my body, I keep my hair out of the way of the shower head which proves to be difficult since it is a rain shower but I can't complain too much. Rain showers are the bomb and I can't say I wouldn't mind dating Lucas strictly for the shower. Washing all my makeup off – which I know Maya will be mad about, I end up using Lucas' body wash before stepping out of the shower.

True to his word, there was a folded towel and some clothes sitting on the countertop. How did I not hear him come in? Hurriedly drying off and ridding my face of anything that could make me look like a raccoon, I slide on the black tee shirt and roll the boxers he left me a million times so they'd stay up. But now that I've done that, the shirt makes it seem as if I'm bare underneath. Oh well, I'm lying in his bed anyways. Opening the bathroom door, Lucas is resting against the headboard and scrolling through Netflix to try to find a movie that will make me pee my pants.

Craning his neck to the left, he looks at me with so much adoration it is almost _too much_. My cheeks flame a deep red. "Hot damn princess, come here." Doing as he instructed I saunter towards him, and with ease he lifts me on his lap to straddle him. "I love it when you wear my clothes. New rule, you wear my clothes wherever you go."

"You're such an idiot." I whisper against his lips before I gently kiss them.

He nods in affirmation, "but I'm you're idiot."

A knock on the door interrupts our inevitable make out session. I can't help but huff in annoyance. He just laughs and covers me up with blankets before going to the door. He cracks the door open, his forearm resting against the doorframe, the other on the door. "You're drunk." Lucas murmurs.

"Why are you up here with Riley?"

Charlie? And clearly he's drunk, so much slurring so little time. "Because she's my girlfriend and we decided to stay up here." He replies, clearly annoyed by him even asking.

"RILEY!" I see a slight movement by Lucas' shoulders. Is Charlie trying to push his way through a brick wall?

"No, you don't need to see her. CHARLIE, STOP!" Throwing the covers off, I saunter towards the door. "Riley go lay down sweetheart." His meadow orbs stare down at me, trapping me in his gaze.

I place my hand on top of his and gently remove it from the doorframe. Charlie is dressed as a boxer, and I can't help but think he'll have a few bruises to go along with his costume if he doesn't knock this crap off. "What's wrong Charlie?"

"You." He whispers, following it with a hiccup.

Leaving me utterly confused.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Haven't done a sexual scene in a while.

How'd I do?

Yes, I'm digging for compliments lol. Just kidding, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	47. Chapter 47-Happy Halloween Part 5

Those moments where you have no idea what to do.

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Lucas dangerously glares at his cousin, who is staring at me. Clearly he's expecting me to say something, but I just don't know what he's wanting me to say right now. So let's start with the basics, "Charlie do you have the key to the spare bedroom?"

Nodding he pulls it out of his pocket with a greedy smile, his body has nothing on Lucas'. Snap out of it! Focus Matthews! Sighing and reaching out for the key, he jerks it away. A strong arm wraps around my waist, thank God it's Lucas. "You have to –"Hiccup, "Kiss me to get the key."

Oh good Lord. Placing my hands on my boyfriend's chest, I prevent him from pouncing on his cousin. His heated gaze remains on his cousin, turning around slowly and making sure Lucas understands to not attack, I stare into a pair of cerulean orbs. "Charlie-

"You're wearing his clothes."

I nod my head and can't help the smile. "Yes, he's my boyfriend. Can I have the key please? We don't want our friends drinking and driving Charlie."

I don't know how but he falls to the ground, I'm pretty sure he was just standing there not a few seconds ago. Did he trip on solid and flat ground? I glance at Charlie, and he makes no effort to get up off the ground. "Riley." He groans before covering his face.

Lucas bends down and swipes the key out of his hold, "Go back in the room sweetheart, lock the door so he can't get in. I'll go give the key to Josh."

Immediately my brows furrow, "Lucas we can't just leave him on the ground. He's drunk and clearly needs to go to bed." My tense shoulders fall, "You go find Josh or Maya and I'll take Charlie to his room."

"Nope." His eyes hold an intensity practically daring me to challenge him.

Challenge accepted, stepping towards him and puffing my chest out he can't help but laugh at me. I'm sure if roles were reversed I'd laugh at myself as well. "Lucas Gabriel." I warn, "Would you rather me go downstairs looking like this to find Josh?"

His meadow like orbs trail down my frame, lingering on my legs. "No. But I would really rather you not help my cousin who just said you had to kiss him to get this key."

"Riley's so pretty."

His jaw clenches, clearly debating on if he wants to pummel Charlie or adhere to my wishes. I'm hoping he's learned his lesson with Bentley. "He won't even remember what he's saying." I reassure him.

"I can take care of the key and Charlie."

Jutting out my lip, he starts to shake his head. "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can lay in your bed." He arches his brow at my statement, I'm not as incompetent as he may think. I like to think of myself as independent, and I want to help. "The sooner I can kiss you." His tongue subconsciously swipes across his lips. "The sooner I can hide from the scary move in your chest." I offer up and now I know I got him.

Leaning over Charlie's fallen form, he presses his lips against mine. "Down that hall, second bedroom on the left. If he tries to kiss you –

"I can't punch him." I quip and hold up my cast. "He won't but I'll shout for you, okay?" He frowns, and simply nods before leaning down and hovering over Charlie.

"Listen to me Charlie, she's going to help you to bed. If you touch her, kiss her or say something she doesn't like I will break you. If something happens to her while she's under your watch, I will personally ensure, you won't have children." Slapping his cheek twice playfully, he stands up and gives me a final and wary look before sauntering away. Mental note to reprimand him for stealing my 'castration' idea, that and you know for threatening Charlie. They need to get along, they're family.

Grabbing Charlie's hand, I step backwards while he stumbles forward. "WOAH! Woah there." I try to steady his frame with little success. "Charlie got to work with me."

"Sorry beautiful."

Ignoring the comment, I toss his arm over my shoulder. "One foot in front of the other. Let's go." Slowly we move down the hall, their rooms are on complete opposite ends of the hall. I'm surprised that this area wasn't bustling with hormonal teens. Occasionally coaching him to switch legs, left, right and again He seems to get the hang of it. "Why'd you drink so much Charlie? It isn't even 11 yet and you're going to miss _your_ party."

When I opened the door to his bedroom, there were two teens making out and I can't help but laugh at their compromising position. "Go. Get out you two. He needs to go to bed." Scurrying out of the room, I'm sure they're on the prowl for a new spot. If they're in Lucas' room I'm going to laugh and then freak.

"Drink to forget." He sighs while I gently place him on the bed. He's already kicking off his shoes and sliding off his robe.

I just shake my head, "That's not a way to live life Charlie. I know things are hard with Missy –

He cuts me off by shaking his head. "No. Not Missy." Again a sigh breaks past his lips. His hand comes out and grips my shirt – well Lucas' shirt. "You're wearing his clothes." I nod silently and take a step back, "You look gorgeous."

After I'm done gulping, I step towards him and press gently on his shoulders to lie him down. "Thank you Charlie. But please remember I'm with Lucas, I'm falling in love with him Charlie. I don't want to lie to you."

"I can make you happy Riley."

Before I can say anything, his eyes flutter closed. I have no intentions of leading Charlie on, and I hate if that's what he feels like I'm doing. But, I feel as if I've made it clear what I want and more importantly, who I want. I'm sure Charlie could make me happy, but there is a difference between being happy and getting up every morning for that other person. I've done things for Lucas that I never thought of doing for Charlie, making myself look somewhat decent was one of the major things.

I could possibly be happy with Charlie, but I'm _more_ than happy with Lucas. I am living because of him, not like I'd die without him. But, I can honestly say I'd never go cliff diving without him. I would never have had the confidence to stand up for myself, and I certainly wouldn't be comfortable with another guy staying in my room with me. The bedroom door swings open as I turn around to walk out, Lucas barges in. Did I take too long? I press my finger to my lips as I tip toe out of the bedroom, when I close the door Lucas makes sure to lock it behind me. Strong hands lift me off the ground, my legs wrap around his waist. I let out a small squeal, but fall easily into his embrace as we mosey our way back into the bedroom.

It's natural, it feels natural to do this with him.

Hastily opening the door, I'm not surprised to find those same horn dogs getting it back on in his sheets. "HEY! Get out of our room! You shouldn't even be up here, that's why the top of the stairs are blocked off." They are? How did I not remember that? Was I so lost in thought that I didn't even notice?

Glancing behind me, I realize she doesn't have a shirt on. I quickly place my hands over his eyes, he just laughs at me. "I only have eyes for you sweet cheeks."

"Awe, that's so sweet. But I'm not moving my hands until she gets a shirt on." As soon as they close the door behind them – without so much as an apology I might add – I remove my hands from his beautiful eyes. He may not have eyes for anyone else, but a Greek God shouldn't be with me… I'm just being cautious. "They were in Charlie's room earlier."

Gently laying me on the bed, he pecks my nose. "He didn't try anything did he?"

I shake my head, "Nope. I told you he wouldn't and he didn't. Besides it wouldn't matter if he did, because I'm yours."

He hums in pure happiness, "Have I mentioned how long I've waited to hear that?"

"Maybe once or twice." I quip before tapping the empty spot on the mattress.

Doing as I gestured, his strong calloused hands pull me into his body. Molding perfectly together, my leg draping over his and my arm across his stomach, Lucas tightens his hold on me. "You know, now that I have you I'm never letting you go."

I laugh and nod my head, "I'm like a fly. You can't get rid of me Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View_**

So that happened tonight.

Have I mentioned that today was the best day of my life? No? Well, today was the best day of my life. I'm officially dating the girl of my dreams, and then I made her feel… amazing. At least that's what I was aiming for. I can't believe we went that far, I can't believe I had that much self-control. I really deserve an effing award. I just hope she doesn't regret anything in the morning, I couldn't live with myself if I pushed her too far.

But to see her body arching off the mattress, and to hear her sweet moans – that I caused – echoing off the walls. I love when she moans, it's more of a whimper mixed with heavy breathing. And I love how she doesn't do a lot of it, she tries to stifle it by biting her lip. I just hope that she doesn't mind my more dominating side. I know that my personality does a complete 180, but I can't even help it, I don't even realize I'm doing it. I actually think she likes it when I talk dirty to her.

God she's so sexy. She doesn't even realize it but she is.

Especially when wearing my clothes. So cute and innocent, my dark tee shirt hanging off on one of her shoulders because it's too big, exposing her creamy skin and collarbone. You couldn't even tell she was wearing my boxers because the shirt was so big, it cut off a few inches beneath her cute little ass. Her legs on full display for anyone to see.

This night was effing perfect, literally perfect. Until Charlie came along.

Have you ever heard the term, 'drunk mind sober heart'? Well that is the epitome of Charlie. Him screaming out for Riley, trying to push through me because we were alone in my room. He broke up with Missy for Riley, he got drunk so fast because we were officially together. He had been drinking since I started to help him set up earlier. He didn't say why, and I didn't ask him. I didn't need to. But just when I think that things are looking up for our familial relationship he pulls crap like this.

 _'You have to kiss me'_

Freaking idiot. I'm already walking on thin ice with my temper. I'm aware of that, she wasn't necessarily mad about what I did with Bentley because he deserved it. But, I know my girl she'd be furious if I were to pummel Charlie. So would my aunt, even though Riley gives me more incentive. His breaking point was when he saw her in my clothes, I would never confirm what we did in there – that's private but I can only imagine what I'd think if I were to see Riley in another guy's room, in their clothes.

Riley isn't that type of girl – despite what happened tonight – he's just drunk so the worst thoughts are plaguing his mind. But it's different between Riley and I. We grew up together, we've known each other for ages and we've been acting like a couple for about a month now. Plus I love that girl with everything inside of me, Charlie doesn't love her. It's an infatuation – the grass is always greener.

So many sayings, so little time.

Anyways, you can imagine my hesitancy to leave the love of my life alone with my cousin who has some sort of crush on her. I know she wanted to help, and I know Charlie wouldn't do anything to her – he's a lot of things but he wouldn't do _that_ or anything close to the sort. So my mission right now, is to find Josh as soon as possible. I'm aware I am not wearing a shirt and now I highly regret it. A hand clamps on my bicep, my eyes follow the freshly manicured fingers it leads to a blonde dressed as a sexy kitten I'm assuming. At least Riley kept it classy in her costume. "Hi." She purrs at a chance of being seductive but I don't see it.

I don't see any girl.

For me, my heart belongs to the woman upstairs. "What?"

"I can't help but notice you aren't wearing a costume." Well isn't she the perceptive one? I just blankly stare at her, does she have a point? "I can give you your treat now, no trick necessary."

Gag.

Me.

Removing her hand off of me as if she were on fire, I walk away and rather quickly. Another thing I love about Riley, she isn't desperate. A dark head of hair, dancing with a blonde catches my attention. Weaving through the crowd, I grip his arm pulling him away from his heavy make out session. "What?"

I just roll my eyes and pass him a key, "Riley and I are hanging out in my room. You two don't leave, that's the key to the spare bedroom. Up the stairs second door on the left. Got it?"

"Don't leave. Second door on the left. Wait – What are you doing with my niece?"

I just roll my eyes, "We're about to watch some scary movies… or attempt to." That's not a lie. We are about to watch some scary movies… nothing too terrifying and something I've seen a thousand times over, so I know when to cover her eyes. Either way he doesn't have to know what we just did.

He nods, sliding the key in his pocket while he eyes me warily.

Yeah he probably should. Telling him good night I rush back upstairs, throwing away a pair of grabby hands in the process and stepping over the rope. Aunt Charlotte, permitted this party on two conditions. One, no alcohol… that went well. Second, no one would be allowed off the first floor because all precious items were to be moved if they weren't already. Charlie begrudgingly agreed, he had two days to pick up the house anyways since they were out of town and remove all traces of alcohol… we'll see how that goes. 10 to 1 he hires a maid service.

Heading directly towards Charlie's room, I only hear the last part of what he says. "… happy Riley."

My trusting side wants to think he was saying 'I hope he makes you happy Riley', but sadly my common sense wins out. Either way I open the door with every intention of taking her back to my room and cuddling the crap out of her. Don't judge, it feels so natural to be with her. I want to cuddle damn it and I will.

So I took her to my room for some privacy.

And there's a couple dry humping in my bed, horny bastards.

"HEY! Get out of our room! You shouldn't even be up here, that's why the top of the stairs are blocked off." I was a little frustrated, blatantly disrespecting my home like that. But it all dissipated whenever I felt her hands cover my eyes.

I can't help but smile, my sweet cheeks was jealous. Maybe not jealous, but worried. Though she has nothing to worry about. I have eyes for her and her only, she'll see… everyone else seems to. But my girl is the perfect example of being oblivious. I hate that she's a little insecure, I intend to fix that. If that's the last thing I do.

So now she's lying on my chest, pretending to be asleep because we're watching 'When a Stranger Calls'. I let her pretend, turning the volume down and switching the subtitles on so she doesn't have to hear the racing music and panicky breathing. My fingers run through her hair, twirling it around my fingers towards the end. It's so soft, everything about her is so soft. Slowly, her breathing begins to steady out. No doubt she's exhausted from us _playing_ earlier.

Subconsciously she buries herself into me even more, her ivory skin contrasting against my naturally tan. Her dark locks splayed delicately behind her. Voluptuous pink lips parted slightly, and the cute little frown it curves into. This girl is going to be the death of me, but I'll die happily if that's the case. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world Riley." Sighing to myself, I continue to pet her hair. Lulling and keeping her asleep.

My lips part to say something else, something I've been dying to say but my phone dings. Silently cursing myself for leaving it on loud, I reach out for it.

 **BestestFriendEver**

I haven't gotten around to changing his name.

 **Hey bro, I know you missed me. I'm hurt you haven't tried contacting me, but don't you worry I'll be coming on into town. SURPRISE! All my love darling – Z.**

I stifle my chuckle, he's such an ass. I text him and ask when, before reading another unread message from my uncle from several hours ago.

 **I just talked to the board, starting January 2** **nd** **the position is yours. No more school, unfortunately that is non-negotiable.**

Before I crush my phone in my grasp I toss it back on the table and glance at Riley. There is so much I haven't told her, granted I figured I would still be able to go to school with her. I have till January to come clean.

Though I know I will definitely come clean way before then.

Way, way before. It won't be fair for me to just spring that upon her. Inching down, so my face is in front of hers, I place a small peck to her nose. "I love you Riley." I whisper while stroking her long locks. Though I probably shouldn't have said that for the first time while she was sleeping, it felt nice to actually verbalize the words. Not just saying 'I love Riley', or 'I love her'. No, I actually said ' _I love_ you'. Those words have mentally ran through my head about a million times but never have I spoken them directly to her – conscious or not.

I knew my argument wouldn't change their mind, the only reason I was allowed to go back to school was so I could make Riley my girlfriend… ultimately.

I know how that sounds… or reads whatever you want to call it but I love Riley don't ever doubt that. But an 18 year old taking over an investment company that you inherited from your father, well apparently that looks better if you have a serious girlfriend. So even though I had graduated early last year, I was allowed to repeat senior year – after a hefty donation to the school of course.

Greedy bastards.

When they politely asked, I showed the board a picture of her and they immediately approved.

 _'Very beautiful'_

 _'Modest and classy'_

 _'Put together'_

 _'I can see the headlines now'_

Whatever that one means.

 _'Great equalizer'_

Now that, I couldn't agree more with. She was a shy little thing and had me keeping my cool whenever necessary, but didn't take any crap from me either. While I could converse with just about anyone, she would sit on the sidelines and make some close personal friends. She'd keep me in line, and my uncle vouched for that. Riley had a small frame, mine was large. I could be quite intimidating and she welcomed people with open arms and that gorgeous smile, even if she was nervous.

I was flattered that they all approved, not that it mattered – but it certainly helped. Then they said they ran a background check on her. That made me furious, it was a gross invasion of privacy and I refused to look at it. I know she was clean, she'd never even been pulled over. Even if she had those damn dimples could get her out of just about anything. They were impressed with her GPA, again it made no difference to me but I needed their approval so I could take my father's legacy. If what Riley says is true, and I've made my mom proud, I think it's high time I do the same for my dad.

I know that it will be a lot for her to swallow. I know that it will be hard for me to run a multi-billion dollar company but I'll have my uncle to watch over and train me along the way. This entire situation is not ideal, but with her by my side I know I can do it.

It's time for this soon to be 18 year old to inherit the company with the girl of his dreams by his side.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	48. Chapter 48-Say it Again

**_Lucas' Point of View._**

Rolling over in the bed, my arms instinctively tighten around Riley. Only, this isn't Riley. I don't smell her tropically, or sweet scented shampoo, I get a hint but it isn't all there. Blinking my eyes open and clearing out the sleepy haze I realize it's a pillow in my grasp. Frowning instantly, my forearms prop me up and I notice she isn't even in the bed. "Riley?"

It's still dark outside, there's no way she left to get her parents yet. Plus she wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. The TV is still on, Netflix is asking if we're still watching 'The Office'? I fell asleep to 'Halloween'. That's the works of my girl, sitting up fully in bed I notice the bathroom light on. Sighing in content I thrust myself back into the cushion of my mattress and wait for her. Of course she'd turn on 'The Office', I bet she had a hard time staying asleep because she fell asleep with a scary movie on, so she needed something funny to balance it out. Don't ask me how that works for her, I just think she needs something to distract herself from the creepiness of it all. The door creaks open, her shoulders slightly hunch when her toes pop on the hardwood, her face wincing and hesitantly glancing at me I'm sure curious to know if that woke me up. I just watch her with an amused expression, "you know princess waking up to an empty bed, I felt very used."

Her shoulders fall off of her ears, and even in the dark I notice her rolling her eyes. No doubt she's blushing, "Come here princess. Come cuddle."

Her elated giggle rings through my ears as she jumps on the bed, scurried under the covers and snuggled into me. "I couldn't sleep. I don't think I can babysit again either. Not after that movie." One arm wraps around the small of her back while the other cradles her head. My fingers brushing against the skin of her neck, effectively moving her hair out of the way. "So I turned on 'The Office' and let me just say if we were still on pranking terms, I'd put your items in Jell-O."

"Oh is that right?" I question with an arched brow, she only nods with a satisfied smirk. I peck her nose and squeeze her tighter, "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Well then a happy death it will be."

"That's it!" Reaching around her I grab the remote and flip the TV off, "If you can't keep your sarcasm under control then no more 'Office'. Now you're just stuck with me in a dark room."

I hear her sigh with an amused chuckle, I can't see her – unfortunately. "I'll accept my punishment and take it like a champ. Jim just has a way of rubbing off on you, Pam's a big old dope for not realizing it sooner."

Here we go again. She must have started watching the seasons over again. Riley has made it a habit to stop watching it as soon as Pam says goodbye to Michael at the airport. She refuses to watch it further because – and I quote, 'no one! I mean no one, can compare to Michael Scott! Only he can be the boss'. She was bitter about it, I'm just glad I wasn't around to see it. She started watching it freshman year, so let me rephrase what I said. I wish I was around but I'm glad I didn't see her have a mental breakdown over losing Steve Carell in the series. I shush her lightly, and peck her lips. "Don't stress yourself out over it sweet cheeks we know how it ends, besides you have to drive to the airport. I don't want you to be tired, so go to sleep, dream of me."

"I'd prefer not to have a nightmare."

An air of silence settles between us.

I just like to stress her out, she sucked in a harsh breath a few moments ago. "You're grounded from this show."

"No." She whines and I can tell she's trying to give me those puppy dog eyes. Those damn eyes, like little pools of chocolate. Thank God it's dark because one glance at those things and I'd give her whatever she wanted. "I'm sorry, if I dreamt about you it wouldn't be a nightmare. It just slipped out I swear, you practically set yourself up on a tee and I just hit it out of the park."

If she was wrong I'd be more mad, hell if she wasn't Riley I'd be madder. But she's right and she is Riley and I love her, so I do the only thing I can. "Fine, you aren't grounded. Instead you have to give me a million kisses."

"Well that's a task." She jokes yet again, and I can't help but laugh against her lips that I luckily landed on. So soft.

But when I full on kiss her, and my tongue swipes against her lips I notice something. Something, minty. "You got up to brush your teeth didn't you?"

I can hear her sign of defeat, I have no doubt she had a nightmare but she was trying to cover up her teeth brushing. According to her she was told to brush less because she was wearing down her enamel. "I'm sorry, but seriously you wake up looking like a Greek God every morning and you're just waiting for your followers to worship you. So I do what I can, don't worry I didn't use your toothbrush – I used my finger and your mouthwash. But, I washed my hands and in all fairness my teeth don't even feel much cleaner. Wait, why am I defending my health habits to you?"

"I have no idea sweet cheeks, you're just rambling at this point. I don't care if you brushed your teeth, I don't care if you use my mouthwash, but thank you for not using my toothbrush. I love you and everything but I don't think I can do the whole sharing a toothbrush thing, it grosses me out. I'll buy your own for over here so you won't have to worry about it anymore."

She doesn't say anything.

She stays completely silent, and I'm wondering what it is that I've said because I don't think she's breathing either. Rolling over, my left arm reaches around and flips on my bedside lamp, she's got her thinking face on. "So I didn't dream that?" My beautiful girlfriend isn't talking to me, no she's staring off into space. Did I scare her by saying I'd buy her a toothbrush? Oh God, was that too soon?

Damage control.

Mayday! Mayday! DAMAGE CONTROL! My fingers angle her chin to look at me, her eyes holding something akin to adoration. Okay so she isn't mad? Let's just cover all bases, "We don't have to get you a toothbrush for over here if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion. I don't mean to scare you."

The smile on her face got wider, the glint in her eyes more mischievous. What is going on in that pretty little head of hers? "You honestly have no idea what you said, do you?" Slowly, as if I'll be beaten for even moving I shake my head 'no'. "I don't know if I should find that adorable or just brush it off because maybe you didn't mean to say it."

No doubt I look just as confused as I feel. But it's something I said. So let's run through this again.

 _I don't care if you brushed your teeth._

I don't.

 _I don't care if you use my mouthwash._

What's mine is hers. What's the saying? What's mine is hers, and what's hers is hers?

 _Thank you for not sharing a toothbrush._

That was polite enough.

 _I love you and everything…_

 _Oh shit._

I think I may have found the reason for her freaking out. Well, not freaking out she seems surprisingly calm. Her chin resting in the palm of her hand that's propped up by her elbow. She's waiting patiently for me to figure this out. How long can I postpone this? I need to think of something and fast. She's not ready, we just started dating today and I'm her first boyfriend.

Okay let me backtrack here. Is it so bad that she knows I love her? I mean honestly? Even if she doesn't love me yet, there's part of me that hopes and thinks she actually could. And at least I wouldn't be lying to her, I'm laying it all out on the table and letting her decide how she wants to go about it.

"I know you figured it out about 5 minutes ago." Damn she's good. I flutter my eyes open and stare at her, but the amused expression is gone.

What remains is sadness, plain as day from the pool of tears in her eyes. "It was an accident wasn't it?" Oh no, she's crying because she thinks I didn't mean it? I see her lips curve into a forced smile that only further breaks my heart. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have dwelled on it."

Someone just take a knife and stab me with it. That would feel better than the look of utter pain on her face. Lifting her chin with my pointer finger, I lean in and peck her lips. "Yes Riley it was an accident. I didn't mean to say 'I love you' on a slip-up." She blinks and let's a tear fall down her cheek, hastily I wipe it away before it can leave a trail in its wake. "I wanted to tell you 'I love you' after a special dinner or in any other way then talking about you using my toothbrush."

The pained expression is long gone, superseded by utter fascination and disbelief. So I continue, "I do love you Riley. I love you so much, with every fiber, soul, and muscle inside of me. I love everything about you, your weird little qualms and the fact that even at 3 o'clock in the morning your sarcasm is on point. I love your obsession with 'The Office' and I love your love for Cheetos. I – I love how when you're frustrated your little nose scrunches up and you huff as if you're pouting." Taking her hand in mine, I press a kiss to her thumb. "I love British Riley." A kiss to her pointer finger, "I love sad Riley and her trembling lip." Middle finger. "I love mad Riley and her flaring nostrils." Pinky, "I love happy Riley. She has more happiness in her pinky finger than most people do in their entire bodies."

I save her ring finger for last, my eyes falling off of her teary ones. I imagine the ring I'm going to place on her finger one day, and can't help but smile. "And I love that I can see a future with you. I love future Riley and future Lucas together."

Turning her hand over, my lips press against her palm. "Yes princess, it was an accident that I said I loved you. However, I meant the words." A kiss to her pulse, "Sweet cheeks I have loved you knowingly for 4 years. And I wouldn't change that for the world."

Wow that felt amazing to get off my chest and I don't think I could tell her enough how much I love her. I mean if I had it my way, we'd be together for the rest of our lives and I would tell her every chance I got. And I pray, wish and hope with everything inside of me that I get my way, but even then I couldn't express the amount of love I have for this girl. Lifting my gaze off her hand, specifically her ring finger we stare into one another. Her tears aren't of sadness because I can see the glint of happiness flickering from the flecks of gold in her orbs.

"In summation, I love you Riley."

Right when I'm about to go on my whole spill about how she doesn't have to say she loves me too because I'd understand if it were too soon, and I'm sorry if it scared her, she does – no she says something that has me freezing. My whole body in utter disbelief, bewilderment, bafflement and perplexity. So I have to ask. "What?"

Riley smiles, those dimples of hers caving in and taking me down with them. "I love you too Lucas."

Immediately I'm hovering over her, our faces centimeters apart. I want to kiss her, I want to make love to her, I want to hear my name reverberating off these walls again while I tell her over and over again and show her how much I love her. But I steady myself. "Say it again."

Her grin widens, hands snaking around my neck. "I love you Lucas."

Music to my effing ears. I peck her lips and before I suck on her neck so her mouth won't be preoccupied I demand, "Again."

Fingers tug at my hair, a groan leaving my vocal chords in the process. "I love you Lucas."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. Again."

"Get used to it." She whispers before connecting out mouths in a wonder filled, mind blowing, passionate kiss. "Because I do, I love you." Now, I know this isn't a dream because I pinched myself. I didn't imagine this either because I felt her lips move against mine as she said she loved me. This is reality, since when was it possible for dreams to become a reality? Because, that's all today has been, a freaking dream.

"I love you so damn much Riley." I press my lips to hers and pull away before she can respond, huffing I can tell she didn't like that. But right now I don't care, "Do you know how long I've wanted and waited to hear you say that?" Again I kiss her, "Do you know how many times I have wanted to tell you?"

I feel like a kid on a sugar high. She seriously has this crazy effect on me, she ignites this fire within me that is so unexplainable. I almost feel invincible, like I could do anything. But then there's calm side, she makes my heart feel full and I feel loved. "You could have told me." She whispers, "I know that you're probably thinking I would have freaked out and ran, but I don't think I would have."

I just smile, rolling on my side and tug her into my frame. "If I would have told you I loved you while I was gone, I guarantee you would have thought I was kidding." She snorts, yes snorts in agreement. "After my parents died, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to hear your voice, I wanted to tell you that I loved you and I needed you because I was so alone. Even whenever we were at each other's throats you were my home Riley. I knew you could bring me back to reality, because I was living in a dream. I didn't want to believe everything that happened. I wanted my parents alive, I wanted to be here in New York with you. But, I knew that if I had called you and you had found out it was me – I was just scared that you would tell me not to call again and I couldn't handle that pain sweet cheeks. I couldn't deal with a rejection from the woman I loved after losing my parents." I feel wetness against my chest, and I know she's crying.

I place a soft kiss on her temple and hug her tighter, "Please don't cry beautiful girl. That wasn't my intention." We just said we loved one another and I had to freaking ruin it! I'm such a dick. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" She sits up and cups my face in her hands, "No please don't apologize. I want to know everything about you. In fact _I'm sorry_ that I wasn't there to help you. I should have been there, even though we weren't on the best of terms. I would have been there for you, I would have. I miss your mom's smile, and your dad's eye rolls." We both laugh, gently my thumbs swipes across her cheeks erasing the tear tracks. My father, loved him to death but he thought my love for Riley was a bit preordained by my mother. Like my mom was forcing me on her, when in reality I was forcing my presence on Riley.

He loved Riley, he had mentioned several times that he missed having her around when we moved to Texas, but he was afraid I was digging myself too deep. So whenever my mom would start talking about how adorable Riley was, or he'd see us together his eyes would roll. And then I'm pulled out of my memories, she's playing with the hem of my tee shirt and sniffling. She's apologizing to me? "I know you think I'm being silly because technically I didn't know about your parents passing. I wish I did, I wish I could have comforted you, I wish I could have gone to the funeral." Her nose scrunched up, she always complained about it burning when she tried to stop herself from crying. "I just want to reverse time, and _see you_."

I swear my heart swells with her words. "You spent a good portion of your life loving me, and we were such great friends. I knew you before I knew Charlie and –

"Quit blaming yourself." I whisper and tug on her hands to lie her back down. She keeps getting up, she needs to knock that off. "I didn't make it easy, my pranks weren't really welcoming with open arms. Maybe one day we can take a trip to Texas, I can take you to go see them."

She bolts back up again, a wide smile on her face. "REALLY?"

I just laugh and lie her back down, "Of course my love. Now if you get up again, I'm going to fall asleep on top of you."

"Empty threats." She sighs and now I'm on top of her. Obviously I'm not putting all of my weight on her, my hands bracing most of it but she can't get out. "Excuse me sir, I'm trying to sleep."

Leaning over, I flip the lamp off. "I love you more than anything Riley Matthews." I say while rolling back onto my side and cuddling her back into my body. Her leg intertwines with mine in an effort to get closer to me. I sigh in content with that, she buries her face into my neck and I rest my head on top of hers, placing a quick kiss to her temple.

"I love you too Lucas."

Her sweet melodic voice, God her voice saying those words. If I'm truly dreaming I'm going to be devastated. "Can you say it again?"

Feeling her teeth against the skin of my neck, I can tell she's smiling. "I love you, Lucas. Now, let's get some sleep."

Right her parents are coming home. I know she's ecstatic but I'm going to miss this, I know our nights together will be few and far in between, and this night couldn't have gone more perfect – apart from Charlie of course but even then… I can't complain in the slightest.

Because she loves me.

Me!

Closing my eyes I picture my mother, she's smiling at me and I can't help but think she was right. I love her and she loves me, and I have my mom to thank. If she wouldn't have practically spelt it out in big bold letters, who was to say I would have noticed that I'd fallen in love with her? "Hey sweet cheeks?"

She hums in response.

"Say it again."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So Halloween was a pretty big day for these two.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to do the 'I love you's' in Lucas' POV obviously!**

 **Anyways, WOOHOO! They said they loved each other now you can all quit plotting to murder me in my sleep! LOL.**


	49. Chapter 49-Welcome Home

**_Riley's Point of View._**

My body naturally woke up at 7 o'clock. I had to be home by 8 and ready to drive Auggie to the airport, I GET TO SEE MY PARENTS! I miss them like crazy and I can't wait to tell my mom… everything! Ugh, I enjoyed the time away and time to myself… what little time to myself I did get, between Lucas and my friends it wasn't like I had a lot but I wouldn't change a thing. The predicament I was in now was that, I had to untangle myself from the grasp of the anaconda, also known as Lucas Friar. I have yet to open my eyes, his body heat transferring from my cheek all the way down to my exposed stomach from where his shirt had ridden.

My eyelids flutter open, stifling my laughter now that I notice our precarious position. I'm lying on top of Lucas quite literally. My right leg draped in between the gap his had created, one of his arms wrapped firmly around my body the other tangled in my hair. This is going to be hard, lifting my head off of his chest I glance at his perfect face. It really is quite unfair, his sharp jawline cutting to his chin, those soft pink lips slightly parted releasing his light snores.

I need to make this quick. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.

In one fluid motion I'm rolling off of him and landing – quite hard I might add – with a thud on the hardwood floor. My butt hurts now. I sit there for a few moments since I hear the rustling of sheets, peeking over the mattress his hand is searching for, me? Grabbing a pillow I shove it in his face and he takes it willingly. I snicker at his now calm expression, it went from a frown line to content in a matter of seconds because of a pillow. That he thinks is me, wow! I'm boosting my ego this morning.

Alright, time to put my masterplan in place.

Opening the door, I wasn't surprised to see all the trash, everywhere. Red solo cups and wine cooler bottles littered the floor. There were even a few people past out on the hardwood floor. Good night nurse, stepping over the rope that blocked off the stairs I scurry downstairs and enter their kitchen that is disgusting. Huffing, I decide that no harm can be done. Taking my good hand I swipe all the cups and bottles off of the stove. Smiling, I go on the hunt for a pan and storm their fridge. I am a woman on a mission. Setting the eggs and bacon down, I put the bacon on the pan. Since it will take a while to heat up I step inside the foyer, slowly waking everyone up and directing them out the door. I offer to call them the cab but they simply say no and head towards the door.

8 people later, and I'm back into the kitchen. The bacon placed delicately on the plate while I crack the eggs in the pan, over-easy and runny. The way Lucas likes it, yuck. Grabbing a trash bag I start to try and pick up the kitchen, in reality it's just a bunch of trash and spilled drinks so that helps.

Bright green number rest on the stove.

7:22.

Crap. It's okay, I can go with no make-up and my hair in a ponytail. Once the eggs are done, I call a cab and have come to the conclusion I need to be prepared for the judgmental looks I'll receive. I'm wearing boxers and a tee-shirt after all. Scurrying back upstairs, I poke the door open with my foot and tip toe in the bedroom. His hair is all frazzled, sticking up in every direction. No doubt mine looks worse, I just shrug and set the plate down before gathering my costume, mask, belt and boots before sitting on the side of the bed. My phone resting on top of my clothes, "Baby." I whisper and trace his jawline with my finger. "Hey wake up handsome."

A small smile curves on his lips, but he doesn't open his eyes. "Sneaky man, you're digging for compliments. Get up, ugly." He frowns and flutters his eyelids, I'm sure blinking the morning haze out of his vision.

"Hi." He whispers, "Good morning beautiful."

I peck his cheek with a grin, "Good morning. I have to go." Instantly he's sitting up, "No you stay and relax."

He gives me a deadpanned look, "Let me take you home sweet cheeks."

Shaking my head I lean over and kiss those soft lips of his. I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing him. "I made you breakfast, kicked out the people who passed out downstairs and kind of cleaned the kitchen. Besides I've called the cab, I'll do the walk of shame proudly." I reply while flipping my hair over my shoulder and smiling.

"You're amazing." His gorgeous orbs flickering with adoration. It's still crazy to think the adoration is for me. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, we went to third base last night, and we said that we loved one another. Because I do, I love him and his face. "Text me okay princess, when you leave and when you get to the airport and back home. Are you going to tell your parents?"

Tilting my head to the side, I simply nod. "Of course, I'm proud to be yours and I love you, why wouldn't I tell them?"

He sighs, relief flooding his body. His muscles that I didn't even realize were taut had relaxed with my words. "Thank God, I thought that it was a dream. I love you too princess, I love you so much." He pulls me into a hug, warmth flooding my body. I wish I didn't have to go now.

My phone rings, the cab's here. Pulling back from his chest, my lips press against his sweetly. "I love you handsome. Enjoy breakfast."

"I love you too. I'll walk you to the door."

"That's not necessary." I reply, I want him to stay in bed and eat my food damn it.

He just rolls his eyes and rests his hand on the small of my back. "I want to. I don't need to. Everything I do for you Riley is something I want to do. I don't _have_ to do anything, I do it because I love you more than anything."

Be still my heart.

Standing on my tip toes I press my lips against his. "I'll see you later." Stepping outside, my toes hit the cold concrete and has me shivering. Either way I keep walking towards the cab, glancing back and my boyfriend has his forearm resting against the doorframe over his head, just watching me. So damn handsome.

I slide in the cab, blowing him a kiss and giving the address to the driver.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I got home in 5 minutes, running upstairs I didn't even take a shower. At least I took one last night, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I threw my hair in a messy bun on top of my head, swiped on some mascara, some sweats and a tee shirt from the vacation bible school I volunteered to work at our church last summer.

The theme was 'Soul Wars', a play loosely based off of 'Star Wars'.

I completely ignored the hickeys that completely covered my stomach and chest, I mean good God! I look abused. By the time I slipped on my tennis shoes my grandparents were walking in with Auggie in tow. "BUBBA!"

All he does is dangle his bag of candy in front of me. "Jealous?" Jerk. "Don't worry I'll share." YAY! "With a price." Jerk. There's always a catch.

I just roll my eyes and pull him in a hug, "Hey sweet heart, you know what gate to go to?" My grandpa asks, concern laced in his voice. He has made it clear he didn't want me to drive to the airport. Something about a bunch of lunatics.

"Yes terminal A, gate 29. I was about to make sure there was no delay, I'll have Aug do it on the way." Grandma and grandpa give us a hug and kisses to our forehead before leaving us be."

Snatching my keys out of the bowl, I grab Aug's candy bowl and his hand. "Let's go and you can tell me all about last night. First question though, how long did you use your walker?"

He sighs, shoulders hunching over in defeat. "Like 15 minutes. No one tells you how hard it is to walk with one of those things." I just chuckle and shake his curly hair before locking the door behind us. I was so close, I said 10 minutes. I'm proud of myself either way. "How was the Halloween party last night?"

Smiling and nibbling at my lip, I want to shout from the rooftops that it was incredible, amazing and nothing could ever compare. But I settle for, "It was great Auggie. We had a lot of fun, they are going to have a mess to clean up though."

By the time we make it out to my car, we had already eaten some candy and I promised Auggie I'd play video games with him later tonight. That was my 'price' that I had to pay to eat some, of course I agreed because video games and candy… win, win. He hopped into the back seat, and my phone vibrated letting me know that it was dying.

Now's the time for my handy, dandy phone charger. I plug it in and notice Lucas had texted me.

 **YourDevilishlySexyBoyfriend.**

Figures he would have already changed his name. I'll fix it later.

 **Thank you so much for breakfast sweet cheeks, it was top notch. Please be careful driving to the airport. I love you.**

Those. Words.

Those words, _I love you._ Just like his kisses, I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing that. Doing as I was told, I texted him back saying I was leaving for the airport and that I loved him too. Putting my car into drive, I was kind of sad. Not kind of, I was sad. I loved having my parents back home but at the same time, Lucas. Ugh, I've already thought about this enough. We knew they were only going to be gone a month. We knew that, but at the time we weren't together, at the time I was thinking he was a stalker who would occasionally do nice things like taking the brunt of the fall when I was being clumsy.

He was an acquaintance in my eyes.

Not my boyfriend.

Not the man I loved.

Man I loved. Has a nice little ring to it, I was actually kind of unsure if I truly loved Lucas a few days ago. I mean, I'd never had a boyfriend and I wasn't super sure what it felt like to be in love. I figured that if waking up every morning with the urge to see him, second guessing things that I did just to make sure he wouldn't be mad, or hurting when he hurt – well those were all signs that I loved him. Oh God, when he said I could possibly go see his parents grave I was about to burst into tears. I held it in despite the natural instinct to get rid of the burning sensation that filled my eyes. I wanted to be strong for him but, he was still the strong one. What else is new? Does he know that I want to be there for him if he wants to talk about his mom or his dad? That I'm there to listen and I'll comfort him if he needs it.

Probably not, I haven't told him.

Seriously my conscience is a jerk face.

I should tell him though, my conscience may be a jerk face but it has a point. Groaning I glance in the rear view mirror. "Aug enough candy bro. It's barely past 9."

Sighing he hesitantly agreed dropping the opened piece of candy back in the jack-o-lantern. I was kind of sad, I didn't get to carve a pumpkin this year because of my jacked up hand. I had complained for like 10 minutes to my girls and they just laughed at me. They never understood why I enjoyed Halloween so much but hated scary movies. I simply stated that I get to dress up and eat candy. That was a good enough reason for me.

"Come on Riley, you've been zoning out just about the entire time." Blinking I glance at my surroundings. Since when did I get into this parking garage? At the airport. Seriously, I don't even remember driving here. That's not good.

Shaking my head clear, snatching my phone and the keys I wait for Auggie to do something with his candy. He thinks someone will steal it if he doesn't hide it. So I tell Lucas that I made it here.

 **YourDevilishlySexyBoyfriend.  
Good princess. Now send me a picture of your beautiful face then go see your parents.**

Snickering to myself I grab Aug's jack-o-lantern, he was mad at first but I waved him off. Placing the orange bucket in front of my face I snap a selfie and send it to him. Popping the trunk, I stick the bucket inside and give Auggie an 'are you satisfied' look. His eyes roll before we walk inside.

 **YourDevilishlySexyBoyfriend.  
…Not funny. **

***Insert Gasp* is this your way of telling your girlfriend that she isn't beautiful?**

We wait.

We are here like 20 minutes before the plane lands and now we're just waiting. I am still so exhausted from last night… for a multitude of reasons. The first being lack of sleep. By the time I had fallen asleep it was like midnight, then I woke up around 2 only to stay up and talk till Lucas from like 3 to 4 then I had to wake up at 7. Someone do the damn math, in my books that equals TOO LITTLE! Maybe my parents will have jet lag and want to sleep?

Dear baby Jesus, please let that be the case.

 **YourDevilishlySexyBoyfriend.  
You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. That's why I want to see your face, but if you're feeling sassy I'll just stare at all the other pictures I have.**

Rolling my eyes, I squeeze in with Auggie. I hate taking pictures by myself, we both successfully make funny faces. Mine consisting of crossing my eyes and smiling like a monkey… his favorite. "RILEY! AUGGIE!" Snapping my head up after clicking send we're off the bench and running towards our mother who is already crying. "OH MY GOSH! WE'VE MISSED YOU BOTH SO MUCH!"

Aug wraps his arms around her waist and mine are around her neck. "We missed you mom, so much. How was the trip? Where's dad?"

"Tell us everything." Aug finishes for me, I swear me and this dude we be on the same wavelength.

"I'm right here pumpkin." Launching myself onto the tall male figure behind me, I sigh in content. I'm such a daddy's girl but I am not even ashamed. "I missed you pumpkin. I missed you too bud." Leaning in he whispers that he missed me more. I'm pretty sure mom just said the same thing to Auggie.

Momma's boy.

Daddy's girl.

What else is there to explain this situation? Of course I knew they were joking, they don't actually pick favorites it's all in good fun. "Come on, let's get your bags and you can tell us all about your trip." They looked really tired and I can only thank God that my plan for a nap might actually come to fruition. We didn't have to wait long for the luggage and the entire time they talked about the friends they made and the 12 wells they had dug. They barely finished the last one yesterday. My mom had told me that if it wasn't for the medical center they had put up several people would have lost their life from a dental issue or other random infections.

"I'm so proud of you guys." I whisper before my face morphs into ugliness while I yawn. "You really have no idea."

My dad offered to drive, I told him no and that I could do it because hello he just got off a plane and was probably ridiculously tired. But, he pushed because he's Cory Matthews and I relented. As soon as we slide into the car my brother opens his big mouth. "Riley has a boyfriend!"

You stupid little…

"AH!" My dad's high pitched squeal could have broken the sound barrier. Holy cheese and rice. Honestly, I was expecting that.

My mom looks more than delighted, "its Lucas isn't it?" Her voluptuous lips break into a huge grin, and her once tired chestnut eyes are glinting with curiosity. My parents are pretty nosy, I stare into the rearview mirror and give my dad a small smile while nodding my head.

He seems to have gone pale. "AH!" That time it scared me.

"I was going to tell you guys." I defend while elbowing my brother. "I can't believe you did that." I whisper and he just smiles.

"Lucas is awesome, he'd pick me up from grandma and grandpas, we'd cook dinner and he'd start laundry because I didn't want to do that. And, he'd play video games with me." Okay, I'm not so mad at him anymore.

"Tell me everything." My mom turns her body towards me in the back with her head resting on the headrest. So, I start from the beginning our first date. I told them where he took me and how absolutely incredible it was. When I got to the part about my kiss, my dad started singing at the top of his lungs because he didn't want to hear it and since my brother – who got me into this mess – thought it was hilarious he joined in. I thought he was on my side.

I had been played.

So, I skipped over that and talked about our movie date and then the talent show. My father was particularly interested in that piece, I think he was irked that the teacher's allowed him to do it. But, they didn't know who it was for so he can't be mad at them. "But apparently he'd had feelings for me for like a really long time." I mumble out, somewhat embarrassed that it took me so long to figure out.

I don't think I'll ever be over that.

My mom's flew to the top of the car in a triumphant way. "You owe me 50 bucks Mr. Matthews. I called it!"

"BOO ON YOU!" He yelled and gripped the steering wheel tighter. I just laughed, of course they bet.

"Did everyone know besides me?"

She nodded with a pitiful look in her eye, "Shawn and I both tried convincing your father that he did – whether he realized it or not." She turned her warm eyes towards my dad, "But you just didn't want to believe it, did you?" He just rolls his eyes and claims his new favorite is Auggie. I don't take offense, he's handling this a lot better than I originally thought. "Riley he would follow you everywhere. He would always say that it was because Josh wasn't the nicest but he would light up when you smiled. It was so sweet, and somehow he could always calm you down when you'd get nervous or scared. I don't know, you two had always clicked."

"So you knew… even when he was pranking me?"

"Yes sweetheart, kindergartner mentality and it just kind of carried on. Your father used to pick on me, granted I was a little odd in my younger years. I'm assuming he knew you weren't happy with him anyways after the first few pranks and wouldn't want to talk to him so that was his way of interacting with you." I just tuck my hair behind my ears, if I had known that at the time… no I would still smack him upside the head. "OH MY GOSH! I bet his mom is ecstatic! She would always tell me you two would be together, she tried to play matchmaker with you two more times than I can count." At the mention of his mother, my heart begins to hurt. I wish she was still here. "We should all have dinner together."

Well dang it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Sorry about the late update guys, I had a headache from hell last night.**

 **The devil pointed at me and said "SUFFER!" And I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters are going to be filler and fluff because you know they are freaking adorable. What can I say? I hope you enjoyed it.**


	50. Chapter 50-Welcome Home Part 2

_"Hi Riley." I glance at Lucas' mom with a smile._

 _"Hi Mrs. Friar." I skip towards her in the kitchen and as usual she lifts me on the counter. "What are you doing?"_

 _Her green eyes brighten before showing me a piece of paper. "I'm making chocolate chip cookies. Want to help?"_

 _"Can I have some after?"_

 _She pretends to look around like it's a big secret. "Of course you can sweet girl." I giggle and she moves around the kitchen gathering the different things we'll need to make them. "You always love to bake with me."_

 _I nod enthusiastically. "My favorite is cakes."_

 _"Lucas always loves the sweets we make."_

 _I look down and feel my cheeks turn red. I don't know why though, "That's good. I love making them, it's fun plus they are super yummy. Don't tell mommy but she can't make sweets very well." I whisper so no one will hear._

 _She laughs at me and says, "Don't worry Riley I won't tell anyone." A few minutes later she has me stirring a bunch of stuff together in a bowl. "What are the boys doing?"_

 _"They wanted to play football. So I was going to come inside to see what you were doing!" I reply with a big smile._

 _Just then the front door opens and slams shut almost immediately. Lucas and Josh both come inside, they're both laughing while we're rolling the cookies into little balls to put on the tray. "Hey mom, what are you two making?"_

 _His bright green eyes glance towards me, "Chocolate chip cookies. 13 minutes and they will be ready. Riley wanted to make some for you." I did? I wanted to make some for me._

 _"Really?" Lucas asks and takes a step closer to me._

 _"Yeah." I answer quickly, I like his smile. And he smiled when thought I was making cookies for him._

 _Stepping towards me he grabs my hand, "Thank you." Josh clears his throat, and he drops his hand from mine._

 _Mrs. Friar grins, "You two didn't play football long."_

 _"We lost our cheerleader." Lucas jokes and glances towards me, "Why'd you leave? Come on, we were just taking a break. The rest of the guys should be back by now." I nod furiously and jump off the counter, following Josh and Lucas outside after waving bye to Mrs. Friar. Running towards the field across the street there are already 6 other boys waiting. I don't recognize a few of them._

 _"Hi Riley." I turn to my right and see a boy from my class running towards me._

 _"Hi Cole." I reply with a grin which widens whenever he passes me a flower. "Thank you."_

 _"Cheer for me!" He requests before taking off._

 _I turn to my left and sheepishly smile, "Um you should cheer for me Riley." Lucas says, "Cole and I aren't on the same team and Josh is on my team too."_

 _I'm about to reply that of course I'll cheer for them too whenever he leans down and picks two flowers out of the ground and passes them to me. One dandelion and another white flower that smells like bubblegum. "Thanks Lucas."_

 _"No problem, sweet cheeks."_

 _"Sweet cheeks?" I bet it's because I have big cheeks, mommy says I haven't gotten rid of my baby fat yet._

 _He shrugs and pokes my dimples. "That's what I'll call you. Your special nickname"_

 _My special nickname._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Once I told my parents about Lucas' parents, things were a little sad. Obviously, how could they not be? My parents weren't great friends with his but they still got along and since Josh, Lucas and I hung out all the time it only made sense they saw each other quite often. I only had one rule, don't talk to him about it unless he brings them up.

"How could I not have known?"

My mom's broken whisper tears me apart, "How could you have known?" I reply and grip her hand in mine in a reassuring manner. "They disappeared, and it isn't like they made a big deal about it."

My dad just shakes his head, "I feel as if that's something that would have been publicized."

Cocking my head to the side, I give my dad a questioning look in the rear view mirror. "Why's that?"

"Um, it's just horrible." He replies almost nervously, while refusing to make eye contact. I don't blame him for being nervous this is hard to talk about, and the way it happened is just brutal. I blame the eye contact on the fact he's driving. "And the fact Lucas had to go through all of that, I thought that the news reporters and journalists would be eating that story up."

"I'm glad they didn't." I murmur under my breath, "He went through enough without having to relive it every time he turned on the TV or walked outside."

Glancing out the window, I watch as everything passes us by so fast. I feel like that's what time does, in less than a year I'll be going off to college somewhere, and that's when I wonder about Lucas. Will he go to college? If so, would we go to the same one? If not, could we do long distance if I decided to not stay local? Huffing to myself, I stare at my screensaver of us on our first date.

I know a lot about him.

His fears. Snakes. He says, 'anyone who says they aren't afraid of snakes are lying to you. Their skin, and eyes and that flicking tongue. They can all go to hell'. Of course he believes there should be a place lower than hell for them. I know his likes and dislikes, for example he loves toast with butter and jelly but he can't have just one condiment, there has to be both on there for him to eat it. I know his favorite movie, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. I know what he eats at the diner, since he doesn't stray, his reasoning is 'why change something that's already good'. I don't argue with that logic… because who can?

I know a lot about his present and his past.

But, I know nothing of his future. It's something I should be worrying about right now but, mentally I shrug it off and place it on the backburner. I don't know the future, but I sure as hell love the present and I don't want to ruin anything yet. I've been with him for one day and have already taken some pretty bold steps in our relationship. At this point, I'll step back and take a breather and just enjoy myself in the present.

"Aug that goes for you too. No mentioning that to Lucas, deal?"

"Deal." He musters out, a little bothered by the new information he found out. I kind of forgot he was here so it isn't like I just said car accident. I told them what happened in detail.

A small smile tugs at my lips, "Soooo… how is everyone feeling about Lucas being my boyfriend?"

My mom giggles like she's 17 all over again. "I'm so happy for you! I'm sure Charlotte is thrilled, she said you were her one true pairing." I just roll my eyes, that woman is a goofball. Lucas' mom and Charlotte were most definitely sisters, "I think her exact wording at the formal dinner was 'they're my OTP', and then I googled later."

My father clears his throat and glances at me speedily in the rearview mirror. "I don't like it."

"Okay."

"I want you to break up with him."

"Okay." I muster out through a yawn.

"I'm serious."

"Mhm." I mumble while glancing out the window.

He huffs, and if I were in the front seat I'd be able to see him gripping the steering wheel tighter. "You aren't going to break up with him are you?"

"Nope." I pop the 'p' and smile sweetly, "You have known him since he was a boy, he's best friends with Josh and he's the first guy I've liked who has liked me back. He isn't going anywhere." I reply while sticking out my tongue. "In fact he wanted to take us out to dinner since you are back, possibly tomorrow?"

My mom glanced at my father with a pleading look, I tried to be passive but it would be so exciting if they agreed. Lucas had mentioned it in passing, I wasn't sure if he said it to be nice or if he actually meant it. Whelp, it doesn't matter anymore… the dinner will happen eventually. "Maybe not tomorrow pumpkin, jet lag and unpacking and getting ready to go back to work. What about Tuesday? We go in to get your cast off, and that way it's a 'Welcome Home and Congratulations You got Your Cast Removed' party."

I chuckle and nod my head in agreement, "You're ridiculous but sure. Tuesday it is."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

My parents ended up napping a good portion of the day. I didn't mind, to make things easier on my mom I unpacked their luggage and did laundry. I regretted that as soon as I started the endeavor, the amount of dirty clothes one can obtain in a month is truly substantial. However, I did it with a smile on my face because I know that they won't want to deal with that and they've worked hard this past month.

I ended up making grilled cheese for lunch and that smell seemed to rouse my parents and pull my hibernating bear of a brother out of his room to simply grab a sandwich or two and leave. So it turned into a great affair, meaning I had to make everyone grilled cheese while I waited to eat. "Dad do you go back to work on Monday?"

"Yeah, how's class been?"

I just smile and take a bite of my food. Incredibly boring, all we do is freaking worksheets and I swear we've watched National Treasure a gazillion times. I could probably quote it at this point, but every time I see Nicholas Cage's face all I can think about is when Howard impersonated him on Big Bang Theory. Perfection at its finest, "Boring to be honest. You have a way of spicing things up." I quip.

"That bad?"

I nod in agreement before glancing at my cast. I can't wait to get this thing off, but what's really on my mind is where the hell Missy is? She still hasn't come back, and I'm not quite sure what game she's playing. I'm just hoping she'll leave me alone and leave things be, maybe she can try and work things out with Charlie who I'm sure is nursing a hangover today. "I can't wait to get this off."

My mom glares at my cast, mustering every amount of hatred in her body to push through her eyes. My mom can be extremely vicious, "I still can't believe you punched someone." My dad musters out through his chuckle.

"She shouldn't have had to."

I just drop my shoulders, "I know I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry. She was speaking rudely of me after vandalizing my locker, and then spoke ill of Lucas' parents." Unknowingly, but that's beside the point. "After she slapped me, I just snapped. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." That's a guarantee, they're itchy and smelly and I would love to use my right hand. Lucas' handwriting is worse than chicken scratch. I almost think he does it on purpose so I'll need him around to be able to read it. But then there's my second theory, he hasn't taken notes all year except when I needed them, I just figured he didn't have a lot of practice writing.

I'm jealous, I wish I didn't have to take notes and still ace everything. "It better not." The teacher side of my father peeking out of his paternal instincts.

"It won't." I reassure, "Besides Missy isn't even back yet. She was supposed to come back Tuesday but she was a no-show for the rest of the week. Which is fine, she's the only person I would want to punch. But I won't." I quickly tack on.

There was a knock on the door and we all just stare at each other silently telling the other to go and answer it. None of us want to leave the table and thank goodness we don't have to. The front door swings open and my best friend is there with a huge smile. "Welcome home, family!" My parents laugh and get out of their chairs to give her a hug. "I've missed you both." She whispers while hugging them.

"BROTHA!" My gaze shifts back towards the door and my uncle walks in, heading towards my dad with Lucas right behind him. He's got that leather jacket on that makes him so freaking yummy, a plain red tee shirt underneath and blue jeans. Me? Oversized 'Under Armour' sweat shirt and shorts with my hair in a messy bun. I hate that he looks so good. Josh moves out of the way to go see my parents and I throw myself at Lucas. My arms snake around his neck.

"Hi." I whisper and peck his cheek.

"Hey beautiful." His brows furrow, but before I can ask what's wrong he lifts his hand and takes my hair tie away.

Now it's my turn to frown, "My hair looks like Medusa in the morning."

He just laughs, his meadow like orbs brighten with amusement. "I love your hair down princess. And you don't look like Medusa. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Do you want some mac to go with that cheese?" I quip with a smile.

Before he can reply, the familiar sound of a throat clearing pulls us out of our conversation. I quickly untangle my limbs from his muscular frame, I'm a lot more frantic than he is. As usual he's completely calm and collected. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, it's great to see you again. How was your trip?"

My mom instantly gushes and brings him in for a hug, "It was wonderful, Lucas. Thank you for asking. A lot happened, but Riley told us a lot has happened here as well."

He chuckles and nods his head, "Please know Mrs. Matthews, if you would have been in town I would have asked your permission to not only take Riley on a date but asked your permission to be her boyfriend."

My dad huffs and plants himself firmly in his seat, uh oh someone is pouting. Sometimes I think he forgets he's an adult now. I give him a glare telling him that he's being mean but he doesn't look my direction. "That's very sweet of you, Lucas. And I don't see anything wrong with it, Auggie has definitely talked you up and I see no problem with it. I won fifty bucks after all." He glances at me while my mother laughs, I just mouth the word 'later'.

Lucas takes a few steps forward towards my dad with his hand out. "Mr. Matthews, please understand that your daughter means the world to me. And it has been that way for as long as I can remember." Josh glances at me from the side and I see him roll his eyes. I wonder how long he knew. "I hope you will come to accept our relationship."

"It's not that I don't accept it, it's just new. I hate new and I hate change." I find myself smiling and skipping towards Lucas to take his hand. He does so without thinking twice about it, "I'm assuming you were wanting to hang out here for a little while?"

I give my dad the puppy dog eyes, I can feel my boyfriend's gaze on me. "Please daddy?"

"Come on husband of mine." My mom grabs his hand and helps him off the chair, "Let's go get some more rest. I'm exhausted and now that I'm full I could sleep for a good while." My mom playfully winks at us on her way out of the living room and down the hallway. My dad protesting the entire way, he truly hates leaving me alone with a guy. Well, not alone entirely. I'm with Maya and Josh but, I can tell they're still nursing hangovers.

"Is anyone hungry? I can make more grilled cheese." I offer and snuggle into Lucas' chest. He smells delicious.

His fingertips lift my chin so I'll look up at him. "Kiss me sweet cheeks." Don't have to tell me twice. Sighing in content I press my lips against his. Our mouths moving in sync with one another and lighting up my life in the process. "Mm, I've missed you."

"It wasn't that long ago." I make sure to be as vague as possible in case my brother or parents hear anything.

He pokes out that bottom lip, "You saying you didn't miss me?" Glancing up at him through my lashes, I just grin because I did miss him a little bit. Just a little… okay a lot. I sound clingy. Boo. "That's what I thought! And thank you for the offer sweet cheeks but I already ate." His focus flickers to my couches, "And seeing as our friends are passed out on the couch, I don't think they'll want anything to eat." Glancing at the couch, in fact both Maya and Josh are drifting off to sleep. "Honestly, they were still a little drunk." I giggle and glance back at him. That little left dimple is peeking out as he smiles at me. "Why don't you go sit down, I'll make some popcorn and we can watch a movie?"

Vehemently, I nod and peck his lips. "I warn you now I'll probably fall asleep. I meant to take a nap but then I was wanting to be a Good Samaritan and started my parent's laundry."

"I don't mind." He chuckles and after pecking my lips sends me off into the living room. Not like I fought it, I was practically sprinting towards the love seat. Watching him move around my kitchen as if he runs this place, the black leather jacket slides off of his taut arms and I watch as his muscles flex with every movement.

Seriously Riley, he's making freaking popcorn.

My conscience is mean.

Flipping through my DVR because I'm too lazy to put in a DVD I smile happily when 'The Hobbit' is recorded. Thank you Auggie, as soon as it starts to play I pause it and close my eyes. The sound of the kernels popping echoes throughout the quiet room and I'm almost afraid it will wake Maya and Josh up. But to my surprise they're snuggled together on the couch and completely asleep.

They're so cute together.

"What are you thinking about sweet cheeks?"

"Oh, how cute Josh and Maya are." I shrug as if it's no big deal. He chuckles and sets the popcorn down before lifting me in his arms and setting my frame in his lap. Leaning over, I grab the popcorn and rest it on my legs.

"I love you Riley."

I smile, "I love you too Lucas. Thank you for coming over and talking to my parents. It's like you always know the right thing to do or say." I rest my forehead against his, my fingers roam vicariously through his hair.

Lucas shivers and delicately kisses me. So soft and warm, "Oh I forgot to ask you. We just made plans. You had mentioned taking my parents to dinner, is Tuesday okay?"

"Absolutely. I know the perfect place princess." Seriously, perfection at its finest. "I also want to ask you to the football game this Friday. I know you wanted to go to at least one game this year."

Grinning from ear to ear, I feel his finger press my dimples. "I'm your girl now. You don't have to ask."

"Damn I love hearing that." And without hesitation, his lips collide with mine. "You are my girl, so Tuesday I'll take out your parents and brother. You can tag along if you want." Rude, it's free food of course I'm in. "And on Friday I'll take you to a game."

Sounds like a marvelous plan.

I didn't last long in the movie and happily fell asleep in Lucas' arms. The last thing I heard was, "I love you sweet cheeks."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Hello lovebugs! Firstly, I hope you loved this chapter. Secondly, I wanted to talk to you about my update schedule. Plain and simple, I don't really have one… oops. Lol, I try to update at least every 2 days, lately it has been 3 since I have had some health issues that I am currently trying to work out and I've been sleeping… a lot. On previous books, I updated daily and that's because the chapters were about a thousand words shorter. But I'm pushing my limits and wanting to write better and bring in more readers with this book as well as Arrogant Alpha.**

 **I do love updating and I will try to get back on track for y'all. Thanks!**


	51. Chapter 51-Frozen Fits and Pinky Promise

"Guys, I'm serious!" I snap in an effort to get them to focus on me!

"Do whatcha want peaches."

That was of little help, "It just depends on how much it weighs." Smackle tacks on as I focus on glaring daggers at Maya.

"Seriously Riley it isn't a big deal!" Darby says.

"It isn't a big deal." I mock and furiously drop my frozen yogurt cup on the counter. "It isn't a big deal she says. It just depends on how much it weighs, she says. Do whatcha want she says. This is a big deal, I don't care how much it weighs, I brought enough cash and deciding between Oreo's and Reese's bits for my frozen yogurt is a big deal. I can't ruin the sanctity of my frozen yogurt."

"Get both you drama queen." My best friend whisper yells since I've drawn enough attention to us already.

I just shake my head, "Maya, Maya, Maya you don't seem to understand. I can only have one chocolate item in my cup."

"Do I want to know why?" Darby asks while taking a bite of her mango poppers.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter, Riley's on a rant. She's going to tell us anyways." Smackle adds as she adjusts her eyeglasses. This girl knows me very well.

"It's simple. You get one type of fruity item, one type of candy or cookie. You can't do too much extras, you just can't, if you do one thing will over power the other and then you don't really taste anything. It's a vicious cycle. Why do you think I got regular vanilla? That isn't me, I don't do boring vanilla. I do chocolate. So I'm going to ask again, Oreo's or Reese's?" Inhaling deeply, I just now realize I said that all on one breath. My face may or may not have turned a light shade of purple. I notice Darby glance at the monstrous cup in her hands that is practically overflowing with the massive amounts of candy and cookies resting on the half a tablespoon of frozen yogurt.

The other two just blink at me as if I've lost my mind and in all honesty maybe I had. The door dinged indicating some more customers came in. The cashiers are just laughing at my show that I'm putting on since the 2 couples and mom and daughter left in the middle of my rant. I guess I was disturbing them. "What's going on over here?"

Lucas.

My heart swells and speeds up all at the same time. "Your girlfriend is insane." Darby starts my bashing.

"I would go get her head checked out." Smackle nods, apparently she's been thinking about this for a good while.

Maya laughs and explains the situation, "Your girl is having a conniption fit. Does she want vanilla with Oreo's or vanilla with Reese's?"

He nods in understanding, "It's a tough decision." He gets me. "And I have a solution." Farkle, Josh and Yogi all pull up chairs beside their respective girls and steal bites of their dessert. And simultaneously they get slapped upside the head. Shifting my attention back to Lucas he grabs a yogurt cup and fills it with vanilla before trotting towards the condiments. Everyone is watching as if he's moving in slow motion… that'd be cool. Lucas leans over and grabs my cup that already has strawberries on it. He tops his with strawberries and scoops Oreo's on top. With mine, he sprinkles Reese's on top.

It's pure and utter genius.

After he sets the cups on the scale, his emerald orbs find me and wink as he pays. Yes, he pays. This day couldn't be any better. "Here sweet cheeks, better?" I nod vehemently and kiss those soft lips of his before sitting down. And that's when everyone claps, the cashier started it and my friends immediately tagged along. I can't help but laugh as I take a bite out of the Reese's cup first. My boyfriend bows, "I'll be here all week."

Without even asking me, I'm lifted out of the chair and settled into his lap before I finish my bite. "This is how I know they're perfect together."

I nod in agreement, "He gets me Darby." I hold my hand out in a fist and Lucas bumps my knuck without us even looking at one another. "See, that's the first time we've ever done that."

"Same page." Lucas adds on while pecking my cheek. "You girls disappeared after school."

We all mischievously smirk, "It's because we knew you'd steal our frozen yogurt." Smackle replies while Farkle freezes mid bite. "Clearly our hypothesis was correct." He looks like a kid that got his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Anyways moving on." She rips the cup out of his hand causing me to giggle. "I saw Missy today."

Everyone's eyes flash towards me, "Yeah I know. Ryder texted me, he's itching to play a prank on her." I reply casually because it isn't a big deal. "Oh come on. Knock that off, it isn't like she's out to murder me! We all knew she was coming back to school."

"Unfortunately." I stuff Lucas' face with the sweet treat so he'll shush.

"Play nice. She may not be a nice person but, let's just be positive. She hasn't approached me, thus she hasn't seen the fact that I hurt myself more than I hurt her when I carelessly punched her. So, I saved face there."

The conversation is light from then on out, after Josh teased me about my hand. I think that's the most he's talked in one sitting with all of us around to be honest. He cut it out once Lucas had enough, he gave my uncle his signature glare that I'm still trying to master. What's a world without hope? Am I right? Of course I am, that's why President Snow hated it so much. Then my mind starts wandering to the dinner tomorrow night. "So, Friday night." Farkle grabs my attention and I take another bite off of the spoon. Lucas is force feeding me, I couldn't finish both cups of my frozen yogurt. He's the one who is finishing most of it but he'll keep tapping the spoon at my lips if I don't open right away.

Lucas interrupts, "Game. I'm taking Riley to the game. What about Saturday?"

"Is that good with everyone, Saturday?" We all nod, because we're lame and if we don't have plans with one another, we don't have plans. I'm actually surprised Darby and Yogi don't have to babysit.

Apparently everyone else had the same thought, "I hired a nanny this weekend. On my parents dime of course, I love those boys but I kind of want to kill myself sometimes." Yogi pouts and shakes his head, silently scolding her by whispering in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I can't ever be melodramatic with this one."

We all laugh and this time I bite Lucas' thumb when the spoon comes barreling towards my lips. "That's a terrible way to say thank you sweet cheeks."

"Saturday night, all of us in my movie room." Farkle demands, ever since he started working with his father's company on the rare occasion he has gained an air of confidence.

"YES!" We all simultaneously yell startling the customers around us.

Smackle claps and kisses Farkle on the cheek. He blushes while staring at her, his eyes are filled with adoration. It's so sweet, "My dad doesn't care if you all stay the night. You just have to get permission from your parents."

No one will have an issue getting permission. Except for me, I will. The probability of me being able to stay the night is slim to none since there are boys involved. If he could, I'm sure my dad would try and convince me that cooties were a real thing. And because we all know each other so well, all eyes are on me. "I hate you all."

"Just try."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh, I can hear him now Maya. He'll do that high pitched squeal that makes my ears ring and pretend to faint. And then say, 'no, no absolutely not'." I throw myself onto Lucas' chest in a dramatic manner.

Josh's eyes focus on Lucas, "Heard you're taking out my brother for dinner tomorrow night." I think I see a hint of a smile toy on his lips.

"Yes sir. Already got the reservation." Turning his attention towards me he asks, "I'll pick you up at 6. That okay?" I hum my answer, I'm fat and happy now, now it'll be super easy to fall asleep. Especially because Lucas is so warm and snuggly, like a pillow. "Any advice."

"Don't put Riley in your lap." I just roll my eyes, obvious advice. "Probably don't kiss in front of him. Cheek is okay though, but do that later in the date. Just pretend for the first half of the dinner that you two aren't even dating."

Eventually we all disperse and go our separate ways. I make Lucas carry me to the car, with my legs wrapped around his waist. I trace his collarbone with my fingers as he does so. "Are you sleepy princess?"

"Yes." I sigh and nuzzle my face further into his embrace. I always feel so safe with him in my arms like nothing can touch me. I could insult a bunch of huge bikers and not worry about getting attacked. Though I'm pretty sure Lucas would hate me after that. So, I won't be doing that anytime soon. But it's the truth. I've never really felt this way before, okay so let me rephrase that. Obviously I've never felt this way before, I've never been in love before but what I mean to say – or think whatever is correct in this situation is that, I've never felt so safe before.

I'm so cliché. I LOVE IT!

No wonder I clung to him like a dog in heat after that party and after that nightmare. It's like my body knew what it was doing. I have to give it props because now I have a man who will buy me a bunch of frozen yogurt when I can't decide on condiments. I have a man who will carry me out to his car whenever I'm too full to move. I have a man who will buckle me into my seat and peck my lips. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me every time I do something for you sweet cheeks."

I frown and immediately disagree, "Yes huh. You just carried me out to your car and paid for 2 frozen yogurts because apparently I'm insane or whatever it is my friends said. It would be rude of me to not say thank you so just say you're welcome like a normal human being."

"I refuse." He replies arrogantly, "You're worth it princess. I love doing these things for you, it makes you smile which makes me happy. So in reality my motives are completely selfish."

I just roll my eyes and let my lids flutter shut, we're only 20 minutes away from my house but I don't really care. I want a nap, "Say it." I whisper before I really get drowsy.

I feel his fingertips run vicariously through my hair, "I love you."

"Promise?"

He chuckles, and I wish I could have seen his eyes. They always lighten whenever he laughs, "I pinky promise." He locks pinkies with mine and that's when I feel content in falling asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I'm getting my cast off! Oh yeah! I'm getting my cast off!" I sing while Lucas drives me to the doctor's appointment. He chuckles and brings my good hand to his lips, "I'm so excited and I just can't hide it. I wish I knew the rest of the words to the song so I won't look like a dope."

"God you're so damn adorable." Lucas whispers mostly to himself. He really likes to hold my hand when he drives. Like, a lot. He'll put his elbow on the center console and his lips will rest on our intertwined hands whenever our fingertips aren't running through one another. Who would've thunk it? Who would've thunk that the man several people had referred to as a 'bad boy' was a romantic at heart. I had known Lucas for forever but once he started pranking me, well I didn't really know who he was anymore. But when we were younger, he was such a sweetheart. "What are you thinking about so intensely?" He asks.

After he puts the car in park he stares at me with an unreadable expression, what is that look in his eyes? "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"Don't answer my question with a demanding statement." I stick out my tongue while he laughs at me. Rude.

"Answer mine, then I'll answer yours." He proposes.

I guess that's fair, "I was thinking about how a lot of people at school see you as a 'bad boy' but you've not done one bad thing this year and you're such a sweetie pie like a big cinnamon roll from Cinnabon sweet." Now I want a cinnamon roll from Cinnabon.

His left hand cups the back of my head before he gently pecks my lips. "I look at you like that because I'm in love with you and I just want more than anything to stare at you all day." I'm about to say something when he interrupts me, "And yes I want some mac to go with my cheese."

Ah he knows me so well.

"Now, let's go get that cast off."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas had dropped me off after I got my cast off and showered me with kisses before sending me upstairs. He had to finalize some stuff for the dinner tonight, I'm pretty sure he's intending to pay and my parent's will put up a fight. No doubt in my mind, which will be an interesting conversation. My dad is pretty stubborn.

Either way, as soon as I stepped inside all my girls were waiting for me with a stern look in their eye. Well, D and Maya had a stern look. Smackle looked at me as if she had no idea why she was there. And when I got to thinking about it, I know why Darby and my peaches were here but why was Smackle? Don't get me wrong, I love that girl but she never came to get me ready. "Where were you little lady? It is 5 o'clock. The dinner is at 6."

I held up my hand with a huge smile, "I can use it!"

"Peaches, go shower! NOW!" I take off with wide eyes to my bathroom and make up my own words to 'I'm so excited'. Is that even the name of the song? I have no idea.

 _I'm so excited.  
I just can't hide it.  
Not that I'd want to.  
Cause I got my cast off.  
I'm jamming out in my shower.  
Cause I got so much power._

The door swung open and I know it's Maya. D is bold, but she's never once barged in on shower time. "First, those aren't the words. Second, hurry up. Thirdly, did you shave your legs?"

"Yes." I reply proud of myself since I had only just gotten in here. I mean what did they expect from me?

"Calves and thighs."

Groaning I pick up the razor. I wasn't planning on wearing anything higher than my knee. It's November in New York! "Good girl. You have 2 minutes or I'm yanking you out of there."

What crawled up her butt and died? Ugh, I instantly scold myself. She's just trying to help. I have been a little moody, in my mind. Luckily I think before I speak, most of the time. Which only means one thing, Aunt Flo is coming to town. Uncle Tom is visiting soon. And I will probably curl up and die. Okay so that's an over exaggeration but it isn't fair. I cramp like it's no one's business while Maya… you can't even tell.

My shower door flies open, I press myself up against the shower wall while shrieking. "I warned you." Is all my peaches says before turning off the water and passing me a towel. So one leg was fully done and silky smooth and on my other leg my thigh is a little prickly. Boo. Oh well.

After wrapping myself in a towel I'm thrown onto my vanity chair. Maya starts curling my hair that I didn't wash, and Darby starts working on my makeup. I just shut my eyes and enjoy the pampering until Smackle clears her throat. "I picked out an outfit. I will probably need approval though."

Isn't that the truth? With D and Maya here they wouldn't let me walk out of the room in something they didn't like. Honestly, I couldn't care less what I was wearing. Sure, I loved getting pretty for Lucas but he didn't mind either way. "Let's see it." D demands with a huge smile.

None of that outfit was mine.

But that doesn't really seem to surprise me, Maya and I share closets. Anyways, focusing back on the task at hand. She holds up a black leather skater skirt with black panty hose or tights or leggings whatever it is they're called draped over the hanger. And a long sleeved v neck maroon sweater. Just with the look of the material I know that it will hug my frame. "I figured this with your ankle boots, shirt tucked in?"

All eyes are on me and I feel my entire face lift. "I love it Smackle." She grins and lays it out on my bed. "How come we don't do this for when you 3 go out on dates?"

They all snort at my question. That was kind of rude. "Because we can get ourselves ready." Darby says, earning a glare from Maya. I can practically feel it.

"What she means to say Riley, is that you'd go to this dinner in jeans and a tee shirt and this is a fancier place."

I furrow my brows, he hasn't told me anything. "He told us." Smackle piped in, "You're going to love it!"

I nod and about 30 minutes later, they were all done. My peaches took the liberty of putting on a pair of stud earrings and I had to get dressed first before I could look in a mirror. I had to, there was no going around it apparently. So I did as I was told and got completely dressed, they all high fived each other as soon as I turned around to show them the finished product. I wasn't allowed in the bathroom to change, too many mirrors.

They're such dopes.

"You look B-E-A-U-TIFUL!" They move away from the vanity and I just about gasp at what I see. I don't even recognize my face.

I bring my hand to my cheeks, and turn my head from side to side. I'm wearing maroon lipstick, my skin looks practically flawless and you can actually tell I have cheekbones. "D, what did you do?"

"Contouring babe, you are welcome." I just chuckle and toy with the tips of my curled hair, they're loose and fall in the middle of my back.

I run my hand down my stomach and turn to the side to see the outfit in full. "The body is all you, but Smackle definitely found an outfit to accent it." I grin from my peaches comment and pull Smackle into a hug. I'm happy she came, and no not just because of the outfit. I need to spend more one on one time with her.

"Thanks bestest friends ever."

The doorbell rings and the thought of Lucas seeing me practically flawless has my entire body shivering in anticipation. All my friends shove me out the door right when my parents are calling my name. Fidgeting with the hem of my sleeves I step into the living room. Lucas is talking to Aug about something at the dinner table and lifts his head when he hears my heels.

His eyes shamelessly rake over my body, his jaw slowly opening in the process. A whole freaking zoo is let loose when I take him in. Black dress pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Seriously, how can he look so good? Almost as if he's shaking himself out of a daze, he smirks and saunters towards me. His lips press against my cheek, I groan wishing it was my lips. "You look incredible." Lucas whispers against my ear while intertwining our fingers.

"You look pretty great yourself."

"I love you more than anything in this world princess."

I sigh dreamily and stare into his eyes that remind me of grass after a rainstorm. "I love you." I reply half dazed. He loves doing that to me.

My father clears his throat, snapping us out of our conversation. He's already holding the door open and I resist the urge to glare. "Let's head out."

"Absolutely. Come on sweet cheeks, let's get out of here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies.

Just a filler.


	52. Chapter 52-Time Limit

I clutch onto Lucas' hand tightly, I think I'm more nervous than he is. Mostly because I know my father better than he does. I ignore the squeal from my mom and the heated glare from my father that's completely focused on our hands. Instead I choose to focus on Auggie's conversation, "Her name is Ava and I like her."

"Oh yeah? Does she like you?" Lucas questioned, he seemed genuinely interested and I think I found myself swooning a little bit more over this man. How is that possible you ask? I have no earthly idea.

My brother shrugs, "I think so. She's… different."

Immediately I roll my eyes, is she a brat? Flirts with him one day and the next is – wait a second! "You're too young!"

My brother groans, and Lucas just laughs before leaning over and pecking my cheek. My mom just laughed, "Oh please. Too young? You two have flirted since Lucas could pick a flower." My cheeks turned a shade of red from embarrassment. I feel a pair of lips on my temple, Lucas doesn't even bother to try and contradict what she said.

A pair of jingling keys catches my attention and no not because of the flashiness but because Lucas immediately interrupts my dad's normal routine of flipping them in his hands. "You won't be needing those Mr. Matthews." I furrow my brows and we are all looking at him as if he's crazy. "None of our cars would have fit all of us. So I have a car waiting."

"Our car will fit all 5 of us." My mom pointed out with a curious gaze.

He nods, "Yes but I didn't want to waste your gas and this car will seat us all comfortably. We're going somewhere about an hour away."

I shake my head as if trying to process the information. First of all, how did he afford to rent a car? He isn't even old enough to rent a car. And where could we be going an hour away? Now I'm intrigued I'm practically bouncing. "You didn't have to do all this." I whisper as we step outside. The cool night air kisses my skin and I instantly shiver. I'm not sure if it's from the chill or the amount of excitement buzzing around me.

"I wanted to sweet cheeks. You and your family deserve the best."

Swoon. I didn't like living anyways. Kidding, I love living but he always has a way of knocking the breath right out of me. I look in front of me and there's a freaking black Cadillac Escalade and a gentleman in a suit waiting with the door open. "You got a driver?"

"Well yeah, I'm not old enough to rent a car but I can call a company to drive for me." His smile is heart stopping and has the ability to make my knees weak. I can tell he's looking for approval in this whole situation, I get on the top of my tippy toes and peck his cheek, ultimately giving it to him.

I want to ask how he was able to afford this but that would be completely inappropriate to ask right now. We all climb into the escalade, my father sitting up front and talking about Lord only knows what with the driver. My mom and Auggie take the two seats up front and luckily I don't have to crawl over seats to get to the back row. There's a little aisle between Auggie's seat and my mom's that I use to get to the back row and Lucas follows right behind.

The new car smell is very prominent in this vehicle, the black leather looks like it's been cleaned and the carpet freshly vacuumed it might as well have been a new car. Lucas throws his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into him as much as possible with my seatbelt on. When I tried to take my seatbelt off he slapped my hand and said 'bad sweet cheeks'. The ride to wherever it is we're going was quite fun, Lucas – in an effort for us to get to know one another better – thought it'd be interesting to play a game. Desert Island. Even the driver – who I now know is named Marvin – played with us for a little bit until we got close to the restaurant. Questions ranged in intensity, from if you had to eat someone in the car after a plane crashed who it would be? To something as simple as what we'd bring if we could only bring one thing on the island. "Last question, 3 movies you'd take on the island?"

I clicked my tongue, since Lucas was right beside me I had to go first. "Can it be a series?"

Lucas eyes me warily, his emeralds glistening. Time to pull out the big guns. "I guess." He groans after I give him the puppy dog eyes and poke out my bottom lip. "I can't say no to you." He faintly whispers which causes me to blush.

"YES!" I mimic Napoleon Dynamite, which is one movie I'd never take with me. "Okay, Harry Potter Series. Divergent Series and…"I nibble at my lip while I think about the last one, "Fast and Furious series."

The driver parked outside of a restaurant, I still can't see what restaurant we're at but my father in the front seat is looking out the window like we're at his favorite place in the world – which is Gettysburg and I know we aren't there. He looks completely awestruck and I end up throwing myself over Lucas' lap to get a glimpse of the restaurant. "Underground?"

"Lucas." My mom breathes, "This is incredible how did you even do this?"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. Let's get on out." I'd never heard of this place before but just the outside of it looks incredibly fancy. Everyone climbs out of the car, me being last and I took Lucas' awaiting hand.

His piercing gaze staring straight into my chocolate orbs has me completely hypnotized, to the point I don't find myself leaning in. Right when I'm about to kiss him because he's done way more than I ever thought he would have, my father clears his throat. "Lucas may I speak to you for a moment please?" Uh oh. My eyes turn to the size of saucers. What could they possibly need to talk about?

My boyfriend laughs and kisses my head, "Of course sir." They take a few steps away from myself and my mom who is holding onto Auggie's shoulder. She looks beautiful tonight in a simple black dress that has a v-cut neckline both in the front and back. Her chestnut colored hair is let loose in long curls, my mom's gorgeous.

"How did he do this?"

I furrow my brows and glance at the restaurant, the glass doors are squeaky clean with a chandelier dangling inside. The cherry wooden podium the hostess is resting on has an intricate design carved into it. Even the hostess is incredibly beautiful and wearing a black dress clad to her form. I guess this is like an incredibly fancy restaurant. "I don't even know to be honest. I had no idea he planned all this, I've never even heard of this place."

My mom just chuckles and glances at the two men going back and forth. My boyfriend has that signature smile on his face. That Rolex watch flashing under the lights right before his hands dip into his pants. And just like that, his smile falls. His hand moves out of his pocket to wipe his face. He only does that when he's stressed out. I think he feels me staring at him because he turns towards us and playfully winks my direction.

I find myself smiling. My dad shakes Lucas' hand, never averting his gaze away from his eyes and gestures his head in our direction. Lucas takes my hand, our fingers intertwining perfectly together. "Everything okay?"

He leans in and places his soft lips on mine with a sweet kiss. "Everything's perfect." I guess my dad was shocked we were here? Was it money? Eh, I'll get it out of him later. He walks to the podium and of course because the world likes to be super cliché she immediately perks up. His grip on my hand loosens to possessively wrap it around my waist and tug me into his side. I can't help but smile, he doesn't even spare her a second glance.

"Hello Mr. Friar." How does she know my boyfriend? I just got out of my cast. Kidding… kind of. "We have the table ready, right this way." We step inside a pair of glass doors and the hostess presses a button to call for an elevator. So we are literally eating, underground? I guess I should have known that by the name of this restaurant.

I immediately get jumpy, luckily he holds me firm to the floor. "Going down." She says as the door closes. I can't help but giggle, I feel like a little girl. I can tell my dad is acting the same way, my mom is his rock – calming him down – just like Lucas is mine. When the doors open up again, my breath is instantly taken away. It's gorgeous. "We've kept the patio clear for you tonight Mr. Friar." Okay what the hell is going on? He grins at me sheepishly and nods in acknowledgement to the woman. We pass the white linen covered tables – dangerous to have in a restaurant if you ask me, and the intricately designed bar. The dark carpet beneath my feet prevents the clack of my heels as we walk towards the glass doors leading outside.

I can already see the leveled waterfall and the abundance of flowers and greenery outlining it. "We already have the heaters on for you sir." She sets down the menus on top of each square white plate and bids us a good evening. But what I've realized is that she wasn't originally flirting with Lucas. She was being respectful, which is great. I wonder what he must have done to warrant such respect. Oh who am I kidding he's absolutely perfect. He pulls out my chair and takes a seat beside me.

"You like it princess?"

I nod vehemently and look around at the scenery. It's absolutely breathtaking, I love the sound of the waterfall. It's loud enough to fill uncomfortable silences but not so loud as to hinder conversation. "It's amazing. Thank you so much." Glancing up I can't help but let my jaw drop, we're what looks to be at least 2 stories down. There are no clouds in the sky to hinder the sparkling diamonds, it's gorgeous.

"Yes, thank you Lucas." My mom tacks on. Auggie looks completely mesmerized and my dad just stares at my boyfriend with a very curious gaze mixed with another emotion I'm not quite sure of. I brush it off and decide to ask an abundance of questions later.

I don't want anything to ruin this night.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

And nothing did ruin it. The night was more than perfect. Of course, my father and Lucas went back and forth on who was going to pay for a good 10 minutes before my mom and I smacked them both upside the head. Turns out Lucas already had it covered. We didn't even get a bill, which is something else that confused me. The drive home was a lot quieter, Auggie fell asleep and if Lucas keeps playing with my hair then I definitely will too.

His fingertips graze my skin before he twirls my hair around his finger. "Did you have a nice time sweet cheeks?"

Grinning I glance up at him, tonight was too perfect. Literally, there was no interrogation which I attribute to the fact they've known him for forever. Though it would be nice to try and break his perfect façade. Because not only is he perfectly mannered but, he's too beautiful. Yes, _beautiful_. His meadow like eyes accented by his long eyelashes. His nose is slightly crooked from when he fell off the monkey bars during fourth grade. His sharp jawline that I love running my fingers on, it could seriously slice my hand off. I lightly giggle at that notion which catches his attention, he pulls his gaze away from the window to glance down at me. "What's so funny?"

"I think I'm just sleepy." I muster out through chuckles, "Delirious and what not."

He smiles and leans down to kiss me after glancing towards the passenger seat to ensure my father doesn't see. His lips press against mine ever so sweetly, "Good thing we're almost to your place."

Glancing up, I nibble at my lip. "How'd you do tonight?"

He freezes slightly, caught off guard. Quite frankly, I didn't even mean for it to slip out. "My uncle pulled some strings." Though I knew that was the truth, I also knew it wasn't the whole truth. But I'm too tired to care. "We're here sweet cheeks." I sit up out of his lap and groan since I have to use my abs to do so. He helps me out of the SUV and pulls me into a hug.

"Lucas, regardless of the whole who is paying fiasco, tonight was fantastic. Thank you so much." My father says with so much emotion that it is kind of weird.

"I enjoyed spending time with you all. Especially you Mr. Matthews, it was nice to know the fatherly side instead of the teacher side." He chuckled and shook my dad's outstretched hand.

My mom leaned in and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Lucas." She whispered something in his ear that made him beam with pride and I have become strangely nosey. Not that it's super strange, it's actually a common occurrence. My parents and brother saunter inside leaving me alone with him, and I'm feeling a lot less sleepy.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

He chuckles and leans against the SUV, his hands on my waist pull me slowly into his body. "Oh do I?" I nod in agreement and savor in the feeling of his lips against mine. My hands carelessly wrap around his neck. "Your mother approves." I smile against his mouth, his tongue brushes against my lips and I part them to allow him entrance. "I love you princess."

"Mm… I love you too. Thank you for everything tonight, I won't push it but I know there's more to tell."

He sighs and rests his against mine, "You can see right through me." I only hum in affirmation. "I'll let you in on all my secrets soon sweet cheeks."

"Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone." I retort with a grin before leaning down and pecking his jawline, "Do you enjoy being mysterious?" I giggle against his neck before I lightly tug at his skin with my teeth.

Groaning, he tightens the hold around my waist. "If this is what I get for being mysterious then hell yeah I do." I just roll my eyes and pull out of the crook of his neck, his fingers tilt my chin upward. "Do you know that you're the most beautiful woman in this entire world?"

I can't even reply because what do you say to that? I'm not going to be one of those girls that's like 'no I'm not' when in reality I'm like give me more compliments and I'm definitely not going to agree because how conceded would that be? His answer was all in my cheeks though, they were fire engine red and of course Lucas teased me relentlessly for several minutes before I relented into going upstairs. "I'll see you tomorrow princess?"

I nod and peck his lips. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"Please." I whisper before kissing him again.

He groans when I tug at the nape of his neck, he loves it. "Do you want me to walk you up?"

YAY! MORE LUCAS TIME!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

My girl is perfect.

"Thanks for the driving us around man. I appreciate it." Passing him a hundred I slide out of the Escalade and saunter up the steps to my house. Tonight was great, her mom approves and I think that was more than I could have asked for.

Her exact words were, _'you're perfect for my daughter'._ I think so too, but I'm completely biased. I love that girl with everything inside of me. Cory, I think he likes me. I think he's accepting of the fact I'm dating Riley, he doesn't like the fact that I'm not telling her the full truth. Yes, he knows. Both Cory and Topanga knew about my parents profitable company, lucky for me neither of them mentioned anything to Riley. He said it wasn't his place to say anything and my respect for that man grew even more. Cory also apologized about my parents and said they were great people. I don't get apologies when someone passes away, it isn't their fault. I know it's in an effort to comfort me but there are only 3 people who could comfort me when it comes to my parents.

Riley.

My mom.

My dad.

Locking the door behind me, I picture Riley tonight and think of how gorgeous she was. Absolutely stunning, even with all the makeup that she doesn't need. "Hey cousin how was the dinner?"

Curtly nodding I step into the kitchen – where Charlie is – to grab a water bottle. "It was great." Even though my girl is getting suspicious which was mostly my fault. The hostess knowing the future owner of the restaurant is something that caught my girl's eye. Yeah, I took them to a restaurant I own, or will own. You see my dad's business has their fingers in everything luxury; hotels, resorts, rent houses, apartments, restaurants the list could seriously go on and on. 'Underground' is one of the more popular restaurants at the moment, and I can see why that steak was freaking ridiculously good. "Her parents know about me, and her mother approves."

"When are you going to tell her dude?"

I swallow the water that is in my mouth and stare at him. "Soon." I reply shortly. I'm kind of sick of him.

"Good." Our focus flickers towards my uncle standing in the entryway to the kitchen. "Because we have a dinner with the board and a possible investment company not this weekend but the next." Shit. "And you and Riley both need to be there."

"Why?" I ground out, I need more time. I hate being on a time limit, hence why it took so many years to tell Riley the truth.

My uncle's eyes narrow in on me, "Because in a few months this company will be yours and you need to start going to these events. Putting yourself out there, getting publicized and learning the ropes. We already have someone planning the party when it's announced you'll be taking over as official CEO."

I can't help but drop my head, I am a little disappointed. Not because I don't want the company but, "I just started dating Riley." And now I'm going to be busy all the damn time. Riley is understanding, but there's a limit to everyone's kindness and patience.

"Whose fault is that?" I know he didn't want me to hear it but I did.

I turn towards Charlie and glare, "Eff you man. You're just pissed because she isn't with you."

"Enough." My Uncle Jerry groans out, I'm sure he's as sick of this argument as I am. "Charlie go to your room son." Once Charlie leaves I just roll my eyes, he's such a dick. He takes a seat in the barstool by the kitchen island. "I know that this is sudden, but you know I never wanted this Lucas. I didn't want this company but I wasn't going to give the position to someone else, because I knew you'd make a great CEO one day and no one else would give up my position as easily." I can only nod in agreement, there are some power hungry sons of bitches out there. "I know you just started dating Riley and want to spend as much time as you can with her but you also have a lot to prove with this company. You don't have a business degree, if you hadn't of studied the company and business ethics books so much then you wouldn't be getting this company until you graduated from college."

That was a huge ordeal with the board. I was quizzed relentlessly about business. I'm still going to take a couple business classes online but they figured since my uncle didn't have a business degree – but a hospitality degree instead – and the company has profited that they can take a chance on me under his guidance. My uncle sighs and rubs his face, "She's a great woman Lucas. Tell her, it will take some adjusting but she can do this just as much as you can."

So much pride forms within me when he mentions how great Riley is and will be for my company. My phone buzzes and my uncle exits the room with a simple goodnight.

 **MySweetCheeks.  
Goodnight stinky head.**

Yeah, she'll be good for the business.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **My kid is two years old today… I'm sad. Either way her 'Under the Sea' themed birthday party is tonight and I've been making sweets galore. Chocolate covered strawberries and pretzels YUM! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53-Longing

**_Lucas' Point of View._**

Friday came quicker than I thought seeing as this week went by ridiculously fast. I blame it on the fact I have been attached at Riley's hip. I think I have a slight addiction or something. I'm not sure if it's because I'm in love with her or if it's because I know that at the beginning of the year I won't be able to spend much time with her.

Even the 7 hours at school will be gone. She told me that Maya wanted to doll her up this morning, so she was going to catch a ride with her. I really miss waking up to her and it's only been a damn week, and for that I'm incredibly jealous of Maya. But, since I can't change it and since I couldn't pick her up today I'm waiting at her locker with a hot chocolate, extra whip cream. Just the way she likes it, it's pretty chilly this morning so I thought she might like it. "Lucas?"

Nope.

"Can I speak to you?"

No. "What do you want?" I sigh and stare into a pair of blue orbs.

She sighs and averts her gaze to the floor, letting her light brown hair fall in front of her face like a curtain. I don't think I've ever seen Missy act like that before. "I heard about you and Riley." Even in front of Missy I'm smiling. Me and Riley.

Love. It.

"How we're together? Yes, we are."

Her tongue darts out to lick her lips, she parts her mouth as if she's going to say something but nothing seems to come out. "Is there anything else you were going to say?" I may be acting a little short but she hurt my sweet cheeks in more ways than one. Physically, emotionally and academically. So that's not going to slide with me, even though I'm pretty sure my sweet cheeks has already forgiven her. Though I don't know why.

"There's no chance?"

I can't even prevent the scoff from escaping. Did she? "Are you shitting me right now Missy?" I can feel how wide my eyes are. "First, let me just make this completely clear. I love Riley, with everything inside of me. I can't see myself with anyone else and I certainly can't see myself with you." I see her outwardly wince with my destructive words but I don't want there to be any miscommunication. "Not after everything you've done to Riley, and the way I see you treat people. I know your true colors Missy, and no matter what you say I know you haven't changed in the 3 weeks you've been gone." I can see the gears in her head processing my words. I can see her chewing on her lip, and the slight curve her mouth makes before she hurriedly covers it. "Missy I will not be with you, ever." I repeat myself, "If anything you need to work things out with Charlie. Because I am not going anywhere."

"Charlie loves Riley too."

My orbs naturally roll, "He doesn't love her. He's infatuated and that will wear off when he sees that we won't break up. The grass is always greener."

"I could always see him looking at her, it only bothered me because we were publically dating. But it hurt me when you would hold her hand and kiss her cheek. It physically hurts, and that's when I came to a conclusion." I'm not going to like this, "I like you Lucas. Not Charlie."

"That sucks." I breathe out, for the both of us. She won't get what she wants, and I sure as hell don't want her having feelings for me. "It's not going to happen Missy, whatever thoughts are running through your head right now. Whatever thought is making you smirk –"Her eyes widen slightly, yeah I saw that, "– Drop that thought because it's feeding you false hope. I'm not going to be one of those cliché guys that doesn't explain to their girlfriends what someone else is trying to do. I will tell her about this conversation. I won't be one of those cliché guys that will fall into a trap, where Riley will turn a corner and you'll kiss me suddenly, It. Will. Not. Happen."

I give her a few seconds to take in everything I'm saying before continuing. "I will always be on guard whenever you're around, hell even when you aren't around because I don't trust you. And I won't have you screwing anything up for me." One thing the board likes about me? My blunt honesty. It comes in handy. I don't understand why she would ever think she had a chance. I will give her one thing, she's got some balls to even ask me.

And she hasn't even apologized. "I can change, I can become who you –

"Nope." I shake my head at her idiotic idea, I'm not quite sure what she doesn't understand. "You can never be Riley. No one can ever be Riley and someday you'll find someone who will want to be with you despite –"I cut myself off and just wave at her form in front of me, " – anyways the answer is no." Even if something were to ever happen to Riley and my relationship, I'm not quite sure I'd want to be with anyone else.

I know I'm young. I know that people fall in and out of love all the time and if Riley and I were to break up then I should move on, or at least that's what I'd be told. But, I honestly don't think I could. I just know we'll be together for like… ever. I'm not saying it will be easy, because it won't be but I can't picture another woman as my wife. "Anyways," I muster out after that long and awkward zone out I had, "Go ahead." I gesture towards the opposite end of the school and turn my back towards her to face the door.

And I'm immediately smiling, she looks so beautiful. Dark wash jeans, a tight blue v neck shirt with a silver tank top underneath. Our school colors, thank goodness she isn't wearing a ton of makeup. It takes away from her natural beauty. Her hair is straight and pinned to be half up and half down. Those lips of hers are glistening with what I know for a fact to be cherry Chap Stick. As soon as she catches sight of me, she's skipping towards me and into my arms. I lift her off the ground and squeeze her tight, she tries to match my strength but it's an epic failure. "Mm… good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

She holds my face in her grasp, her thumbs caressing my cheek bones. "I'm waiting for my kisses."

"Pushy." She whispers before lightly pressing her lips against mine. "I guess it's kind of worth it." I feel her lips move against mine in one of our mind blowing, heart stopping kisses.

"I." I kiss her again. "Love." And again. "You." And again.

"I love you too."

Her forehead rests against mine while I set her back down on the floor. My hands remain on the hourglass curves she has and I rest my chin on her shoulder while she opens her locker – where her hot chocolate is waiting patiently. "I think a secret admirer of mine got me my favorite drink." I can vaguely see her wiggling her eyebrows waiting for my response.

"I don't think he's much of a secret." My teeth graze her earlobe ever so gently, she breaths out a light sigh and falls into my chest while I continuously peck her neck.

I love leaving light kisses on her jaw and neck, she gets so frustrated. "Damn it Lucas. You're such a tease."

I chuckle and notice the goosebumps that coat her skin. My fingers run up and down her arm lightly in an effort to get rid of them, but I think I'm doing the exact opposite. "Says the woman who wore that hot ass bikini when we went cliff diving." I feel her tense slightly underneath me, the smirk I hold on my face is nothing but arrogant. "Oh come on sweet cheeks, you didn't think I knew you were trying to tease me?"

"It worked."

My teeth scrape against the skin of her neck, she smells really good. Damn, focus Lucas. "How could it not?" Quickly I pull away from her and smile proudly, Riley on the other hand is giving me the death glare. "Sweet cheeks you need to calm your hormones."

Her hand connects to my arm in a playful slap, except it wasn't playful. "If I knew I could do it, you would be grounded." I just smile and passionately kiss those voluptuous lips of hers.

"You ready for the game tonight?"

She nods and intertwines our hands as we saunter towards first period. "Yes let's see how long I last in the cold. But I'm more curious as to what you and Missy were discussing." That left eyebrow of hers raises to the ceiling, a talent that both fascinated and terrified me. She must have seen her walking away, thank God. Couldn't get her away fast enough.

I feign hurt, my hand delicately placed over my heart. "Oh sweet cheeks, I'm offended. Do you honestly think that your boyfriend, the man who loves you oh so dearly wouldn't tell you about the conversation I had with Missy Bitchford?" As soon as she smiles, I know I got her. "To sum up, after telling her a gazillion times – not over exaggerating – that nothing was going to happen to us and I would never date her, I still think she has some delusional idea."

Again she arches her brow before lifting our intertwined hands above her head and twirling a few times while walking. I love that she's so carefree, it eases my mind whenever a ton of things are weighing it down. "Should I be worried about her interfering?"

"I think it would be smart if we were on guard." As soon as she stopped spinning, I halted my walking. I know she always spins too much inevitably making her too dizzy to walk. So we wait it out. "Just know princess that I love you and I would never intentionally do something to hurt you."

After blinking several times it seems as if she has gotten her bearings back, "I'm aware. And if I turn a corner and you two are making out I will be sure to remember that she probably threw herself at you last minute."

"Exactly." I reply with a large smile before our lips connect in a brief kiss. "I also wanted to talk with you about something."

"Uh oh." Her eyes are wide with obvious feigned shock. "You found out about my other boyfriend. Dang it Lucas, you were just supposed to be pretty."

Glancing around the hall I made sure no one was looking before spanking her perfect ass. A squeal escapes those lips that I could kiss all damn day, "Even if you were – which you aren't, because we are together all the time – I'd just kick the guys ass and deal with it. You're too perfect to give up."

And the smile she gives me in return is absolutely breathtaking. Hopefully she understands just how much I love her from my admission. It's the truth, it would hurt don't get me wrong. I'd probably be dead inside for a good while but I'd want to work things out with her. Or at least try. Does that make me sound pathetic? I mean if I want to get married to her we have to be able to work things out no matter how difficult the situation might be. "So I can date whoever I want now! Yay!" And that ladies and gentleman is how I end up chasing Riley throughout the school and how we are late to her father's class.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

When we got to the game, I bought her cotton candy, a pickle, and sour punch straws. While she was chowing down on that, and asking me questions about the football game every few minutes I was watching my cousin. He really is talented, he could catch anything no matter how crappy the throw is. Unfortunately it didn't take him long to find Riley and myself, considering we were sitting in the front row of the bleachers. "You played football freshman year. When you left for Texas did you continue playing?"

I smile, "Yeah I did. I was the quarterback baby." Winking her direction she just giggles. I could picture her now in my red and black letterman, if I had stayed here it would have been blue and grey but I stupidly, stupidly left. I could picture her cheering me on in the stands and I'd make an amazing play winning the game and then she'd run towards me in the field and I would lift her up to kiss the crap out of her.

So yeah that's been a fantasy of mine. "Hey babe, you okay?" Big doe eyes stare up at me with a worried expression. Hurriedly I wipe those frown lines away and peck her lips.

"Perfect. Just day dreaming of you and I making out in the middle of the football field." She giggles and just rolls her eyes before offering me a sour punch straw which I take willingly. I love this girl so much it's scary. I'm actually pretty happy that everyone else had plans for the night and I could get her all to myself.

Looking back out onto the field, I feel before actually seeing Charlie staring at us. Well, Riley. She's oblivious of what's happening and offers me another sour punch straw. I take a bite and offer her a small smile. His eyes hold so much… longing? I've seen that look, I had that look. I specifically remember staring at Riley when she was staring at Charlie.

Her hair curled into loose tendrils, the yellow dress that flared out at her waist and cut off 2 inches above her knee. The thin straps resting on her shoulders, but her hands. I _longed_ to hold her hands, the hands that were intertwined with Charlie's. I _longed_ to put a smile on those lips, the one that is there is caused by Charlie. I _longed_ to be with Riley. So yes, I've seen that look and that's when I realized it wasn't just an infatuation he has, it wasn't just 'the grass is always greener' situation for Charlie.

And that thought had me pulling Riley closer to me in a vice grip. His eyes flicker towards me, green on blue. I give him a look that simply says I dare you to try. He just smirks and looks the other direction. "Hey." I feel a poke in my cheek and immediately smile, "Mr. Grumpy Gills. Why are you frowning?"

I stare into her deep chocolate orbs and tuck some hair behind her ear. "I just, I'm so lucky to have you. I don't want to lose you."

She shakes her head and starts to laugh, that perfect sweet little giggle she has. "You're so dumb." Well that was unexpected. Unfortunately she doesn't elaborate on what she just said and takes another bite of her pickle. "I love you Lucas. I know I've never had another boyfriend before but I kind of like your face and personality." That's reassuring, "Plus even if we did break up – God forbid – then there's no one else I'd want to date. Especially not in this school." Now that is actually reassuring.

Lifting her into my lap, my fingers become tangled in her hair before our mouths meet in what can only be described as a powerful kiss. I love the way her lips feel against mine, I love the way her body feels when it's molded to mine. I love the way her hair feels in my grasp, I just love her. The longing feeling I have had for so long, is gone. It was gone the first time our lips touched, because I knew my feelings were reciprocated. That agonizing and intense emotion that tends to overpower every other feeling was a weight taken off my shoulders. My tongue brushes against her lips and without hesitation she parts her mouth.

She tugs at the nape of my neck and a low groan forces its way out from deep within me. Riley causes an animal hunger within me that I never thought possible. It was always bad, even whenever I was miles and miles away from her I wanted her, it was almost unnatural. But now that I have the ability to be with her, it's gotten worse… much, much worse.

My phone vibrating pulls me out of the moment. Riley huffs and crosses her arms, I peck her lips one more time before tugging it out of my pocket.

 ** _2 unread messages._**

Swiping my thumb across the screen, I massage Riley's shoulders with my free hand.

 **Zay.  
I'll be there on Sunday. Can't wait to meet Riley.**

 **Great, I'll pick you up. And, you'll love her man. It's hard not to.**

If that isn't the truth I don't know what is.

 **Uncle Brett.**

 **Tell her. Don't forget about the dinner.**

I had mentioned talking to Riley earlier, then she pretended to have a boyfriend besides me and then I chased her around the school. Safe to say that her and I both completely forgot about that. But he's right I do need to tell her. She needs to get a dress considering that this is a formal dinner and she'll need time to adjust to everything. "Hey." Glancing up at my girlfriend I sigh contently. She has a way of taking burdens off of my shoulders, at least temporarily. "Let's get out of here and get some real food." Even though it was meant to be a demand almost, it came out as more of a question.

"How about we take it to go and go back to my place to watch 'The Office'?"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." She replies while hopping out of my lap. I chuckle and take her hand within mine. Turning back towards the field on our way out, I meet Charlie's gaze head on.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Of course we got Chick-Fil-A.

Not that I mind. I pretended to mind, just so she'd get all 'riled up'. Pun intended, but in the end we went there and I got her a gallon of their lemonade. That earned me a lot of kisses, lucky me. Brett and Charlotte were out for the night. I was pretty grateful for that, especially since Charlie was gone and I could tell her everything without anyone interrupting or butting in. Cough, cough Charlie, cough.

He's hoping that this will take a turn for the worst.

But I know my girl. Yes, she will freak out in her own Riley way.

Yes, she will probably need some time to process everything. I'd expect nothing less.

She may even be slightly frustrated that I haven't already told her.

But, I hope for the best and prepare for the worst. I already have Cheetos galore sitting in my closet right now, and my sweet lips. Wow that makes me sound like an ass. We lay out the little boxes of chicken nuggets and fries on my bed before I flip on the TV. Before food or after? Earlier the better, right? "Hey princess."

"Yesh?"

I smile and press my lips against hers. "I have something to tell you and it's kind of a big deal."

Blankly she stares at me, the only movement is her blinking. 20 seconds had passed and right when I was about to say something she begins to talk. "Are you dying?"

… I don't even know what to say to that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let Me know what you think lovelies! Sorry about the delay in update, my house looked like a tornado had gone through it when in reality it was just my daughter… her new nickname is hurricane Blake. Lol.**


	54. Chapter 54-Truth with Cheetos

Okay so that apparently wasn't a great guess. I've never had a boyfriend before, so when I first heard 'I have something to tell you', I immediately went to the thought that he wanted to break up. But then I'm like, hey at the football game he said he didn't want to lose me. So my guess and his words were pretty contradictory. I didn't want to be overdramatic and assume he'd break up with me so of course I went to my next option.

Is he dying?

It's a valid question, what else could be going on? Oh no, what if he's moving back to Texas? No. no. no. no. Not okay with that. Nope, nope, nope. I refuse, I will sit on him and make him stay here. Like that would actually make a difference. Okay so this idea is much more valid than the dying question. The thought of him moving away again makes my heart clench within my chest. I don't like that feeling.

At. All.

I can feel my brows furrowing and my bottom lip trembling already. Hurriedly I suck it in and begin to think of what he could possibly be going down there for. His parents? Honestly, that wouldn't surprise me. I don't know if I could move out of state where I couldn't go visit my parents on a regular basis. But if he was willingly moving back to Texas then why would he make me fall in love with him to only pack up and leave? Jerk. Okay, you know what. I am making a lot of assumptions and I don't even know if that's what actually is happening.

Inhaling deeply, I shut my eyes and focus solely on my breathing. "Okay sweet cheeks, do I need to take you to the doctor? Are you having a panic attack?"

The left side of my lips twitch upward, opening my eyes I am just now realizing he's cupping my face in his hands. Worry etched across his face as he glances back at me. "Answer my question."

He chuckles, unknowingly igniting a fire within me. I love the way he laughs, "No princess. I'm not dying, I'm incredibly healthy. I even got my flu shot this year."

Ah the flu shot, Maya and I had… have an ongoing debate. She believes that the flu shot is a conspiracy theory since they use strands of the flu virus in the shot that should prevent it. I told her that it was a dead strand but she doesn't listen. Maya simply says that it's the government or FDA's or hospitals way to make more money, because the one time she got a flu shot she got the flu. Yes, Maya thinks they are intentionally trying to make people sick, so they'll have to go to the doctor and in the end they make more money.

I seriously need to focus. Blinking several times, I bring myself out of Rileytown and glance at Lucas. "Welcome back love." He takes a sip of his drink and crawls on the bed beside me. He takes my hands in his, "I really need you to pay attention and not go all Riley on me."

Should I feel insulted? He has a serious expression on his face and I really don't like that. The eerie feeling of something being wrong starts to creep within me. My stomach twists, but I remind myself that I have no idea what's going on and should remain calm. Crap, I'm already going 'Riley'. I should resent the fact that I have a term coined after my melodramatic actions. Instead I'm already using it on myself. "Okay."

"I've actually got 2 things to tell you. First, my best friend from Texas is coming up to visit."

A smile creeps on my lips, so far so good. "That's great. I can't wait to meet him or her?"

"Him." he corrects.

"Him, when does he get here?"

Lucas grins, "Sunday. I will warn you that he and Ryder are kindred spirits. We should probably keep them in separate rooms. Though Ryder is more obnoxious with his approach, they are both flirty and both very, very –"

"Ostentatious?"

He chuckles, "Yes. Exactly.

Well that's good, I really get along with Ryder. Speaking of him, I haven't seen his face around lately. Though with Missy being back I have no doubt he's staying busy. I actually think Lucas is warming up to him, whenever he isn't flirting with me. He only does it to get a rise out of my boyfriend. "Well I can't wait. Oh my goodness, maybe we can all go to the diner! How long is he going to stay? Will he be going to our school?"

"Indefinitely, Aunt Charlotte doesn't really care and he's taking a gap year in between high school and college. Wanting to see the world he says, but unless you count the DFW area along with a multitude of women 'seeing the world' then he hasn't accomplished that yet."

I nod in acknowledgement, "Well I can't wait. He sounds entertaining, to say the least." We both laugh and I take the chance to sip on some lemonade. I now know that the first half of this conversation was light and airy. The calm before the storm, because that's happy news. I can't wait to meet Zay, if he's anything like Ryder we will get along well. "Alright so what's the bad news?"

He frowns and brings my hands to his lips, brushing them against my knuckles softly. "It isn't bad news. I'd say it's more shocking and possibly overwhelming? I don't even know if that's the right word. Anyways, I'm just going to start talking and hopefully this comes out the way I need for it to. So you know that I moved to Texas, do you know why?" Hesitantly I shake my head no, I had just assumed that it was because there was family down there. "One reason was because my mom's side of the family was down there. Charlotte wanted to move back but that didn't happen, anyways I'm losing track. The second reason was because my father was investing in a hotel down there and needed to be there for the build and set up and help with the hiring." Instantly I'm confused, "My dad started an investment company. A billion dollar and very large company that has their hands in everything luxury." Billion as in 'b'?

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Starting January second the company is mine."

I just shake my head, no. "Yes." Lucas furrows his brows at my defiant attitude. There's no way he hasn't even finished high school yet. As if he knows what I'm thinking he says, "Which leads me to my next confession. I've already graduated."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"When I came back to New York, my intention was you. I wanted you and my way of doing that was being around you as much as possible. So after a hefty donation to the school," he grumbles, "I was allowed to repeat my senior year, granted these grades would not be permanent."

So that's why he never takes notes and aces everything.

Lucas glances at me warily, his green orbs trying to decipher what exactly it is that I'm thinking or feeling at the moment. But whenever I don't say anything or make a move to change my facial expression, he continues. "I'll be taking control of the company, and taking some business courses online at the beginning of the year."

"So…" I guess I'm just trying to wrap my mind around everything that has happened. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret asking this, but when you came back and you had all my classes?"

Immediately his face flushes, his hands moving to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I was really hoping to avoid this part." Stalker. "I had a buddy of mine –"

"Zay." I fill in for him, I don't know how I knew but I did and since I was meeting him on Sunday Lucas was trying to save face.

He scrunches his nose and closes those emerald orbs before nodding. "Yeah. He uh, hacked into the schools servers. I have no idea how he even did it."

"That's creepy." I blurt out as soon as he finishes speaking. And then because I'm getting somewhat of a stalker vibe I continue, "At the time I wanted to smack you into next year. I was calling you a 'Russian Toad', a 'nincompoop' and a multitude of other kind words." And that's when it hit me, "Oh for all that is good and holy." When I say 'it' hit me, I meant everything that he just admitted hit me full force with brass knuckles.

First, Lucas has graduated high school.

Second, he came back to school – paid for it – so he could be around me. I don't really know what to think of that.

Third, he got his friend to hack into the school's servers to have the same schedule as me. At least now I knew how he ended up pulling that off. That's a positive.

Fourth, he takes over a multi-billion dollar company at the beginning of the year.

Lucas rises from the bed cautiously. How on earth did I get off the bed? Why are my hands in my hair? "Riley?"

My foot begins to tap on its own will, a habit I picked up on while I'm processing information. Something he gives me hell for in class. When the only thing you can hear is the 'tap, tap, tap' of my foot, Lucas catches on to what it is I'm doing and he nods in understanding.

10 minutes later I'm pacing the room. Lucas, being the patient man he is just sits on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped in between his legs. "How are you so calm?" I ask.

He shrugs and tries not to smile, oh if he smiles I'll go berserk! "I mean, I've known since I was 16 that I'd be taking over the business. So I've had time to process the information?"

"That's…" understandable, "not fair." He furrows his brows and I realize I'm not even being coherent? What does that even mean? Not fair? We weren't even talking at age 16, of course I didn't know he would be taking over this business, or any business for that matter. By the look on my face he came to the conclusion that I don't even know what I said when I used the words 'not fair', so he kindly sweeps that under the rug. I'm glad he did because that would be embarrassing. "I can't seem to quite comprehend the fact that I'm dating a billionaire stalker."

"I'm not a stalker." He defends instantly which has me gaping at him.

"Need I remind you of your little hacker friend?" Arching my brow, I continue my pacing across his room. "So when you turn 18 –"

Lucas rises from the bed, my hands intertwine with his naturally. This guy, damn him for making things better with one touch. And damn him for not doing that sooner! Ass. "I don't take any responsibility until January 2nd."

"Even without a business degree?" I don't really know how things work in the business world despite the fact I have looked into a business degree. I still don't know what I want to do with my life for sure, but the more time I spend at my mom's shop the more I love baking. Maybe?

He nods and pecks my forehead, "Like I said I'm going to take a few business classes but the board approved it. Uncle Brett, he's been running the company and doesn't have a business degree. Since the company has profited with him in charge, they are willing to take a chance with me – under his wing of course."

"So Brett took over after your parents passed away?" He nods, and though he tries to cover it up I can tell my words were like ripping off a Band-Aid on a fresh wound. It's odd, sometimes he acts as if he wants to speak about them and other times he almost completely closes off. I think that's bad grammar – almost completely – but I don't care. His parents passed away 2 years ago, but from the way he flinches in a mention of them it's as if it just happened.

I'm not trying to be insensitive but – you know what I can't say anything. I have never lost anyone close to me and for that I'm extremely blessed. "Wouldn't the company being turned over twice in four years be a hindrance to the company?"

A smile approaches his lips, "If it were being bought out then yes. Productivity would slow down and companies could terminate association with us, but in this case our operations are remaining the same, the name on the CEO's office door is changing however." I can tell by the smugness in his tone he is going to love that. C.E.O. Lucas Friar, eh I can't see it. "I just, I know that when January 2nd comes around it will be more difficult to see you."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I don't say or do anything. "With me learning the ropes of the company –

"I understand." I whisper, I don't want to hear about that. I'll make the best of the time I have left. At least I don't feel like jumping in that freezing cold pool outside to make sure I'm not dreaming anymore. Yes that thought had occurred to me. You're probably thinking, why? There's a shower right over there. And my only answer for you is, dramatization. "I just have one request and I won't go all 'Riley' on the situation."

His eyes narrow before he releases a throaty chuckle. "What's that sweet cheeks?"

"No female PA's or secretaries. I've read way too many WattPad stories and I don't like them. They're all hoes foe sho!" Those eyes that remind me of a damn meadow light up with amusement while he nibbles on his lip in an effort to stop from laughing.

Does he think I'm kidding?

Without a warning he begins to laugh, his arm curling around his ribs while he's hunched over. "I don't like it when you laugh at my thoughts or ideas you nincompoop!"

"I'm –" He stops and exhales, puffing out his cheeks in the process. "Baby I'm sorry. I'm just saying after everything you heard tonight and found out you are worried about me having an affair with a PA or secretary?"

"Like that's the most ridiculous idea ever?" I question with a raised brow, "Have you seen yourself? I mean honestly looked at yourself in the mirror?" When he doesn't answer I continue, "You sir are what some women define as attractive and let me tell you, I'd try to get in your pants."

That got his attention.

Seconds later, I'm lying on my back. Lucas is hovering over me, how did I get here? I'm pretty sure my hair is on the chicken nuggets… damn him, ruining perfectly good chicken nuggets. "I have an idea. Let's play a game, are you a naughty secretary Ms. Matthews?" Lucas questions while pressing a feather light kiss to my neck.

"No." I reply bluntly while forcing myself to not whimper from how good that kiss felt.

Lucas laughs and rolls off of me, "Are you mad at me princess?"

"Yes."

He frowns and props himself up on his elbow while his other arm is still draped around my stomach. "What made you mad? That way we can address it specifically."

"Well, Lucas to be honest I'm pissed because my hair is in the chicken nuggets." His tense shoulders immediately drop with my revelation. He thought I was seriously mad about the company? HA! No. It would have been nice to know earlier but I'm not mad. A little creeped out that he's a stalker, but hey he's pretty cute what am I gonna do? "Chick-Fil-A Lucas, freaking Chick-Fil-A and for whatever reason my hair is still in them. You know I won't eat them now."

"So weird." He chuckles before resting his face in my neck.

"I would like to call it sanitary!" I shout causing him to jump from my sudden outburst before he laughs again. "Next time you get lunch from the cafeteria I will litter it with my hair. And if you don't eat it I will call you 'so weird'."

I hear a sigh before his footsteps lead him to his walk-in closet. I hear the familiar sound of a chip bag, it's hard to miss. As soon as I see orange I'm fist pumping the air. Cheetos. "How many bags you got in there?" I question while glancing around his perfect body.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked."

When I know I won't get an answer, I sigh in defeat. At least I know where he keeps them. "This bag is for keeping the secret from you. I wanted to make sure you and I were real, before I spilled everything. NO matter how real we were in my mind, it had to be reality."

My bag is already opened, and I'm pretty sure I'm on my fifth crunchy Cheeto when I start talking. "I get it you didn't want a gold digger. Blahbity blah! What's the other bag for?"

"Next Friday we have a formal dinner. An investment client will be there and you have to come."

"No." I reply calmly before biting on my Cheeto. Seriously, I'm fixing to start my period because as soon as he hands me the other bag in his grasp I feel like my heart is melting. Either way, 1 week and he's just now telling me?! Urg, if he didn't have Cheetos I'd beat him up. But he came prepared, smart man. "You know the way to my heart."

Climbing back on the bed with me, I feel his lips press against my cheek. "Yes ma'am I do. So that just means if you go to this dinner with me, you'll get bunches of Cheeto's." I shyly shake my head while he chuckles, he can't always get his way with the cheesy goodness. Oh who am I kidding he can and he will. "We'll go shopping for a dress okay? On me. We can take the girls."

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

"I'm pretty amazing." He whispers before I feel his mouth press against mine. "But you can't see the dress I pick out." What am I saying? This isn't like a wedding or prom. Urg, I hate my mouth opening before I even fully process what it is I'm saying.

"We'll figure it out. We'll go Sunday."

Gingerly I continue to snack on everything, still processing all the information I've been provided with tonight. An 18 year old with a billion dollar company, that can't be easy. But I know Lucas can handle it, he's very smart, honest, blunt and talented. Not to mention a fast learner.

Wait, his birthday is coming up! Oh my goodness, Zay will be here for his birthday. Surprise party! I'm feeling a little surprise party deep in my bones. Now I just have to get our friends in on it. "Is there anything else you have questions about sweet cheeks?"

"Could you like, buy me a pony if I asked for one?" Acting as if he didn't understand the question I asked, or if he thought I was joking, I asked again. Lucas only nods, a hint of a smile toying on his lips. "I don't want one." Yes I do, "But knowing you can is pretty cool. Don't worry I'm not –"

"A gold digger." He finishes, "I know that."

Shrugging I take another drink of my lemonade, I knew his uncle had money. But his parents didn't have a huge mansion like this one. They had a simple one story house and didn't have extravagant cars. I never would have guessed, not to mention Lucas doesn't throw his cash around or act high and mighty. "You act as if you know me so well."

"Don't I?" I giggle and pass him a Cheeto. The true testament of my love for others.

"You don't. Because I want a pony. My dad never got me one."

"Oh you poor princess." I'm only able to let out a scream before I'm tackled completely to the bed with Lucas hovering over me. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." After waiting a few seconds and feeling his lips on my neck, I decide that I'm hungry and need to break up this moment. "So where did we land on the whole 'no female secretaries or PA thing'?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I love cliché chapter endings. And I mean chapter endings, this is not the end of the book! So at the beginning of this chapter I had every intention of her running out of the house but I'm like realistically it isn't a huge deal. Sure he's a billionaire, whatev's because they love one another that doesn't change riley's opinion of Lucas. Plus you know he can buy her a pony. However I dwindled on the stalker part because first it's funny and second because she needed to make a big deal about something. Lol, I hope you guys liked it. I'm kind of iffy on it. I wasn't sure if this chapter stayed true to its characters because I was falling asleep writing half of this chapter. I won't even lie to you, I did fall asleep and it felt good.**


	55. Chapter 55-Sleepovers and Airports

"Daddy. Please." I ground out for the gazillionth time.

He shakes his head before taking a bite of his sandwich. "No Riley. You will not stay over there with your boyfriend. It isn't happening."

"Why not?"

At that moment my mom steps into our humble abode that is currently filled with tension. Correction, filled with unnecessary tension if my father wasn't being such a butt head. One look from my father to myself and Ms. Lawyer lady already knows something is wrong. "What's going on?"

I relinquish a closed mouth smile that is loaded with sarcasm and pent up anger before glancing at my father, "Just the fact I want to karate chop my father in the neck. No big deal."

My dad rolls his eyes, taking another bite of his sandwich. All I want to do is stay over at Farkle's for the movie night, everyone and I mean every one of my friends got the clear to stay over. "Riley, we've discussed this before. Your ninja skills should not be used on family and friends." Stupid rule. "Now, if you would like to calmly explain to me what you and Cory are arguing about maybe I could be of some help."

Taking a seat on the chair, I fold my hands together and place them gently on the table. "Tonight myself, Lucas, Darby, Yogi, Maya and Josh are all going to Farkle's for a movie night. Farkle said his dad didn't care if we stayed over, so I'm asking to stay the night over at Farkle's house tonight." My mom glanced towards her husband, waiting for something and after a few seconds I know what. "Oh he already got the screech and the fake heart attack out of the way. Now, he's just ignoring this conversation all together." Now my parents are doing that weird telepathic thing where they are silently having a conversation. I hate it when they do that. I need to plead my case, "I'm 17 years old. Soon to be 18, I'm in my first relationship with a guy that you both approve of. All of my friends will be there, and so will Farkle's parents. If I were any other teenager I would have come home by curfew and snuck out again. But I'm being responsible and asking you for your permission."

"Wait, Farkle's parents will be there?" I vehemently nod my head, which is another reason why this won't be a big deal. Apparently we're all sleeping in the movie room and there will be 'hand checks' quite often. "Cory, what's the big deal? I get it if there wasn't going to be parental supervision but Riley's right. Parental supervision plus the fact she's a good kid, times Lucas being incredibly respectful equals a safe combination."

My dad rises from the table and washes off his plate before sauntering down the hallway. My mom and I just sit there for a few minutes until I decide to break the silence. "Mom, I'm not apologizing I didn't do anything wrong and I really want to go tonight. Plus, Lucas' friend is flying into town and he'll be there tomorrow morning. Lucas and I were going to go pick him up from the airport first thing in the morning."

"I wasn't asking you to go apologize Riley. But you also have to see this from his perspective."

I roll my eyes and immediately regret it when my mom throws one of her arched eyebrows in my direction. I hate it when she does that, my resolve crumbles. "Sorry." I murmur under my breath. "I just – I know that I'm his little girl or whatever but honestly it's a harmless sleepover. I swear I won't get drunk, have sex, and get eloped tonight."

That seemed to break her calculating look, a wide smile spreading across her face. "That's good. What about drugs?"

"I can't swear off everything mom. YOLO!" I retort, obviously kidding. "Can I go?"

She nods with a small smile, "I need to go talk to your dad now. His happy and melodramatic attitude is long gone and has been replaced with a grumpy butt." I chuckle and rise out of my seat to go pack for the night. Sauntering towards the hall, I stop in my tracks and turn around. Before I can even speak, my mom knows what I want to say. "I'll tell your dad you love him."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Raise your hand for Harry Potter series."

My hand is up in the air. It's freaking Harry Potter. Hurriedly, I lift Lucas' hand as well before he has even registered what has been asked. Glancing around the room everyone has their hands up. "Harry Potter it is." Farkle chuckles and picks up the first movie from the stack to stick it into the Blu-Ray player.

"Hi." I whisper to Lucas before pecking his cheek. He got here slightly late, his nap ran a little longer because he blindly turned off his alarm instead of just silencing it. He still has bed hair and it's absolutely adorable.

He nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck, his hot breath fanning against my neck. I sigh in complete and utter happiness. "Hey princess." I love this room. It actually works out perfectly. The seating area is leveled, with stairs running through the center. The seats are actually mattresses yup there's 4 queen sized mattresses in this room. There just so happens to be one area for each couple. The screen is just like a movie theatre and the best part… a popcorn machine. "I can't believe you convinced your parents."

I shrug and kiss him, "My dad was still pretty iffy but my mom didn't see a problem with it. We're surrounded by friends and his parents will check on us. Plus she trusts you and I."

"Alright popcorn time." Lucas kisses me and goes to the opposite side of the room with the rest of the guys. The girls scurry to my mattress and embrace me in a hug, "Nope." Glancing back towards the boys they are all shaking their heads. "All ladies must go back to their respective mattresses as soon as the popcorn is done."

I just roll my eyes and lay my head on Smackle's shoulder. "I'm glad you were able to stay." Darby whispers as if this is really a private conversation.

Hesitantly I smile, though I know my dad is overreacting I still feel bad. "Your dad gave you a hard time didn't he?"

Maya knows all… don't tell her I said that. "Yeah but, I don't feel like I'm doing anything wrong. I'm just a people pleaser that's all. He still sees me as 7 and not 17." Even though I still consider myself young and know that I have the ability to make mistakes, I really don't think this is one of them. I'm not one of those prideful teenagers who thinks that I'm an adult and think I'm in the right at all times. A smart man learns from his mistakes, a wise man learns from others.

"It doesn't help you're just now getting a boyfriend." Smackle chimes in. I want to frown, she just started dating Farkle like a month and a half ago and that was her first relationship. Oh well, she got her man sooner than I got mine.

"Hey! I happen to love the fact I'm her first boyfriend." My heart flutters as his piercing green eyes gaze into my own. He has a way of pouring so much of his feelings into his words, I don't know how he does it but let me tell you I love it… a lot. "Scatter. Give me my girl." All my friends giggled and went back to their original spots. Me? I'm being tackled into the mattress by my boyfriend who is relentlessly tickling me. "Say that I'm the best boyfriend ever."

"NEVER!"

A loud squeal resonates through the room and I realize it's from me. "Come on sweet cheeks. Let it out! Speak the truth!"

"LIES MAKE BABY JESUS CRY!"

"What's going on in here?" All of our heads snap towards the door to the movie room. Farkle's dad, Mr. Minkus is leaning against the doorway looking utterly amused. Luckily for me, Lucas stops torturing me and I'm able to escape. "Hand check." All of our hands reach for the sky, "Good. That will be at random points during the night. Smackle and Darby on one mattress, Maya and Riley on the other once you all go to sleep."

"Yes sir." I salute and again he just laughs.

The lights flip out, the movie starts and Lucas sets the bowl of popcorn down. He rests his back against the cushioned wall and places me between his legs. Immediately he massages my shoulders. "I love you princess."

The theme song for Harry Potter rings in my ears. The butterflies in my stomach forces a smile on my face without my consent. Not like I'd stop it. "I love you handsome."

"HAND CHECK!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I woke up early enough to get myself cleaned up to meet Zay. I'm so excited! His time in Texas was pretty vague and even though he suffered a tragedy, I want to get all the juicy details. MWAHAHA! I ended up tying my hair up in a messy bun and swiped some mascara on my lashes. Wanting to make a good impression, I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans with my ankle boots… okay you got me they're Maya's. But they are so cute, they have little studs on them and everything. Okay back on track, I put on a black v neck with a red flannel tied around my waist.

Luckily, I didn't wake anyone up and Lucas was ready and waiting by the front door. "You look gorgeous." His hands snake to my hips to tug me into him. Gingerly his lips press against mine, I hum in happiness and peck his lips. "Let's get some food and we'll go to the airport."

Intertwining our fingers he leads me towards his car and opens the door for me. What a gentleman! He takes me for donuts and buys me sausage rolls galore, and just like when we were younger he got himself the chocolate sprinkled donuts. Love that man, but he's such a man child sometimes. Eh, who am I kidding! I am very much a child a good portion of the time. "Does Zay know about me?"

"Yes sweet cheeks, of course. You're the love of my life."

I beam proudly and nibble at my food while sipping on my chocolate milk. Lucas warned me again and basically told me he's a man whore. I just laughed at him, I'm sure he's super nice and funny. Speaking of funny, Ryder sent me a video of him pranking Missy. Apparently he used the old trip wire trick and once she was coated in water, flour somehow magically fell on top of her. I know I shouldn't have laughed because of how often I was picked on, but it was funny. According to Ryder, that one was dedicated to me for all the hell she's caused.

"Are you excited for the dinner?"

He nods and finishes his bite before actually speaking. "I am. It'll be fun learning the business. My uncle is right I have to prove myself since I'm so young. But with you by my side and that sweet smile of yours, you'll calm me and effectively win over investors at the same time."

"I feel so used." Gingerly my hand is placed over my heart. "That's why you wanted me, wasn't it? I could win people over?"

"Of course sweet cheeks. It isn't because of my love for you or anything." I just roll my eyes whenever he winks at me. He interlocks his fingers with mine and kisses the back of my hand. "You'll definitely make things easier for me, I'm very lucky to have you princess."

I smile, both inwardly and outwardly because who couldn't smile at that. Life has a funny way of doing things, I can't help but chuckle at the way my relationship with Lucas has panned out. Coincidentally, our parents were friends, Josh had befriended Lucas who befriended me and we were pretty much inseparable except when Maya entered the picture when I was in the third grade. We went from close friends and apparently flirty friends to enemies within a blink of an eye. Glancing at Lucas, a small smile approaches my lips. Even after my infatuation with Charlie he never gave up – aside from the whole leaving for 3 years thing but we can ignore that for now. What I hate is that I know how he felt. When he'd look at me, while I was looking at Charlie – I felt that, but with Missy in my triangle. It was a terribly, awful feeling and you can't really seem to get rid of it.

It's like a flea, easily multiplies and relentless when you try to exterminate it. I remember asking myself, why wasn't I good enough? Or, if I changed would he notice me? In the end, I didn't change myself because if Charlie wasn't interested in me for who I wanted to be then screw him. Lucas, loved me before I started dressing to impress. Piece of advice that I've learned, never change yourself _for_ a guy, change yourself because you want to be better when you're with the guy.

That should be copyrighted. But in all honesty, it's my truth. That's exactly what happened to me. Lucas didn't care that I wore jeans that were baggy or tee shirts that didn't hug my form so much where it would look like I'm suffocating. Nope, he couldn't care less he still thought I was beautiful. But still every morning I get up earlier – that's the sucky part – to make myself look better for him. A silly thing, it really is but when he sees me every morning the expression on his face is worth it.

Who cares that I'm wearing Maya's clothes more often that I wear my own?

"You princess are thinking awfully hard about something over there."

Grinning, I lean over and peck his cheek. "Just thinking about how crazy it was. How we were once enemies and here we are now. I'm here, holding your hand, kissing your cheek and driving to the airport to pick up your best friend and bombard him with questions about your time in Texas."

Lucas chuckles, the light in his eyes igniting ever so slightly. "Yes well, let me just say you were never my enemy." Right when I'm about to ask what I was, he continued. "You were always my sweet cheeks." We got a little mind reader on our hands, ladies and gents. "Even though pranking you all the time was incredibly idiotic and childish, I still got to see you smile, you know after you killed me with your glare." It's true, if looks could kill he would have been 6 feet underground after his first prank.

"I was always such a good sport." I commend myself with a giggle.

"Yes, you were. That's why I'd prank you in the morning. By the time lunch came around you'd be telling your friends and laughing about it so I'd get to see your metal filled mouth."

"I'm going to bypass the 'metal mouth' comment and move on. You knew a lot about me, even then."

A beautiful smile approaches his lips as we pull into a parking garage at the airport. And I mean, it's gorgeous. His dimples cave in, that left eyebrow of his arches, his meadow like orbs sucking me into a trance that only Lucas Friar could cause. "Because even then, you were my life."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

His flight landed 10 minutes ago.

10 MINUTES! He should be here by now, now normally I would be a little timid to meet someone new. However, Lucas and Zay are best friends and even though he might be a little bit of a man whore he has to be a good guy. So that eases my worries a little, the other thing worrying me is making a good impression. I don't want him hating me, his opinion could affect Lucas' and – don't do that Riley.

"Sweet cheeks. Quit your pacing, you're making me nervous."

I just roll my eyes and sit down beside him on a bench. "Sorry I annoyed you with my friendship."

Lucas laughs and pecks my cheek, "I will take that show away again." My lip pokes out, I can't help the fact that 'The Office' has amazing quotes that you can use in everyday life as comebacks to destroy others with words. "Why don't you get you some hot chocolate from Starbucks princess? On me." That is tempting, "A hot chocolate with extra whip cream. I can hear it calling your name already."

And I'm off.

I hear my boyfriend laughing at my childishness as I make my way to the little café. There's a little line and my nerves of meeting Isaiah Babineaux mixed with this line, let's just say my patience is a thin thread that will snap at any moment. "Hey sugar, how are you doing?"

Craning my neck, I glance at the man behind me. He's tall, he's dark, and he's handsome. Not as handsome as Lucas obviously… but he is attractive. I can tell from the laugh lines of this man who can't be more than 20 that he's definitely a jokester or the life of the party. Probably both. "I'm fine thank you." Relinquishing a hesitant smile, I end the conversation there because hello, stranger danger.

"Have we met before?"

Shaking my head, I keep my focus straight ahead. "Nope. I don't think so."

He huffs and stays quiet for a few more moments. I manage to get up to the register and order my hot chocolate – all the while ignoring the judgmental stares for my childish drink. What can I say? What's good is good. The man behind me orders his drink and now I'm just standing there, my back resting against the countertop as I await my delicious goodness. I wonder if Zay and Lucas have reunited yet. Awe man, I hope not I wanted to get a picture. "Sugar, I know I've at least seen a picture of you before. Are you a model or something?"

This guy.

"Is that a pick-up line?" Before he has a change to answer I continue, my patience has snapped. "I'm not being sarcastic, I'm just really not sure because until recently I had no idea that someone liked me for 5 plus years so you could say I'm oblivious. But if it is, you're an attractive man, surely you can come up with something better than that. But, please don't." I hurriedly tack on, "I have a boyfriend that I love very much and I am here to ease my nerves with well ultimately chocolate, because his best friend is flying in today and I need to make a good impression."

Inhaling deeply, I'm afraid to even meet his gaze that I'm sure is more than amused. And the only reason I know that is because I hear him laughing. "Sugar you need to calm down." He has a slight Texas accent, which makes sense, since a plane from Texas arrived today. Hurriedly, I glance out the window but frown when I see Lucas still sitting by himself. Come on Starbucks, you're supposed to pride yourself on your speed. "You could say it was a mixture of a legitimate question, a compliment and a pick-up line."

"Riley."

Finally. Thanking the woman behind the counter I take my drink from her hands. "Well, it was nice talking to you … guy. But I need to go sit back with my boyfriend."

"Riley? As in Riley Matthews?"

Stalker. Stalker. Stalker.

This is okay Riley, don't freak out. You are in a public place, in an airport for that matter. There is security everywhere. "Nope. Not Riley Matthews, Riley Friar." I try to lie convincingly but from his laugh apparently I didn't do a good job. And why the hell did I steal Lucas' last name?! Luckily this will never get back to him.

"Sugar, let me first apologize." He takes a step forward, I take an equal one back. "I didn't mean to scare you by saying your last name. Secondly, you're a bad liar. Third, it's funny you chose that last name. My best friend's last name is Friar…"Uh oh. "It's even funnier because he's dating a woman named Riley." I just made a complete ass out of myself. "And now I know where I remember you from."

This is, "Isaiah Babineaux. You can call me Zay."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So, how does everyone feel about Riley and Zay's first meeting?**

 **And their fluff moment in the car. Ah, so sweet!**


	56. Chapter 56-Expecting the Unexpected

I was once told that I should never be afraid of being human. Infamous words spoken by my father's old teacher and principal from elementary all the way to college where he had become a professor, Mr. Feeney. It took me 2 minutes of thinking it out in my head, and another 15 of him explaining to me what exactly he had meant by 'being human'. I would like to think of myself as a pretty smart person, but for whatever reason that piece of advice had me stumped. Granted, I was only 13 at the time when he told me this but his explanation stuck with me.

There were two parts to his explanation, the first is that 'being human is valuable and gives value to life'. The second and the part I truly want to focus on is that 'human beings make mistakes'. In my experience there are 2 different types of mistakes, hilariously goofy ones or the lifelong lessons that will always stay with you. I've learned that the hard way through life – as does everyone, like when I was 5 and thought the candy by the cash registers at the grocery store was free. Or when I was 7 and decided to make lemonade for my family, in reality we could have easily gotten diabetes that day because I added an entire package of sugar. Even though I want to bury my head in sand right now, I can honestly say that this mistake is a hilariously goofy one.

I practically accused him of being a stalker, at least I didn't verbalize that.

I called him out on his awful pick-up lines, at least I called him handsome in the process.

I called myself Riley Friar. There is no 'at least' or positive spin on that part of our conversation. That part of our conversation is now completely and utterly humiliating. I'm sure you're asking yourself, 'Riley what on earth are you going to do'? My solution, run. Sprinting off back to Lucas, I'm again realizing that this is a hilariously goofy mistake. I'm literally going to see him in .5 seconds, I can practically hear the wheels of his suitcase rolling behind me. Meeting the gaze of a worried Lucas, I wrap my arms around him. "Sweet cheeks what's wrong? Whose ass do I need to kick?"

"Nothing, I mean no one's. Just missed you."

He chuckles, obviously not buying my nonchalant façade but he knows me. If it was a big deal I'd be having a conniption fit. "I wonder where he is."

"Yeah that's interesting, where could he be?" A masculine voice, which definitely wasn't Lucas' replied behind us. Crap, crap, crap.

"ZAY!"

"LUCAS!" They yell simultaneously before embracing one another in a hug. "Dude it's been so long. It broke my heart when you didn't text me man! I thought what we had was real." Hurriedly I pull out my phone and snap a few pictures of their reuniting.

"I'm sorry bro, it's been a crazy couple of months."

Finally they pull apart, and I try to hide myself behind Lucas. I don't even know why I'm attempting this, obviously he's going to see me eventually, ugh where's sand when you need it? "But you got the company and your girl and life. Don't you worry I've been busy too."

"Sleeping with girls doesn't count Z." I can't see him but I hear him mimicking my boyfriend's comment, earning another embrace from him. "Awe man, I've missed you. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Well, seeing as I applied for second semester at NYU… it could be permanent!"

"NO WAY!" I can tell they are really great friends it's obvious from their easy conversation. Their relationship is very similar to that of mine and Maya's, picking up right where you left off. "That's so great Zay. I'm so proud of you man, I was worried you wouldn't go back to school since you took a gap year. A lot of people have problems with that."

"I'm not a lot of people." He retorts after an arrogant snort.

And just like God knew I was beginning to relax, Lucas starts looking for me. "I want you to meet someone very special to me man." Spinning around, I follow his movements and keep myself buried in his back. "Princess what are you doing?"

Think. Think. Think. "Uh, Riley Matthews isn't here right now… please leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to you ASAP as possible." I can't help but laugh at my reference to 'The Office'. "Beep."

"Sugar, I thought you said your name was Riley Friar."

Asshole.

"Huh?" Lucas spins around entirely this time and holds my shoulders firmly in place to maneuver me away from him… or at least beside him. I'm pretty positive I've made this situation a lot worse for myself than entirely necessary. I could have reasoned with him to not say anything but the fact he threw me under the bus seconds after seeing Lucas again, well I am pretty sure that negotiation could have gone to crap and fast. "Do you two know one another already?"

"No."

"Yes." He replies along with me. I should just stop talking, "Of course we do. I met her in Starbucks. She seemed really familiar and since she's so gorgeous of course I needed to hit on her." Man whore, I feel Lucas tense beside me. "But once she questioned my pick-up line she began to ramble about meeting her boyfriend's best friend and how nervous she was. At that point, it had clicked in my head that she was your girl. Plus the fact the barista said her name out loud. Anyways, when I said 'Riley Matthews' as a question to see if it was her, she said 'Riley Friar'."

Kill. Me. Now.

Just do it. Shia LaBeouf and Nike reference.

But for real, I can feel their amused gazes on my face that is tinging pink. "IN my defense, I thought he was a stalker."

I'm abruptly pulled into a chest, immediately I'm aware it's Lucas' and my body relaxes in his hold. "Oh my sweet cheeks. I love you. I can make that happen baby." That jerk is laughing at me, when I punch him in the kidney's he groans and laughs a bit more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't poke fun anymore." From the look Zay's giving me, I'm very aware that he won't be letting this go anytime soon. "I am proud of you though."

"Yeah, stranger danger."

"So which is it? Riley Matthews or Riley Friar?" The amused Zay questions.

"Friar."

"Matthews."

This whole talking at the same time business needs to stop. Either way I'm glowering at Lucas right now, he's such an ass still poking fun at me. Elbowing him in the side, I stick my hand out to Zay. "Isaiah Babienaux, Riley _Matthews_. Nice to meet you and I'm really okay if we never mention the fact I called myself Riley Friar when I thought you were a stalker."

"Dually noted, probably won't respond to that though."

"Yes he will." Lucas reassures me but is arching his brow towards his best friend.

"Yes I will." Zay replies while tossing his arm over my shoulder. His suitcase held tightly in his other hand. "Now sugar, you tell me how this ugly heifer got someone as beautiful as you." And just like that, just like there was no tension to begin with we both laugh and saunter towards the car with a baffled Lucas a few steps behind us. Of course a few steps later Zay's arm is thrown off my shoulder and I'm pulled back into my boyfriend.

"My girl."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The ride home was amusing to say the least. He's not as eccentric as Ryder, not in the slightest but Zay is hilarious and can make anyone smile just by smiling himself. Lucas insisted we all 3 go out for lunch, and though that was originally the plan I didn't want to be in the way while they reunited. I'm sure he wants some alone time with Lucas. So, I called up Maya and we decided that we'd go shopping together. It can't hurt to look for a dress for the party or meeting? I'm not sure what to call this. According to Lucas it's formal he'll be wearing a suit and that a floor length dress would be best but whatever I feel comfortable in is better. I will make sure to keep that in mind.

But first, I had to explain everything to her. "Holy shit."

Pretty much my words… okay I didn't say that out loud when he first told me, but I wanted it to be that way. "Yup, my thoughts exactly peaches." Unbuckling our seat belts we step inside the mall.

"So Lucas is a billionaire." I nod, not really wanting to elaborate the fact that he won't be until he turns 18 but that's in like 2 weeks. Which again reminds me I need to start planning his surprise party. "He's already graduated high school." I just let her ramble, "He paid our school so he could join you in our senior year, just so he could make you fall in love with him."

Shrugging, I loop my arm with hers. "I don't think me falling in love with him was the plan, at least not this quick but eh I don't really care either way because I'm a happy camper."

While giggling she pulls me into Macy's and directs me towards the first dress section she sees. "I can't believe you're so calm about this. How were you so calm about all of this?"

"Don't get me wrong!" I defend as I put a dress up against my body, "I heavily contemplated jumping in his pool just to make sure this wasn't a dream. I even asked if he was dying at the beginning of our conversation, and calling him a stalker during it but then he pulled out Cheetos." There's no need to look at her to know she's rolling her eyes. I'm actually very proud of myself for reacting the way I did other than my grumpiness.

Maya mumbles something about me and my damn Cheetos obsession but honestly, it isn't like she doesn't know I'm addicted to them. But, I can't lie and say she hasn't tried to give me her own form of an 'intervention'. "How are you and Joshy?"

Maya's grin falls ever so slightly, "He's such an ass."

"Yeah?" I question in an effort to get her to elaborate. That's one of the things she loves about him, in all seriousness I thought Maya was going to date him because he was definitely a work in progress and she was wanting a little project. Then I'm like, I can barely get her to do school projects so why would she knowingly tack on extra work for herself. I thought that almost 2 years ago when they began dating. I thought very, very wrong.

Tossing me a dress she continues our walk, "He's just infuriating sometimes. I love that man to death but sometimes I think he argues with me so we can have make up sex." Dropping the dresses on the floor, I make an effort to cup my ears. "Oh God, Riley get your life together." No.

"Excuse me if I don't want to hear about my uncle's sex life. Hard pass!" Actually it wasn't a hard pass at all it was pretty easy. "What do you two argue about?" Oh, that's a pretty one.

"Our future." Raising my brows I find the size I need and take her to the dressing room. "He wants a white picket fence with a barking dog and his home to smell like food when he gets off of work with our children waiting and sitting politely at the table to eat." I desperately try to stifle my laughter, I really do but to be quite honest, I know she's over exaggerating. My uncle probably does want a wife and kids but he isn't backwards in his thinking. "He basically wants me to be a stay at home wifey, Riley. Like what the hell you asshole, I do what I want in life."

"Did he actually say that?"

When she goes silent, I know that isn't what he said. "Why don't you tell me what he said before your brain goes into working mode and it twists his words for sick pleasure?" Maybe she's the one who picks arguments for makeup sex… I can't believe I just thought of that.

"He said that maybe one day if I like, that I could stay at home." She really twisted his words, arching my brow I tell her to continue. "He said that we could possibly look into turning one of the bedrooms into an art studio for me."

"You're such a jerk." I reply while shimmying into this dress, it's fitting to me like a second skin.

"Yeah, I guess that's why Josh and I get along." Her eyes trail down my body, "Nope. No sparkles, you need an elegant dress that showcases your maturity so no sequins. Classy sexy is our goal and maybe you'll make it out of the bedroom to even go to this party. Stay here." I do as I'm told and in the meantime take off the dress. I sure hope Lucas doesn't expect me to stay home in our future together that for all I know could be non-existent though I hope it isn't. Obviously he will have the company, and what I wanted to do in life was still up in the air. And per usual, my mind wanders to my mom's coffee shop and bakery. "Here." Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I make a mental note to discuss our possible future with Lucas. "Try these on."

Saluting to her, I one by one try on the 8 dresses she brought me. Yes eight, you read that right. "Oh. My. God. Riley." I freeze what I'm doing because she automatically rejects every single dress that I've tried on before I fully zip it up. "You look so incredibly hot."

"Is it classy sexy?" Since that's what we were going for after all. When her smile widens and her head is bouncing up and down I take the chance to glance in the mirror. I'm slightly taken back with the way this form fitting black dress looks on my ivory skin. The dress has a train which I love, though it will be super difficult to walk in, the dress hugs my curves with its natural waist line until flowing effortlessly and pooling on the ground. The bateau neckline keeps it classy while the open back and sheer cut out sides make it effortlessly sexy. "I can't pull this off."

"I hate to break it to you peaches. But you are and you will. However, if you need more opinions." I hear the familiar sound of a camera shudder and my focus averts to my best friend, "I'll send this to Smackle, Darby and Farkle."

"Wait, why Farkle?!" He's one of the boys, what if he shows Lucas. Maya goes on to explain to me that since Farkle goes to those business dinners all the time that he would know if it was appropriate. After that she said we had to wait for all three of them to reply before I hear the verdict. Apparently, I don't get a say in what I will be wearing. Silly me.

The jerks.

Once her phone dinged a total of 3 times, Maya's grin grew impossibly wider and at that point I was made aware that this is the dress I'll be buying myself. "I just don't understand when you'll stop arguing with me." The screen of her phone flips my direction so she can show me the texts.

 **Farkley.  
She looks incredible! Perfect dress.**

Awe, Farkley so sweet.

 **SmackleThoseLips.  
Wow she looks beautiful. Love. It. Farkle and I agree it's the right one. Whatever it is for.**

Oh, I forgot they don't know. I just – I don't think it's my place to tell anyone. Peaches excluded.

 **CheerWhore.  
GASPS IN ADMIRATION! Tell Riley she's lucky that Zander and Zavier didn't see that picture.**

"I guess I'm buying this dress." I can't help but giggle while wiggling out of it. I can't wait to see Lucas' reaction. "So I need to tell you of my encounter with Zay this morning before you hear it from anyone else. I don't want anything to be misconstrued."

Her shoulders drop before she puts her phone away. "What'd you do Riley?"

"Made a complete ass out of myself."

"Nothing new then."

Ouch.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After explaining to Maya what had happened this morning, she wouldn't stop laughing for at least 2 minutes I stood there awkwardly while giving the cashier a reluctant smile. And because the situation wasn't embarrassing enough with a friend that wouldn't stop laughing – the cashier I'm sure thought was on some sort of drugs – the dress had turned out to be slightly over 500 dollars after taxes. If I was in any other situation I could have put my finger up to the cashier and said 'oh don't worry boo my bae has got this'. But then I'm like, I'm stubborn and independent not to mention I hate the words 'boo' and 'bae'. I still have my savings from when I consistently worked at my mom's bakery so it wasn't like I didn't have the money but I grimaced while swiping my card.

Right now I'm driving myself to Lucas' house, I want to see his face and I figured now that I had given them 6 hours to catch up, I could get to know Zay better as well. Parking on the side of the road, I trudge up the hill to get to the door. And only after I catch my breath do I knock on the door. I was expecting anyone but him, Charlotte, Brett, Lucas but not Charlie and I am not quite sure why I didn't think he would be capable of answering a door. "Hey Charlie."

"Hey Riley." Opening the door wider he gestures for me to come inside. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, I turn to face him. "I was actually coming to see Lucas. Is he not here?" I question while looking around the foyer and peeking into the living room. Charlie shakes his head but keeps his intense gaze on me entirely. "Oh well I'll just text him and see if he's coming back soon." Doing as I originally said, I put my phone back in my pocket and wait for his reply. "I was really coming over here to shove it in his face that I found a dress for that dinner thing without his money or help because I'm just that good."

"So he did end up telling you?"

Nodding enthusiastically, I can't really decipher his expression. I mean obviously it isn't a good one.

 **LoveOfYourLife.  
We're on our way back sweet cheeks. 15 minutes, I forget that this man can eat. Lol. Just go wait in my room and I'll be there shortly.**

Awesome blossom. "So you aren't upset?"

"Why would I be?" I question while furrowing my brows.

"Because he waited so long to tell you."

Shrugging, I step backwards towards the stairs. For every one step backward he matches it with one forward. "I get it though, he doesn't want a gold digger and if he told the entire world he was a soon to be billionaire I'm sure he'd have a bunch of fake friends and girls hanging all over him." The heels of my feet hit the marble stairs and that's my cue to leave. "I was shocked but not mad or anything. Anyways I'll see you later Charlie." Giving him a small smile, I feel his gaze on me as I retreat towards Lucas' room.

I was expecting to see the dirty clothes lying on his floor, and the TV screen on showcasing Netflix. Hell I'd even expect the empty pizza boxes that were obviously from today on the ground. What I wasn't expecting when I opened Lucas' door was a woman with long dark hair. What I wasn't expecting was a pair of smoldering emerald eyes staring back at me.

Definitely wasn't expecting that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I read a comment the other day and I apologize about the delay in reply. First for the person who 'instagram stalked' me and said I was gorgeous, why thank you very much super sweet. Secondly, the person who said they enjoy this story because there's no end in sight, well I have to agree there. I have no idea when this book will end, they still have their birthdays, him taking over the company, holidays, just so much. So I hope you don't mind the fact that this will probably be a long story.**

 **Thirdly, 'A Texas Pregnancy', if I write that story it will be once I'm done with Arrogant Alpha since that's coming to a close pretty soon and after I do the Peace by Piece one shots. I can't tack on another book just yet. You all seem to really, really want that book so I'm going to try and work out a plot line. My antagonist in both 'A Texas Reunion' and 'A Texas Wedding' is now dead so… I need drama somehow. Lol. But if I'm being honest, I'm about 80 percent sure I'll write this book.**


	57. Chapter 57-Planning a Future

I've been shocked a lot of times in my life, but as of right now I don't think anything could quite top this level of surprise. Inhaling deeply, I look around the room. This is Lucas' room so I'm not in the wrong room, so she sure as hell better be in the wrong room. This stranger is absolutely gorgeous and quite frankly, I'm a little intimidated by her. Not that I'd ever voice that thought or show it, "Um hello." I offer her a smile and a polite but very awkward wave.

"Who are you?"

Oh she should stop being so nice. Do you feel my sarcasm? Please don't be another Missy. She rises from the mattress and tilts her head to the side. Almost as if she's taking in my form, sizing me up and judging me. I absolutely despise that. No one can judge you and no matter how much I want to shy away from her stare I don't. I hold my ground and match her gaze head on. Even though I refuse to back down, that doesn't stop me from being as polite as I can. "I'm Riley, Riley Matthews. Who are you?"

"A close personal friend."

The more she speaks, the more I realize that I've heard this voice before. My mind is still reeling on who this woman could be, her answer is more than vague. The last thing I want to do is come off as a jealous girlfriend. "Oh well, I'm actually just waiting on Lucas. I'm sure you are as well." I muster out a laugh that is obviously fake, but at least I'm trying and not scowling like this woman standing in front of me.

"You're his girlfriend." Seriously this chick needs to readjust her personality. Too bad there's no surgeries to fix that, however her boobs have met the knife a time or two. Of course, I will say that I'm glad he mentioned me that brings me relief. I nod enthusiastically, I'm still adjusting to being called that. It's still odd, "I had heard a lot about you. I expected –

"Someone taller?" I joke in an effort to release the tension in this room.

"No. I was going to say more."

My lips part slightly from the hostility of her words. "Excuse me if I don't coat myself in makeup and have my natural boobs." Did I mention I started my period?

Now she seems slightly offended. Even though I am chastising myself for what I said – since I was raised to be the bigger person – I am proud that I stood up for myself. "Listen, it seems as if we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." I hold out my hand and force a smile on myself, "I'm Riley Matthews. Lucas' girlfriend and though I may not look like much right now, I pride myself in looking at least decent for classy affairs."

After 15 seconds of her not taking my hand, I hesitantly drop it. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Was that a question?" She sneers, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

That's it. "Nope it wasn't. But this is, are you always such an ass?" What in the world did I do to make her so pissy?

The door opens behind me, but I don't dare take my eyes away from this woman who has consistently insulted me since I stepped through that door. God as my witness, I tried to make amends. "Lillian." I resist the urge to snort, "What are you doing here?"

Insulting me. Immediately her snide expression is gone and replaced with a charming smile. Gross. She's seriously flirting with my boyfriend. Hoe fo' sho'. "Hey Lucas." As soon as she says his name, it all comes back to me. This is the woman who was in his room weeks ago when he ended up skipping school all day. Lucas assured me that he has never and would never be with her. Which is a plus, because before the boob jobs and excessive makeup she'd look her natural age which is probably mid-twenties. What worries me now is why she's in his room.

A pair of emerald orbs flicker to me before bouncing back to Lillian. "I asked you a question." Why is he so mad? An arm is thrown over my shoulder and an amused looking Zay glances down at me. When she opens her mouth and closes it again, my boyfriend continues speaking. "If it is a business related matter than you wait in my uncle's office, which is the only reason you would be here. I'm pretty sure I've already made it clear that I didn't want you in my room ever. Do we remember that conversation?"

Good boy. Wait she's business related? Oh crap, crap, crap. I was insulting her blatantly. "I forgot Lucas."

"Okay, let's just say I accept the excuse that you 'forgot', what's your excuse for talking to Riley that way? You know exactly who she is, and what she means to me. I talk about her all the damn time." I resist the urge to bounce on the balls of my feet. He makes me so happy. "I don't care if you're the CFO's daughter or errand girl or whatever it is you are, you are expendable. Riley is not. Is that in any way unclear?"

She shakes her head vehemently, "Now go. I'll be placing a call to your father so he knows your errand job is over." Lillian picks up her purse and takes a step towards the door before Lucas stops her again. "Apologize to Riley for the way you spoke to her."

Lillian grits her teeth and faces towards me, "I'm sorry." She doesn't mean that.

However her snide attitude doesn't prevent me from grinning from ear to ear, I nod my head in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry as well. Your boobs look good." Both of the men scoff while her heels announce her exit. As soon as the door closes we're laughing together, my boyfriend is the first to stop when his eyes connect to the arm resting around me. His hands lift Zay's arm off of my shoulder, a stern and serious expression masks his face.

"No Zay."

Standing on my tiptoes, I peck his lips. "You didn't need to do that. I don't want to interrupt any of your business stuff."

He shakes his head and kisses my nose, "No one talks to you like that sweet cheeks. Whether or not they work for my company doesn't mean a thing. But, if you work for my company you need to conduct yourself respectfully since you're representing me. I could practically picture her eyes scanning over you and trying to find a flaw." I start to frown, immediately he shakes out my frown lines. "Unsuccessfully of course." Oh yeah, of course.

"Her boobs were fake." Our gaze shifts to Zay who is cracking up at his own statement. I was aware they were fake, doesn't mean they didn't look good. I was just being spiteful.

"By the way I love it when you don't wear makeup. You're naturally beautiful, don't hide that. She's just jealous." I'm really not bothered by what she said or the fact they were obviously listening in on the conversation instead of breaking it up. I have a feeling she's naturally a rude person and quite frankly I don't have the time or want to keep thinking over her words.

"Why thank you kind sir." Throwing myself onto his bed behind me, I glance at Zay. "How do you like New York?"

A bright white smile spreads across his lips, "It's busy. I thought Dallas was busy but no, this is busier and I don't know if I can keep up." Right when I'm about to reassure him that he absolutely can, it just takes time, Zay continues, "Blonde, brunette and oh man did I see several hot red heads."

While rolling my eyes they land on Lucas who is leaning against his wall and chuckling in amusement. "In other news – sorry Zay, I'd rather not talk about females subjectively – I found my dress and shoes for the dinner thing on Friday. And it's been Farkle approved since he's been to these business function thingy's before." Note to self, use bigger words!

My boyfriend's face forms into a pout, obviously not happy that I went shopping without him. Oh well, he can get over that real quick. "I'm taking away your Cheetos."

"Talk, talk, talk and no action." As soon as I said that he evacuates the room and practically sprints towards the kitchen. "Good." Sitting up, my gaze focused completely on Zay. "His birthday is less than 2 weeks away. I need your help and your phone number." Tossing my phone in his direction he wastes no time inputting his cell.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"A surprise party at some place, with some people at some time." His amused expression is all I need to know I did something right. "I'll figure out the details soon. Now that you're here I'll be able to plan it and hopefully he won't know about it."

"THEY'RE ALL GOING IN THE TRASH SWEET CHEEKS!"

"OH HELL NO!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

School is not as eventful as it used to be, it seems now that I actually have a life it makes learning a lot less interesting. And apparently my disinterest in studying has shown through my school work… or lack thereof. "Riley come on. I'm your father and economics teacher. What does it say about me if my own daughter can't get at least an 85?"

"In my defense. You've only been back for slightly over a week." His deadpanned expression shows I've done little to nothing to persuade him. Sighing, I sit up straighter in the dining room chair. "Alright, I'm sorry. It's just been an exciting year for me and I'm not used to having a social life –

"You mean a boyfriend." He corrects.

Though with his tone it wasn't meant to be congratulatory, I find myself smiling. "Yes a boyfriend. Either way that's no excuse I should have put more of my attention on studying. Though I only got an 82 on the test, is there any sort of make up or extra credit I can do so I can fall back into your good graces?"

A small grin replaced his expressionless mask. "You were never out of my good graces pumpkin. This is your senior year, I get it. You're wanting to let loose and have fun, senioritis is in full swing and school is the last thing on your mind. But you have a future after high school." Nodding my head in agreement, I begin to ponder over what will happen after I graduate. The more time I spend dwelling on it the more my mind drifts to going to pastry school. I truly enjoy baking and decorating, who knows I could end up owning the bakery one day and making cakes to order for birthdays, weddings and other events that require pastry perfection.

I can feel my cheeks beginning to hurt with the idea of doing something I love so much for the rest of my life. Sauntering back into my bedroom, I pull out my homework that I've neglected for way too long and got to work. The thoughts of fondant and cake batter dances in my head. So in reality I'm picturing me baking a bunch of sweets instead of actually doing homework. When my phone starts to ring, I answer it blindly not even bothering to see who it was that was calling. "Hey sweet cheeks."

"Hey babe. Whatcha doing?" I question while filling in some numbers for pre-cal. Like I'll ever use this in real life.

"Thinking about your gorgeous face."

Involuntarily I begin to grin, "That's sweet. Now what are you really doing?"

I hear him chuckle on the other line, "Well I kind of got to thinking since I'm by myself." Before I can even ask where Zay is, Lucas is already telling me, "He found himself a date tonight." Groan. "Anyways, since I was by myself I remembered you saying you didn't want me to have female PA's or secretaries. Does that still stand?" After giggling to myself for several minutes, I'm about to tell him not to worry about it when yet again he interrupts my thoughts. "I was thinking maybe you could come and work for me." My laughing halts almost immediately.

I don't want to be rude or anything. I really don't but if I'm going to work for the rest of my life then I want to do something that I love. And there's a lot of other things I love to do besides answer phones and schedule meetings. Like, oh I don't know – off the top of my head, skydive to my death or sacrifice a chicken. Okay, those things are pretty dramatic obviously I'd rather work as his personal assistant or secretary over dying or sacrificing food. "That's if you even want to work though sweet cheeks. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. Obviously we can afford it, if you didn't want to go college or work."

…I kind of want to break his face. "Lucas Friar, I know that you know who I am. That being said, you should know that what you just said – though very sweet – is kind of making me want to punch you in the face."

"And break your hand again?"

"Ass." I retort before we both burst into laughter. "Alright, yes we're a funny couple but I refuse to take your money that's a huge no-no. I won't feel comfortable with that, probably ever."

If I were there his hand would be running down his face with a heavy sigh. I can practically see it, especially whenever I hear a loud exhale. "Not even when we're married?"

Hold up! Wait a minute! "I do believe that we just started dating like 2 weeks ago, Mr. Friar." Not that his notion isn't super sweet, because what man even thinks of that?

Lucas scoffs, the blankets rustle as – I'm assuming – he's burrowing himself in the blankets. "Denial princess." Before I can come up with a sarcastic remark he says, "Either way you're mine now. Eventually, we'll make it official and if, please take note that I'm using the word 'if', if you don't want to work you won't have to."

"And I'll stay at home raising the children, I'll cook dinner in high heels and an apron?"

No offense to stay at home mom's, I was pretty much exhausted when my parents were gone on their mission trip. And we're grown enough to take care of ourselves, so I personally think it's a feat when you are capable of keeping a tiny human alive. "That sounds fantastic. Especially if that's all you're wearing."

"You are such a pig."

"Oh but you love me princess." Isn't that the truth? "I'm just kidding sweet cheeks. I love the fact that I'll be making enough money where you won't have to work but I won't stop you, like I could even if I tried." We both chuckled together, "But just think about the PA or secretary thing. I would love to see your gorgeous face around my office."

No. "I'll think about it." Is that mean? Even though I'm still sort of figuring out what I want to do, I just think that people should go for what they want. Lucas is going for what he wants, an eighteen year old taking over a multi-billion dollar company so… "Hey babe can I call you back? I would like to go talk to mi madre."

"No problem sweet cheeks. I'll be leaving school early tomorrow to get ready for the dinner but I'll be picking you up at 7 baby. Is that okay?"

A big grin approaches my lips, "Yes. That sounds great. I can't wait."

Apparently he picked up on my nerves because he started laughing at me. "Relax princess, they'll love you and I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

Hanging up the phone, I make a quick decision on how to talk to my mom. First step, get her in here. "MOM! MOMMY! MOM! MOMMY! MOM! MOMMY! MOMMA!"

My door slams open with a very annoyed looking Topanga. I can't help but laugh, "Yes darling daughter of mine."

Her voluptuous lips are pursed together as she strides into my room. My mom always moves with an effortless ease. So much confidence exudes from her just from taking a step. I'd hope one day that I could be that assured in myself. "I was – I don't know I was kind of thinking of my future since I'm a senior and apparently growing up and what not." She chuckles and perches herself on the edge of my bed. "I just, I have really been contemplating maybe becoming a pastry chef."

My mom's chocolate orbs that reflect my own brighten up at the mere idea. "Riley that's so great. I love that for you!" Instantly she gasps and claps her hands together, "The bakery! Topanga's could be Riley's."

"Nope. If you do pass on the bakery to me, it will stay 'Topanga's'. It's just a thought, I don't want you to feel obligated to pass it on to me. But I really just wanted to get your opinion on something. Everyone seems to know what they want to do. Farkle and Lucas are taking over their family business, Smackle is going into politics, Josh is wanting to be a cop. Maya an artist, and I have like a million drawings so I'll be rich someday. Yogi well he doesn't talk much, but D wants to be a cheer coach. Lord knows she has the energy to do that, but I'm still on the fence about what I want out of life." My mom remains seated on the edge of my mattress and blinks, simply waiting for me to continue speaking. She knows me too well, "I love baking, but would doing that for the rest of my life bore me eventually? How did you know that you wanted to argue with people every day for the rest of your life?"

A million dollar smile approaches her lips, "I was and am a stubborn woman. I had to be right. I was good at debating, and a few other reasons related directly to my personality. But, what really did it for me was helping people. I loved helping people, I love helping people and seeing the smile on their faces when I win a case for them. So tell me my brilliant daughter, when someone takes a bite of your pastries or eats your cake, how does it make you feel? How does it make you feel whenever you're spending hours on a cake and you finally see the finished, decorated project?"

Without hesitating, I'm shaking my head and grinning like a mad man. "Incredible. There's no describing it to be honest. Because even though hours of work I put in only lasts a few minutes for the customer, in those few minutes they're enjoying what I made. Even if they don't tell me, I love watching their face light up like a Christmas tree."

"That's what you should do then Riley. If you're truly doing something you love, you'll never work a day in your life."

Rising up off of my bed, she presses her lips against my temple. "And I would absolutely pass the business down to you pumpkin."

As soon as she exits the room, I'm out of my chair and jumping like I'm on speed or something. I figured out what I wanted to do. I want to be a baker.

Still no women PA's Lucas!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alrighty, so I just wanted to scare you with that girl and tie up that loose end from Chapter 11 that I completely forgot about… my bad. So, she was just lovely.**

 **Gotta love that Zay moment, because New York truly is 'busy'. Wink, wink. Kidding… kind of.**

 **So the big dinner is coming up along with his birthday! WOOHOO!**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**


	58. Chapter 58-Instabook or Facegram

So here I am, being tortured.

Well, as tortured as one can be sitting in the same spot for 3 hours while your best friends do everything for you to get you ready for this important investment dinner tonight. Which includes but not limited to, Maya, my peaches shaving my legs. Once she got to mid-thigh she shrugged and said, 'you won't be getting any tonight anyways'. Jerk. Besides I didn't have to shave my legs, it's a long dress so to show her, I didn't even say thank you. Take that Maya. Not that she seemed to care as her next task was to put on lotion and then pluck the crap out of my eyebrows. I just had that crap done, like it shouldn't be that bad. But, if it is I really need to get a new girl. I've always had a thing about my eyebrows, I will have a conniption fit if they get all bushy. I don't fill them in or anything – tonight excluded – it's just the bushiness, I can't stand it.

Anyways, Darby has taken the liberty to do my makeup. Apparently she's been talking for a good 15 minutes on what she's going to do and I didn't listen. So after a 'polite' smack to my cheek – yes polite, that's what she said – I had to sit there and listen to her explain in great detail how she would contour, fill in my eyebrows and create a smoky eye. I really didn't want to contour, but knowing Darby I had no room to argue and to avoid a disagreement I went along with it. I think it's beautiful, the way you can transform someone but it isn't me. I'm as natural as you can get with makeup, mascara and powder. If I'm feeling super adventurous I'll wear cherry ChapStick. That's right the good stuff, I'll break out all the stops when need be. I was fine with the decision until I heard the words 'lip-stain'. "Excuse your face?" I snap. I don't want my lips stained.

"Are you talking back to me sweetheart?"

Her scary smile was more than enough to make me shut my big yapper. At least about putting something other than ChapStick on my lips. "Can't I just wear lipstick?"

"No, that will come off."

"My point." I argue, "I don't want my lips stained."

As soon as she rolls her eyes, I squeeze mine shut and await for the 'polite slap'. Luckily, hers doesn't hurt near as much as Missy's. "So dramatic. If I had matte lipstick I would let you use it, but I don't. So deal with it. And no lip gloss –"Damn she knew what I was about to ask before I even thought of it. "Shiny is for high school girls, this is an investment dinner."

I can see Smackle in the mirror nodding her head in agreement. She was put on 'hair duty'. "Try not to think about rainbows and unicorns at the dinner."

"HEY! You do not hate on 'Riley Town', Smackle. Or I will hate on you." Sending her a playful glare in the reflection she just laughs at me. But, somethings off with her and I don't like it one bit. For a little bit I just watch as she curls each individual piece of hair, which I find kind of pointless since I heard someone mention an 'elegant fishtail braid'. Call me old fashioned, but I don't know anything about a fishtail braid, I know regular braids. Either way, when I heard 'braid' I knew it was silly for them to curl my hair. We'll see how it turns out. "Smackle are you okay?" With my question, my other two friends stop their tasks.

She shakes her head 'yes', but the tear that slips out says otherwise. Ultimately pushing the other two off of me, I spin on my heels and give her a hug. "What's up, buttercup? Why so glum, chum? Why so blue, you? Why so down? Don't frown!"

Smackle smiles, pearly whites visible for all to see and at that I think 'mission accomplished'. I pull her into a hug and peck her temple. "Seriously what's wrong, Smackle?" Maya asks while gently rubbing her back.

"I just miss Farkle." Huh? "I know it sounds weird because we have school with him but he's been so distant. God, this is so stupid. Why am I even crying right now?!"

Immediately, I disagree with her. "Your feelings aren't stupid. That's a common misunderstanding, there's a reason as to why you feel this way and it should be addressed." Maybe I should be a psychiatrist or a therapist… nope I love baking! "Even if you don't want to talk about it with us, you need to discuss it with Farkle."

She sighs and shakes her head, putting on a smile and guides me back to my seat. All the while my eyes remain fixated on hers in the mirror. Her delicate hands work to try and put together a masterpiece. Darby and Maya give me a sideways glance, to which I don't acknowledge and they get back to their previous endeavors. "We all know he's taking over his father's company. That much is obvious." Though no one but me glances at her, she has our undivided attention. "Well, like Lucas is going to do he's been attending meetings. Both in and out of state, the one he went on right before we started dating was even out of the country." That's freaking cool, I wonder if Lucas will do that. "I'm proud of him, so freaking proud and so happy for him because this is something he's wanted for like a really long time. Anyways, I understand that he's busy and preparing himself for his future. But twice this week I've gone all day without hearing from him and when it's around midnight, I'll get a text saying 'goodnight and sweet dreams'." Not cool Farkley. Even just a 'thinking of you' or 'how are you' text makes a girl's day and with a girl as easy to please as Smackle well… it's worth the 20 seconds.

"You should talk to him Smackle."

"Yeah." Maya and I reply in unison. "You deserve more than that." Seriously, are we twinning right now? Or what?!

All of us burst into a fit of giggles from mine and Maya's little moment. And somehow the conversation remains light and airy after that. Smackle didn't want to say anything more on the topic and I wasn't going to push her. 20 minutes later, I begin to ponder on her words. 'Like Lucas is going to do…' I hope that means something other than what I'm thinking. She didn't mean to put it that way obviously but that's definitely how it came out. Difference between her and I? She's passive, I'm more passive aggressive. I won't outright say something is wrong, I'll pout and be sad about it but unless you bring it up my lips are sealed. I'll make it extremely obvious that something is not right. Smackle is the more suffer in silence type, which I hate for her.

"OUCH!" My hand immediately cups my lips, "is there a freaking gash there now?"

Again, D rolls her eyes. My mom says they'll be stuck there one day if she rolls her eyes all the time. "I flicked your lips. I didn't take a knife to them." I chuckle lowly at her response, "I was trying to prevent you from biting your lip off." Fair enough. "T minus 30 minutes ladies." My butt hurts. "Get over it." I hate it when I think I'm saying something in my head, but I'm actually saying it. Bunch of bologna. "We hate it too."

Dang it.

"Oh my God!" My hands move to cup my mouth as I move my head from left to right. Smackle looks incredibly nervous as I eye her work. "Smackle this is –

"Oh God you hate it don't you? We can fix it, D can you –"

"Shut up!" I manage to throw out as I stare at my hair, now I see why she curled it. "It's gorgeous. Holy crap, if I was capable I'd have you teach me how to braid fish."

Maya chuckles and sets me back down while she finishes painting my toes. "Fish braid peaches. Fish braid. And her hair looks beautiful Smackle. Really, really great job!" My hair is pinned half way up, it is incredibly poofy. Man, when I take a shower later that's a lot of hairspray going to waste. The braid itself makes my hair seem incredibly thick, it's messy in a beautiful way. I can't even describe this to be honest, how did she even pull this off?

"Done." Darby speaks up and moves completely out of the way so I can see my face. "Oh and –"She pries my mouth open and peels something off my teeth… what the hell? "White strips." How and when did that even happen? Man, I'm oblivious. My lips match the red of my dress, she did contour as promised and my eyebrows look incredible. My eyes have a dark mascara and eyeliner, but the eyeshadow itself is smoky brown so it isn't too heavy.

I find myself grinning like a madman. Seriously, who is this girl sitting in front of me right now? "You look gorgeous! I can't wait to see the finished product." Maya squeals while she blow dries my toes… apparently that will dry them faster. I even know a top coat will do the trick.

3 minutes and a pair of possibly burnt toes later, I'm stepping into my dress. The fabric runs gingerly over my now silky smooth and soft skin. My back feels incredibly exposed… because it is. Taking a deep breath, I step into my heels that unfortunately are not ankle boots. I spent a good portion of yesterday walking around in my house. I can safely say I won't die when I fall. Not if, when. Fingers crossed that Lucas doesn't leave me alone too much tonight seeing as he'll be my support. When I open my bathroom door, my mom, dad, Auggie and friends were waiting for me. Letting out a big grin and tossing my hands out, I do a small twirl. "You guys did amazing. Thank you so much."

"Sweetheart you look beautiful."

"Peaches, you look gorgeous."

"I think her makeup looks the best."

"I'm biased to the hair myself."

Auggie doesn't say anything but eyes my father warily as his eyes glance at me. I hate to say it but the emotion they exude is akin to sadness, if not sadness itself. "Daddy?"

He still doesn't say anything, a small pang of hurt echoes throughout me and I don't like it. When the doorbell rings, it snaps me out of my thoughts and my mind shifts to Lucas. My mom, being the bossy and dominating woman she is ushers everyone out of the room besides my dad and I. Clearly, she knows we need to talk no matter how inappropriate the time. "You look beautiful pumpkin."

A wave of relief floods my body before I launch myself to my dad. I always loved his hugs, "Thanks daddy."

"I'm sorry if I've seemed distant lately." I just shake my head, he has nothing to apologize for. Me dating someone is a lot for him to adjust to. "I'm not sorry about arguing with you on the whole 'sleepover' thing. I have dad rights and your mother completely trampled them." Giggling to myself I pull away and give him a small smile. "I like Lucas for you. He's a good man Riley." I'm aware, I can't prevent myself from the gargantuan smile. "I just hope you know what you're getting into when you date a multi-billionaire who owns his own company and plans on running it himself instead of leaving affairs to the board."

My mind wanders back to Farkle and Smackle. Would that be how Lucas and I will be soon? But the more I thought about it, the more confident I became. Lucas and I are nothing like Farkle and Smackle no matter how much I love them. "I know he'll be busy, I know it's going to be stressful for him but at the same time, I'm going to feel so much pride for him. For a man at his young age to have the opportunity to run a business like this is truly amazing, and I am sincerely proud of him. I don't know what to expect, but we'll figure it out along the way, together."

"Good answer."

"I was raised right." I whisper before I feel his lips press against my forehead.

There was a light knock on the door, my heart does a little flip because I know exactly who that is. Reluctantly my dad pulls away and saunters towards the door, giving Lucas a curt nod and handshake in acknowledgement before brushing past him. When his emerald orbs turn back to me, I find myself frozen under his stare. I can feel his gaze on every part of my body. I hear his sharp intake of breath. Smelling his addicting cologne, I can only imagine what he tastes like. Wow, bad Riley! "Holy shit." Blushing at his words, I let him continue… whatever it is you want to call it while I check him out. Damn if he doesn't look sexy in a suit. I just want to walk over there and fix his tie. Even though it doesn't need fixing, I just want to be incredibly cliché. "Riley baby. What the hell are you doing to me?" Chuckling at his breathy words, I spin myself around so his eyes aren't on my bare back. "Riley you look like an absolute Goddess, a queen, a freaking princess." Stepping towards him, I press my lips gently against his, catching him off guard.

When we pull away, reluctantly I might add, I'm prepared to wipe the lip stain away but he didn't get any on him. Maybe that's the other reason Darby made me stain my lips, I can kiss him all I want and not worry about sharing. "Seriously Riley, good God." He holds my hands lightly and lifts them up when he takes a step back to look at me from head to toe again. "You are stunning." Lucas whispers and sends shivers down my spine. Meadow like eyes shift from my wrist to my, ears? "Perfect." Before I can question anything he pulls out two boxes from his jacket pocket. "I got you something sweet cheeks."

Two black velvet boxes come into view and immediately I tense. Usually black velvet means expensive and I don't trust myself. "Lucas –

His lips cut me off as if he knows what I'm going to say, "You can and you will." The first box he opens holds a beautiful diamond bracelet. It's thin and dainty, perfect for me since it isn't too showy.

"It's gorgeous." I whisper while he clips it onto my wrist. Sheepishly he smiles up at me before setting that box down and opening up the other one which is much smaller. "Oh my God Lucas, you really didn't have to do this." A pair of diamond studs stare up at me, the light from my room making them glisten and shine, the way they were meant to. A big grin covers my face while I hurriedly put them on. "You spoil me rotten Lucas, I swear. After tonight I'm giving this back."

"Like hell you are." He grunts while wrapping his arms around me from behind, I try and remain composed when he rests his chin on my shoulder. "My gift to you and you'll keep it. Got me?"

Sighing, I nod. "Yeah, I got ya'. But you'll keep them at your place. I don't trust myself."

After laughing 'at' me for a few seconds, he agrees and leads me towards the door. "Let's go show you off." He says, completely calm and collected. My mom, and all of my friends took a ton of pictures and posted them to their social media accounts since I'm 'so lame' and don't have an account, I can't instabook or facegram anything. I'd rather be in the real world, not living vicariously through others and friending people I won't talk to after high school. "I hope you don't mind sweet cheeks, but we have two guests joining us in the limo."

"A limo?"

He really doesn't need to spend all this money on me. It's absolutely ridiculous, "Yes. I was going to take the challenger but I didn't want to valet and apparently this shindig has turned into less of an intimate dinner and more of a social setting. More of our clients and future investors have been added to the list." Well at least he didn't get the limo for me specifically. When we step outside the cool night air prickles my skin and catches my throat. I'm not wearing a jacket, a jacket will ruin the dress. Just like last time, there is a black limo waiting for us. Unlike last time there is a sharp dressed Zay and Charlie waiting outside for us.

"Good God sugar." I feel my cheeks flush, I'm hoping it'll pass as a blush from the cold weather.

"Zay." Lucas warns through gritted teeth.

That warning goes through one ear and out the other with Zay and I can't help but giggle as he stalks towards me. "Do me a favor Luke. Snap a pic of me and Riley Babineaux please."

"Screw off." Lucas smacks Zay's hands that somehow have made their way to my hips. When did that even happen? "And if anything she is Riley Friar."

"Or Matthews?"

I'm completely ignored when Zay continues with his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. I thought we were interchanging surnames."

"So can she be Riley Gardner?"

"NO." Lucas growls and tugs me into his side. "She is Riley Friar."

When I sigh dramatically and extremely loud, all their gazes flicker to me. "Riley _Matthews'_ turn to talk? Z, I will take a picture with you but don't piss of Lucas the rest of the night. Deal?"

"Oh we have a deal sugar." He winks and passes Lucas his phone. We are not off to a good start to the deal.

After several seconds of a grumbling Lucas, I am able to shut him up with a kiss. "Come on babe. It's just a picture." I whisper before backing up. When Zay's arm wraps around me, I give him a pointed glare. "Behave yourself Mr. Babineaux."

"You make it difficult when you look like that."

I laugh a little and smile for the picture that Lucas took ridiculously fast. "You just like riling up your best friend."

He nods with a smirk, "Don't get me wrong you are absolutely gorgeous sugar. Lucas is a lucky man, but I love riling him up over Riley. I like ruffling his feathers, but I know you're his girl." Before my heart swells to the point of combustion, Charlie speaks.

"Can I get a picture as well?" My gaze flickers to Charlie who is holding out his phone to Zay before my eyes shift to my very tense boyfriend. I nod slowly with a smile. Zay's been flirting with me since the second he saw me, if he can get a picture so can Charlie. When he wraps an arm around my waist he sighs in content. His cold fingers graze the skin of my back, I force myself to not shiver. I don't want him to think I'm shivering because of him. I'm shivering because I'm freezing cold. "You really look, so beautiful Riley."

"Thanks Charlie. I like your bow tie." I quip before smiling at the camera.

As soon as the camera shudders, Lucas pulls me away and into his arms. "Mine." He whispers before nuzzling his face into my neck.

Giggling, I simply nod. "Yes Alpha." I quip, I've been on a werewolf kick with my WattPad stories. I love the idea of soulmates and love at first sight. I'm corny, I know. "I am yours and you are mine. Don't worry about a thing." I lift his chin with my fingers and peck his lips. "Come on Mr. Possessive we have to go."

"I'm not possessive."

Immediately I give him an accusatory look, basically saying 'don't you effing try to deny it'. When he repeats himself I simply say, "yeah and I'm not clumsy." I mumble out before tripping on my dress.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**

 **What do you think will happen at the investment gala?**


	59. Chapter 59-No Riley Left Behind

Surprisingly, the ride wasn't tense and I feel as if I owe that entirely to Zay. His presence is tension easing and incredibly entertaining. If Lucas wasn't so self-conscious about losing me in general, I'd probably play along with his never ending efforts to flirt with me – scratch that, his never ending efforts to annoy his best friend. "Zay I'm going to break your face." Lucas replies calmly, too calm if you ask me, especially since his grip on me tightens. "Don't make me get blood on my suit before we even get there."

"Maybe later than?" Zay quips while we make a left hand turn.

"You're getting pretty effing close." Playfully I smack Lucas' chest to draw his attention away from the nerve wracking Zay and onto me. Call me selfish, but I like it when he watches me. His stare should unnerve me because he might as well be looking straight into my soul, but it doesn't. His loving gaze makes me feel whole and complete, what I'm afraid of is ever losing that 'complete' feeling that Lucas Friar and only Lucas Friar can give me. I love Maya don't get me wrong, she's my peaches and my sister from another mister but this 'attachment' I have for Lucas is stronger.

Much stronger.

I hear Lucas and Zay arguing again as I'm lost in my thoughts, but I feel a pair of eyes on me. Glancing at my boyfriend he's trying to kill Zay with his glare who is so oblivious – I dare say worse than me – as he just stares out the window taking in New York and, I'm sure trying to come up with another sarcastic remark to get under Lucas' skin. Maybe that's why they became friends, I used to always give him sarcastic remarks to get under his skin. Was Zay my replacement?! Where was I? Oh, right! Eyes. If it wasn't Zay, and it wasn't Lucas… a pair of cerulean orbs stare at me. I mean it isn't bad, but only because he isn't watching me with a glare or a sort of predator gaze. It's as if he's taking me all in. I'm sure it's because yet again, I'm wearing something completely out of the norm for myself. Lucas leans over and places his lips beside my ear, I can feel his hot breath fanning against my face. "You are attracting quite a bit of attention." And I'm blushing again, and this time I can't blame it on the cool November air. "Charlie keep your eyes to yourself." He spats out, eyes trained on me.

And that's how the ride turned awkward real quick.

5 minutes of a tension filled ride later and we're pulling up to a swanky hotel. Ooo, fancy. A few reporters are outside holding cameras, I wasn't really expecting that. But I guess this shindig is a step up from the city dinner a few months ago. "Just smile sweet cheeks, a few pictures and we'll go inside. Don't say anything."

Giggling, I decide to give him a hard time. "What's wrong baby? Afraid I'll tell them that it took you years to finally tell me how you felt?"

His lips fall on mine, though it was sweet and gentle it was way too fast for my taste. "Yes." I start to laugh as his hand snakes around my waist to pull me into him. Charlie and Zay are a few steps behind, Zay is just soaking this up. Waving and winking at random people as if he were on the red carpet, oh what the hell. I am literally on a red carpet.

"So does like everyone know you're the heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune?"

Smoldering emeralds glance down at me, seemingly amused. "Everyone here does, yes. Uncle Brett thought this would be a good way for me to interact with our current clients, that's why this event was expanded. To begin to gain other's trust as well as sealing the deal on a new investment."

Nodding my head in understanding, I divulge a smile for a few more pictures before I'm urging Lucas inside. I'm pretty sure I have frostbite and hypothermia all at once. Stepping inside this hotel is more than lavish, marble floors and an intensely gorgeous chandelier hangs above us. Lucas standing tall and proud leads us towards the elevator as if he's done this a million times. If anyone were to look at him, they'd see a confident and powerful man. And while both of those words are true they don't quite do him justice, I can also see that he's a nervous man. One who has no idea what to expect but he's going to play it off as best he can. Mirrors surround us in the elevator, and I'm already warming up. Hesitantly I glance up at Lucas, as if he can feel me staring at him he turns to look at me. I give him a reassuring smile and lean in to peck his cheek, silently telling him that I'm here for him. This is his first big event within the business and he's representing the company that his father built, which I'm sure means more to him than his words can explain.

We're at the very top floor when the elevator dings and opens its steel doors. "Ladies first." Charlie offers and the hand on my lower back urges me forward. Stepping into what I assume now is a restaurant, there's already at least 80 people mingling and outwardly having a good time with grins and drinks. The tables are coated in white cloths, the bar is a dark cherry wood that is heavily lacquered but simply beautiful with its intricate design.

"Let me guess this is your hotel and restaurant?"

"Beautiful and smart, what'd I do to deserve you?" He replies by whispering way too close to my ear. This dude is trying to play tricks on me! He knows how I am with my ears.

Sending him a hasty glare, his hold on me only tightens. As we move through the crowd, I see Charlotte and Brett waiting for us. Well, it seems that way since their eyes are on us entirely. Taking a quick step towards people I recognize I'm tugged back by my boyfriend. "Lucas Friar." My gaze flickers to a man probably in his late 30's or early 40's. His black hair is slicked back with some grey peppering throughout.

"Lawrence Steele. It's nice to finally and formally meet you." They shook hands and from the looks of it, that alone was a power struggle. But Lucas didn't back down, he maintained eye contact and remained approachable. He wasn't going to get walked over because he was young. Something else I admire about him.

Grey almost stormy eyes flicker towards me and I steady myself to not tense under his gaze. Where have I seen those eyes before? "Likewise. Lucas, aren't you going to introduce me to this beauty?"

"Of course, Riley this is a hopeful client mister Lawrence Steele and, Lawrence this is my girlfriend, Riley Matthews."

Lifting my hand with a smile, he takes it in his grasp and kisses it lightly. People still do that? "It's nice to meet you Mr. Steele."

"Pleasure's all mine." Ew. "Will you be joining us during the meeting later this evening?"

I can feel Lucas tense beside me at his outwardly flirty presence, so I decide to answer before he can. "I'm sure I could, I can't say that I'll know what you're discussing but I'll certainly try." I muster the last part out through a laugh, luckily he joins in with me. Honestly, I had no idea there was going to be a meeting here since it changed to more of a social gala. But I guess that since this was originally supposed to be a client deal, they had to discuss business somewhere. "I'm just kidding, I'd be happy to."

"She's funny. I like her." Lawrence speaks with so much eloquence it is almost unnerving. He demands attention just by his tone of voice, obviously he's been doing this for years.

"Yes." My chocolate orbs meet green, "I do too." Reluctantly he glances back towards his – hopefully – future client and nods his head. "If you'll excuse me." As soon as we take a step away my boyfriend's taut muscles relax. He still greets others and gives them smiles, something tells me he does better with groups than he does with one on one interactions.

As soon as we reach Charlotte I'm in her arms. "You look absolutely gorgeous. OMG!" I start to laugh at this eccentric woman who is making me spin around in circles. Her eyes matching Lucas' always seem to calm me. I didn't really notice I was nervous. "Seriously, so beautiful. Lucas is a lucky man."

"Yes. He is." I wink at both her and my boyfriend but he's in deep conversation with Brett. Oops. "You look beautiful as well." Her dress was a simple purple, almost lavender it was so pale with a natural hemline and a sweetheart neckline. You'd never be able to tell her real age.

"Thank you sweetheart." Her arm loops through mine and we step away a few inches from our men. "I will warn you, this night will be tedious and I'll admit outright boring." We both giggle like little school girls, she always had that mentality and never once tried to hide it. "Just relax and if Lucas isn't around, hook your arm around Zay or even Charlie if need be. Old men can be inappropriate especially if they are wealthy."

Alright.

Let this night begin.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Boy was Charlotte right.

Lucas was pretty much MIA. He told me about 10 minutes after we got here that he was going to walk around and mingle so I should stay here and Charlotte would keep me entertained. He pecked my lips and left, and without myself or Lucas noticing, so did his aunt. She was pulled into a conversation across the room with a woman who had way too much botox and one boob was smaller than the other. Zay was speaking to a girl probably around my age, I'm assuming a daughter to one of the men here… let me rephrase that, he's on his third girl after being denied twice. So he was entertaining to watch.

"Hey."

Oh finally someone speaks to me. "Hey Charlie."

He stands there, his usually untamed locks are now brushed and gelled back. His hands are shoved into his pockets before he removes them and takes a seat beside me. "You as bored as me?"

Biting my lower lip, I squint my eyes shut already grimacing over my answer. "Would it make me a terrible girlfriend to say yes?"

Charlie laughs and shakes his head immediately, "No. Especially since you've been standing by yourself for roughly 50 minutes now." Wow, had it been that long? "I would have come over sooner but I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with me here. So I was trying to find Lucas – which I did - and get his attention for you but he's pretty busy. I hope you don't mind the company."

Instantly I'm shaking my head, the stares from the upper class women were enough to keep me at arms distance from anyone I didn't know. I welcome the friendly conversation with wide open arms. "Not at all. Thank you for rescuing me." He lifts his hand up, a gesture signaling not to worry about it. "How're you doing? I felt like I haven't talked to you lately." I ask while sipping on a glass of water, why I need a wine glass for good old H2O is beyond me.

"Pretty good. Football season is almost over so I have a little break before baseball." He was good at football, or so I'm told but he was an incredible pitcher, which I know more about. His curve ball is pure trickery, and his knuckleball is almost impossible to hit. "But other than that just homework and hanging out with friends. Not near as exciting as Mr. Friar's new billionaire life." I can't recognize the tone of voice, it's not insulting like I was expecting. Jealousy, maybe? "How're you adjusting?"

"I just stood alone for about an hour." I mumble through my laughter, "So uh, you tell me. This is just all so different." My eyes shift around the room in hopes of finding Lucas and when I finally did he's surrounded. No, not by a bunch of teenage girls like you were probably thinking but by a bunch of stuck up looking men. I can't tell by the back of his head if he's enjoying himself or not. I hope he is.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do great, people naturally love you so it shouldn't be too hard just don't dwindle too much on the looks or words or – just don't focus on anyone else in the room."

Glancing down at the table uncomfortably, I subconsciously bite at my lip. "You saw them too?"

"Yes." Well if that isn't blunt, "They're hard to miss. But don't let them get to you." He lifts my chin and gives me a big grin, "I'm serious. You look great, better than great but it's just because they don't know you and they're probably jealous." Not like their glares make it easy to start a conversation for newcomers.

"Thanks." I gently pull my chin out of his grasp as polite as possible, "So how's the single life?"

"Different." He chuckles and leans back into his chair. Bright blue orbs land on me, "being with someone for 3 years and then completely cutting them out of your life is new. I spent a good two weeks waking up to text her good morning before realizing what I was doing." Awe, that's sweet. "I haven't talked to her since she left, or was suspended."

Tilting my head to the side, I try and study his words a bit deeper since his face is giving nothing away. "Is that a good thing or bad?"

"Good." He reassures immediately, "Like I said our relationship was routine. I didn't put any thought into it, I was robotically going through the motions. I want to mean what I'm doing. Everything I do for my girl should be special not expected or routine."

Furrowing my brows, I rest my chin in the palm of my hand. "Are you sure it isn't just natural?"

He nibbles on his lip and takes a sip of what I'm assuming is coke, "For fun let's just say it was natural. After what she did to you, Riley, I'll never be with her again. Not that I want to, not that she wants to but this is all hypothetical anyways. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking, I was just blinded I guess. She was hateful, dressed inappropriately, and my mom didn't like her. I hate to admit that my mom was right but she was, I'll never tell her that directly." I giggle lightly because I do that with my dad, nothing needs to be done to boost his ego. "Next time, if my mom doesn't like her she's out."

"Good choice."

"Yeah, my mom spent 2 hours discussing with me what type of woman she wants me to be with." I can't help but cup my hand over my mouth because that must have been embarrassing. "You want to know who her model girl was. Eh, I'll tell you anyways. You, she wants me to date a girl like you."

"Yes, _like_ her." I flip my head around and sheepishly smile at Lucas. "Hey princess."

"Hi." I breathe out before shifting my focus back to Charlie. "He rescued me." I quip and watch as Charlie begins to smile, "We were discussing how moms are always right though we'll never admit it to them out loud." Lucas was obviously not buying that excuse but it was the truth, "Are you having fun?"

Before Lucas can answer, Charlie rises out of the chair. "I'll go around and mingle now, sorry Lucas she was just standing by herself thought I'd make her feel more comfortable."

I follow suit and give him a warm smile, "Thanks Charlie. I really appreciate it. I'll see you later?" I kind of feel bad that he's leaving just because Lucas is here, especially since he saved me from myself.

"Of course. Lucas is my ride home after all."

He nods and takes his leave, while I grip Lucas' hand. Glancing up at him the look of frustration is clear as day on his face. "Babe, it really was an innocent conversation. One of the few we had. I didn't mean to upset you, but I was just standing by myself and –

He cups my face in his hands, effectively shutting me up in the process. "Princess I'm not mad at you, and I'm not mad at Charlie." That's breaking news, alert the media. "I'm mad because I left you alone for so long. Shit sweet cheeks I'm so sorry. I had no idea I was gone that long, even though I thought you were with Charlotte." He didn't look for me at all? That probably hurts more than it should, he was busy after all. So it isn't a big deal, or that's what I'm trying to tell myself. Lucas' lips land on mine, my hand rests on top of his that are still cupping my face.

"It's okay. I know you're busy."

"No excuse." He whispers before kissing me again. "I shouldn't leave my goddess like girlfriend alone. That isn't okay and again I'm so sorry."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

By the time we got back to my place, Charlie and Zay had both been dropped off – even though it was an extra drive for the limo driver – Lucas insisted on taking me home by himself. He 'wanted a little extra time with me', I blushed when he said that. "Do you want to go for a walk before I take you upstairs?"

"A walk? In New York? At 11:30? I'd prefer not to get killed."

He chuckles, showcasing that panty dropping smile and slides off his jacket before placing it upon my shoulders. SWOON! "I'll protect you baby." Jolting his head to the right, we take off that direction.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

His shoulders jut up towards his ears as if he's unsure. "The first 6 months will be the hardest. Establishing relationships with our clients and everything, so this part is boring but when I'm actually in the office I'll get to head hunt for our next project and where it will be. That part will be a lot of fun. As for tonight, I loved the first 10 minutes and the last two hours." Cheese ball. That's the time he spent with me. I ended up going in the meeting with him and no matter how much I tried to pay attention, the jargon was incredibly confusing and boring. In the end, I gathered Mr. Steele needed a few more days to think over the offer… whatever the offer was. I really should have paid more attention. And if he had spent less time making glances at me maybe he wouldn't need a few days to look over the offer. It took my boyfriend 15 minutes to calm down after that. "I'm an almost 18 year old who is brand new to this business compared to the 30 plus year olds who've had years to establish their name. I had to come in strong. So it was exhausting."

For the next 4 minutes, roughly, we walk in silence as I ponder his words, his self-doubting words. His arm is around my shoulder to keep me warm and I'm more than grateful for that. "I think that you underestimate yourself Lucas. You should have more faith in yourself. I know that it may be intimidating but if the board and your uncle both think you can do it, then you should too. I believe in you, you're so smart and determined. It'll be hard but I know you can do it."

His smile could light up a path, it was so beautiful. "I'll just have to put the same amount of determination into running this company as I did weaseling my way into your life." We both laugh together before making a 180 and sauntering back home. "Riley, tonight it won't happen again. I should have taken you with me and introduced you. Me leaving you alone for that long was unacceptable. You should be flaunted, not left behind."

Oh his words. He always knows what to say. The cold wind nips at my skin, like prickling needles. "I am just very new at all of this, so I'm learning as I go."

"I'm not mad at you Lucas." I stop outside my apartment and caress his cheek, I can feel a little stubble and I giggle because he must have missed that spot when he shaved. "I understand and I was there if you needed me. That's all that matters."

Lucas flutters his eyelids closed while he pulls me into his muscular frame by applying pressure to my lower back. "Mm, I love you so much." He whispers huskily before resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

"I'm serious Riley, you're my absolute world. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me either."

And that's what's scary.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Ladies and gentleman, I present to you another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want to let everyone know that I do read the comments. Pinky swear, I read every single one and I haven't read one yet that hasn't made me smile. Even though I don't respond I appreciate it.**

 **Love you guys!**


	60. Chapter 60-Happy Birthday Lucas Part 1

"KITTEN!"

"RYDER!" My arms snake around his neck while he twirls me in a small circle, I can't help but giggle. "I've missed your face."

"Ditto kitten." He winks and slides off his leather jacket. Today is Lucas' surprise birthday party. Do you know how hard it is to plan a surprise birthday party when your boyfriend doesn't go away… like ever? So I have had to delegate a lot of my duties to others and once Lucas left at eleven o'clock last night I was able to start on the cake. Don't worry, I called him right at midnight and to my luck I was the first one to wish him a happy birthday! Where was I? Oh, cake. I made a two-tier red velvet cake with ninja turtle green icing, and all 3 Ninja Turtle action figures on top. It's… AWESOME! I figured since he's turning 18 and he's about to lose his childhood to the company, that this can kind of be his last 'childlike' party for a while. So yes, his theme is Ninja Turtles. I found out from his aunt that it was his favorite cartoon when he was younger, thank God for my connections.

I ended up using my mom's bakery for the party, we're closing the place down around 5 o'clock today and that's when my parents along with Charlotte and Brett will come in and decorate the place. I CAN'T WAIT! It's going to be a family event up until 8, then more friends from school will be arriving after that. You're probably thinking 'what friends'? Basically I let Ryder handle that part, I hope I won't come to regret it. "What do I need to do to help you kitten?"

Gawd, that nickname. "Well actually, I just icing the cake. You're here extremely early." It's only 8:30 in the morning, I got a text 15 minutes ago asking if he could come see me to help and I wasn't going to turn down seeing him.

"I've just missed you and figured since we're all meeting at your place at 9:30 that it won't hurt to get some one on one time with you." I chuckle and place the candles – trick candles – with the lighter beside the cake so I won't forget them. He hates trick candles, this is going to be great! "So what's the plan for today?"

I untie my apron and hang it up on the wall before washing my hands. "Brunch, laser tag, bowling, arcade, food and then the mall so I can buy him another gift."

"Another gift? Can you tell me what else you got him?"

Immediately I'm rolling my eyes, "No! Because then you'll be antagonizing him about the fact that you know what he's getting for his birthday." I actually got him two gifts, a funny one and a super sweet one. The super sweet one took the last week of my time and he'll probably get picked on for it but Lucas will love it and that's all that matters.

"Well that's true." He chuckles while we saunter out of 'Topanga's'. "I've decided as my gift I won't flirt with you too much today."

"You're so ridiculous. Translation, you forgot to get him a gift and you know he gets frustrated when you flirt with me." When he retorts – proudly I must add – 'exactly', we both laugh together. "Hey Ryder, this might seem completely out of the blue and unbelievable but I'm going to ask anyways because since Lucas admitted his feelings, I wonder if you're going through something similar."

He furrows his brows, stormy grey eyes narrow in on me as if he's trying to decipher what I'm saying. "It's a Saturday, don't make my brain work harder than it needs to."

Nodding in agreement, I loop my arm through his. "Do you have a thing for Missy?"

"What drugs are you smoking because it must be some good shit?"

"Told you it was silly." I muster out, "I'm sorry Ryder. Really, but Lucas used to pull pranks on me and it was because he liked me. So it wasn't like a farfetched idea."

He stays silent for a few moments, and that makes me quite uneasy because he's never silent. Did I make him mad? Oh I hope not, he's quickly becoming a very close friend. "Sorry about that silence, I was searching my soul for anything that could have some sort of appeal towards Missy." Opening the double doors into my apartment building he gestures for me to enter first. "She hurt you Riley not just at school, but at that party. No one messes with my kitten." Which reminds me, I need to call the police department. "Not to mention how she treats everyone else, I have never and will never have feelings for her. I prank her because she deserves it by ruining everyone else's life. Plus it's the only thing that makes school fun."

By the time we make it back to my apartment, I can already smell pancakes, bacon and eggs cooking. YUM! "Morning momma."

"Morning sweetheart. Finish the cake?"

"Yes she did and it looks great Momma Pangers!" Ryder's already grabbing a plate from the cabinet and filling up his plate. Honey colored eyes trickle towards me while I stifle my laughter. "Oh, hello my name is Ryder. Nice to formally meet you."

Trudging towards the kitchen, I make my dad a plate and place foil over it to keep it warm. Ryder can eat like he's a freaking vacuum so you're welcome father. "Mom, this is my friend Ryder. Ryder you obviously know my mom. Please excuse him, he's invasive but super friendly."

My mom laughs, she's always had a way of lighting up the room. "Why don't you go get ready Riley your friends should be here soon?" Skipping to my room, I trust Ryder to keep things at ease with my mom. Maya's still sleeping and seeing as it is already 8:45 and we need to be ready by 9:30 I push her off the bed before going to the bathroom. We picked out my outfit last night – meaning Maya picked out my outfit last night – which consisted of a floral navy skirt with a thin gold belt, a white loose v – neck that will be tucked into my skirt, black tights, ankle boots and a navy cardigan. My hair still has some curl from yesterday so all I have to do is touch that up, and throw on some makeup before I'm ready.

My peaches sluggishly moves into my bathroom and steps into my shower. "Don't get your hair wet peaches." I remind her before swiping on some mascara. "You have 40 minutes before I abandon you."

Her response, a grunt. 30 minutes later, Maya's touching up her hair and I'm putting on the earrings Lucas got me roughly two weeks ago for the dinner. He refused to take them home with him and I haven't worn them since. I've been terrified, I even put them in my ultra-secret hiding space… don't act like I'll tell you where it's at, are you crazy? Maya doesn't even know. After telling Maya I'll meet her in the living room, I find all my friends already waiting and watching Ryder flip pancakes like a pro. Who knew? Josh; Darby, Smackle, Yogi, Farkle and even Zay are here. I told him that he didn't have to come over because we were going to his place anyways but he didn't want to feel left out. Him and Josh are talking, I wonder how they'll get along? They're complete opposites. "Morning everyone." Pecking cheeks and giving hugs, I end my greetings with Zay. "This is Isaiah Babineaux everyone but please call him Zay. This is Lucas' best friend from Texas if you didn't already know."

Maya steps out of the hallway in her cream and black tribal print sweater dress that ends mid-thigh. She paired it with knee high black socks and black ankle boots with a wedge heel. She looks freaking hot. And when I hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Zay's direction I know he's thinking the same thing. He sidesteps everyone and makes his way towards Maya. "Good morning gorgeous. And who are you?"

Her brows furrow before glancing at me. She's giving me the 'is he for real' look, and when I nod she offers him her hand. "Maya, Riley's best friend."

"And my girlfriend." Josh tacks on with his arms crossed.

"Damn it." He huffs and throws his hands up in surrender, "Congratulations Josh you just ruined my day." Leave it to Zay to make an awkward moment hilarious. My uncle chuckles and beckons Maya to him, she immediately responds and skips his direction.

Wrapping her up in his arms he leans down and presses a kiss to her lips. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Awe. "Only for you."

Eye roll. "Alright, everyone leave your gifts here. My parents will bring it to the bakery later." I grab the happy birthday balloons and the hat I'm going to force him to wear along with the gag gift I got him before leading my troops outside. Since there's 9 of us, I've offered to drive my car which can hold 5 and Farkle's driving his which should hold everyone else even after we kidnap Lucas. "Zay, Maya and Josh with me in my car. Farkle, just follow me."

Driving to Lucas' house was fun, Zay pretty much talked about Texas, basically introduced himself more to my uncle and best friend. I didn't miss the wandering eyes Zay was giving Maya. Look but don't touch Zay or you'll have me to deal with. Charlotte already had the door opening and was waving us down. "I heard him rustling the sheets in there. Better hurry." She kissed my cheek before we all sprinted up the stairs. I ignored the part about Charlotte listening in on his room, it's probably for the best. When I opened his door I clamp my hand over my mouth. There's balloons everywhere, no wonder Charlotte knew he was beginning to wake up.

He looks so cute cuddling with his pillow. I almost hate to wake him up this way. I count to three on my fingers and sit beside him on his bed. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lucas, happy birthday to you!" He doesn't open his eyes, but I can see the large smile on his face before an arm wraps around my waist and I'm pulled down beside him on the mattress.

His nose nuzzles into my neck, "A happy birthday it is indeed." He whispers before kissing my neck, I don't miss the incredibly feeling of his teeth grazing my skin, but I have to stop it.

"L-Lucas our friends are here."

He chuckles and pecks my cheek before rolling over in the bed to face everyone else. How did he not realize that? It was all of us singing together. The dope. "Morning everyone. Thanks for the wakeup call."

"No problem man, now get your ass up." Zay commands.

I nod in agreement and peck his cheek. "I have a day full of events planned. First things first, breakfast." My eyes instinctually meander towards his abs, good Lord.

He beams and emeralds find me quickly. "Oh you do?" Nodding enthusiastically he again pulls me into his bare chest, my fingertips trail down each piece of muscle. I feel him shudder underneath my touch. His eyes become hooded, uh oh. "Alright, I'll get ready. Everyone out." The entire time his eyes don't leave mine. My friend's chuckle, Maya even has the audacity to wink as they leave the room, Josh gives me a knowing look before shutting the door behind him. "You look so beautiful this morning."

"Thank you." I whisper before our noses brush together, "Happy birthday baby."

His lips press against mine, my body heats up with his embrace. The freaking elephants in my stomach wake up and go on a full out stampede. His hands caress my curves, the grip on my hips tightens to pull me into _him_. "Oh my." I pull away and giggle before burying myself into his chest.

"That's what you do to me sweet cheeks. It should be no surprise. You're so damn beautiful."

My cheeks are around the same hue as a firetruck, this guy. "Alright enough, it's your birthday I'm supposed to compliment you." I reply with an arched brow, "Get your handsome self up and out of bed and get dressed because I'm starved and I'm taking you out for breakfast." I demand while sauntering towards the door. His eyes haven't left my frame not once, and I'm beginning to believe that he hasn't even noticed that his entire floor is covered in balloons.

He nods and tosses his feet off the mattress, "What the hell?"

"Oh and Charlotte covered your room in balloons. Have fun! Take a cold shower." I wink on my way out.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"DIE!" I shoot at Zay's vest and get him straight in the chest! OH YEAH! It's incredibly smoky in here from the abundance of dry ice, the black light has everything that's white turning to a bright neon blue. Laser tag is SO much fun! "VICTORY!" We decided to do boys against girls, so they have a bit of an unfair advantage… Zay. He doesn't seem to mind being the ninth wheel. We figured out their strategy pretty quick, each man was given their respective girl. So Lucas had me, Josh had Maya etcetera, so while we were distracted with them, Zay would run around and shoot us. I'm sure you're wondering where's Ryder, well he was politely asked to evacuate the laser tag room because he was climbing on top of random objects and doing back flips off of them… so he's currently in the arcade. But before that he was on our team, he was like a kid on candy crack.

So I made it my new goal to attack Zay with everything I've got. Mostly because Lucas is easy to avoid, not only is he tall but the birthday hat I made him wear – and the hat we went back and forth about for 5 minutes – makes him even taller. "GIRLS RULE AND BOYS DROOL!" Darby yells while Maya practices her Tarzan call.

"Oh come on sweet cheeks you couldn't let me win for my birthday?"

I start to laugh until I realize that he's being serious. "Oh, no." My arms snake around his neck so I can pull him to my lips. His hands wrap around the small of my back to close the small space that was between us. "I love you, birthday boy."

His lips connect to mine in one fluid motion. Our mouths move gracefully together, another sign that we belong together. When his tongue swipe against my bottom lip, I decide to tease him for the first time ever – thank you WattPad. Keeping my mouth shut, he growls out in frustration, apparently he wants to deepen the kiss. When I feel his hand squeeze my butt, I squeal out of surprise and at that moment he takes the opportunity to push his tongue in. "Is that Lucas' gift?"

And that brings me back to reality, I push myself away from Lucas and glare at my best friend. All of them are smirking except Josh – what else is new? "I forgot you all were there." I whisper, mostly to myself. My boyfriend intertwines our hands so we can walk and unload our vests and guns. Maya's sarcastic remark reminds me that I have Lucas' gag gift. "Come with me." I tug his hands to the locker we rented, "So please remember that this isn't your real gift. This is more of a joke." I bring out the small ninja turtles bag, he instantly laughs at the packaging but kisses my lips anyways. "You'll get your real gift later."

He sits down on the bench, the back of his tee shirt stretching from his lats when he leans forward. "Come here to me. I can't have you that far away."

"You want some mac to go with that cheese?" I giggle but do as he asks because he is the birthday boy. Luckily my 'mac and cheese' joke correlates to his present he's opening.

After he tosses out the tissue paper, he begins to laugh. "Mac and cheese. Aren't you just hilarious?" I got him about 20 boxes of mac and cheese. Before I can say something along the lines of 'I'd like to think so', his fingers work to tickle the crap out of me. I'm squealing for him to stop but he doesn't, he's absolutely relentless!

"Please." I breath out and to my luck he halts his torture. "Thank you."

"Riles it's 4:30." Oh shoot fire, thank you Maya. We may have bowled a little too long, and played in the arcade too long. I roll myself off the floor and take Lucas' hand in mine.

"What's the big deal? It's only 4:30."

My orbs widen, luckily Maya always saves me. "I need to stop and pick up something from my mom real quick. She's meeting me at Topanga's at 5 and from there we're heading to the mall."

Lucas shrugs and smiles wide, "Sounds good."

He has no idea!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Are you sure you're meeting her here? It doesn't look like anyone's here." We make it up to the door and the closed sign is mocking me.

Maya pulls out her phone, "Yeah. She's almost here. Riles, why did your mom close the bakery?"

Play along. Try to lie. "I'm not quite sure." I tug my keys out of Lucas' grasp and unlock the shop. The rest of my friends trail behind us, claiming to want coffee or some fancy smancy drink that I probably couldn't pronounce. As soon as I flip the lights on, our family jumps out of their hiding spots and we all scream, "SURPRISE!"

"HOLY SH – Shoot!" He chuckles and has his hand resting on his heart in an effort to regain his breath. I never quite understood why we do that. Touching our chest does nothing to steady our breathing.

His gaze flickers towards me, and I'm grinning like a mad man. Everything looks great. Ninja Turtle balloons, ninja turtle table covers, plates and cups. And my cake sits proudly with the names of the ninja turtles written in red on the top tier. That was tricky, I had to get wax paper and use fondant to write the names, wait for them to cool so I put them in the flash freezer for them to harden and hope they wouldn't crack whenever I placed them on the round cake. It was a last minute decision, had I thought of it earlier then I would have done a square cake. "Princess, come here to me."

I gallop towards him and fold my hands together while glancing up at him through my eyelashes. "Was this your doing?"

"I had a lot of help. Do you realize that you're always around?"

He laughs again and pulls me into his chest, I'm cocooned into his arms and there's no place I'd rather be. "I wouldn't have it any other way sweet cheeks. I love you."

"I love you. What do you think of the Ninja Turtles?"

I swear that grin could make me weak in the knees. Oh look at that, it did. Luckily my boyfriend was able to prevent me from falling. "I love it. I especially love the cake you made!"

"Really?" I all but squeal and when he nods, my heart just about soars. "Good because I think I found what I want to do for the rest of my life."

His lips press against mine sweetly, "Good and I'll support you every step of the way."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright so, chapter finished!**

 **I'm hoping that you enjoyed it fingers crossed that you did. I got both my daughter and nephew to bed by 8:30 after cooking dinner after work and entertaining my parents. I'd say it's successful because I still have hair in my head…**


	61. Chapter 61-Happy Birthday Lucas Part 2

Currently, he's trying to blow out the candles… I can't stop laughing. "Son of a – Why won't these blow out?" Lucas growls and tosses his hands up in the air. His eyes scan the crowd of family and immediate friends, I'm sure looking for one particular person but I'm hiding behind Ryder.

"Why don't you try one more time?" Maya offers with a mischievous grin.

I'm gripping Ryder's leather jacket like my life freaking depends on it. "I got you kitten." He whispers, and funnily enough that's what gives us away.

"Ryder why don't you let my sweet cheeks free. I have a question to ask her."

My orbs turn dangerously wide before flickering to my peaches. She's got the candles that will blow out in her hands and I'm so tempted to let her use them. "I don't know where my kitten is Lucas. Why on earth would you think that I'd be able to let her free?"

As I hear footsteps trailing towards us, he's laughing. Lucas kindly shoves Ryder to the side and gives him an extra pat on the rock. "Probably because _my_ princess is standing right behind you." Don't open your eyes Riley, don't open them. "Can you open your beautiful eyes?" I vehemently shake my head no. "Awe why not? Got a guilty conscious?"

Yes. "No."

He chuckles when I'm pulled abruptly into a hard chest. Yummy. With the collision my eyes fly open. "Ah there they are. Did you get the trick candles?" Before I can even begin to defend myself the entire room – including my mom, dad, and Auggie, traitors – sold me out.

"Yes."

His playful glower zeroes in on me. "Now what on earth are we going to do about that? It's my birthday you know, I can't not make a birthday wish."

The small circles he's making on my hips are incredibly distracting and luckily so discreet that no one notices. "Maya has candles."

"I'll replace them." My peaches offers and saunters towards my cake.

I can tell by the playful glimmer in his eyes that this isn't over. It isn't just because of the amused glint in his eyes but his words that reaffirm that this whole trick candle business isn't over. "You'll pay for that later sweet cheeks."

"Looking forward to it." Oh come on! Where the hell did that come from? The humorous spark dies out and is replaced with darkened pupils.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

I absolutely cannot believe everything Riley has done for me today. This is literally the second best birthday I've ever had, if my parents were here it would have easily topped every other one. The first being the one in third grade, Riley and my parents were both there and I had a bounce house. I'm sure if she would have had a place then I would have gotten one. I love that she's trying to keep me young with the Ninja Turtle theme and as usual the cake is incredible.

This whole day has been amazing. The past few years I've avoided celebrating my birthday as much as possible seeing as both my parents are gone, the people who made this day possible are gone and never coming back. I'd like to think that they are in a better place, but being selfish is something everyone is good at. So I would be lying if I said I didn't want them here. Luckily everyone has done such a great job at distracting me. I've hardly thought about them today… wow that sounds pretty terrible. I'm a terrible son. "This one is from Zay." My girl passes me my next present that's in a little gift bag, and one glance my direction she knows something is wrong. Leaning over she pecks my cheek, knowing I won't want to talk about it now. "Later?"

"Later." I reassure her and force a smile. I can't believe I haven't thought about my parents once today. I'm awful. Glancing down at the blue bag in front of me, I'm curious as to what he got me considering last year it was _my_ tee shirt that I let him borrow. It was funny though I won't deny that. Tossing the paper deliberately at my sweet cheeks because she huffs and gets all cute when she's frustrated, I pull out the present. "Oh God, Zay!"

"SOCKS?!" Riley shouts and glares at my best friend. But honestly, things like this are the reason he is my best friend. "You got him socks for his 18th birthday, Isaiah Babineaux I should smack you silly. You know what, I think I will." I'm gripping onto her cardigan before she can even take a step. Damn it she's so cute.

I chuckle as his eyes go incredibly wide, in fear of my princess who quite honestly couldn't hurt a fly… unless that fly is Missy. "I needed them baby it's perfect. I love them Zay, thank you!"

"No problem man. And Riley, I told you I was bad at giving gifts." He mumbles under his breath while shrugging. That's only going to get him into more trouble.

She glares with her arms crossed and I don't think she can look more adorable. "I told you what to get him. I even sent you the link Mr. Babineaux." Damn if she doesn't look sexy when she's frustrated.

Gently I grab her fingers and guide her towards my lap to sit. She does, her frown slowly morphing into a smile. I love how I can help relax her. Hers is the last gift – I'm assuming since the wrapping is the same from the gift earlier – and I want her in my lap. "What'd you tell him to get me?"

"Those workout gloves you found." Of course she'd remember that from a month ago. I found them online and was about to hit the 'confirm' button to pay for them when she pretty much tackled me and admonished me for buying stuff so close to my birthday. I say 'pretty much' but I was thrown off the bed. Luckily my laptop remained untouched. I didn't mind getting tackled by her, mostly because she ended up on top of me and we made out for… a good while. "I'll get them for you Lucas."

"Princess stop it. You've done enough for me already and I needed socks, I didn't need the workout gloves." With a heavy and very reluctant sigh she nods and grabs the next gift. "Is this one from you?"

Her grin becomes impossibly wide, "Yes it is. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it." I whisper before leaning in to kiss her, unfortunately Mr. Matthews wasn't feeling the love. He cleared his throat, effectively pulling me away from my girl. "Alright." When I rip the wrapping paper off, my breath is caught in my throat.

 _The Story of Us_

The black fabric cover of the book has 'The Story of Us' written across it in green cursive. Swallowing the emotions that haven't even made themselves present yet, I open the book and immediately chuckle. First grade. Josh and I are smiling widely at the camera while Riley is pouting behind us with her arms crossed. "Josh wouldn't let me in the picture." I remember this day, my mom always had a before school party, we'd have friends over and go swimming and cook out before the school year started. A few other pictures on the same page showcase that. But the small one in the top right hand corner catches my eyes. My arm is wrapped around her shoulders and she's beaming – even though she's missing two bottom teeth. "You let me take a picture." Riley points out, she knows what I'm looking at considering my fingers are tracing her face.

The next page is filled with pictures from second grade, just me and her. Some from the class Thanksgiving and Christmas parties. I love the Valentine's Day party pictures, she's dressed in all pink with braided pigtails and I'm practically blushing as I pass her my valentine. I was obsessed with Scooby-Doo and her Valentine said 'There's no mystery. Riley is my Valentine'. Obviously I had to write in her name and it wasn't legible. I love her birthday picture, she's wearing a crown on top of her head and has a wand in her hand. She's missing some of her teeth and has her arms wrapped around my neck. "You may not remember but you got me the crown and wand."

"Yeah, I told my mom that you wanted to be a princess and I wanted to help." I whisper. I notice that everyone else around us has dispersed giving us our time together. But, the glances from Josh and Cory don't go unnoticed.

I stifle a chuckle and flip to the next page. A picture of Riley and I swinging takes up a good portion of the page. I'm staring at her as she stares at her feet. "Summer going into fourth grade, Josh's birthday party. The time where Josh told me to go hide and no one came to seek me." I remember that as if it was yesterday. "I never noticed how much you stared at me."

"It's hard not to. Without realizing it, I wanted to remember every detail." I brush the hair back on her neck and touch the small birthmark. "I saw this that day when you put your hair up in a ponytail." We stare at one another in the eyes for a few seconds. My thumb brushes against her cheekbone. Resisting the urge to kiss her – knowing Cory wouldn't like that – I glance back down at the scrapbook. I turn the next few pages. It seems as if she gathered all the pictures we had taken together or maybe it was because we took pictures together all the time. My bet is on the last one, my mom and Topanga were pretty adamant on us being together and wanted to document everything.

I find myself laughing and reminiscing on the memories we have together. I even found some that were the aftermath of my pranks. She's covered in feathers, or soaked to the bone. "I had those taken for evidence when I planned to sue you."

My lips press against her cheek. There was an obvious gap from freshman year till now.

My first day back in school where I sat with her at lunch. Her scowl is screaming 'leave me the hell alone' while I just glance at her with a smile on my face.

The Walk 4 Water when I'm giving her a piggy back ride.

The first day she actually dressed up for school. My hands are on her hips while she faces her locker. She had no idea who it was, but I relished in the fact that she practically melted under my touch.

Riley and I in the water, the picture is taken from a high angle. I can't make out much but she's in my arms and her fist is in the air celebrating the fact she actually cliff jumped.

Our quadruple date, I'm leaning over her with my hand on her wrist. I was trying to help her bowl but she didn't like me being that close. Let me rephrase that, she liked it too much. God, she looked so beautiful that night. Not much has changed there.

Us dancing together at the city dinner. She's throwing her head back laughing and it's obvious how obsessed I am with her and her laugh by the look on my face. I'm practically enamored and amazed by her.

The next picture has me a little confused. "Oh, Maya took this. This is the day right after you asked me on a date. You were storming off looking for Charlie. Maya insisted on putting it in here, and I liked it because I love how protective you are over me." Glancing down at the picture a small smile graces my lips. I'm freaking pissed in this picture.

Several pictures of us together on our first date with the waterfall as the background.

A picture of me holding Riley's hand at the hospital while she was out cold.

A picture of me chasing her in the parking lot of the movie theatre because she didn't want to see 'Lights Out'. I can't help but laugh at that memory.

The next page is Riley and me hugging during the talent show. She had just said yes to being my girlfriend. And the start of the best day of my life. The next picture is Batman and Cat Woman together. Damn if she doesn't look sexy. "Easy." She whispers against my ear, I swear we are on the same damn wave length.

I'm force feeding her frozen yogurt then carrying her to the car.

"I've thanked Maya profusely for documenting our relationship as if it were her job." My sweet cheeks giggles and flips to the next page. The night we went out to dinner with her parents and brother. Then one of us at the football game together. She's kissing my cheek with my face scrunched up, though you can see the smile that I'm trying to hide.

There's only two pages left and I find myself saddened at the thought. "Don't worry we can add more later, I bought an expandable scrapbook." She just thinks of everything. When I turn the page, she and I are smiling at the camera at the business gala. God the way she looked that night had me and still has me completely turned on. She was so beautiful and sensual I had to resist the urge to not continually stroke her bare back.

Clearing my throat in a desperate attempt to control myself I turn to the very last page.

Tears begin to prickle and sting my eyes as I withhold them from falling. "I figured we could always keep this picture as the last one." My princess whispered in my ear as I stared at a pair of familiar green eyes. My chin starts to tremble, as my orbs flutter around the photo. It's a portrait of my mother, father, Riley and I. It's an old picture definitely, but it was one of the last before I started pranking her. If I hadn't pranked her, maybe she would have reciprocated my feelings, then I wouldn't have wanted to move, and maybe my parents would still… I can't think that way. Of course my mother had her arms around Riley and I, my dad had his arm around my mom. Silently, a few tears fall and before I get a chance to wipe them away, Riley does so for me. "Sweet Cheeks this is um – this is incredible." Sucking in a sharp breath I stare into my mom's eyes. She looks so happy, I miss her so damn much. Deciding that I don't want to cry, not in front of everyone, I gently close the book and set it on the table beside me. My arms snake around my girl and hold her tightly against my frame. "I love you so much."

"Don't cry, please. I love you too. Just don't cry."

She's so incredible. "I can't believe you did all that for me." I whisper as our heads rest together completely forgetting that we were in a room surrounded with our friends and family.

"I'd do anything for you." Her delicate fingers caress my jawline and it takes everything inside of me to not fall into her embrace.

I know that more people planned to come after this but, I want some one on one time with her. "I have one last birthday wish."

"Ooo… what is it?!" She squeals, practically eating up whatever I say. I know she's eager to make this a great day for me… though she's already done that.

"I want some alone time with you. Can we go somewhere?" Even if it's just holding her for hours on end, I'll be more than happy with that. She nods eagerly before my eyes trace the room. "When your parents leave." I whisper before pressing my lips against hers. Sorry Mr. Matthews, I had to sneak one in.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **This chapter is about 500 words shorter than normal because the next chapter I post is going to have some sexual content. And in an effort to prevent others from being uncomfortable, I decided to post the more sexual chapters separately.**


	62. Chapter 61-Mature Scene

**_Mature Scene_**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View_**

This is going to be the best part about my birthday I know it. Just me and Riley right now. I've wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and relax all day. Though I wouldn't trade anything in the world for what she's done for me. By the time we decided to leave, her parents had gone out on a date and sent Aug to his parents. Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Brett left almost as soon as I was done opening presents for a business trip. We managed to sneak out without our friends noticing, and luckily Charlie was still there so we will truly have no interruptions.

All the gifts were loaded into Riley's car but the only one I cared to bring in was the scrapbook. The amount of effort she had put into it was enough to make my heart swell and somehow I love her even more. Opening up the door to my bedroom – that is still covered in balloons – my hand rests on the small of her back silently ushering her inside. And just like this was her own room she immediately crawls into my bed after kicking off her shoes. Then she just stares at me, her eyes silently beckoning me toward her. I respond instantly, sliding off my leather jacket and my shoes, I lay down beside her. "You're so beautiful, my love." I capture her lips in a gentle embrace that turns heated and fast. Riley doesn't struggle to keep up with the pace I'm setting like she used to. I love the way she kisses, my entire body feels as if it is on fire, funnily enough I'm pushing away the tremors she creates within me. I'm not scared, nervous… yes. I'm nervous, I'm always nervous when she's around.

Naturally, I hover over her and use my forearms to take the brunt of my weight. Reluctantly, my lips fall off of hers before trailing down her jawline to her neck. Riley arches her back and cranes her neck to give me more access. I'm instantly turned on when she moans, that sweet, most perfect noise always does that to me, and it is very apparent. Her fingertips touch my skin and it takes everything inside of me to not get goosebumps. Lifting the hem of my shirt, I decide to help her out and hurriedly take it off before grinding into her. She gasps, her eyes fluttering closed and that's one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen. "You like that?" I whisper, not expecting an answer but surprised when I get one.

"Y-yes." She breathes and as I feel myself – somehow – getting harder I grind again and attack her neck with my lips. My hands work to take off her cardigan and then untucking her top so I can feel her skin against mine. "W-wait." Stopping mid hickey I force myself to not groan.

"What's the matter princess? Do we need to stop?"

Riley shakes her head, delicate hands rest against my chest that are now roaming… down. Holy shit. I grip my sheets in an effort to restrain myself. "It's your birthday." Eff me, holy fuck. "I – I have never done this before –"

I catch her wrist in my grasp, "You don't have to do this sweet cheeks."

Gently she pulls it out of my hold, all the while she holds my stare. "I want to."

When I feel her hands start to quiver – just slightly – I stop her again. "Wanting to and being ready to are two different things." I quote remembering that from one of our previous conversations. Leaning down I peck her lips softly, "I love the fact you want to make me feel good baby. But, my real birthday wish is to spoil you."

Her brows furrow at the notion, "But it is _your_ birthday!" She points out, huffing in the process.

My teeth scrape against the soft skin of her neck, holy hell she smells so good. "And I want nothing more than to see you in so much pleasure you can't fucking stand it." My hands tug at her skirt, pulling it off completely. We haven't been able to do anything like this since Halloween and I'm a little more than anxious, even though I won't be getting off with her, seeing her writhe underneath me is more than enough for me. Pink lace boy shorts peek out and I don't even try to prevent myself from moaning. "God damn Riley, the things you do to me."

Touching her as gently as possible, in an almost teasing manner I press my lips against hers. I trail my fingertips around the hemline of her panties and feel her shiver with anticipation. I want to taste her, but I know that won't be happening tonight, not that I mind but the desire to feel her under my tongue is becoming difficult to sate. Deciding I can't take it anymore, I push her panties to the side and brush my fingertips against _her_. Pulling my mouth away from lips, I kiss her neck so I can effectively hear her moan. I don't want anything to prevent me from hearing that melodic sound. My fingers tease at her entrance, I lift myself out of her neck and watch as she nibbles at her swollen lips. "Look at me." I demand and to my luck she listens, doe eyes stare up at me, instead of the normal chocolate brown, they're hooded with desire.

Plunging my finger inside her, she moans when I continue to move in and out of her wetness. Fuck, I want to taste her but I know she isn't quite ready yet. Adding another finger she starts to call out my name. "That's right princess, whose making you feel this good?" I know she's intentionally ignoring my question when she prevents herself from moaning. All of my movements come to a halt, her nails scratching down my back freeze, "I asked, who is making you feel this good sweet cheeks?"

"You." My lips crash against hers, "P-Please." Oh I love it when my sweet cheeks begs for me. I can't wait till it isn't my finger plunging inside of her.

In and out.

With my free hand, I pull the cups of her bra down. I don't even remember taking off her shirt. My mouth latches on to her nipple, more of her breast enters my mouth when she arches her back and I moan in approval. "Lucas."

When I feel the muscles inside of her tightening around me, I pick up the pace. Staring up, I watch her face while sucking on her hardened peaks. Showing each one the same amount of affection they deserve, I so desperately want to take her, right now. I'm ready and I've been ready, I've been waiting on her for years, I can't wait to take her virginity… when she lets me and only when she lets me. "Let it go baby, cum for me." I nibble slightly harder, I can tell she's trying to prolong the feeling and I inwardly smile at that thought.

I decide to slow it down, let her enjoy herself for a few more minutes before I become absolutely relentless. My name is bouncing off the walls, echoing in my ears and if I don't release myself soon I'll fucking burst. "Cum, now." I demand, yet again. This time however, she listens and I can feel her release onto my fingers.

I watch for a few more minutes as she tries to regain her composure. She's so effortlessly beautiful, her chest rising up and down in an effort to catch her breath. Her teeth are clamped down on her bottom lip while she's still coming down from her high. Dark curls are splayed around her. "Gorgeous."

A smile quirks on her lips letting me know she did hear it, "I love you." She whispers and leans over to peck my lips.

"I love you too sweet cheeks." My eyes fall towards my jeans, "I have to go shower baby." She nods before I kiss her one more time. The image of her orgasming in front of me is at the front of my mind… this should make things easier.

When I stand up, I hear a light giggle from behind me. My sweet cheeks is laughing at me, little minx.


	63. Chapter 62-Confessions & Sleepovers

**_Riley's Point of View._**

Lucas took a shower for 20 minutes once we were done. That gave me plenty of time to get cleaned up and fully clothed. Well, that only took me a few minutes but I ran downstairs and made a plate of fruit for us to snack on and some popcorn because, you know to balance out the healthy stuff. As I wait for the popcorn to finish popping my mind whirls with what we just did, I wish I wasn't so scared to please him.

It's not that I was scared, I was just incredibly nervous. What if he didn't like it? Luckily the timer on the microwave pulls me out of my thoughts. Grabbing the fruit, the bag of popcorn and water bottles I saunter back upstairs fully prepared to binge and watch 'Baby Daddy', since for whatever reason Lucas has never seen that show. I threatened to disown him if he didn't agree to watch it with me, even though he didn't even remotely put up a fight I just wanted him to understand the consequences should he choose to not watch it. Half jogging, half walking up the stairs I finally make it to his room and smile when I see his muscular back on display, thank you Lucas. I hate shirts on him. You can see his lats and shoulders moving as he adjusts the blankets on his bed. "You know sweet cheeks, I'm feeling violated."

"Imagine how I'm feeling." I quip and practically skip inside the room, shutting the door in the process while he just laughs. When he finally makes eye contact with me, his left arm snakes around my waist and I'm instantly averting my gaze. There's an unexplainable amount of adoration exuding from his eyes that it's hard to look at him, plus I'm slightly blushing from what we just did.

Sighing, he perches on the edge of his bed and adjusts me so I'm standing in between his legs. "Feeling a little shy sweet cheeks?"

He just loves making me feel awkward doesn't he? Nervously, I laugh but shake my head no. "I mean, a little bit but you just – I don't think you even realize what you're doing." Lucas furrows his brows, his grip tightens on my hips and pulls me even closer. He honestly has no idea what I'm talking about, "It's so unnerving when you look at me that way. I can quite literally see how much you love me whenever you stare at me."

"Because I adore you." He whispers before his lips gently touch mine. Completely different from the kisses we were sharing roughly 30 minutes ago. Neither one of us fights for dominance, we simply enjoy the kiss and relish in it. "When I fell for you Riley, I fell for you hard. Even I'm not sure what lengths I'd go to for you. My intention is to never intimidate you with the way I stare at you, I just – I can't stop." Damn, my heart is freaking racing. Lucas is the only one to have ever done that. "After all these years princess, you're here in my arms. I am holding you and we are together and I guess my staring at you the way I do, is a way to confirm that this is real." Of course we're real, I'm about to say that when he continues. "I don't mean our feelings for each other, because what I feel for you is… my life." Swoon, luckily he's holding onto me or I'd probably fall. "I mean like this isn't a dream. Because believe it or not sweet cheeks I catch you glancing at me as well, I obviously love you more but there's so much love shining through your eyes. Like I'm the only guy you see, and I love it so damn much. That's probably another reason I stare at you a lot. I can't get enough of that."

I look like a dying fish right now.

I'm sure of it.

My lips part and close, over and over in the same fashion. What do I say to that? HOW DOES HE COME UP WITH THAT? Unfortunately one of his hands releases its hold on my hips and grabs the scrapbook on the nightstand. "I love this gift." He whispers and flips to the last page. It took me days to decide if I wanted to put that picture in there. Maya thought I shouldn't, that it would just upset him but just because his parents are gone, doesn't mean they never existed.

He may not want to talk about it but, they will always be in our hearts. So I added it in yesterday. As I watch Lucas stare at the picture, I don't even remotely regret it. "I wish they were here." He whispers. I don't say anything because there is nothing to say that could comfort him. Spitefully he laughs, "How awful is it that I've hardly thought of them today?"

I'm shaking my head immediately at his stupid comment, "Just because you aren't mourning them doesn't mean that you've hardly thought of them. They wouldn't want you to be sad on your birthday babe."

"If it weren't for them I wouldn't even be here Riley." I hate it when he calls me by my first name, nothing compares to 'princess' or 'sweet cheeks' now. Funnily enough, I used to hate being called sweet cheeks. "How could I not be sad whenever the two people who welcomed me into the world aren't here to celebrate with me?" I think I know why he was upset earlier, this is the discussion we needed to have when he said 'later'. My hands find his broad shoulders and I try to massage them to relieve some tension. "If I hadn't of agreed to go to Texas, they'd still be here."

"Stop." I whisper before clutching his face in my grasp. "Just stop Lucas. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened!" My tone is more scolding than comforting and I don't even regret it. "If you're willing to go that far, than blame me for not seeing how amazing you were back then." A pang of guilt hits me a little harder than I truly wanted, because a little bit of truth came out with my words. "If I had then you wouldn't have agreed to go."

"Don't." He all but growls and stands to his full height, "This – my parents death isn't your fault."

"IT ISN'T YOURS EITHER!" I didn't mean to yell at him but in my defense he was using his 'I'm Lucas Friar and I'm scary' menacing tone on me. How dare he? I'm not just anyone, I am his girlfriend so he needs to put that away. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't your mothers for trying to embarrass you with her singing. It wasn't your father's for driving, it wasn't your families fault for having a family dinner." I can feel the tears stinging at my eyes, "It was the driver who was drinking and ran a red light!" Lucas' eyes have turned a light shade of pink, he's doing better at preventing his tears from falling than I am. He's also had a lot more practice. "It was an unfortunate series of events, none of which were your fault. So don't you dare sit down and tell me that it's your fault for agreeing to go to Texas! Next time you do, remember to blame me too. Because if you're going to drag yourself down, be prepared to take me with you." I never realized how much and how deeply you could love someone. And you probably won't either, not unless you're willing to go down with them. But, something else is pretty funny about love. Yes, I will go down with Lucas but he loves me too much to see me sink in the first place.

A secret I learned from my parents. Among many other things.

His lips crash against mine, I don't even have time to react before he ceases all movement. His forehead rests against mine, and I can feel the warm tears trickling down my cheeks. I'm not sure if they're his or mine, but I don't really care. "I miss them so much." I feel a huge tug in my heart, and it's because Lucas has the strings. His words are so broken that I am choking back a sob. "Why did they both have to go?"

My hands cup his face before I press my lips gently against his. Lucas tightens his hold around me and pulls me into a tight hug. And I hug him back as if I'll never get the chance to touch him again. "I can still hear them."

My body stiffens, "What do you mean you can still hear them?"

"I have dreams." Is it memories of that night? Like what happened to me? "They aren't all bad, but sometimes I dream of that night." Another tug on my heart, "Sometimes it's just us talking. Kind of like we're catching up." His shoulders begin to shake after he rests his head against mine again. "They never got to see me walk the stage, my mom never got to fangirl over you and me." I stifle my laugh there, he doesn't. "They'll never get to see you walk down the aisle and marry me." Don't squeal, this is a serious moment. "Or see their grandchildren. You know I'll never get to show my dad the sonogram and watch him beam with pride because I'm going to be a dad."

I lightly shush him as his sobs become more frequent, it seems like he can't hold it in anymore. "Why didn't you tell me you dream of your parent's babe?"

He shakes his head that is still buried in my neck. "How crazy would that have sounded?"

I can't help but giggle. "About as crazy as it sounds for me to pray and talk to God in the sky. About as crazy for me to believe that he created the earth in 6 days and on the 7th he took rest." What starts out as light laughter escaping him turns into a full blown chuckle. Realizing yet again, that his laugh is contagious I join along with him. We're a crying and giggling mess, but we're crying and giggling together.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So that's why you were upset earlier?" I question while nibbling on some fruit that I had brought up to the room. Once we started laughing, the conversation became lighter from there. I hate seeing him cry, especially on his birthday that isn't even remotely fair to him. When he just nods, I shrug casually and toss him a grape, which he catches gracefully in his mouth. "I figured as much." I'm always right.

"What about you thought sweet cheeks? NICE CATCH!" I giggle and chew victoriously on the green sour grape. It was a great catch considering it was an awful toss and I almost fell off the bed. "What made you change your mind on the whole baby doctor to becoming a baker?"

I frown immediately, "Pastry chef." I admonish, "And OB/GYN. Those are the correct terms mister Friar." He just chuckles but rolls his eyes, "Um I'm not quite sure actually. I wanted to deliver babies for as long as I can remember but I also don't want to be in debt for the rest of my life or go to school for that long. That makes me sound lazy." He squints his eyes as to say 'a little bit'. "Not just that though, I love baking. It's relaxing and to see people so excited and satisfied over what I make sends me to the moon. Not to mention, my mom will willingly pass down her bakery to me."

"That's great princess. Damn, my aim is off today."

I stare blankly at him before reaching into my shirt and pulling out the grape that is waiting in my cleavage. "Yeah, it is so off." I quip humorlessly, knowing good and well he meant to toss the grape there.

"You know if it is something you really enjoy and want to become a chain, I'm sure my company could help with that." It's so weird to hear him say 'my company', he's 18 for goodness sakes. Nevertheless, it's the truth and now I know how Smackle feels. With both Farkle and Lucas as my friends, we could rule the world. In fact, I'm pretty sure Farkle is planning a take over one of these days. I heard him and Lucas discussing it, and my boyfriend is actually curious to see what he does with it.

I'm terrified. "That's an extremely generous offer but, no thanks. I'd want to keep it a little mom and pop café. Besides, I couldn't bake in more than one store at a time and even though I'd obviously hire other people, how can I be sure it is made with love?"

Lucas laughs at my little joke and leans in to peck my lips. "Just bottle it up. And while you're giving some away, send some my direction."

I scoff at his silly little mind games, "Because you don't get enough of it already?"

"I don't. I'm deprived." Pretty sure we spend every moment possible together, unless I sneak off with the girls to go get frozen yogurt. But that's for a good reason, it'll get eaten by him if he is there. Aside from sleeping and the hour after he goes home before I go to sleep, we're pretty much together. Or texting, so of course I'm chuckling at his statement. "Stay with me tonight, sweet cheeks." I would have half expected that to be a question, but it was more of a demand than anything.

It doesn't bother me.

My smile fades before whispering, "You know I can't." My fingertips delicately stroke his jawline.

"I'm not saying you should lie…"

"But you're condoning it." I tack on and peck his lips. Pros, I'd get the rest of the night with Lucas. Cons, my parents could find out, I'd lose their trust and ultimately get grounded in the end. "I don't know Lucas. I've never lied to them before."

He nods in understanding even though he has frustration splaying across his features. Until he doesn't, a wide smile spreads across his lips. Something tells me he has a plan. Arching my brow, I'm secretly asking what the hell he's up to. "Just lock your door and leave your window unlocked." I'm beginning to grin widely as well, "I just want to wake up next to you. I'll come whenever your parents are sleeping and leave before they wake up. I'll even set an alarm."

"Don't you just have everything planned out." My lips brush against his as I speak.

"I'm such a planner baby. Didn't you know?" Our mouths connect in the gentlest way possible. He cares for me so much and it shines through with every kiss, every touch, and even when he smiles. "What do you say sweet cheeks?" Before I can answer he kisses me again, I'm sure he's trying to convince me… and he's really doing a great job of that. Honestly, I was going to let him anyways but I don't mind his lips on mine. I hum into the kiss, causing him to smile widely. "I love you."

"I love you to itty bitty pieces."

Gingerly, he sweeps some hair behind my ear. "Your room at 11?"

"Be there or be square."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

This isn't the first night we've stayed together.

This isn't the first time he's seen me in my Minnie mouse pajamas or with zero makeup on – not that I wear a whole lot to begin with.

This isn't the first time we'll wake up together with bad breath and my hair resembling a gazillion snakes on my head.

So why am I so nervous you ask? Well because this is the first time Lucas will be staying over here with my parent's right down the hallway. I have no reason to be nervous, once I tell them goodnight they never check on me. They don't come into my room without knocking so I could shove Lucas out the window should that situation arise. I could keep the TV on so our hushed whispers will be drowned out. "Calm the hell down." I whisper and perch myself on the edge of the bed. My mom and dad apparently got home around 10, I moseyed on in around 10:15 and told them goodnight since they already laid down.

So that makes things easier.

I told my peaches about my plan, of course she couldn't tell Josh but her advice was… let me just show you.

 **MyPeaches.  
Use protection.**

So that helps me… NONE!

If I told Darby the whole school would know in a matter of seconds, not that it's entirely her fault but her voice is naturally boisterous. So I could just be talking to her on the phone and everyone would hear. Smackle, well I told her that Lucas was staying the night while my parents were gone and her cheeks flushed crimson. To answer your question, yes I settled with Maya's completely inappropriate and unnecessary remark.

I was lost in thought, that I didn't even hear my window open. I had no idea that there was a man creeping in my room with his sights set on me. I had no idea that Lucas was in my room until his hand clamped over my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

Which I still did.

"Princess it's me. It's me, love." Luckily it was muffled and somewhat drowned out by the sound of the television. My chest heaves up and down from being scared to the point of no return. My eyes are glaring into his soul, "I'm so sorry baby." Yeah, I can tell from your laughter, jack ass. "I really didn't mean to scare you. I saw that you were thinking and knew if I didn't cover your mouth you'd scream and wake up your parents."

Yeah, that's true. He pecks my lips, his way of making it up to me. Unfortunately that small gesture did it, I'm not even remotely mad anymore and he knows it. Lucas stands up, removing his jacket, shirt and shoes. Leaving him in his sweatpants, and me drooling. A man shouldn't even be allowed to turn me on this much, when I finally realized I was staring it had been at least a minute. Jolting my chin up, Lucas' amused gaze falls onto mine, "And time." He picks up his imaginary watch and grins wickedly, "2 minutes and 22 seconds. That's a new record sweet cheeks."

Scowl. "Oh don't be that way." He chuckles and crawls into bed beside me. "You can look baby, I'm yours." Taking the initiative I snuggle into him, my fingertips roaming over the valleys and peaks of his abs.

"You only have yourself to blame, you literally stood there for however long it was." Because I am pretty positive it was not 2 minutes and 22 seconds.

"It was 2 minutes and 22 seconds, sweet cheeks." Groan. "And of course I just stood there. My crazy sexy and absolutely stunning girlfriend is ogling me, why wouldn't I?"

"What a charmer!" Playfully I wink and bury my face into the crook of his neck while his arm hooks around my waist. "How was your birthday?"

I can practically hear the smile forming, "Today was one of the best days of my life. Top 5 for sure. And falling asleep next to you, is the icing on the cake."

"Cherry on top." I retort.

"The cat's meow."

Oh good Lord.

Have I mentioned I love this man?


	64. Chapter 63-I Understand

**_Lucas' Point of View._**

Waking up this morning, I had almost forgotten that I had snuck into Riley's room last night. And I'm so glad that I did. I always sleep so much better when she's wrapped up in my arms. It isn't just my imagination either, I truly feel refreshed both physically and mentally. I don't know how she does it and if I asked her she'd make fun of me, plus I know it's not really something she is doing but the fact it is my girl whom I love more than anything in this entire world.

I am going to really hate when I won't be able to see her as often. January 2nd is creeping around the corner too quickly and I am not even remotely looking forward to it. But I'm also happy I'll be starting my future, it's a catch twenty two really. I'll hate I won't get to see her, but with this job I'll be able to provide more for us than we could ever truly need. She snuggles more into my embrace and sighs contently when I begin to run my fingers through her incredibly soft hair. I should be leaving now but I can't seem to pull myself away from her. I know their Sunday routine pretty well, Cory and Topanga make sure she's up by 9:30 if she hasn't come out of her room so they can get ready for church. After unthreading my fingers out of her locks, I twist my body in search of my phone to check the time. To my luck, it's just now 8:15. I don't even know why I am up so early, we didn't go to bed until 1 o'clock. We had stayed up talking for a few hours about just random stuff. Like incredibly random, in fact my sweet cheeks asked me if I could breed two different animals which would I choose. Not that my answer matters but a lion and a tiger, a liger, just so I could see if it is as cool as it sounds in Napoleon Dynamite.

Averting my focus back to this angel in front of me puts a smile on my face. She looks so peaceful while she's sleeping, a complete contrast to the woman who is always hyper and bouncing around when she's awake. While twirling her hair around my finger, I took in her gorgeous features. Her eyelashes rest gently, hovering over her cheekbones. My eyes immediately found where her dimples would appear if she were to smile. My knuckles trace over her jawline before my thumb finds her soft lips, I'm resisting the urge to kiss her senseless. I want her to sleep as much as possible, especially since she is simply not a morning person.

Unfortunately, her cell phone had other plans. "Shit." I whisper and try to lean over to silence her phone before she wakes up.

"Lucas?"

Damn it. "Hey princess, good morning." Her hand reaches over to the nightstand and blindly she answers the phone.

"Hello?" Riley buries her face back into my chest, I think her intention was to go back to sleep. I know it isn't Darby calling, I would be able to hear her. Smackle hates talking on the phone, she's a big fan of texting. According to Farkle she is obsessed with emoji's. My bet is Maya, but she's never awake this early. When Riley's face pales, I'm brought back to reality. "Baby what's wrong?" I can practically hear her gulp, she parts her lips as if to say something but nothing comes out. I gently take the phone out of her grasp and peck her nose in the process. "This is Lucas, who is this?"

"This is Detective Winn, I was speaking to Ms. Matthews in regards to a personal matter."

Bentley.

"I'm her boyfriend." I can't help but inwardly smile, my heart is practically swelling. "Is there something I can help you with?" My eyes drift back to Riley who is staring blankly into space. "Did you catch him?" I ask before Detective Winn can even answer my previous question.

He sighs, "Well it's a relief that you know what happened. I'm assuming you have permission to speak on Riley's behalf."

"Yes." I didn't mean for it to come out as snarky as it did. But if it involves Riley in any way shape or form, it involves me. Especially with the bastard who is named, Bentley.

"We just need her to come in to identify him." He responds casually, like having a victim of sexual assault to come in and face their attacker is something normal. What is wrong with our justice system? "She'll be behind a two way mirror, so he won't even see her if that's your concern."

Clearing my throat, I hug Riley a little tighter. She has finally snapped out of her daydream and is glancing at me with a hesitant expression. "It's not him seeing her that worries me. He'll already know who it is that reported him whenever he hears the date of the party." If he remembers, "It's Riley I'm worried about. She shouldn't have to see him again."

"I agree." He replies quickly, with a hint of agitation within his tone. What the hell is his problem? "I agree that this isn't ever a good way of doing things. However, there are several Bentley Reynolds in the city and we need to ensure we have the correct man before charging him."

I guess that's understandable, "Hold on one second." Placing the phone on mute, I glance down at my gorgeous girlfriend, "Can you go in sweet cheeks?" She nibbles at her lip, and I hastily pull it out from between her teeth. If I didn't she would have drawn blood, "I hate it when you hurt yourself baby." Her lips quirks upward before remembering the situation.

"C-Can you go with me? I was fine whenever he wasn't there, but it'll –

I cut her off by kissing her lips, "Of course I will princess."

Taking the phone off of mute again, I heard him shuffling some paperwork around before I speak up. "When would be a good time?"

"Oh, welcome back. Now, preferably. We can't hold him for long." I guess that makes sense, they don't even know if they have the right person yet. After telling him we will be there soon, we hang up the phone. Riley and I sit in silence for a few minutes, my hands running gingerly over her back while my other hand rubs small circles over the small of her back. "We have to get up and get going sweet cheeks."

She nods and scurries into her bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her. I hate this for her. Sliding my tee shirt back on, I begin to tie my tennis shoes. What are we going to tell her parents? I know she doesn't want them to know about Bentley. Not that I blame her entirely, they'll practically put her on house arrest… well, Cory will and Topanga will go all lawyer shark on the situation. Though personally, I think she should appreciate that, I also get that she probably won't. She wants to handle this as much as possible by herself. I take pride in the fact I'm the exception.

Lightly, I knock on her bathroom door and when she mumbles a quiet 'come in' I open it. "Hey princess. I'm going to sneak out, and come in through the front door like a proper gentleman. I'll be right back, okay?" She sighs, but continues to brush her teeth with a light head nod. My shoulders drop, because I know she really doesn't want to do this. "I'm here for you sweet cheeks." Riley musters a smile through the foam of her toothpaste and the humming sound of her electric toothbrush. "I'll come up with a reason to get you out of church this morning." Leaning in, I peck her forehead and then her temple, trailing kisses down the side of her face until I'm kissing the dimples that have caved in. "There it is. I'll see you in a second."

Sliding the window open and shutting it again, I feel the light sprinkles all over my face as I rush down the metal steps. It's too damn cold, that's probably the one thing I've missed about Texas. However, being with Riley makes up for that. My phone rings as I step into the lobby of her apartment building. Charlotte, my crazy aunt. "Hey Aunt Char. Good morning."

"Good morning is it? It's raining here and it is disgusting. You know how much I hate the rain, it's so dreary and brings everyone's mood down." Including hers, she really does despise the rain. Charlotte is practically sunshine, and when it rains that means the sunshine is gone.

I chuckle and press the button to wait on the elevator. "You're in Seattle Char, you had to assume that it was going to rain almost the entire time."

"Blah, blah, blah that's all details." Again I laugh and step inside the lift. "Anyways, I was just checking up on you. What are you doing in what I'm sure is a very sunny New York."

She is not letting this whole weather fiasco go, "On this slightly dreary and sprinkley day in New York I am currently taking the elevator to get to Riley's apartment. I'm taking her out for breakfast this morning."

"Oh please, that girl has church. Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck Char, I have love on my side." I quip while sauntering towards her apartment door. The sound of her laughter fills my ears, I almost could have mistaken that for my mom's. However, Charlotte's is higher pitched. "Anyways, I'm at her door now. I'll talk to you later." After telling me to behave and that she loves me we hang up the phone. After knocking on the door, I'm silently cursing myself for doing so hastily. I have no idea what I'm going to say to get her out of church. However, before I even come up with an idea, Cory has answered the door.

"You." He sneers and crosses his arms reminding me a whole lot of Shawn when I first saw him after all these years. "Riley isn't home."

My grin widens. I would say he hates me but I know he doesn't. He knows I'm a good kid and can both love and provide for Riley because that's all I ever want to do is love and provide for her. Glancing at the time on my phone I grin, "She's probably still sleeping or just now getting up. It isn't even 9 o'clock yet." When in reality I want to say, 'yes she is. I quite literally just left her room'.

"Cory, stop it." Topanga hisses before widening the door so I could come in. "What can we do for you this morning Lucas? You normally don't come around until after church."

Maybe I should start going with her? Shaking that thought out of my head for now, I smile widely. "I was hoping that I could steal Riley for a little bit? I promise I'll bring her home later and in one piece."

Topanga is practically beaming while Cory stands there with an unreadable expression on his face. "Where are you planning on taking her?"

Damn it, I was hoping to be vague. Getting her in and getting her out, "Well Riley and I didn't get a lot of time alone one another. I was going to take her to either Subway or Chick Fil-A and take her to a little spot for a picnic." That's a really great idea. Yup, that's what we're doing after the police station.

"You don't need alone time." If I wasn't mistaken I think I heard a flicker of amusement within his tone. Is Mr. Matthews warming up to me? That thought sends me to the moon. He's already approved of me for Riley, he made that clear at dinner. But that doesn't mean he can't pick on me. "Yeah whatever. For the record I don't like her missing church."

I nod in understanding, "I understand sir. This is a one-time thing." They both give me a small smile while sauntering into the kitchen, "May I go wake her up?" Topanga waves me down the hall, and I hurriedly do so before Mr. Matthews chimes in. I knock on the door, remembering it was still locked and when she opens the door, she takes my breath away. I have seen Riley a lot of ways, I've seen her school ready and gala ready. I've seen her in her pajamas and out on dates, but I have to say this Riley is absolutely beautiful.

There is no trace of makeup on her face, whatsoever. Her hair is on top of her head in a messy sort of way with a few wisps framing her delicate face, and somehow enhancing her features. Her black sweatpants hang loosely on her hips, and her – correction my – white tee shirt somehow fits her perfectly. Probably because she has it tucked into the front of her sweats. "You look gorgeous." When she glares at me, I know she thinks I'm lying. "Put your daggers away little lady. I am being one hundred percent serious, I love it when you're dressed this way." I whisper before leaning in and pecking her lips. Holding out my hand she takes it in her grasp and intertwines our fingers.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

My hold on her hand prevents her from taking a step further away from me. "Don't apologize, I understand sweet cheeks. Okay?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to go."

I stifle a chuckle because she looks so damn cute pouty, "I know princess but we'll be in and out." Riley shakes her head, the mess of hair on her head swaying with the movement. We say goodbye to her parents before heading towards the car.

The ride to the precinct was quick and quiet. I am not sure if it's the weather or the situation or both of these things combined. I am at least hoping that this weather will hold out so we really can go and have a picnic. Worse comes too worse, we will just sit in the car and turn on the heater. That would actually be a better idea considering I brought no blankets or anything, I can't have my sweet cheeks getting too cold. As soon as we pull into the parking lot, I jog to her side of the car and usher her inside because as luck has it, the rain did not stay put in its place. The sound of ringing phones and people practically shouting reverberates through my ears. Stalking towards reception, I give her a tight lipped smile. "Morning, Detective Winn called us and we need to identify someone."

"One moment, I will call him up front." My arm remains firmly wrapped around Riley's waist. I am hesitant to look at her knowing I'll see one of two things. An emotionless mask, which she puts up so she won't really have to acknowledge what's happening. Or she'll be a mixture of sad and scared, her brows will be slightly raised and her lips will be a bit pouty.

I peck her temple and give her a reassuring smile, "This is almost over sweet cheeks." She nods and forces herself to at least curve her lips.

"Ms. Matthews, thank you for coming in on such short notice." When I spin around – the man I assume to be – Detective Winn has a polite smile that is pretty welcoming. At first glance he is kind and trustworthy, which is probably why he is in this unit of the police force. "Right this way." Fingertips trail down my arm and since I'm getting goosebumps I know it's Riley who is intertwining our fingers. The room we enter is pretty small, there's a two way mirror like I assumed and a table with a total of 3 chairs. "You should be in and out. I'll just have you sign something swearing that he is the man who assaulted you."

Riley gives a curt nod and crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively. "So what happens after this?" When his smile drops, my grimace comes forth.

He sighs and gestures for us to take a seat, which we do. Well Riley does so with ease, I am a little more hesitant. His large hands run over his dark skinned face, he's got a light stubble adorning his face and bags under his deep brown eyes. "Here's the thing, I have no doubt that you were assaulted Riley. Please don't misunderstand what I'm about to say for that. But our justice system is innocent until proven guilty." I grit my teeth in an effort to remain somewhat collected, "I understand you came in about 2 weeks after the assault, and the only evidence you had on your person was a hickey. Correct?" She nods, her brows are furrowed indicating she's in deep thought. I would give anything to figure out what is running through that pretty little mind of hers right now. Is she as furious as I am right now? Or does she even know what Detective Winn is about to say? "Problem is, it was gone when you reported what had happened and there was no photographic evidence with a timestamp."

"Mother –

"Lucas!" Riley snaps and gives me a cold glare that I don't ever want to see again. I'm pretty sure my heart just cracked a little. "Please continue, Detective Winn."

Her hand moves to rest on my thigh gently and the pain in my heart eases slightly. I know she doesn't like it when I cuss, and on top of my cussing the information she's hearing isn't a mood lifter. As soon as she's done with this conversation she'll apologize, I know it. "We questioned him about the events of that night and he said he was at the party, but states he did not drink and that he had never even heard of your name before. Unfortunately, in situations like this, we can't hold him." As if Riley knows I'm about to stand up and throw this table across the room she digs her nails into my thigh, successfully halting my movements. "However, this will go on his record. That he was suspected for sexual assault."

Inhaling deeply, I'm about to ask calmly 'how the hell is this supposed to help' because now Bentley knows exactly why he's here and who reported him. Riley won't be safe, but all my questions or more like degrading comments are halted when the door in the two-way mirror opens. A mess of dark hair saunters in with his hands up in surrender. "This is me cooperating."

"He's a lovely character." Detective Winn all but growls out. No matter how hard he tries he won't match the amount of disdain I have for him. Surprisingly, Riley is the first to get up out of the chair and though her face is anything but scared, my orbs catch the light gulp of her throat.

"That's him. Those eyes are hard to miss." Now that I can definitely agree with, they hold little to no emotion and I think that's what scares Riley the most. "So what can I do? He knows about me reporting him now. Do you honestly think it's wise for me to run around without a protection order?" God, my girl is a freaking genius.

He nods and writes something down on an abundance of paperwork he had brought in. "I agree. But there are a few issues, you are 17. A parent has to be involved to get that order since you are a minor. Secondly, because our judicial system doesn't do enough for assault victims you have to provide evidence of him being a threat. Especially since he has no record, besides not paying tickets which is surprising in itself."

"So what the hell is she supposed to do?!" I spew through gritted teeth while rising out of my chair. "She doesn't want her parents to know. I found out on accident because I saw the hickey and I chased her out of the party when she was terrified and holding a can of hairspray."

Detective Winn shakes his head; I know he disagrees with this almost as much as I do but that doesn't help me nor make me feel better in the slightest. "I'm sorry Riley, I really am. I didn't want to have to tell you this, I was actually dreading it. But I also didn't want you to think that we weren't taking your report seriously. This will go on his record, and I urge you to call should you ever feel scared or threatened by him. Even if he's lurking around." Detective Winn pulls out a card from his back pocket, "Or if you feel as if you're being followed, or watched call me. This is my personal cell phone number and I'll be able to track your phone. You could just stay on the line with me until you get where you're going."

I dig in her sweats and grab her phone, I try to gratefully take away the card but that does little to no good since I'm practically fuming. Riley doesn't really care, she just watches me with a curious gaze as I enter his contact information and place his number on speed dial. "Well, if that's all we can do fine but if he comes near her –

"I'm going to stop you there. I disagree with the way this is playing out, but I won't condone acts of violence unless it is self-defense. Do I make myself clear?"

Glowering, we stare into one another's eyes for a few moments before I feel a gentle hand on my wrist. "We understand." Her melodic voice releases every bit of tension that has wiggled its way into my form from the past few minutes. "I appreciate your help Detective Winn, please don't mind my boyfriend he's just protective and since my parents don't know –

"I urge you to tell them. They have a right to know."

She gently shakes her head with a smile, "My mother is a lawyer. You may have heard of her, Topanga Matthews." When his eyes widen, I can't help but chuckle. She's made a reputation for herself. "Yeah, and then my father is over protective as is. I've done my part in society, reported him and hopefully this is all behind us. But I'll call you should I ever feel it necessary."

A light smile plays on the detective's face, she has a relaxing quality about her that everyone simply adores. After Riley signs some paperwork, we saunter towards the door hand in hand. "Remember Mr. Friar. Self-defense only. Understand?"

"I understand." I lie right through my teeth.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I really hate this chapter. Like a lot. My laptop I have been using is currently out of commission at the moment. So last night I typed this up and since I won't be able to update tomorrow, I wanted to push this one out today. Anyways, love you guys!**


	65. Chapter 64-Fighting Friends & Ice Cream

"Lucas Friar, I swear to the heavens if you ask me 'if I'm alright' again, I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

My hand rests gently against my chest while I feign a look of love… well I don't really have to fake it. Anyways, "I love it when you talk sweet to me, princess. You know how much I love it." When she rolls her eyes, I don't even try to stifle my laughter. "I'm sorry, I'll stop asking. I'm just worried because I love you and you've had a pint of ice cream and are wanting more."

She shrugs and cuddles into my chest, "I love cookies 'n cream so sue me! And you know what, I will eat as much ice cream as I want and I'll get fat and you have to love me because that's the way that love works and you'll just have to deal with it."

I nod my head while running my fingers through her hair. "That is absolutely correct sweet cheeks, I will love you no matter what?"

She sniffles and it hurts my heart. Riley has been really strong all day, not at all acknowledging the fact that a man she had reported for assault is going to be walking around like a free man knowing Riley was the reason he was drug in for questioning to the police station. Now, I think she's going to be using ice cream for the reason why she is so sad. This could get dramatic. "You won't love me anymore if I get really fat!" What the hell? I quite literally just said the opposite.

"Riley –

"That's why you named me sweet cheeks." She sobs and clutches onto my shirt. Alright, so is it her time of the month? Or is she just genuinely upset about everything that happened today? I'll never know because there's no way in hell I'm going to ask her that will end well for no one. Riley will be pissed and I'll be in the dog house.

I peck her temple and calmly place my finger over her lips so she can't interrupt me again. "I did not name you sweet cheeks because of your baby fat." She sniffled again and used my shirt to wipe her tears, yes the one I'm wearing. "I named you sweet cheeks because I loved and love your dimples. They're one of my favorite things about you. And I will love you no matter what princess, don't think otherwise."

"Even if you have to roll me around to get me places?"

I stifle a laugh by biting my lip. If she were looking at me, it would be so obvious that I was wanting to laugh and she'd be smacking me silly. "Even if you blow up like Violet from Willy Wonk and the Chocolate Factory." That earns me a well-deserved giggle, which in turn makes me smile because I love hearing her laugh so much. "Now, don't ever think I won't love you. Even if we argue, I will always love you no matter what. Deal?"

"I love you too. And I'll always love you too, unless you don't get me some sort of ice cream." I chuckle and peck her temple a few more times before sauntering into the kitchen. Cory and Topanga are doing something with the youth group at church today, which Auggie is involved in. So we have the place to ourselves, unfortunately we didn't get to go eat at my spot because Riley gave me specific instructions while we were pulling out of the parking lot.

 _'Go to the closest gas station so I can buy a butt load of ice cream and then drive me home. You are going to stay and watch 'The Office' with me until you can't cringe from Michael's awkwardness anymore.'_

So how could I turn that down? Answer, I couldn't. Either way we're enjoying time to ourselves. "THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!" We _were_ enjoying times to ourselves. Note to self, secretly steal Maya and Josh's key. While groaning, I begrudgingly turn towards the front door. Maya has her hands up in a high v position and is smiling widely. "Where's my girl?"

"Gone. Forever. Only I know where she is and you can't get to her." I reply with my arms crossed. I had just completely forgotten about the ice cream in my hands… dead giveaway.

Her icy blue orbs narrow in on me, I can vaguely see Josh shaking his head. Practically admonishing me for even trying to pull one over on Maya. "You should know better by now. My girl is pretty perceptive." He chuckles and follows behind her as she continues to stalk towards me. They're about as fancy as we are today, they're both wearing sweats as well. Eh, it's a lazy and rainy Sunday.

"Listen here Friar, she's my peaches and my sister from another mister." Mine. "I know she's here. That pint of Cookies 'n Cream ice cream is a dead giveaway not to mention she always eats ice cream with that pink plastic spoon she found in a cereal box 2 years ago." She's good, "Riley loves it –

"Because it changes colors whenever it gets cold." We chime together. It's supposed to be for milk but my princess is innovative. I will probably run and hide the day this thing breaks, from the looks of it, it doesn't have much time.

"Precisely." Maya snaps and folds her arms together, "So don't you tell me, Lucas Friar that she isn't here. 10 to 1 she's lying in bed and watching one of the following; 'The Office', 'Baby Daddy' or 'Friends'."

Sighing to myself, I hate to admit defeat so I won't. If we were in a battle of Riley wits I have faith I would win. Yes, she has been her friend for years, however I've been in love and have studied every little quirk for years also. I automatically win. "You're good Maya, I admit that. You know Riley well." She gives me a polite smile and moves her head in an acknowledging gesture. Hold on, we're all alone. "Now, where's your boy toy?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Riley's Point of View._**

"I want ice cream; I want yummy nummy ice cream!" At first I was just singing it in my head, and eventually it started involuntarily coming out of my mouth. So today has kind of sucked, not super bad but it definitely could have gone better. At least I can eat ice cream and cuddle with my ridiculously handsome boyfriend and watch 'The Office'. This day couldn't get better… or it could but the only thing I'd change was the fact I could at least get a restraining order on the man who assaulted me. But you know, can't win them all and that's why God invented ice cream. I'm sure Lucas thinks I'm PMS'ing right now but it's okay because he'll love me if I'm fat and that's what matters.

A knock on the door draws me out of my thoughts, "You shall not pass!" I shout knowing that it isn't Lucas, because he never knocks. Which means there is no ice cream waiting for me on the outside of that door. I hear a chuckle and another knock, "Enter."

My uncle hesitantly enters the room, shutting the door behind him. "What's up niece?"

"Oh you know, wallowing in self-pity and ice cream. Just another wonderful day." He furrows his brows obviously picking up on the sarcasm I'm so blatantly putting down. After averting my gaze back to my bed I relinquish a heavy sigh. "I went to the station this morning to identify Bentley."

"That's great Riley!" He announces while perching on the edge of my bed.

I just shake my head, "Nothing's happening to him. It will go on his record that he was suspected in an assault but I can't even get a restraining order on him since I had no evidence of assault on my person." I shouldn't have waited so long, but at the same time I didn't know his name and I vaguely remembered what he had looked like. The only thing that really stood out were his eyes that were so emotionless, I felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on me.

Josh nods in understanding while gritting his teeth, "I mean I understand that. It doesn't help that this happened at a party." I give him a deadpanned look, and he immediately shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong Riles, it's bull shit that you can't even get a restraining order because obviously you don't feel safe. But people drink at parties, and no evidence – It's just stupid." You are preaching to the choir… I want ice cream. I have no doubt that it's Maya who is holding up my progress, I'm sure hounding Lucas for reasons unknown to me. "Why don't you tell your parents?" There it is… I was wondering when he would ask that. "It isn't my place or I would have already." Well, I'm grateful for that.

Sighing to myself, I sit up in my bed and cross my legs. "You know I can't do that. Honestly, I shouldn't have even reported him. He kissed me on the neck –

"Shut up." My bottom lip begins to tremble. Not that he cares. "Just stop talking. Honestly, don't be stupid." A few tears trail down my cheeks, "He did all that forcefully. He kissed you forcefully Riley! You did the right thing!" He's being so nice and so mean at the same time. "Don't cry." He sighs and places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I love you Riley, but you did the right thing. I kind of feel like we're in the second grade again and I'm getting onto you for acting like a baby."

"WHY IS MY PRINCESS CRYING?!"

"WHY IS MY PEACHES CRYING?!"

Both Maya and Lucas shout at the same time before their attention is averted to Josh… no, not their attention their glares. "Leave him alone." I whisper and wipe my face dry.

Josh shrugs and stands up off the bed, fully prepared for the verbal assault from Lucas and physical assault from Maya. And no, I didn't get their names switched up. "I only told her to quit being stupid."

"What the hell man?!" Lucas takes a step forward and crosses his arms, here we go. "We aren't in the damn second grade anymore. Quit being a dick and instead of insulting her, comfort her."

Maya scoffs and steps beside Josh, "I don't like the fact he called her stupid but this man doesn't do comfort. He's more of a tough love kind of guy. He means well –

"He's done this since we were kids, Maya." His emerald orbs shift towards my uncle again. This time they're slightly less menacing. "I know you care about Riley, and I get that Maya enjoys the tough love kind of thing but Riley is sensitive and though you probably said 'quit being or don't be stupid' she's not taking it that way." All orbs fall on me and my sniffling nose, Lucas saunters towards me and envelops me in his arms. "You aren't stupid sweet cheeks." I manage to get out 'I know' and snuggle further into his embrace.

When I hear a gasp and a resounding smack, I'm assuming that Maya found out about what happened with Bentley. "You asshole!" I hear Josh chuckle when his girlfriend hits him again. I told you she would be the one to execute physical assault. See, they really are perfect for together. They are both so mean to one another and they don't care. In fact, I think they do better when they are insulting one another. If they aren't, then something is really wrong. "You don't talk to my peaches like that or I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass, it will come out of your mouth!" Ouch.

Again Josh just laughs while I pry open my ice cream that I stole from Lucas' hands. "Oh you know you love me." He retorts while poking at her sides, she just arches her brow with a menacing gaze. His eyes roll when he faces toward me, I hardly notice considering I'm spoon feeding Lucas who is staring deep into my orbs. This guy can get my heart racing with a simple glance. "Riley, I'm sorry for being insensitive to your needs."

"It's okay, you've always been insensitive to my needs."

He tosses his hands up with a proud smirk, "See she gets me."

Another smack on his arm, "I get you Josh! I just don't like you being mean to her even if that's your way of consoling. What is my one rule when talking to your niece and my best friend?" I have a name.

I begin to chuckle when he recites it – like he's said it a million times. "If I don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Josh pulls her into his frame and they start to kiss… in a very heated manner. Right fast and in a hurry, Lucas covers my eyes.

I start to laugh.

Then Lucas.

Followed by Maya.

And surprisingly Josh.

I love my friends.

Oh and my boyfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Ryder cut it out." I sigh while rubbing my temples, I have a headache directly from hell. It was signed sealed and delivered by the Devil himself and unfortunately there was no return address.

His lips form into a pout, "What's the matter, kitten? You don't look so good."

Oh geez, thanks! "I feel like the Devil is sitting inside of an 18 wheeler and he's running me over. And then, he puts the 18 wheeler into reverse to run over me again. It's a vicious cycle." It all started in first period, I may or may not have ran into the bathroom door. That's where it all rooted from, and then I went to calculus and things just took a turn for the worst. "I'm aware I look like hell so thank you for pointing that out." I had my hair in a ponytail today but once the headache hit full force, I took it out so I wouldn't have any extra pressure. So not only do I have creases in my hair, but my fingers have become quite acquainted with my locks and now it's in a very disheveled state. My makeup is pretty much gone from the mixture of silent tears and eye rubbing.

"Go home." He suggests with a light shrug, "I would, unless I hadn't completed my daily prank on Missy."

I muster out a light chuckle, "Well it seems as if you have the same gumption with Missy that I have when it comes to my physics mid-term next period."

"Mine is a lot more fun."

I nod, and rest my head on the cool wooden table in the cafeteria. "Yes. Now shut your lips before I staple them together for you." Turns out whenever Ryder isn't in ISS, we have the class period before lunch together. I had been practically napping on Lucas' shoulder all day and after last period he told me to go to the nurse's office. When I refused because that's where germs go to live, he told me he'd be back and just to put headphones on in the cafeteria to drown out the noise. I briefly here him whisper the word 'feisty' or 'sassy'. I'm not sure which one. Slowly, our table begins to fill up with my friends who are shushed by Ryder and somehow told of the massive amount of pain I'm in.

10 minutes pass and I'm becoming well aware that Lucas' arm is much more comfortable than a table. Where the hell is he? When I feel a firm hand on my back, I'm automatically leaning into the touch. So it comes as no surprise when I hear, "I've got you some medicine sweet cheeks."

"Oh thank God."

He chuckles and sets a cup down with fizzling water, "Alka Seltzer." When I glance towards his hands he has icy hot gel. I guess my brows furrowing together is enough for him to explain. "An old trick my mom used. Can you lift up your hair?" I nod and do as he asks while I'm chugging the drink. A cool sensation trails down my skin, "You put some on the back of your neck and your temples. It's always helped me."

"Did you drive home?" Smackle asks, her brows are knitted together in confusion as well. It isn't like the nurse just hands this stuff out. When he nods, all the girls 'awe' in appreciation and I can't help but smile, because he really is very sweet.

His grin widens tenfold now that he knows he did something really well. "Well seeing as this is the last day before Thanksgiving break and we have a midterm next period, she wouldn't let me take her home. I couldn't just let her suffer."

"Now you're just digging for compliments." I feel the cooling sensation on my temples now. As soon as he's done, his hand begins to massage my shoulders and if it wouldn't be totally embarrassing I'd moan out of pure freaking pleasure. You take for granted being healthy and well, until you're not. So at the moment as the pain in my head begins to subside just slightly, I'm practically a Willy Wonka with a chocolate factory.

He chuckles and pecks my cheek, "If you're feeling better you're coming over for dinner tonight. Uncle Brett wants to chat about some things." I nod in agreement, and from his tone he is a little worried. I'm not sure what about though.

Oh sweet baby Jesus, "That feels so good."

"Get a room." Darby announces, effectively catching a few glimpses from other tables.

Awesome.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

By the time I had finished the mid-term my headache was just about gone. It was lingering but I could handle noise and lights a lot better than before. Lucas had finished in the first 30 minutes and seeing as I was one of the last to turn mine in, he had to wait for me. Not that he minded, in fact he went and got me a hot chocolate – kiddie temperature – because I still have nerve endings in my tongue.

 **RileyIAmYourFather  
Charlotte said you're going over there for dinner. Is that right?**

 **Yesh, his uncle wants to talk to him about something regarding something. It's important.**

 **RileyIAmYourFather  
Then you should probably know what the 'somethings' are. Have fun, be safe. Love you.**

 **Details. Details. Love you too.**

So yeah, I am at Lucas' house for an important dinner.

Currently, I am on Lucas' back as we trot down stairs towards the dining room table. And since he made it without falling, I owe him a kiss. Yes, I risked my life because I just knew he couldn't give me a piggy back ride down the stairs without plummeting to my doom. If I would have been right, I would have gotten 10 bags of Cheetos, plus he would have had to pay my medical bills.

It was fair.

The table was already set plates of food were resting on the table. Charlotte and Brett glanced our direction as they heard our laughter. From first whiff, I smell garlic bread and tomato sauce. And of course because I don't do enough to embarrass myself, my body involuntarily growls… really loud. "That's our sign that we should eat." Charlotte quips and takes a seat at the table, she offers the chair to her left for me, while her husband takes her right. As soon as we all sit down, Lucas is making me a plate of salad, bread and spaghetti. I'm in freaking heaven right now.

"Alright Uncle Brett, what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

I'm already digging in before anyone else, and I'm not even remotely ashamed. "Well, there's been a little snag with the board." Uh oh, that catches my attention. "They would like you to start earlier."

"Why?" He all but growls, his hand moves to rest on my thighs. I say rest, but he's pretty much got a death grip going.

"They want you to get a taste for the position before the quarterly is up."

His eyes narrow in on his uncle, not in a menacing way more in a 'what the hell are you talking about' way. "This quarterly isn't up yet, but we've already made profit for this margin. So basically, they want me to come in now to get a feel for things so when we start the new quarterly in January there's a lesser chance of me losing money since I'll know what's going on and have a better feel on the way the office runs day to day."

When Brett nods, I'm kind of stunned. "You're good." I whisper and to my luck, he flashes me a grin.

"They underestimate you." Brett tacks on before taking a sip of wine. "What you said is true, since we've already made profit this quarter, they'd rather lose what profit we've made and cut even, than risk not making anything at the beginning of next year." I guess I understand that, not that they'd lose anything. Lucas is incredibly smart and calculative. "Secondly, since you'll be starting business classes online they don't want to overload you all at once. Taking over a company while taking 12 credit hours of school isn't a light task."

Lucas gulps and glances at me, "Um when would they want me to take over?"

"Beginning of December."

Well damn, "Let me think about it." And that's how we spend the rest of the dinner in complete and utter awkward silence.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**

 **Things are going to start progressing a bit quicker. I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	66. Chapter 66-Happy Eat All You Can Day

So currently, I'm watching Lucas pace his bedroom. One of his hands are tugging at his incredibly soft hair. He's biting his thumb, while his eyes are moving from left to right processing the information we recently gathered at the delicious but incredibly awkward dinner. "I'm not going to." He shrugs as if this isn't a big deal.

I sigh and slowly pull his hand out of his mouth. "Lucas, you and I both know that you don't really have a say. Them asking is more or less a formality." Unfortunately, Lucas is already walking on a thin line with the board. He's young and will be taking business classes while taking over the company, so he won't have his full attention on me.

He shakes his head vehemently, "No. There's your birthday and Christmas, and our 1-month anniversary. I'll hardly be around. No."

Stubborn man, "Lucas I have a birthday every year. I highly doubt you'll be working on Christmas and hopefully we'll have many anniversaries." My hands rest gently against his chest and I force a smile. Because not celebrating my birthday with him sucks, but it isn't like I don't understand. I know that this is a big deal for him.

His brows become furrowed, while his pupils begin to dilate. Uh oh, I think I may have upset him. "This isn't just a birthday Riley!" He snaps and I do my best to not flinch, I know he doesn't mean to be rude but it more or less came out that way. "You're turning 18 sweet cheeks." His voice came out softer while his arms snake around my waist, clearly he realized that he was a little too snappy. "Plus this is your first birthday where we are officially together. I just – "

I nod in acknowledgment because I know where he's coming from. "I know that you need to do this Lucas. And who knows, maybe you can sneak away from the office later at night to come and see me." I muster out with a smile. Which is great because, I'm a little sad on the inside. I don't want him to see it though because this is something he has to do. Lucas sighs and noticeably gulps, he rests his forehead on mine before it recedes to its original position. My arms wrap around his broad neck and without hesitation I peck his nose. "I love you Lucas and I know it will be hard but this is your father's company that he built from the ground up. I'm not going to be irrational and plead for you to not do this, because this is important."

"You are truly incredible. Do you realize that?"

My fingers tug at the nape of his neck while I smile widely. "You do what you have to Lucas and I'll be here when you're done." When his eyes widen frantically, I realize how he took that. "Nope. NO! We aren't breaking up baby please don't think that. I'm just saying, put me on the back burner for a little bit and focus on the company that you will thrive in."

"I love you so damn much." His lips crash against mine, and when he takes a few steps forward I take a step back. The back of my knees connects with the mattress making me fall into the cushion, but that doesn't slow Lucas down. I'm overwhelmed by his scent and the feeling of him. He hovers above me and caresses my curves. When his tongue slips into my mouth I relinquish a light moan. "I don't want to do this." He whispers before kissing me again and pulling me tight into his frame.

"I know."

His lips trail kisses down my jawline until his teeth graze my earlobe. "I just got you." My entire body shivers in delight, "this is such bullshit." I moan in approval when he sucks on my neck. I love him so much and even though this will absolutely suck, it's something I'll have to get used to because quite frankly this is something he wants no matter how much it sucks. This is what love is, right? Accepting the person in spite of the things that suck. In this case, it's a multibillion-dollar company that will take up a lot of his free time, but in return will create a great future for him. And even if I'm not in it, I want him to have a great future because he deserves it. "Hey." I blink a few times and focus on the man hovering over me, "Where'd you go princess?" His thumb grazes my cheek sweetly, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry." I reply with a grin, "I'm just really happy for you babe. I'm proud of you. I'm so proud." I whisper and give him a hug that takes him by surprise since he's beginning to chuckle.

"Just bear with me. Just for a little bit."

"Yeah, okay." I reply, "I guess I love you enough to do that." He replies with a 'good' before pecking my nose and cheeks over and over again. "Hey, where's Zay?"

Lucas sighs and rolls away from me, "He currently has two dates tonight." My eyes widen at the notion of Zay going on two separate dates. Like what the hell is that about, "Yeah. That's how I reacted whenever I first started hanging out with him. But his reasoning this time, 'Maya is haunting my mind'. I think he has a little crush."

"You think?" Everyone saw that twinkle in his eye whenever he first saw her. "I hate that he's going after a woman who has been seeing the same man for 2 years."

Lucas nods in agreement, "But he knows not to do anything. He may be a player but he isn't a homewrecker. However, I really think Maya is the first woman to catch his eye since his sophomore year." Wow, that's a long time. "Plus he and Josh get along. Josh is kind of a dick and Zay is pretty friendly. They balance one another out."

"I love you." I muster through my laughter.

"I love you sweet cheeks."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Today, is Thanksgiving people! The big ol' turkey day! One of my favorite and least favorite holiday's all in one. Pro, I can eat to my heart's desire. Con, I eat to my heart's desire. It's a catch 22 and a win lose situation. Today's kind of a big day, Charlotte and Brett invited my family over to their house for Thanksgiving, so effectively that means Maya and her mom since they always spend it with us. And that also means my mom isn't stressing out about making the food and my grandma isn't going to patronize my mother on cooking.

Ever since my grandma handed down the cooking reigns to my mother, it's been sort of a tradition that my mom gets picked on by her. It's funny for us, but my grandmother and mom are serious. That's the one woman my mom has never turned lawyer shark on. I think she wants to keep it that way. More good news, Uncle Jon and Shawn are coming with us! I'm so excited, sucks for Lucas because there will be lots of people interrogating him but he assures me he can handle it. Which I have no doubt about. In roughly a week, Lucas will take over the company and he's pretty much dreading it. I hate that, but even if he took the job at the beginning of January I have a feeling he'd still hate the situation. His main reason, me. Which I both love and hate because honestly, he doesn't want to leave me alone but I despise because he doesn't want to take his father's company because of me.

Sigh.

Unfortunately, my Uncle Eric won't be able to come. He's some mayor in some city and they're doing something for this wonderful holiday. "HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!" Maya yells as her and her mother enter our home. Per the usual, we're matching and I'm loving it. She picked out our outfits this year because I now have a sense of fashion – her doing. Somehow she found a black sweater dress that had a big ol' turkey plastered on the front with the words 'gobble, gobble' around it. I laughed for a good 15 minutes when she gave it to me. Maya paired it with black knee high socks and ankle boots, yes we bought matching ankle boots!

Galloping towards her, I envelope my peaches within my arms. "Happy Thanksgiving peaches." After giving her a gigantic hug, I move towards her mother who is the older and taller version of her daughter. Same blonde hair, not near as thick but the same color. Katie has the same blue eyes and a smile that can light up a freaking room. "Happy Thanksgiving Katie!"

"Happy Turkey Day, Riley."

There's so many Happy Thanksgiving's thrown around the room, I feel like I'm on repeat. In fact, I've completely zoned everything out and had immersed myself in conversation with Maya whenever the front door opens and my Uncle Shawn saunters in with Uncle Jon. In case you're wondering, we're carpooling. "UNCLE SHAWN! UNCLE JON!"

"Hey little one, happy food day." I chuckle and move towards Jon who is beaming. This is his favorite holiday; he's made that clear for years. But, this is the first time that Shawn has been here in at least 4 years. He's been travelling way too much for my taste, I can't wait for him to just stay here and settle down. "Hi." He breathes and whenever I pull away from Uncle Jon, I follow Shawn's line of sight.

Katie.

When I glance towards Maya she's smiling even wider than I am. She's so happy, her and Shawn have a kinship that can't be denied, both having runaways as parents. "Hi." Katie takes a step forward with her hand stretched out. Maya has mentioned them meeting once or twice, but Katie works all the time and so far, our rendezvous when Shawn is in town have been unsuccessful. "I'm Maya's mom. You must be the famous Shawn I hear about… all the time."

He chuckles and after releasing her hand he scratches his beard. "You must be Katie, if I didn't hear about you all the time then the fact you look exactly like your daughter would be a dead giveaway." Her cheeks tinge a light pink, her blonde hair cascades around her face in an effort to conceal it. "In summation, you're beautiful."

Well, hell. That's been thrown out there. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he was the 'make out king'. "Alright." My mom interrupts and loops her arm through Katie's, "easy Shawn. You met 30 seconds ago. Okay everyone, let's head out. Josh, Maya and Riley drive your own car."

Sounds fantastic.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya gushed for the entire drive – 5 minutes – about Shawn and her mother getting together. I kind of hope it happens, it would be an amazing love at first sight story. Especially since, it looked as if Shawn did fall in love at first sight. It was adorable, but Katie won't be swooned by the 'you're as beautiful as your daughter' line. When we pull up to Lucas' house, I'm groaning because I'm fully aware that this hill will be the death of me one day. I can see it now; on my tombstone it will say, _'Death by concrete hill'._ I hate it so much! It used to equal the hate that I had for Lucas, I guess it is true what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate. We're all sauntering up the steps, me taking the lead and the door is thrown open before I even have a chance to knock. "RILEY! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" And that is how I become deaf. Charlotte has some pipes on her.

I giggle and after giving her a hug, step aside. I'm mostly focused on getting this ringing out of my ears. It's so loud, I don't even hear Lucas saunter up behind me and wrap his hands around my waist. "Hey sweet cheeks."

"Hi. My ears hurt."

Lucas nods in understanding and slowly spins me around. "Yeah, give it roughly 5 minutes. That's how long it lasted for me. She's excited for all the guests, with her family living in Texas and my Uncle Brett's being non-existent this is a nice change of pace." Yeah, she's always been hostess material. "You are looking so sexy today Ms. Matthews."

I giggle and blush dramatically because my family is literally a few feet from us. "Yeah well I looked in the mirror this morning and said 'time to get yourself together, it's time to see Lucas'."

"What a weird thing to say to your mirror, princess." Standing up on my tip toes, I press my lips to his, "Happy Thanksgiving, love of my life."

"Happy Thanksgiving, love of mine." I know what you're thinking, 'Riley you've only been dating him for a month. How on earth can you say that he's the love of your life?' Let me tell you, whenever you fall in love with someone you will always care about their well-being, even if we ever breakup I will always want what's best for him. It's a really sucky side effect of love and I hope I never have to experience it. But I'm fully aware – him being my first love and all – that even if we did break up there will always be a part of me that will love him. "You look very handsome yourself." I whisper while tugging at his tie, his head rests against mine but I can still see his wide smile. Handsome is quite an understatement, Lucas' black silk tie now rests gently against his blue button up, which is tucked into his black dress pants. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled to his elbow and he's wearing the same Rolex he wore on our first date. I can vaguely see the veins in his forearm as Lucas pulls me tighter into his frame. And that's my weakness.

"You hungry?"

I nod while nibbling at my lip, I can practically feel his eyes trail down my form. "Starving."

"Good because Aunt Charlotte has been up since 6 o'clock this morning and Brett has been getting up every few hours to check the Cajun injected turkey on the smoker." I think I'm drooling. Lucas' emerald like orbs glance behind me, and I can see his brows furrowing. "What's going on with Shawn?"

When I crane my neck, I can't help but smile. His gaze is on Katie who is talking to Charlotte as if they are long lost relatives. Who knows maybe they are, they have similar personalities. "Oh, love at first sight. Hopefully he'll be so distracted with her that he won't hound you."

"Doesn't mean I won't hound you." I forcefully squint my eyes shut, Jon. "Lucas, we haven't officially met. Last time was when I accidentally hit my niece in the head with the door and after that I closed myself off." I force myself not to laugh, I don't care what people say, it was freaking funny! "You can imagine I was feeling a bit guilty."

My boyfriend shrugs and turns around fully, "Morning Mr. Turner. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Jon please." He corrects while shaking hands, to my luck it seems pretty friendly. No power struggle there. "I've got my eyes on you two."

"Ooo." I retort with a playful smile, he arches his brow, practically reminding me that he had to watch over Shawn when he was younger. I shouldn't play with fire. "Love you Uncle Jon."

"Yeah, yeah." He waves me off and saunters to shake Brett's hand.

"Happy Thanksgiving Riley!" I turn around and give Charlie a polite smile, "I'm ready to get fat."

I nod in understanding, that's why we chose to wear a dress. Thanksgiving is a holiday where you relaly have to double check your dress. Me? I plan on gaining a few pounds and I can't do that in a pair of jeans… not comfortably at least. "Happy turkey day Charlie."

"You look beautiful."

I'm about to respond with a 'thank you' whenever Lucas practically growls and pulls me closer to his frame. "TIME TO EAT!"

Crisis Averted.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya and I really don't know what to do with ourselves. We do this every year and have no idea why we stuff our faces so much we don't even remotely want to move afterward. "I'm never eating that much again."

"That's what we said last year." I whisper because using my normal voice seems a little too difficult at the moment. "How's operation get your mom and Shawn together?"

She grunts and rubs her eyes, "I don't know I can't see them. And I'll have to use my abs to pull myself up. I'll focus on it more tomorrow; Shawn is staying in town more often than he used to and I will capitalize on that."

"WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP!" Josh yells, he's been scolded once or twice by his mother and Charlotte on his language. In his defense, it was to compliment her cooking. I see nothing wrong with 'holy shit, this turkey is damn good'.

I shake my head and roll myself further into the leather sectional sofa. "Why in the heck do you all want to go to the park? We just finished eating!"

I hear Lucas' deep chuckle, causing major butterflies to erupt in my stomach and shivers to run down my spine. "We finished eating 2 hours ago." Wow, I think he's lying. "You and Maya took a nap sweet cheeks. Don't you remember?"

"You have no proof." I whisper, you can't consider 30 minutes a nap. It was a cat nap at best! Okay, so nap is within the word but that's not the point. I manage to open up one eye whenever he doesn't reply. His orbs are just staring at me, and I know that I'm a goner. "Alright, fine. Negotiation time."

He nods and lifts me into his lap. "I'll carry you there and let you sit on the bench so you can ogle me while we play football."

"That's a pretty great deal!" I whisper against his lips; I don't even know how I got there. I apply more pressure to his mouth and relish in their touch. Ugh, I'm going to miss not being able to kiss him in school whenever I want to. It's really unfair when you think about it. "Alright I'm in."

Lucas; Charlie, Josh, Zay, Shawn and my dad all went to the park. My father and Shawn had left a few minutes before us, Maya may have given us a hard time and still is. She's currently thrown over Josh's shoulder and she swears she's going to throw up from the pressure. She's a lot of talk. Lucas is carrying me also but my chest is pressed against his and my legs are snaked around his waist. Don't worry ladies and gents, I have a long coat on so no one can see anything. "You smell really good."

"I'M GOING TO THROW UP ALL OVER YOUR BACK!"

Lucas and I both ignore her insistent shouting whenever I start to sniff him again. "Thanks sweet cheeks. I know you like this cologne. You think you're being discreet whenever you smell me, but it's the exact opposite." Cover blown, "I'm going to miss you princess."

"You'll still see me. Just not as often." I can see his lips curving into a frown, I hate it when he does that. "I'll miss you too. But that's why we can talk on the phone. There's these super cool new inventions called, 'cell phones'." I give him a reassuring smile when he grimaces at my sarcasm, but luckily it turns into a million dollar smile a few seconds later. When I snake my arms back around his neck, I sigh in content and open my eyes.

A gasp of air involuntarily escapes my parted lips. A man around the age of 19 with dark brown hair is walking towards the other side of the street. As if he actually heard my gasp and felt his gaze, his focus is pulled off the road and flickers towards me. His flat lips, curve into a smile and his cold brown eyes seem amused. Gulping, I hold onto Lucas tighter as I stare back at him. I refuse for him to see how nervous I am… nervous isn't the right word, scared is more like it.

By the time I snap out of my self-induced trance, he's turning the corner onto a very familiar street. "Lucas."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you explain to me why Bentley Reynolds is turning onto your street?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Dun, dun, dun! Anyways, like I said things are going to start progressing a little quicker from here on out. That way you stay intrigued. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	67. Chapter 66-Shawn Had Game?

I'm pretty sure Lucas broke my neck from how quickly he spun around to try and find Bentley. To my luck, Lucas saw what I had seen and it wasn't my overactive imagination playing tricks on me. Well, I guess that means it wasn't 'to my luck'. At least I didn't seem crazy, at least it wasn't all in my mind. We decided to wait and see which house he went in to, Lucas' idea not mine. I wanted to high tail it out of there like my ass was on fire. My idea, we stay away from him then he stays away from us. When we got the information we were looking for and I convinced him not to go kick his ass, Lucas rigidly turned back around and robotically walked towards the park again. I could see the gears in his brain working, 10 to 1 I won't be allowed over at his house anymore. "How have I never seen him before?"

I have no doubt Lucas has had his eye out and looking for him, but there are a lot of things to consider. "It is Thanksgiving maybe some of his family lives there. Maybe, it's a friend's house. At least he didn't see us coming from that street also."

"Don't come to my house anymore, not until I look further into this. I don't want him anywhere around you." When it comes to Lucas, I could make some serious money gambling. I can read him like a freaking book if I ever needed. "Hey, did you hear me?"

Rolling my eyes obnoxiously, I nod in affirmation. "Yes." I groan and rest my head on his shoulder, "It's a really stupid rule when you think about it. Your office is at your place and whenever you start working in a week, you'll be cooped up in there. So I move to have my probation from your home removed."

He chuckles and sets me down on the ice cold bench right next to Maya who was kissing Josh. "This isn't a negotiation. This is a dictatorship and I am Hitler."

My nose scrunches up as I scowl, "Hey Hitler are you aware that the entire world hates you?"

Lucas chuckles but decides to play along, his hand moves to cup my face while his thumbs gently caress my blushed cheeks. "I can think of one person who doesn't hate me." He whispers while leaning in. "You love me, don't you?"

Our mouths are roughly a centimeter apart; they brush together as I speak. "Details. Details."

"IT'S GAME TIME! LUCAS GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" As if I'm a white hot poker, my boyfriend pulls away leaving my lips incredibly cold and lonely.

I love this time of year, red and brown leaves flutter through the air or rest against the dying grass. The cool breeze whips across your face and kisses your skin. As long as it is sunny I enjoy November weather. But the rain can go screw itself. "What took you two so long?" Maya questions before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I swallow thickly and make a passing glance towards all the guys. Luckily they are far away, "We saw Bentley walking into a house on Lucas' street." Her eyes widen, "Don't worry. I've already been forbidden to go to Lucas' house. But I don't think he lives there, if he were the odds of us seeing him should have been astronomical. I don't know we'll see how it plays out. If he leaves me alone, I'll leave him alone."

She shakes her head, the curls of her hair bounce along with the movement. "The thing is Riley, you didn't leave him alone. You've already reported him."

"What was I supposed to do?" I snap through gritted teeth, "Let what little did happen to me to be swept under the rug?"

Maya huffs and puts her arm around me, "First don't get all defensive. Secondly, I don't give a crap how much he did to you. The fact is, he did it. He forcefully made sexual advances towards you and that is not okay. Thirdly, I'm not saying what you did was wrong. I wholeheartedly agree with what you did and I am so proud of you for doing it. So no, I don't think it should have gone unreported. I'm just trying to make you understand that, he may be holding a grudge." Gulp. "I'm not saying he'll act on it because he's a coward who preys on innocent women but there's always a possibility."

Well if that didn't just ruin my thoughts. I was hoping for the whole 'out of sight, out of mind' method and clearly that isn't working, especially since he was in my sight today. "I see where you're coming from. I do." I whisper and watch as Lucas tosses a ball towards Charlie. This is what I wish from them. I want them to get along and laugh and smile. They're family, this is what they're supposed to do. So I'm going to relish in these few moments where they're high fiving, bumping fists and grinning widely at one another. I just wish there was a way to keep them happy at all times. Shoving my hands into the depth and warmth of my pockets, I sigh in content. The wind is starting to pick up and now I'm cursing myself for wearing a dress.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWMGMWGMWGMW**

My mom and Katie had joined us about 20 minutes into the game. It turned into somewhat of a mother daughter thing and seeing as we all four get along so well, I was super excited when I heard their gossiping mouths coming up from behind us. And they brought blankets, so they became my favorite people. Lucas' team was winning; it was kind of an unfair advantage though. Lucas was an amazing quarterback, while Charlie could catch anything that was thrown his way. So that along with the fact my dad and Shawn were on one team, the younger ones had an advantage.

However, it didn't slip past me when Shawn noticed Katie. His playing somehow improved as soon as he saw her, both Maya and I snickered to ourselves. Does she see it too? From her batting eyelashes and passing glances towards my uncle, my guess would be yes. "So what do you think of Shawn?" My mom asks as if she knew what was running through my brain.

Her cheeks flushed a shade of crimson, which unfortunately could pass for being caused by the chill. "I mean, I don't really know him all that well. He seems incredibly nice and upfront – the honesty is like a breath of fresh air. My daughter loves him, and if she loves him then he must be a good person."

"He's single." Maya blurts out and a second later she's cursing herself into oblivion.

Katie stills in her seat, my eyes involuntarily shift to my mother who is winking at me. Uh oh, someone has a plan. "Yes he is." My mom agrees and cross her legs together. "Except I'm not sure if Katie could handle Shawn." What the hell? We're trying to talk him up, not play him down! Note to self, take away my mom's coffee. Katie snaps her head towards her friend, her brows furrowed in confusion. "He's almost as bad as my husband and the only reason I can put up with that shmuck is because I've known him since I was 2 years old." Katie's eyes glisten with curiosity… ah, I see what you did there, mom. Challenging her and all.

"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU KATIE!"

Oh God! Uncle Shawn, you're making a fool out of yourself. All four of us remain silent while we watch the play take course. The ball is snapped into Shawn's hands, my dad is running towards the two trashcans that was deemed their end zone. Shawn glances at Katie with a grin and when he moves to release the ball it's smacked down by Lucas who immediately recovers the fumble. I am seriously cringing for him, that had to have been embarrassing. "Oh my gosh." Maya's mom giggles and cups her hands over her mouth to prevent noise from escaping her lips.

"WE WIN!" Charlie shouts and both him and Lucas do a back flip in their end zone.

My orbs shift to meet Katie's blue ones, "I think he deserves a date after that embarrassing scene… don't you?" Leaving her with her thoughts, I skip over towards Lucas and admire him as I do so. You can see the small sheen of sweat coating his forehead and the slight flush of cheeks. His long sleeves were pushed up and his black sweats have dirt and grass stains all over them. He's positively beautiful, I know that he's way out of my league I just choose not to question it. His naturally tan skin wraps tightly around his muscular frame, those sweet lips hide a gorgeously breathtaking smile. But as usual, his eyes are what really catch my attention. They're so bright and full of life as he, Josh and Charlie congratulate one another.

Zay is still lying on the ground, he says he's playing dead and my father is consoling Shawn who is still blushing from his failed wooing – and I dare say traumatic – experience. "Congratulations." I whisper and peck his cheek, spinning around he wraps me up in his arms. I love the way he holds me, and not just because of the 'I feel safe' cliché, but he holds me so tightly and before he releases me fully he'll squeeze one more time for good measure.

"Thank you sweet cheeks. Give me a smooch." I can't help but giggle he's such a… I don't even know the right word. I mean there's a bunch, but for old time's sake let's call him a 'Russian Toad'. Agreeing to his demand, I press my lips against his while my fingers tug at the nape of his neck and into his incredibly soft hair. He groans intimately into my mouth, causing me to smile against his lips. "Damn it."

I furrow my brows and narrow my eyes into slits. I thought that kiss was pretty good, "what do you mean 'damn it'?"

"I should have played football in school if that's the kind of congratulations I get when I win. So unfair." He mutters the last bit under his breath when he thinks I can't hear it. I hate that a good portion of his teenage years will be taken away from him. Since the moment his parents passed, it was taken away from him. He knew that he'd be taking over the company at 18, when in normal situations he'd at least be able to go to college and enjoy that experience. He had told me before that once he got himself together after his parents passed that he studied the company and business policies for hours on end just so he could take the company over when he came of age. At the time, I think he really thought that was the best thing to do – to take the company off of Uncle Brett's hands. But the moment he made his decision to come for me, was the same moment he would regret taking over as soon as he possibly could.

I'm really not trying to be cocky it is just a simple observation. He was very happy to and actually pushed the board to accept his proposal of owning it at 18. But now, he seems less than thrilled to have to work. I giggled at his small joke and leaned in to peck his lips one more time, "You still have a week to be a kid Lucas." I began to pick my brain on different things we could do this next week, as soon as I found it I sucked in a sharp breath and smiled widely. "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

"I can't wait to hear it."

"YES! YES! YES! OPERATION GET SHAWN AND MY MOM TO GO ON A DATE WAS A COMPLETE AND UTTER SUCCESS! STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT JOSH!"

A giggle slipped past my lips and I felt the vibrations of Lucas' chest indicating he found that humorous as well. Josh tossed up his hands, "Sorry baby girl! I just didn't think Shawn had game." My dad places his hand on Shawn's chest and Shawn places his hand on my fathers. What are they doing? Simultaneously, they take a step back and gasp.

"How dare you!"

My real uncle shrugs and as usual doesn't care, "What?! You can't blame me, I thought he might even be worse than Lucas."

"HEY!" Lucas shouts and turns his body towards both Charlie and Josh who seem utterly amused, though they're trying to hide it. Zay however, isn't even remotely trying to keep it a secret. He's doing the literal definition of 'ROFL'. So that's good. "I got the girl didn't I?"

"How many years later?"

My uncle is a jerk, my boyfriend blushes a deep red and glances away from them before burying his face in my neck. "Screw you Josh! If he had worked his 'Fine Friar Charm' sooner than no doubt would I have been swept off my feet."

"Oh but he did, those pranks were definitely part of his 'charm'." Okay, Josh got me there.

When I felt Lucas snickering into my neck, my brows knit together in confusion. This was supposed to be embarrassing for him. "What are you laughing at?"

Pulling his face out of my neck, he simply shakes his head while trying to regain his breath. "The time I glued feathers to your skin. It was so funny." My response? I slap him on the back of the head and saunter towards Maya. "Oh come on sweet cheeks, I was kidding!"

"No you weren't."

When I hear spluttering of laughter, I don't turn around. "Yeah you're right."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _"Riley?"_

 _Hurriedly I flip my head behind me, I hadn't heard anyone climbing the steps to the tree house. So imagine my surprise whenever it was Lucas who had moseyed on up here. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, this is his tree house. I trespassed on his property to get here, I guess I just wanted a place to think and this tree house was always great to do just that. Of course now it was kind of awkward, I hadn't really spoken to Lucas other than the random insults I'd throw his way whenever he'd prank me._

 _So being up high in a tree house with a man who basks in the ambiance of his pranks… on me, was a little unnerving to say the least. "What are you doing up here?"_

 _"I'll leave." I mumble before scooching towards the slide. Right when I'm about to take off he grips my wrist, "What are you doing?" Please don't prank me, please don't prank me! I cross every body part imaginable; my legs, tongue, feet, fingers, and toes. Impressive, I know._

 _"Don't go. This is your place just as much as it is mine." I want to ask what's the catch but, he didn't know I was coming, so I highly doubt he could pull something on me. He'd have to set something up and I would definitely notice that. When I gave a curt head nod in response he furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?"_

 _Nibbling at my lip, I ponder for a moment on asking him the one question that has been nagging my mind since the moment he first pranked me. But I hold my tongue, I don't think I'd enjoy the answer if I were to ask him why he pranked me. Obviously he must despise me if he does this to me for fun. "I just missed the view. It's nice watching the sun go down."_

 _"Yeah." He sighs and crosses his legs beside my own, "peaceful. But I know that isn't why you're up here because if you were looking at the view you'd have your back in that corner." He rolled his head to me, the left side of his lip tugging upwards because he knows he's right. I didn't even know that about myself until he mentioned it. But now that it's out in the open it is pretty obvious._

 _I shake my head and bite the inside of my cheek, "I'd really rather not have this used against me in your future endeavors." I see him outwardly wince when I so blatantly responded that way, "Oh come on Lucas, did you honestly think I'd bear any of my deep dark secrets to you. You hate me."_

 _"I do not hate you." Lucas immediately replies, I feel his grip on my shoulders as he turns my body slightly in his direction, "I don't hate you Riley. Please don't ever think that."_

 _"Then do me a favor and just stop. Stop pulling pranks on me, stop pretending like you care and just leave me alone. Because believe it or not even when you are pranking me and hating me, I still get bullied! I stay away from you but some people don't see that, they see you constantly around to pull your next prank and they think I'm trying to get with you! So just – if you really don't hate me and there's some part deep inside of you that treasures our old friendship then please just, stop." I didn't even realize I was crying until a gust of wind made the tears cold against my skin. However, when I reach up to wipe them away, Lucas does so for me._

 _Just like old times._

 _I notice his small Adam's apple bob up and down as he does so. "Riley our friendship means everything to me." He whispers and stares straight into my eyes. I'm sorry that girls are giving you such a hard time you have to know that, girls bullying you was never my intention." I'm a little shell shocked at his revelation actually, I was pretty sure he had been a part of it. "I can't leave you alone though." And just when I thought he was going to change, "I can't and don't want to."_

 _My shoulders drop, my head following suit and luckily he dropped his hands that had remained on my face. "I should have expected that –"_

 _"Not for reasons you think."_

 _"So what should I expect tomorrow? Put fake love letters in my locker, yes I know those are your handwriting!? Will you put toilet paper in my back pack and let it hang out as I walk? Give me a piece of gum that shocks me?"_

 _When I take the chance to make a passing glance, I wasn't sure what to see on his face. Anger, amusement, befuddlement… what I wasn't expecting was sadness and hurt. Why is he sad and hurt? "If you really have nothing to do with the girls bullying me, can you at least explain to them that I'm not flirting with you. That I'm just trying to get through 7_ _th_ _grade. I… I can handle your jokes and what not but I'd prefer nothing else on my plate."_

 _Right when I'm about to slide down, Lucas stops me again. "I promise Riley. I swear I will get that to stop. Only I can pick on you."_

 _For some reason a smile formed on my lips. "Thanks."_

 _And that was the last day I was bullied by my female classmates._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**

 **Please keep in mind that Lucas will be busy when he takes over the business. He is young and going to try and make a name for himself, so they may seem like their being overdramatic… because maybe they are… but you know what you'll understand in the following chapters. MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	68. Chapter 67-I'm Not Wendy

I'm sad.

I guess I should probably explain why. Tomorrow we go back to school, when I say we, I mean everyone but Lucas. Tonight is Lucas' last night before his company kidnaps him and holds him hostage. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to miss the crap out of him. He will miss me too, considering he's told me a million and one times. Not that I mind, it's nice to know I'm not alone in this endeavor. Especially since Smackle is kind of feeling my pain, granted she can still see Farkle at school but since they only have 2 classes together and then afterwards he disappears, she understands.

"Riley can you –

"Nope. My night is taken up with Lucas, he's picking me up in 30 minutes and we are going somewhere. Since he's disappearing from my life tomorrow."

My mom giggles and steps inside my room, "Someone is feeling quite dramatic today."

"Wouldn't you if your boyfriend was disappearing forever?" I whine and fall face first onto my mattress.

Again, my mom's light melodic giggle fills my ears. Is she finding humor in my pain? I find that incredibly hurtful. "Well that would be difficult to say, I don't have a boyfriend. I have a husband and no one can just disappear forever." Why does she have to be so literal? I guess I get my drama filled nature with my father. "Yes it will be a rough couple of months but you'll get through it. And if you don't, then maybe you weren't meant to be."

"Mom, I love you but don't be such a negative Nancy!" I snap but instantly regret it when her fingers thread through my hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm feeling bitter."

"I know sweet heart. Are you ready? Lucas will be here in 25 minutes."

I nod in affirmation; I just have to get dressed. He told me to dress warm, he at least warned me that we'd be outside. Heeding to his advice, Maya dressed me appropriately. Black fleece leggings, underneath a pair of jeans that were torn in some spots. Flat black biker boots, a black thermal and a maroon sweater. And to top it off, a black beanie. My makeup is my normal, powder and mascara and my hair is in natural waves. Pretty simple if you ask me, which is what attracted him to me in the first place; 'my natural beauty'. He's such a kiss up but I love him.

Quickly, I dress and slide on my jacket as well as my mittens. And right on cue, my doorbell rings. Jumping off my bed, I grab the small gift I got for him – thank goodness I ordered it really early, the night after he told me about the company as a matter of fact – before practically running to the living room. "I GOT IT!" I yell before opening the door and throwing myself at him. His usual cologne engulfs me and sends me into a state of utter euphoria.

"Hi sweet cheeks." I feel his lips against my temple and relish in it. I love his forehead kisses. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I whisper and press my lips against his gently while tucking the gift into my pocket. I'll give it to him later. "BYE MOM, BYE DAD! I'LL BE BACK BY CURFEW!" I'm all his for 7 hours and I can't freaking wait. "So where are we going?"

Leaning against the walls of the elevator, his hands hold my hips as our chests press together. "The only thing you need to know princess, is we'll be alone after lunch." Narrowing my eyes at him, he playfully winks and leads me to his car once the door opens. Per the usual he opens the car door for me and shuts it promptly before sprinting towards the driver's side. The car ride there is spent in a comfortable silence while I play with his fingers and occasionally he'll kiss my knuckles. It isn't until we pull into a parking lot and he turns off the car, that I've noticed we even arrived to our first destination. Lucas leans over the center console and gently presses his lips against mine and captures my mouth in a soft kiss. Brushing my tongue against his lips, he parts them immediately. "We've gotta stop." He whispers and kisses me again. Lucas' willpower is about as great as mine, we're relishing in one another and it takes my stomach growling incredibly loud before either one of us pulls away. And that's only to laugh. I just love kissing him and seeing as I won't for sure see him until my birthday well, I'm capitalizing on the time I have with him now.

"Come on let's go feed that monster in your belly."

Giggling, we both step out of the car and he instantly admonishes me for opening the door. It's the usual 'bad sweet cheeks' that gets my heart racing for whatever reason. "So is this one of the restaurants you own?"

While laughing, he nods and opens the door to the restaurant for me. "It's Italian and I know you occasionally get cravings for pasta. So as a surprise, there's an open tab for a woman named Riley Matthews. Do you know her?"

As soon as the hostess sees Lucas, she's already escorting us to the table. I'm still dumbfounded by the fact there's an open ended tab for me. "You can't tell but I'm squealing on the inside." Lucas laughs and pulls out my chair. "Thank you that's incredibly sweet."

"I have to take care of my girl somehow if I'm not always with her." Is it possible for my heart to soar and sink all at the same time? Would that mean it would just stay still? I guess my face had fallen slightly because he said, "Don't be sad sweet cheeks. I'm doing this for us."

"Us? Do this for you." I reiterate and take a sip of the water that's been poured for us.

Before my boyfriend can reply, the waiter comes over and takes our order. I let Lucas order for me considering he'll know what's best and he knows what I love. Once he leaves, we pick up the conversation as if it never halted. "I am doing this for me princess. I am, I swear. I want to make my father proud. But it doesn't hurt that I'll be able to provide for us in the future."

"Be still my heart." I quip while the palm of my hand rests against my chest.

Lucas stares at me for a few moments, his eyes tracing every bit of my face. "I'm serious Riley."

"I know you are."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

So lunch was freaking delicious. I pretty much moaned after every bite, he got me the chicken marsala and I didn't even need a knife. It practically fell apart, and after like my tenth moan, Lucas politely asked me to 'stop it now'. His words not mine. Once we started driving I turned on a little bit of country and serenaded him in my worst singing voice possible to make him laugh. And it worked, I successfully ruined Luke Bryan for him.

I don't really know how that is possible.

"Alright sweet cheeks we are here." Glancing out my window, a big ice skating rink comes into view. I squeal loudly while hurrying out of the car and helping him get out, because he is moving to slow for my taste. Lucas laughs the entire time at my antics, "I remember you telling me you had never been. So this is all ours for however long we want."

I furrow my brows and glance back at the rink, there really is no one there. "Are you serious?" When he nods and intertwines our fingers, I ask the question without thinking. "Why?"

The white steel gates open up for us specifically and are locked the second we pass through. Christmas lights decorate the skate rental building, and the clear glass above the walls around the rink. It doesn't even look like it has been skated on yet. "Because sweet cheeks, I want alone time with you. Plus I figured whenever you fall you don't want a million eyes on you."

Gasping, I feign hurt. "You're telling me that you won't catch me if I fall Mr. Friar?"

He rolls his eyes and pulls me into his frame. "Just jump Riley, I'll be there." And that is how you make a woman speechless. Every other man out there take notes. His lips press against mine sweetly before releasing them from his hold too soon. "Let's get our shoes on." I nod because I'm still somewhat at a loss for words.

5 minutes later I'm wobbling to get to the ice rink, I would have fallen if Lucas hadn't been there. As soon as I step out onto the ice I'm falling backwards and laughing at the same time. His arm possessively or he'd say protectively around me while his other one grips the side of the rink. "Easy princess. Please don't hurt yourself out here." I nod and once I'm balancing on the thin blade I grip his hand in mine and carefully glide across the ice. "Oh wait, you see how your ankles are leaning in towards one another, don't do that or you will be hurting later."

Doing as he says, I do my best to keep them straight and seconds later Lucas is in front of me and skating backwards with my hand in his grasp. "Are you trying to show off Mr. Friar?'

"Never Ms. Matthews, just making sure my sweet cheeks is safe." Grinning widely, I'm grateful it is cold outside, I can blame the blush on that. "And you are doing much better this way."

Because he's pulling me, "Where'd you learn to skate so well?"

"My mom." He answers meekly, his orbs darkening slightly at the mention of the woman he lost in his life. It truly is heartbreaking to see Lucas that way, if I had been around when his parents passed away I am not sure I would have been able to handle sad and angry Lucas. I've only ever seen him incredibly happy, even when he's mad he snaps out of it within seconds. "We would go ice skating the entire month of December whenever we could."

My lips tug upward, "Your mother – like Charlotte – has a childlike sense of life. More people should live that way. Not take things so seriously and live in the now."

Lucas nods, I see his Adam's apple bob up and down before he glances into my eyes. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to grow up. I wish I could just go somewhere –

"Like Peter Pan." I quip, "the boy who never wanted to grow up." Furrowing my brows, my eyes fall to my feet to make sure they aren't turning in. "Why don't you want to grow up Mr. CEO? I figured with your future set, you wouldn't mind it so much."

Shrugging he gently pulls me into his embrace, my cheek rests lightly against his chest. "Responsibility. Why can't I just stay here with you all day, every day? Why do I have to do what the board asks of me just so I can keep _my_ father's company? So, if I wanted to be Peter Pan… what would happen?"

I giggle when he starts spinning us in circles, "Well you would take the second star on the right and straight on till morning to Neverland. You'll have to gather some lost boys though. I'm sure Zay is up for the task."

"That is so true." He chuckles and pecks my forehead, "Would you come with me Riley? Would you fly to Neverland with me?"

Without hesitation, I'm agreeing. "As long as I don't have to be Wendy. I don't want to have to pick up after lost boys." That doesn't sound fun at all. We both laugh together and skate in silence for a few more minutes. Well not silence, Lucas is trying to teach me how to skate but I'm blocking him out. Why can't I just stay in his embrace and let him do all the work? "You do realize that there is no Neverland. You can't fly away from this, Lucas."

He lifts my hand to his warm lips before replying. "I know. And I know I have to and will grow up. But just because I can't fly to Neverland and quit aging, it doesn't mean that I can't have my own escape here on earth."

I accidentally trip over the pick of my skate and squeal as I begin to fall over myself. Lucas once again, saves the day and prevents me from causing serious injury. "Thank you." While I'm giggling he skates back out in front of me and holds my hands. "So where is your own escape on earth?"

His smile falls just slightly while his right hand drops my own before cupping my face. "Anywhere with you." Lucas whispers, his minty breath fanning across my face. "But if I had to choose a place, it'd be the waterfall. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" I respond before my fingertips trace the stubble of his jawline.

"That's where we had our first date and our first kiss. That place is quite literally a dream for me. That can be my escape. What about you? Where's your escape?"

Nibbling at my lip, I think of all the places I've been where I've felt safe. My parent's arms, Lucas' arms and, "My bay window." I was expecting him to laugh to be quite honest. I mean my 'place of escape' is a seat in my room? How lame is that? "I know it's odd but I seem to always get my best thinking done there. And I never feel alone when I'm there. Even if no one is with me, I can close my eyes and picture you or Maya, my parent's or my friends and be completely at ease. Plus, it has a great view of the moon."

He nods in understanding and lightly licks his lips, "I know that I can't run away but when I'm with you it feels that way. It feels like we're the only two people, I feel the rush of my heart beat and I can feel my love for you grow – somehow. I don't even know how that is possible anymore but I do. I used to look for this rush and excitement by partying and drinking but, I don't need to anymore. You're my escape from this shit world. Because when I'm with you, I'm not 18 and taking over a company that's going to take me away from you for a while. When I'm with you, my parents aren't dead and 6 feet under in Texas."

"Lucas." I whisper and clutch his face. He's seriously melting my heart and hurting it at the same time. How can he do that?

His hands cup mine that are resting on his cheeks, "I'm not mad about taking over the company. I'm upset of what I might lose in the process."

"Lucas I'm not going to – "I was going to say 'leave you'. But he stops me by pressing his lips against mine. Does he honestly think I'll leave him? That's the last thing I want to do, and I'm trying to exude that through our kiss. That thought hadn't even occurred to me, I admonished my mom for thinking that could be a possibility.

When he pulls away from that heart stopping kiss, he rests his forehead against mine. "I don't want you to lie to me." I open my lips to argue when he starts talking again, "Obviously you wouldn't willingly lie to me. I know you don't want to leave me and you have no idea how happy that makes me. The fact you want me in your life, that you're willing to stand beside me during this transition, that seriously makes me want to cry from happiness." From his red tinted eyes, I know he isn't crying… yet. "For the first time in the years that I've liked and loved you, you're returning some of that love and holy mother of God Riley you have no idea what that feels like. It's like my parent's coming back to life again or how you'd feel if I were to give you a million bags of Cheetos." We both laugh at his little joke while his thumb wipes my tears away. "I know you don't want to leave me. But I have no idea what's going to happen. I don't want you to promise me something and then stay with me because of that promise if you're unhappy. Life is unpredictable." His eyes are pleading with me to understand.

The only thing I'm thinking is, 'seriously is he on drugs?' Biting the inside of my cheek, I wipe away the lone tear that has fallen on his cheek. I don't quite understand what he's saying, but I'm going to interpret it the best way I can. I think what he means is that life throws you curveballs, this being one of them. We can't always predict how things will turn out so we can't make promises we may not be able to keep. I think I got it. Fingers crossed. "Okay, I can't promise I won't leave you. But I'll promise to fight to stay by your side, and I promise that I'll never _want_ to leave you."

He sucks in a sharp breath and exhales just as quickly. From the look in his eyes, I can tell I hit the nail on the head. "I can't promise that things won't be hard; I can't promise to see you every day. I can promise to love you every minute, and think of you whenever I can. I promise to fight if you ever feel like you need to leave me. But most of all I promise to strive to have a future with you. Because I want that more than anything." Why does he make me cry with his words?

"Future Riley and future Lucas." I repeat his words from the night he told me he loved me and wrap our ring fingers around one another. "You love me because you can see a future together." He nods and pecks my ring finger. "I love you because you are my future." That's a promise that we seal with a foot popping kiss.

Literally my foot popped.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The night ended way too quickly for my taste. We're outside my door and cutting it way too close to my curfew, but I don't care. "Thank you for everything today Lucas."

"Anything for you sweet cheeks." After we went ice skating, we got hot chocolate – lots of hot chocolate – and walked around central park where he later had a picnic delivered with an abundance of blankets, soup and hot tea. It was incredible and even though I was freezing it was one of the best dates I've ever been on. Number 2 on my list, number 1 being our first date at his 'escape', his own Neverland.

"Oh my goodness." My hands fist in my pocket to grab his gift, "Happy taking over your company present." Lucas chuckles and kisses my lips, "it isn't much but I wanted to get you a little something."

"You didn't have to."

I shrug and gesture for him to open it, "I don't have to do anything. I'm doing it out of love for you." He takes the lid off the box after passing me the wadded up wrapping paper. "It's an engraved pen. It has your name on it."

I'm abruptly pulled into his chest before his lips collide onto mine. I know exactly what he means about that heart racing rush he feels, because I feel it too. Every time we kiss or are in close proximity to one another, I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest and there's nothing I can do to stop it. And I don't want to. "I love it. And I love you. Thank you so much."

"I love you too. I was going to get you a brief case but Charlotte says she already got you one."

He nods and glances at his watch, "You have to go inside princess." Hurriedly I snake my arms around his neck and hold him tight, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. But you'll do great." My voice is much stronger than I had originally anticipated and I'm extremely proud of myself. "You're going to be amazing, and you can tell the board to kiss your ass. Except don't do that, just figuratively speaking." He nods in understanding and kisses me again, "I love you."

"I love you too." He sets my feet down on the floor and opens the door for me. "I'll text you baby."

"I know we aren't like breaking up or saying good bye. But this is like the first day I won't see you since you came back. I've literally seen you every single day since the first day of school." Oh how his presence was quite annoying back then.

He chuckles and it is obviously forced, "I know what you mean. It's weird and I hate it." Lucas gets me.

I hold out my ring finger and he mimics my action. "See you later Peter Pan."

Lucas smirks and releases the hold he has on my finger. The red light of the elevator turns on while he waits on the lift. His deep emeralds never leave mine, not until he steps into the elevator. "I promise you Wendy."

"I'M NOT WENDY!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Hey lovelies. First of all, I hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved it. The reality of relationships are setting in and slowly coming to light. Let me know what you think.**

 **Second, I wanted to answer a couple questions. I update every two days on average. So I post skip two days and then the next I post. I also was asked if I see an end and if so how many chapters will there be? Since I have no idea how this story is going to end, I have no idea how many chapters there will be I will warn you whenever I figure it out though.**


	69. Chapter 68-Happy Birthday Riley

**1 missed call  
LoveOfMyLife. 12:13 a.m.**

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
I guessed I missed you again. First I wanted to say Happy Birthday princess. I can't wait to see you in roughly 19 hours. Good night sweet cheeks, I love you so much and I hope you have the best dreams. I'm sure they'll involve me. Lol, kidding. Kind of. Whether I'm not in yours, you'll be in mine. I love you.  
12:14 a.m.**

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
Good morning sweet cheeks, I hope you have a great birthday breakfast. I hope you have a wonderful day. I can't wait to see you tonight. You have no idea how much I miss you. It is literally tearing me apart. I can't wait to see your beautiful face! Speaking of your beautiful face, send me a picture of yours now that you're the big 18! I love you.  
6:26 a.m.**

This is pretty reoccurring. Almost down to the right times as well, he wakes up before I do and I'm asleep – no matter how hard I try to stay awake – whenever he goes home. I even tried recruiting Maya to keep me awake but since finals are in two weeks we've already started studying. So we both crash pretty early. Needless to say, I miss him a lot. It's been 9 days since I've last seen him aside from pictures I force him to send me. He hates taking selfies. Today, is my birthday ladies and gents. December 8 came here a lot quicker than originally anticipated. I negotiated with my parents, I'll wake up early and have a birthday breakfast with them, go to school and though Lucas said I could bring our friends to the dinner he's having, I didn't invite them.

They know I'm going to see Lucas tonight and decided to hang out with me this weekend and celebrate that way I could be alone with him. So it's kind of a surprise, as far as he knows it will be everyone. He says he's been working later the past few nights so he can get off work earlier today and I am so excited. Which in return means that today itself will go by ridiculously slow. Because I'm anticipating this evening, why wouldn't it go really slow. "Happy birthday peaches."

My lips curve into a smile before Maya attacks me with a hug. "Thank you." I whisper and continue my stretching regimen she ruined for me a few moments ago.

"Now in regards to your present, I am giving it to you this weekend with everyone else. Mine and Josh's kind of go together, so if I give you mine then you'll know what Josh got you and vice versa. It won't be fair." I nod in understanding and am just now realizing, I didn't have to push her off the bed to wake her up.

"You didn't even have to get me anything, you know I'm not super into gifts." I would rather have a large gathering around dinner instead of gifts. Being around friends and family is more than enough for me. It's the way you were welcomed into this world anyways.

 **Good morning handsome, and thank you for my birthday wishes. I miss you and can't wait to see you tonight. I love you!**

Eek! I'm literally on edge. I ended up showering last night and in an effort to hurry and get me ready for my birthday breakfast, I was doing my makeup and Maya was styling my hair. Something about a top knot. I don't quite know what that is, but she hasn't steered me wrong yet so I trust her. "Are you excited to see Lucas?"

"I think that's an understatement." I quip. Like I mentioned before I haven't seen him in going on 9 days. Not this past Sunday but the one before it and I am kind of chomping at the bit. I've tried to stay preoccupied with homework and friends, but when I'm with my friends it is obvious that one person is missing. It doesn't help whenever the rest of my friends have significant others. Even Smackle gets Farkle on the weekends, and that's only because his father is alive and running the company because he wants to. Brett wants out, as soon as possible. I think he's done with the whole running a company scene and wants to retire. He could do it with the salary he was getting paid, I'm sure of it. However, I make the most of it because every day that passes is a day closer to when Lucas won't have to constantly be working long days and weekends. "We are meeting up at Grimaldi's that Italian restaurant he took me to last Sunday on our date. I've been craving pasta."

Maya chuckles and announces that she's done with my hair with a loud 'TADA'. My hair is half up, half down and in what is best described as a large not on top of my head, while the rest of my locks are curled and hanging down my waist. "Are you going straight from school there?"

"Nope, he won't get off till 6 unfortunately but we're meeting there so we won't waste any time. Seeing as it is a school night my parents still want me home by 11. But on the weekends, it's been extended to 1 o'clock." After some heavy negotiations. Originally it was 12, which was generous but most 18-year old don't even have a curfew. My mom understood that and was more lenient. Even though I am 18 I'm still going to abide by their rules. This is their house after all and I will respect that and their choices. Plus, it was kind of going without saying that I can hang out with Lucas longer on the times where we can hang out.

"Wonderful so I'll lay out your date outfit, and your school outfit."

I giggle and roll my eyes before waiting patiently in my seat. "I wonder if I'll ever be allowed to pick out my own clothes again."

"Nope." She replies without hesitation, "so sorry about your luck. If ever you wish to take a quiz in where you come up with your own outfits and you pass my judgement, then and only then will you be allowed to pick out your own outfits. But not a moment before." Dang. Did I really dress that badly before?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
You still haven't sent me a picture birthday girl. Please.**

While laughing I crop the picture Maya and I took this morning so it's just me and send it his way. Tucking my phone into the back pocket of my dark grey jeans, I saunter into school. After breakfast this morning, Josh came and picked up Maya to take her to school. I miss Lucas driving me everywhere. I've driven more in the past 9 days then I have in the past month. I'm not even remotely kidding. My birthday breakfast was pretty spectacular, an abundance of pancakes and hash browns coated the table – because who doesn't like carbs? There was other stuff too, but that's what my plate consisted of. Auggie got me a picture frame with a photo of us inside, and it is already hanging up on my walls. My mom and dad said they're going to wait to give me my gift when all my friends are gathered together. So probably sometime this weekend.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My orbs drift from my feet to my locker where my friends are wearing happy birthday hats and Mardi Gras beads. My locker is decorated with a multitude of purple paper and bright, glittery letters that read happy birthday. Darby tackles me into a hug and puts on a few necklaces, Smackle winks playfully and forces on a party hat. The wire cuts into my neck, poor Lucas I made him wear this all day.

Josh smiles almost proudly and nods his head in acknowledgement, "Happy birthday niece. You'll get your gift on Saturday." I just chuckle and roll my eyes, heaven forbid I don't want a present I just want to see and hug him.

Farkle and Yogi both wish me well on my day of birth and Farkle passes me a cupcake with a candle that Josh is now lighting. "Blow it out before teachers see." We all gather around the small cupcake and I hurriedly blow it out after making a wish. And don't even think I'll tell you, because I won't. Then it won't come true.

"KITTEN!" Glancing behind my friends, Ryder is rushing towards me with something pink in his hands. "Happy birthday!" He practically tackles me in his hug and isn't even remotely winded from the sprint he just completed. Ryder got to me so fast.

"Thank you Ryder. Thank you everyone, you're incredible."

"I got you this." He holds up a pink ribbon that lets everyone know it's my birthday. "I added a dollar so people throughout the day could give you cash. Because why not? Free money." That's true, it isn't like I'm forcing anyone to shell out some money. I mutter out a thank you while putting my pin on the front of my Guns 'N Roses tee and brush my hair over my shoulder.

We sit and converse for a few moments, mostly everyone is asking about Lucas and if I'm excited to see him tonight. Why are those questions even necessary? Obviously I miss him, obviously it has been too long since I last saw him so why would they ask if I miss him or if I'm excited to see him? Okay, now I'm just being mean… Lucas withdrawals. I've been blaming my attitude on that specifically. "Riley?"

Spinning on my heels, my orbs connect with a pair of cerulean eyes. "Hey Charlie."

"Happy birthday." He whispers as he steps closer and pulls me into a hug. "My mom wanted me to give you this. Lucas said that you weren't coming over tonight that you were going out so she wanted to make sure you got this on your birthday." While laughing I take the obnoxiously wrapped gift box and hurriedly unwrap it. There's so many bows on this orange wrapping paper it looks like something I would have decorated when I was 5. I pass him the trash and pull the lid off the box.

"OH MY GOD! No way!" Setting the box on the ground, I kneel beside it and pull out the decorating kit that Charlotte and Brett got me. There's even a 'How To' book on how to make certain flowers. "I love it. Thank you!" I'll definitely be texting Charlotte. Luckily I have my dad first period, I can leave this in his room for the day.

When I stand back up, a smile that can't be wiped off is on my face. The kit is gorgeous; new piping bags and stainless attachments. I'm so excited. "I also got you this."

"Charlie, that's so sweet. You didn't have to do that." He shrugs and passes me a rather heavy gift bag. Pulling out the tissue paper, I'm a giggling mess again. "ANNA OLSON! I love her!" Yes, he got me an Anna Olson cookbook. Her and Sandra Lee are the bomb! Without thinking twice my arms snake around his neck. "Thank you Charlie, this is amazing. I am so excited."

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

As originally anticipated, this day went by ridiculously slow. Lucas hadn't texted me since I sent him the picture of me this morning. I'm just hoping he's working his ass off so he won't have to worry about work at all during dinner. Maya laid out a maroon sweater dress and leggings out for me to go along with my ankle boots. I was ready way too early, like super early. I ended up lying around and watching TV with Auggie for an hour before I even had to leave. "What do ya' think?"

Auggie glances at me up and down, his flat lips curving into a slow smile before giving me a thumbs up. "You look beautiful Riley. Will you tell Lucas I said hi?"

I nod vehemently, after I'm done kissing the crap out of him I absolutely will. "Bye bubba, I'll see you tomorrow." I'm practically skipping to my car when my phone dings. Please be from Lucas.

 **Smackle.  
Enjoy tonight with Lucas. Happy birthday beautiful.**

I'm still grinning from ear to ear whenever I make it to my car. Or you know what, I'll take a taxi. That way Lucas can bring me home. Holding out my arm, I whistle loudly now that a multitude of cabs are driving by. To my luck, one pulls over and I hurriedly get inside. It's freezing cold, I'm just lucky it's not raining. "Where to miss?"

"Grimaldi's, please."

I texted my dad and told him I took a cab so he won't worry about my safety if he sees my car at the apartment building but not me. I feel the driver's eyes on me from the rear view, a few seconds of awkward silence later he speaks up. "Special occasion?"

"Yes." I agree, "It's my birthday dinner with my boyfriend. He just took over a multi-billion-dollar company so I haven't seen him in like 9 days."

The disbelief on this guy's face was a little hard to explain. Ultimately, he didn't believe me. I just shrugged it off, I'm obviously young and it isn't like a lot of 18-year old's run such a profitable company. Even Farkle is going to college after we graduate. The sun is slowly beginning to descend beneath all the buildings and my nerves are getting the best of me. I hate to admit it because it is so cliché but my hands are shaking, and my heart is racing. This guy always has a tendency to do that. "Here we are miss."

I pass him some cash and an appreciative smile. "Thank you so much." I say as I'm getting out of the car and rushing inside. There's an abundance of people waiting around the front, I'm assuming waiting on openings. "Hi, good evening. Lucas Friar and I are meant to have dinner."

The red head has a look of realization wash over her, "Yes. Ms. Matthews?"

"Yes. I know he isn't here yet, or at least he hasn't texted me that he's here but do you mind if I go ahead and sit?"

"No problem." She lifts two menus off the dark wood and gestures her head behind her, "Right this way." My fingers work to loosen the scarf around my neck as we walk to the more secluded area of the restaurant. When I see a large table come into view, I stop her in her tracks.

"I'm so sorry. But it's actually just going to be Lucas and I tonight."

Adjusting her glasses, she touches the ear piece that I didn't even realize she was wearing and murmurs a few words I couldn't quite catch. "Alright, follow me. Originally Mr. Friar wanted this space but since it was a larger party it wouldn't accommodate everyone. So this works out well." We saunter up a few steps, "This is where our VIP section is. Better views and it isn't as noisy."

"Thank you so much." Sincerity rings through my voice when we stop at a table that has a large window beside it. It's perfect, the sky is a light indigo color, and the skyscrapers have lights twinkling on them.

She shakes her head, practically waving me off. "It's my pleasure. I'll send Mr. Friar up once he arrives."

"Great, we're supposed to be here at 6. I was a little anxious." I quip while glancing at my clock. It's 5:50, not as bad as I thought it would be. She takes her leave and almost instantly a waiter comes to attend to me. "If I could just have two iced teas and some calamari." Lucas loves their calamari. Ugh, why am I so nervous? Seriously, aside from these 9 days I've hung out with Lucas every single day. He's my boyfriend, I shouldn't be this nervous. I guess this is what I get for being in love.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I've successfully finished the calamari. It's 6:42 and he still isn't here. Every time I try and call him it goes straight to voicemail. I hope he's okay.

 **Can you just let me know that you're alright? Please!**

I set my phone back down and take a sip of my tea to calm down. Of course my mind goes to the absolute worst scenario possible. "Okay, he's fine Riley. He's alright, just running a bit late. When the clock hits 7, I'll call Charlotte just to be sure. I need to thank her for my gift anyways."

"Can I get you anything, miss?"

"Um, can I get some more calamari? Please." He nods with a polite smile, even though I'm sure he's frustrated that I'm taking up a table when he could be using it to make more money. I'll make sure to tip him well. My orbs drift out the window and towards the entrance of the restaurant as I await his car to pull into the parking lot.

By the time 7 o'clock rolls around, the second round of calamari was brought out and I'm dialing Charlotte's number. "Please pick up." I mumble to myself and am satisfied when the phone cuts off mid ring.

"Hello?" That's not Charlotte, "Riley?"

"Hey Charlie." I clear my throat and take a sip of my tea, "Um is your mom there?"

"Hold on one second, I think she's upstairs." I hear footsteps as he goes on the hunt for her. "Aren't you supposed to be at dinner with Lucas?"

Hurt my heart would ya'? "Um, funny story he isn't here." I hear him halt his movements, and unfortunately my voice wavered heavily with emotion. "I was wondering if maybe Charlotte knew where he was. M-Maybe he just got caught up at work and will be here soon. When I call it goes to voicemail."

Hurriedly I blink away the tears, I shouldn't be crying. This is so stupid. I'm not even sure why I'm crying, he's safe. I know he's safe. "I'm sorry Riley. Hold on. Mom, it's Riley." There's some shuffling on the phone before her happy voice comes in through the ear piece. "RILEY! Happy birthday beautiful. What are you doing?"

"Um, have you heard from Brett? I was supposed to meet Lucas at 6 at Grimaldi's and he still isn't here."

"That boy." She all but growls, "Let me try and get a hold of them. I haven't talked to my husband since this morning. I'm sorry Riley. Give me 5 minutes and I'll call back."

"Absolutely, thank you." When I hang up the phone, a few tears fall from my eyes and I catch the gaze of the red head who sat me down. She gives me a sad smile before bringing me a few tissues. "Thanks so much." She nods politely before going back downstairs. My eyes gravitate again towards the entrance of the restaurant in hopes he'll pull up soon. Lucas wouldn't stand me up and that's what's worrying me. When my phone rings, my heart just about leaps out of my chest. "Hello?"

"Hey Riley. I just got off the phone with Brett there was a complication with a contract with a company in Europe."

A weight is lifted off my chest, but a new one replaces it. "So he's still working?"

"Yes, somewhere in Europe." My breath catches in my throat and a new wave of emotions washes over me. Sadness, hurt and disappointment being the main ones to flutter to the surface. "I'm so sorry Riley. Lucas has been in a meeting with these clients all day today and his phone apparently died around lunch. This is a major account. But Brett says that, you have a bunch of friends with you and to just charge it to the family tab."

Resting my elbow on the white table cloth, I work to hide my face from everyone. "Um yeah, that's – I'll do that. Thank you for letting me know."

"Happy birthday Riley. I'm sorry." I am able to tell her not to worry about it before we hang up the phone. I make quick work of the tissues the red head gave me before it really hits me.

I was stood up.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW.**

 **I'm prepared for the uproar.**

 **I'm prepared.**

 **No.**

 **No, I'm not.**

 ***Hides in pillow fort***

 **Love you guys.**

 **Okay so, I got a review full of questions and I wanted to answer them because I love the fact you get so into me and my stories. First question, how do I come up with these ideas for this story and other ones? Honestly? This story, is based 'very' loosely on my relationship that I have with my husband. Granted, I was the one chasing after Corey lol. He had nicknamed me sweet cheeks because I have big cheeks and I thought that would be a cute name for a story and it kind of unfolded from there. My other stories? I think you'll be interested to know, that when I start writing I have no idea how a story is going to turn out and end. I just come up with a vague idea in my head, write about 3 chapters and see where it is going. If it works, I will probably publish it.**

 **You also asked if I could do 2 chapters every 2 days and unfortunately I can't. I work a full time job from 10 to 6 and come home to take care of my children – my husband and daughter – I love my husband but he is a man child. So since he's a man child, I have been trying to teach him how to cook and do laundry but apparently, I'm just better at it. Or that's what he says so he won't have to do it, so I have to take care of that as well. Anyways, back on track, because the chapters are minimum 3200 words, I can't push myself to that. Though I do appreciate the fact you want to read more. My schedule is every 2 days. So I post one day, skip two days and post again. So my next post won't be till Thursday.**

 **My name is Taylor.**

 **I do plan on making a sex chapter though I am not sure when. It will be in its own private chapter like last time so if someone doesn't want to read it they won't have to. I will tell you that it will not be a perfect love scene, meaning they are both virgins… so I will let you sit on that.**


	70. Chapter 69-In Spite of Everything

Being stood up absolutely sucks.

It's one thing to be stood up on like a blind date or a first date in general before there's any emotional connection. It's a whole different ball game whenever you're stood up by the man you love on your birthday. Sounds pathetic, I know. Especially because him randomly flying in and out of the country was a huge possibility. I guess it's more or less the shock of him not telling me that really bothers me. That just is the exact opposite of him, even a text so I wouldn't be sitting here, silently crying in a public place would be better than nothing at all. "Excuse me, may I get an order of the chicken marsala to go?"

"20 minutes, roughly. Anything else?"

"Um, a slice of cake please."

The man nods, a look of pity on his face is the first thing that catches my attention. I know, I look pitiful, my eyes are all teary while I force a smile on my lips. "Will this be going on Mr. Friar's tab?"

Slowly I shake my head, "I'll pay for it." I want to make sure he gets tipped and with an open ended tab who knows when he actually gets his money. The waiter furrows his brows but nods to my request and saunters away to put in my order.

 **Peaches.  
How's the reunion?**

I feel a pull on my heart, my fingers linger over the keyboard. I'm so close to telling her that he isn't here, that he ended up flying out of the country and just forgot to tell me about it. But I don't, I lock my screen and put my phone in my purse while I wait. There's a tight, constricting feeling in my chest as I sit here by myself and I'd be a fool to miss the glances I'm getting from the other customers around here. This really isn't a restaurant you go to by yourself. "The check, miss." Taking the black leather book within my grasp, I grimace at the price of the calamari but it was worth it. Hurriedly, I place 90 dollars in the book and tell him to keep the change, "Thank you miss, your food is almost ready. I'll be back."

Rising from my chair, my purse rests gently on my shoulder. Quite the contrast to the heavy feeling in my chest, I'm sure Lucas didn't think it was big deal since he thought all my friends would be with me. He passes me a white plastic bag with 'Grimaldi's' written across it in black and gives me a large smile. "Thanks for coming to Grimaldi's."

"Riley." My head snaps to the right, Charlie is standing at the entry way to the VIP section and glances at the table behind me, set up for two then the bag in my hand. "I knew it. I could have sworn I overheard your friends saying they weren't going tonight." I drop my head and grip the bag a little tighter. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." I shake my head and in two strides my arms are wrapped around his neck. He wastes no time to hug me back, "I'm so sorry Riley. I'm really sorry."

A few tears cascade down my face and effectively reach his neck, "Thank you for coming."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." I nod slowly and keep my head down while Charlie escorts me out of the restaurant. Roughly a minute later, the cool winter air kisses the tears on my cheeks and I'm tightening the hold on my jacket. "Why did you tell my mom you were with your friends?" Lightly, I shrug and avoid eye contact. "To keep him out of trouble? Newsflash Riley he deserves to get in trouble for this shit. Do you know it is almost 7:40? What was he going to have you do? Just sit there for hours until you decided to leave? It's your damn birthday!"

"He's busy."

Charlie snorts at my ridiculous excuse, "My dad's phone is still charged. How hard would it have been to at least text me or Charlotte off his phone so we could relay the message? It wouldn't have been hard at all."

I know he's right but, "he's had a lot on his mind." Charlie grunts in response, clearly not seeing that as a reason to do what Lucas had done.

I want to say a minute passes by of him continually inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down. "Did you drive here?"

Looking away from the parking lot, my eyes lock in on him while the wind whips my hair behind me. "No. I took a taxi so he could drive me back home."

He jolts his head to the right and grips my wrist, "I'll take you home Riley." My heart sinks yet again, this is so embarrassing. I don't fight the ride, because I kind of want to be around people right now. Just like Lucas, he opens the door for me and lightly closes it once I'm inside.

When he enters the driver's seat, I turn my body to face him. "I – this may sound silly but can I eat in here?"

His shoulders drop, he responds with a quick 'yes' before elaborating on his thoughts. "You're eating in here so your parents won't know he stood you up?" I don't answer, not verbally. He takes my silence as a 'yes'. "You're too nice. If this were any other girl, they'd be cussing up a storm on his voicemail." I take pride in the fact I'm not like a lot of other girls. I try to make sense of everything that's happened instead of reacting on emotion. Of course my father is the exact opposite, if he finds out that Lucas stood me up, all hell would break loose. I can't get mad at him for running his company, I can get mad at him for not telling me but not for having to run his company. "But you aren't like other girls are you?"

It was a rhetorical question, so I keep munching on my chicken marsala. "Thanks for coming. That was really nice of you."

He shakes his head in acknowledgement, "You don't have to thank me. I was hoping I could make it there in time to eat with you if you hadn't already ordered. So I'm sorry I wasn't there quick enough." My eyes sting with unshed tears; I'm wanting to kick myself for crying. Charlie is just being really nice and surprisingly he isn't being terribly rude about Lucas. Maybe he's moving on from whatever he had felt for me. Fingers crossed. I want him to be happy. By the time we pull into my apartment complex and he parks the car in the parking garage, I had finished my chicken marsala.

Cake.

Comfort food.

Yum.

When Charlie sees it he chuckles lightly before a look of what I assume is realization takes over his face, then I noticeably see him grit his teeth. "Is that your birthday cake Riley?" I nod with a smile, and offer him a bite. He shakes his head and starts digging in his glove compartment before pulling out a lighter. My eyes immediately narrow into an accusatory look, that he notices immediately. "It's not mine. A friend of Missy's a long time ago left it in here and I just never took it out." His thumb rolls over the small round piece to create a flame. "It's not a candle, but make a wish."

It takes everything inside of me at that moment to not tear up. Because I shouldn't be here with Charlie. I shouldn't be wanting to seek comfort in him, but it's incredibly hard when he's being really sweet. Closing my eyes, I wish for – oh wait I can't tell you. I blow and the small orange flare that was dancing is now gone. "I know I'm not the person you wanted to spend your birthday with, and I'm sorry I can't be that person. But I hope in spite of everything you had a great day."

I think about the cookbook he got me and the new baking kit Charlotte got me. The birthday breakfast and the cupcake candle I blew out with my friends. Plus, the 23 dollars I made at school because of Ryder's pin he gave me. "It was a good day." Charlie ended up eating some of the cake, it was a huge slice. It's 8:35 before I start gathering up all my trash, my orbs fixate on Charlie beside me, "Can you not tell anyone, please?"

"I won't tell anyone." He all but growls.

"It's embarrassing." I whisper under my breath; I'm not doing this entirely for Lucas' safety. How do you explain to your friends that the man you love just forgot to tell you he was flying overseas and wouldn't make your birthday dinner? It's kind of demeaning, like I don't matter. But I know I do, I know he loves me. That's why his behavior is just so, odd.

Charlie sighs, all the tension is released from his shoulders with my revelation. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I promise, Lucas should be embarrassed. I'm just going to leave it at that."

"Thank you." I reply while wrapping my arm around his neck again to give him a hug.

"Leave your trash, I'll throw it away so you don't have to sneak it in." Lightly, I nod and step out of his car. "Goodnight Riley, happy birthday."

I force a tight lipped smile, "Thanks Charlie." The chill of New York winter hits me full force and I hurry inside to escape it. I notice that he doesn't leave till he sees me walk inside the apartment building. Lucas has only done that once, every other time he'd see me to the door. I'm sure he would have if he wasn't trying to keep my secret. I owe him one there. When I pass by a mirror, I wipe my face completely clear. And even if they can tell I had been crying I'll just say it's because we had to cut our date short.

I take a few deep breaths before entering our apartment.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

To say my parents were shocked that I was home before 9 is incredibly underwhelming. My dad was pretty happy but my mom knew something was wrong. And true to my wordless promise, I just told her I was upset because he had to go back to work. She gave me a sad smile and a motherly hug that I needed more than I cared to admit and said she completely understood. Blaming my tiredness on the excitement of the day, I ushered myself into my bedroom and locked the door. Like a zombie, I placed my phone on the charger and no one had texted me… more specifically Lucas hadn't texted or called.

Deciding a bath was much needed, I threw my hair into a messy bun on top of my head and ran a hot bath, I even added bubbles before dimming the lights and stripping down to nothing. As soon as I step into the water, everything melts in its warmth. My tense muscles, my still somewhat frozen fingers from the cold air and even the light pain in my chest has lessened. Of course I also blame the tension in my chest being released simply from being home. My eyes flutter closed as I relish in the relaxation this bath emits. I want to talk to Lucas, but talking to him would create a large problem. I would have to know what to say and I really don't. I don't want him to think that I don't care about the company's well-being but I am also like 'hey you jerk, why couldn't you have at least texted me or your Aunt or your cousin'. Charlie made a valid point there.

Thank God for Charlie.

I wouldn't have gotten myself together as quickly had I taken a cab ride home, then I would have been alone and continually thought about it. Plus, he gave me a place to eat and that's a huge deal because… food. I'm not exactly sure how long I stayed in the bathtub but of course I did the one thing that you aren't supposed to do when you're lying in a tub filled with water. I fell asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I'm not quite sure how long I was asleep in the tub, but the water was pretty chilly, the bubbles were gone and I was all prune like. I freaking hate looking like a prune, standing out of the water I begin to dry myself off and wrap myself up in some fleece pajamas before sauntering back into my bedroom. When I click the home button on my phone to check the time; 24 missed calls, 10 voicemails and 30 text message notifications were on the screen.

All from 'LoveOfMyLife'.

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
I'm coming home. Riley baby I'm so sorry. Please pick up your phone.  
Please don't leave me sweet cheeks, please pick up your phone I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice even if it's just for you to yell at me. I love you, I'm so sorry.  
After tonight I have no right to ask of you to talk to me but please I'm begging you. I love you so much. I could never say I'm sorry enough.**

I sigh and skim the rest of the messages, all of them pretty much say the same thing just with different words. That tense feeling in my chest – more specifically my heart – returns. My thumb hesitates over the voicemails; I'm pondering on listening to them. I'm just scared of what I will hear. _Just one._

I click on the most recent, the time says it's at 9:38. "Riley, princess I'm so fucking sorry." He sounds like he's sobbing and in a very crowded area. "I know you don't want to talk to me but I'm coming home to you. I'm coming to see you so we can work this out. I'm boarding a plane now and I'm on my way. I love you so much sweet cheeks and –"He stops talking for a moment and inhales shakily. "Nothing I can say will be a good enough of an excuse, nothing I do will be able to make it up to you but I'm going to try. I love you." Lucas sits on the line for a few seconds and I vaguely hear a 'ready for takeoff Mr. Friar' on the other end. "I love you so much. I'll see you soon princess."

I have no idea how long a flight he has but seeing as it is only 1 o'clock in the morning, I'm going back to bed. I don't even bother to respond, I'm still slightly shocked at how long I slept in the bathtub. But the pain in my neck is reminding me of how stupid that was. I make sure to apply extra support to my neck before drifting off to sleep, and hoping that Lucas makes it back safely.

I feel like I've just fallen asleep, literally I feel like I've been asleep for a few minutes before I hear my window opening and shutting. I really need to get into a better habit of locking that thing. I feel a calloused and still somewhat soft hand caress my cheek lovingly before brushing a few strands of hair out of my face. "Riley." His touch becomes less gentle and made to wake me up. I start to groan and try to roll over to go back to sleep when he stops me. "Princess please, I need to talk to you please wake up sweet cheeks." It's the utter pain in his voice that has my eyes snapping open. "I've missed you so much." He whispers after staring into my eyes for a few moments. Lucas lays down beside me and pulls me into his chest, for whatever reason I'm not feeling in a super cuddly mood so I lightly place my hands on his chest to prevent myself from inching closer.

"Let's just go to sleep. We'll talk about this later."

Lucas turns his choked sob into a cough and even in the dark I can see the pained expression on his face. I hear him gulp before he whispers, "I love you."

While sighing, I make the decision to say it back. I don't want him thinking I don't love him. Because I really, really do. I'm not that cruel. "I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning when my alarm woke me up, I was immediately aware that my neck could very well be broken from how sore it is. I can't even turn my head. I was also half expecting Lucas to have been gone and left for work. I was surprised to see him there. My heart leaps with joy whenever I caught sight of him. I had almost forgotten everything that had transpired the night before. He's got a light stubble across his jaw and bags underneath his eyes. Lucas looks incredibly exhausted, and my heart pulls knowing he hasn't been taking care of himself.

Leaning over, my lips caress his skin for the first time in 10 days. It's like a piece of freaking candy, I've missed him so much. Quietly, I pull myself out of bed. Maybe, just maybe I can convince my parents to let me have the day off of school. I make sure to close the door behind me so no one spots my boyfriend in there. I hear sizzling in the kitchen, and I follow the noise knowing my mom is the one up and cooking like every morning. "Mom."

"Goodmorni-AH!" She shouts when her honey colored orbs land on me. What's her deal? "Honey please don't take this the wrong way but you look awful." I took that the wrong way.

Oh, I can use this to my advantage. "Yeah, I fell asleep in the tub last night and I can't move my neck. My entire body hurts."

My mom sighs and arches her brow, as she studies my face. "You look pale. Is it just aches? No fever, no chills?" I shake my head and she turns towards the medicine cabinet in the kitchen before passing me some NyQuill. "That should help with the aches, take some of this, get the heating pad from the bathroom and go back to bed. I'll call your father and let him know you aren't coming. AUG GET A MOVE ON!" I'm about to step out of the kitchen when her melodic voice stops me, "Get some sleep sweet heart. I'll put your plate in the microwave and you can eat when you wake up. I'll call you later." I nod in affirmation that I had heard her and saunter back towards my room, regretting the fact that I just tried to nod my head. I'm trying to muster up my courage and strength to discuss this with Lucas. Quickly, I shut the door and turn the lock behind me. I'm guessing Lucas didn't hear me come in because when I turn around to get a glimpse of him, he's crying.

The sobs are muffled from the pillow that he's holding. "Lucas?"

His head snaps in my direction, a look of relief washes over him. "Riley." It takes everything inside of me to not throw myself at him and give him a huge hug for comfort.

"Let's talk."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright you Charlie haters, you have to give him a little credit that he wasn't too terrible and came to her rescue.**

 **How are you feeling about Lucas?**

 **And what about Riley's reaction?**


	71. Chapter 70-Sounds Cliche

When you know you've screwed up and like I mean really know, you feel guilty. You want to make it up to that person, you want to apologize over and over and chances are that person forgives you before you even forgive yourself. Let me give you a 'for instance'; Darby took a bag of my Cheetos that I had in my locker last year, I was pretty mad. First because I just thought I had lost a bag of Cheetos but when I saw her saunter down the hallway holding the orange goodness, my anger was focused on her. I didn't say or do anything, because by the look in her eyes she knew what she had done. It really didn't help that I was on my period and I brought those to school to sate my craving. So after giving her the silent treatment a good portion of the day, she doesn't show up for our last period class. I was worried, and after some deep thinking I realized how irrational I was being – my thinking actually wasn't that deep, it was pretty obvious I was acting a fool. Turns out, she went to the nearest gas station and bought 3 bags for me. And to this day, she'll randomly bring me bags and bring up that situation.

Obviously, the Cheetos thief story wasn't to the magnitude of Lucas standing me up on my birthday. But it was just a for instance. When you know you did something wrong, you want to fix it. So when Lucas told me he fought with his uncle for a day off so he could be here, with me. Well, my heart just about melted. I know how big of a deal it is for him to leave 10 days after taking over the company, but the fact he's risking the way people view him just so we can discuss this was enough to show me that he truly does want to fix this. Truth be told, I had already forgiven him.

It could be because I am in love with him, or it could be because of the way I was raised – to forgive others because you would want to be forgiven as well. Or it could be, because I knew Lucas and I know more than anything that he was beating himself up about it more than I ever could. And I didn't want him to feel guilty no matter how much I had hurt. "You really have the day off?"

Sheepishly he nods, never once breaking eye contact with me before drying his face. "I really need to quite crying." I chuckle lightly and give him a small smile. I hate to see him cry. "I'm sorry, I know it's ridiculous that I'm crying, I just kind of freaked out." Again I hesitantly smile, I don't want him to think that what he did is okay but it is obvious he was freaking out and I'm hoping that it eases some tension. It might be kind of crazy for him to fly back just for me, but I find it sweet and endearing. "Can you skip school?" Obviously, he's biting his tongue, I'm pretty sure he feels like an ass for even asking.

"I am. When I fell asleep in the bathtub last night, it hurt my neck so that was my reasoning."

He furrows his brows, a complete look of worry graces his face and he rapidly rises off the bed, his action was almost instinctual. I say that because once he realizes what he's doing he freezes mid stride towards me. Was it that natural for him to want to take care of me? It was quite literally second nature. "Why'd you fall asleep in there? Did you use that lavender candle again?" His effort at a light hearted jest was welcomed but failed epically.

Parting my lips, I try to put this as delicately as possible. "I was just wanting to relax." The emotions I had felt yesterday had hit me again like a freight train, and I desperately tried to push them away.

Again he takes another step towards me, his hands are clenching and unclenching as he ponders on what to do. "Can I please hold you?" Without so much as thinking about it, I rush towards him and wrap my arms around his muscular frame. I've missed him so much, it literally hurt and though I know we still need to talk about some stuff, I'm relishing in the fact that he's holding me. He sighs heavily when a few of my tears trickle down his bare chest, "I've missed you so much Riley. I am so sorry." There's that tug in my heart again. Why, you ask? Because he sounds so broken, so much like I was yesterday. "I know I fucked up big time. I know I did but please don't leave me."

In an effort to console him, I step back and force a smile. I love him so much and am very much aware that I'm going way too easy on him. "I had my friends there, it wasn't so bad."

His shoulders slump, and when he shakes his head I become really confused. There would be no way for him to know that our friends weren't there. His Adam's apple bobs up and down before a pair of red rimmed eyes meet mine. "If the voicemail from Amanda – the hostess – wasn't enough, then the multiple voicemails and texts I got from Charlie would be enough to know that our friends weren't there sweet cheeks." I freeze under his intense gaze, that was supposed to be kept under wraps.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say." I all but whisper, but seeing as this room is eerily quiet he heard it plain as day. His hand reaches out for mine, and he slowly brings me back into his body, giving me enough time to pull away if I so wish. I take a step forward, but prevent myself from moving anymore to close the distance. "Why didn't you have Brett text Charlotte so she could tell me. I know your phone was dead." My words weren't meant to hurt him, but when he outwardly winces I'm aware I have done that.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that." What else would there be to ask him? My eyes form into an 'are you freaking kidding me' look. "I'm going to tell you the truth, no matter how much it could hurt."

I furrow my brows, and when I hear the front door close signaling my mom has left, I'm practically crying from snapping my head towards the sound. My hands clutch my neck tightly like a brace, maybe now it won't hurt so much. I feel Lucas' thumbs wiping my tears away, a look of worry etched onto his face before he leads me to my bed and has me lie down. The mattress dips beside me, while my boyfriend hovers above me. "This is all my fault." Well, yeah. I don't say that though, but no harm in thinking it, plus I'm pretty sure my facial expression gave it away. "I'm so sorry princess."

"Lucas, you were going to explain why you didn't have your uncle text anyone."

He gulps and nods in compliance, I fully brace myself for the worst since he said that this would hurt. "I forgot." And there it is, shot to the heart… and you're to blame. Sorry, I had to. My eyelids flutter closed as a pool of tears well up beneath them. "Princess, I'm so sorry." I snap my eyes open, and will my emotions to reign in. It's just a birthday, no big deal. "Up until I got the phone call that one of our accounts in England was looking into backing out, I was non-stop thinking about you. I had every intention of telling our friends to not come and to stay at home so I could get some alone time with you."

"But."

There's always a but, "But when I did receive that phone call things started spiraling out of control. Brett and I ended up flying out there." That's when his phone had died, "the entire flight, I was preparing to lead the pitch because if this investment goes right, my company could make millions and hopefully that'd be enough to get the board off my case. As soon as we landed, I was rushing to their office and was in a meeting for almost 4 hours." When I start to tear up the pads of his thumbs wipe them away quickly, I knew he had a good reason but that doesn't make it any less painful. "Once I got out of the meeting, Brett had already booked a hotel room and ordered champagne since we were able to keep the account. And then he mentioned talking to Charlotte, and that's when absolutely everything fell apart. The high I had felt in keeping the account was in no way worth doing what I did to you, so I called up the pilot and told him to ready my private jet because I was coming home and I made it abundantly clear that I would be taking the day off."

"You called?" He nodded and furrowed his brows in confusion, "How if your phone was dead?"

"Brett. He left mid meeting to talk to Charlotte and somehow found a charger since I didn't bring one with me." When I didn't say anything in reply, he continued. "As soon as I got off the phone with the pilot that's when I started calling and texting you."

"I was asleep." I hate myself for doing that, a stiff neck is the absolute worst. "I would have answered otherwise." My words held more truth than even I realized, because yes I'm immensely hurt and yes still a little mad but, when you love someone it becomes easier to forgive. "I was really hurt that you had forgotten about me – "I stop talking when I see his shoulders fall and his red rimmed eyes, "But I forgive you. I figured you had a good reason, it's so unlike you."

"Nothing will ever be a good reason sweet cheeks. Nothing will ever make up for what I did to you. Charlie's voicemails broke my heart." What on earth could he have said to have gotten through to Lucas? Usually he just blows his cousin off, with the upmost ease. "He told me everything. You getting food to-go, and crying, eating in his car so your parents wouldn't be furious with me." Lucas shakes his head, before letting his chin fall to his chest, and grips my hand tight, "the candle you blew out, or the lighter you blew out and the birthday cake." Every time he reminds me of yesterday a fresh new wave of hurt washes over me, and I'd kind of like to just forget everything that happened after 6 o'clock. "You asked him not to say anything, you lied to Charlotte and your parents, for what? To save my sorry ass? I don't deserve that, I deserve to be yelled at or hit, honestly both. So why?" My eyes blaze with a question of 'what do you mean', he seems to catch on. "Why aren't you furious with me? I'm mad at you for not being mad at me." I giggle lightly at that notion; his hands fall from his face. A light in his eyes catches my attention, one I haven't seen in 10 days. He's in utter awe at what he just heard, and that makes me love him even more. Seriously, what kind of boyfriend is in awe when his girlfriend laughs?

"Okay, so let's say that I'm mad at you. What good will that accomplish aside from making you un-mad at me?" Lucas' brows pinch together and I so desperately want to reach up and erase those frown lines. "The only thing it will cause is a larger gap between us, and I don't know about you but 10 days is enough. Besides, you're going to beat yourself up more than I ever could have." And that's the ever loving truth, he'll feel guilty for weeks and I know he'll do everything in his power to try and make it up to me. "Please don't misunderstand and think I'm emotionless to this whole situation. I'm not that mad, but I am hurt."

"I know. I know, and God Riley I am so sorry. I wish there was a less cliché way for me to apologize, and I know that saying that my apology sounds cliché, sounds cliché but I mean it with all my heart. I am so deeply sorry." I know he's apologizing again, but it is hard to concentrate whenever I'm still trying to figure out his sentence.

"It's okay." I whisper and reach up to caress his cheek. When his face falls heavily in my hand, I resist the urge to squeal out of happiness.

He delicately places his hand over my own and shakes his head, "It's not, it's not okay and I'm aware of that. But you are starting to forgive me and that's all I want."

"I do forgive you, Lucas. Don't be silly and think otherwise." I admonish him, if I didn't forgive him we wouldn't be in my room, on my bed and I most certainly wouldn't be stroking his cheek. "I knew you had a good reason and it's completely understandable." Because I know him like the back of my hand, I cup his mouth so he can't argue. "Just, stop." When I'm sure he won't speak again, I drop my hand from his lips and give him a sheepish grin. "I asked Charlie not to tell you anything."

"He did. He really, really did. And I'm glad he did." I think I'm correct in my assumption that he made Lucas feel like a piece of crap. "I hate that he had to be there, but I'm glad he was. I'm glad he was eavesdropping and heard that our friends wouldn't be there."

Gulping, I try to put this as politely as possible. "I'm glad he was too. He was very kind and understanding last night." Lucas' shoulders slump again, and this time I don't try to make him feel better. "Despite past events, Charlie is a good guy Lucas. I wish you could at least give him a chance to get along. You're family."

Seconds pass, before he snaps his neck up and stares into my eyes. "Would that make you happy?"

"Of course it would, I hate that you're fighting with family." What's he getting at?

"Then I will do it. I'll absolutely do anything you want sweet cheeks." I have a feeling I will be getting a lot of this for the next couple weeks… if he's around.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

I screwed up.

That's the understatement of the effing century if you ask me. I'm a terrible boyfriend for what I had done. Who does that shit? I didn't even get to tell her happy birthday with my voice, I did it over effing text. I had every intention of calling her and singing terribly to her so I could hear her perfect giggles and now here I am. Silently lying in my girlfriend's arms because she's too kind and forgiving and I can't even believe that she's not fuming right now. When she wasn't picking up the phone last night, I got a glimpse of what my life would be like without her and I swear, it just about killed me. I never, ever want to feel that way again. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. It was like a part of my soul died, I wish I could say I was being dramatic.

I can't even imagine how Riley had felt yesterday evening at Grimaldi's. The fact that the hostess went through all the trouble to get my phone number, just to call me and ask where I was… it was both heartwarming and heart wrenching.

 _'Good evening Mr. Friar. I apologize for disturbing you, but there's a woman here, Riley Matthews and she's waiting for you. She's really nice, and I guess I just wanted to try and relay some good news. Have a good evening sir.'_

Riley had such an effect on people that she was unaware of, and it rubbed off on Amanda. Charlie's messages though, tore me up. He wasn't just angry at me for not showing up, he was furious that I had done that to Riley. _'I just dropped off your girlfriend. I've disliked you for a lot of things Lucas but this… I just – it's unfathomable what could be more important than her. How dare you let her sit there by herself! And yes, I did say by herself. As a surprise she asked her friends not to go. I'd seen Riley cry a handful of times in my life, but it seriously broke my heart as she tried to hide her feelings from everyone in the restaurant. You should feel terrible. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Her cake. No candle, no birthday song. Just me and her in the car, eating a to go slice of cake together after she blew out the flame from a lighter I happened to have had in my car. Why were we eating in the car? To prevent anyone from knowing your sorry ass didn't show up ON HER BIRTHDAY.'_

At that point the voicemail cut him off. But that didn't stop him from redialing and picking up where he left off.

 _'You don't deserve her.'_ I don't.

 _'How could you?'_ I have no idea; I have no idea how I could have forgotten about dinner with the woman who has single handedly made my life worth living.

After a whirlwind of insults – yes I listened to every single one he left me one last – more emotional – voicemail. It was obvious he had either been prevented himself from crying or been crying. _'Lucas please don't do this to her again. It broke my heart to see her that way. Funny thing is, she wasn't that mad at you. She was making excuses saying you were busy and had lots of things on your mind. She just said she was embarrassed. Embarrassed because she waited an hour and forty minutes for you to show up and – Lucas just get home. She needs you.'_

The entire plane ride I was thinking of ways to apologize and wouldn't even try and sleep despite about 15 hours of my day on a plane. Images of Riley crying kept flashing in my mind and became my waking nightmare. I deserved it, I deserved all the insults and the emotional turmoil I was feeling because I knew that Riley felt worse. No amount of money that I had made my company could make up or be worth hurting the woman I love. Uncle Brett was furious I was leaving and taking today off. He misses Charlotte a lot, so the sooner I get the company's day to day under my belt he'll be able to stop training me and be at home with her. He went through the same thing whenever he took over, trying to make a name for himself and being away for days on end. The difference between Charlotte and Riley was that, she could travel with Brett, Riley couldn't. He could come home to her at night and fall asleep beside her, and I couldn't do that with Riley.

 _'This will happen occasionally. You'll miss dinner at 6 o'clock, you'll miss celebrations and sometimes you'll come home and she'll already be asleep. This is inevitable. Especially the first few months.'_

Being a CEO isn't always like it is in the movies. I couldn't take off whenever I wanted and I couldn't conduct business strictly over the phone… at least not yet. I needed to get my name out in the open, let it be known I'm not only running my company but it is thriving before I take days off to spend just with her. Both Riley and I were both aware of the lack of contact we'd have, both physical and emotional when I accepted the position. And we were both aware that I could and more than likely would miss functions that she asked me to be at… and I'd feel awful. However, when I wouldn't be able to make those functions it was more or less an unspoken mutual understanding that I would tell her I wasn't coming, a phone call would be best but at least a text would prevent her from being so broken hearted.

I'm not sure when but I had rolled off of Riley and since her neck was hurting – because of me – I couldn't cuddle her properly, so I just held her hand and stared at her. I've missed her so damn much, it was incredibly lonely without her around, even though I was constantly around someone. Her dark tresses were thrown up on top of her head messily, there were dried tear stains on her cheeks and if she wasn't so tired I would wipe them away. When she was awake her eyes were red rimmed only furthering my guilt knowing she had been crying. Riley always told me she was an ugly crier, I never thought for one moment that she was ugly not even when she was crying.

I have a lot of making up to do, even if she thinks it isn't necessary. Now that I've made up my mind, I text my assistant.

Don't worry, it's a guy.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So how is everyone feeling about Lucas right now?**

 **Was Riley too easy on him? My opinion? Yes. But, that's just who she is… good natured and she sees the good in everyone. I didn't want to stray too far from her character.**


	72. Chapter 71-Driving a Hard Bargain

Understanding.

It's a vital necessity to any relationship. Whether it be with family, friends or even your significant other. Because let's face it, more often than not you're going to fight and argue with someone you have a strong relationship with, and you don't want to throw it all away because you don't put on your big girl panties and deal with it. It takes a lot of understanding to progress a romantic relationship, there's going to be a lot of things that piss you off to absolutely no end, or in my case make me super sad, but when you try and not focus on yourself so much and look at the bigger picture, things get easier.

It was easy to tell myself that it 'was just my birthday'. Or, 'he's really busy, he just took over a company''. I could come up with a million and one things that I said to myself yesterday to give me reassurance and understanding. I guess my situation also called for a strong dosage of humility, but I will put that on the backburner for now, and maybe we can discuss it later. You're probably thinking I am taking it way too easy on Lucas Gabriel Friar, and you are honestly probably right in a way. But I also know that this isn't something that he'll just brush off because I've forgiven him. And I know that because the last image I remember was me stroking his hair while he clung to me like a leech since we couldn't cuddle properly.

Now I know what you're thinking, what kind of guy cries over an argument. Aside from my father, Lucas. I happen to love the fact that he's so open about his feelings and emotions and I honestly would have expected the opposite after losing his parents. Instead of locking up what love he had left after losing his parents, he poured it out on _me_. Drenched me, and soaked me to the bone. That's what she said. Anyways back on track, he didn't emotionally shut himself off from the world when he could have and no one would have blamed him for it. Lucas understood that it was an unfortunate accident, and decided to relish in the time he had left here.

He understood life was short, and could end unexpectedly, so he wanted to make the most of it.

I understood that things happen in life that you can't always control. There's always ways of handling situations better, but the only thing you can really do is learn from your mistakes and hopefully grow.

I've been pretending to be asleep for roughly 5 minutes, I don't have a clock in my brain. Nor could I roll my head to catch a glimpse of my phone. You're probably thinking, 'Riley just open your eyes and use your hands to grab your phone'. That's a valid point, but here's the deal, opening my eyes could bring me good news or bad. Either Lucas is here or he's not. I haven't heard any noise the last 5 minutes so that worries me. Okay, this is the moment where I slide on my big girl panties. Instinctually, I yawn while parting my lips and blink several times to really get that sleepy haze out. But what I'm met with isn't necessarily shocking – because it is Lucas – but it is definitely surprising. On my bed there is a brand new heating pad – still in the box – a heating pad, memory foam pillow, and pain reliever. But wait, there's more… My orbs shift towards my vanity, there's 2 separate bouquets. White roses and red roses, I smile softly and narrow my eyes to catch a glimpse of the cards that are attached, 'I'm Sorry' and 'Happy Birthday'.

Lucas would.

Sitting in between the flowers is – what I can only assume – is a cake and my heart swells. There's several gifts that are wrapped messily sitting on the floor besides the desk and I can't help but squeal in excitement. And that's when my door bursts open, "Riley!"

"Hi." I whisper, slightly embarrassed that I just squealed like a pig. I lift up my arms and gesture to everything around me. "You didn't have to do all of this." But you have no idea how glad I am that you did. I'm just wanting to tear into that heating pad, or maybe he could just return that one. We have one here anyways, I just forgot to grab it when I was rushing to make sure Lucas stayed hidden. Before he can respond with something along the lines of 'yes I did', I continue speaking, "How long was I out?"

"2 hours." He takes a step towards me and slowly smiles. Judging by his actions, I am thinking he's a little nervous. Which is weird, he's never been nervous around me before. "I got you some things for your neck – well my assistant got some things for your neck. Want me to set you up?"

In an effort to release the unnecessary and definitely unwanted tension, I smile widely. "Does a bear crap in the woods?"

I vaguely see his brows furrow before he throws his head back in roaring laughter. It's nice to see him more relaxed. While he's still regaining his composure he pops open the Tylenol and gives me two tablets along with a water bottle, before opening up the heating pad. "Can you sit up for me sweet cheeks? I'll rub some icy hot on your neck while the heating pad warms up."

Doing as he asks, I briefly brush my hair out of the way even though I know it would do no good. "So you had your assistant go and get gifts, flowers and cake?"

"No." He whispered and gently massaged my neck. It was like heaven on earth. "The cake was already at my house from yesterday. I had ordered it from the bakery and had him pick it up." Yes, I do know he has a male assistant and though I said I was kidding about no female assistants I couldn't bring myself to regret laying down the law. "The gifts were in my office so he just brought everything over after picking up the heating pad, and icy hot. The flowers were delivered and I was cooking."

"Busy guy." I quip and slowly lay back down. "Really Lucas, this isn't necessary. But thank you, thank you for taking care of me when I feel like a porcelain doll who can't move her head." He chuckles and brushes his thumb against my cheek. Obviously, my neck is still very stiff but the medicine and the heating pad are relinquishing a lot of pain. For that, I am grateful.

Hearing a heavy sigh, I flutter my eyes back to him. "How could I have forgotten about you?" Insulting or not insulting… that is the question. "You're everything to me sweet cheeks." I am going to go with 'not insulting'. At least he didn't intend for it to be. Naturally, my eyes drift towards his lips and fortunately he sees it, because seconds later his lips are on mine. The kiss is gentle, sweet and overall incredible like every other time that we've kissed. He moves slowly almost timidly as if I'm a baby deer and he'll scare me off. I groan in frustration and while remaining as still as possible I plunge my tongue in the depths of his mouth. A minty freshness washes over my taste buds… oh no! Minty! My tongue! I'm such an idiot.

Quickly, I pull away and cup my hands over my mouth. "What? What's wrong sweet cheeks?" I can tell he's slightly disappointed and I am too, but he can consider this his punishment until I brush my teeth. So he won't smell my rank breath, I gesture towards my mouth and wave my hand in front of my nose. He drops his forehead onto mine and groans, his is much more seductive than my own. "Please tell me you didn't stop kissing me for the first time in 10 days because you haven't brushed your teeth." My eyes say it all, because really… it's me. I'm weird about my teeth and breath and he knows that so he can just build a bridge and get over it. "Alright, how about you go brush your teeth and I will bring you some food then you can open presents."

I smile widely and saunter into the bathroom after robotically getting out of bed. For the first time all day, I look in a mirror and my mom was pretty much on point I look awful. Once I'm done brushing my teeth, I floss and use mouth wash before wiping my face with cold water. Hopefully that'd get rid of the tear tracks and redness within my cheeks. I try and fix my hair, but it always gives me crap so I do what I can. Unknowingly I had been in the bathroom for roughly 10 minutes and wanting to make the most out of the time we had together, I rushed out into my room… where Lucas is happily waiting my arrival. Stacks of pancakes rest on the plate he's holding, and I'm very much aware of the fact they hold chocolate chips within them. I fight off the shiver of happiness and saunter towards the bed to lay back down, my eyes catch the flowers as I do so. "Did you know that white flowers mean, forgiveness? Or so I was told." When he glances at the comforter as if it is the most interesting thing he's seen, I giggle lightly and take a bite of the pancake. He knew.

"Presents. While you're eating because of something I want to do with them later." He's so cute when he rambles, it's even cuter when he knows he isn't remotely making sense. "Just to let you know I personally wrapped these." Oh I knew, instead of a nice sharp triangle at the ends of each gift, the wrapping paper is crumpled and taped down. He's lucky he's cute, plus it is the thought that counts.

"I will do my best to not damage it too much." Lucas sarcastically 'thanks' me before I'm quite literally making the biggest mess possible with the paper to get to my gift. He just softly laughs and lovingly stares at me. "ZOOTOPIA! ICE AGE! EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE!" Gulping, I look at the next DVD case in the stack, "You didn't." I whisper before shifting my eyes to Lucas and then back towards this huge box set.

"I had to princess. It won't always be on Netflix and this is just a precaution because obviously Netflix is more convenient. But what if you were to wake up one day and it was gone." It would be an absolute, utter disaster. A catastrophe, one I could never forgive Netflix for.

Slowly, my hands lift up the white case. My orbs trace over the green lettering.

 _THE OFFICE. FULL BLU-RAY BOX SET. SEASONS 1 – 9._

"It's all of them." My hushed tones do well for a dramatic effect but when Lucas begins laughing at me, I muster up a glare. A few moments pass of me just admiring the beautifulness that is that series when it is gently tugged out of my grasp only to be replaced with another box. "Thank you." I tell him before I find myself staring at a black velvet box.

Slowly, I open the case and grin brightly at how beautiful the necklace is. "It's a love knot necklace." He points at the arch where there's a small knot and grins, "You're stuck with me. I'm the knot in your heart." I chuckle lightly and beckon for him to put it on me immediately.

My fingertips touch the cool silver metal of the necklace that now rests lightly against my chest. "It's gorgeous and I love it, thank you so much Lucas."

He's nibbling at his lip, like he wants to tell me something. I stay silent, giving him all the time he needs to gather his thoughts. I even begin to arch my brows when he slowly slides me an envelope. I knit my brows together, why is he being so mysterious? I mean I love, love letters but he's acting weird. Pulling out the tail of the envelope, my fingers brush against what feels like a picture. Slowly, I pull it out and a huge smile spreads across my lips. "I should probably know what this is, but I don't want to jump to conclusions and then be wrong. So can you just tell me what this picture of the Eiffel Tower means?"

Lucas moves his hands to gently pull mine from my eyes. I mean they have to be there to see my gift, it hurts to even lower my neck. "This is my way of telling you that, I'm taking you to Paris."

"Shut the hell up!"

He chuckles, his happiness sends waves of delight through me. Please tell me this isn't a prank. Oh God, if this is a prank, I will kick him in his family jewels since we know that me grounding him won't do anything. "I'm serious. Spring Break. It's already been cleared with your parents. That account I was dealing with yesterday is spreading their wings and opening up a resort hotel in Paris, if you will. It'll be done and opened for business the day before we arrive."

I'm a little shell shocked, and of course in my confused state. The first thing that comes to my mind is, "Did you plan this before or after yesterday?"

"Before." Lucas clears that up quickly, "I talked to your parents a few days ago and got their approval. This isn't an 'I'm a terrible boyfriend, please forgive me gift'. This is a, 'I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend at this opening and I want to take her to Paris with me' kind of thing."

"You and your damn words." I whisper before pressing my lips against his. But I pull away as quickly as I kissed him and squeal loudly. "Holy cow! I'M GOING TO PARIS! That is if you keep me around that long." I quip with an arched brow.

The picture and envelope are gently removed from my hands before he's laying me down and hovering over me. "I'll never let you go, princess."

"And I'll keep you until after Paris. I knew it was a good idea to forgive you."

His nose brushes against mine gently, a smile tugging at his lips. "Take it back." I whisper a 'nope' while popping the 'p'. His hand runs up my thigh seductively before smacking my butt with a loud 'THWAP'!

My lip pokes out, "ow."

Lucas chuckles, and I feel my stomach coil tightly. His breath fans across my face, "You're so adorable. I'm so sorry for everything I did."

Groan. "I've already forgiven you. Plus the flowers; the pancakes, the cake, the gifts, the trip, it's all just so amazing! Please quit beating yourself up over it."

"Never. I deserve more anger and hatred from you, but thank God you're so forgiving and incredible. I don't know if I could handle you being angry with me." Alright, so that's pretty freaking controversial. But, look at that face… could I seriously stay mad at that face. And I know everything that's transpired was completely out of character for him and he will never let it happen again. That's why I'm not more furious, "I'm serious love. I thought we were breaking up –

My hand clamps over his mouth to prevent this conversation from happening again. "It's over, past, done with and all is forgiven. So if you bring it up again, I will get angry." No I won't.

Slowly, I remove my hand from his mouth. "I wish I could take you to dinner sweet cheeks. To make up – To spoil you rotten." Good boy. "But you are hurting and I don't want to take you out when you're in pain. How's your neck feeling?"

"Still tight, but I'm not in as much pain. Thank you Dr. Friar."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Lucas' Point of View.**

After Dr. Friar fully inspected Riley's mouth, we finished eating and took a small nap. I haven't slept this good in days, but knowing I'll be busy for the next few days I want to study her face and remember everything about her face so I will myself to wake up and do just that. I know she doesn't want me to bring it up anymore, but I will always be trying to make it up to her. First step, Charlie.

That's not going to be easy.

 **Prick.**

First things first, change his name in my phone. After changing his name to Charlie, I click the little envelope and type out a message.

 **Hey cuz, I won't be coming home till later tonight but, I was wondering if you and I could sit down and talk.**

It doesn't take long for him to reply back, not that I was expecting anything different. He's pissed and won't pass up on the chance to tear into me. I won't even argue with him tonight.

 **Charlie.  
I would just love to have a conversation. I'll wait up don't worry.**

 **Looking forward to it.**

No sarcasm here.

My hands toy with her fingertips before I lightly bring them to my lips. Riley's always had ridiculously smooth skin, and even though I know she uses lotion I am pretty sure she's just naturally soft. Everything about Riley is soft and inviting, I think that's why anyone who meets her instantly falls in love with her. While my eyes follow the natural 'M' shape of her voluptuous lips, my phone dings. Ugh, stupid technology always ruining these moments.

 **Rick.  
Mr. Friar, gathered that information you requested. His listed address is the one I previously gave you when I followed him at the diner. His grandparents live at the house on your block.**

No, I haven't forgotten about Bentley. When we saw him walking into that house, I was unsure if he had just moved or if it was just a holiday visit. I pretty much know everything about him, he has his own personal file in my desk drawer. His name, date of birth, his address – now that I know it is correct –, I even have his transcript from high school. You can get just about anything for the right price, and nothing is too expensive for my sweet cheeks. Surprise, surprise whenever I found out he wasn't working and not going to any sort of school… he's still stuck in his high school years which I'm sure is why he was at that party. Currently, I'm trying to figure out how he's connected to Missy. I just don't want to have to actually ask her… I'll do anything but that.

"I love you sweet cheeks."

"I love you too." She whispers and with very careful movements she rolls on her side and cuddles into my chest. "I would have told you that I woke up sooner, but you were running your fingers through my hair. And who am I to stop you?"

Well, I was unaware that was happening. "Hey, quick question for you princess. Would you want to come to the party the company is having to congratulate me on taking over the company?" She hums in delight while I continue to stroke her hair, being gentle enough to not jostle her but strong enough so it soothes her. She hums in agreement, and slowly but surely she's falling asleep again. "It's not till the fourth of January. We didn't change the date."

"I will go as long as you spend Christmas and New Year's with me."

Of course I would, my company will be closed anyways. Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't work that'd be my first Christmas and New Year's with her. I already missed her birthday, no more. I won't miss any super important events. Leaning down, my lips press against her button nose. And like I actually pressed a button, she giggles on contact. "You drive a hard bargain, but I think it's worth it."

"Damn right it is."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Okay so who is still…**

 **Mad at Lucas?**

 **Slowly forgiving him?**

 **Love him and have never stopped?**

 **Who is interested in the conversation that will transpire between Charlie and Lucas?**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure someone asked how old they should be to read this. Well, I'd say if I was rating this like a move it would be PG-13. There are some sexual moments, but those are in separate chapters and you don't have to read those. I hope this helps.**


	73. Chapter 72-Ran Into a Door

I have to leave.

I may sneak back over just so I can fall asleep next to her. I would be up and gone before she would even wake up, but it would be worth it and at least she knows that I would hold her while she's sleeping. Interesting, that may be a common occurrence, I would definitely feel more refreshed. Yup, it's happening. "Hey princess."

"Yeah?" She questions while shifting her beautiful brown orbs towards me.

"Tell your peaches, that I'm staying over tonight. And for the rest of our lives."

Riley's gasp turns into a fit of giggles within seconds while she carefully burrows her face into my chest. My eyes shift towards the clock, bright red numbers practically yelling at me to leave. "I will certainly try but you know how Maya is."

I sigh and decide to get real with her, "I'm sure she'll understand sweet cheeks." My thumb gently brushes against her soft cheek, my lips curve upward into a smile when she shuts her eyes to relish in my touch. "I know you two are closer than sisters but she gets to see you during and after school. That's more than me, and even then I'd just be sleeping here. We wouldn't necessarily be hanging out, I would just hold you."

Her cheek caves in on one side, she's biting her cheek. She's so adorable. "I'll talk to her."

A wide grin spreads across my cheek, I know that I have no right to ask anything of her but I can't help it. "Perfect, because I have someone to talk to as well." Her brows furrowed and I just remembered I never told her. "I need to go have a conversation with Charlie." More like he is going to yell at me while I sit and nod my head in agreeance.

"REALLY?"

I chuckle lightly at her excitement and nod my head. "Yes, really. You want us to try and patch things up so I texted him and asked him if we could talk when I got home tonight. So, while you talk to Maya, I'll talk to Charlie."

"Thank you." She whispers so sweetly. "Oh crap, it's almost 9 anyways. Maya will be here soon, I would probably get out of here if you want to avoid any sort of physical assault." I lean in and laugh, but instead of kissing her like I had originally intended, we ended up just laughing against one another's lips.

"I'll see you soon sweet cheeks." Riley gives me a thumbs up, seeing as her neck is still incredibly stiff and I peck her lips twice before sauntering out of her room. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest while leaving her, and not because I'm leaving her. It's because I feel as if we're back on good terms again. Not to mention it was refreshing after not seeing her for so long. She really needs to get an iPhone so we can facetime. But she is so set in her ways, my stubborn girl. And if this whole sneaking over to go to sleep thing works out, we won't miss one another as much. Because it seriously hurt my heart to be away from her for so long.

I don't know how I went 3 years without seeing her. Let's be honest, I didn't get to experience holding her and kissing her before I had left, I guess that made things easier. Which again I find myself smacking my head for, why couldn't I have just explained to her how I felt sooner? She could have given me a chance she's so sweet and loving, I don't see why she wouldn't have. Even if it was just a sympathy date I would have beamed with excitement and made it the best date ever. That way the sympathy date would turn into our first date of many.

Before I know it, I'm pulling up to Charlotte and Brett's house. First step, get through the threshold of the door without getting smacked by my aunt. According to Brett she isn't happy with me at all. Not that I blame her. Inhaling deeply, I turn the key in the lock and let myself in. "Lucas?" Oh crap. "Is that you?"

"Hey Aunt Charlotte!" I yell and shut the door behind me before locking it. As soon as I turn back around, I feel a smack on the side of my head. "Ow." I mutter and rub the spot only to get hit again on the other side.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO RILEY!" Me neither. "LUCAS GABRIEL FRIAR! SHE IS THE BEST THING TO HAVE EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!" I know. Charlotte inhales deeply and closes her eyes to go to her happy place. And no I'm not kidding, she's in her happy place now and enjoying it seeing as her lips are forming into a smile. "Lucas. Living room. Now." Nodding in acknowledgement, I follow my aunt into the formal living room. Her black heels clack against the marble as we do so. I catch Charlie's gaze – no I catch his glare, before disappearing out of his vision. We both take a seat on the couch before she grips my hands and stares deeply into my eyes.

This is how I know she's being serious. "Lucas. There are two types of support that men can offer their significant others." I don't think she's ever spoken so calm before. I don't like this at all, when she's practically yelling and bouncing off the walls it reminds me of my mother. Now it just reminds me of my mother when I was in trouble. "The first is financial. When men believe that financial support is the best thing to do for their significant other they sacrifice spending time with family in an effort to make more money so they can live more than comfortably and not have to worry. They miss their children's birthday's, or wife's anniversary." It takes me a moment or two to understand what she's talking about, until it hits me like a boxer. "Yes, your father."

I shake my head lightly, "He was there." For the important stuff.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing Lucas. It's just a different view point. Which leads me to the second type of support. Emotional. This type of man could live with the fact that he probably won't ever be rich, and be more than happy to be just comfortable. This type of man, would rather be at birthday parties and anniversaries and family gatherings then at the office." I nod in understanding, "It took your father a long time to figure out how to balance everything out. He barely made it to the hospital when you were born." But he made it, that's what matters. "When he missed you walking for the first time and wasn't there for your first word it tore him up. And he knew he needed to make a change. Do you know why my husband wants to be out of this company so bad? Do you know why he's pushing you so hard and making you work so late – despite my protest?"

Nodding lightly, I grip her hand a little tighter. "Yeah, he is the emotional support kind of man."

"Yes. He is and openly admits he isn't cut out for running a company." I find that hard to believe, the company did so well under his control. "Brett has told me several times that you can, that you'll do great in this business. You're a people person, smart and you are able to roll with the punches and make hard decisions. But one decision you need to make is what kind of man you want to be."

Easy, I'd rather be with Riley any day of the week. "Emot-"

She holds up her hand in the middle of my one-word reply, "Before you answer please don't misunderstand me. There's nothing wrong with either type of man, one wants to live more than comfortable and shower his significant other with gifts. That's how he displays love. The other wants to live modestly and displays his love by filling emotional needs. There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of both aspects."

"A healthy balance."

She nods and repeats what I've said. "A healthy balance. In regards to women, same rules apply. Financial and emotional. I'll give you one guess as to what type of girl Riley is." I don't even have to answer because she couldn't care less about my money. "I know you're doing this for your father, but you're also doing this to better your future with Riley. But if you ever do that to her again, I can guarantee there won't be a future with Riley to prepare for." Yikes. "I'm pretty sure she's already forgiven you or you would have dragged yourself in here and be crying your eyes out. I really want her as my future daughter in law, don't screw it up. You're just lucky all of your friends were there."

I shake my head, "No." I brace myself for the hit I'm going to get. But I'm also not going to have Riley lie for me. "Our friends weren't there. She wanted to surpri – "OW! I grimace and lower my head when I try to rub the forming knot out.

"LUCAS!"

"I know."

"That's why Charlie left." She sighs and rubs her face. "Just think about what I've said. I know you're going through a lot right now but remember in less than a month you start your business classes." My shoulders drop at the knowledge I'll have even less time with her then. This hurts so damn much. "Lucas you knew this was going to happen." My heart clenches miserably, "personally I don't think you need them. And maybe you can show the board that after the first or second semester. If you buckle down and keep your grades up as well as profits up."

My orbs glance into her emerald like ones, I wish my mom were here. There's a hinting glint in her eyes and I find myself furrowing my brows. "Please don't be hinting at what I think you're hinting at."

My aunt shrugs and grasps my hand. "I'm only suggesting –

"My turn." Flickering my gaze towards the entry of the living room, Charlie is leaning against the doorway with an annoyed glare. "Please give Lucas and I a moment alone."

Charlotte rises from the couch and flattens out her dress. "Do not fight or I will put you in the corner on your tiptoes." We both chuckle lightly and wait till the sound of her heels disappears entirely.

Without hesitation he saunters towards me and before I can even get a word out, his fist connects to my face in one fluid motion. "Shit." I mumble and grip my jaw before readjusting it. I briefly see him shake his hand out before a satisfied smirk graces his lips. "I deserved that."

"And more." He tacks on and falls on the couch, "If mom asks you ran into a door." I just roll my eyes and sit down. "If you ever and I mean fucking ever treat her like that again I will rip out your throat." Wow.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so mad before."

My joke lands on unwelcoming ears, but I try not to let it get to me too much. "If you would have seen her face Lucas, you may even be worse. I don't know, maybe not because I did see it and I can't get it out of my head." While his elbows rest on his knees, Charlie rests his head in his hands. "It was just really disheartening to watch a woman you care about, celebrate her birthday by herself."

"Seems as if you figured out your feelings for her." I all but growl. My grip on the arm rest tightens.

Charlie chuckles lightly, "Yeah seeing the girl you think you might like crying because the man she's in love with forgets about her… that can definitely affirm your feelings." Do not get mad. Do not get mad. I just hum in acknowledgement and wait for him to continue speaking. "I'm serious Lucas, don't do that to her again. If you want, send me all of your date times that you plan with her and I'll remind you." I snort at his offer, and surprisingly we both laugh.

"Charlie, I don't plan on doing that to her –

"Not just plan." Charlie points his finger at me and glares, "I'm serious Luke. If you hurt her again, if you make her cry I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

I sigh and hold up my hands in surrender, "Charlie I would never want or intentionally plan and I will strive to never hurt her again. But, I want to thank you for being there for her." Even though it just about kills me to know I couldn't be.

"Yeah hugging her while she's crying was something I was always wanting to do for her." Even though he's being sarcastic and pointing out she was crying, there was a hint of honesty in his tone.

And then I process what he had said, "Hugging her?"

"That's what you focus on, you dick?"

I groan and rub my eyes, I really hope Riley's conversation with Maya is going better than this one. "Sorry, but when you were with Missy did you like it when other guys who clearly had feelings for her, hugged her?"

"Got it." Finally, he releases a burden filled sigh and relaxes completely into the couch. "Your welcome." He murmurs under his breath, "I heard what you and mom were talking about." My body tenses up, I need to continue that conversation with her just to be sure I know what she was insinuating.

"I should thank you for interrupting." When we land back in an awkward silence, I hesitantly glance at him before creating eye contact. "Look, Riley wants you and I to get along. I know it is going to take some time and I know that we've always had an issue getting along, even before girls entered our lives. But I want to put that behind us."

"I know it's Riley that wants us to put our differences aside and not you." Charlie jokes with a grin, "But for Riley, let's agree to at least try and get along."

Holding out my hand, he grips mine tightly and his smile falls. "I'm serious about hurting her."

"I would hope so, I have and will do the same thing for anyone that hurts her." I gesture towards my face, "that's why I didn't react when you punched me in the jaw."

"That felt good." He murmurs with a sigh and a content look smile. Yeah, he probably enjoyed that way too much.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Riley's Point of View._**

"I don't like it." This has been Maya's constant reply every time I try and bring up the idea of Lucas staying the night. "Let's talk about it later." And that's the other response. So I wait and 10 minutes later I ask again. I feel like I've been on repeat.

After this time – the fifth time – I grab her cheeks and crane her neck to look at me. Mostly because I can't crane mine to look at her. "Peaches I love you a bunchy bunchy please don't think otherwise. I just never really get to see Lucas so this is kind of a way to fix that. And it doesn't have to be every night." I tack on, I will have to run that by Lucas. He'll have to deal; life is about compromise.

"You two won't even be awake."

I nod in understanding, "but whenever you wake up to Josh holding you or even just knowing he's holding you, doesn't it make all the difference?" When she doesn't answer I know I got her.

"How many days a week?"

I nibble at my lip to try and quickly come up with an idea. "Um how about, you each get 3 nights a week and then the extra day is alternated weekly."

Right when I feel as if I'm about to close this deal, my window slides open before a bag is tossed inside. Maya glances at me before flipping her focus back to the open window. It may have been best to text Lucas and tell him to wait until my best friend leaves. Oh well, they'll need to get along. "Hey sweet – Maya."

My best friend rises off the mattress and crosses her arms. "I'm not happy with you."

"Have you ever been happy with me?" Lucas asks while sauntering towards me. Sneaky little thing he is.

Before things get heated, I shush them lightly and make sure my door is locked. "Please remember that even though it is eleven o'clock my parents and Auggie are here." They each nod in understanding without breaking eye contact, I feel as if they would get along if they weren't fighting over my time and affection so much. Yes, that was a boost to my ego. "We are currently negotiating."

Lucas snaps his attention towards me, "Negotiating?" You lost the staring contest. "No, no negotiations. She gets you all the damn time."

"Get over it Friar." Maya murmurs and crosses her arms, "She's mine just as much as she is yours."

"Over my dead body."

I snap several times to gain their attention; yelling and clapping were both options but they were too loud. "Knock it off both of you. Already, Lucas has two nights because two nights a week Maya's mom is home."

My focus shifts towards my best friend's icy blue orbs silently pleading her to understand that I miss Lucas but it no way does that prevent or hinder my love for her. When she sighs, I realized I have successfully communicated properly. "Okay, Lucas gets 4 days a week and I get 3. My mom will be with me two nights, Josh can stay with me one night and then the other I will just sit at home alone and watch Netflix while wallowing in self-pity at the fact my little flower doesn't love me anymore."

I feel my lip poke out from her admission when Lucas snorts. "Don't fall for it sweet cheeks. She's trying to make you feel guilty."

"You're good Friar."

He shrugs casually, "Don't make it so obvious Hart. Do your parents know Maya is here?"

When my eyes flicker to the ceiling, I realize that, no. No, they don't know she's here I just think they expect her to be here when they wake up in the mornings. She creeped on over once Josh left a little before 10 and of course – per the usual – she used my fire escape. "Nope."

"So is that everyone's polite way of saying, 'Maya get your ass out of here'?"

"Yes."

"No." My boyfriend and I whisper shout at the same time.

Lucas and I glare at one another, before mine morph into puppy dog eyes. "Don't do that princess." He whines and in a few seconds he'll begin to pout. "Put your damn eyes away. They're so enticing, I could just give you whatever the hell you want."

While rocking back and forth on my heels a small smirk presents itself on my lips. "I know. Why else do you think I would use it on you?" Lucas waves me off, and averts his meadow like orbs to my bed. No doubt he'll be falling asleep any minute now. When I look back at the spot where Maya was just standing, and I find she isn't there, I'm frowning. I don't like that, is she mad at me?

As if she knew what I was thinking, my phone dinged.

 **Peaches'NCream  
I'm not mad at you Riles. Don't think that. I would just really rather not be there for your foreplay with Lucas. *Insert Winky Face*. I understand you need time with him 4 days a week with him and 3 days a week for me. **

**Should I be insulted? You didn't put up much of a fight.**

I plug my phone in on the charger and after turning my TV on sleep mode, I crawl into bed. "4 days a week for you." I whisper before lightly pecking his nose. He sighs contently and pulls me into his chest. My fingertips find his jawline, and when he winces I'm immediately concerned. "What happened?"

"Nothing sweet cheeks."

"Don't 'nothing' me. Did you run into something? Did someone punch you?" Now that I realized that would be an ideal spot where you'd get punched, that's the main thing that's coming to my mind. He did just visit Charlie after all.

A slow smile approaches his face, a flood of warmth and happiness invades my body. "Yeah princess, I ran into a door."

 **Peaches'NCream  
Yes, you should be. Since when do people text during sex? Is Lucas that crappy?**

Groan.

I'm not going to dignify that text with a response. And I highly, highly doubt Lucas will be bad at sex.

Let me think a little harder.

Nope. He'll be amazing.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright, thoughts on Charlotte's conversation with Lucas? What do you think she was suggesting?**

 **How are we feeling about Charlie? The new sleeping arrangements with Lucas and Maya?**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**


	74. Chapter 73-A Helping Hand

Life has a funny way of throwing things at you. Honestly, how does it decide who has to go through life a certain way? For example, I have had it ridiculously easy. Whereas Lucas has had so much suffering over the past couple of years. And there's people who are going through and have gone through worse. We go to bed every night with a roof over our heads, while a lot of people don't even have a bed. How does 'life' balance out the good from the bad? It could be an increase in media coverage, but sometimes there seems to be so much more bad in this world than good. But I guess hearing about a drive by shooting is more enticing than hearing about a church group build wells in Africa, or schools in Mexico. "What are you thinking so intensely about?" Lucas whispers while caressing my cheek. We haven't done anything since he got here. We've laid in bed and just kind of laid there, randomly talking and him mostly staring at me. "Sweet cheeks, you've dozed off again."

While giggling, my hand moves to rest on top of his – the one caressing my cheek. "I actually have no idea how I got on the topic, but just how there's so much bad in the world."

Lucas furrows his brows, concern filling his emerald orbs and holding me hostage unknowingly. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Playfully I nudge him, his expression turning back to being serious. "But there's a lot of good too." I was about to tell him that 'yes, I realize that' but he interrupted me and continued. "You know when we walk down the street together and you give money to the homeless and directions to the shelter in case they don't know. Or when you see someone is having a hard day when you were working at Topanga's, and put their ticket on the house."

"Yes, but that's all little stuff."

He tilts his head to the side, a sickly sweet smile takes over his face. "I love how big your heart is. There's quite literally room for anyone."

"I know, it's always been a problem of mine." I quip and peck his wrist, feeling his pulse press against my lips. Is it so bad that I want to make a difference? I've always been a firm believer in taking action, so that's what I am going to do.

"Uh oh." My orbs flicker back to him, they are utterly amused. As if he knows I'm on a determined streak. "You've got that look in your eyes. You've got your sights set on something and knowing you, you're going to get it."

"You know me so well." I whisper before pressing my lips against his. And that's how we spend the next 30 minutes, in a heavily heated make out session, our legs tangled together and me begging for more.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Sweet cheeks, you have to let go of my finger?" I shake my head, he deserved this. Lucas knew what he was doing. "Princess, I have to go. So to do that, you have to let go of my finger." I bite down just a little harder, just so he knows I am listening to him. "Okay fine, I'm so sorry I wanted to say goodbye to my love before I went to work."

I roll my eyes and release his finger from my teeth even though I know his apology was soaked with sarcasm. "I'm glad you learned a lesson." I whisper and snuggle deeper into my pillow that still smells a little like Lucas.

When his deep chuckle, echoes in my ear, my body is fighting the shiver. "Alright baby, I love you."

"I love you too, have a good day." His lips press against my temple, then my nose and cheek then lastly my lips. I love this man. When Lucas pulls away, my orbs open slightly just to get a glimpse of him crawling out my window. He looks so funny, a man in a suit crawling through my small bay window. Chuckling lightly, I begin to drift back asleep.

I could get used to this.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

All morning I have been trying to figure out ways to make a difference. I've been drifting through classes and how I ended up walking towards my car at 2 o'clock, I'll never know. I'm glad I snapped myself out of my thoughts before I started driving, that would be incredibly dangerous. As I was about to start my car, my phone rang. "Yesh?" I asked absentmindedly. I really need to get in a better habit of checking my caller ID.

"Kitten, where are you?"

"Parking lot of the school, why?"

I hear a muffled 'yes' before some shuffling. "Stupid battery died, you got jumper cables?"

Ignoring his wonderful grammar, I told him 'no' and offered him a ride home to which he gratefully accepted. As soon as I hang up there's a knock on my window, a beaming Ryder has his nose pressed against the glass. After laughing my ass off for a few seconds, I let him in and start my car. "Oh wait, this is all wrong!" Now that I'm frozen from his crazy outburst, Ryder jumps out of the passenger seat and saunters towards the driver, "My momma taught me to drive if there's a lady present. Get out."

"It's my car." I retort, he just sighs and gives me a look like I'll never win. And I know I won't, I can handle Lucas Friar all day every day, and he's incredibly stubborn. But Ryder is a whole new breed, God bless the woman who ends up with him. I'm not sure yet if she'll be just as crazy, or balances him out and deals with his craziness. Next thing I know, I'm bucking my seatbelt in the passenger's seat. Maybe it is best if he drives, I've been doing everything absentmindedly today.

As we're driving, and pull up to a red light I see a woman and her daughter sitting outside. The mom has tear stains on her cheeks, yet she is forcing a smile to her daughter while clutching onto the suitcase. My heart clenches at the sight. It's freezing, their coats are too small and not heavy enough. There's a hole in the little girl's shoe and the mother is desperately trying to warm her up. The mother looks a little cleaner, she's wearing dress pants, flats and a decent top. The clothes are still dirty, but from the looks of her, it's like she went for an interview. Which only makes my heart hurt more knowing that she's trying to better her life as well as her daughters. "Ryder."

"What's up Kitten?"

"Pull over, please." He does as I ask without question. One of the things I love about Ryder, since he's insane himself, he doesn't question anything I do. Thanks to my over protective father, there are a few things in the trunk of my car that I need to give away. "Pop the trunk." Again, he does as he's told. Yes, I have an emergency kit in the trunk of my car if I were to ever get stranded in a snow storm or something. There's a blanket, some nonperishables for food, and a few bottles of water in a small suitcase. After shrugging off my coat, and holding it tightly against me, I'm crossing the street with Ryder in tow.

"What are we doing?"

"The right thing." I tell him and approach the pair I had seen a few moments ago. "Hi." The little girl looks startled, it being New York and all I'm sure she's had her fair share of unpleasant encounters. "I know you don't know me, but my name is Riley and this is my friend Ryder." I give her a large smile and with very calm gestures wrap my coat around the little girl. "What's your name?"

The white knuckled grip her mother had, disappeared entirely. Lifting my gaze, Ryder is passing her 400 dollars. What the hell? Is Ryder rich too? "Bria."

"Bria. That's a beautiful name." I catch the end of 'motel for a few nights' from Ryder when I get up off the ground. "I'm Riley." I introduce myself to the woman who is now crying. Hesitantly I pull her into a hug. "Things will get better." I promise, because I'm going to try and help. "What's your name?"

"Lucy." She wipes her face dry and apologizes for crying. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome Lucy. Now, here's what I want you to do. Do you know where 'Topanga's' is?" With her brows furrowed, she nods hesitantly. I'm not going to kill her. Brushing it off on the fact she's been living on the streets, I continue. "I would like for you to go there tomorrow and ask for Topanga Matthews, she'll be there from 6 to 8 for her nightly check-up. Tell her your name and that 'Riley' sent you. She'll set you up from there."

I'm engulfed into another hug again, while Bria is choking Ryder's neck. I should have known little kids would love him, they have a kindred spirit. "Thank you so much. W-We just got k-kicked out a week ago. My ex left me with so much debt."

I shush her lightly and rub her back. "What I want you to do now, is go find a place to stay and sleep tonight knowing that your safe."

To our luck there was a motel a few blocks over – thank you Google – so we drove them there. It was on our way, when we pulled up I wasn't overly fond of the way it looked but Lucy was pretty adamant on staying. After ensuring there was a room booked, I followed them towards the door – per Bria's request – when Lucy stopped me. "The cheaper the place, the further the money will go." _The longer she could stay_ , I finished in my thoughts. Bria was already jumping on the bed and squealing, calling for her mom. "Thank you Riley, you have no idea what this means to me."

After bidding goodbye, I see a smug looking Ryder sliding off his leather jacket and handing it to me as we walk to the car. "That was awfully nice kitten."

"You too. Where'd you get all that cash from?"

"Selling my body." He quips and opens my door for me. "Um no, my family – mainly my uncle – has a pretty successful business." Of course he does, like what the hell? Do I just attract future CEO's and entrepreneurs? "He has no children or wife, so it's coming to me. Unfortunately, I'll probably just appoint someone to run it for me." Sounds about right, "I want to live life, not let it run me."

While laughing, we get back on track towards his place. "I guess that's a noble way of living. I want to help others through life, and not let it bring people down."

"Noble, kitten. Very noble."

"Hey Ryder?" He tilts his head as an acknowledging gesture, silently beckoning me to continue. "Why do you call me kitten?"

"Because you're like a little kitten. Soft and meek most of the time, but you protect yourself and other's when necessary. Your hair is soft and fluffy like a kitten and your adorable. Even if you don't like it, it's staying."

Shaking my head, I glance back out my window. "I like it Ryder. We kind of took to one another the moment we met, didn't we?"

"That we did. Our bonding was a mutual hatred for Missy."

"I don't hate Missy. I hate her actions, and the way she feels as if she is entitled to everything." I correct and sigh, "but I don't hate her. I don't think I could hate anyone, but I also don't want to. So much hatred only leads to anger which gets in the way of happiness. Anyways, back on point, if I asked for your help with something non-profit would you be interested?"

Ryder clicks his tongue a few times, while humming. He's such a jerk, it's obvious he's going to say yes he just wants to make me wait. "I guess." He breathes and puts his car into park. "Kidding, I'd love to. I love spending time with you, Kitten."

"Great, because I think I finally figured out what I want to do to help others."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"There has to be something." I whisper while pleading my mother. At first she was proud, like in tears proud about what I did for Lucy and Bria. Then she was a little upset that I gave away my coat, especially since it was apparently a pretty expensive gift. I brushed that aside, she needed it more than me. Then she felt awful because she was unsure if she could find a spot for her at the bakery.

My mom clicks her tongue a few times while a small smile forms on her lips. "I'm kind of sick and tired of having to run up to the shop to check on it a few times a week." I nod in understanding, being a lawyer and a mom is a lot of work. Running a shop on top of it, I'm sure is even more difficult. "Do you know if she has any experience with being a manager?"

Hesitantly I shake my head, "I mean you could always teach her." It's just the backbone thing I'm worried about. "I don't know her super well, but she seems responsible enough. I mean she has a little girl that still looks fed and as well clothed as possible. She said her ex left her with a bunch of debt, I'm sure she got behind because of that." Seeing my mom's reluctant face, I slightly grimace. "I know that this is a lot to ask and if there's nothing you can do, maybe Lucas has a job opening or something?"

I'm secretly praying that I won't have to call him and ask for a job for a woman I barely know. But I will if that's what it comes down to, and I know he'd figure something out the instant she needed it. "Just give me a little bit. I can figure something out."

Squealing loudly, I launch myself at my mother right when my dad walks in looking exhausted. He hates the after school meetings, "I hate after school meetings." Told you. "What's going on here?"

"Riley gave her coat and emergency kit away to a woman and her daughter." Auggie.

"YOU LITTLE SPY!"

Auggie steps out of the hallway with his hands up in surrender, "I don't know why you're freaking out. It's a good deed. In fact, in 3 seconds you'll be in a bone crushing hug by our father. In 3… 2… 1" True to his word, I'm tackled to the floor, halfway laughing and halfway groaning in pain.

Eventually all 4 of us are dogpiled onto the floor, just lying there because we don't have anything else to do. Until my phone rings, and I'm squealing like a pig again. "Get off me you cows!" Now that my phone is finally wretched out of my pocket, I answer it knowing exactly who it is. "Hello?"

"Hey princess, what are you doing?"

Glancing at the bodies on top of me, I chuckle. "Well, besides my bones being crushed I am talking to you."

"Oh really? That sounds like fun! Who is crushing your bones?"

After asking him to give me a minute, I'm crawling out of my family's grasp. I hear Lucas chuckle as I groan, and my father is yelling at me to just stop and in his words 'let me love you'. Apparently, I don't let him love me anymore. Then my mother smacks him on the head and holds him down so I can escape. Once I've made it to my room – ensuring the door is locked – I plop on my bed. Please still be there. "Please tell me you're still there. I know you don't have a lot of time."

"Yes I'm here. And on the contrary, I still have 20 minutes till I meet with Brett again. So tell me all about your day. Don't leave a single detail out."

I chuckle and tell him exactly what happened. That I don't really know what occurred until after Ryder started driving. "Princess, you better be lucky Ryder was there." I briefly hear him murmur something about 'not believing I said that'. "I mean, that he drove until you got your senses back. That's dangerous, please be careful." I know he kind of has a sore spot for driving. He insists on driving everywhere when we're together because of that slight fear. Not that I blame him, I mean honestly he lost two of the most important people in his life because of driving. "Anyways, continue."

That's when I get excited, and when he begins to laugh I can tell he senses it. I let him know everything, the moment I saw Lucy and Bria on the street to the moment I dropped them off at the hotel and then my mom's slightly upsetting reaction. I can't be mad at her though, it's a mom and pop bakery. It can pay bills on its own and brings in profit but having to pay a whole other salary is unnerving. When the other end of the phone is silent, I'm slightly worried. Did the call drop? Did he have to go? It wasn't until he spoke again, that my heart slowed to a normal rate. "Have I told you how much I loved you today?"

"You may have mentioned it. But I always love hearing it."

"You're the most amazing and incredible woman I know." My cheeks flush a deep red and even though he is on the phone and can't see me I still try to cover it up. "I'm so proud of you. If your mom can't afford to hire her, send her my direction. I've been looking for a reason to get rid of the receptionist anyways."

Furrowing my brows, I somewhat snort. "Why?" He's never mentioned that before.

"Flirty. It looks as if she's having a seizure when she winks." I burst out laughing and practically rolling on the bed. I'm 'ROTBL'. Is that a thing? "I'm serious. Stop laughing at me." I can hear him laughing too, so that prevents me from stopping. "Alright, laugh it up. I figured you'd be telling me how sweet I was."

"I guess. I just picture you freaking out, honestly thinking she has a seizure. I really appreciate the offer and I will definitely let you know. I might just do that anyways; the pay is probably better at your company than at my mom's. I just didn't want to put you out."

Lucas scoffs and clicks his tongue, is he admonishing me? "You will never put me out princess. I love you and every request you give me, is done happily. I just want to make you happy, even if it's doing something for someone else, I want to see you smile." Is my heart still beating? "Don't hesitate to ask me for anything. After her days at the motel are up, send her to one of my hotels and we will hook her up. Give her the penthouse suite at no charge."

"Lucas that's too much you don't have to do that."

"Riley stop. I want to help, besides the hotel I'm thinking of has that penthouse suite specifically for me if I ever wanted to stay. Free room service and laundry everything, she can stay there as long as she needs to get back up on her feet."

"I think I just fell more in love with you." I whisper, "I don't know how that is possible."

He sighs, as if I just knocked the breath out of him. Which only makes me smile widely, I love the effect I have on him. "Trust me sweet cheeks, I think that every single day."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Okay everyone, so I've realized that this story is getting to the point now where it's too long. I'm getting less and less reads so I'm going to try and start wrapping it up. 10 to 15 chapters, roughly. I will let you know!**

 **Any who, let me know what you think. Don't be a silent reader.**


	75. Chapter 74-Passenger's Seat

**Read A/N: At the bottom.**

"Riley, today is supposed to be about you." Maya points out, slightly admonishing me for wanting to draw the attention away from that.

I grip her hand in mine and smile sweetly, "Peaches since this is technically supposed to be my birthday celebration, can't I change the plans a little?"

"NO!" Smackle, Darby and Maya all shout in unison. They are all pretty frustrated with me, now that I know what I want to do to help society and others, I was going to need some helping hands to do it. And if I had to bribe them saying it would look great on their college applications, then so be it. But I know my friends, they'd help in a heartbeat and do it with a smile on their faces… unless it was before 8 o'clock. Maya wouldn't be smiling then. "Riley, come on. We can discuss your idea –

"Now? And we can do your plans immediately after?" I question in a pleading manner. And then I'm hating myself, I sound so ungrateful. "You know what, you are all absolutely right. Let's go now, and I can tell you later."

Ryder tosses his arm over my shoulder with a knowing smirk, "I already know what the idea is. And let me just tell you it's a good one."

"You don't know everything." I may or may not have been staying up the past two nights doing research. Maya and Lucas just thought I was doing homework… what they don't know won't hurt them. I just didn't want to bring this idea forward and not have everything planned out. My orbs travel towards the hand resting on my shoulder and without hesitation, I slap it away. "So what's the plan for today?"

Josh smiles – actually smiles. "Riley what is one thing you've wanted to do for years, but have always been too afraid to do because you were worried it would hurt?"

No wonder he is smiling.

An unconscious smile forms against my lips as well, while fear takes control of my body, tensing it as it prepares for what is about to happen. "Paintball." I whisper, to which everyone nods.

"You got that right Sugar." That's right, Zay is here. Apparently, he's filling in for Lucas as my boyfriend so we won't be 7th and 8th wheelers, Ryder would be the 9th. When I texted Lucas to ask if Zay got permission to be my 'boyfriend for the day' his response in text message was – and I quote – 'hell no. Tell Zay if he touches you I will break his hand'. I replied something about that being super possessive and over dramatic. He said – and I quote – 'Protective. Not possessive.' "Unfortunately, here in New York we have to travel a little bit before getting to a paintball park." I have no doubt that in Texas there was one within 15 minutes' distance, or you probably had your own set up – gun and all. Maybe once Lucas isn't so busy, we could take a trip down there. That would be a lot of fun.

"So that's why we're here at 11 o'clock with your presents and cake. We're going to eat lunch, eat cake, open presents and get our asses in gear to go intentionally harm our bodies." Darby announces with a wide grin, as if she was actually happy about hurting ourselves.

"It's not too bad." Farkle tacks on, once he notices my face paling. I am not quite sure how Smackle and Farkle are doing as of late. I've been meaning to ask, but I've been self-centered with my Lucas issue and then with my non-profit idea. I should really talk to her; they both seem happy. Especially when he leans in and kisses her cheek softly. Even through Smackle's tan skin, I can still see a faint blush. "The first few times, yes it does. I won't lie to you. But after that –

"Your adrenaline gets pumping and you are so focused on shooting the hell out of everyone that you don't even notice." In case you aren't sure who spoke what, it was Josh who had interrupted Farkle. Josh is absolutely freaking giddy. He loves to shoot things, ever since we were little. From ages 3 to 4 there was no picture where he wasn't either wearing a gun holster with a dummy gun in it, or a fake gun in hand. He never took it off. 'It scares the bad guys away', or at least that's what he told everyone. He would even have water guns in the bathtub. Now that I'm older, I now know it was an obsession. One similar to what I have with Cheetos. "We'll be playing capture the flag, ladies and gents. I call captain." He announces raising his hand, followed by Zay who says 'me too'. I don't mind, in the slightest. I have no idea how to play and it would be best to stay a follower in this endeavor.

In 20 minutes, we all had our food and were chowing down. My nerves were beginning to get to me, but I pushed them away. I really did want to do this and I really do want to cross paintballing off my bucket list it is just, scary. Luckily, my phone ding's twice in a row and pulls me out of my thoughts.

 **MommaPangers.  
Lucy is a hard worker. I even feel comfortable enough to leave her here alone.**

Yes, my mom caved and gave Lucy the job of manager. Turns out, she had been an assistant manager at a diner a few years back and only lost that job because her ex had come in late one night, drunk and making a fool of himself. Unfortunately, Bria has nowhere to go so she just hangs out with her mom up there until they close up shop. But neither one minds, Bria gets free treats and can do her homework and Lucy can work without having to worry about her daughter's whereabouts. It's a good gig. I still haven't talked to her about switching hotel's, she still has two more days in the motel and I kind of want to surprise her.

That'll be fun. She's so sweet.  
 **Good, tell her I need to talk to her after work tomorrow. It's nothing bad, she'll love it actually but it is a surprise.**

My next message is from my boyfriend. I love his face.

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. Got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I'll be alright. My heads under water but I'm breathing fine. Your crazy and I am out of my mind. Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all, of me. And you give me all, of you. How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too? You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you. All of me, wants all of you. I love you.**

That's a long text message. A text message that was blurred by tears. I have heard that song a million times, but reading it from the man you are desperately in love with… that's a whole other story. "Riley are you okay"

I chuckle through my tears and wipe my face dry, a large, genuine smile. A grand contrast from the last time I was out to eat. "I'm great." Before I have time to reply, another text from him has my phone dinging.

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
It's a drop in the ocean. A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most. Cause you are my heaven. I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep. You are my heaven. I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl. You are my heaven. Heaven doesn't seem far away any more, heaven doesn't seem faraway.  
**And that's when, I knew Ron Pope's lyrics were put to rest and Lucas' words were replacing them.  
 **I used to stay up every night praying that someday, even if it was just for a few days or even hours, that I would be with you, that I could call you mine. That I could hold and kiss you, that I could put a beautiful smile on your gorgeous face. So every day when I wake up, and realize that my prayers were answered, is just another day in heaven.**

"Seriously, he is too sweet." Craning my neck to the right, Darby is leaning over my shoulder and with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "He's a keeper.

"Yeah, I think so too." I reply through my tears that Maya is wiping away so kindly.

Maya grins when I give her a thankful smile. "Tell Friar to knock that crap off, this is your birthday celebration. No tears are allowed.

Before I can answer Maya, I am being interrupted by my dinging phone… again.

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
Don't cry princess.**

"What the hell?" I know Lucas knows me well. But not that well… how does he know I'm crying?

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
Awe, now you're confused isn't that the cutest face I've seen.**

"Maya, Lucas is stalking me." I whisper, she just laughs and points towards the door. My brows knit together in confusion, but without question I follow the direction she's pointing. There, in all his glory, leaning against the entryway with the sun creating a haze around him is my boyfriend. "Lucas?"

He holds his hands out and without hesitation, I'm running into his arms. "Oh, I've missed you baby." He whispers against the shell of my ear.

"I've missed you." He stayed over two nights ago, but last night was Maya's turn. It's actually quite nice, Maya and Lucas text to set up a schedule for that week, depending on Maya's moms schedule, and from there one of them informs me of who will be staying over when. It's a good system. Anyways, as I was saying, he stayed over two nights ago, I was asleep when he came over and even though he woke me up as he was leaving, I didn't quite get my fill. "I can't believe you're here." I reply in hushed tones, Lucas' thumbs brush against the tear tracks, effectively wiping them away.

He shakes his head, emeralds glisten with happiness while staring at me. "I missed your first birthday celebration. No way in hell, was I going to miss this one." My lips crash against his in a heated kiss. He drops whatever it is that he was holding and wraps me securely in his arms. One of his hands gets tangled messily into my hair, I moan into his mouth when our tongues dance together. "I love you so damn much, sweet cheeks."

"I love you."

A throat clearing beside us, has me realizing that we are in a public place… in front of the only door to get in and out of this place. An elderly couple looks at us disappointedly, but without missing a beat Lucas apologizes and we step out of their way. They murmured something about 'this generation having no self-respect', but eh what do I care? I'm just so happy he is here, I can't even wipe this smile off of my face. "How did you get off?"

"I moved up my two meetings, which ended up working out better for both clients. I only have like, 20 more to meet with and brush up on their contracts before I am done with the old and can start working on the new." Wow, he says that like 20 isn't a lot. Crazy son of a gun. "Anyways, I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I couldn't let you go paintballing without me."

"Nope." I reply back with a gargantuan grin, "You can't."

Lucas leans down, slowly. His eyes holding nothing more than seduction, and congratulations it is drawing me in. He only stops when our chests are pressed together and his lips are against my ear, "but after this Ms. Matthews, you are coming home with me?"

Lucas' manly cologne envelops me, his orbs trap me in his hold, so all I do is nod. Oh and then say something I am sure I'll regret later. "Promise?" When his pupils dilate dangerously, I realize that I won't regret anything.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

When you have the most beautiful girl in the world – who just so happens to be your girlfriend – is on the opposite team of you when playing paintball… you lose said game of paintball. What's worse is she didn't even do anything. Granted, I was more focused on her not getting hit by anyone than the actual game, plus her ass looked pretty great … can you blame me? I'm loving the fact that she's back to dressing slightly more casual, don't get me wrong I love it when she dresses up for me. But when she wears her normal tee shirt and jeans, it reminds me of when I saw her walking towards the bakery during the summer, the moment I decided to come back and win her over. "Ow." She whines and rubs at the bruise on her arm. "I had a lot of fun but it hurt, a lot." Riley rests her head against my chest and slowly her whines slowly morph into giggles, "I beat you in capture the flag."

She will never let me live this down. That's okay though, as long as she's happy. "Yes you did." I whisper and press my lips against her temple. The smell of paint wafts through the air and into my nostrils, a few drops of purple and blue paint are splattered across her hands, "You did great sweet cheeks."

"Thanks!" She all but yells in excitement and bounces on her heels before trudging towards Maya. My orbs follow her as she walks, her dark tresses blow behind her. The paintball park is an interesting background, a battle field for the gentlest and kind woman I have ever known. Well a tie for first with my mother. To my misfortune she ties her hair up in a ponytail, but I don't blame her a good portion of her locks are covered in paint.

"Princess can you come here?"

Riley nods enthusiastically and is practically shoved away by Maya. "Yes, Mr. CEO?"

My hands wrap firmly around her waist, while burying my face into the crook of her neck. I was able to catch a whiff of her body spray, I'm not one hundred percent sure what it is she's wearing but, it smells fruity and a little floral like. I don't really care what it is I'm smelling because it isn't the scent that makes me happy, it's her. Knowing I'm in Riley's arms and holding her waist is all I want. "Spend time with me, you're always with her."

I'm very aware of the fact I'm being needy right now. "You're an attention whore." My girl whispered before pressing her lips against mine ever so sweetly.

"That I am, I want all of your attention. I was deprived for years. Can I take you home now?"

Feeling the goosebumps form onto her skin, my lips form into a smirk involuntarily. "No matter how tempting that sounds, I have to tell everyone my plan. You included. We can all go over to your place and then we can kick them out whenever I'm done."

"Then what?" I whisper into the shell of her ear while stepping backwards to rest my back against the car. "What will happen once they leave?"

My hands roam vicariously over her back, somewhat I'll admit, possessively. "We can go to your room." I'm enjoying where this is going, "Get on your bed." She's reading my mind. "You can take off your shirt." Of course, she loves me without my shirt on, I always get a bit of a boost whenever she drools over me. When a guy like me can catch the eye of a woman like her, I must be doing something right. "And then – "She rises on her tiptoes and presses a small kiss right below my ear. "We can turn on 'The Office' and take a nap."

"Not what I was thinking." I quip before nipping playfully at her jawline. My hand falls down heavily on her perky little ass, "we can go to my room. We can get on my bed, but if I'm going to be without a shirt, so will you and we can absolutely turn on 'The Office' but we won't be watching it."

"Right because we'll be taking a nap." She replies, feigning innocence.

I just chuckle and shake my head, no way in hell are we napping. We're back on good terms, well I think we're doing pretty great – not just good – she's feeling better and has full range mobility of her neck and by 5 o'clock, Brett and Charlotte are leaving to have dinner with some of their friends. And since it is the weekend, she won't have to be home till 1 o'clock.

"COME ON LOVEBIRDS LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

I lift my gaze off my beautiful girlfriend and nod towards Josh, acknowledging what he said. "MY PLACE!" He gives me a thumbs up and drives off while I open the passenger door for Riley. "After you my lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir." She bows playfully and slides into the passenger's seat, automatically grabbing the auxiliary cord.

As soon as I turn the car on, a country song rings through the radio, my stomach immediately tightens from excitement. She's going to sing to me, I love it when she does this and I miss it so much. I haven't driven her around in a good while.

 _Passenger's side, I slide on.  
Vinyl seats soft from the heat of the sun.  
Chewin' on a Slim Jim can't stop thinking about him.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah he's the one.  
Mmm, yeah, yeah, yeah he's the one._

 _Ooh, life's so sweet right here in the passenger's seat.  
Ooh, yeah, life's so sweet.  
When I look to my left see his suntan hands.  
His muddy river hair and thousand acre plans.  
I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can.  
Ain't life sweet, in the passenger's seat._

I can't help the smile that plasters itself on my face, as I watch her roll her head around on my arm and look up at me through those beautiful, thick lashes. "I've missed driving you around." I murmur, not really expecting her to reply, but I am somehow even happier when she does.

"I've missed hanging out with you, Lucas." When the music fades to mere background music, I grip her hand in mine and let her continue. "Like a lot. I know you're busy, so you have no idea how much you being here and taking time off of work to be with me, means to me. And spending the night with me, and waking me up before you go to work – even though I bite your hand – those small gestures mean the world. I just – I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you so much. You're just much better with words than I am."

I lift her hand to my lips, lightly pecking each finger before resting our joined hands down on the black leather console. "I've had years of practice, sweet cheeks. I've thought a million times over on what I'd say to you if I were to ever see or be near you again. So really I'm cheating."

Riley giggles, leaning over to peck my cheek before resting back in the seat and turning a different song on. When we pull up to a red light, my phone vibrates.

 **UncleBrett.  
Your aunt and I want to talk to you about something rather important. Are you free tomorrow?**

I want to reply no, that I'll be spending the day with Riley. But if I talk to them before she gets out of church it won't be a big deal.

I hope everything's okay.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I 100 percent agree with my readers that the story has been incredibly slow as of late and for that I am so sorry. I guess I just didn't realize it, until it was pointed out to me. I think the issue was, is that I had no idea where I was taking this story and I just typed up a bunch of fillers in an effort to appease you. I would just delete the filler chapters but if I did that the following chapters won't make sense. So as an apology for my crappy writing I will be posting chapter 75… which also has a mature scene with it – which will be posted in a separate chapter. So 3 chapters in 1 night. Congratulations, I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **I promise you all that this story is about to get a little rocky. You're going to both love and hate me and I am so prepared for the backlash that I will no doubt receive.**

 **For the readers that have stuck around this long, I really appreciate it and I don't deserve the support you guys give me… you are all absolutely incredible.**


	76. Chapter 75-To Many More

**A/N: If you are reading this make sure you have read chapter 74.**

Riley just finished telling us about her plan.

It is very much in depth and though the task seems unattainable, I know my girl and I know that she can do just about anything if she were to set her mind to it. Zay hesitantly raises his hand while my girl sinks slowly into my lap. "Yes, Isaiah in the front." She quips, earning a glare from my best friend. He hates his name.

"Can you break it down for me? Just, explain it like you're speaking to a seven-year-old."

Her giggle sends my heart into overdrive, as she rises out of my lap again. Boo, stupid Zay. I make sure to glare heavily at him, all he does is smirk like he knows what he did and why I'm upset. "Okay, basically first things first, the care packages. I have several ideas to get donations to fill these bags, but ultimately they'll be filled with hygienic items, snacks, and other goodies. My second step and obviously more difficult goal is to get them back up on their feet, get them jobs and give them the tools to build their life back up. I want to meet with some headhunters who can find jobs for them to go on – obviously being a non-profit organization, they won't receive anything but they can file it on their taxes so there's a bit of incentive."

Zay raises his hand again… I'm going to effing kill him. "Won't they look homeless?"

We all just chuckle at his blunt delivery, "Yes." Riley answers, "Which is also why I'm hopefully – on top of donations – going to get Good Will on my side. The cosmetology department in school need credit hours to gain their license, so they could give haircuts." Riley sinks back down into my lap again, "Obviously this is going to be a lot of work, I'm so aware of that but I don't just want to give people things to make their day better for a moment. I want to help them get their life back on track, like Lucy and Bria, the girls Ryder and I helped the other day, we could have just given them cash and been done with it. But how will that help them when the cash runs out?"

"I think this sounds amazing sweet cheeks." I reply, honesty coating every single letter I uttered. "You're so incredible."

Her cheeks tinge a light pink with my compliment. "I'm in, Kitten. I already told you that. This will be fun."

"I'm with you peaches." Maya nudges Josh who was already nodding, I guess she wanted words. She giggles while he groans and murmurs a 'yes' under his breath.

"I'll help as much as I can, but Smackle is practically bouncing in her seat." True to Farkle's word, Smackle is bouncing up and down in her seat. Darby and Yogi already agreed the first time around, D was super excited, and she'll be the perfect spokesperson. And when I say spokesperson I mean woman who will get everyone's attention so Riley can talk.

Zay clicks his tongue, as if this is something he really wants to think about. Obviously, him being in college will be a little more difficult for him, but he's a lot smarter than even he gives himself credit for. So I know, he can do both. "Of course I'm in."

Riley doesn't even ask me, knowing that I can't physically be there but there's no reason why I can't donate, or she can even use some of my connections. Not to boost my ego, but when you use my last name you kind of get whatever the hell you want. "YAY! Thank you all so much! This is going to be so, so great! I'll draft up a plan and send a proposal towards the school for us to make announcements and have a donation box. I'll put a box at my mom's bakery as well."

"And my company!" I announce.

"And my father's." Farkle announces while gripping Smackle's hand.

"And my uncle's." Ryder tacks on. Who is his uncle?

"We know a bunch of rich bitches." Darby adds, causing us all to bust out into laughter. What are the odds that 3 out of the 8 people in our group will take over companies and ultimately become rich? Slim to none, that is the answer.

Riley looks like she's on cloud 9, don't her cheeks hurt from smiling so much? Damn she's so beautiful when she is smiling like that. "You guys are so incredible. Looks like I'll be making quite a few boxes, Hobby Lobby here I come!" I hold in my groan, knowing that it is incredibly rude of me to not want her to do this. But I can guarantee she'll be working on these boxes while I'm over. I'm an incredibly selfish person. I guess I'm just worried that if she's busy, and I'm busy, then we won't have time for one another. "I'll make a list of items that can be put into the box and find some way to place it so people can grab it and go. We can all look over it, and add stuff to it that we think they may need." Man, I'm never going to get alone time with her. As if she was reading my mind she tacks on, "but, not right now. Right now, I am going to kick all of you out and spend time with my boyfriend."

The girls are ushering all the guys out quicker than they can even move. Except Zay, "I live here so can I –

"Come on bro, you can hang with us. It might get loud." Josh quips, sending a wink my way. Riley buries her face into my chest, gripping my shirt within her fists, while I just laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be her overprotective uncle?"

He nods and saunters towards me, "touch her, you die."

"Everyone be back at my place tomorrow at 1. My parents have a surprise for my birthday and want you all there." They all agree and bid us goodbye.

"I mean it." And that's the last thing Josh says before they all leave, slamming the door shut behind them. I'm actually surprised Ryder didn't put up a fight to leave. He's so hard to figure out, I can't tell if he truly has feelings for Riley or if they just share some sort of kinship and clicked almost instantly. He seems to be a good guy – aside from me – I'm not sure I know of any guy who would empty out his wallet for the well-being of two people he doesn't know. How many times have snobby, rich people walked past the homeless and pretended that all they have is a card or they're 'looking for change'? It could be Riley's influence, but that action infuriates me, don't be a dick. You can spare some cash. "Come on princess." I lift her in my arms, a rush of ecstasy courses through my veins when her legs wrap firmly around my waist. "Let me treat you like the royalty you are." Her giggles are the last thing that fill the hallway before I saunter upstairs.

 ***Next chapter will be the mature scene. Since I've caught your attention, and I am still getting messages about my update schedule please know it will be every 2 days. I'll post one day, skip two days and post the next day. Ex. If I post Monday, I won't post again till Thursday.***

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh my God." I whisper to myself and pull her even closer. "I can't believe that just happened." My hands roam vicariously around her body before pecking her temple over and over again. She's being incredibly shy and refusing to look at me. Somehow I knew after Riley pleased me that she'd react this way. I think that's another reason I took care of her and thought she wouldn't be ready. But holy mother of all that is good and holy, am I glad she convinced me. "Sweet cheeks?" She hums lightly in response, "Thank you so much."

She giggled and drew small circles on my torso right above the sheet that's covering beneath my oblique. "I figured your hand could use a break." I groan in embarrassment but don't say anything, I can't be mad, not after she took care of me so well. "Kidding." Riley giggles again and an overwhelming sense of happiness surges through my veins. "I was really worried that I wouldn't do it right. So thank you for helping me." I love how innocent she is, well not so innocent anymore – thanks to me – but the fact that I'm her first in everything only makes me love her more because of her level of self-respect.

"So you're staying over till we have to leave at 12:50, right?"

"Yes sir." When I glance at the clock, it's just now a little past 6 o'clock in the evening. "What'd you have in mind?"

I smile and pull her into my chest, so she's lying completely on top of me. The smell of strawberry exudes from her hair and wafts in the general direction of my nose. "How about dinner at this restaurant I just purchased?"

"So fancy." She whispers before pecking my lips lightly. "Sounds great. I'll need to change though." Now I'm smiling even wider. "What's that mischievous smile about?" Rising off of me the sheet pools at the floor, successfully distracting me from a little gift that I had gotten her. Riley is so perfect, her curves and the way her hair rests on her chest. The soft creamy, ivory skin that is ultimately blemish free.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I whisper, even though it is just us two in the house. Riley's cheeks turn a deep shade of red before trying to fumble with the sheet. While chuckling, my feet lift me off the mattress so I can raise her chin to look directly into my orbs. "First, don't be shy." I demand and tug on the sheet to pull it out of her grasp. Her beautiful chocolate orbs widen slightly, now that we're both naked. "Secondly, don't look away from me. I love seeing you blush and knowing that I'm the one doing it… that makes it even more special." My lips press against her forehead, lingering for a few seconds before sauntering towards my closet. "Lastly, I had a mischievous smile on my face because I planned on taking you out tonight so I got you this." My hands hold a white box with a tan box resting on top for her to see.

"You didn't have to do that." She shyly says while taking the cardboard out of my hands.

"Yes I did." Just another way for me to make things right. "Put this on princess, let me know if you need anything else. No makeup though." My whispered words bring me closer to her lips before I kiss her, like a madman. Riley Matthews drives me absolutely insane, I can't get enough of her. My hunger will never be sated and that's okay because I plan to be with her for as long as she'll have me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I was quickly kicked out of our room, she wants it to be like the movies when she slowly descends from the staircase. Her words, not mine. I just laughed and after buttoning up my red dress shirt, I left her alone. Doing one final check in the hall mirror, I deem myself presentable for my girl. Black slacks and belt with the red shirt rolled to my elbows. I hate constricting shirts, even at work I have my sleeves rolled up within the first hour. "Don't I have a mighty handsome boyfriend." My head snaps toward the stairs as she slowly walks down.

Riley looks absolutely breathtaking and per my request she is wearing no makeup. Her hair is half up and half down with a slight curl and the dress… I did good. The long sleeved mid-thigh lace dress is black with a dark purple underlay. It hugged every single curve of her body, the woman who helped me said it was 'body con' whatever that means. As for shoes, I know my sweet cheeks hates heels so I just purchased her a pair of ankle boots that – according to the assistant – have a 'peep toe'. "You're gorgeous." I whisper and pull her into my arms by her waist, before burying myself into her neck and peppering light kisses on her skin.

"I can't believe that you not only got today and tomorrow off but found the time to get me this dress." Getting days off wasn't easy, not from the judgmental looks I was receiving. As for the dress, I just didn't eat lunch that day. I could have gotten my assistant to do it, but it was so impersonal. "Thank you so much I'm absolutely in love with this dress. And that's saying something since I'm not a big dress person."

My teeth graze against her skin to tug gently, my intention of pressing her up against the wall and having my way with her was foiled from the doorbell going off. Ugh, where's Gloria when you need her? Flashing Riley an apologetic smile, my fingers intertwine with hers before opening the door. "Hel – Missy?" Riley slightly tenses beside me but the reassuring grip I have on her eases that real quick. "Charlie isn't here."

Her blue orbs glance at me hesitantly, before squaring up her shoulders and facing me head on. "I'm not here for Charlie."

"Well that makes no sense." I reply curtly, "There's no other person that you could be here for."

I purposefully open the door fully so she can catch a glimpse of my gorgeous girlfriend. For whatever reason Riley was hiding behind it. Silly girl. "I'm here for you."

"That's pointless." My chuckle carries throughout the marble covered room. "I've made it abundantly clear that I am not and will never be interested in you. At this point you're just intentionally hurting yourself. I have a girl – a woman, I couldn't ask for more." My gaze is fixated on Riley at the end of my rant who stares back at me lovingly. "So if you'll excuse us, I'm taking her out and going to show her off."

Missy glances at Riley, her eyes glaring slightly before she focuses on me again. "Can we talk, please."

"Missy." My head snaps towards the melodic voice that belongs to the angel beside me, "Please just stop. It's embarrassing at this point, Lucas could quite literally have whoever he wants and he's choosing to be with me. For what reason, I'm not sure. And don't try to tell me that it's out of pity, because that's too cliché and makes me want to cringe." I chuckle lightly and peck her temple, I love it when she stands up for herself because somehow she does it in a polite way. "Obviously, Lucas can talk to whoever he wants but he's made it very clear that he doesn't want to talk to you." I'm ushered outside, my keys are removed from my hands while she closes and locks the door behind us. I love take charge Riley, so sexy. "Have a great night Missy." And this time I'm the one leading her. "Forewarning, I'll probably eat the restaurant." She warns, as if Missy still isn't standing at our entryway, glaring daggers at her. "That's okay sweet cheeks. A perk of owning a restaurant is an abundance of food."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason."

And simultaneously we both say, "because, food."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

'View'.

According to 'New York Times' it is the new up and coming restaurant in New York City and I just purchased it last week. So, congratulations to me. As soon as I stepped foot into this place I knew I had to buy it. Why? Because I knew Riley would love it. And true to my thoughts, she does love it. We've been to 'Underground' before but this is the exact opposite. Instead of going a few levels lower, we're going up. The restaurant is made up of complete glass so you can enjoy the view, there is also balcony and roof seating available, which is where we are… the roof. Obviously, I know she's afraid of heights but she is so enamored by the sunset that she has hardly noticed. I'm pretty positive I've heard her murmur the word 'beautiful' like 20 times now.

Everything is beautiful.

The lace detailed table cloth, to the intricately decorated plates. All of it was astounding to my girl. "You like it sweet cheeks?" The question slips past my lips, even though I already know the answer. My fingertips rest on my lips while my elbow lays against the arm of the chair.

"I love it, Lucas this is –" She averts her gaze from the array of oranges and pinks and onto me, "This is just absolutely incredible. Thank you so much."

"Anything for my princess." The waiter comes over and after ordering drinks and appetizers, he dismisses himself from our table. "You know, I bought this place." Riley narrows her doe eyes at me and my arrogance that according to her 'knows no bounds', but nods in affirmation. "I bought it for you." Her cheeks flush a bright red before she averts her eyes to the table. So adorable.

Roughly 30 seconds pass before she's able to speak again. "I wonder why the people who originally owned it sold the place. This place is packed, not to mention absolutely incredible. I find it hard to believe that this restaurant wasn't profitable."

I chuckle lightly, "I thought the same thing." My hand reaches out for hers and she takes it without hesitation. "Turns out that when you have a gambling problem, not even this restaurant can keep you afloat. But yes, this restaurant is very profitable and somewhat monumental." Riley cocks her head to the side, and holds a curious gaze. "This was the first place I bought when I took over the company."

"Congratulations, Mr. Friar. It seems as if you are doing very well within your company. Is the board still on your back?"

Yes. Assholes. "No. At least not as much." I muster out through gritted teeth, I'm an independent worker. I can work with groups but I hate, absolutely hate hovering and that's all they ever do, is hover. I don't like to be watched like a hawk, it puts too much stress on me. Unfortunately, now that the board has backed off a few inches, other investors and accounts are breathing down my neck. "Once I saved the contract with the group in Europe, I haven't – nor has Brett – heard anything from them. They're there, though. Just waiting in the shadows for me to make a mistake." Hence the disapproving looks and word of mouth from my assistant and employees, apparently they don't keep their opinion about me to themselves. Which, is something I will have to talk with them about. It only serves to cause problems and disrespect towards me, and even though I own the place it is hard to earn respect when you're young.

Her teeth bite into her sweet bottom lip just slightly, my orbs darken and dart towards the movement. "That's doing the exact opposite of what they want. Obviously, they want to boost office morale and you don't do well with a helicopter."

"You know me so well."

She nods in agreement and lifts up her drink that is sitting in front of her. "Here's to all the years we've spent together and the many more to come."

Leaning over, my lips press against the skin of her knuckles before I mimic her actions and raise my glass. The fact that she's planning many more years to come, with me has me jumping for joy. "To many more."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**


	77. Chapter 75-Mature Scene

**A/N: This is a triple update. So if you have not read 74 and 75 I suggest you do so. Or not, whatever you want really! This is just smut anyways!**

"Come on princess." I lift her in my arms, a rush of ecstasy courses through my veins when her legs wrap firmly around my waist. "Let me treat you like the royalty you are." Her giggles are the last thing that fill the hallway before I saunter upstairs. Her lips attack my neck, apparently she's been wanting this as much as I have… there's no way. With one motion, I'm tossing her on the bed and hovering above her slim frame. My fingers get tangled within her tresses before my lips meet hers in a fevered embrace. I've missed her – I've missed this so much. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers before shimmying out of her jeans that I'm pulling off of her.

Riley's delicate fingers discard my shirt and surprisingly, my jeans. She bucks her hips into me while our tongues dance together in her mouth. I love that she tastes minty when I kiss her, today I'm going to find out how yummy she really is. "Do you trust me?" I ask while slowly removing her shirt. The pads of my fingers roam over her ribs gently, lightly caressing the curves of her body.

"Yes." She breathes when I begin to lay her down. My lips hover over her perfect chest, while I drop her bra in the pool of discarded clothes. My teeth nip at her breasts before lightly nibbling her nipple, she arches her back, effectively putting more of her within my mouth. I trail kisses down her flat stomach.

Until I stop at her panty line, her body tenses beneath me. "Trust me to make you feel good." While holding eye contact, I pull her red boy shorts off – slowly and seductively. As soon as I know she's going to be okay, my orbs fall directly where I want them to, "Holy fuck." I had to wear briefs didn't I? I'm getting harder by the second and straining against the fabric. "I am going –" I pepper her inner thighs with kisses, "to make you feel-" She gasps whenever I toss her knees onto my shoulders, inching myself closer to her sweetness, "so fucking good. You won't be able to stand it."

I don't hesitate. I don't give her time to adjust. As soon as my hands separate her folds, I dove in. By the tightening hold she has on my head – by her legs – and the whimpers, I can tell she likes what I'm doing. Holy hell, "you taste so good." I tell her before my tongue draws a line from her entrance to her nob. "So wet for me."

Lightly biting at her clit, her moans of pure and utter pleasure echo off the walls. Without any warning, my finger enters her tightness, effectively making her scream my name. "L-Lucas."

When I feel her fingers dig into my hair, I become absolutely relentless. "Come for me. I want to taste you." My tongue replaces my fingers, and with one flick she's coming into my mouth. I groan at the taste and make sure to lap up every damn bit of her sweetness. "Fuck, that's good." I whisper – mostly to myself – and move up on her body. "I've gotta go calm down princess." Riley is in an absolute daze, her eyes are fluttering closed and when they are open she's got this hazy look in her eyes.

When I'm about to climb off the mattress she grips my wrist within her hands. Yes, hands. Small hands for a large wrist. "I want –" She rises off the mattress and stands up beside me, "to make you feel good." If this is a dream I'm going to kill myself. But it can't be a dream, I can feel her fingertips at the hemline of my briefs. I can see her getting onto her knees, and I can hear myself groaning at the site before me. Riley looking up at me with her big doe eyes through her eyelashes – like the innocent woman she is. Her chest on full display for me to see and her perky little ass sticking out.

"Are you sure?"

Without wasting a second she's nodding in agreement and having me step out of my briefs. Her beautiful orbs widen at the site of my erection, and I do everything in my power to fight off the laugh. I do however, smirk wildly. Riley noticeably gulps and places her soft hands on _me_. "Fuck." I groan, even just her touch drives me crazy. Slowly she moves it up and down, torturously slow. "Just like that." I whisper when she squeezes me slightly at the tip. I can tell when she gets more confident with her movements, her grip becomes slightly stronger and her pace quickens.

I'm in pure and utter ecstasy at the moment. "Like this?" I'm about to compliment the hell out of her whenever my eyes snap open. Did she just – "Was that okay?"

I nod and caress her cheek, I need to see that for myself. "Do it again." My voice is husky and completely commanding, but she complies and fuck if her kissing my dick wasn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. The hand on her cheek moves to her hair. "Yes."

Riley stares at me for a few moments with a questioning gaze. "How do – I want to give you –" She seems to be fumbling with the words.

"You want to give me a blow job?" I question. She drops her head and hands, only to nod seconds later. Hurriedly, I get down to her level. "Don't be ashamed sweet cheeks. It's so sexy, your innocence and the fact I'm your first. Just do what feels right. I highly doubt that you'll mess up."

Truth. I've never had a blow job before, so to say I'm incredibly nervous would be an understatement. When she gives me affirmation that she's ready, I peck her forehead and stand back up to my full height and she gets back on her knees. Riley's confidence comes back the second she places her hands on me again, a look of pure determination coats her face. I shudder in anticipation. The moment I close my eyes, I'm snapping them open again. Her mouth wraps around the tip before slowly descending. "Fuck!"

That is so good. So, so good! "Just like that baby." Riley pulls back out and places a few kitten licks on me before taking me in her mouth again and creating a perfect rhythm. "Suck a little harder." I whisper, seeing as I don't think I could do anything else. She's completely taken my breath away. I groan again when she does as I ask and my entire frame tightens, my muscles become taut and a feeling of ecstasy washes over me. For several minutes, my hands are tangled within her hair, guiding her up and down. My groans and the occasional gagging noises are all that's being heard. "Baby let me pull away, I'm about to –

Riley shakes her head and continues to move up and down my erection. "You tasted me. I get to taste you."

And that's all that is said and done before I'm shooting into the back of her throat. I grip her hair tighter and sigh in utter relief when I'm done. After fluttering my eyelids open, she's frowning. What the hell? "I didn't get to taste you." She answers my unspoken question, "You went straight to the back of my throat."

A hearty laugh echoes throughout the room, I can't believe she just said that. "I love you, so damn much."

"I love you too." When she cocks her head to the side once more, I don't even have time to ask what she's doing whenever she touches me again. "You're still hard." With a gaze filled of adoration, I slowly bring her on the bed beside me.

"It takes a few minutes for it to go down. Don't worry princess, that was… amazing."

"Good." She whispers before burying her face into my neck. "I love you."

Smiling to myself, I lean over and peck her temple. "You have no idea how much I love you."


	78. Chapter 76-I Intend to do Just That

**Riley's Point of View.**

I'm so excited. I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.

I learned the lyrics. Specifically, because, my parents are giving me my gift. And I have a feeling that since my friends were required to be here, that it has something to do with them. We're just waiting on Lucas to get here now – and Zay since he's riding with him – I know he had to talk to his aunt and uncle about something, I'm not sure what though. Maya and Josh actually went to church with us this morning so they've been hanging out here for a little while. Darby and Yogi are giving googly eyes to one another on the couch, I hardly hear Yogi talk but from the faint blush on her cheeks and the consistent aversion of her gaze, I can guess 1 of 2 things.

Either he is super sweet or super sexual. My vote is on the former. Farkle and Smackle are currently speaking to my mother about all things law and criminal. My mom's job has always fascinated them and my mom won't miss an opportunity to talk about her work. Ryder is in Auggie's room, doing Lord only knows what, and it's probably best it stays that way. "Where's Lucas?" My father questions after handing out the last bit of drinks.

"He had to talk to his uncle, I'll call him." Giving him a reassuring smile, my thumb is already hovering over the green phone to dial him. Instinctually, my feet carry me towards the hallway for a bit of privacy while it is ringing.

"Hey."

Uh oh, he doesn't sound happy. "Hey babe, everything okay?"

"I'm pulling into the parking garage now." My brows furrow at his direct tone, but I brush it off. He may have just gotten some bad news from the board or something. I'll talk to him about it when he gets inside. "I love you." _Click._ Ass hole. Note to self, smack him upside the head.

"He's on his way up." Letting everyone know that the anticipation is soon to be over, was the least of my problems as I tried not to show the frustration plain as day on my face. My mother and father give one another a knowing glance, with a mischievous smirk on their faces. They are good, normally my father can't keep a secret and is practically begging for me to guess, but he and my mom both have done an absolutely incredible job at keeping this surprise, just that – a surprise. When there is a knock on the door, my feet hurriedly move to answer it.

After turning the brassy doorknob, Zay stands there with wide eyes. "Beware." He warns before taking off into the apartment.

Lucas follows in behind him, anger completely taking over his facial expression. My hands rise to his chest on their own accord. One moves to cup his face, effectively catching his attention at the same time. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." He grumbles while staring at me directly in the eyes. "Nothing's wrong." His broad arms pull me abruptly into his strong chest, I barely hear a vague 'anymore' before his lips press against my temple. Though his muscles are still taut, I can feel him slowly relaxing within my hold. "I love you."

"I love you too." After giving him a reassuring smile, I say, "We can talk about it later. Once you process everything?" He exhales loudly in relief and nods in agreement. "For now, try and forget everything that happened and spend time with your incredible girlfriend." That earned me a chuckle. With his hands firmly on my waist I close the door and lead him to a couch. "Alright my crazy father, and wonderful mother, you have the floor."

My head rests gingerly on Lucas' shoulder who in turn rests his head on mine. Both of my parents stand up and hold hands. "Riley and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate my daughter's 18th birthday." Can you guess who is speaking? "Even though she won't let me love on her anymore and she won't break up with Lucas like I've asked her to, I still love her and she deserves an amazing gift." Yup, my father.

"Exactly." My mother tacks on, "She loves her family it's true, but her friends are just as important to her." Truth. Preach momma preach. "So, seeing as Riley's spring break plans are already under control, her father and I thought it would be fun to send you and your friends on a little trip for winter break." My orbs widen dramatically, as well as everyone else's in the room. "I think the big question now is, are we serious?"

My parents glance at each other, with gargantuan grins before my father shouts, "YES!" We all chuckle and my orbs shift towards Lucas who is smiling but not nearly as excited as he should be. Oh no, he probably has to work. "Where, you ask?" He questions in his game announcer voice. "Congratulations Ms. Matthews, you and your friends have won a trip to Vail Ski Resorts in, Colorado!" I jump out of my boyfriend's arms and race to my parents, embracing each one into a huge hug.

"Obviously, you are all 18. However, we'd all feel comfortable with parental permission since Cory and I won't be there." HALLELUJIAH! Who are these two? Are they my actual parents? So let's make that happen if we can." My mom tacks on, I'm pretty sure that was my father's idea. "You leave the day after Christmas and come back January 2nd."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I embrace my mother into another hug, "You didn't have to do this. It's too much."

My mom grins and cups my face, "A client of mine owes me a few favors." She whispers reassuringly, "Happy birthday pumpkin."

After pulling away from my parents, I'm squealing and jumping up and down with my friends. Ryder, is somehow the loudest of them all. When a pair of strong hands grip my waist, I don't even have time to fall into his embrace before I'm spun around. Emerald's stare back at me, before they're shutting and his lips press against mine. Naturally, my hands cup his face. And with a heavy amount of reluctance I pull away before I'm even remotely ready. I just know my parents – more specifically my dad – will freak out if we kiss too long. "No." Lucas whispers, his mouth brushing against mine softly.

My giggle is all that his heard whenever he whines. "You're so adorable. Do you think you can go?" The hopefulness in my tone doesn't go unnoticed, however I can't force him to go. I won't ask him to give up time from work when he just took over.

He shrugs lightly, his face giving me a 'maybe'. Not exactly the answer I was hoping for. "Not the whole time. I'll be there for New Year's, I promise." My grin widens dramatically before my arms snake around his neck in a tight hold. "You'll be my first New Year's kiss sweet cheeks."

"Really?" It's my first time as well, but who wouldn't want to kiss Lucas at midnight? I am more than positive he has a fair list of eligible women who would gladly accept the honor.

Lucas nods, his meadow like orbs boring into mine and whisking me off into my own little world. They're so beautiful, "Yes princess. I didn't want to start the year off with someone I don't intend to finish it with." He's perfect. "That's the whole point, right? To ring in the New Year with the one you'll be spending it with." I've never thought of it that way, I just thought it was a fun way to celebrate.

Before I can answer, Ryder saunters into the room with a cowboy hat and fake pistol that belong to my brother. Side note, he hasn't played with those in ages. "Friar." He grounds out in his best western voice. My boyfriend furrows his brows and faces him head on, "This here is my town and there ain't room enough for the both of us." The gun twirls on the tip of his pointer finger before he points it at Lucas.

"Hey, Ryder." His steel grey eyes narrow in on a pair of emerald like ones. "Watch this." Lips collide onto mine, a hand is held firmly on my back and since I'm instantly falling into his embrace, I'm ignoring everything else around me. The vague 'pew, pew's' from Ryder imitating a gun going off, the wolf whistles from Maya and Josh, the cheers from Darby and my father's admonishing. We both pull away breathless and smiling, his first real smile since he had come here and I welcome that with wide open arms.

"So now that I've shot Lucas and realized he's invisible, what'd I miss?" Doesn't he mean invincible?

My forehead slams into a hard chest with an exasperated sigh. Ryder is one of my best friends, but he tires me out.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Pride.

It's a pretty terrible thing to have. You refuse to admit when you do anything wrong. You refuse to acknowledge other people's decisions. But most importantly, pride gets in the way when you need help. It's hard to ask for money, or for help whenever you need it. In this case Lucy and her daughter Bria, I know they're going to have a hard time accepting Lucas' offer on staying in his penthouse but, they have nowhere else to go. And tonight is the last night of them staying at the motel. It's a huge offer to accept and to accept she'll have to push her pride aside.

However, you'll do anything for the ones you love. Bria. Occasionally, I pass by Topanga's and just in the few days they've been around, I can see how much Lucy adores her daughter. So much love glistens in her eyes, when her daughter isn't even looking. So I'm thinking this can go 1 of 2 ways. She'll accept it, somewhat sheepishly. Or, she'll deny it. "Are you sure it's best if I come along?" Lucas asks, once again. "I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"You won't babe." My hands reach to cup his cheeks so I can gently lower him onto my forehead. "She'll want to thank you and I want her to know you truly want to do this and you aren't just doing it for me." Lucas hums in acknowledgement with his eyes closed before pecking my lips lightly.

"I'm kind of doing this for you." He whispers before pulling me tighter into his frame. "But, it's just sitting there and doesn't ever get used since no one besides me can stay there."

"Oh you fancy." I quip and pull away, only to open the door to Topanga's. Coffee and sweets hit me full force. The heat of the coffee shop melts the chill away on my face almost immediately. The room is filled with teenagers and even a few business men and women. Voices echo throughout the bakery, this is my comfort zone. "Lucy!" I shout and intertwine my fingers with Lucas' to walk towards her.

"Riley!" Her breathtaking smile has me almost at a loss. Is this the same woman I met a few days ago on the street? "It's so great to see you." Dainty arms pull me gingerly into a hug. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She moves behind the counter to start drying some more cups.

"Well, tonight is your last night." She nods, with a knowing and somewhat sad smile. "But I have some wonderful news."

Her orbs widen dramatically in disbelief. "Riley, I can't take anything else from you. You've done so much for my daughter and I –

"Technically –" I cut her off abruptly before she went on her rant, "I am not the one giving anything for you to take. So that's a poor excuse." With all my might, I pull Lucas beside me who for once is somewhat shy. "This is my boyfriend, Lucas Friar."

"As in Friar Financial Investments?"

"Yes." I dote on him proudly, "He just took over the company." I inform her with a grin. I'm so freaking proud of him. He's still busy and takes phone calls all the time but it isn't too bad. He only works till about 10 o'clock most nights and usually has one full day off on either Saturday or Sunday.

Lucy holds out her hand after wiping it off on the apron, "It's so great to meet you." She musters out and shakes his hand. My boyfriend – ever the charmer – flashes her a panty dropping smile and returns the gesture.

"Nice to meet you." Of course Lucas can get an almost 30 – year-old to melt. "Riley's told me a little about your situation and I want to help, if you'll let me." I'm about to see the pitch artist at work. Lucy furrows her brows in confusion, but nods in an effort to get him to continue. "I own several hotels now, one in particular has a penthouse, specifically for me if I were to ever stay there. It's never open to the public therefore it can't be rented out." Gingerly, her lips part in disbelief, "it has a kitchen, free laundry and room service along with a daycare service provided by the hotel." I watch as Lucy's orbs fill up with tears, her eyes quickly shifting from me to Lucas and back again – just to make sure he's not lying. When Lucas pulls out the room key and passes it to her, she begins to sob in realization that this isn't a joke. "I want you and Bria to stay there as long as you need."

Lucy opens her mouth to protest, but my hand stops her. "This will be done by force if you refuse." I quip, earning a light giggle. "It is something Lucas offered on his own free will, I can see a difference in you just in the past few days. You're happier and brighter, and I want to see that more." I glance at the little girl who is working on homework with her tongue hanging out, in utter concentration. "Bria needs to see that more."

She slowly saunters around the counter; her curls form a curtain around her face in an effort to conceal her tears. "Thank you." YES! "What did I ever do to deserve this?" She whispers before embracing me in a hug. When pulling away her orbs shift to Lucas, "May I?"

"You may." He chuckles, butterflies awaken instantly in my stomach at the sound. I love the way he laughs. She practically skips into his arms – oh don't you worry girl; I do that too. "It's my pleasure. The address is on the card; you can go there tonight or stay at the motel again. Completely up to you. Please use everything to your disposal."

The key card is held tightly to her somewhat stained blouse, her gaze flickers from side to side; Lucas to me. "You both are incredible people. I can't even believe this. I've always had awful luck with not just life but men. And the last man just happened to screw up my life. This is – you have no idea what this means to me – to us." She corrects herself and tries to dry her face. "I've always wanted to do things on my own, I felt like I could handle it. This is so weird."

I giggle lightly and brush my hand against her arm, "Everyone needs help sometimes. There's nothing wrong with admitting that. Besides, you won't have to worry about Bria since she'll be at daycare. Another bonus, you won't have to cook." I wink playfully and bump her with my hip.

We talk for a few more minutes, she occasionally has to leave to help a customer but comes right back and – again – thanks us immensely. Lucas tells me how nice she is and how adorable Bria is, that tongue has been out since we arrived. I wouldn't doubt it if she were working on math, it's really hard. Lucas and I ended up ordering hot chocolates to go, and decide to make a few laps around the block before the sun goes down and it gets really cold. Before we're out the door my boyfriend jogs back to Lucy – at the counter – a few words are exchanged before she's laughing at something he said. His hand pats the bar before meandering back towards me. "What was that about?"

"Oh." He chuckles lightly and takes a sip of his hot chocolate while opening the door for me. "I was recommending the steak and shrimp from room service. So good." While giggling, my lips connect to his cheek. "Where to now princess?"

I tap my cheek in deep thought. "Um, how about you show me your office, Mr. CEO?" His orbs shift towards me, the cup at his lips comes to a full halt. I'm already waving down a cab before he moves.

"Are you sure?" Lucas grumbles out into his cute pouty voice. "It's just an office."

Giving him a mock glare, I slide into the cab, relishing in the warmth it is providing me. "I want to see it Mr. Friar." My attention is averted to the driver who glances at me with amusement, "Friar Financial Industries, please."

Lucas slides inside, beside me and tosses his arm over my shoulder. "Anything for you." He all but sighs, I highly doubt that he wants to go to work on his day off, but I'm curious.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, fancy."

It really was, the floors were all marble – yeah that ridiculously expensive stuff. I always kind of thought that was silly, like yeah it looks nice but you walk on it. Why spend that much? The walls were glass and all the couches were leather. It really is amazing. "This way baby." He takes my hand in his and leads me to the stainless elevators. Lucas grabs a card out of his back pocket and swipes it till the light beside it turns green. "My father was always a worrier. You have to have a key to gain access to the top floor." He shrugs casually and as soon as the doors close I'm pulled firmly into his chest and his lips press against mine in a fervent manner. "We have a long way up." He tells me before kissing me again. The taste of chocolate lingers on his tongue; the taste sits heavily on my own taste buds when our tongues meet. Lucas groans and tugs my hair lightly.

However, the ding of the elevator has us separating. "Come on, Mr. Friar." I breathe out, my tongue swipes against my now swollen lips. I take a few steps backwards, my hand tugging on his.

Lucas exhales, his orbs incredibly dark with lust. I'm swept off the ground quickly, my legs wrap around his waist and I intentionally grind into him. "You're such a damn tease." I just giggle and crane my neck to see everything. There's a large room with glass walls, I'm assuming a conference room. A desk sits in the middle of this room. "That's my assistant's desk. His name is Hunter. Really nice guy, you'll like him." I give him a simple smile and shimmy out of his grasp while he unlocks a door. "And this is my office."

Wow.

The view is incredible; I would love to see what this looks like when the sun is going down – or coming up. I frown slightly, knowing that Lucas has seen both. He's got a large dark cherry mahogany desk with a black leather mat in the center – which is barely made out because of all the paperwork lying on top of it. Before I can look at anything else, I'm lifted off the ground and thrown on the desk with Lucas hovering over me. "You didn't get the Farewell file out on time."

I grin mischievously, a small blush coats my cheeks – of that I'm sure. "Sorry? Um, I should be punished." Lucas barks out a laugh before his lips land on mine.

"I intend to do just that."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **If I can finish another chapter today, I will update again. Fingers crossed.**


	79. Chapter 77-Just Like my Mom

**A/N: Thank you to the readers who suggested a time skip. I greatly appreciate it, I have never really done one in a story before and had it flow, so fingers crossed this goes well.**

It's Christmas ladies and gents. Freaking Christmas. I can't believe it.

This entire month has flown by, literally since the week of Riley's birthday everything seems as if it is a blur. Riley and I are still doing very well, the whole me staying the night thing is working out to our advantage even if I come home to her late. Coming home to Riley is absolutely incredible, even if she's sleeping I get to see her gorgeous face and wake her up so we can talk for a few moments. I've had to work on Saturday for just a little bit but we always have plans afterwards. So our relationship is pretty great, despite the fact that A. I want to see her more and B. I am about to start my online classes for business school. Just like Charlotte recommended, I'm going to try and show the board that even though it helps, I don't need school. I'll just keep my grades up for a semester, and have a booming business. But of course, that again means less Riley.

Speaking of Charlotte and Brett, you'll never freaking believe what they had talked to me about… they think it'd be best to break up with Riley! Like what the hell is that about?! That's why I was so mad the day Cory and Topanga told us about the trip to Vail. Their reasoning? Let me tell you, I'll be too busy and they said if she truly loves me she'll understand and wait for me. Total BS! Let me just put this into perspective, Charlie thinks that's an idiotic idea… so that is saying something.

Charlie. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie well we're getting along for the most part. I don't want to rip his face off every time I see it even though he likes Riley. He hugs her a little longer than I would like but my girl gives him a 'look' and he pulls away pretty quickly. I'm actually kind of glad that Charlie and I are trying to be cordial with one another. It makes my life so much easier and less stressful just knowing that on the nights that I do stay here, I won't have to argue with Charlie.

In regards to Riley's non-profit project, well not as great as she would have hoped. She's got the boxes set up with a list of items to put in the box for the bags she was wanting to make. So that part is going great. I've kept count and there have been 42 bags made and dropped off at the shelters. Darby and Yogi even went so far as to make a Facebook and Instagram account so eventually people can mail stuff in if they choose. I love how ambitious she is, the problem that she's encountered right now is the whole employment search and the clothes obviously. We knew that was going to be difficult, and no matter how precious and adorable my girlfriend is, no one wants to work for free, even if you can write it off on your taxes. So honestly, it balances out. Riley is both happy and a little down about the project.

Me? I'm incredibly proud of her, every time I am working on her bed and see her bagging items together on the floor it warms my heart and I fall even more in love with her. Now that I have caught you up on everything that has been happening in the past few weeks, I'm sure you're wondering what the hell it is I am doing right now? Well, I left Riley's apartment at 6 o'clock this morning so I could be back at my house before Charlotte and Brett woke up so I could go back over there at 10. I haven't given her, her gift yet but I'm pretty pumped about it. I woke her up briefly before I left, kissed her motionless lips senseless while she practically cried about me waking her up and kissing her senseless. Like what's that about? Any other time she'd love it. So now, I'm riding the elevator with my aunt, uncle and Charlie to get to their apartment.

Cory and Topanga thought it'd be nice for us to come over here since they hosted Thanksgiving. Not like it matters to Charlotte, she was made to be a host. I have Riley's gift in my pocket, we promised to only get one another one gift. We both said that we spoiled one another on our birthday's – despite my shitty boyfriend moment – so no matter how much I protested on getting her more than one thing, Riley made it very clear or I'd be grounded. Since that has worked out so well for her already.

The door swung open before I even got a chance to knock, and a flying Riley is wrapped around my neck. I just laugh and hold her tight. "Merry Christmas beautiful girl."

"Merry Christmas." Riley whispers and pecks my lips while I saunter inside with her wrapped around me. YES! She's wearing jeans, I love it when she wears jeans. Before I can say anything else, Auggie is attaching himself to my leg and yelling 'Merry Christmas' at me. In fact, I hear that a lot for the next few minutes as everyone says hi. Amy and Allen are here as well as Maya; Josh, Katy, Shawn and Jon. Great, I better enjoy the time I'm holding her now. With all of these protective men around it will be incredibly difficult. I tighten my hold on her a little more.

Riley places her lips beside my ear and places a kiss right underneath. "Katy and Shawn have been on 3 dates. Things are looking good." She squeals and wiggles out of my grasp to my dismay. My orbs shift towards the two topics of conversation and they're both speaking and standing pretty dang close to one another. Good for them, plus maybe she'll keep Shawn distracted. Man, I'm selfish. I guess I always have been when it comes to that little minx that is bouncing up and down asking to open presents. "No Riley. We're eating breakfast with everyone first." Awe, now she's pouting. Slowly, I meander towards my sweet cheeks and hug her from behind.

Mm, she's wearing vanilla today. I press her back against my chest and bury my face into the crook of her neck. "They won't let me open presents."

I just chuckle at her whiny voice, she's so freaking adorable. "It doesn't mean they don't love you. They just want you to wait for everyone." I flicker my gaze towards the kitchen where Topanga is flipping pancakes. "Mrs. Matthews, how long till breakfast is ready?"

"Um, 10 minutes?"

Intertwining my fingers with Riley's I drag her towards her bedroom while everyone was distracted. If she wants to open a present, damn it my sweet cheeks will open a present. As soon as we're in her room, I'm locking the door behind me. "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Giving you your present."

"YAAAAAAYYY!" She throws herself at me again and crashes her lips against mine. Mm, she tastes so good. Without a moment's hesitation she plunges her tongue in my mouth and roams her fingers through my hair. Lightly, she moans and hesitantly pulls away. "I love you."

Riley looks so breathtakingly beautiful, her dark tresses are curled and rest on top of her chest. Those plump lips are slightly swollen from our kisses – her lips are sensitive, I've found out. But those eyes, they get me every damn time. They're so bright and full of life and I don't care if it sounds conceited they are full of so much love. Love for me, Lucas Friar. I'm the luckiest man on the face of the planet. "Alright, we only have like 6 minutes now." I quip and unfortunately have to wiggle her off of me.

Digging into my jacket pocket, I feel the velvet box in my hands. And all of a sudden I become increasingly nervous. What if she thinks we're moving too fast? I mean we're planning trips together and our future but we've only dated for almost 2 months. "Riley."

"Yes?" She drags out with an arched brow.

Normally I would laugh at her, but right now I am focusing so much on the fact that I'm shaking. "We've been together for two months." I gulp and remove my hand from my pocket so I can hold hers. "These two months have been the absolute best months of my life. F-For years I have thought and dreamt of how it would be for us to be together, and nothing – not even my dreams – can remotely compare to how amazing it actually feels. You've known that you've loved me for two months, I've known I've loved you since seventh grade. The moment our tree house was torn down." Riley buries her teeth in her bottom lip in an effort to stop it from trembling, I can tell she's about to cry because her eyes are all watery. "I know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Never have I had any doubt about that. Even when I was in Texas trying to get over you, I wouldn't allow myself to do that. I love you so much Riley. You honestly have no idea." I chuckle lightly and release one of her hands to get the box again. "You really don't. We always joke about who loves who more, but I know that I love you more." She rolls her eyes and wipes away the few tears with her – now free – hand.

Deciding that I've talked enough, I pull out the present with a little red bow sitting on top. Side note; it was extremely hard to get a bow to stick to the top of a velvet box. My girl gasps and starts to shake her head. "Go ahead sweet cheeks, open it up."

Her eyes flicker towards me, before she does what I ask. A huge overwhelming smile brightens her face as she gazes into the box. "I'm not asking you to marry me." Riley seems to be somewhat relieved, I wouldn't do that to her, not yet anyways. We're too young and still have a lot to accomplish before we're ready for that. I lift the ring out of the box that looks like a princess crown. "I am asking for a promise." Tossing the velvet holder aside, I take Riley's left hand and kiss her ring finger. "A promise to one day be with me for the rest of our lives."

My sweet cheeks sniffles while giggling lightly and nods her head. "Yes." Without wasting a second I slide the ring on her finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." I whisper before pulling her into my chest, my lips connecting to her temple over and over. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the entire world."

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the entire world." And as if realization hit her, she brings her left hand towards her eye to gaze at the crown on her finger.

It took a good while to find a ring I wanted, "I wanted something related to your original nickname, sweet cheeks. Turns out that was rather difficult. So, I got you a princess crown. You are my princess." My thumb gingerly sweeps over her cheeks, shedding the remaining trail of tears before I glance at the ring. To be honest, I was looking for something flashier but she has such dainty fingers anything too large would be overwhelming. It's a simple white gold with diamonds decorating the ornate design. It's beautiful and so Riley.

"I love it so much. Thank you."

Before I have a chance to respond, someone bangs on the door. "Don't make me come in there." Maya. "Get your butts in gear, breakfast is ready and I'm starved."

Taking her hand in mine, I peck her lips a few times before sauntering towards the door. "Wait, I didn't give you your gift."

"Later." I nod in affirmation, I didn't want anything from her, no matter how much she insisted.

"Later."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

This is probably one of the best Christmas' ever.

Honestly. I had my girlfriend by my side, I was even able to hold her without any interruptions aside from the glares that were being sent my way. Charlotte and Brett got me some workout stuff – no matter how little I go nowadays – and got Riley a private session with some baker that Riley just about had a heart attack over. I admonished them for getting her such a great gift, it almost killed her out of excitement and I like having her around. Mister and Mrs. Matthews got me an eff ton of gift cards to restaurants and movies which I fully intend to use on dates with my girl. I was very excited about that, so was Riley she's planning our dates for when we get back from Vail.

Riley was spoiled rotten, Minions were everywhere. Minion pajamas, movie, stuffed animals it was very yellow for a while. She's pretty easy to buy for, when she's stuck on a movie – it's usually animated – you can get her all the promotional stuff and she's going to die from happiness. Maya however, went off the beaten path and got her a friendship necklace. It's a heart cut in half, one side says 'be fri' the other says 'st ends'. It's from the James Avery line and Riley is head over heels in love with it. Not as much as my ring, but still, I'm pretty awesome.

Speaking of the ring, it took a total of 30 seconds for Shawn to notice it, 10 seconds to alert Jon who alerted Cory in 5 seconds and an additional 15 seconds for him to recover from his 'heart attack'. So, it took 1 full minute for everyone to either explode with happiness and smiles, or shock and 'heart attacks'. I assured everyone, including Mr. Matthews that we were not engaged and wouldn't be for a while. Though that last part made him pass out again, so eventually Topanga made me leave since I 'wasn't helping'. Oh, well. Before I forget, Zay flew back to Texas for the holiday. His parents practically begged him to, so that was a huge ordeal with the ticket to Vail since they are all leaving tomorrow. I wish I was going with them but I won't be there until the 30th. I'm such a lame ass now that I have an actual job. But I fly in that morning – like early morning so I'll spend New Year's Eve with her and be able to kiss her at midnight, like I've dreamt about for years.

So, that's exciting. "Why do you have your thinking face on?" My neck cranes to get a glimpse of my girl who is cuddling her Kevin pillow. She's so cute.

"I'm thinking about kissing those sweet lips at midnight on New Year's." Her cheeks flush crimson before burying her face into the pillow. Kind of forgot that our friends were around. "I'm also wondering when I'm going to get my Christmas present from you."

I notice a small grin on Maya's face, she knows. Josh covers his up with a smile as well. If it's making Josh smile it has to be good. "Well come on, I think I've made you wait long enough."

Glancing towards the clock I realize it's almost 3 o'clock. Where the heck did all the time go? I don't want to go back to work tomorrow. I've had the past two days off with her and it has been amazing. I'm being drug into her room once again apparently, this calls for privacy. She saunters towards her desk drawer and pulls out an envelope and in an effort to make it 'Christmasy' she added a small green bow. "What's that?"

"Patience, Mr. Friar. You got to give a speech so let me give mine." I chuckle lightly, my arms wrap around her tiny waist on their own accord because that's where she belongs. "Now, first off let me just say this has been the best Christmas ever. And it's all because of you, so thank you so much for everything that you do for me. You're so wonderful and there is nothing, absolutely nothing that I did or do to deserve you." I'm about to get onto her for even thinking that way, but she presses her finger to my lips and shakes her head. "Secondly, this envelope has your gift inside." I just furrow my brows as she passes it to me. "I found out that what I got you is extremely hard to decorate. So, I added a bow to the envelope, green, it matches your eyes." Leaning in my lips graze hers for a brief moment before I open up the envelope and pull out the paper inside. What did she get me? "It's an open-ended airline to Texas, for two."

"Holy shit."

"I do recall you telling me that you would take me there one day. I wanted to see where you've lived the past 4 years. And I want to see your parents –"She's rushing all this out as if she's worried I'll be upset. "I know that you could probably just take your private jet– "

What do I do to get her to shut her mouth? I kiss those sweet lips of hers. Immediately she returns the movement, my free hand gets tangled in her hair. Taking a few steps forward, the back of her knees hit the mattress, making her fall on the cushion. "I love it. I love it so much." Again, I crash my lips against hers like a wave on the shore. Rough enough to make an impact, soft enough to not hurt her. "My jet is for work related trips." I whisper in an effort to make her feel better before my hand grips her hips. Though that isn't entirely true, it does cost a fortune to get it up and running, even though I would do or spend anything on Riley, I would much rather fly this way. "I can't believe this. I get to see my parents."

She nods and cups my face, "I know you miss them." Resting my forehead against hers I just nod lightly, because there is absolutely no way for me to describe how much I really do miss them. There are zero words to describe the intensity of my emotions. None at all, there will always be something missing within me because of their absence. I had always wondered that if I lost them separately if it would make the pain lessen, if it would have made the hole in my heart smaller because I would have had time to heal from one before losing the other. But I digress, because this isn't a hypothetical situation. I'm not like most children who wonder which one of their parents will pass away first. When I lived in Texas, I would go visit every weekend. It just took me 4 months to be able to do that, seeing them made the ache in my chest smaller. But, Riley… Riley helps fill that void, and almost entirely so. "It's okay." Riley whispers as her fingertips graze my cheek. "It's okay to be sad about it, babe. I'm here for you."

 _It's okay to be sad about Riley, baby. I'm here for you._

That's what my mom said as the plane took off for Texas.

Tears fall on their own accord at the memory. I just wasn't meant to have both Riley and my parents at the same time. I choke on a sob before burying my face into the crook of Riley's neck. And just like on the plane, my tears fall silently. And just like my mom, Riley whispers, "I love you."


	80. Chapter 78-I Might as well have Pinchers

**_Riley's Point of View._**

I wasn't lying when I said that this was probably the best Christmas ever. Not because of the gifts – though those were pretty awesome – apparently my love of the movie 'Minions' got around. No, it wasn't the gifts but the people with whom I spent it with. Lucas was there – keeping his promise to me – Maya had Josh, Shawn and Katy were together and even Lucas and Charlie were getting along. So I would say that's pretty incredible.

But of course, the pieces of jewelry that I received – and will never take off my persons – were and are probably the best gifts I could ever get. Let me start off with the necklace and say that nothing could ever tear Maya and I apart. No matter our relationship status or how busy our schedules are, there's just nothing that can come between us. I love Smackle and Darby, I really do they are incredible and amazing women but I've always had a kinship with Maya. And that could be because I've known her longer but in all honesty, I felt like we were made to be each other's best friends. Back on track, we had talked about getting necklaces or rings for one another at some point and time but for whatever reason we never followed through with it. So I love this necklace and luckily, it's sterling silver so I won't have to worry about taking it off to shower or anything.

My ring.

Oh my ring, my heart speeds up just thinking about it. I'm not going to lie, from his speech I thought he was going to propose. Looking back on it, I am not so sure what I would have said had he proposed and I have had hours to think on it. If I had said yes, we would have been engaged for years. But I'm getting off track, again. I was relieved that he didn't propose because I know we aren't ready for that yet. But I was more than ready to promise him my future, mostly because I can't see it without him in it. The way I know Maya is meant to be my best friend, is the same feeling I get when I think of Lucas as my significant other. Too early to say that? Well, when you know you know. Just because I feel like being with him is supposed to happen does not mean we are ready for marriage. But one day, and that's what this ring symbolizes.

It's so pretty. The ornate design, accented by diamonds… it's hard to stop looking at it.

After I gave Lucas his gift, he buried his head in my neck and didn't pull away until he woke up from his nap like an hour later. Let me just say this, laying back with my legs dangling off the edge of the mattress and an almost 200 pound muscular Lucas Friar lying on top of me isn't exactly comfort city. But I didn't move, because he needed to kind of reboot, if you will. The reaction he gave to my gift was exactly what I expected, a mixture of happiness and sadness. Yes, we are going to Texas to visit his parents but we can't hug them or talk to them directly, so I was expecting the shoulder of my shirt to be damp once this was all said and done. No matter how much he doesn't want to admit it, he's still coping with his parents passing so I think this could be good for him, for both of us. And it is an open ended ticket so we don't have a date set, yet.

Unfortunately, everyone left. Maya and Josh had to go pack and their parents went with them. Charlie well was acting pretty strange and to himself today, I tried to start conversations but left it alone for the most part because he didn't seem to be in an engaging mood. Lucas would be sneaking back over here as soon as I gave him the all clear. I procrastinated, and I never procrastinate – aside from homework when Lucas and I first got together, but can you blame me? I did however, make a list of what all needed to be packed so that made things easier and made them move a lot faster. "I still can't believe your parents aren't coming with us." Oh, that's Maya on the speakerphone.

"I know, me neither. But even if they did go it would be just as fun."

She hums in agreement, and I'm pretty sure fell on the floor because I heard a body like thump sound coming through the speaker. "Don't laugh." She snapped, and then I started laughing because my assumption was correct. "What are the sleeping arrangements like?"

Stepping towards the printed out paperwork that my parents had given me, I flip towards the hotel part of the packet. "There are a total of 4 rooms. Mom said one of the boys will have to use the pull out couch in the rooms and grab a cot when Lucas comes." Or he can sleep with me. "But, I was thinking you and me in one room, Smackle and D in the other and the boys can fight it out however they want."

"Sounds great. So just to verify we leave for the airport at –

She's not verifying, she forgot all together. That's why she left it as an open ended question. "You need to be at the airport by 10 o'clock. We board at 11:05 and take off at 11:25. I don't care how you get there. Your mom, me, or Josh but get your butt to the airport because I need my peaches on this trip."

Maya chuckles softly and whispers 'done', I'm assuming to herself because I was barely able to make that out. "When does Lucas get there?"

I start to frown, I'm a little selfish of his time. I just got so used to his attention being solely focused on me that I tend to pout when he isn't with me. "He flies in early in the morning on the 30th so New Year's Eve and he'll leave with us on the 2nd since our flight is at 8 in the morning and from the airport he'll have a car waiting to take us home after he goes to work."

"They're working him like crazy." She adds with a light sigh. I don't think Maya is a big fan of Lucas, I think that she likes him because of me, and because we're so good together. Other than that, she sees him as 'my time thief'.

Nodding in agreement I start packing hygienic items that I won't be needing in the morning, luckily I'm already ready for bed tonight. "Yeah, apparently a few clients are pretty weary of keeping their investments with him because of his age." I hate that, a lot of people do wonderful things at really young ages. Mark Zuckerberg for example, created Facebook in college. A few years older than Lucas, but a similar concept. "He's working on a big financial portfolio showing that their stocks and profit margin haven't changed. I think if that weren't in the way he'd be coming to Vail earlier."

"Judgmental bas –

"Maya." I admonish, even though it's the truth.

"I'm sorry honey, but even though I'm not a huge fan of Lucas, I know that he's doing well." Furrowing my brows, I'm curious as to how she knows that. I don't talk to her about things like that. "I haven't seen his company crashing and burning on the news. Though from the paper at my mom's work, it was announced that he had taken over in the business section."

"Okay first, what in the heck were you doing reading the business section? Back up even further, how did you know where to even find the paper?"

A scoff echoes in through the other line of the phone, "I find that offensive. I pride myself on staying in the know of current events." I don't say anything because there is a story behind there. "Ugh, fine. I sat down at a booth, spilt some soda and grabbed aimlessly for something to clean it up with since the napkin dispenser was out of napkins. I grabbed a newspaper – that I found out I had to pay for – and long story short I used the first few pages, the business section was on top and there was his face, along with a woman who looked similar to you."

My cheeks flush a light tinge of pink, "What did it say? And why did you not tell me this before?"

"I don't know, to your second question. I guess I kept forgetting. Nothing bad, just that he was taking over the company in replacement of Brett who took over 2 years ago. Brett said something like, 'the company is in capable hands despite the age of the new C.E.O. and great things are in the near future for not just the company but for his nephew as well'."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

Her light giggle turns into a yawn and I decide to put her out of her misery. "Alright, I'll let you go night-night peaches. If you need a ride be here at 9 tomorrow morning. Love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as my finger touches the red phone on the screen, my window flies open and a bag is tossed inside. "Ms. Matthews, I have been texting you for the last hour." And now Lucas is peeking his head through. Giggling lightly, I move to help him crawl through the small space. "So 20 minutes ago, I got here and waited on the fire escape for you to hang up the phone with Maya."

My jaw drops at the new found information, "First of all don't ever do that again… in the winter at least. You could have gotten sick!" I cup his nose with my hands and rub it together seeing as it is a little pink. "Secondly, you could have come in. I wouldn't have minded very much." I don't think 'minded' is a word. Oh well, too late.

"I was letting you talk to your peaches sweet cheeks. And technically you hadn't texted me yet and told me that it was okay, so I never got the go ahead and that would just be intrusive."

Shaking my head, I stare up into his emerald green eyes and without thinking twice, my lips press against his. My fingers are tugging at the nape of his neck, my body acting on its own accord. Here lately, I haven't been able to control my hormones around him. Taking a few steps backwards, I'm crashing against the bed, while he hovers over me. I love this feeling of euphoria he gives me when we become intimate. Nothing else can compare, and even though I have only been doing intimate acts with Lucas and never had another boyfriend, I know that no one else can compare. No one can make me feel the way he does.

My legs wrap around his waist, tugging him towards me and effectively grinding him into my most sensitive area. Lucas groans lightly and pulls away from the kiss. "Princess, we have to stop."

"Why?" I whine, letting my arms fall away from his neck.

He's never the one to make me stop, of course I've never had to ask him to stop either. He knows his and my own limits so we don't have to worry about that. "Because if we continue, the sound of you screaming my name will wake up your family." On its own, my teeth bury into my bottom lip. "Oh please don't do that." His pupils are widening as their gaze is still fixated on my mouth. "Just, give me a second." I unhook my legs and cross them on the bed while he faces the bay window and I'm pretty sure adjusts himself.

Am I ready? We've only been together 2 months. But yet again, I digress. We said 'I love you' within hours of us becoming official… among other things. And maybe making love with someone isn't about the amount of time you spend together but how you feel about one another. As I've mentioned before I don't want 'sex', I want love. And holy guacamole do I love Lucas Friar. "So-"Lucas clears his throat and pulls me out of my thoughts, "Did you finish packing?"

"I think so, obviously I'll add a few – probably unnecessary – clothing items to the bag in the morning but for the most part I'm done."

Per the usual, he kicks off his shoes and takes off his shirt before climbing into bed beside me. I love how we have our own little routine. "I'm going to miss you sweet cheeks."

Lying down beside him, I snuggle into his broad embrace. "Me too. But it's only 3 days. We've gone longer. I'll be waiting for you at the airport."

Lucas shakes his head and pecks my temple, "I'll be flying in early princess. You sleep, when you wake up I'll be there."

"I do what I want." I pout but don't dare pull away from him. "My mom said she'll wake me up at 7:30 in the morning." Seeing as I hate my alarm clock, not even Kelsea Ballerini can make waking up early on my day off of school, somewhat decent.

"I have to leave by 7. So no worries sweet cheeks, I'll be gone. I like your pajamas!"

I'm wearing my minion pajamas! It's a mixture of different minions and bananas, but wearing this bright yellow pajama set makes me look like a banana. Oh well, all is well that ends well. "Oh thanks!" I wink over obnoxiously and then that turns into a very attractive yawn.

Lucas chuckles lightly before leaning down to give me my goodnight kiss. "Go to sleep sweet cheeks. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Princess."

No.

"Sweet cheeks."

I'm going to rip someone's vocal chords out.

"No you won't baby, you love those nicknames."

Didn't realize I said that out loud.

He laughs and even though I'm trying to sleep I'm relishing in the brushing of his fingertips across my cheeks. "Well you did, you said that out loud too." Ugh, that's just a sign I need more sleep. "You still have 30 minutes." What is wrong with me this morning? Do I have no inner monologue? "Your inner monologue –

"Shut up." Now that I meant to say out loud. Lucas chuckles lightly and pecks my cheek, my nose and then my lips. "What do you want you sleep Nazi?"

Again, he laughs. Since when am I so funny. "Since always, and I want to tell you good morning and bye since I won't see you for a few days." My eyes flutter open, knowing that he's right and I don't want to waste any more time being a crabby morning person. I might as well have pinchers. As soon as my eyes connect with his, a beaming smile overwhelms his face. "There's my beautiful princess." I'm sure with the dried drool and messy bed hair, I look like a beautiful princess. Unless, I'm Anna from Frozen. That's a pretty accurate portrayal. "I have to go."

"No." I whine and wrap my arms around his neck.

Sighing heavily, he holds me tight, lifting me off the mattress at the same time. My legs wrap around his waist so I'm clinging to him. "I know sweet cheeks. I'm sorry. But it's just a few days and you can borrow Maya's phone to FaceTime me!"

He's so damn smart. YAY! After nodding and kissing him a few times – despite my morning breath protests – he lies me back down and pulls the comforter back over me. Fingertips swipe away the hair that was falling in my face, before he gives me a small smile. "I love you sweet cheeks. Be safe and text me when you land."

"Sir, yes sir!" I mock salute, effectively earning me another chuckle.

Lucas' body is halfway out the window whenever he halts his movements and comes back inside. "By the way, waking up and seeing my ring on your finger, that is the best feeling in the entire world."

"It's not coming off." I remind him, causing a large smile to take over before the man in the suit scurries out of my bay window again.

As long as we're together, this ring doesn't come off. Even if we get engaged, it will just go to a different hand.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We're all here. Well everyone except Zay and Lucas. Sad day.

We all paid extra for priority boarding so we could switch seats if we so choose. Luckily, I didn't need to. Ryder was to my right and Maya was to my left and unless Ryder was Lucas, it doesn't get any better than that. "You know kitten; you can fall asleep on my shoulder all romantically if you want."

While smirking, I end up pinching his arm. What little fat there was there to pinch considering that he was flexing. "So you can send a picture to Lucas? No thanks."

"Damn." He murmurs under his breath. I think his new goal in life is to annoy Lucas. Don't get me wrong, he's still pranking Missy and when her entire body was covered in honey the last day of school he said it was her Christmas present. I honestly don't know how he pulls it off and I don't want to. I'm perfectly okay not knowing because then that would make me an accomplice. "Alright kitten, you're good."

When I crane my neck to give him a small, somewhat arrogant smile, I realize he's already looking at me. What's he doing? My brows began to furrow, and when I'm about to ask what's wrong, Maya intervenes. "Why do you call her, kitten?"

He chuckles and winks at me before he goes into full detail on why he calls me 'kitten'. Since I've heard this before I zone out and take a look at my surroundings. Farkle is up and switching seats with Yogi so he can sit next to Smackle. Apparently, Smackle ended up talking to Farkle about him always being on the run and how she felt slightly ignored. He felt pretty awful, from what I gathered and told his dad he'd be missing out on trips and things like that until after Valentine's Day. I thought that was incredibly sweet, that he didn't want to miss their first Valentine's together.

My stomach turns – in a good way – just thinking about what Lucas and I might be doing this Valentine's Day. Pulling out my phone, I create a new message for 'LoveOfMyLife'.

 **We're about to take off. I love you and can't wait to see you. XOXO – Riley.**

The flight attendant make their way down the rows to be at the front and start the safety briefing. Something I should probably be paying attention to but whenever Lucas texts me back, I kind of get caught up in the message.

 **LoveOfMyLife.  
You have no idea how much I love you sweet cheeks. Be so safe and text me when you land. You're my everything Riley Matthews. **

A picture comes in seconds later, my lips curve upward on their own. It was from last night, I'm sleeping on his chest, my left hand splayed out across his chest showcasing my ring, and he's smiling at the camera.

 **My new favorite picture.**

 **You're so sweet. I love you.**

"Ma'am." My head flips towards the left, a flight attendant is glancing at my phone. "I'm sorry, we need all devices shut off or on airplane mode."

Ryder tosses up his hand and smirks, "I tried telling her, she just wouldn't listen!"

While rolling my eyes, I shut my phone off and smile to myself. This is the happiest I've ever been… ever.

Vail, here we come.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I know this story needs drama, I pinky swear that I've written it and in an effort to get their faster tonight will be a double update plus a smut chapter. You are welcome. ;). Anyways, after tonight it will get dramatized and fabulatized!**


	81. Chapter 79-Go Step On Some Legos

**_Lucas' Point of View._**

Alright, so I leave tomorrow morning and I am chomping at the bit to see Riley again. I don't know how I made it 10 days last time because these 3 have absolutely killed me. I think because now, she's injured in another state. Yes, Riley got hurt going up the stairs the first night they were there. And no, you didn't read that wrong, I meant to say 'up'. Apparently, the elevator was on the second floor and as she was going up the stairs she tripped, one thing led to another and her ankle is still swollen on their third day. My poor sweet cheeks.

But, according to everyone she's still as happy as ever. And yes, I meant everyone. I knew she would lie to me about how she was feeling, I mean all of her friends are skiing and she's back at the lodge, but Riley being the incredibly selfless woman that she is doesn't care in the slightest. We Facetime everyday around 8 or 8:30 and she talks to me about her day. She's either out making snow angels and snow balls, watching our friends ski or in the hot tub, or her personal favorite, reading by the fire. I've already gotten a full tour of her room and my room since I'm rooming with Ryder and Zay, but she throws in a wink every time so I'm not sure what that means. I've also seen the ski lift and every part of the lodge she had access to.

So right now I'm currently packing and waiting for her to use Maya's phone to Facetime me. More so the latter than the former. I'm only going to be there for two days and since I don't plan on skiing – since Riley can't ski – then I'm not needing to pack anything like that. A knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts, "Come in."

I've been actively avoiding Charlotte and Brett, ever since my conversation with them regarding my relationship with Riley I think we've all been trying to stay away from one another. So imagine my surprise whenever I see Charlotte sauntering into my room with a timid smile on her lips. My surprise isn't because of Charlotte coming into my room, it's because of the timid smile. I wasn't sure she knew what that was. "Hey Luke."

Perching myself on the edge of the mattress, I gesture for her to take a seat as well. "Hey Aunt Charlotte."

The tension is definitely in the air. I always thought Charlotte was my biggest supporter and then they both drop that kind of bomb on me. "Still bothered I see." I just nod in affirmation and hold her gaze, that she immediately drops. "Lucas, I –

"Char, unless you've come here to apologize –

"Lucas Gabriel Friar, I know you are not happy with me right now but let me explain!" She snaps and rises to her feet in the process. I close my mouth and inhale deeply, before my hand waves to gesture for her to continue speaking. "I'm just – I love Riley, you know that. I always have." Again I nod my head, "I've always wanted you two to be together. The moment I watched you two swing together at Josh's birthday party, I knew you cared for her even though you were too young to even realize it. Your mother and I shipped you two for life." I snort lightly and a small smile graces my lips. She kneels on the ground and cups her hands over mine, "I don't want you to be mad at me, Lucas. I am not saying that you two don't belong together, I think you two are perfect for one another I really, really do. What your uncle and I were trying to tell you was that maybe the timing isn't right."

"Charlotte –

"Let me finish." Her face holds a pained expression, and the hold on my hands tightens. "Just tell me Lucas, how do you plan on juggling a company and school full-time?"

"I don't know." That's my truth, "I have no idea Aunt Charlotte, but what I do know is that I love Riley, with everything inside of me. I spent years thinking about her, loving her and missing her with every fiber inside of me and I can't – I can't imagine losing her." I clear my throat and swallow down my emotions.

Her emerald like orbs fall towards the ground, but I can still see the pained mask all over her face. "Lucas, what I'm afraid of is what happened on her birthday, I'm afraid she'll get hurt again. I'm afraid it will all snowball together until you actually do lose her, and for good."

I'm already shaking my head in disagreement, because I can't and won't do that to her again. "She took my ring. She promised me her future."

Charlotte sighs, one hand that was resting on my own, moves to caress my cheek. "Riley wants to give you her future Lucas. I'm not remotely denying that, I just –

"Charlotte, I love you but I'm not breaking up with Riley. She's my world and my everything." There are a few beats of silence before she nods her head and gives me a small smile. "I appreciate you looking out for us, and I know you love Riley and I together, and I'm pretty sure that this conversation is just as painful for you as it is for me."

"You have no idea." She grounds out before hugging me tightly. "Just please be careful and treat her the way she deserves."

"Always." I lift her off the ground and spin her a few times. Riley loves it when I do that and when my aunt starts to laugh, I know she's feeling a bit better. My phone ringing has me pulling away from Charlotte right fast and in a hurry. My aunt is already walking out of the room before I can say anything.

I just grin and press my thumb against the answer button, "LUCAS! HI BABE!"

Riley is smiling widely and waving rather vehemently into the phone. "Hey sweet cheeks."

Her head cocks to the side, her locks swaying with the abrupt movement. "What's wrong? You seem sad, that's your sad smile and I don't like it."

Riley could always see right through me. "I'm fine princess, I just – I really miss you and I love you so much."

And that is the understatement of the century.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Waking up at 4 o'clock in the morning so I can fly to Colorado to see Riley was so worth it. She has no idea when I'm getting here, I've told her early, but since she constantly insisted on picking me up I left out details. I don't want her waking up earlier than she wants to on her vacation. So, to make sure I won't wake her up when I get there, I got a little help.

Maya.

We have a love, hate relationship. We love one another because we make Riley happy, we hate one another because we make Riley happy. It is a vicious cycle. Anyways, I'm getting side tracked. I texted Maya, who talked to the front desk, who should be giving me a key to their room. Fingers crossed she's still sleeping when I get there and I can just cuddle up with her in bed.

"Mr. Friar, we land in 5 minutes."

Glancing at my Rolex, I nod in affirmation and thank her for doing her job. I guess the wind was with us, what is normally a 4 hour flight, was only about 3 and a half. The descent was a little rocky, but I attribute that to the fact it is only a little after 8 in the morning. After sliding on my heavy jacket and some warm gloves, I saunter down the steps to the awaiting car. Luckily, my luggage is being put into the trunk for me because it is freezing balls. Literally, I feel like mine are frozen. Mental note to tip him well.

The lodge where they're staying is like 30 minutes away, I should have left earlier. Riley has a tendency to wake herself up early whenever she is excited. And from every Facetime, text or phone call we've had, she's been nothing but excited. Driving down a long and winding road, the blanket of snow seems to be untouched. It's actually very pretty, I hadn't seen snow in a long time. In Texas it hardly ever snows, it is mostly sleet which is probably more dangerous. It snowed my first year in Texas but nothing but ice after that.

The sun is barely visible behind the pine trees; I can't help but think how much Riley would love this. After fumbling with my phone I take a video so I can snap several pictures later and send them to her. Being so caught up in the scenery, the drive was a lot quicker than originally anticipated. After tipping the man generously, I snatch my duffle bag and basically sprint inside. The hotel is beautiful, and gives you the mountain lodge feel with the wood cabin walls and fireplace made out of rock. A – I'm sure – never ending fire dances within its hold and brings warmth and a smile to my face. Straight ahead is the view of the mountains, no wonder Riley likes to read there. It's gorgeous.

Nice job Mister and Mrs. Matthews.

Okay focus. Riley. Within 5 minutes, I'm opening the door to their room. To my luck they are both still sleeping soundly and since they are heavy sleepers I'm not too terribly worried when the door slams shut. I do cringe, out of worry though. Needing to feel her warmth wrapped around me, I kick off my shoes and slip off my shirt. Boy am I glad that I wore sweats this morning. Sliding into the bed beside her, my hands dart out to pull her close to me before I realize they're still freezing. I should wait a few minutes. My orbs fixate on the woman beside me. Riley always has looked peaceful while sleeping, but her furrowed brows and somewhat pained expression, have me frowning. "This is the first night we haven't shared a bed."

Snapping my head in the direction of the voice, Maya is perched on the edge of the mattress while stretching. They've shared a bed the past few nights? Oh, she may be dreaming about him. Damn Bentley, I want to rip his dick off. I wonder how much longer she has to go through that. It's getting better it seems though, Riley isn't up and crying at the moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Shaking her head, she lifts herself off the bed. "You didn't. My bladder did." Fair enough.

Deciding my hands were warm enough, they move on their own accord and pull her into my frame. She doesn't wake up, but turns her tiny body so her face is pressed against my chest. The wrinkles on her forehead disappear almost immediately. Me? I'm beaming knowing I help get rid of the nightmares – and completely avoid the fact that Maya sleeping with her does the same thing.

Maya comes back a few moments later, but quite literally collapses onto the bed, her face buried into the mattress. Stifling my laugh, I let my eyes close. My body now exhausted from lack of sleep and pure relaxation now that she's in my arms.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"LUCAS!" Jolting awake from the random shout, I'm up and shifting my eyes around the room. I guess my body was subconsciously looking for danger.

After ensuring there was none, I turn on my heels, fully prepared to admonish her for screaming like that whenever she isn't hurt or in any danger. But as soon as I do, Riley is flinging her body onto my own and snaking her limbs around me. Burying my face into her neck, a scent of strawberries is the first thing that I inhale. Vanilla being the lingering after scent, my fingers rake through her hair gently. "I missed you so much, Lucas."

"I missed you too sweet cheeks." Okay, good teaching moment, "But don't ever scream like that again please. I was worried you were hurt." My words are spoken so gently that all she does is nod and kisses my lips. Since I'm nowhere near ready for her stop yet, my hold on her tightens before we fall on the bed. Since I'm tasting mint; I'm pretty sure she woke up, noticed me, then used her contortionist skills to get out of bed to brush her teeth, and once she was done that is when she shouted my name. Goofy girl, I don't mind, I got to sleep a bit longer and kiss her immediately when I woke up.

When my tongue flicks out against the soft skin of her lips, Riley moans lightly into my mouth and tightens her hold with her legs. "Alright." Groan. "Pornos can bring lots of money, but I am not throwing any money at you two." Damn it Maya! Flipping my gaze towards the entryway of what I assume to be the bathroom, my eyes glare on their own accord. "Separate, please."

"No." Riley whines and even after I stand up – because this is Maya's room after all – she's still clinging to me.

My calloused hands run up the soft creamy skin of her thigh before meandering down to her calves and only halting when I get to her ankle. "How's your ankle feeling, princess?"

"Better!"

"If by better you mean popping two Advil and limping back to bed, then yeah, better." Maya retorts and throws some stuff into her suitcase. What's happening? Why is she packing we don't leave for two days?

Vaguely, I catch Riley whispering 'blabber mouth'. "I just want to ski. I know that's a lot to ask for, in Vail and in the mountains with a ski lift right outside, but I do."

"Don't be sad sweet cheeks." I whisper and kiss her pouting lips, "I'm here now and we'll have fun without skiing." That doesn't make her feel better, even though her sad smile tries to convince me otherwise. "Okay, how about this, as soon as your sprained ankle is healed, I'll bring you back."

Her doe like eyes widen slightly before mock glaring at me, "if you keep this up I'll be one of those gold digging, ungrateful women. Do you want me to be lumped with that group? Huh? Huh? Do ya'? Do ya'?"

Ignoring the 'Finding Nemo' reference, I'm about to tell her that there's no way she'd turn out that way. Not only is she too sweet and cares little to nothing about money, but she's the most grateful woman I've ever met and understands that others don't have the same opportunities as we do. But, the fact that Maya is still packing stuff catches my attention. "Hart, why are you packing?"

"Oh room changes. Couples are staying together." Now I'm grinning from ear to ear so much so that it hurts. "Unless the parentals ask, at that point we were all in our separate beds wearing chastity belts." Riley sputters before burying her face into my neck from embarrassment. She's so adorable. "With that being said, I'm out of here. Josh is waiting for me later haters."

Chuckling lightly, I wait for the door to close fully before throwing my girl on the bed and hovering over her. My hands holding her hips both possessively and protectively, for me they go hand in hand. Our lips crash together with pure and utter need, I've missed this. I've missed being with her and having no worries. I gave strict instructions to not call unless it is extremely important, everything else could wait. Riley's delicate hands roam vicariously over my chest, a slight groan escapes from deep within me whenever she bucks her hips, rubbing against my already hard member. The pace of my heart begins to quicken whenever she pulls away, only to make eye contact with me and do it again. "We have the room to ourselves."

I'm a little caught off guard at the comment. Is she saying what I think she's saying? Please for the love of God let there be a double meaning to that statement. Instead of asking her, I emit a light groan and hook my fingers in the waistband of her shorts while our tongues dance wildly in her mouth. Even if there was no double meaning and that was my horny imagination running rampant, I can still make her feel good and Lord knows that's what I've been absolutely craving for way too long.

"LUCAS!"

Damn it! Let me clarify, Riley wasn't the one screaming my name. The voice was way too familiar and way too male.

Zay.

Son of a – "LUCAS! I know you're in there! Come out! I want to see your face honey!"

My head drops onto Riley's chest in utter disappointment. "Zay go step on some legos!" Riley snaps while running her fingers through my hair. "He's mine right now."

"Boo, you whore!"

Now, I know he's quoting from one of his favorite movies, 'Mean Girls'. But that's how I ended up chasing him around the halls of the hotel.

No one… and I mean no one calls Riley a whore!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Today was pretty amazing.

Aside from the fact I was freezing from the constant snow angels and snow ball fights I had with Riley, it was incredible. Though we were all together for meal times, all of us kind of did our own things. After dinner, everyone went to the New Year's party they were having in one of the ballrooms that they had here. No matter how much I love dancing with Riley, she physically can't dance right now because of her ankle. So while everyone was at the party, we're sitting on the ground with my back resting against the wooden logged walls and staring outside the wall made of glass. My girl is resting against my chest and smiling softly at the snow falling with a fleece blanket covering us both.

This is the most uneventful but best New Year's Eve of my life.

I honestly wouldn't have it any other way, and though Riley may not admit it I think she feels the same way. Parties were never something she enjoyed immensely, "what time is it?"

Glancing at my watch, I grin and peck her temple before whispering in her ear, "11:20."

A slight gasp escapes her parted lips before she starts, crawling away? What the hell? "Princess what are you doing?"

Plopping down on the floor she sighs, "well this would go a lot quicker if you would carry me to our room." Without a moment's hesitation or any question, I carry her upstairs. I can start a fire in the fire place and open the curtains so we can look outside and lay in bed together, completely na– okay I have to calm down. A few minutes later, I'm preventing myself from tearing her clothes off in the elevator. Why? Because this little minx is kissing and sucking on my neck, no doubt leaving hickeys.

"If I were you," I ground out and tighten my hold on her, "I would be very careful with what you do next, sweet cheeks." My teeth graze her earlobe intimately whenever I saunter out of the elevator and into our room.

As soon as I lay her on the bed, her delicate palms rest against my chest. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Furrowing my brows, I simply nod and move so she can limp her way into the bathroom. Doing as I originally intended, it takes only minutes to start a fire. Shrugging off my coat and shoes, my feet carry me to the window so we can watch the snowfall. Fiddling with my watch, I walk over to the nightstand and open the drawer – seeing as this place doesn't have a safe – with the intention of putting my watch away.

But something that is already inside, catches my eye and basically knocks the breath right out of me. I should ask her, I should but she's doing something in the bathroom. I hear items being dropped and running water. What – Why does she have these? They aren't opened, so that's a huge relief. Not that she would cheat on me anyways, maybe they're Maya's. Maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself and effectively getting my hopes up.

However, I find myself perched on the edge of the mattress and staring at the box of condoms in my hand. I don't know how long it has been, when she finally appears from the bathroom. I didn't even hear the door open, it's her melodic voice that pulls my attention away. My jaw drops, my eyes rake over her thinly clothed frame with lust. Dark tendrils are curled and resting delicately on top of the light pink lace of her lingerie. "It was supposed to be a surprise." She sounds somewhat disappointed when her gaze flickers towards the condoms.

"I – I'm surprised." I take a few steps forward, but digress and steel myself to the floor. If I were to get any closer, I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself. "I need to hear you say it, sweet cheeks. I need to hear you tell me what you want."

Vaguely, I hear her gulp before nodding. "I'm ready." She whispers before squaring her shoulders and meeting my gaze, "I want you to make love to me, Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alrighty then! The next chapter is smut, you may choose to read or skip to the next chapter when it is posted.. which won't be tonight, you won't be missing anything.**


	82. Chapter 79-Mature Scene

Staring at this delicate woman in front of me dressed in a pink lace lingerie dress, that I wish I knew the name of, has me panting for some sort of sanity. I know that if I don't calm myself, that I will not treat her the way she deserves right now. Riley doesn't need demanding and vile Lucas Friar, she needs the man that she fell in love with. Riley doesn't want rough, passionate sex – we'll save that for another time. She wants to make love, slow and sweet and damn it, I'm going to give her everything she fucking wants.

Visibly, she's nervous and hell if I'm not. I'm just as much a virgin as she is. We've reached the full extent of my sexual knowledge, but I want nothing more than to learn with her. The spaghetti strapped see through covering is tied with a bow in the front, my fingers itch to untie it and have her bare to me. "You're sure princess?"

Without a moment's hesitation, she's nodding and took a slow seductive step forward. "I want this Lucas. I want all of you."

Stepping forward, and reigning in all my instincts to collide her lips with mine, I was gentle, on their own accord. My hands reach out and caress her cheek, eyelashes fluttering before her eyes are closed to me and my lips brush against hers. "I want you to make love to me, Lucas. If you're ready for that."

Even at this time, when she knows – if not from past experiences, then the hard bulge in my pants is a dead giveaway – that I want her, she's regarding my feelings and ensuring I'm comfortable. "I'm so in love with you Riley Matthews. I'm absolutely fucking honored that you are trusting me with this." As much sincerity as possible rings throughout my words. Our kiss deepens, my tongue plunging deep inside of her mouth, tasting the mint before nibbling at her bottom lip. My hands roam vicariously over her tiny stomach, around her tight curves and down to squeeze her ass – gently of course.

My body is reacting to Riley's needs without me having to control it. My mouth isn't flinging dirty words her direction – even though I know she loves them – I'm not tearing her clothes off – unfortunately – I'm not throwing her on the bed, I'm lying her down and I'm going slow. It could be because I know we have time, I can make love to her into the early hours of the morning if I choose, but I know the real reason. I want her to remember this, I want her to look back on not just the night she lost her virginity but our first time together and smile. And I want to ring in the New Year with our bodies mingled together in the most physically intimate way possible. Feeling a tug at the hem of my shirt, my lips pull away from hers to discard my shirt.

Instead of kissing her immediately, I stop, my eyes raking over her frame shamelessly. "You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Her cheeks tinge pink, but I won't stop complimenting until they are red. "So mesmerizing." My fingers trail between the valley of her breasts. "I'm having a hard time controlling myself." Now they're red. "You are an absolute angel on earth."

"Thank you." Riley whispers before sitting up and taking matters into her own hands. My belt joins my discarded shirt on the floor.

Not wanting to move too fast, I lie her back down and kiss my way down her stomach. Nibbling and leaving marks a good portion of the way, and stopping to caress her hardened nipples the way they deserve through the lingerie. That act had her writhing underneath me. With reluctance I pull away from her breasts, and inch towards her most delicate area. In an effort to tease, my lips caress her inner thighs before sucking and staking my claim there.

No one else will have her.

My finger traces over the thin material of her thong, her back arches on contact with a sharp inhale. I was expecting her to be wet, I was as hard as a damn rock, so I knew she was turned on but Riley, she was soaked. The feeling of her wetness on my fingers had me smirking seductively, "please."

Head snapping up, I meet pleading chocolate eyes that are lit up by the light of the fire. "Please, no teasing. I want you."

Knowing what she wants, and me being me, I'll give her anything she wants, I slide back up her frame. My fingers toying with the bow before tugging and letting the cover fall off her naked flesh. I groan and the fire inside of me has gasoline thrown on it. Her breasts have yet to be marked. "I'm sorry princess, I have to have every inch of you." With my words lingering in the air, I latch myself onto her breasts. Nipping and sucking at her nipples while kneading the other. It takes mere minutes before I've left my mark on both.

The feeling of my release is edging to the surface and I haven't even been touched yet. Tossing the cover to the rest of the discarded clothes, I hook my fingers in the band of her thong to slide it off. My lips pepper a light kiss to her clit – causing her to whimper, and me to get somehow harder from her sweetness – while I slide the pink thong off her thighs, calves, then feet. Jumping to my feet, I keep eye contact with her while removing my jeans and briefs. "Riley, you're my first just as much as I am yours." A sense of pride washes over me. I saved myself for her, I couldn't give myself to anybody but the woman I have loved relentlessly, for years.

"Thank you for trusting me." She repeats my words from earlier while I pull a condom out of the box.

Tearing the package open, Riley glances at the rubber in my hands. Her teeth bury into her bottom lip, "Is it going to –

I just nod my head, knowing that asking if I'll fit is a completely serious question. After sliding it on and making sure there is no air, I move back on top of her. My lips move against hers, I can feel the heat exuding from in between her legs. My cock slides around her wetness, coating myself so it will be easier for her. Knowing that it is time, I pull away and give Riley the most loving look I could possibly muster. "There will be plenty more time to tease you, right now I want to please you." She nods, her eyes holding so much love and trust for me. "If I need to stop or still myself, tell me sweet cheeks. Okay?"

"Okay."

Slowly I slide myself inside of her, stilling myself for a few seconds when she gasps. Her tightness squeezing against me, causing me to groan from the unexplainable pleasure. I don't break her innocence yet, I pull back out and push back in. Letting her get used to me first. Her face that was slightly grimacing, now looks somewhat pleased. "Princess, look at me." Cupping her cheek, I pull back out and hold her gaze. "I've heard this hurts a lot less, if I do it quickly." All the while I'm thrusting in and out of her and trying to think of something other than what we are doing so I don't cum right then and there.

"Take me, Lucas."

Caught off guard by what she said, I slide all the way in, feeling the break of her barrier. Riley yelps at the intrusion, her nails digging into my shoulder. I stay as still as possible and kiss away the few tears that escaped. "I love you so much baby, I'm so sorry." My lips continue to move with hers in an effort to take her mind off of the pain she may still be feeling. When her hips buck, I'm moaning into her mouth and move out and back into her.

My heart clenches when I hear her grunting in pain, but her eyes silently plead with me to keep going. A few thrusts later and her moans begin filling the room. My self-control is hanging on by a thin thread. "So damn beautiful." She is, God she's gorgeous. Her lip buried between her teeth, the sounds she makes and the slight furrow of her brows. Her breasts moving with each thrust inside of her and dark locks splayed out against the white pillow. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

If I keep staring at her, this will be over and it is too soon. Flickering my focus to the left, the numbers 12:00 are gleaming in bright red. "Happy New Year, sweet cheeks." I crash our lips together, ignoring the pleasurable pain her nails give me while running down my back. Riley's moans begin to fill the room and echo off the walls.

I'm keeping my thrusts, controlled and as gentle as possible but the moment she whispers, "faster". I'm shit out of luck. I have to give her what she wants, I'm so tightly wound around her finger, I'm so in love with this woman, I would do anything and be anything she needs me to be. Riley has held me to this earth, she's the reason I didn't lose my way entirely after my parents passed.

I have no idea how long we've been making love; I didn't want another position. I wanted her focus on me, I wanted to see her face and her expressions, not just when she comes undone but so I know what she likes and so I can gaze into her beautiful chocolate eyes whenever I want. Sweat coats our bodies and mingles when I glide across Riley. My hand holds her right thigh up, before moving both her legs to rest on my shoulders, her mouth falls open. I can feel myself going deeper, her name slips past my mouth several times before I realize I don't have much time left. "Holy –

The look on her face is so beautiful, so raw and fuck me it's just perfect. My moves are becoming more frenzied and wild when I feel my release coming – and coming quickly. "L-Lucas!"

"Let it go princess, I'm right behind you baby." Dropping her legs, I slam into her a few more times. The moment I feel her walls clench around me I'm groaning from my own release. We came together.

I just hold her trembling body, peppering light kisses all around her face, neck and shoulders. "You're so amazing." I whisper, "Riley you have no idea how much I love you."

I've only ever had sex with Riley. Clearly. But without a doubt I know that no one else can compare to what I just did with Riley, with my princess and sweet cheeks. If that was what having sex with someone you love feels like, I know I won't ever feel this way again, if it isn't with her. I feel whole, loved, completely and utterly relaxed. "I love you so much, Lucas."

Yeah, nothing can ever compare.

"I'll be right back, princess." While nodding her head, I climb off to discard the condom and clean myself off before grabbing a hand towel and wetting it down. Riley is almost asleep by the time I reach her, I not only wore myself out I see. "Open your legs." I ask delicately and without a question or a look, she opens herself to me so I can clean her up. The red stain on the sheets catches my attention. Tossing the towel in the bathroom, I lift her off that mattress and onto the other, clean bed. "Go to sleep baby." I murmur in her hair before pecking her temple lightly.

"Best New Year's ever."

She has no idea.


	83. Chapter 80-Constant State of Rewind

**_Riley's Point of View._**

Yes, I had planned that with Lucas.

Yes, I hobbled to the closest mall with the girls and picked out lingerie.

Yes, I had Maya buy condoms because I knew Lucas wouldn't have any.

And yes, I lost my virginity to Lucas Gabriel Friar. The man who tormented me and pranked me for years, has become the man I love unconditionally and can see myself spending the rest of my life with. Granted, we've only been together for almost 2 months and haven't really had any difficulties but I can see it. If I wasn't sure about that I wouldn't have given myself to him entirely. Yesterday, was the second greatest day of my life, the first being Halloween. The day I officially became his girlfriend and we officially said 'I Love You'.

Oh and it did hurt, like really bad but the pleasure you experience after the jolt of pain is so worth it. But I also have a low tolerance for pain. However, I can't bring myself to regret being with him – not that I'm trying – aside from the soreness in between my legs. I haven't hardly moved and I can feel the pleasurable pain that reminds me of how I spent the early hours of my morning and New Year. I feel so happy, complete and whole and somewhat cold.

Cold?

I'm never cold when I'm with Lucas.

Deciding that it was time to open my eyes, I prepare myself for the bright sun. If I remember correctly, we had the curtains open last night. Before doing so, my hands roam vicariously around the mattress and as I had suspected, Lucas isn't here. Fluttering my eyes open, I prepare for the bright sunlight but glancing towards the window the sun is barely up. Did I sleep all day? Flickering my focus to the clock, I realize it is 6:23 a.m. A.M.? WHY AM I UP?! No wonder I'm so dang tired. And where is Lucas? Sitting up, I notice the light on in the bathroom, shrugging it off, I move to lie back down when I hear him speaking. Who could he be talking to this early?

After wrapping the sheet around me, I saunter towards the bathroom door which is somewhat cracked. Peeking inside – because yes, I'm eavesdropping – Lucas' back is towards the door, I cringe slightly from the claw marks from my nails. "I can't leave." He whispers but frustration is clearly evident. "Can't Brett handle – I am very much aware that this is my company." I'm even flinching from his tone. Lucas' fingers tug through his hair. "George, I know that this is a big account but we won't lose it. I can't leave –" He's apparently cut off because there's some murmuring from the phone.

Is Lucas being here interfering with his job?

"I am taking my company seriously. This is my father's legacy!" My jaw drops slightly, how could this 'George' person even think that. "Just because I'm taking off days doesn't mean I'm not committed!" Lucas' voice is getting louder by the minute, but as he normally would he inhales deeply. The only reason Lucas has been taking off of work was because of me. "You can't take this away from me!"

Several minutes pass of silence, aside from the guilt eating me alive. When his shoulders slump, I can tell he's somewhat defeated. "I'll figure something out –"He keeps talking but I just meander back towards the bed. My heart clenching painfully at the thought of Lucas losing his company. This business means everything to him, I think by him taking over the company he'd feel closer to his father.

My gaze shifts towards the ring on my left hand, the princess crown rests against my skin. I love Lucas, more than anything in this world and in loving someone you have to do what's best for them. Even thinking about this hurts me. "Damn it George! I said, let me call you back." I hear – what I assume to be – his phone being tossed onto the counter before the light flicks off and the door creaks open.

My hands are shaking slightly as I clutch onto the sheets. Lucas looks so stressed, and yes a good portion is because of the company, a part of it has to do with the fact he starts business classes in a few days and all of that is taking a backseat to me. "Princess, what are you doing up?"

I just shake my head lightly, and give him a sad smile. "Who was on the phone?"

"It's nothing sweet cheeks, just a work thing." He waves it off like it is no big deal but that conversation was a big deal. Whoever George is, was practically threatening Lucas with his company.

By the deadpanned and pained expression on my face, I know he knows I'm not buying it. "Lucas you have to go."

Vehemently he shakes his head, his Adam's apple bobbing down before retreating to its original position. "I'm not leaving. I promised I would spend New Year's with you." The bed dips beside me, his hands move to hold my own. And I let him, relishing in his touch for a few more moments.

My heart hammers against my chest as I fight the emotions that are simmering at the surface. "I'm not just talking about this morning." I whisper and feel him stiffen beneath me, but he remains silent. I don't dare look at his face in fear of what I'll find. "You've been taking off of work for me, and you're in a position to lose the –

"I'm not losing anything." He snaps, but quickly apologizes. I don't mind, he's stressed and I get that.

My thumb rubs small circles on the back of his hand in an effort to soothe him. "Lucas, you have to –

"I have to make us work." His calloused hands move to cup my face, "I have wanted you for so long Riley. I can't screw this up." Emerald orbs are pleading with me to understand where he's coming from.

Sniffling slightly my sheet coated body turns to face him. "Lucas, when you love someone and I mean really love someone, you do things that are better for that person even whenever it might hurt you in the process." Lucas furrows his brows at my cryptic and random outburst. "You are just now taking over a multi-billion dollar company, and in 3 days you start business classes full time – on top of your full time job. On top of all that, a relationship is the last thing that you need."

"Don't." Lucas shakes his head heavily, "do not do this, sweet cheeks." I feel a tug in my heart, the selfish side of me is agreeing with Lucas. That I shouldn't do this, that I should keep Lucas and possibly ruin his career. Glancing into Lucas' eyes has me in tears, it's like I'm putting him through physical pain. "I love you so much, please don't do this."

My eyes pool with tears on their own accord at his broken voice. "I love you too." Choking on a sob, my hand moves to caress his cheek. Immediately he's falling into my touch, I can feel the warmth of his tears that are silently falling against the palm of my hand. "It's because I love you that I can't let you lose your company. It's because I love you that I'm going to let you go, to focus on school and work."

Lucas' bottom lip trembles with emotion, "I can do this. I can, Riley. I can do school and work and have you." I try to wipe away his tears, but it becomes more difficult to see because of my own. "Please, don't. I love you so much. I've loved you for years, I mean I just – I just got you and –" As if his life depends on it, he grabs my hand in a death grip, "You- You took my ring. We have a future."

"Lucas, I know how incredibly smart you are. I have no doubt you can run a multi-billion dollar company, and I have no doubt you can go to school full time. Together though, is incredibly difficult and I would just be a distraction." I can tell he is going to disagree with me, so I continue speaking even when he tries to interrupt me. "Please don't ever think that I don't love you. In a few short months you've become my everything and the thought of not being with you-"My lip beings to tremble, as my words being to break apart from emotion. Lucas frantically wipes my tears away, "the thought of not being with you is literally causing me physical pain. But I refuse to be the reason that you lose the company." Looking at my ring, a sad smile makes its way to my face.

"You have my ring." He repeats, his sobs emotionally scarring me for life. "I mean you are my future Riley. So I am literally, begging you –

My hand cups over his mouth, "I love you Lucas."

"Please." Lucas buries his face into my neck, his tears coating my shoulder, "Please sweet cheeks. I'll do anything for you, literally anything. I just – we just – I

Shushing him lightly, I run my fingers through his hair and we sit in silence as the early morning light begins to peek through the window. Silently we cry together, because we both know that this is happening. "GOD DAMN IT!" Flinching slightly, he jolts up from the bed and begins to pace angrily. "WHY DID MY PARENTS HAVE TO DIE?!" Cupping my hand over my mouth, I prevent myself from crying – at least I try to. "Why?" I don't see an 18 year old CEO right now, I see a 16 year old boy who is still dealing with the loss of his parents. "Why couldn't they live? If they lived, my father would be running the company and I'd have you and we'd be happy. We'd be so happy! NO! We are so happy. Right?" I nod relentlessly. As soon as his knees collapse, I rush towards him and envelope him in my embrace. He clings to me as if I'm his lifeline, "Riley I've lost everyone. You are the only person who keeps me grounded, you are my gravity. You are my world, my life, my light. You're the one thing I wake up to and thank God for every morning. I just gave myself to you, you gave yourself to me. It was the best night of my life. Loving you has been the best parts of my life."

I grimace knowing that loving me is why he's so upset and hurting. "It's just timing Lucas." I whisper and work to remove his tears. His head snaps up to glance in my eyes, "I took your ring because I see a future with you. And that's not going to change. I gave myself to you because I knew that I would marry you one day." Our shaky breaths mingle together, "Whenever you get the company under control and school –

"Riley that could take years." I slightly flinch, already knowing that and hating being without him for years. "I can't go years without my princess." Again, I'm sobbing. "I can't hardly go a day."

"When you love someone, you wait. When you love someone, no matter how painful, you do what is best for them. And I'm doing what is best for you, because I know you won't do it for yourself." Gently, I place his hand on my cheek and fall into his embrace, 'I want to listen to my selfish side and I want to tell you to give up the company and don't go to school yet. I want all of your time and I want all of you. And then there's the side that is right, the side that is telling me that you want this because of your parents. That this is what is best for your future and something your dad wanted." I sigh in content when I feel his lips press against my cheek. "I am listening to the side that is telling me to push you towards what you want. Because if you don't do this now, you never will. They won't take a chance on you again, and you being here with me right now is incredible, last night was incredible. It was like a dream." I whisper through my sniffles and tears, "but it is time to come back to reality. I will hold onto every moment we've spent together for as long as it takes. But, the moment I slid this ring on my finger was the moment I told myself it would never come off unless it was switching hands." I whisper while gazing at the thing gold band, "I will wait Lucas."

Hearing him shuffle closer towards me, I try and not move, I try and not throw myself on him and beg him to continue to try and change my mind because I know that eventually I'll crack but I still myself to the ground. Delicately, his hands wrap around my waist before lightly he lifts me up and sets me in his lap. "I love you."

And, that's the moment I realize that this is happening. It feels as if I was swiftly punched in the gut, all the wind is knocked out of me. This is what I asked for, I want this for him. I want him to have everything, business school, his company and then eventually me. "I love you so much Riley."

The tighter he holds me, the tighter the tension is within my heart. It's like someone is squeezing it painfully so. "I love you too, Lucas."

"I know you do." He whispers, "I know you love me. The fact that you're doing this for me –"He stops talking and shakes his head before resting his forehead against my shoulder. "I can't believe I'm losing you." And that's when I break down again. The amount of emotional and physical pain I'm feeling is overwhelming and I'm regretting my decision.

"I'll wait for you." I remind him, pulling away he grasps my left hand and rotates the ring around my finger several times.

"I'll replace this with a wedding band one day." His words are laced with a promise, we have been together for 2 months and are already promising marriage and a future with one another. It may not be in the next few years, but we both know it will happen. "There are no words – and never will there be – to describe how much I love you and how much I'm going to miss you." I just nod in affirmation because I feel the same way. "I'll come back to you Riley." I release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "I've loved you for years, and no amount of time apart will ever change that."

Dropping my head, my chin grazes against my chest. "This really hurts." I know that this is for the best, us not seeing one another is what is best, that way he can fully focus on the company and school. If we did see one another then nothing would change, everything else would be on the backburner behind me. But knowing that this is the right thing, doesn't make it hurt any less.

"It feels like my heart is being ripped out of my damn chest." He replies so casually as tears stream down his cheeks. "It feels like the light in my life is burning out. It feels like I'm being stabbed and left to die. And I truly wish I could say I was being dramatic."

My lips part to speak one more time, but his phone rings. Echoing off the walls in the bathroom. Lucas doesn't move, he just cradles me in his arms while I rest against his chest. 2 minutes shift to 5, 5 into 10, 10 in 20 before I decide to break the silence. "Lucas you have to go."

He gulps and nods in affirmation, before rising off the ground. Me in his arms, gently he places me on the bed before Lucas starts packing. He doesn't have much, obviously he wasn't even here for 24 hours. His red rimmed eyes flickering to me every few seconds, I'm always staring at him. After calling his pilot and staff, then a cab, he slowly moves towards me. His hands are trembling, lips quivering, tears pouring. Humorlessly he laughs while gazing down at me, "I can't believe I'm letting this happen."

"It's for the best." I try to reassure, but not even I believe him. Because how can losing someone you love so dearly 'be for the best'.

"It would be easier to believe you, if you believed yourself." I just nod and sit up on my knees so we're face to face. "I can't even remember the last time I didn't dream of us together. You're my dream Riley and I'm – I feel like I'm giving you up." His thumbs brush across my cheeks, flicking my tears away before tucking hair behind my ear.

"I'm going to be here. Whenever you've got things under control – and not a moment before because I know I can't do this again. I can't give you up again, next time I'll be selfish."

"There won't be a next time." Lucas whispers before his lips collide with mine. Mint, with a salty aftertaste coats my taste buds. His strong hands tug at my hair as I part my lips. So much passion and love exuding from him, it has me in tears… again. I try to savor this moment, the taste of him, the softness of his lips, the amount of love he is showing me, because I'm not sure when I will feel it again. I feel his chest, down to his abs before I cup his face and reluctantly pull away. "I love you."

"I love you."

Watching him pick up his suitcase and saunter towards the door has me in a state of panic, this is actually freaking happening. His hand lingers on the door handle before he cranes his neck to look at me, "Please sweet cheeks." He sobs before making eye contact with me, "Please wait for me. I love you so much, please." Vehemently, I nod and cup my hand over my mouth as I watch him exit the room. The door closing with a 'THUD' as he does so.

My body, my heart and my soul want to run after him and beg him to stay with me. My mind, the part of me that is helping his dream and career take off is steeling me to the mattress.

Falling off my knees, I collide into the cushion. The sheets fisting in my hold. And I cry.

I cry loudly.

I cry messily.

And I cry relentlessly.

My mind has been so consumed with Lucas Friar, the moment he came back into town he has all I've been able to think about. Even though he's gone, even though we're technically broken up – that doesn't change anything. My mind is like a movie and in a constant state of rewind as the past few months of our time together replays in my mind.

I don't hear the door open.

I don't notice when the bed dips behind me.

I do however, feel a pair of delicate hands hug me. Maya. "I'm so sorry honey."

And then I cry all over again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So I have a headache from crying.**

 **The one time my husband actually hangs out in the room while I'm typing is the time I'm sobbing uncontrollably and he 'tries to comfort me' by staring and trying to hug me. My response; 'I love you, but no'. Lol. He just doesn't get the 'Rucas'.**

 **This was an incredibly emotional chapter. Riley is taking herself out of the picture so Lucas can accomplish something he's wanted for a long time. Something I would do for my husband – if we were still dating – in a heartbeat. Now that we're married he's stuck with me lol. Anyways back on track, if they were to have stayed together, Lucas would've focused more on her, instead of studying for a test or working. I hope you understand why she decided to do this, she's pushing one dream on the backburner – her – so he can accomplish another – the company – because Riley will be there waiting when he's ready.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I'm going to take some Advil and wash my face. Goodnight!**


	84. Chapter 81-Constantly Reopening Wounds

**_A/N: There will be several time skips, but I had to get a chapter in Lucas' Point Of View. Happy Halloween everyone._**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

I have no idea – no words, to describe the amount of pain I am in right now.

Emotionally, I'm broken. Riley was the woman that held me to this earth even when we weren't in the same state. She was the reason I didn't lose my mind after my parents died even though we weren't even talking and I was living through her friend's Facebook pictures. I have given Riley Matthew's every single piece of myself, my heart, my mind and soul belong to her and her only. So knowing that I won't see her – physically – for Lord only knows how long has me spinning down a spiraling slide of depression. Nothing, and I mean nothing is okay for me right now.

Physically, I'm shaking. I'm weak. I'm crying. And my head hurts like hell from crying so damn much.

Mentally, I'm lost. How can I go back to my company and run it – successfully – whenever I can't get up off the floor of the hotel hallway. I'm just resting my back and head against the door and listening to my girl sob uncontrollably, my name is uttered occasionally and the only positive I can see out of this situation is that she's already missing me as much as I miss her, and I just freaking left. I'm having a more than difficult time picking myself up off the floor and leaving. My entire being is wanting to bang on this door and tell her 'no'! That I don't want to do this and I want to be here with her, I want to hold her and console her and tell her everything is going to be okay, that I'm not going anywhere and we will figure this out, together. I want to wipe her tears away and kiss her until she stops crying. I can't just leave her like this.

I can't leave knowing that she's crying with no one there with her to make her feel better. Shakily, I pull out my phone that now has a crack on the screen, ignoring the picture on the background and dial Maya. While waiting on her to answer, I hear a muffled scream, my forehead rests against the door, my palm splayed out against the wood. _I'M RIGHT HERE!_ I don't want to do this. I don't. I don't, I don't. I don't think I can. And from the sounds of it, Riley can't either. But I also know that if I go in there, right now then she'll send me right back out again.

No matter how selfless she is being, I want her to be selfish. I want her to hold my face within her hands and tell me to choose her or the company… and my truth, I would choose her in a heartbeat. But Riley wants me to have everything. _"Lucas?"_

Sharply, I inhale and try to reign in my tears. "Maya, Riley needs you."

Immediately, I hear some shuffling. At least she'll have Hart to lean on. _"What's wrong? Is she okay?"_

My face contorts into what I can only assume to be, pain. The woman on the other side of that door is clenching my heart painfully. Why does she have to be so goddamn sweet, and perfect and selfless?! "No."

 _"WHAT'D YOU DO?!"_

Sobbing lightly, I just shake my head while she shushes a few people on the other end of the phone. "Trust me Maya. This isn't – I - She broke up with me." A strangled sob escapes my chapped lips, "Um – just I'm leaving and I can't leave her here alone, crying. I – I can't and I don't think I can leave period. And I love her so much."

There's a slight pause on the phone, no noise escaping and I'm slightly curious to know if she already hung up. But whenever I hear a gasp – no doubt a reaction from my crying – she finally answers. _"Riley is being selfless again?"_

"Yeah." I answer brokenly, trying to focus on my breathing for a few moments. It feels like I can't, like there's a consistent attack on my stomach, continually knocking the air out of my system. "I wish she wasn't the woman I fell in love with. I wish she was selfish."

 _"She really loves you, Lucas. She wants you to have everything."_

Everything…

There's that word, again.

Everything…

Riley is my everything.

 _"To you, she is your everything. But Riley wants you to have the world, Lucas."_ Silently, I wipe my tears away and sharply inhale before pressing my free ear to the door. Her sobs have died down to whimpers, she's probably to the point of staring off into space. _"Did you two –_

"Yeah." I immediately answer. Memories of last night flood my mind the way she looked underneath me and the feeling of my love for her expanding greatly – somehow. "Best night of my life. So why the fuck did this have to happen?!"

"Because she loves you." My head snaps to the right. Maya stands there, the phone to her ear and she's in her pajamas still. I click the end call button and face her head on. "You look awful." As soon as I start crying – harder – she sprints towards me and envelops me into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

At this moment, no amount of consoling will help – not unless it is from her. "I can't leave her here, not while she's so upset."

She shakes her head, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and giving me a sad smile. "You mean you can't leave period."

Dropping my head, I wipe my face dry for the millionth time. "I'm terrified." Her brows furrow in confusion, my hand moves to the most pained area in my body, my heart. "I love her and have loved her for I couldn't even tell you how long. I have waited for her, I finally made her mine a-and –

"You're worried she won't wait." Am I that transparent? "That woman crying on the other side of the door has only been with one man. You are her first, everything and I know, God I know how much she loves you." She murmurs through gritted teeth. "She'll wait, no matter how long it takes. Months or even years." Dropping my head, I glance towards her door the urge to run inside is becoming overwhelming. "And if it makes you feel any better, no one else will get my seal of approval." Hurriedly I wrap my arms around her again, murmuring words of thanks. I know Riley will listen to Maya, because even though I've been reassured, I'm so scared.

If I leave now, it's really over – no matter how short the time.

If I leave now, she's single.

If I leave now, anyone can see how amazing she truly is and try to take her away from me.

If I leave now… "You should go, Lucas."

Vehemently I shake my head, her sobs are becoming louder. I reach for the door, just touching it makes me feel closer to her. Riley sounds as if she's in pain, and I would seriously break every bone in my body if that meant she felt no pain. I have the urge to apologize to her, for what reason I don't know. For even walking out the door? For letting her think that this was a good idea? Maybe that'll make her change her mind. "I love her."

When I hear a sob that doesn't belong to myself or Riley, I glance to my left and see Maya cupping her mouth. "I'm sorry, I just – I can see it. I can see how much you two care for one another." Nodding lightly, her hand rests on my shoulder, "It hurts even me. But as God as my witness, this 'Rucas' ship will sail again."

"Luke." Looking over Maya's head is a familiar dark haired friend. "I'm going home with you."

"Thank you." Shifting my focus back to the blonde in front of me, I whisper it again. "Thank you."

With great reluctance, I pass her the room key. Hurriedly, she takes it, sliding it in the holder and opening the door. I crane my neck to get a glimpse of her through the small crack of the opened door. I vaguely see her dark tresses splayed across the pillow.

I can't do this. Hurriedly, I leap for the open door when Zay stops me. "Let go!" I ground out and watch as the entryway is closed off to me… as Riley is closed off to me. "Damn it Zay, she needs me!"

He nods before taking the grip off my arms and resting it on my shoulders. "I heard the whole conversation. And if you go in there right now, I have a feeling she'll change her mind."

"Exactly!" I point out, my excitement starts to rise from 'as dead as a door nail' to 'alive'.

Zay shakes his head, "She wants this for you. Riley is giving you time and promising herself to you – no matter the length." Gulping lightly, I avert my gaze to the beige hallway carpets. "Whatever it is she wants you to do – then do it. Do it for her. The quicker you accomplish what you need to –

"The quicker I get her back." I finish for him.

I could take time off of work, weekends even without the board's disapproving glances and approval. I can always be there for every holiday and not just because of a promise I make to her. I can be there for every birthday and every random event she may have for her non-profit organization. Maybe she could use this time too, she could really expand her work.

There are a few positives, but none of those positives help me short term. They don't even come close to outweighing the negative short term affects. Not seeing Riley period. Not kissing her, hugging her, talking to her. I can't do any of that, I'll have no self-control – not when it comes to Riley – and I'll come running back to her. She knows that, she knows I would never be able to focus on work and school, not when she's my first priority. "Come on." Taking one final glance at the room, I'm pleased to hear Maya consoling her, even though she is still crying. I just nod woodenly and lift my bag off the ground. "Give me your phone."

I do so without thinking twice about it. I'll call her, I'll text her or I'll look through pictures. I'm not strong enough, not yet and probably not ever. It will always be hard. For whatever reason – with me at least – wounds don't heal with time. I quickly discovered that. I'm still so mad at my parents for leaving me. I just feel as if I put a Band-Aid on the gashes and cuts I had received from that night, along with one on my heart and occasionally I have to rip them off to replace them. So I'm just constantly reopening wounds.

God, this wound with Riley will be my undoing… especially if I can't get her back. If she's with someone else, I will absolutely and utterly lose it… No, I can't think like that. She would say she would wait. My feet stop firmly in place right before we get to the elevators. "Luke?" Dropping my bag onto the floor catches his attention, spinning on my heels I run back to our room. "What are you doing?"

I just need to hear her say it. I'm able to make it to the door, and slam my hand against it before Zay can reach me. "Sweet cheeks, please wait for me baby. Please. I love you." I'm being drug away by Zay, but it isn't like I'm not putting up a fight. I know he's just trying to get me out of here so I can follow through with what she wants. "Please, I just need to hear you say it!" I sob while fighting to get to her.

When nothing happens, not even a reply, my insides contort painfully. The crack in my heart begins to deepen and I just watch the door as my best friend pulls me away. "She'll wait." He reassures me. But it means nothing. I need to hear it one more time, from her. I've lost too many loved ones in my life.

It isn't till I'm about to start fighting again when the door opens. A frantic looking Riley shifts her head from left to right and halts when she sees me. A look of relief washes over her before she sprints towards me. Zay lets me go and I do the same thing. I fumble slightly, my hands on the ground balancing me before I run towards her as quickly as my feet will carry me. She leaps, landing in my arms and fitting effortlessly. Our bodies mold together, because we're made for one another. Riley connects her lips to mine, her arms snaking around my neck to pull me closer. For a few moments the pain in my heart is relinquished, I feel like I can breathe – or could if I weren't kissing her. "I will wait for you."

"Please promise me, princess."

She leans in and kisses me again, our tongues dance wildly for a few moments before she yet again, pulls away. "I promise you. I promise I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

"I love you so much." I whisper and stare into her eyes for a few more moments. They hold so much. So much pain, hurt, and so much love. Love for me, love that I don't deserve. Not from this angel.

"I'll patiently wait for you. I won't leave you, Lucas. I'm here to stay, I'm here to stay with you. I won't leave you." _Not like my parents._ Slowly she slides down my form and the pain begins to form again. "I want you to have everything in this world because you deserve it. That means your company, school and eventually me. You'll have it all and I'll be the luckiest woman on earth." Her red rimmed eyes fall to my chest before her hand rests against my frantically – and painfully – beating heart. "We've only been together two months and my heart has found its home. No one can replace you, so you do what you have to do and you come back to me."

Cupping her face, I crash my lips onto her voluptuous soft ones. I groan lightly and pull her even closer, I can't let her go. I just can't, it is absolutely physically impossible for me. The worst thing she could have done was come out here, but it was the best thing. I needed this, I just needed to hear her say it one more time. I should have made love to her again, I should have taken more pictures, I should have held her more and longer. I should have spent more time with her. Even though I relished and lived for those moments with her, I feel like I took them for granted. Breathlessly, she pulls away. Her lips slightly swollen from the possessive and loving contact they just made with my own. "You're my Neverland." She whispers, drawing another sob from me. I vaguely see Maya nod to – I'm assuming Zay – before Riley steps out of my embrace and Zay is pulling me back.

Riley stands there, tears falling down her cheeks that I want to wipe away. I walk backwards, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. I can't take this pain in my heart. "Lucas, I will wait."

She knows I need to hear that. "I love you." I whisper when the elevator dings for probably the third time now.

"I love you too, so much and I will wait." When I step into the elevator, I notice her feet shuffling forward just slightly before steeling herself to the floor and blowing me a kiss as the door closes.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I hate myself.

Zay remains silent, which is unusual but welcomed. If I try to talk, I'll cry uncontrollably and though tears are silently falling, it isn't as big of a spectacle. The ride to the airport was similar to the elevator ride – silent and welcomed. I found out that Josh will bring back his necessities, he didn't want to waste time packing, he didn't want to miss me leaving. Silently, I thank God that Zay is here because even though he's staying quiet, his presence is welcomed and somewhat calming, reminding me of the time apart from Riley when I was in Texas. Unfortunately, this time is different. This time I've had her; in my arms, on my lips, inside her, and she loves me too.

By the time we pull up the airport and I'm boarding the plane, I'm pretty much numb. Tears still spring up unexpectedly, I still have a headache and the pain in my heart hasn't lessened, despite the amount of space between Riley and myself. So maybe I'm not as numb as I would have hoped. I want to be numb. "Can I get two Advil, and a water please. Thanks." Does he have a headache too? "You know you're lucky." I resist the urge to punch him in the jaw, "I know you want to punch me right now. But the woman you love, loves you and she is willing to wait." My gaze flickers towards him, just so he knows I'm listening, "I uh – you know Vanessa?" I nod, remembering the woman he dated sophomore year through the middle of senior year. I never knew why they broke up, he didn't tell me and I didn't ask, but that's when he turned into an absolute playboy. "She was and is the love of my life. I still love her, she said she loved me but when she told me she was going out of state for school, she didn't want to wait." Clearing his throat, he sits up a bit straighter and took the items from the attendant, politely thanking her before dismissing her moments after. "Here." Taking it without question, I only hope it eases the empty feeling in my heart. "Anyways, this sucks man. You – like me, love so much and so deeply. It's painful when things don't work out the way we want them to, because I know how you're feeling. You feel incredibly insignificant, like someone could step on you at any second under their shoe. You hurt in places you've never felt before." He furrows his brows and glances down and to the left, as if recalling a memory. "You'll go to bed for the next few weeks and wonder what you could have done to change it, how you could have prevented this from happening. You will go over every single detail, and you'll cry." He nods in affirmation, I gesture to myself, earning a slight chuckle from him. "The difference between you and I being, you did nothing wrong. And Riley knows that, and she's waiting. You won't have to wonder why you loved her more and were willing to work through issues, while she wasn't. Truth be told, this is her way of helping you. We all know you wouldn't put her on the backburner if you could help it. So she's taking herself off completely and as soon as you work out these kinks, she'll stand by your side."

Giving a wooden nod, I try and swallow my emotions, but of course that is incredibly unsuccessful. "You're close with Josh, right?"

He snorts, but nods. "He's got my dream girl. But yeah, why?"

"Will you –" I clear my throat since I sounded like a dying pig. "You'll be hanging out with them – will you just –

He's already nodding with his usual friendly smile, "I'll keep an eye on her for you. Give you updates whenever you need. But unless you are at work, your phone is mine."

The plane shudders as it takes off.

We're leaving Vail.

We're leaving Colorado.

I'm leaving Riley.

I'm leaving my everything, and this has to be the worst pain I've ever experienced.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Obviously I was feeling dramatic when I wrote this chapter lol. Sorry about that guys.**


	85. Chapter 82-Being Without Riley Is Hard

Once we landed it was pretty much hell. I fell asleep on the plane, and of course because even my own subconscious state enjoys torturing me, I dreamt of Riley. It was a wonderful dream, and had we been together I would be smiling and texting her, 'I love you'. But, when I woke up and saw I was on the plane, with Zay sitting across from me, I was devastated all over again. I mean, how could my brain be so damn cruel? Playing tricks and games with me, using the one woman who basically owns me. That's my own personal hell.

When I took the plane from Vail, Colorado I had completely forgotten that we were all supposed to take it home. Deciding to pay the pilot over time, I sent him back and paid for a hotel room for the night – again. I wasn't going to make things even more difficult for them. As soon as my feet touched ground, I was moving full speed ahead. Calling the head accountant, George, and the clients to meet me at the office, I wanted to get this deal straightened out and I needed details… fast.

I was lucky actually, for the next 4 hours I had buried myself into my job. Not once did Riley's face flash through my mind, and I actively avoided my office knowing that Riley and I had a moment in there… no matter how fleeting. I couldn't bring myself to go there… not yet. As soon as we had gotten a major kink with the clients worked out, I dismissed everyone and, Zay was waiting outside the conference room for me. He still had my phone and now that I was done working… for now at least, the urge to dial her number was beginning to become overwhelming. "You ain't getting it back man."

He'd said that to me several times on the drive home, as if he knew what I was thinking. Which sounds about right. He's always had a way of doing that and I was never able to figure out how. Whenever we made it home… home, no this isn't my home. Riley is my home, hell I'd consider my childhood house my home over this place. It's haunted with thoughts of us together and that is the last thing that I need right now… want, yes. I want to remember how it felt to caress her skin, or taste her lips, but I didn't need that. I didn't want Charlotte to bombard me with questions, and since I hadn't cried in a little bit – because of my distraction – my eyes weren't as swollen, though they were slightly pink and my face no longer had tear tracks on them. "Now or never." Zay had done his best to reassure me that Riley would come back and I should be grateful for that and he's right, I should be. This, what Riley and I have – note the present tense – isn't over, what Riley and I have is one in a million. So, walking into this place that I live, I tried to focus on that, on the fact I would have her again one day.

But when my aunt came skipping down the stairs, a bright smile on her face, I got slightly resentful. Why the hell is she smiling? She's always smiling, like my mom. And then I get a little angry, why is she almost 40 and still has both of her parents and the love of her life? I'm not sure what it is she saw, but her skipping steps down the spiraling stairs came to an abrupt halt. "Lucas?"

"Charlotte." I ground out. This isn't her fault, she didn't implement this idea into Riley's head. Did she? Oh hell no, "DID YOU DO THIS?!"

My aunt takes a step back up the steps, seemingly caught off guard by my blunt behavior. I've never been mean or hateful, not when my parents died because it wasn't her fault, it was no one's aside from the drunk driver. But the fact that she possibly could have spoken to Riley behind my back… I literally feel like I'm about to go into a fit of rage. "Lucas, what happened? What is it that you think I did?" Her voice remains calm and neutral, but the hand that Zay originally placed on my chest doesn't fall.

Inhaling deeply, my fists unclench. I would never actually hurt my aunt, but the wall could use a pretty little hole. "Did you or did you not talk to Riley?" Charlotte frowns, her emerald like orbs narrowing slightly in confusion. "Did you tell her to break up with me?" My voice is broken up and I'm surprised she actually understood what I was saying. She gasps, her hand moves to cup her mouth and her eyes fill with tears before she vehemently shakes her head and sprints towards me.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry honey." I let her hug me, because she probably needs a hug just as much as I do right now. But when I open my eyes, my orbs fall to the kitchen, I made Riley food in there. The entryway, I kissed her against the wall there. I carried her up those stairs and… my room. "We didn't do this Lucas. I swear, we wouldn't have done anything like that."

My shoulders fold in on themselves, I feel utterly defeated. Whenever I was younger, and my parents were still alive, if I didn't do something well enough or didn't make good enough grades, I would get my favorite toy taken away. And that is what this feels like, I've always strived for perfection because getting your favorite toy taken away, sucks. Having the woman you love and live for taken away because you couldn't handle everything is both a shot to the heart and strike to my ego. "I can't stay in there."

"I'll have Gloria make up the guest room." My aunt fills in for me before ushering me to the living room and setting me on the couch. Kicking off my shoes, I practically plummet into the cushions and let my mind wander, which is probably the last thing I should do right now.

Is Riley okay?

Is she still crying?

Is she hurting as much as I am?

"Zay?"

He said he would give me updates, and per the usual he knew what I was thinking. "I texted Josh about 2 hours ago, they are still holed up in the room. But he'll text me." I can't just lay here.

I need to stay distracted, _the quicker you get done what's necessary, the quicker you can get her back._ "I'm going to go to the office, get some work done."

Neither Zay, nor Charlotte said anything. They just let me do my thing.

And that's how it stays for a good while.

 ** _1 week later._**

I'm losing my damn mind.

Every damn thing reminds me of Riley. Every time I pass a coffee shop, or smell something sweet, or see a damn bag of Cheetos, I see her. Don't get me started on brunette's, even when I'm driving I find myself slowing down and craning my neck to try and see if it really is her. No such luck. Zay's been going to school so my updates have been minimal, in fact the last thing that I heard was that she landed in New York safely.

I can't even fucking sleep, she plagues every part of myself. It's worse at night. More mind games. This whole not sleeping, going to school and working full time is starting to take a toll on me. It's obvious I'm exhausted, I can even see it but I can't allow myself to fall asleep. I haven't cried in two days, and that's because I fell asleep and dreamt that she was dating someone else.

I can hardly close my eyes, I picture her lips and soft hair, those beautiful eyes and creamy ivory skin. I feel pathetic, but then I'm reminded how much and how long I've loved her. And that puts things into perspective. But because I've been up for 48 hours, I've been able to complete a lot of work for school, which isn't incredibly difficult. "Hey man."

Zay. "Anything?"

"She's robotic." I would probably be in a similar state if I didn't have to get up and go to work. "Other than that, she's kind of where you are. Staying busy, staying quiet and barely sleeping no matter how much she wants to." I nod woodenly and get back to work while actively avoiding the ache in my heart. I notice Zay's focus flicker to the blow up mattress on the floor, "You've been sleeping in here."

"No." I reply quickly and sigh, "I've been trying to sleep in here. Looking at the ceiling is more like it." Riley's been everywhere in this damn house, we played hide and seek and she hid in that guest room. This is the one room that was left untouched because up until I took over the company it was Brett's. Brett and Charlotte went on vacation, my uncle said it was needed because Charlotte refused to get up out of bed for a few days. Yes, she's upset about her 'ship' sinking, which hurt more than I care to admit.

Charlie.

Well, Charlie told me he was sorry but I've avoided him as much as possible. I know how easy it would be for me to snap at him. This is really effing hard.

Being without Riley is really hard.

 **5 weeks later…**

February 14, 2017.

I just, I want her. This was supposed to be our first Valentine's day together. It's been 6 weeks. 6 weeks of – I dare say – the worst time of my life. It's probably a tie for first, and the fact I'm feeling this way again, like I'm being punished for no reason, the feeling of aching everywhere all the time and feeling so small, I don't know how I'm surviving it again. The only thing that gets me through the day is that I know she's doing, okay.

That's all that Maya ever says. 'Riley's okay'. Her non-profit is apparently doing very well, it's getting more and more hype, especially at my company and though I don't know the details she's been getting sent money through and items from out of state. I'm so damn proud of her. Knowing that the donation box at my office gets checked every Friday at 5 has me watching from afar. But so far, it's been Darby coming to pick it up.

I just, I want to see her.

Zay still has my phone and gave me a phone that is linked to his account, her number was conveniently blocked. So I have no pictures of her, I can't even call and listen to her voicemail, I didn't even know that you could block outgoing calls. I just want to see her.

I did send her flowers today. And a bag of Cheetos.

I couldn't not do something for her. She deserves the world and… I know it was a stupid move. If I were to receive something from her, I would lose my shit. I feel like I already have actually, I'm finding reasons to drive by her place, school, or 'Topanga's'. But because the universe wants to torture me some more, I'm never lucky. "Luke, come out with us tonight to the anti-valentine's day party." For the past 3 weeks Zay has taken it upon himself to invite me to every social gathering possible.

And every time I've said, no.

"No."

"Why not man, the rest of us are single?"

I throw my pen down and glare heavily at him, "I'm not single. I have a girl, I have a Valentine and you just – I'm not going tonight Zay. I'm working."

"You are always working." He whispers, practically pleading with me to understand. I admit I've been snappy and rude, I blame it on lack of sleep. I have to take Zyquil and a dosage of melatonin before I'm able to shut my eyes. I'm aware that's unhealthy but at least I get a few hours, it's just as unhealthy to go without sleep period.

"I'm working because the sooner I get things under control, the sooner I can get her back."

The board has significantly backed off, instead of making the conference room their new office, they only stop in once or twice a week at this point. My 'commitment to the company' hasn't gone unnoticed, they don't know about Riley and I'm wanting it to stay that way because our relationship status will change soon. In regards to school, I ended up testing out of 3 of my classes and once I take two more tests and pass, I'll be working on next semesters courses. Thank goodness they allowed me to do that seeing as we're 5 weeks in but money is pretty persuasive. Zay is about to respond when his phone dings, my eyes snap towards his. I nibble at my bottom lip as his eyes flicker across the screen. "What'd you do Luke?"

"Nothing. Is she okay?" I question, slowly rising out of my chair. I know this is about the flowers. I'm absolutely terrified. Is she mad? "Zay?"

He bites his bottom lip, slightly shaking his head. Oh for the love of God! "You sent her flowers? And Cheetos?"

Gulping, I'm afraid to even ask. "D-Does she not like them?" I can get her some different ones, but I know she loves roses… and lilies. I can call in a favor, pay extra for delivery before Valentine's Day is over. My hands nervously roll in front of my frame. Zay stares at me with a sad expression and puts his phone away. "I just – I wanted to get something for my girl." I whisper brokenly.

"SHE ISN'T YOUR GIRL RIGHT NOW!"

At this point, I'm not responsible for my actions. My fist connects to his jaw after leaping towards him. I can even admit it was weak, I haven't been taking care of myself like I should. On top of everything else, my parent's anniversary is tomorrow. 3 years. Seeing as I'm a weak mess, it doesn't take long for him to detain me. "SHE IS MINE!"

Zay lets me squirm a bit more, eventually my kicking legs and flailing arms come to a halt. "I need you to listen to me, Lucas." Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I simply nod. "She loved your flowers." The weight on my chest is relieved, "She loved them so much, she locked herself in her room." I freeze and crane my neck to see if he's serious. He is. "Riley isn't doing well Luke. She isn't and Maya is afraid that this might have set her back."

My shoulders start to shake, tears flow down my cheeks and I resist the urge to fight, I resist the urge to jump out of his hold and run to her because I let her go. Yes, she made the decision but I could have fought harder to make her change my mind.

Zay was right, I do stay up almost every night thinking about why she'd want to do this to me. Unfortunately, he was wrong when he said I'd never know. Because I always find the answer… she loves me.

 ** _February 15, 2017_**

Whenever I asked Riley to be mine, I hate to admit that I was elated at the fact I wouldn't be alone today.

It's been 3 years since my parents passed away. 3 years of missing my mother's smile and warmth, and my father's playful nature. I thought that this time around, it might be easier because I would have Riley… which only goes to show how much I leaned on her. Riley was like a crutch to me, I took her for granted and she didn't care, I don't even think she saw it. "Mr. Friar?"

"Yeah?" I answer into the intercom, my assistant has probably been one of the few people I can tolerate.

"There's a letter addressed to you specifically. Would you like for me to bring it to you now?" Well, yeah I'm the CEO of course it would be addressed to me. "I can give it to you before you leave for the day."

"Please." I hang up and glance at the clock, the end of the day is in 30 minutes. I don't want to go back to Charlotte's. She's always emotional today, which is understandable but going there would also mean I had to deal with Charlie. And the fact he can see Riley at school pisses me off to no end.

30 minutes come and go, Hunter drops off the letter and I thank him before dismissing him for the day. "Sir." I glance up towards the doorway, he gestures towards the letter before exiting my office.

My brows knit together in confusion, but I take the hint and open the letter, unfolding the paper and rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes before focusing on the piece of paper in my hold.

Oh my God.

This is Riley's handwriting.

Bolting out of my chair, I throw open the door and glance at Hunter who is packing up his stuff. "Was she here?" I all but beg. If she was here and he didn't tell me, I'm firing his ass.

He shakes his head, effectively saving his job. "A woman with dark hair and glasses dropped it off. She said her name was Smackle, but I thought that was a fake name." I choke on a sob and force it into a laugh before receding back into my office to read the letter.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I miss you. I guess that's more than obvious if you are feeling half the way I'm feeling. I have written and rewritten this letter a million times because you need to know that even though I'm not there with you today physically, I am emotionally. Just like you did for me yesterday. Thank you for the flowers and the Cheetos. Can you believe I still haven't opened the bag?_

I chuckle slightly and wipe my eyes clean again, damn tears.

 _Truth is, I haven't been taking care of myself the way I should be. Sleeping is practically nonexistent and eating only makes me sick. I like to work out though, a good stress reliever and my non-profit is doing really well but from the daily updates people send you – yeah I know about those – I think you know that. Anyways, this letter isn't about me. I know today is 3 years since your parents passed, and despite me not being able to hold you, I just wanted you to know how much I love you. You aren't alone Lucas. I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now and I would give anything to take away your pain. I know I shouldn't have sent you this letter but, I couldn't let you believe that I forgot, or didn't care. And you deserve to know how much I care._

 _So much so, that it hurts. Whenever Zay tells me you aren't doing any better than you were the day before, I want to cry. I just want to hold you and relieve you of the pain your feeling. I bet you didn't know I got updates from him. Lol. But, aside from telling you how much I love you, how much I care for you and how you aren't alone, I also wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. The company is doing great from what I hear and you tested out of 3 classes?! That's so amazing. I did cry when he told me that, because that's what I want for you, to excel and succeed. And I know you can._

 _Please don't stop what you're doing because I wrote this letter. Use it as motivation to push yourself and motivation to get back to me. Selfish? Yes. You'll get over it and live. So I'm going to make you a deal, if you start taking care of yourself, forcing yourself to try and be happy, I will do the same. I want you to be happy, and if I gathered anything from our time together, I know you want me to be happy too. In a few months or a couple years, we'll be together again and we shouldn't spend our time until then, depressed because we aren't together right now._

 _I've been trying to tell myself that by doing this our relationship will be stronger and we'll appreciate one another more. That things will be easier, and I implore you to do the same. It makes sleeping at night easier. Anyways, I love you and when you get a chance thank Smackle profusely. She's the only one I could trust to deliver this to you._

 _I love you Lucas, to the moon and back a million times over. Unfortunately, this might be the last time I'm able to communicate with you, but just know how proud I am of you. XOXO,_

 _Your sweet cheeks._

 _Your princess._

 _Your Riley._

I reread the letter roughly 5 times. I folded it up and put it in my wallet. I dried my face and on my way home I stopped to eat. I want her to take care of herself, so I need to do the same. While I'm waiting for my food, I get to thinking about the letter. _Use it as motivation…_

She's proud of me. She loves me. She said – again - that she will wait for me. Riley wanted to make a deal, and I accept. If she keeps working out and not eating, she'll hurt herself. So I'm taking her advice, I'm going to use the letter as motivation.

I'm getting her back as soon as possible.

As if that wasn't obvious.


	86. Chapter 83-Having a Constant

**_A/N: If you haven't read chapter 82. DO IT! JUST DO IT! I mean… if you want to._**

 ** _Riley's point of View._**

It was a rough few days whenever I was in Colorado.

I guess that is self-explanatory, I just literally pushed the man I loved away. Everyone told me that it was the right thing to do, that no way would anyone be as strong as I was in letting him go but I didn't tell any of them how much I regret it. That's why I gave Maya my phone, I would call him and tell him to come back and he would, in a heartbeat. That's just how amazing he is. That's why it came as no surprise whenever I found out we were still taking his private jet home and that there would be a car waiting at the tarmac to take us home. My tears came to a halt after the first 5 days of him being gone, not to say that I didn't tear up because I most certainly did and still do just thinking about him.

"Kitten, you okay?" I crane my neck to the left and give him a small smile. "What'd I say about those smiles?"

"Don't give them to you." I breathe, since I've been repeating that over and over. "If it isn't a happy or real smile don't give them to you because they make you sad." I whisper and rest my head against the window of his car. He's been driving me everywhere on his own accord, Ryder thinks it is incredibly dangerous since I've been so out of my head here lately. I've just been very absentminded; I think it is easier than living in my memories and that has helped the tears. Unfortunately, living life that way has my friends worried.

And though that is the last thing I want to do; I also need to be able to get through the day without wanting to cry. My non-profit has been going very well as a matter of factly, the donations have been pouring in. I think word has gotten around, people even take pictures of them adding items into the box with a hashtag of HelpingHandsForTheHomeless. It is very amazing, and I'm very lucky that it has taken off so quickly, because let's be honest it is a much-needed distraction. All the money donated is used to buy items to fill the bags with. We are even able to add ten-dollar gift cards to the bag so they can use it to buy food or drinks. However, if the donations keep coming in like this then I was thinking we could even use the money for renovations to a homeless shelter so it can sleep more people. I've had a lot of thinking time.

"Riley?"

"Huh?"

Ryder gives me a boyish grin and shakes his head, "I've called you like 6 times, Kitten. You were in your head again." I nod and glance out the window, we're at school. "Ready?"

Grabbing my bag off the floorboard, I step out of the car. School is going great; 6 and a half hours of interference with my thoughts is welcomed with arms wide open. I'm caught up in all my classes now, thanks to Lucas I was a little behind but I've even managed to squeeze in some extra credit for the teachers who allow it.

Side note; today is Valentine's Day.

That's rather depressing. The first thing I see walking into school is people holding flowers and couples kissing. I wonder how Lucas is doing. From what I hear not great, he's drowning himself in school and work, hardly sleeping unless seriously drugged. Not to mention that tomorrow is the anniversary of his parents passing. I wanted to be there for him this time, I already missed the past two years of him dealing with this by himself. I wish there were something I could do to help him out. "Riley?" I hum in acknowledgement and open my locker, I already know who it is. Charlie. He's been here every morning since school started back up. "How are you today?"

Since he's laid down no rules about what type of smile I can give, I grin ever so slightly. "I'm fine, taking things one day at a time."

He nods and leans against the locker, "Valentine's day sucks." I chuckle lightly and nod in agreement, it only serves to remind the people who aren't seeing someone that they are single. I wasn't always this bitter about this holiday but now that I've had a boyfriend, I've taken a new position. I might as well tape broken paper hearts to my clothes and put a huge sign over my head that says 'I HATE V-DAY'! "Are you doing anything today?"

I'm not completely oblivious, I know his newfound and constant presence in my life is because of Lucas' absence. And every time he does this I tell him the same thing, "If you want to hang out as friends then maybe we can do something. But my heart belongs to someone else and I'm waiting for him." Of that I'm certain… if he waits and I seriously hope he does.

He nods lightly in affirmation that he heard what I said, gives me a hug, and whispers the same thing. "Things will get easier," before taking off towards I don't even know where.

"Desperate." Ryder quips and in all honesty, I forgot he was there. I enjoy his presence; it makes me feel less alone and he doesn't push to talk which I'm grateful for, Ryder is just there for me, when Maya can't be. Today, being one of those days. It's Valentine's Day and every single one of my friends is with their significant other so they're all staying away until later tonight when Maya will come over – thank you Josh. "Come on Kitten, let me walk you to class."

I nod and hold onto the straps of my bag as we do so. Word got around school that Lucas is single, the first week was hard, the gossip on how to get into Lucas' pants was the talk of the town but it has since died down. The only person that hasn't stopped is, I'm sure you can guess it… Missy. "You aren't even trying, anymore are you?" No. I'm back to my old ways in clothes, jeans and tee shirts and my hair is in a ponytail more often than it's not. "I guess there's no point, Lucas must have gotten what he wanted from you anyways."

"Piss off Missy." Ryder comes to my defense quite a bit, and takes it out on her in his pranks.

"What it's the truth?" She shrugs as if it isn't a big deal, like the day he left wasn't the worst day of my life. "He's really good at making girls fall in love with him, getting sex and then ditching."

I rub my tongue across my teeth and purse my lips together, I'm about to lose it and the supportive hold Ryder has on my shoulder tells me he knows it too. Inhaling deeply, I give him a reassuring smile – one I can't be scolded for. "Missy, if you had any idea what you were talking about maybe you wouldn't sound like such an incompetent idiot."

And I leave it at that. Last time we had a war with words, I broke my hand… never again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Want me to come up, Kitten?"

I just shake my head, "Maya will be here soon anyways."

Per the norm, he grasps the back of my head and presses a quick kiss to my forehead. "You haven't eaten all day; I've told your dad so you better eat something."

"You told him?" I ask, somewhat annoyed, it isn't anyone's business and my dad is annoyed enough with my 'dramatics'. My mom comes to my defense saying he's ten times worse, makes him admit it and then tells me he just hates to see me that way. She says 'no father wants their daughter to feel the way you are feeling. He isn't annoyed, just hurt'. It's rather routine, and mundane at this point.

"Yup. Sorry kitten, I care about you too much to let you hurt yourself. Because knowing the 'you' from the past few weeks, tells me you'll go work out or you'll fall straight asleep. Please, eat something." I can't help it, it isn't like I don't want to eat – okay maybe a little bit – but food no matter what it is, makes my stomach turn. "Get a good night of sleep. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Ryder." Sauntering inside, I grasp the strap of my backpack a little harder, a habit as of late. It took me 2 weeks to figure out why I was clinging onto it, I was anticipating something. Well something being Lucas, I was hoping he'd be waiting on the other side of my door and since I figured it wasn't such a big deal to hope, I didn't prevent myself from doing it. I just kept it my little secret. Inhaling deeply, I open the door to my home and am greeted to my smiling mother.

"Hi honey." My mom's honey tresses fly behind her as she practically skips towards me. I guess me staring at her as if she's crazy was enough of a question for her, "There was a few things delivered here today. But first, how are you feeling today?"

What… is happening? "Um, fine. I have a test to study for so I'm going to hole up in my room for a little bit." Her shoulders deflate slightly, and because I don't want to see my mom sad I tack on, "but can you call me for dinner?"

And that is all it takes to make her smile again; her arms wrap around me tightly before I'm being dragged into the kitchen. "Here honey, I didn't read the card." My eyes flicker towards the farm wood of the kitchen table, two bouquets rest delicately in a glass vase. One full of vibrant red roses and another of fragile white lilies, tears spring into my eyes, I'm hoping again. "Oh and there was a bag of Cheetos." I chuckle lightly to disguise the tears before lifting them up in my arms and meandering into my room. _Please let these be from him._ I didn't miss the card that was attached to the roses, but I was wanting to read it alone. I just – if it is from Lucas, I want to read what he said privately, we haven't talked in weeks after all.

In an effort to not let my shoulders deflate I shake my head and grasp the envelope in my hand, shakily opening it and unfolding the cardstock.

 _Sweet Cheeks,_

 _You have no idea how much I miss you. I love you so much, so, so much! Happy Valentine's day princess. I would write more if I had more room, just know how much I love you._

\- _Your man, Lucas._

The next 42 minutes is spent silently crying; re-reading the note, staring at the flowers and mostly regretting my decision to let him go. Deciding to splash my face with some water to rid myself of the tear tracks, I look up in the mirror, and I mean really _look_ , it's a woman I barely recognize. In just a few weeks' time, my cheekbones have sunken in and there are dark circles under my eyes. I've visibly lost weight and I'm so disappointed in myself. I've always been independent, so I want to say that the disappearance of Lucas Friar in my life shouldn't have taken this sort of toll on me, but it has. I should be somewhat confused as to why I'm acting this way; we've only dated for 2 months and we'll be together again one day.

But I'm not. Love makes you do crazy things, and according to Zay, Lucas isn't doing much better. Staring at myself for a few more minutes, I nod my head – a decision and a plan forming into my mind.

We can't keep doing this to ourselves.

I think the fact that he's so hurt and depressed, makes everything worse for me. Deciding to block out everything and everyone for a while, I stick my headphones in my ears, turn up the music and write a letter, completely dropping the idea to hole up in my room and study.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

10 different pieces of paper.

There are 9 pieces of crumpled paper that are resting in the trash bin. Surprisingly I only had to get up 3 times to pick up the 'balls' that didn't make it into the trashcan. 6 out of 9 times I made it into the trash and the 'crowd went wild'. But in the end, after the 10 different pieces of paper and the 9 crumpled up paper balls that I used to perfect my basketball skills, all of that ended me with one letter.

Despite the interruptions every 20 minutes, each interruption by a different friend, I have the letter that I wanted to give to Lucas. And he needed it tomorrow. By the time I had finished writing the crucial letter, that will eventually be better for the both of us it was a few minutes past 9. While opening the door, I'm fully aware of the wrath I'm going to receive when stepping into the living room but I wasn't expecting the 3 girls sitting in the hallway. 2 pairs of blue and 1 pair of brown eyes look at me, the worry welled up in them flickers away to relief almost instantly. Maya stands up, she clutches my hand before silently leading me out of my apartment, Darby and Smackle following a few steps behind.

I don't ask questions. My parents give me a reassuring smile before I close the door, basically beckoning me to go with them.

And I do.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I didn't ask questions; my head was perched on Maya's shoulder while Darby drove and Smackle would give me supportive smiles on the occasion when she'd look back here. I just laid there until I happened to glance out the window and see a beach. My window is rolled down since everyone knows how much I love the smell of the ocean and I stick my head out, relishing in the feel of the salty wind whipping across my skin. Only minutes after I look like a happy dog hanging out the window, Darby is parking her car on a beach and then we just sit there.

I'm not sure where we are or if we are even still in New York, but I get out of the car, my shoes being left behind as I saunter towards the shore. The sand crunches underneath my feet, I stand for a moment to wiggle my toes, loving the feeling that the natural exfoliant gives off. A few crabs run in front of my feet before I lift my gaze off the ground and onto the water. Inhaling deeply, salt and fish invades my senses, it is practically perfect, completely relaxing. There's always been something so peaceful to me about the ocean – I get that it is probably the most cliché line ever but think about it, just for a moment. It's constant, every morning you wake up and the waves are crashing on the sand, every evening you go to bed and the waves are ruining all the sand castles you made the day before. There is an entire ecosystem living underneath it and we have yet to be able to discover the depths of it.

Letting my legs collapse underneath me, I fall butt first into the sand. My eyes close on their own accord just so I can greater appreciate the sound. I'm not sure how long I sit there, I didn't even hear Maya come up. It wasn't until she looped her arm through my own that I noticed, and it was then I realized how much I depended on them. Them being my friends, I don't know another group of friends who would stand beside me during this time in my life. Not just stand beside me, but try to bring me back and be so supportive and understanding. I rest my head on her shoulder and held onto her arm for dear life. "There are a lot of highs and lows in this life Riles. The high being you waking up every day, no matter how difficult it can be – that being the low – you get through it and you wake up every single day." A few more minutes pass by of us just watching the waves, "Wanna know why we brought you out here?" I hum in affirmation and wish this weight on top of my chest would just disappear, "Because you love the ocean. You love the fact it is consistent, the idea of having a constant whenever you need it. Just like the sun always rises and sets, the fishes swim, the sharks eat and the waves are always there."

I crane my neck to glance at her, tears welling in my eyes as I do so. "I'm always here, Riley." I sob lightly and nod my head, because that is probably the most honest thing I've heard in a long time. "When things get too hard, when life just gets you down because it's a bitch, I'm here to tell you it's going to be okay."

"You'll get through this." Spinning around, Smackle is walking towards us, her hand holding up her floor length dress slightly before sitting down beside me and looping her arm through my free one.

"You're going to make it Riley." I don't even try to stop the tears now. Darby sits beside Smackle and matches our position. "You just have to know turn your light back on, the light that gives everyone hope. It's like a sun, it's always been a constant for me and I need it back."

Maya gives me a supportive smile before Smackle says, "We need you back, Riles."

"You don't have to be afraid." My attention shifts to Maya who pecks my temple and grips my hand tighter, "We're with you. Just let us help you, let us help bring you back. What you're doing now isn't living peaches."

After 4 minutes and 20 seconds – yes I counted – I finally gathered the courage to say something. It was hard, how do you tell the 3 out of the 4 most important women in your life how incredible they are? How do you tell them that you are so grateful that they never gave up? And just like my peaches knew what I was thinking I hear her say, "Because you'd never give up on us." Even in the dark I'm transfixed by her icy eyes, that still hold so much warmth, "That's why we're doing this after being in a slump for almost 2 months, because Riley Matthews would never give up on us."

So I spend the next minute or so trying to compose myself and say what I need to say. All my friends keep their focus on the ocean and away from me – for which I'm grateful. "I love you guys so much." I chuckle lightly because that is not what I wanted to say, not yet at least. "You have no idea how grateful I am to all of you. I want to come back. Even with as many words as the English language has I still couldn't explain or find the right words to explain to you 3 how much you all mean to me and how incredibly blessed I am to have you in my life."

And just like a domino effect; Darby rests her head on Smackle, Smackle rests her head on me, my head perches on Maya's bony shoulder before her temple lays against mine.

Then we watch our constants.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I wasn't expecting to wake up on a sandy beach the next morning but here we all are. Sprawled out in the sand, somewhat huddled together to keep warm when I flutter my eyelids open. My parents are going to kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again. It is still somewhat dark outside, but I can see the oranges, pink and purples of the sky as the sun rises. I manage to wiggle my way free of Maya's legs but I still hold her hand.

"Beautiful." Whispered words that do two things, first they describe this incredible scenery. Not every sunrise or set is the same, I should carve out time to do this more often. Secondly, it serves to wake up Smackle.

Noticing that I'm awake, she sits up with me and tells me 'good morning'. "Until we get home." I quip.

She giggles and adjusts her glasses, "No, I texted your parents and they informed ours. They aren't happy but it isn't going to be as bad as you originally thought."

"Thank God."

That's how I spend my morning.

Watching a constant with my constants.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

I loved this chapter. Just thought I would throw that out there.


	87. Chapter 84- Obliviousness to Innocence

**1 month later.**

After that night at the beach, things have gotten easier.

The letter I wrote to Lucas, I'm sure is the cause. Smackle delivered the letter because everyone else agreed no contact was best, but once she read the letter she was more than willing. It was what was best for both of us, if we were going to be apart than we needed to try and be as happy as we can be. From that day on, I was told he was eating for sure twice a day so despite my churning stomach, I did too. It started off pretty plain since I didn't think my stomach could handle too much all at once and now, by week 4 I'm back to my normal eating habits.

Like Lucas, I carve out time in the gym but not to the extent I once was. I don't go for hours on end when I didn't have anything else to do. But I digress, after 2 weeks of good updates I decided to cut myself off. Not because I didn't want to know, but because whenever we are back together I want him to tell me.

Since it is Spring Break and I didn't plan anything with my friends since I was supposed to be in Paris, Ryder and I are loners. Everyone else had rented a beach house and since I didn't want to be a 7th wheel and I had my non-profit I decided to stay here despite the invites. "Kitten." Glancing to my left, he stares at me amusingly, "that Ziploc bag is pretty interesting isn't it."

Scoffing at his sarcasm, I throw a paper ball at him. "We have to make rounds today. Pick up everything in the drop boxes."

He nods, rising off the floor and holding out a hand to help me up as well. "The replacement boxes are already in my car kitten, come on." As we pass Auggie's door, he bangs on it a few times before barging in like he owns the place. "Hey bro, you wanna come do our pick-ups?"

Auggie has been pretty busy with his girlfriend, Ava Morgan Sturn. She's just a peach, if you are wondering if that is sarcasm, then the answer is yes. She's sassy and incredibly pushy, "No. Ava is coming over and I have to walk to the store to get cheese." Oh, and she likes cheese, a lot.

"Alright, have fun." After warning him to be careful we say goodbye to my parents and saunter towards his car, "I'm glad you're back." Flashing him a beaming smile, he pecks my forehead and opens the passenger door for me. "Scared me for a while." My smile falls, because I scared myself too. I let myself go, if it weren't for my incredible friends and family I may still be knee deep in my own sadness.

I place my hand on top of his before turning the key in the ignition, his steely grey eyes flicker towards me with his brows furrowed. "I just – I never told you thank you. I mean, I said it but it was so monotonous and not heartfelt." His curious gaze softens with my words, "So thank you for always being there for me and not giving up on me despite how stubborn I was in being stuck in my sadness."

Again, he pecks my forehead and drives off, for a few minutes I was waiting for him to say something but he doesn't. I just brush it off and watch as he drives towards his uncle's – soon to be his – company. I'm about to get out when his hand stops me, "Riley you weren't stubborn in your sadness." He used my name… that's odd, it sounds so foreign coming out of his mouth. "You were hurt and sad, there's nothing wrong with that. But because you're well, you, you dusted yourself off and got back up on the horse. I knew it would happen, I knew you'd see the light it just took some time and friendly persuasion." I giggle but agree with him, "As long as I'm around you won't be alone. Well you won't ever be alone whether I'm here or not, your friends – our friends," he corrects, "We all love you and fiercely so. Never will you have to say 'thank you' because that's what we're here for."

Latching my arms around his neck, I hug him tightly and hold him in my embrace for a few passing moments. There is a saying that I've heard several times in my life, you'll know who your true friends are in the times that aren't always sunshine and daisies. Obviously, I'm paraphrasing but, I have true friends.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Ryder's Point of View – SURPRISE_**

"Kitten, let me do this one." Her doe like eyes flicker to mine after practically tearing themselves off Friar's building. Usually Darby does this one without question, I saved this one for last to kind of put it off but it was inevitable. This non-profit is picking up steam and on the rise so we couldn't not check it. The boxes are too small to do that, they're cute but I've already got a buddy of mine making new ones that are bigger, as a surprise. As mentioned they are bigger and have locks on them so we won't have to worry about anything being stolen. I also bought a rolling cart so we wouldn't have to always replace the boxes. We'd empty out the box, roll it to the car and unload it.

Sighing, she nods and gives me one of her beautiful smiles before I jump out of the car. I wasn't lying whenever I said that Riley scared me. I figured I'd have to tie her down and force feed her, if that's what it came down to, I would. I'm not sure why but for Riley I would do just about anything. Those eyes could get her anything she wants out of life, but she doesn't even know it. I'm one of those fierce friends that love her, from our conversation earlier. That's why when she finally came out of her hotel room in Colorado, I kind of wanted to kill Lucas. Riley had reaffirmed to me on several occasions it was her that pushed him away because she wants him to have this company. She wants him to have everything, but that didn't make me feel any better. I was focused on her tears and her monotonous tone that practically killed me. For 2 months, I was without my 'kitten'. The bright smiles, innocent doe eyes that rolled consistently, and the woman who didn't just put up with my antics – that were always on whim – but participated in them with me, I was just mad that it was gone.

The day after Valentine's day, she smiled at me. And genuinely smiled, for the past month it was a steady and somewhat slow change but she was coming back to life. I was aware though, that without the man she loved, she wouldn't be who she once was. Riley is hanging on the hope that Lucas will wait and if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass, plain and simple. I'm one wrong move from punching the lights out of Charlie, that dude needs to back the hell off.

As soon as I walk into the ridiculously large building, it only takes a few moments before I feel a pair of eyes locking in on me. The hair on the back of my neck is at attention, and though I know who it is, I don't acknowledge the piercing gaze. I don't want to lie to Riley, or withhold the truth from her if I was to engage in a conversation with him. And what would I say? 'I hate your sculpted face because Riley is sad, even though it is her fault, I still want to beat you to a bloody pulp'? That wouldn't make any sense! If only I had my crossbow from my Halloween costume, then he would be too scared to come up to me.

Oh, did I forget to mention? He's coming towards me.

Not acknowledging his presence, I continue to make myself look lost in thought, walking with my head down. Not even when I see his dress shoes beside my black boots do I say anything. But when someone talks to you, the polite thing to do would be to respond. "Ryder?"

Groan. Try not to be a sarcastic, narcisstic asshole. Just try, for kitten's sake. "Friar." My hand moves on its own accord for a shake while my eyes trace his face. If it weren't for the circles under his eyes he wouldn't look too shabby. "What can I do for you?"

He parts his lips before closing them again, do not say anything about him looking like a dying fish. Rolling my lips in, I just wait for him to say something I'm sure pertaining to Riley. "How is she?"

My brows furrow for a moment, doesn't he get updates from Maya… who has been out of town for 4 days, duh! RYDER, YOU IDIOT! Lucas looks so desperate, a side of him I haven't seen well, ever. He's a confident man, and he has every right to be. A successful company, money to last several people several lifetimes, and an incredible woman who is patiently waiting for him. "She's fine. Sorry man, I forgot you weren't getting updates from Maya. They went to the beach."

He sighs lightly, like a weight is lifted off his shoulders. On cue, his slumped shoulders roll backwards. "Is she – we were supposed to go to Paris." He whispers before glancing towards the floor. I keep my mouth shut, I've heard about his birthday gift and I knew firsthand how excited she was, and whenever she remembered that she wouldn't be going she got upset again. Do you know how many times I had to randomly act out scenes and say random quotes from 'Despicable Me' before she smiled? Like 30 minutes! Worth it, but I know that staying here with me is nothing in comparison to going to Paris. "Is she with you?"

My body is frozen with his question, I can't tell him yes, this poor sap will run out there and practically pull her out of the car before he's ready. I know the conditions, whenever he's done doing what he must then he'll come back to her. Maya has made it explicitly clear to not let them see one another, Riley will get caught up in the moment and give in and she doesn't want to do that. He must have noticed my tense frame before I had a chance to lie, because a slow smile approaches his face. "Oh my God! She is!"

"Lucas-

"Just – Can I please see her?" I'm about to say 'no' whenever he continues, "I just I need to see her even if it is from afar. I don't have my phone with all our pictures on it, just please, show me the car and I'll just –

"Stare at her like a stalker?" And there's my smart-ass mouth. I didn't mean for it to be rude, because it is a legitimate question. He doesn't answer and though I can see he wants to drop his head, he keeps it up, not wanting his employees to see him act like that. "Friar, the moment you see her is the moment where you'll run to her and then the past few months would have been for nothing."

And seeing his saddened face reminds me of Riley, just like Riley he's trying to be strong whenever he's too tired to do so. That's why I didn't want her to fake smile at me, it makes me sad and she didn't need to put up a front around me. Without wasting a second, I whip out my phone and pull up a few pictures for him to look at. "Here."

"Thank you." I wave him off, putting the lid on the box, replacing the sheets that have the list of items we accept and then wait. I watch Friar and wait, he's staring at my phone and sharply exhaling while subconsciously tracing her face on the screen. "She's so beautiful." Uh, duh. "Is she still eating? Sleeping?"

"Yeah. It took a good while to get her eating back on track but, yeah. Sleep, is still somewhat difficult for her I think but –

I'm cut off when his loving expression switches to anger, "What the hell is this?" He seethes.

"I'm not sure, you won't let me see." I quip – effectively annoying him – and wait to see my phone. Riley grins into the camera while I'm kissing her temple. "It's a picture of Riley and I? You okay man?" Why is he so mad?

He scoffs incredulously, "I see a picture of my girl being kissed by another guy on his phone and you want to know why I'm upset?"

Oh! Yeah, that could be frustrating, "but I did that even when you two were dating." And in my defense, he wasn't supposed to flick through my pictures, nosy! That's what being nosy gets you!

"Yeah, back whenever my arm was around her not yours." Uh oh, possessive Lucas coming out to play. It's always more fun to play that game with him whenever kitten is around to calm him down. "Back whenever I could kiss her senseless and make her forget about you –

"Watch it." I snap and rise off the box I was sitting on, "I'm doing you a favor asshole. Letting you see pictures that I have of her because you don't have any right now! I'm not a threat to you and Riley, if I were, I would already have her." If she weren't so in love with Lucas then that would probably be true. Lucas steps impossibly closer to glare at me, we're basically the same height but he's bigger, he has family in Texas, everything is bigger there so it is probably in his genes.

"She is not yours."

"I am very much aware." I whisper yell, I don't want to embarrass him in front of everyone but he's frustrating me. I get it, he's acting on pure emotion but dude calm the hell down. I knew I should have brought my crossbow. "But I've also been the person that's driven her around the first two months because she would have gotten into a wreck if I hadn't. I was the one who told her parents that she wasn't eating. I defended her against Missy whenever she'd make snide remarks and blocked out the gossip from jealous girls about getting into your pants." His gaze softened slightly, I bet he never thought she had to go through any of that, "I am the one who silently tells Charlie to piss off –

"Charlie?"

I drop my shoulders, this guy – pretending to not know his cousin asks her out all the time. "Oh come on, don't act like you don't know Charlie asks her out all the time." I groan in utter annoyance; my kitten is waiting for me in the car and she doesn't need to come in here. But if I stay in here much longer than she will. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear some intense heavy breathing, like a dragon. Why is Lucas so mad?

"I wasn't aware –

That's why he's mad! Eureka! "Ooohhh –

"Your obliviousness to situations is utterly astounding." Ow. I like to think I have innocence to life… no that's Riley. If I had any innocence it would have been gone with the girl who left my place a few nights ago, and slapping me before doing so. Apparently calling her 'Riley' on accident was a huge deal! THAT'S WHY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Not my fault I was texting Riley back and blurted it out. She shouldn't have been trying to get my attention while I was typing away. "I'll handle Charlie." He growls before going back to looking at my phone, his angered demeanor lightning up almost instantly. Lucas taps away on my phone, and his goes off before passing it back to me. "I'm sorry." He whispers and lets a hand run down his face. "I'm just – my patience has been extremely thin and the fact you get to kiss her, even if it is on the head, makes me insanely jealous." He glances at me for a moment before asking, "there's nothing going on with you two?"

I hold up my hand, "I solemnly swear that there's nothing going on between Riley and I. Scouts honor!" Let's just take a moment to appreciate the fact I wasn't a smart-ass and didn't say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. I deserve a reward.

That seems to relieve him, "I know you care for Riley in more than just a friendly way." Uh, no. "Don't act like you don't have feelings for Riley."

"Well of course I have feelings for Riley. I love her." Why is he getting mad again? "She's one of my best friends."

I vaguely hear him murmur something under his breath, something like 'he doesn't even know'. Doesn't know what!? "Ryder, your obliviousness is getting the better of you again. Your feelings for Riley aren't platonic, I can't even believe I'm telling you this. You're a good guy Ryder so I know you won't take Riley away from me."

I shake my head and gesture for him to stop, "Lucas, I don't like Riley that way. She's beautiful and funny and sweet and perfect in every way shape and form and her hair–

"Alright!" He snaps, earning a few glances this direction.

"Sorry!" I add quickly, "You already know it smells like strawberries." What can I say? It's my favorite fruit! I chuckle lightly before continuing, "I don't know how to classify what it is I feel for her but it isn't like a crush or love or anything. I don't get jealous of you two together. Yes, she's basically become my life but my feelings for her aren't like that." I gesture towards my face, "this is me being serious right now. I like to rile you up that's why I 'flirt' with her. I like seeing her laugh and smile and that's what made me keep doing it. Here lately I joke about us going out to dinner being 'dates', but she always tells me that it isn't. I'm just a man whore! I love Riley as a friend and though I probably wouldn't turn down a date or a hook-up I'm aware that won't ever happen so I protect her the best way I know how. Being around until _you_ can be." I know I am now hated by the 'Rucas' shippers and from the looks of it, Lucas. But I beg of you to just end my life quickly. No fire and no snakes! "Either way this conversation is pointless because Riley always says the same thing to anyone that asks her out, 'I'm waiting for someone. If it is us hanging out as friends, then maybe we can do something. Anything more than that is something I can't offer you'. You have nothing to worry about." She's become very popular with the guys since breaking up with Lucas, which I'm sure has something to do with the fact she was dating Lucas.

I don't watch the smile that approaches his face.

I don't wait for him to respond. Hopefully he understands that I won't take her away.

I grab the box and begin my trek outside but not before I hear Lucas say, "Just a few more months."

Just a few more months and my kitten will be back to normal. "Sounds great! If I find out, you don't wait I will rip your sack off!"

That's how everyone besides myself comes to a halt in the middle of the reception floor. Probably shouldn't have yelled about ripping his sack off, that's more of a private, one on one kind of conversation to have.

By the time I've made it back to the car, Riley is flashing me accusatory glances. "Sorry that took so long Kitten." Leave it at that, please. But as soon as she arches her brow, I know I'm a goner. "Ugh fine, I threatened Lucas with his sack. Happy?"

"No." She whispers and tries to stifle a laugh, "I would prefer it if you didn't threaten people. However, since that is funny I'll let it slide." I chuckle and put on my seatbelt, my eyes flashing towards his building one more time. I'm not surprised when I see him standing outside, hands in his pockets with his sleeves rolled up and his eyes fixated on the woman beside me, in the passenger's seat.

My kitten doesn't even notice.

And they say I'm the oblivious one! Geez!

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So now we know that Ryder is just a man whore and has no intention of stealing Riley away! From the beginning Ryder was a comedic relief in the story and quickly became a favorite character of mine.**

 **If you love Ryder, let me know.**

 **If you don't, let me know – but you have to give a reason why! I'm curious because I love him to itty bitty pieces!**

 **Lucas knows about Charlie.**

 **He has a picture of Riley and we got somewhat of a time frame when he'll come back.**

 **Who liked Ryder's Point of View? I debated for a good while on whether or not to incorporate his point of view into the story but I felt since the last few chapters were so emotional we needed a small break from the seriousness of the story.**


	88. Chapter 85-Fedoras, Pictures and Lilies

**_Lucas' Point of View_**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I roar, tackling Charlie to the ground. My fist is in the air and connects to his jaw in one fluid motion. My original intention was to beat the living shit out of him! Who the hell does he think he is?! Asking Riley out _all the time_! But, alas my plan was foiled by a former defensive tackle. Zay and I are sliding across the marble floor, his arms struggling to pull mine behind my back.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Charlie is situating his jaw, while I'm trying to get up on my own two feet with no hands. It takes a few moments going from lying down to standing, if you haven't already tried, it's pretty difficult. "Calm down, both of you!" Zay snaps, tightening his hold on my hands because I'm thrashing around and glaring heavily at Charlie. "If someone would like to calmly explain why the hell I was pulled out of my tutoring session with a girl I plan to –

"Zay!"

He flinches slightly before chuckling and waving it off, "Just tell me what the hell is going on."

Deciding that now is the appropriate time to get answers, I rip my wrists out of his hold and fixate my focus on my cousin. He's going to play dumb, but I can tell when a man has a guilty conscious. "Were you ever going to tell me?" I croak out. My anger subsiding for a few moments, sheer hurt that my cousin would do that is coming to light. "I thought we were good. Not great, but good enough."

"Luke –

"Don't play dumb with my boy Charlie." Zay interrupts with his heavy country accent before crossing his arms. His head tilts to the side, as if he already knows where this conversation is going. "He's like a damn lie detector."

On cue, Charlie's shoulders slump and his head drops. "I can't apologize." If I heard that right, I'm going to have to tip Gloria heavily for the blood she'll have to clean off the marble floors. "An apology means two things, first, it could have been an accident and you didn't know what you were doing. I knew." He lifts his focus off the ground and onto me, "I knew that I was asking her out when you still loved her. Secondly, I would have to regret it, and I don't."

"You are a real piece of shit!" I hiss and watch the outward flinch, "How could you not regret it?! We've haven't gotten a long for years but finally, when we are starting to get on good terms you want to ruin that by asking out the woman I love?" Please tell me I'm not overreacting. "I just – did you honestly think that this would be your big chance?" I humorlessly chuckle, "no let's be serious. Did you think that whenever this whole thing blew over that I wouldn't be back for her? Or were you in on the random drop-by's of Missy and a few others? WERE YOU?!" I take a step forward, but end up taking two back to try and calm myself. "Never in a million damn years would I give up Riley for anyone!"

"Just anything, right?"

I vaguely hear an 'oh shit' from Zay before I sprint towards him. "THIS WASN'T MY CHOICE!" I feel the bones of his orbital socket bang against my knuckles. "I WOULD GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR HER!" And again. The third time I am the one who prevents my fists from flying, my best friend is watching utterly amused, he knows Charlie deserves this. Gripping the collar of his shirt, I bring him to my level. "You know nothing! Riley wants me to have everything, she wants me to have my father's company, go to college and her but that isn't possible! LOOK AT ME!" He lifts his gaze, regret flashing in them slightly, but I don't care, I'm on a damn roll. "I would be out on the streets, broke and penny less in a heartbeat if that meant having her right now." I'm aware we are incredibly dependent on one another, which isn't good for a relationship, and I think this time apart will help with that. "But that isn't an option for me, because for me, my girl is waiting patiently. She's waiting so that one day I can have it all! I'll have my father's legacy, the girl I love and a piece of my mother all at the same time." I drop the hold I have on him and fall to the side of his frame now that I'm somewhat calm. "Riley reminds me of my mom, mannerisms and such, it helps that she knew her but unless sweet cheeks asked me to, I couldn't just give up this company. I wouldn't think twice about leaving it behind if Riley requested that of me, but that won't ever happen because she understands what it means to me. My dad left it for me. You won't ever understand, not until you've lived through what I have and felt what I have. You'll never understand how much I miss my mom's voice, because you can call Charlotte on the phone if ever necessary. You'll never understand how much I miss the pride shining in my father's eyes whenever I would win a game or start my first day running his company, because on your first day of work, Brett will there."

I sigh and rise off the floor, this is a pointless conversation. "You'll never understand because you don't want to. You're a selfish and ignorant man, and if I find out that you so much as approach Riley again you'll end up in a damn hospital."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Riley's Point of View._**

Months have flown by.

It is now the end of May – also Prom is tonight.

I debated, going back and forth for a few weeks now on even going. I was asked by a few people but the only person I've considered – aside from Lucas – is Ryder. Yes, Ryder asked me to prom but not in a romantic way. He made a good point, since there are no romantic feelings for one another and we're friends it would be more fun, especially since we were able to get a table with all of our couple-y friends. And after a week of persuasion, I accepted his invitation even though I told him he could dance and leave with whoever he wanted. So, that's how Maya, Smackle, Darby and I ended up in this hotel room that we rented with our moms getting ready for prom.

I guess the big question of the night is, am I upset that Lucas isn't here? Yes. I mean that's pretty obvious but it will be 6 months in a week and I can't keep dwelling on it. So tonight, is just about having fun and in doing so, looking gorgeous.

Which leads me to my dress, which is beautiful. It's actually two pieces so it shows a little bit of my midriff. The bottom half is a pastel pink high waisted tulle skirt… it's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Oh, come on you knew that was coming! Anyways, moving on. The top has a light pink bodice with a high neckline lace and floral overlay. I was the first one ready, leaving my hair down in curled tendrils and Darby's mom had done my makeup. She airbrushed me, then contoured and then proceeded to tell me she was going to make me look 'natural'. Once she was done, I understood what she meant, I had zero eye shadow on but eyeliner and mascara were prominent and my lips – well, Chap Stick is the way to go.

Everyone looked absolutely stunning; Maya's skin tight floor length black dress, Smackle's short fluffy floral mid-thigh dress and Darby's crimson red mermaid style gown. So many pictures were taken separately and together, I now know why we had to get ready an hour before prom started. And things only got worse when the guys came in with their black tuxes and matching ties to go with their dates. A small smile tugged at my lips and developed into full blown laughter whenever I see Ryder strutting through the door. "He would." I whisper to myself and watch as he twirls his white fedora on top of his walking stick. Yes, Ryder is wearing a white suit, there was no stopping him once he made up his mind, not like I even tried but what would be the point? His tie is as black as coal, I made it clear he didn't have to match me and I had no say in what it was he chose to wore, he took advantage of that.

We had used up the entire hour of taking pictures, I took a good portion of my 'couple' pictures alone and a few with Ryder. Some with my mom, the girls and even my dad and Auggie showed up so I was able to get a few with them. "Come on, kitten. Let's show you off!" I chuckle lightly while he's spinning me vicariously down the hall. I'm surprised I haven't spun into someone yet. Everyone else is walking hand in hand in front of us towards the ballroom. Subconsciously I was searching for Lucas, I guess it would be consciously since I am fully aware of what it is I'm doing. I'm hoping again and just like every day for the past 6 months it won't do any good.

Heaving a sigh, I begin averting my gaze back in front of me, stopping occasionally to gaze at the girls dresses. Everyone looks so beautiful, it isn't until we reach the door that I feel a pair of eyes quite literally burning a hole into the back of my head. Turning on my heels as quickly as allowed by nature and gravitational laws, the smile that has approached my lips falls… immediately. My entire body tenses but that doesn't stop me from retreating and bumping into Ryder's chest. "Kitten? What's wrong?" I can hear the worry in his voice as he gazes down at me.

Fear hammers within my chest, cold brown eyes stare down at me from several yards behind me. Why is he here? He graduated! We knew that he had graduated, he was a year older! "Riley?" I flip my focus towards the ballroom and back up to Ryder who is glancing at me, _fear for me_ as bright as day. "You okay?"

I won't let him ruin my night, even though he shouldn't even be here since he graduated… unless he came with someone. But seriously, who would want to go with him? It could just be because I know what he's capable of doing, but anyone is better than him. "I'm fine. Thought I saw Lucas." I quip and breathe out a laugh. My arm loops through his and creates a hold that no one could pull me away from.

He gives me a sympathetic smirk before pulling me into his taut frame, "It's his loss kitten. You know that, right?" I'm about to correct him, because it is me who broke up with him but Ryder cuts me off before I have a chance, "I know what you're going to say, just try not to think about it and let's go have some fun."

And fun I was going to have.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I had done well with sticking beside my friends, I didn't want Bentley to cross my path, accidentally or on purpose he is too much of a coward to approach me with my friends beside me. We already ate – even though the food wasn't good… at all – and now we're dancing like it is nobody's business. Ryder was able to hang with me for the first hour before finding a girl he had yet to conquer and seeing the way she visibly undressed him with her eyes, it wouldn't be long before he did.

That's how I ended up here, sitting at our table and smiling at my friends who are all staring lovingly into their significant others eyes while they slow danced. A twinge of jealousy makes itself known but as soon as I feel it, I push it away. I did this and I have no right to be jealous, stupid green monster. Although I will wait for him, 6 months is a long time. I know there was an issue last week with their stocks dropping and that's because an investment that Brett had gambled on, turned south. I can only imagine how stressed Lucas is. Deciding that I didn't want to stick around to watch everyone suck face, my feet carried me towards Maya. "Hey peaches, I'm going to the bathroom come and get me if I'm not back in like 10 minutes, okay?"

Her brows furrow slightly, but nonetheless accepts my request. Though _he_ hasn't been seen tonight, and I hope it has something to do with him making himself scarce I can't say that definitively. I do my business and wash my hands before splashing water on the back of my neck, it is extremely hot in there. I'm about to step outside when the door swings open and knocks me in the face. I'm assuming from the scratching pain I felt against my cheek bone that there must have been some splintered wood on the door. My hand cups my cheek, already feeling the warm blood trickling slowly. I gulp soundlessly and prevent myself from crying, it was an accident. "I'm sorr –

"Missy." I whisper and work to create some distance between us.

The glint in her eyes makes me incredibly uneasy, mostly because I know what she's capable of, plus she was apologizing till she realized who it was she hit. However, she remains unaffected by the fear I am sure is evident within my own gaze. Deciding that this was silly, I take a step forward to get towards the door, but not before I trip because of the foot she stuck out. Because luck is on my side, I end up rolling my ankle. She giggles lightly at the fact I was whimpering from the pain in my ankle she locks the bathroom door, "Like my date?"

Yeah, I should have known that. "I asked Lucas, but he seems a little too preoccupied with you still." Inwardly, I smirk, if she's trying to make me feel bad then that just backfired entirely. "For some reason." Is that supposed to be insulting?

"He's preoccupied with his company and school." I reply in an effort to keep the air as relaxed as possible, "Now if you'll excuse me." I sidestep her again to get towards the door but a very distinct tear echoes against the tiled bathroom. Did I get caught on something? Please let it be Missy's incredibly inappropriate, skin tight black dress. I drop my gaze towards my skirt and whenever the side of my underwear is visible I want to cry. I didn't even know tulle was that easy to tear! "DAMN IT!"

"Oops."

"I'll give you an oops." With my hands firmly against her shoulders, I push her towards the sinks and hurriedly flip the water on. If I had enough strength I would dunk her underneath the flowing water, but I'll settle for ruining her makeup instead. While distracting her by running my fingers through her up-do, I cup water into my free hand and throw it at her face. Relentlessly, she tugs on my hair and I'm pretty sure pulls a chunk out. But I ignore it and after one more splash of water, I rub my hand over her face to smear the makeup.

Should have worn waterproof, jerk!

"YOU BITCH!" I chuckle lightly and back away, gathering up the tulle that's been torn. "I could ruin you!"

Enough is enough, eventually you just get tired of bullshit and after everything, I am so done with her petty high school, 'I need attention' drama. "Seriously! Ruin me? After we graduate I will do everything physically possible to stay as far away from you as I can, as will the rest of the school! It isn't my fault that neither Charlie nor Lucas likes you! Get over yourself, you aren't anything special." I feel bad for saying that, but to quote 'Mean Girls' I have word vomit so it just keeps coming out and it feels good. "And honestly, I have nothing to lose! I'm alone on prom night with a torn dress and a bleeding cheek." I suck in my trembling lip and try not to let my eyes brim with tears, unsuccessfully I might add. "I didn't even really want to come tonight and when I did _he_ was here, and you are out to get me. So, you should be proud that I'm filled with a room full of people and a table full of friends, but I feel alone, and you are responsible for like 40 percent of that because I can't go back out there, and the rest is attributed to the fact that I am in love with a man I haven't seen or talked to in six months." My eyes flicker towards my ring finger, I got it cleaned for tonight specifically, it looks just as pretty as when I had received it. Deciding that I can't see and she'd probably use that to her advantage to attack me, my eyelids flutter closed to blink away the tears.

"I'll never understand what I did, but if you'll excuse me I'm going up to my room for the night since I can't –" I sigh and toss my hands up, gesturing towards my skirt, "I can't fix this."

My feet move on their own accord and rather fast I might add. Luckily this dress has pockets and since Maya has seem to have forgotten that ten minutes has passed, I send a mass text stating that I'm going to the room, so someone is bound to see it. They are taking a ton of selfie's anyways. I do really well with not crying, until I have limped my way to the elevator. The steel doors close, ultimately showing a reflection of myself and at that point I do cry. I look like a mess, my hair is disheveled since Missy was tugging at it while I splashed her face with water; my mascara is running and leaving black trails of tears behind, my eyes are red, and then there's my cheek that isn't gushing blood or anything but it's bleeding steadily enough where I need a band-aid or something.

But aside from my ankle, I'm crying about the dress. This was the one good thing about tonight, my dress and it's ruined. Whenever the elevator dings, I hold my skirt together and limp my way towards the hotel room after fiddling in my pocket for the room key. Once the green light dings and it indicates I'm free to enter, I abruptly open and shut the door behind me, locking both locks in the process. Hopefully no drama can seep through. Resting my forehead against the cool wood of the door, I start to cry again.

I just can't believe tonight turned out like this, call me crazy but I was kind of hoping Lucas would randomly show up, like a big surprise gesture so he can tell me that he wants me back. I miss him so much, his bright green eyes; and his lips, I really miss his laugh too. It was always so cheery and full of life, it brought a smile to my face always. "Sweet cheeks?"

My heart stopped beating for a second, only 1 person in this world calls me that. You'd think I'd be freaking out and spinning on my heels fast, but if this is a dream then I don't quite want it to end, which means no jostling. Slowly, I turn around – ignoring the pain in my ankle – my breath escapes me quickly. Lucas is standing there in a tux with a pastel pink tie and a corsage made of lilies in his hands. "Lucas?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright, I've finished writing this story.**

 **There are a total of 3 chapters left – including the epilogue.**

 **If I can I'll try and update daily.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think lovelies.**


	89. Chapter 86-I Hoped You Would

"Sweet cheeks, what happened?" Hurriedly, Lucas runs over towards me and wipes away my tears that I'm not even sure are from pure joy that he's here or utter sadness for my dress anymore. Not that it matters, he was always good at wiping my tears away or making them halt completely no matter the circumstance.

I reach up to cup his cheek, sniffling as I do so. This has to be real, I can feel his smooth skin underneath my palms like he just shaved, I can feel his hot breath fanning against my face while his eyes trace my own. "You're here." I whisper while staring into his green eyes that are brightening as I speak.

"Princess, what happened? Why do you have a cut on your cheek? Why are you crying? What happened to your dress?" Lucas stops for just a moment, inhales deeply while a large smile graces his lips, "and how do you still look so damn beautiful?" I sob and throw myself on him, my legs snake around his waist before he even has a chance to lift me up. "I missed you so much, sweet cheeks."

Burying my face into the crook of his neck, I inhale deeply, relishing in the smell of his cologne. My fingers thread through his incredibly soft, sandy blonde hair. "I love you."

The hold around me becomes impossibly tighter, not that I mind one little bit. "Oh Riley, I love you too." His hands are firmly wrapped around me, there's not an inch of space in between us and there's no way of explaining to you how amazing it feels to have in my arms again. There just isn't and never will be. Pulling back slightly, I look into his eyes and try not to sob hysterically. I don't know if I've ever felt this happy before. Deciding to test my dream theory, I reach over to pinch my arm. I can see his confusion but do as I originally planned and pinch my skin, wincing slightly as I do. Of course, I'm admonished immediately. "Princess, no." He removes my fingers from my bicep before bringing them up to his lips, "why would you do that?"

"This isn't a dream." I whisper and since I don't want to cry anymore, my chin is all tremble-y and what not to prevent that from happening.

His eyes are darting all around my face, I can feel his heated gaze wherever he moves and I just let him, mostly because I am doing the same thing. His jaw looks more defined, and he feels more muscular, I think it's from the working out. I admit, whenever we were together neither one of us were great on our workout schedules. Maybe now it is something we can do together, couples who train together, stay together – or so I have heard. A small grin spreads across his face at my silliness. "No sweet cheeks, this is real. I'm back." A huge weight was lifted off of both my shoulders and chest, "I love you so much, please don't ever do this to me again." He breathes into my hair, I hear him inhale deeply before I have a chance to respond.

"I promise." I couldn't even if I tried, I don't think he realizes that. And without hesitating, my lips collide with his. Frantically they move together and aside from love, there is so much exuding from this mind boggling kiss. I'm expressing how mad I am at not just myself for letting him go, but him for taking so damn long. He presses me up against the door of the hotel with a 'THUD' and intertwines our fingers together while nipping at my lips before plunging his tongue inside my mouth. Lucas is telling me how much he loves and missed me, since the possessive and protective hold he had on me wasn't enough.

I know he has a lot of questions as to why I look the way I do, but right now it doesn't matter. There's no way in hell I'm going downstairs even if my dress was fine. I am not sharing him tonight. Releasing my hands from his hold, he cups my cheeks and once he pulled away from my – now – swollen lips he peppers kisses across my face. Unfortunately, that all comes to a halt whenever he sees my cut, he sighs and rests his head against my own. "I wanted to get here sooner, I should have been here sooner traffic was terrible sweet cheeks. I'm so sorry." I just shake it off because he can't control that, "what I really wanted was to slip this corsage on your wrist and go back downstairs to show you off. But now, even if your dress wasn't torn, I don't think I could share you, I probably won't be able to for a few days." We're on the same wavelength, nonetheless my heart swells with his words. Nodding in agreement he kisses me again, "This." He groans lightly when I tug at the nape of his neck, "is our room. Your friends are staying somewhere else." He breathes while I'm kissing any piece of skin possible. Lucas moans and lightly chuckles when I find his sweet spot, right where I remember it, underneath his ear. "Wait, sweet cheeks, wait." I whine lightly but pull away from the crook of his neck.

His thumb glides against my cheek as he just stares at me, an unexplainable amount of love and adoration glistens within them and sets me a blaze. I've missed that look, "I've missed you."

"You have no idea, princess." I'm about to protest, and since he knows that he 'continues', AKA interrupts me, "we need to get that cut cleaned up." Gently, he lifts me off the door and carries me towards the bed that's separated from the living area by a sliding door. We originally were all going to share this room since there are two separate beds and pull out couches, I'm glad I don't have to sleep on the couch anymore. After tentatively setting me down, Lucas keeps an armed wrapped around my waist like he isn't quite ready to let me go yet, before using the phone to dial the front desk. While speaking, and asking for a first aid kit, his head is lying in my lap, my fingers thread through his hair. Good Lord, I've missed him so much. Tears spring up in my eyes on their own accord knowing that I won't have to be without him again.

Lucas hangs up, and rises out of my lap too soon. Emeralds glance at me with a knowing glint, as if he was thinking the same thing. "Let me guess, this is one of your hotels?"

"I missed your wit." He quips with a nod, confirming my suspicion, his calloused thumb runs against my bottom lip. "Now tell me whose ass I need to kick. Why is my girl crying on prom night, with a torn dress and cut face?" He tilts his head to the side and though I know he is trying to stay calm and his tone of voice was unwavering, I can see the underlying anger bubbling at the surface. "And don't tell me it's nothing because I know you've been crying."

I drop my head and fiddle with my dress, "My cheek was an accident." Or I'd like to believe it would be, "the bathroom door swung open, and there was a piece of splintered wood I guess."

"Okay, so I need to send word to get that door replaced."

I snort lightly, and he gives me an encouraging smile to continue while peppering my knuckles with kisses. "I think I'm the only person on this planet who would get cut like this from a bathroom door." Scoffing, I continue, "the ankle –

His brows furrow in worry before replying, "Your ankle?" Groan, hurriedly he flips my tulle skirt up and out of the way causing me to giggle because it was incredibly overdramatic. "It's a little swollen, sweet cheeks, who the hell did this to you?"

Sigh. "If I tell you, you can't flip out –

"Missy." It was more of a statement then a question but I nod in agreement. "Son of a bitch." He growls and after a few deep breaths, averts his gaze back towards my ankle before kissing it a few times. "Keep going."

I gulp as I feel his lips move up a little more towards my calf. "Um, she tripped me when I went to leave. And after some words were exchanged, she tore my dress. After that, I pushed her towards the sink and" I gasped lightly when his lips met with the skin underneath my knee.

"Keep going princess." He whispers, his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin.

I clear my throat and grin ever so slightly, "um, r-ruined her makeup with water that's why my hair looks like this. I was upset about my dress." I shrug lightly like it isn't a big deal when in all actuality I'm terribly upset, and the fact I'm this bothered about a 'dress' should say something about how freaking adorable it is. Lucas lifts the tulle of my skirt and glances at me with a mischievous smile before dipping his head underneath and peppering kisses to my inner thighs.

Yup, I missed this too.

But of course, right when I'm about to start enjoying his pampering there's a knock on the door. Seemingly disappointed, Lucas pulls away, after standing and kissing my forehead, he moves to answer the door. "Thank God for competent staff. They brought ice for your cheek, but we'll use it on your ankle." I just nod and watch his every movement, I still can't believe he's here… with me, and I guess my heart is fully comprehending what is happening but my mind hasn't. "This might sting." Before I have a chance to reply, I'm hissing from the alcohol pad. "I'm sorry sweet cheeks." His cool breath is being blown across my cut to dry it before placing a Band-Aid on top of it.

Then everything stops.

Both of us just stare at each other. Going 6 months without seeing the person you love takes a toll on you, I'm speaking from experience. That's why I have a high level of respect for the men and women whose significant others are in any branch of the military. However, not only was this time apart good for Lucas but I grew from this experience as well. We were and are in love, but we relied on one another a great deal. Knowing that I can go without him for a prolonged period of time goes to show I'm not completely obsessed – but that doesn't mean I want to go without him. "It was hell." He's the first to break the comfortable and somewhat sexually tensed silence, which doesn't surprise me. "I thought it was bad before, but there was no way I could endure three years of not seeing you. I thought I loved you when I left for Texas, and I did but when I was with you it grew into something else." I furrow my brows and cock my head to the side, earning me a smirk, "You are _addictive_ , Riley Matthews." I'm sure you can hear me gulp and my cheeks are probably as red as a tomato while he begins to hover over me. "I became so addicted it could be considered unhealthy."

A giggle escapes my parted lips, "Is that why you've had such a difficult time? You were detoxing, Mr. Friar? And let me just say, that the same thing could be said about you." My defenses are coming out to play, this guy is trying to put all the blame on me. "It was hard for me too, Lucas. I swear the first month or so, I was like a freaking zombie, I didn't even know –"

"And you didn't know why because we were going to get back together!" He finishes for me, an adorable boyish grin spreading across his face in the process.

My eyes widen from his complete understanding! "YES! Oh my God, yes. I kept telling myself that it was ridiculous, that we'd be together again one day, I guess not knowing what day made things worse. God we were dramatic. Not to mention, you weren't doing well."

My brow arches accusingly but, then I bring it back down because, "You weren't doing well either sweet cheeks." Yeah, that reason. Seriously people, we are one! Might as well be 'Lion King 2' up in here. "I quit school."

"What?" I whisper and clutch his face, "Lucas that wasn't the deal. You weren't supposed to come back –

"Until I got my affairs in order." He affirms before resting his hands-on top of mine, "I finished two semesters in one, thank God I had the money to bribe them to allow me to do that." I snort and press a kiss to the tip of his nose, "After that and when the stocks went down because of a business deal that went south, I told them that if this were to have arisen sooner I wouldn't have been able to fix the mistake because of school. They knew that it wasn't me who made the deal, because I wouldn't have. Mr. Falconi is not a reliable man and had a history of tax evasion. So, that was great." The sarcasm was pretty evident and I couldn't help the feeling of pride swell within me, "Anyways since they knew it wasn't me who struck the deal in the first place, and that I helped pull us out of the contract which made our shareholders happy, they pretty much gave me whatever I wanted and they are off my damn back. Plus, the board wanted us back together. They even agreed to postpone my party that I kept putting off till we got back together." I grin like a madman, "I told you that's the reason I was allowed in school in the first place princess, to win your huge and loving heart over." And that he did.

When did I lay my forehead against his? "You're so beautiful." The whispered words send waves of pleasurable shivers down my spine and goosebumps across my body, he's been the only person to ever make me feel that way. My chest rises and falls with my heavy breathing, the things he does to me. I can't believe that at one point in time he was my 'arch nemesis', I mean it was in my phone official, so that was pretty dang official.

One minute we're staring at one another and the next he's hovering over me entirely, our lips in a locked embrace and my fingers fumbling with his jacket that I'm hastily trying to unbutton. "I love you."

"I love you, Lucas."

Stupid mother trucking jacket! Ugh. Sensing my frustration, he removes it and a few other items of clothing, making his chest bare to me. My fingertips trace his muscular chest and rigid abs, I moan just feeling them, I can feel him smirk against my lips… the jerk. "I've stayed looking good for you, sweet cheeks."

"As if that's hard."

He buries his face into my neck and inhales deeply, "I'm going to try and be gentle, princess. But it has been 6 months since our first and only time and I feel like a prisoner getting some yard time." I throw my head back laughing while he grips my hips.

Forcing myself to not make a joke about 'dropping the soap', and make this more or less a romantic moment I reply, "I just want you, I don't care how." I know I'll be sore again tomorrow but I don't care, I want him in every way possible. Physically, emotionally and spiritually! I just missed him so much and I want every single bit of him, if I could I would just fold him up and stick him in my pocket.

The next few hours are spent with us tangled together, physically showing our love for one another.

We'd stop, only to start all over again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View_**

When you realize you have everything that you could possibly ever want, you feel as amazing as I'm feeling right now. I have a job that is now fully under my control seeing as the board has backed the hell off, and a job that will provide for myself and Riley in the future. I don't have to go to school anymore, and still managed to finish two semesters in one with a 3.98 GPA. But most importantly, I have the woman I love unconditionally lying in my arms while I rest against the wall.

I know she's exhausted, we literally had sex for hours on end and even though I'm ready to go and could take her again, I won't do that to her – even knowing she _would_ let me. In the morning, I absolutely will but right now she needs to sleep. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her, somehow she seems even more beautiful, if it wasn't for that damn scratch on her cheek and the ankle that miraculously got better while we were making love. After I send Riley's dress in to get fixed, I will get a restraining order on Missy, I should have done that a long time ago. "How'd you know?"

I furrow my brows, and try not to get caught up in the melodic and very sleepy voice. Why won't my princess get some sleep? "How'd I know what, sweet cheeks?"

She shrugs lightly before rising ever so slightly to straddle my hips and rest her head against my chest. My right arm wraps around her tiny frame, while my left strokes her hair, lightly brushing the smooth skin of her neck and back. "How'd you know I was going to the room? How'd you know I needed you?"

I smile lightly before placing my lips against her head and kissing her several times. "Maya was going to usher you upstairs for something, but you texted her you were on the way up anyways."

"Ah, peaches." Thank God for Maya, the past 6 months would have been a lot worse if it weren't for her.

"As for the last question, I didn't know you needed me. I just hoped you would."

"I always will." She whispers before nuzzling her face into my chest more, I'm sure she's hoping it will cave in so she can burrow deeper. She's so damn adorable.

Reaching blindly out beside me, I grasp the comforter in my grip and pull it over our bodies that have molded together, perfectly. "I love you, Riley Matthews."

And for the first time in months, I get a reply. "I love you more, Lucas Friar."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I know Riley is with me this morning, I know now for sure that it wasn't a dream. And I know that because I just had the best damn sleep of my life. I actually feel refreshed and not lonely, not to mention Riley is still sleeping on top of me and keeping me extremely warm. Once my hold is tightened around her, I slowly move to my side so we're both lying on the mattress with her face still in my chest.

This is heaven.

It has to be. Aimlessly, my eyes roam over her gorgeous face that I've desperately missed. Still the same long dark tresses, cute button nose with freckles peppering across her skin, eyelashes that rest against her cheekbones that are prominent, and pink voluptuous lips that are formed in a slight pout. She physically looks the same, aside from her body being more toned. When I was undressing her last night, I noticed her oblique's and more defined abs, not to mention her toned triceps. But I digress, and I need to before I get too aroused. She physically looks the same, but she has this air of maturity about her.

I hate to say that I have the same sort of aura. Mostly because I know that in normal situations I would have found someone to take care of Missy for what occurred last night, not to say I'm not still contemplating it. Even though I absolutely despised this time apart, I don't completely regret it. We both grew emotionally in one another's absence, and it only made me love Riley more. She gave me up so I could eventually have the opportunity to take off work when I wanted and at least have the weekends off to ultimately be with her, but most importantly she gave me up so that I could get what I wanted, when I couldn't make a tough call.

We are perfect for one another.

The moment I read her letter, I realized I needed to make a change for the better because I wasn't getting anywhere by living in sadness. And if I had continued living that way, I wouldn't be here now. Getting my affairs in order wouldn't have taken a few months in that state, no it would have taken years. And though I've done it before – and it only made me value her more – I won't ever do that again. "I can tell you're thinking extremely hard, but knock it off."

I chuckle lightly and peck her temple before pulling her – somehow – even closer. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

"Oh, then proceed with your thinking kind sir." A few beats pass before her eyelashes flutter to reveal her beautiful chocolate depths to me, "or you could show me." She doesn't even get to take a breath before I'm on her, to begin to bring her to new heights of utter pleasure.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alrighty, I received a review on the other site I post on. I wanted to touch base on it, ultimately it said that the sarcasm and wit that had once drawn the readers in died out once they got together. I agree 100 percent and for 2 reasons. I'm not a naturally witty person, lol. My sister gained that wonderful character trait, so that was difficult for me, I should have incorporated it more. The second reason, was because I considered it a 'character development', they were witty with one another mostly because Riley had her defenses up. Which as you can see in this chapter, though slight there's an air of playfulness with her.**

 **The other thing that was mentioned, they were dependent on one another. I am so aware, which is why their time apart was incredibly dramatic… not to mention I was going through a somewhat rough time that week and kind of took it out in my writing. Their dependence has been brought up by both Lucas and Riley now, and though they hated their time apart, they both agreed that it was for the best.**

 **Third and final, thank you so much for taking the time to write such an in depth review. It means a lot to me that you care about the story so much for you to voice your concerns. I really hope that you are all still enjoying the story even though it is soon to come to an end.**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies. Lots of Rucas moments in this chapter.**


	90. Chapter 87-Sparkling Cider

"This is Lucas." I reply absentmindedly into the intercom. Hunter told me who it was that was calling but I had completely spaced out while he was explaining, which in turn meant I didn't quite comprehend what I was hearing.

 _"Good afternoon Mr. Friar. This is Mr. Ginglewood, the manager at 'The Resort'."_

My pen falls from my hand as I furrow my brows. That's where Riley's prom was at. I don't think we left anything in the room… by the time we had pulled ourselves out of there it was past 3 and our friends were practically busting down our door, so I guess it is possible, then again that was like a month ago. "Good afternoon, what can I do for you?"

 _"I just wanted to inform you of an incident that occurred this past Saturday seeing as there has been some publicity regarding the situation."_ And now nothing else is of importance, _"HR has handled it and it isn't anything bad with the hotel.'_

My sigh is filled with relief, my tie got too tight all of a sudden. As I'm loosening it, I fall back into the black leather of my office chair and wave my hand around aimlessly, beckoning him to continue. "So what's the situation?"

 _"One of our staff members, stumbled upon a sexual assault."_ Son of a bitch! _"Mr. Solomon stopped, prevented and handled the situation flawlessly and the attacker is in custody. Apparently this may not have been the first incident –_

That's when my brain gets to working. I know this is a longshot but, "Mr. Ginglewood, give me the name."

I hear some shuffling of papers and it sounds as if something has fallen, but I let him take his time even though I'm chomping at the bit. _"A man by the name of 'Bentley Reynolds'._ " And that ladies and gentleman is how you make my freaking day. _"The officer that came out mentioned that he had a few marks of sexual assault on his record but nothing to make it stick. He's estimating 5 years."_

My hands clap together in utter glee at the notion of his ass going to jail. I can't even believe it. Though it should have happened with Riley, I'm glad karma has come back around. "Do me a favor Mr. Ginglewood, I would like for you to give the employee – Mr. Solomon a month of paid vacation and then send him to me so I can thank him personally." And give him a reward, there's a faint 'yes sir' before I continue, "also, if it's possible send some flowers to the victim from the hotel. She won't want to come back more than likely but it's the least we can do." A few minutes later I'm hanging up the phone and trying with everything inside of me to stop smiling.

 _"Mr. Friar, Riley is here for your usual lunch date."_ Smiling – somehow – even wider, I practically sprint to my office door. This has become a daily thing for us since she graduated. Unfortunately, she wasn't Valedictorian but because of Mr. Turner's persistence, Riley still made a small speech about giving up your time to help others. I was there in the front row when she graduated with an obnoxious air horn that got taken away from me after using it one time.

There she is.

Do not swoon. Instead, I opt for resting my body against the doorframe of my office. Stunning, I love summer… because she wears summer dresses. This one is just a plain yellow and lace, seriously she takes my breath away. "Oh sweet cheeks, is there a reason you don't just come into my office."

Her chocolate orbs roll before playfully hitting my chest, "excuse me Mr. CEO for having manners. What has this world come to?" She quips, and enters my office with her hips swaying a bit too seductively than what I would deem appropriate. Mostly because I can't hardly control myself around her and we are in my office with Hunter right outside... well, my office is soundproof.

Per the usual she lays out a small blanket and pulls items out of a picnic basket – yes, a picnic basket – seemingly, it reminds her of our first date together. "What do we have today princess?"

On cue, she lifts the lid off the container and the smell of spaghetti sauce fills the room to the brim. "Spaghetti, garlic bread and I even made your favorite." Her orbs snap to mine as I move to sit beside her, "Red velvet –

I don't even let her finish her sentence before my lips are on hers. Damn, I love this feeling. She pulls away in an effort to catch her breath, and gives me a sheepish smile, "cake."

Chuckling lightly, I help divvy out the food and we begin our daily conversations. "Oh sweet cheeks, I'll be picking you up at 7 o'clock for the dinner tonight."

Riley nods, but is so engrossed with her food I have to make a mental note to text Maya since she'll be the one getting her ready. "I'll be ready. I still can't believe you had them push back the congratulatory dinner, for me."

Choosing to stifle my snort at that ridiculous statement I opt for a chuckle, "Princess I wouldn't want to do this without you." The dinner is tonight; the board, my family, friends and all of corporate plus higher ups at my establishments will be there. I was dreading it at first, but I was quickly reminded that it was at a hotel… my hotel… and now that Lucy and Bria have found a small apartment the penthouse is all ours. "I'm not sure what made me think of this –" lies, "but how are Lucy and Bria?"

Riley's blush fades, a smile replaces the gesture almost immediately. "Wonderful, I just finished seeing them actually. Bria is going to be helping me out over the summer and will be like our little model so Darby can fix up our Facebook page and stuff like that." She shrugs, never been a huge fan of technology.

Arching my brow, I crane my neck slightly now that she's avoiding my face. "You haven't asked Darby yet, have you?"

Her nose scrunches, adorably I might add before hesitantly telling me 'no'. "I know she will and in a heartbeat, but it's a big responsibility to take on and it isn't like I would stop helping make the bags and things like that but I want to hand over the reins. Especially when I start culinary school, and since she's taking a year off it's kind of perfect." Yes, Riley got into culinary school and on the days she won't be at school, she'll be working with her mom and learning how to do state taxes and inventory for when Topanga passes the bakery down. I was so damn proud of her when I found out what she had officially decided to do, plus I won't mind coming home to a baker, she'll smell sweeter than normal and taste delicious.

"Yes it would be. With Maya being in art school and Smackle getting into NYU I don't think anyone else could take over." Josh had the police academy, Zay went back to Texas for the summer to see his family and Ryder well… Ryder's, Ryder would you trust him with that much responsibility?

She waves her hand around and continues chowing down on her food, "are we staying at your place after the party tonight?"

Riley has had lots of sleepovers since we came back into one another's lives. It was incredibly awkward when we confronted Cory and Topanga about having sleepovers. My girl didn't want to disrespect her parents but ultimately said that she was 18 and though she respected them it was her decision and it wouldn't be every night. After many 'heart attacks', shockingly loud yelps and an interesting conversation regarding sex –as far as they know, to us a baby is still delivered by a stork – she's been staying over randomly. I don't stay over there, Cory is uncomfortable enough with the idea of us sleeping in the same bed together.

Hell, I even took her shopping – to her dismay – and she even has her own wardrobe at my place. I've thought about buying our own place but I really don't want to freak her out with such a huge gesture I mean technically – all together – we've dated for 3 months. Additionally, I want her input, I want her to love the house and I think it'd be fun if we did something together so I'm holding off. The only downfall of Riley staying over, is me worrying about Charlie. Charlie and I haven't gotten anywhere since our last conversation, I'm done trying and have no desire to do so anyways. I'm washing my hands of that mess. Surprisingly, we're avoided like the black plague. That doesn't stop me from hearing his 'conquests' on the nights that Riley doesn't stay over – which I find convenient… it's disturbing. I at least have the decency to 'shush' Riley, or kiss her, whenever she gets too loud. Anyways, I digress, he hasn't tried anything but he likes to do things behind my back, I'm not letting my guard down. "No, actually the penthouse is ours. If our friends want a room, tell them to text me I'll get them hooked up."

"You're too sweet." Lifting my gaze off the red velvet cake, I flash her a sheepish smile. "I love you."

"I love you." Swallowing down the water that she had brought, I nibble at my lip, debating on if I want to tell her or not. "Um princess, I have something I want to tell you." She freezes, eyes narrowing in on me as if she's trying to figure out what it is that I did. Luckily, I've been very good. "I got a phone call this morning, Bentley is going to jail." I don't miss how her body tenses when I mention his name, "I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but I got a call from the manager of one of my hotels, he was caught in the act. So he's going to jail." Whenever that huge smile erupts on her face, showcasing her dimples, I find myself smiling also knowing that I had done the right thing in telling her.

That gargantuan grin isn't going anywhere, anytime soon. She continues slicing the cake and puts a plate right in front of me, the only thing she says is, "good ridents."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"WOAH!" And she's falling over again.

"Okay." I chuckle and just swoop Riley off her feet entirely, my fingers brushing against the bare skin of her back. She looked, no _looks_ gorgeous despite her dazed state. A simple form fitting black dress with a plunging neckline that had my attention a good portion of the night, especially during my speech. Her hair was down and curled, which covered up some of her bare back. A dress that someone could make extremely slutty was formed into a classy, and elegant look. Back on topic, she's drunk.

Not intentionally.

My girl picked up a champagne glass while I made a speech seeing as 'everyone else had one' and she liked the champagne… a lot. Afterwards, I was stopped and 'congratulated' by too many people and in that time Maya fed her some more, telling her it was 'sparkling cider'. I gave Maya an earful, but she was pretty adamant on the fact that she did nothing wrong and said, 'you'll keep her safe Friar. Get your panties out of your butt.' And that's what led me here, carrying Riley into our penthouse suite for the night since she can't hardly walk. "Alright princess, here we go." I bypass the living room, kicking the sliding door open to enter the bedroom.

Moving to place her on the bed, she attaches herself to me like a monkey. "Oh, wow! You are so handsome." Her hands fist at my tie while lightly growling at me, baring her teeth adorably. I'm guessing it was supposed to be seductive, but right now, it's just down right funny.

"Thank you baby." I chuckle, "come on we have to get you to bed."

Normally when she tightens her hold on me with her legs, I get turned on and act on it instantly but unfortunately, I don't and can't act on it tonight. That'd be taking advantage, and I am not going to do that. Luckily she doesn't grind like she normally would but stays still and plays with the scruff on my jawline. "That was really yummy cider." Humming follows after her content sigh.

"Sweet cheeks, it wasn't cider. It was champagne that's why you're seeing probably 2 of me right now."

She giggles and with one fluid motion, tosses herself onto the bed for me. "I just thought my contacts were messed up."

My brows knit together in confusion while I begin to remove her shoes, "you don't wear contacts. Even though you probably should." I mumble that last bit to myself, not like she would have heard me anyways since she's giggling like a madman and yelling that I was right in telling her she doesn't wear lenses. She's such a cute drunk. "Alright, dress next sweet cheeks."

"I'm not sleepy." She pouts but does as I say and wiggles her tempting body out of that dress. Holy… she isn't wearing a bra. I groan lightly, my hands forming into fists, what's worse is she has no idea what it is she's doing to me. Hurriedly, I place my button up on her, forcing myself to not look. "We've got a plane to catch princess, so I'm going to bed with you."

And that's when she starts… crying? What the hell? "You are?"

Does she not want me to? Perching myself on the mattress I pull her into my lap, as if it's on instinct she buries her face into my embrace and sniffles a few times. "Why were you crying princess? You know I hate to see you cry." My thumbs wipe away a few tears, before my lips attack her face effectively earning a giggle.

"You're just so sweet, and I love you so much even though you wouldn't let me have more cider." Okay, that's going to be something we'll talk about when she's sober. "Even though cider is my new favorite thing, it doesn't mean I don't love you."

My brow arches at the new-found revelation, "You love cider more than me?"

I can hear her melodic giggles while burying her face into the crook of my neck, "Mmm, you smell so good. I could eat you." And that's how she and I ended up putting a pillow fort between us. It obviously wouldn't stop me if I gave in and took her right then and there but it was deterrence, for her at least. "I can't get out." She thinks she's trapped. I have just been watching her peek above the pillows and steal glances my direction. It's for the best, her dressed in my shirt with nothing but black panties on underneath is cause for me to lose my ever-loving mind.

"You aren't trapped baby. Just try and go to sleep sweet cheeks." I whisper and somewhat frown at the thought of not cuddling with her. I'll just stay awake longer and then move the pillows.

She groans and whines for a total of 3 minutes before her breathing evens out and gives me my cue to remove the items in my way. My arms toss away the extra pillows so I can spoon her. She loves being the little spoon, for fun she tried being the big spoon but wasn't tall enough – Like I had told her – then I said 'I told you so' it was a good day. With her body pressed up against my frame, the sweet scent of her strawberry perfume and the sounds of her light snores, I'm falling asleep in minutes.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Riley's Point of View.**

Waking up this morning is a bittersweet moment, first, my head is killing me, obviously, that is the bitter part.

The sweet half, is the feeling of kisses being placed all over my face and someone stroking my hair. "Sweet cheeks, I'm sorry but we've got a plane to catch." Thank God he's whispering.

I groan slightly, my legs shifting in the sheets before my eyes flutter open. "Can't catch planes, too fast." I mumble out, regretting it instantly, "my head hurts." I whine and watch as he stifles a laugh, of course I'm not paying attention to that too much. I smack my mouth open and closed a few times, "and my mouth is really dry."

And because he is an absolute angel on earth, he's passing me a glass of water and some medicine. "Take this. I've already got the shower going so it is nice and warm, and your clothes laid out."

I gulp the water down greedily, sighing in content only seconds after I'm done. "I knew there was a reason that I loved you, it was a mystery for a while." I quip but regret it when I start laughing.

He chuckles, helping me get up out of the bed and leads me to the bathroom in a welcomed silence. Before he closes the bathroom door, he flashes me a smile, "I'm going to call and make sure the plane is ready, there will be breakfast served on board." Turns out, Lucas lost the open-ended tickets that I had bought him. You'd think I'd be mad but I wasn't, heck I didn't take the trip to Paris so I guess it evened out. "Can you be ready in 45 minutes?"

I just arch my brow, before stepping into the water. "Oh wait, before you go. Why do I feel like I'm dying?"

"Oh that, well you have Maya to thank for passing you several glasses of champagne last night." Groan. I'm going to kill Maya. "You thought it was cider, but don't worry I will keep your obsession with me a secret." I snort in response, if it didn't hurt so much to think and talk and hear then I would probably carry on a conversation. But I don't, I wash my body and face, ensuring my hair doesn't get wet. I'm really nervous about this trip, like super nervous.

I shouldn't be, in fact none of his family knows that we're coming down there today. As far as they know, we're arriving tomorrow evening. But, the thought of seeing his parents again, has my stomach in knots. Or I guess that could also be the – what I'm assuming – hangover. After, reluctantly, turning off the water, I do my morning routine – focusing heavily on my teeth since I didn't brush them when I went to bed last night, so gross. 15 minutes later, my face is makeup free, my hair is cascading down my back in last night's curls and I'm dressed in my grey jeans, and maroon sleeveless tee that says;

'You'll never shine, throwing shade.'

It's probably my favorite shirt that I have, thank you Lucas.

"Hey princess." I crane my neck to the left while packing the rest of my stuff and he's passing me a pair of sunglasses, "First, caffeine helps hangovers so since you don't drink coffee here is a hot chocolate." Greedily, I basically snatch it away and at the last minute save myself from gulping it down, I'd prefer to not singe off my taste buds. "Second, I bought you some sunglasses. The sun is pretty bright today, and third I want a kiss." Knowing that he deserves one, I stand on my tippy toes and press my lips against his gently. One arm is draped around his neck, the other is held out away from both of us since it has a scalding drink in it.

I love this feeling of being absolutely whole whenever we kiss, there's always so much passion and love that he exudes whenever our lips touch. "I want to apologize for last night. I'm not sure what happened, but I know that your date being drunk, couldn't have possibly looked good and I'll be talking to Maya. I'm just – I'm really sorry –

"Baby, stop." He whispers, a finger pressing against my lips to prevent me from speaking more. "You were the most adorable drunk I've ever seen, so don't worry about that. You didn't do anything bad or wrong, you didn't embarrass me in the slightest. I was able to get you out of there before your giggles got out of control." I just roll my eyes, I do believe that. "No one noticed. So don't you worry your pretty little mind."

Nodding in understanding, I let my forehead fall against his chest. This is how we stand for a few minutes, in one another's embrace… where we belong before Lucas unfortunately breaks the silence. "Ready sweet cheeks?"

When I'm with you, "always." Even whenever I feel like crap.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

Whenever I moved from New York to Texas, I had no idea if I would ever see Riley again.

Whenever I moved from Texas to New York, I wasn't sure when I would see my parents again. Let me rephrase, I wasn't sure when I would _visit_ my parents again. I guess even though I knew I was going to New York to win Riley's heart, I never thought that I would succeed, so clearly I never thought that she'd be returning _with_ me to visit them.

But here we are, walking hand in hand through the cemetery. Riley occasionally glances at me to grin, and though she won't admit it, to make sure I'm okay. But I am, I used to visit here every week, so in return to her concerned gaze, my lips form into a reassuring smile. "It's there." I whisper, my feet coming to a slow halt, my eyes focused on the tombstones in onyx black that are resting side by side.

There was a tight squeeze on my hand, giving me a boost of confidence. "I'll give you 3 a few moments alone, but I'll be here if you need me." Even with a hangover, Riley is still the most beautiful woman to me, inside and out. My feet move forward on their own accord; my hand reluctantly falls from hers as more distance is put between us, and in mere seconds I'm kneeling in between their graves.

The pads of my fingers trace over the silver engraved letters on my mom's tombstone first;

 _Anna Nicole Friar  
Devoted wife, loving mother, beloved by all._

And then my father's;

 _David Allen Friar  
Committed husband, loving father, beloved by all._

"It's been too long." I whisper while falling onto my butt, my legs cross knowing that this might be a while so I might as well get comfortable. "Hi mom, dad. I uh, well I'm sure you've been watching – according to Riley, you've probably been watching – but a lot has happened. A lot, a lot. Mom, you'll be happy to know that Riley and I are back together and we couldn't be happier. At least I couldn't, so congratulations dad, I'm sure mom has been bugging you about my and Riley's relationship like she always did." Sighing lightly, I let my hand run down my face before my exasperation turns into a humorless laugh, "I know I shouldn't be, but I'm so mad at you guys. Like really mad." Humorlessly, I chuckle, this shouldn't be funny but how can you be mad at your parents who are dead? How can I be mad at my parents whenever it wasn't their choice to leave me? It was a random set of events that occurred, we just happened to be in that one specific place at that one specific time. The driver had decided at that moment to go get more beer and took a certain route to get where he was going.

It was a series of unfortunate events. And none of it was their fault.

Craning my neck slightly, I catch a glimpse of Riley picking some flowers before focusing back onto the one-sided conversation. "Because of you two leaving me, I lost Riley for 6 agonizing months." Immediately, I'm shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts. "Not that I'm complaining about less school, but I never got the option of going to college, like an actual university. Like I said, it's stupid. I shouldn't be-" I halt my sentence completely, not really knowing where I was going with it.

Inhaling deeply, my eyes are fixated on my mom. "Despite being so mad, I still love you both. I miss you both every day and I just, there isn't a moment that passes that I don't wish I could share with you. Like last night." The events of the night before have me laughing, "Riley – she uh, well confused champagne with sparkling cider and got drunk. You would have thought it was hilarious mom, you too dad." My chuckles die down, "I think that's why I'm mad. Not necessarily because I didn't get to enjoy my teen years, but because I can't share these crazy, insane moments with you. Wishing I could turn to dad for advice and then immediately discrediting whatever you said, to ask mom since she was always great with romance. I also can't help but think that I would have never gained the courage to get my sweet cheeks had I not lost you. God, I'm such a piece of s-"

"Don't say that." Flipping my gaze behind me; I watch as Riley meanders towards me, slowly, setting down two different bouquets of wildflowers, one in front of my mom's grave and the other in front of my dad's, before settling herself between my legs and wiggling around to get comfortable. My arms snake around her delicate frame to hold her tight against my chest. "Mister and Mrs. Friar, you're son is very courageous and I know he would have come and got me at some point in his life. Especially with you as his mom. You would have forced him somehow; you've shipped us since day 1."

She giggles melodically while my hold on her tightens. "It's really great to see you both again."

"It is." I tack on and breathe in her scent, "I was telling them how you got drunk last night."

She slaps her hands over her face and whines, "Seriously? After everything, you choose that moment? I mean you haven't been back here since August, almost a year, and you tell them how I accidentally got drunk?" Sighing, and me laughing, she switches her focus to my mother. "Mrs. Friar, obviously you know what I did wasn't intentional, don't let that lapse of – whatever that was, alter your opinion of me. And Mr. Friar, you should be so proud of your son. He's kicking butt and taking names in the corporate world."

I chuckle lightly, my fingers move to brush her hair away from her neck so I can rest my chin against her shoulder. "Riley got into pastry school, she's also learning how to run her mom's bakery. It'll be hers one day." I don't even force the pride to evade with my words, it's laced in there naturally, only because I am so proud of everything she does. "And, I'm sure you are aware, but she also started a non-profit organization that is causing a lot of hype."

"Stop." Is she seriously embarrassed?

I laugh lightly, my lips pressing against her neck, "They aren't here Riley, you have no reason to be embarrassed."

Right fast and in a hurry, she's flipping around to look at me, a look of raw and pure determination in her eyes. "Yes they are." I'm about to haul her into a psychiatrists' office, but she cuts me off, "well clearly I don't mean physically." Her chocolate eyes roll dramatically since she knew what I was thinking. "I guess that's false too, their bodies are – anyways, I mean spiritually." Cocking her head to the side, she arches her brows expecting a reply, I don't have one. "I know you don't think they've been watching over you, and I'm sure it may just be the way I was raised, you know being a Christian and all, but I don't feel alone here. I feel, calm." Flashing me a reassuring smile, I try to return it but in reality my mind is churning over what she just admitted.

"You once told me, that my mom made you feel that way." Riley nods with an incredible smile before settling herself back into her original position. "I guess it's just hard to believe."

"And unfortunately, I can't relate." My girl tacks on, "I haven't lost my parents, I haven't even lost grandparents, I'm incredibly blessed. And fortunately, I'll have you whenever those moments do occur." _Difference being, you didn't have me._

She didn't say that last bit, but I had a strong feeling she was thinking it. Her words – both spoken and unspoken – are true and aren't meant to hurt. I didn't have her, I had my family but there's always something different about having the person you care most for in this world with you. "I can promise you one thing Mister and Mrs. Friar, and I guess Lucas too." She quips.

"What's that, sweet cheeks?"

"From now on, I'll be there for him."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Extra Long chapter. It was too short for two separate chapters, so I thought I'd just combine it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **It was basically summing everything up before we hit the epilogue… which is the next chapter. I rewrote this one like 4 times, and am still not entirely happy with it, but I think it got everything across that needed to be addressed.**


	91. Chapter 88-Epilogue

**_READ A/N at the end!_**

 ** _Epilogue_**

"And that's the end." I whisper while stroking my daughter's long dark tresses and scratching my son's back, I'm pretty sure he fell asleep being the younger of the two, he had a bad habit of falling asleep during our bedtime stories.

They didn't like that, not in the slightest. The long brown hair I was running my fingers through is immediately flipping over her shoulder and bright eyes are glaring at _me_. "Mom, no." She's a sassy little thing, "what about Katie and Shawn? And Charlie? What about Missy?" Her emerald eyes, just as beautiful as her fathers, narrow in whenever she sneers 'Missy'.

"Well, baby, that's the end of our love story. Katy and Shawn –

"And Uncle Josh and Auntie Maya." I guess my son woke up, I thought he was sleeping.

I giggle lightly, he inherited Lucas' sandy blonde hair but my brown eyes – poor guy. "Well you know that Uncle Josh and Auntie Maya got married, David." I quip with a smile, "remember? They got you that ridiculously large dinosaur stuffed animal." David is having a love affair with dinosaurs, and for a 5-year-old he can pronounce a good portion of their names, he's a genius… I'm aware.

"Um… hello!" Oh, no, I ignored Anna. Anna is kind of an attention hog, just like her father. She's 8 and incredibly bossy. Whenever she was younger, I read so many books on strong willed children and how to deal with them. I didn't learn much from the books; you never truly do but no one ever tells you that. I learned the hard way that strong-willed children will make great leaders someday but right now it's a pain in my butt. "Charlie?"

Sighing, I grab the brush and run it through her hair. "Charlie married a woman named Evangeline. He met her about 3 months after we graduated whenever he went on vacation." They had a small fling over the summer, but broke it off since she was in Florida and he was in New York. But to their surprise, and everyone's, Evangeline and Charlie attended the same university. She absolutely hated me at first, he was up front and honest about everything no matter how miniscule or ridiculous him telling her about me was. However, I won her over with my charms. And though they live here in New York, they are always going to Florida to visit her family. "Remember, we went to their wedding about 2 years ago?"

"What about Zander and Zavier? They're my favorite." I chuckle at David and lean down to peck his dimpled cheeks.

"Zander is a contractor bud, he builds buildings and Zavier is still in school, he is going to be a lawyer and why are you both bombarding me with questions. Ask daddy some." I arch my brow at the man who is sitting in the chair at the corner of the room. Admiration glistening through his eyes as he watches us. We do this every night with our children David, and Anna. Giving them a small glimmer of our past, I think it goes without saying that I left out all the sexual parts, duh. But, they love hearing about our crazy past.

"Daddy, Katie and Shawn?" Anna is a daddy's girl and she has him wrapped around her finger, extremely tight I might add. All she has to do is bat those eyelashes and he's rolling on his back like a lovesick puppy. He's almost as bad as he is with me… almost.

His hand rubs at the scruff on his face, "Well, sweetheart, just like mommy and daddy they broke up for a little while. Shawn was scared he wouldn't be good enough, but they're together now and they're about to have a baby."

Their second actually, Shawn loves Maya just as much as Levi and the one on the way – whose gender is still a mystery – but he hated the fact he wasn't around to watch her grow up, and to this day wishes he could have been around for all of her firsts, so I think this is their way to fix that. "Last question, and then you both are going to bed."

They groan slightly, and I let them, it's past their bed time anyways. "But mommy, you didn't tell us about the wedding or when daddy puhposed to you." I snort at her rendition of 'proposed', but allow her to continue, "that's important."

Lucas chuckled at his daughters constant prying, she really was a nosy thing. "AND RYDER!"

Oh David, "You just saw Ryder yesterday!" To my kids, Ryder is their uncle and he loves every minute of it. We see him several times a week, still as random and crazy as ever but this time, he has a woman who can handle him. Her name is Patience, an absolute saint and she has a lot of – I'm sure you can guess – patience. I met her at the homeless shelter that she was volunteering at, she was dressed as a pirate and reading about Captain Hook to the children… voices, eye patch, I mean everything. I knew as soon as she pulled out the wooden sword and 'dueled' with a picture of Peter Pan that they'd be perfect together.

They've been dating for 4 years.

4 long years, and I don't think they want to change that anytime soon. Almost every weekend they are off on some sort of adventure, they're wandering souls and didn't want to be tied down to one another or children. But they are 100 percent committed to each other, so I don't see how marriage could tie them down more. I tend to not pry in their relationship, they are confusing and when I ask questions they make me feel like a dope.

"Is that the last question?"

"NO!"

 ** _Lucas' Point of View._**

 _"NO!"_

Of course, my Anna would fight their bed times, Riley's eyes flicker towards mine at the same time as Anna's who are pleading with me. It's in these moments where a pill of terror and an overwhelming amount of love takes over me. First, if I cave into Anna I know I'll get in an earful later but it's those eyes, they are enticing and absolutely gorgeous. I feel sorry for the man who tries to woo my daughter, she'll eat him alive. "Daddy?"

David.

This is where the overwhelming amount of love kicks in. I have two wonderfully stubborn children, with whom I fell in love with the moment I was told they existed, and the most incredible woman by my side. She hasn't changed much throughout the years, still as beautiful as the first time I saw her striding behind Josh when she was 5. "I think there's time for 1 more question." I whisper, "Smackle and Farkle." Anna beams widely, knowing that was the question she wanted an answer to. I ignore Riley's pointed glare, knowing I'll make it up to her later… all night long, and smile at my daughter. "They're in Washington D.C. right now on a work trip, but they are always so busy mommy and daddy don't see them much." Sweet cheeks and I both frown at that, "Farkle is all over the world a lot and Smackle is a state senator. But they are also married, unfortunately, no kids but we're still young. We were just blessed with you, Anna, a few months into our marriage."

"Alright, alright. Bed time." Whenever David was born, he originally had his own room and eventually he'll get it back. But Anna and David are close and 2 years ago, they begged us to share a room. Who are we to discourage a close brother, sister bond? We allowed them to do so, so one side of the room is dinosaurs and Jurassic Park themed while Anna has dancers and tutu's everywhere. It's a peculiar room, but they love it.

I tuck in the blanket around Anna who's still pouting about going to bed. "Daddy?"

"Yes princess."

She frowns for a second, "in the stories, you called mommy princess too."

"Yes I did." I agree and perch on the edge of her mattress, "but the moment you were born was the moment that mommy became my queen and you became my princess. Now what was your question?' I love that they ask questions, I really do, I love how curious they are about the world and how involved they are with their parent's relationship.

"What do you love most about mommy?"

Snorting lightly, I glance at my girl who's tucking in David and brushing their noses together while grinning widely. How in the hell did I end up with someone so amazing? These years of marriage have been the absolute best and most trying, ever. I wouldn't trade them for a thing, there was a time during the wedding planning that Riley just about threw in the towel, obviously, I fixed that right fast and in a hurry. I wanted to give her everything, like she did and does for me. However, Riley didn't want more than she needed, and all she needed was love – pretty cheesy if you ask me. "Daddy?"

"Her smile." I quip while rising off the mattress, "sweet dreams Anna. I love you."

"Love you daddy." She sighs, before bringing her blanket over her head, weird.

"Night David, love you buddy."

"Love you daddy."

Riley and I both step out of the bedroom, closing the door behind us before she grins at me. And in 3... 2… 1. "Lucas you can't always give Anna what she wants."

"I beg to differ." My whispered words are returned with a groan in protest while sauntering towards our bedroom. Briefly, my eyes flicker towards the pictures and crosses on the wall that made this house into a home. Pictures of our engagement, I took her to the spot where we had our first date and reenacted the whole thing, right down to the food. I was just as nervous that time, as I was the first time around.

Pictures of our wedding day follow closely behind, it was a simple wedding. Despite being a somewhat famous business man, it was family and close friends only. She looked like an angel on earth in her white dress that hugged every single one of her curves. Utterly beautiful and incredibly sexy, Maya called the dress mermaid style and I'm not sure what that means, but thank God someone came up with that design of a dress.

Maternity pictures with Anna, those transform into our first family picture. Unfortunately, Riley was sleeping. There was a complication and they had to go in for an emergency c-section, basically Anna didn't want to come out, she's been stubborn since day 1. I was terrified and in tears since they wouldn't allow me to go back there with her, and even after she was out I cried from pure happiness. Anna was healthy and Riley was sleeping from sedation, but alive and well, despite the enormous amount of pain she was in after the fact.

Turning the corner to get to our room, there's pictures of Riley when she was pregnant with David and our first family photo of all four of us.

Our lives were documented on this wall and I think that was how my wife wanted it.

Again, she's groaning. "You know what I mean, of course you 'can' give her what she wants but you _shouldn't_ always give Anna what she wants. She's already stubborn, hard headed and well, everything you are."

Frowning slightly, I pull her into my chest after kicking the door closed. "I like to think my stubborn and hard headed nature won you over in the end." She arches her brow accusingly as I take a few steps forward to place her up against the wall. That brow goes down real quick only to have it replaced by a mischievous grin. "Alright fine, I will do my best to not enable her already very trying habits."

"Thank you. Now make it up to me."

I press my lips against hers, relishing in the feeling that she always gives me. A fire that can never be sated is always burning brightly for her and I have no idea how she does it. After all this time, I still feel the butterflies, and spark. I can feel the love exuding off every movement and I'm not ashamed to admit I get aroused instantly at not just the taste of her lips but the sound of her voice. I'm still a teenager sometimes in that department... okay not sometimes, like all the time. Nibbling softly at her bottom lip, I'm a little disappointed when she pulls away. A look of confusion passes across her face, what is she thinking about now? "My smile, really?"

Chuckling to myself mostly, I just shake my head, my nose brushing against hers in the process. She was eavesdropping I see, "your right it wasn't your smile." A grin approaches her lips, she loves it when she's right. "I love your smile don't get me wrong, but it's what your smile does that I love. It's the first thing I loved about you."

"What does my smile do? What's the first thing you loved about me?" The expression of confusion on her face is quite adorable. I have been in love with this girl for decades and the depths of my emotions increases daily. I still can't believe how incredibly lucky I am and I will never be able to show her how appreciative I am for everything she's given me. I can give her a great house, nice car, financial stability and all the love I have to offer but that is nothing compared to what she gives me. Riley gave me everything about her; heart soul and mind but she also gave me two children, a house she made into a home and I could not ask for more.

"Your sweet cheeks."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **… the end.**

 **So… yeah, that's it.**

 **88 chapters later, this is where we are and I'm kind of baffled. I can't believe 'Sweet Cheeks' is over. Can you? I'm kind of at a loss. I love this story, and though I know it had its ups and down, I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Not to say that when I go back and edit it, that I won't get rid of some of that filler crap to make it more interesting, but I know I can't please everyone. As long as I'm happy with it, that's all that matters.**

 **First, let me just thank you all! THANK YOU! Do you know how many views this book has gotten? 108,000 views on one site and 260,000 on another! That's more than several of my books combined! I can't even believe it, and obviously that wouldn't have been possible with out your constant support. This was a long book, so if it weren't for your reviews and comments – both positive and negative – and votes and follows etc. I don't know if I would have completed it.**

 **Secondly, I will be starting another book. And this is where I want to get your opinions. It will be 'Rucas'. I'm just having a hard time deciding what I want it to be about so I want to see what you guys want to read. Please comment on the one you are interested in.  
\- Werewolf Story; Alpha Lucas  
\- C.E.O. Story; Billionaire Lucas & Ultra Cliché  
\- Mafia Story; Dark Romance  
\- President of a Motorcycle Club; "Hello Darlin'"  
\- or… A Texas Pregnancy**

 **Third, I want to do a Q &A. I get questions all the time from my readers, some I answer and some I don't whether it be from me forgetting or accidentally overlooking them. So, ask me anything. It can be about my writing, my personal life – future, past or present – my daughter, husband. It can be something as simple as my favorite color – Purple. I just thought that it would be kind of fun. So you have 48 hours… go!**

 **Fourth, I don't know when my next book is coming out. I have no idea, but as soon as I know so will you.**

 **Fifth, I love you guys!**

 **XoXo,**

 **Taylor.**


	92. Questions & Answers

WattPad Questions:

Question by Farkleyourself: You said this story was 'loosely' based off of you and your husband's relationship. How so?  
Answer: I met Corey whenever I was a Sophomore in high school, we had World History together and though incredibly lazy at school and would copy me at every turn, he was a goofball - still is - and would play small pranks, not necessarily on me but I can't say I hadn't been the butt of one of his jokes. The jerk... anyways, he also called me sweet cheeks at times, though my boyfriend at the time hated it.

Question by Farkleyoursef: What made you ship Rucas?  
Answer: I loved Riley's innocence, and how Lucas seemed to cherish that about her. I love Maya, in fact I relate to her more than myself that was why I think Arrogant Alpha was easier for me to write, but they are both hard headed individuals so, seeing that as a married woman I know that as a relationship that may not be the best. Not saying it can't, but Lucas and Riley compliment one another.

Question by DancerKat0614: Who is your favorite Character besides Riley or Lucas?  
Answer: That is a really tough question. Probably Zay, being the comedic relief and everything. I like Maya, however I got really mad at her whenever she became 'interested' in Lucas, knowing good and well that Riley liked him.

Question by dorothyfriar: Could you shed a smudge of your God given talent with me? Ok, thanks.  
Answer: UPDATE WRONG NUMBER! XOXO- Taylor

Question by mrsmeyer7: Do you think Riley and Lucas are going to end up being together for the rest of their lives in the actual show?  
Answer: I want to say yes. It kind of depends on how the writers want to portray it. Like Cory and Topanga? Or reality, where high school sweethearts hardly last. I was with my ex for 2 years up until the middle of senior year until we broke it off and that's when I became interested in Corey. I am hoping they go for the whole 'Cory and Topanga' scenario, I love a happy ending.

Question by fangirlextreme1: What gave you the idea to do this story?  
Answer: My husband. Just last night, we were talking and he called me sweet cheeks, which then made me think of the time where he and I would play hide and seek throughout school, and whenever I would steal his iPod during class so I could use it throughout the day lol... this was before you could get free music on your phone. He pranked me a few times, just small stuff like hiding my jacket or putting a sticky note on my back saying 'sexy girl'... I just brought what occurred with me to a larger scale.

Question by xrileyxfriarx: What inspired me to write?  
Answer: In school I had an affinity for writing, I would ace my essay's or the end of year tests. When watching GMW, I was pretty frustrated when the 'love triangle' came to play. Ultimately, I wanted my way and looked up fanfiction's, and then I was like, 'I could do this'. And it went from there.

Question by xrileyxfriarx: What do I do for a living?  
Answer: My in-laws own a Gold & Silver Exchange, ultimately we buy and sell scrap metals, eventually it will be passed down to my husband and I so I am currently learning how to run the business and yes, I work with my husband.

Question by xrileyxfriarx: Does my husband know I write fanfic?  
Answer: yes, and since he's an attention whore he kind of hates it sometimes lol. He will literally lay across my laptop when he feels like I don't pay attention to him enough... he's dramatic. He knows, but he hasn't read any of my stories. I just think him reading the smut I write would be weird. I'm kind of awkward that way.

Question by lucastown: Am I your favorite?  
Answer: I have lots of favorites, but my ULTIMATE favorite would be my kid... even if she is going through her terrible two's right now.

Question by lucastown: Can you adopt me?  
Answer: I'll talk to my hubs and let you know. ;)

Question by lucastown: Could you write my books for me?  
Answer: No, because I know you can do it. Piece of advice, just write and read as much as possible if it's something you really want. You'll learn, pick up on different ways to write and eventually create your unique style. My first story... which is not on WattPad was pretty awful... like really bad. Lol.

Question by lucastown: Riley or Maya?  
Answer: I share a kindred spirit with Maya. But Riley has an air of innocence that I wish I wouldn't have lost when I was younger. So for that I'm kind of jealous... don't be in such a rush to grow up, that's my advice there. If I had to choose, Maya.

Question by lucastown: Favorite book I've written.  
Answer: Arrogant Alpha, or Tap Out or Peace by Piece or Sweet Cheeks... UGH! That's a hard question. I love different aspects of each of my stories. Arrogant Alpha; supernatural and drama filled. Tap Out; I love that twist with Lucas' ex and how bad ass Riley is. Peace by Piece, I relate to her in that story, while Sweet Cheeks reminds me of my hubby so I'm not sure. I'll eenie meenie miney mo it... and the winner is, Sweet Cheeks.

Question by GirlMeetsLucas1: What made you think about writing Sweet Cheeks?

Answer: My husband calls me sweet cheeks. Plus he was a complete and utter goofball in high school... well still is he's reenacting Ace Ventura the movie as I type. I just took that and pushed it to a larger scale.

Question by HarleyThatCutieQuinn: How did I find WattPad?  
Answer: Actually a user from messaged me and said that I could do really well on here. At the time I wasn't as serious with writing as I am now, and didn't really acknowledge it but after some convincing, I did and I can't be more grateful for that push.

Question by noah1274: Do you have any books you would suggest for us to read?  
Answer: OMG! YES! None of these are fanfics but still so good!  
Maybe One Day by UnsinkableShips  
Chasing Sofia by MCRomances  
Loving Ashlynn by Roxann_Season  
The Beast by palepinkferriswheel  
Take Me Home by TheRiverRunsDeep

Unconditionally -The Beginning of Revelation by mAy_justimagine

LOVE THOSE! I have read them several times and some aren't even complete yet.

Question by muffinlena: Did Missy burn in a hole like we asked.  
Answer: ... if that makes you happy. *insert awkward smile and then runs away instantly*. JK, if you'd enjoy that then yes. If not, then she's living a very boring life, single and her job consists of filing paperwork all day lol.

Question off of

Question by OriginalGuest: What do you read and what genre do I write most?  
Answer: I read a lot, at the moment supernatural and possessive romance is what I love to read. I write romance, it's easier for me for whatever reason and I love a good happy ending.

Question by Hnimaga: Why did you have to end this?  
Answer: I was out of ideas with this story. Lol. I loved writing it and I was so happy you all enjoyed it but I also couldn't keep dragging it on because then it would just become boring. That's kind of what happened towards the end.

Question by nona0310: What country or city will I like to visit?  
Answer: I really want to go to New Zealand. I know it isn't traditional but first let me just say... LORD OF THE RINGS... HELLO! Lol, plus it looks absolutely stunning. But I want to travel the world sometime in my life... being able to explore different cultures would be incredible and a dream come true.

Question by OhSnapIt'sAnotherGMWFan: Cats or dogs?  
Answer: DOGS! DOGS GALORE! Lol. I love dogs, and hate how independent cats are but what really turned me away was my sister in law's cat who is quite literally the spawn of satan.

Question by storm278: Instagram? And if so what is my name.  
Answer: I do have an instagram, and it is taylor_leigh1993... I think. Hold on let me check, yeah that's right. You are more than welcome to friend me.

Question by mags91: Any more one shots for Peace by Piece? If so how many?  
Answer: Yes there will be and that is to be determined. I just kind of do those on whim, if I had to guess roughly 5?

Question by WarriorQueen124: When did I meet my husband? How long did we date? How did he propose? When did we get married? What inspires me to write? How did I get into it? How old is my daughter? Would i allow her to read my fics and does she like GMW? Would I write fanfictions for any other fandoms?  
Answer: I met my husband sophomore year of high school, I had World History with him and whenever I was mad at one of my guy friends for saying he loved someone more than me, I decided to work on my group project with him lol. We dated for a year and a half a year after we graduated high school... he stood me up twice before we actually went on a date lol. On our year and 3 months anniversary, he had flowers delivered and sent me on a scavenger hunt to all of our favorite places. The gym first, then to Smoothie King, then to our favorite Putt Putt place then to the restaurant we went on our first date where he had rented out a room just for us and was on one knee whenever I walked inside. We got married September 20, 2013, it was supposed to be outside but it rained all day, so we had to do everything inside a church. We had 2 hours to setup a church and find a new caterer since the one we originally booked bailed. It was a great and hectic day.  
At first, my inspiration was I just wanted my way lol. But eventually, you guys inspire me to write. I love your comments and the fact y'all encourage me... I love it.  
My daughter is 2 years old and 3 months, I would allow her to read my fanfics if I edit out the smut and the curse words... I don't normally cuss and if I do she isn't around. Since she's so young, she doesn't actually sit and watch anything unless it is animated, but she loves the song intro lol.  
Would I write fanfics for other fandoms? Yes, but at the moment we're in the transition of moving so we don't have cable which means I haven't caught up on GMW since ski lodge so I haven't been able to find a new obsession lol.

Question by Guest: Am I planning on writing anything else after this?  
Answer: Yes, I just don't know when that will be.

Question by Sam8100: How old am I? My husband and daughter?  
Answer: My husband and I are both 23 and my daughter is 2:).

Question by Sienesse: How did I find my gift of writing? What was my first story? What is my preferred genre?  
Answer: First of all thank you, but my 'gift' of writing is something that I've worked hard for, if you go back and read 'Dancing Away with My Heart' which is my first story then you'll see how awful it was lol. My preferred genre is possessive romance fiction, even though I love a strong female character, I also love it whenever my husband calls me 'his'. IDK why, but I guess that translates into my reading as well.

Guest: What are my hobbies outside of writing fanfic?  
Answer: Well, I actually love to sing with my daughter, our personal favorite being 'Flashlight' by Jessie James... she kills at that song. Also, I danced in high school and something I really enjoy to do and would love to get back into whenever I get the space and energy for it. :)


End file.
